Attack of the 50 Bit Nicelander PLUS
by CandleHeadButt
Summary: ANOTHER UPGRADE! With his wedding to Mary just around the corner, Gene has happiness in his mind but worry as well, especially when he and the other Nicelanders still have to deal with their own bullies in the wake of Turbo's return. The Mayor only wants a leg up for things to be safe for the Nicelanders but will a new 'gift' spell doom for the game and the one he loves?
1. Chapter 1-Just a Pipsqueak

Chapter One- Just a Pipsqueak

"Is everything steady?" Gene asked as he held his end of the coffee table, making sure not to bump into any surrounding furniture.

"You've asked me thirty times, Gene!" Don chuckled, the sailor carefully walking into the Mayor's apartment, his hands holding the other section of the table "Don't act like I'm just going to TOSS it in here. I have more class than that!"

"Just be careful!" the mayor huffed, scowling slightly "I don't want anything broken. If that were required, I would have just asked RALPH to do the moving for me."

Once the table was finally placed onto the floor, Gene gave the piece of furniture another look, making sure that it was lined up PERFECTLY with everything else in the room.

" _Has to be symmetrical with the couch. Must not be too far from the chairs! Should it be a little closer to the television? No, no, not that close!_ "

Don couldn't help but chuckle as he watched Gene going around the room like some sort of bumblebee; doing this doing that, placing this here, putting that here. The little Mayor had to make sure everything was situated perfectly in the apartment. He would not settle that his home to be seen in such an disorderly state.

"Sure you don't need me to get you some measuring tape?" Don chortled "Just to be sure the thing isn't an inch too high oooor-?"

Gene was too busy with himself to hear the chatty sailor but he got back on his feet, a smile of satisfaction on his face "There! Pure perfection!"

Finally! Only Gene could make a simple move from one apartment to another last for DAYS. He had asked every single Nicelander to help him with the task but after a few hours, they soon began to realize just how adamant Gene was on making sure the entire place was set up to a T.

First Nel got fed up after she had been scolded about putting the rug too perpendicular to the outlets. Then Norwood left when Gene continued to bug him about how far the dining chairs were away from the table.

Then Lucy and Tony left.

Then Kal.

Then Carlos.

Even ROY had finally given up, Gene becoming much too compulsive even for HIM.

The entire lot of Nicelanders had gone from helper to spectators, standing on the sides and giving their commentary on what actions the tiny Mayor would make or what move would send someone else to walk out.

"Wait, wait, wait! He's pullin' out the ruler again!"

"Man, I never knew Gene was so high-strung about where a CLOCK should go…."

"Can you understand why I would rather live in a box than have this man as a ROOMMATE?"

It was Nicelander Gene. What else could they do?

Gene ignored the giggles and the smug comments, the man convincing himself that he was well justified to be so careful and precise. After all, this wasn't just any move that was taking place, It wasn't as if Gene were making more room for HIS things.

No, the extra items, the extra keepsakes….

They belonged to Mary.

It was his beloved Mary who's things were being moved into his lavish apartment and soon, so very soon….

They would be wed.

Even as he rearranged things, even as he moved thing, he still got a pleasant feeling in his heart when he would whisper those words to himself.

" _We're going to be married…"_

He had always fantasized about the moment, dreamed about the future he and Mary would share with each other once they were finally husband and wife. After decades of being together, through good times and bad, they were finally going to tie the knot.

It seemed like everyone in the apartments had breathed a collective sigh of relief when the event had come, though it did follow quite a few harrowing moments. It wasn't as if Niceland, or even the entire arcade, had been at peace during those many years of Gene's fidgeting and it wasn't as if he hadn't attempted to ask Mary the big question even before Turbo's return to the arcade.

Things had a way of popping up when Gene only wanted some peace, when he only wanted to talk to Mary and show her that he wasn't as big a grump as he often came out as. But when he finally asked, when she finally said yes….

It was the best moment of their lives.

Gene looked about the room, so much warmth and happiness surrounding him. Things had really changed since that fateful night during the thirtieth anniversary party. He looked over towards the side table, seeing a picture that was taken not too long ago. There was something different about this photo compared to so many from the past though. Sure, to the naked eye it wouldn't have looked any different than the first photo taken of the spryly gang when the game was plugged in so many years ago.

Put them side to side however and one could see a STARK difference.

Everyone was there; Felix and his own lovely Calhoun, Vanellope tagging along for the photo opt.

But if there was one thing everyone who saw the picture agreed upon, it was how surprised they were to see, of all people, RALPH and the NICELANDERS looking so happy to be in each other's company.

No one was left out, no one was pushed aside. The group was HAPPY to be with each other.

Not only did RALPH look happier to be with the Nicelanders but down below, two little characters held their hands together.

Mary and Gene.

Her gloved hand was gripped around his, their golden wedding bangs shining bright. Seeing the photo made Gene realize just how lucky he was but also how close he had come to losing it all.

There was no denying the truth of it all; the Nicelanders and their titular Wrecker had not been on good terms throughout those thirty long years together and it was only through Gene's own anger and hate that he had nearly caused a catastrophe to hit the game.

But everyone promised themselves that things would change.

Ralph, Felix, all the Nicelanders.

Better days were ahead and it was going to start NOW.

Don peered over, noticing that Gene had fallen silent as he looked upon the photo. The sailor couldn't help but grin, putting his arms behind his back.

"A-HEM?"

Gene turned around, seeing the joking grin on his neighbors face.

"Yes, what is it Donald?" Gene asked tartly, adjusting his tie.

"You're a lucky man, you know that?"

Gene blinked "What do mean?"

"Oh, don't hide it, private!" Don laughed richly as he walked over to the Mayor, placing a hand on his shoulder "I've been counting the days when you and Mary would finally get hitched! I'm just glad it happened in our game time!"

The little mayor scowled, his cheeks flushing red in embarrassment.

"WELL, I was only trying to keep things PROFESSIONAL." Gene sniffed "You know things back then weren't as LOOSE as they are now, Donald. Mary and I would have been seen as…well, we would have been seen as INDECENT if we performed an office-romance, especially since our backstory-!"

"Oh, get off it Genie!" Don chuckled, patting Gene a little too hard on the back "Just admit you were too shy! At least, you've covered up how shy you could be. Considering the things you've said over the years about her, it's no wonder the entire arcade KNEW how your felt and-!"

The Mayor growled angrily as he peered up at Don, the sound a clear indicator to the sailor that he had spoken a bit out of term.

Oh, Don and his mouth.

"Really, Donnie? REALLY?"

The sailor grimaced, taking a step or two back "Now, Gene. You know I didn't mean anything by that! J-Just some friendly banter, that's all!"

Gene folded his arms across his chest and tapped his foot on the floor but he took a breath in, remembering the promise he had made to himself and everyone else in the game.

He wouldn't jump the gun like he used to. He wouldn't let his anger get the better of him. And after all, he knew that Don meant the best, even if his mouth sometimes went faster than his brain.

"Friendly banter?" Gene said "Dear Donald, I believe that there is a quote that would suit your PERFECTLY at this moment."

"UH."

"Loose lips, sink ships?" the man in blue smirked much to Don's chagrin "Right, CAP'N?"

Gene always felt a sense of joy when he was able to pull jokes on the OTHERS for a chance.

Gene could see a few pixel sweat drops blinking over his friend, making the situation all the funnier.

The sailor tipped the corner of his cap down, his cheeks now flaring " _Ahaha, I-I'll try to remember that next time, Genie…._ "

"Good boy." Gene said arrogantly, patting the sailor on the head "I knew you'd learn eventually."

The clock on the wall suddenly began to chime, the two men looking up; Ten p.m. They had worked a longer than they thought.

Even though it was late everyone in the building was too full of energy to even THINK about going to bed. There were parties to plan, games to visit! So much to do before the wedding!

"Hmmm, I'm not ready to turn in at all…" Don said, rubbing his chin and quickly thinking of something to change the subject "You feel like picking up a few burgers? My treat!"

Don already knew the answer to this. There was no way in the code void that Nicelander Gene would pass up a meal.

"Burgers? Right now?" Gene asked, attempting to act as if he had never conceived of eating at such a late hour "Er, as TEMPTING as that is Donald, I will have to decline."

"Ah-WHAAA?" Don teased "Mayor Gene? REFUSING FOOD? Are you feeling okay, private?"

"I am NOT refu-!" Gene put a hand to his temple as he caught himself "Look, I want to thank you for the offer, but I'm…I'm trying to watch my diet you know? I don't want to go overboard on indulgent foods!"

"Oh, please!" a haughty voice rang from the door "I'm surprised you didn't BOLT from the place at the offer!"

Both men turned to see Mary standing at the door, a teasing grin on her face as she looked directly at her fiancé, Gene blushing brightly and attempting to straighten his tie.

There was no one else in the arcade who could make Nicelander Gene react in such a way and even after thirty years, he just could not explain it. To anyone else, Mary was just another Nicelander, another little NPC but for those who had known her, for those who had been around her, talked with her, had been helped by her, they all knew better.

There was something special about Mary and it was that thing that was the prime force that lead Gene to love her but no matter how haughty he acted, no matter how grumpy and professional he tried to behave when she was there. She was always there to poke at his weak-spots but for all the teasing she did towards him, she was also gentle, also caring.

She had been there for him when he was at his lowest, when he had been at his worst.

All those years together, Gene had found a heart who he felt he could trust, who he felt finally understood.

A heart that he could love.

"M-Mary! Darling!" the Mayor stammered, a nervous smile on his face "*AHEM!* Y-You know that it is important that I keep myself in shape!"

"What shape?" the woman said, moving in closer to Gene, wrapping her hands around him "You mean ROUND? I think you have that covered!"

"MARY!" the Mayor snapped, pushing himself away as he faced his fiancée "Now, I'm serious! We promised ourselves that CHANGES would happen in this game and this? Well, this is part of MY promise and I would have thought that you, no, BOTH of you would have taken it a bit more seriously!"

Mary and Don looked at each other for a moment.

"Well?" huffed Gene "What is it now?"

And that was when the laughter began.

Some things never change.

The Mayor stood in the middle of the laughter, arms crossed against his chest and his cheeks puffed and blushed.

 _"Okay, okay. Ha ha…."_

"Awww! Don't be so gwumpy, squishy face!" Mary tittered as she approached her love, kissing him sweetly on the nose "Besides, what's wrong with a little treat now and again?"

Gene softened as he looked into Mary's eyes; he just couldn't stay angry at her.

"I-I'm not being gwump-! GRUMPY as you put it…." Gene said, feeling lightheaded as Mary held him "I-I just wish that you'd two would take me more seriously, that's all."

"Dear, we're just having fun! Both Don and I meant nothing bad….mostly anyway."

"DEAR."

"So how about it, Donnie." Mary smiled "Still feel like picking up some burgers?"

"Why not?"

"Hold on for a moment, everyone. Before we go running out, we need to just-!"

"Just-!" Mary sang, turning Gene towards the door "YOU need to just get your big blueberry booty out that door n get us some snackies while I finish unpacking. Does that sound nice, dear?"

The chubby little woman fluttered her eyelashes at the Mayor, her big blue eyes sparkling; it was her killing move!

Gene looked over towards Don but the other Nicelander had his back turned towards the two, rocking on his heels as he whistled a tune. Another quick glance at Mary was enough to show the Mayor there was no turning back. But then again, WHY would he want to fight this?

The man smiled, leaning in and giving his love an Eskimo-kiss.

"Fine, darling. We'll be back soon."

The two men then made there way to Burger Time, the station still filled with people even in the late hours of the evening. If anything had changed the most in Litwak's it was how energetic the place had become in the past year but if the players were to only know the true happenings within the cords.

Gene looked up, feeling so energized and alive as he gazed open the lights of the station. Years ago, he would have never paid attention to such things, he would have just walked on by with other, heavier thoughts clouding his mind but ever since becoming engaged the Mayor just felt…freer.

He couldn't explain it but he felt better, as if so many things had been lifted off his shoulders and it was finally at last possible for the man to take the steps forward to pave, or in his case, PIXELATE the path for a new future.

"Don?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I confide in you for a moment. REALLY?"

Don coughed, the jab obvious.

"There were times when I used to hate this place…."

"Oh?"

Gene nodded "Endlessly. All the people, the way they used to mess with us. The way they used to shove us back, push us down. Years and years of it and I couldn't take it."

There were so many memories like that, so many memories that Gene wanted to forget, to push aside but so many refused to let him, to let the other Nicelanders forget.

But when he thought of Mary….

He chuckled, running his fingers through his hair.

"Now? I just want to see how many more years we have under our belt. I want to see what games we can explore, what new friends we can make!"

"Any chance to plan parties, eh?" chuckled Don "Well, you have to keep your reputation as the arcade's best party planner SOMEHOW now that little Miss Candlehead has begun to branch out."

Gene laughed "She still has a LOT to learn! Heh, I wouldn't mind taking her under my wing if she would like it."

"I'm glad you're starting to see things a lot brighter, Gene."

The man looked over, noticing the softness come upon his friend's face.

"What was that?"

"I'm just happy to see you like this." The sailor said "For the longest time, I was worried that everything in our game would be upside down. That everyone would be miserable. But…but you know me. I've always worried so much about you two."

"Who?" Gene asked, arching a brow.

"You and Mary, of course." Don continued "I wasn't joking when I said I was happy you finally decided to ask her. For once, I just wanted to see something GOOD happen to you two."

Something GOOD?

For the Nicelanders?

There were various people in Litwak's who would have thought differently.

"Ah-hah….well." Gene sniffed in arrogance "Thank you. Thank you for sticking with us for so long, Donald."

"Ey, someone's gotta keep you guys out of trouble." The sailor chuckled "This place is so busy now, it's easy to get a little mixed up!"

"Speaking of busy…." Gene said as he noticed the line filing into Burger Time "Seems to me we're not the only ones with late-night cravings."

Indeed, the little man was correct as Burger Time was abuzz with business. Everyone from Peter Pepper to his burger-ingredient helpers were working to their pixels to ensure the crowds were taken care of, the hungry lots rushing in faster than the orders could be jotted down.

"Hey, EGGY! I said we needed THREE specials tonight!" shouted Peter from the kitchen "Keep makin' mistakes like than an' tha customers will be askin' for YA on a plate!"

"'Ey, 'EY!" shouted the miffed egg maiden "I DID put three on there! S'my fault people can't count in this place? SHEESH!"

The game-diner was packed to the gills with people, the seats filled and people standing in wait for their opportunity to partake in some fine dining. For the two Nicelanders, making their way through the crowd was going to be harder than it looked as so many people TOWERED over them like skyscrapers, pushing and shoving them so tight that they felt like sardines. Gene blanched a bit as he looked up, feeling a knot twisting in his stomach and it WASN'T from his hunger.

"Urgh, this place WOULD be busy of all nights!" he groaned, trying to push his way through but it seemed that the more he fought the more lost he became in the masses, his mind making it feel like they were stretching taller and taller over both Don and himself.

Don on the other hand didn't seem too phased by the situation but of course, he was always much calmer than Gene. What he saw before him MIGHT have been cause for some annoyance but he always found a way to turn it around to make it LESS worrisome.

"Aww, ya know how this place gets when Pete comes up with a new dish!" Don said brightly "We might get lucky! He'll probably give us a taste of it!"

Gene rolled his eyes as his expectations were far from as positive; if only things were that simple and perfect.

"Come on…." The Mayor grumped, preparing to make his way through the dense group "If we don't hurry, we won't be back home until MORNING!"

"Hey, hey then!" chipped Don jokingly "If we're hear till then we'll get dibs on those breakfast burgers you enjoy!"

"DONALD."

The crush proved to be a lot tougher for the two men to get through than Gene had first feared. It was bad enough being too short but as small as they were even their voices couldn't carry up high enough.

"Hey!" called Gene "We're down here so please be careful if you don't mind!"

It was if a mouse had spoken in a room full of blaring engines; no one seemed to hear him. The continued to yammer on and on, the two small men finally able to squeeze out of the crowd into a little pocket that was large enough to stand without being pressed against any more legs.

Gene's cheeks darkened in annoyance, his hand going to his forehead "Do you people have ANY courtesy? We are here you know!"

"Gene, cool it okay?" Don said again, pulling his friend back "We're just here for some dinner, not to start a fight."

"I would never even consider doing such a thing." Gene scoffed, turning in time to get wacked in the face but a wayward purse. The Mayor rubbed his sore nose, struggling to keep his temper in check.

Don flinched at the hit but he didn't say anything in response which in this situation turned out to be a good idea. Gene let out a snort, his nose still aching a bit.

"Let's get out of here QUICKLY, shall we?"

Every few seconds Gene looked at his pocket-watch, the golden arms ticking away as the crowd inched on and on. He and Don had found their footing in the line but he was still anxious, on edge just in case someone would come up, not notice them and take their place as had happened a few times before.

"By the time we get there, it'll be time for the wedding." Gene puffed but he smiled just slightly at his own joke.

After what felt like an eternity of waiting, the two Nicelanders finally found themselves at the main counter.

"Finally!" he said, wiping his brow "Maybe now we can get some service."

Adjust tie, straighten hair.

Now he looked presentable!

Feeling as bright as a star, Gene raised a hand up to touch the bell on the counter, his tiny hands reaching up-

" _Urf."_

And up.

" _Darn it."_

And UP.

"Um, gotta a problem?" asked Don.

Gene blushed brightly but forced a smile on his face "No, no, no! I've got it!"

"Um, I could-"

Gene stood on his tip-toes but found he STILL could not reach the bell above the counter, his fingers stretching as best he could.

What an embarrassment this was. Mayor of a game but still too small to reach a bell and he was standing on his tip-toes at that!

" _Blast it all….."_

Gene wasn't going to let a small hitch get in his way, especially with as much as both he and Don were pushed around to even get to the counter. He hopped up again but he still missed, his fingers mere inches off from the bell.

"DARN IT!"

"Here…." Don said calmly, walking past his friend "I got this."

The Mayor watched as Don stood on his tip-toes with very little effort and-

*DING!*

Right.

Nicelander Don: The BIGGEST of the Nicelanders.

Gene hated being reminded of that little factoid.

"Yeah, who rang the bell?" asked Eggy, a little gruff from her work in the back "If this is some sorta joke, it ain't funny!"

"Ma'am, we're down here." Don waved "Sorry for the confusion."

Eggy lightened up, a playful little smirk on her face "Ah, YOU guys. Sorry that I didn't see ya lil cuties down there!"

Lil cuties?

Gene didn't know whether to be angry, embarrassed or perhaps a little bit of both. Well, it wasn't that bad of a 'compliment'. He had had WORSE before.

"So, what'll it be, shorties?" Eggy asked, preparing her menu pad "Hope I don't sound like I'm rushin' ya but there is a crowd…."

"Yes, we are very much aware of that." The Mayor said in a miffed tone "You really must find a way to keep your lines in orders. Someone could wind up CRUSHED in here."

"Gene, give the lil lady a break and just order."

"Right." Gene nodded "I would like-!"

" _ **MOVE IT!"**_

"Nyaugh-!"

Before Gene even knew what had hit him his nose bumped against something, the chubby man tumbling back and falling right at Don's feet.

"Holy-!" gasped the sailor, helping the dizzy Mayor up "You okay?"

Gene shook his head, tiny stars floating above his head "Y-yes, yes. Do not worry, Donald. I just ran into…into….something…"

"Where is the service?" growled a gruff voice "C'mon! We've been waitin' for HOURS!"

"Ey, boy! Don't go shovin' our customers around!" Eggy snapped "If ya wanna order somethin' wait in line for your turn!"

"Our t-?!" said the figure "I didn't see anyone else around here! Who are ya talkin' about?!"

The two Nicelanders looked forward, the voice sounding a tad familiar to them.

" _Is that-?"_ asked Don.

" _It can't be…"_ grumbled Gene.

"Quasar." called a female character, giving her partner a shove "Look, babe. I know you're kinda restless tonight but don't make a scene. Everyone here is just tryin' to enjoy themselves."

Quasar and Hailey, the two former main-players from Milky-Way Mayhem.

Gene felt a shudder running down his spine at the mere sight of the large space-fighters as he knew nothing good would come from their meeting on this night or any other for that matter.

He and Quasar had held a bitter animosity towards each other since the space-fighter made it his mission to 'impress' Ralph in some sadistic manner by going after the Nicelanders constantly, the worst of it coming to a head those days before Candybug had returned. In the wake of the villain's return however, the two space-jockeys lost their home in the melee and were now residing in Niceland, something that the male of the two former mains had LOUDLY been protesting against.

"C'mon back." said Hailey "We have to get back in line."

"They can wait, Hailey." the one called Quasar growled, his finger drilling on the counter "'Sides, it's not like this place is goin' anywhere! A few more minutes for 'em won't hurt!"

"The same could be said for you!" Hailey said, slugging her partner in the arm "Or are you STILL sulking over what happened-!"

"DON'T START THIS UP AGAIN!" the man growled, loud enough that even a few people sitting down felt themselves jump out of their seats "I feel like crap as it is so don't add to it!"

"Young man!"

Quasar twitched at the voice who had called him but for a moment, he had no idea where the sound had come from.

"Yeah? What do ya want?!"

"Down here."

The space-man looked down, surprised to find the form of Nicelander Gene glaring up at him, the Mayor's arms crossed against his chest. To say the least, the larger character was NOT happy to see the pudgy figure before him. He growled, his unusually sharp teeth bared before Gene.

"Well, look what crawled out from the apartments…."

"I don't at all mean to sound rude about this but Donald and I were here before you." the Mayor replied matter-of-factly "BUT seeing as it looks to be that you are very busy tonight, why don't you go before us?"

Was Gene actually being humble or was he trying to find a way to get Quasar away from him as quickly as possible? Even Don couldn't tell at this point and he was familiar with Gene's particular brand of mannerisms.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I guess you're the THING I ran into earlier?" Quasar laughed richly "It's kinda hard to tell you guys are here when you're so underfoot."

"Well, we all make mistakes I guess." Gene replied, doing well enough to keep himself calm in the matter "No harm done in the matter."

"Aw, REALLY?" Quasar said, the mask coming off "Hmmm, maybe if I came in HARDER you guys would have flown back into the kitchen. Maybe next time."

The annoyance was starting to rise, Gene turning back towards Don to regain his place in line.

"Yes, yes. I'm certain you have MANY abilities, young man. Now if you excuse us-"

"Hay now!" the space-man said as he roughly took Gene by his shoulder "Get back here fatty. Who said you were takin' our spot?"

"O-Oh right." Grimaced Gene "Ah-HEM! If it really means that much to you, be our guest."

"Don't play innocent with me, Tubbo!" growled the space-fighter, stooping down to Gene and giving him a light shove "You guys prance an' smile an' gibber about as if you're so sweet an' so innocent! Actin' as if you're past is so clean!"

"Sir…." Gene began, fingers twitching and tempting to roll into a fist "How can I discuss this matter to you if I have NO IDEA what you are carrying on about?"

"Oh, I forgot. The Nicelander mind only last fifteen seconds right? I guess that explains WHY ya forgot how it was YOUR fault Turbo came back and YOUR fault that so many games got infected!"

Gene was aghast that the character was bringing up those events into the conversation "So ma-?! Only _**TWO**_ got unplugged in the wake of that horrid event!"

"An' one of them was OURS!"

Quasar's voice echoed across the diner, all eyes turning towards both he and the Nicelander below him.

As Gene peered up at the larger character he could not only see but feel the angry seething from him, the contempt that Quasar felt towards him and his neighbors easy to spot.

What could Gene say?

What could he do?

"Young man…." Gene said, trying his best to push back any feelings of fear welling up within him "I cannot begin to imagine the pain you have gone through with the loss of your home but what I CAN tell you is that acting out in such a manner is NOT going to help."

" _It was all your fault…"_

The hair on the back of Gene's neck began to rise, his spine tingling.

 _It wasn't our fault!_

"Sir, please calm down."

" _You LET Turbo in."_

 _No! No, I did not! I DID NOT!_

"Look, we just want to get dinner! Is that so much to ask for?!"

"You made it EASY for him to capture you! You made it EASY for those viruses to attack EVERYONE! TO ATTACK ME!"

"Enough you guys!" Don said as he jumped in-between the two men "Look, I can tell right now that the tension here is thick enough to cut with a chainsaw but THIS is not how gentlemen carry-!"

"Butt outta of this, chum-face!" Quasar barked, shoving Don onto the floor "Don't go covering for his screw-ups!"

Seeing his friend fall, Gene rushed over to help "Donald! Are you-?!"

"Answer me, you bloated tick!" growled Quasar as he yanked Gene back.

"Quasar, stop!" called Hailey "Why are you doing this?!"

"IS EVERYTHIN' AN ACCIDENT TA YA?! IS EVERYTHIN'-!?"

"I DID NOT plan on Turbo returning! NO ONE DID!" shouted Gene, his entire face red in anger "I am so SICK of everyone pushing these accusations on us when the person who knows more about the entire thing is sitting in Hero's Duty behind BARS! If you want your answer to what he had planned, why don't you just waltz your butt right out that door, stroll down the station and ask him yourself?!"

Once again, Gene had found himself at the shallow end of the strength pool in this confrontation, Quasar lifting him off the ground.

"You and the rest of your butter-chunk friends can smile about it all you want. You guys can go about gigglin' an' scarfin' down all that pie but you know you can't cover it up. You know you can't."

Tiny legs dangled in the air in a futile attempt to reach the ground "C-Can't cover WHAT?"

"The fact that you're ALL pathetic." Quasar hissed in an oily tone "You were coded to be pathetic, the most pathetic scraps of wasted pixels in this arcade. We all know it, TURBO knew it. Why do you think he went right for you?"

The Nicelander forced an eye open, glaring at the angry alien.

"You just let it happen. You didn't even ATTEMPT ta fight back…." The man hissed "Just like you're not even making an effort now. Cause you know you can't, weakling…."

Gene was sure that the entire diner could hear his heart racing within his chest but even more frustrating than that was the feeling of helplessness he felt at that moment, making Quasar's words sting all the more.

"Put him down, Private!" Don called out. Poor Don, he was trying his best to help but even being the largest of the Nicelanders meant nothing as he was still too small.

And Quasar knew it.

Quasar reached down and picked Don up as well, keeping him some distance away "Don't worry, SAILOR. I'll get ta you next since you're so restless!"

"Donald has nothing to do with this, so leave him alone!" snarled Gene.

"Heh." smirked the man as he tossed Don onto a nearby chair "What if I talk to your GIRLFRIEND instead?"

Don saw something go off in Gene's eyes; this wasn't good.

" _Don't you dare…."_

"But she seems smart, she seems sensible enough. For a NICELANDER anyway." Quasar continued in his insults "Maybe I could test her out. See if she last much longer than YOU!"

Gene began to kick and thrash in Quasar's arms but his size was being used against him "I swear to PROGRAMMERS! If you put ONE! HAND! ON HER I WILL-!"

"You'll what?" The larger character purred, lips curling into such a devious smile "What is a small fry like you gonna do?"

"I'll-!"

"Pathetic little weakling."

"Stop it!"

"Useless, helpless mite."

Gene was red-hot in rage, wanting nothing more than to slam his fist right into the middle of Quasar's mugging maw but he was just so far away, just too small.

"YOU HEARD ME, STOP!"

"Overfed, insignificant twerp." Quasar continued, laughing at how angry Gene was becoming "Maybe I was wrong? Why should I get my blood pressure into a whirl over someone like _**YOU?**_ You're so small, you wouldn't last a second in my game!"

"You mean the game that got unplugged?!" Gene finally managed to choke out, his anger clouding his brain to what his mouth had spouted out "You mean the game YOU couldn't save, _**HERO!?**_ "

Don looked over, astonished to what he had heard, Hailey's reaction mirroring that of the Sailor.

He had gone too far.

Way too far.

And as far as Quasar felt?

He would have been hard-pressed to know what both he and Gene were sharing a common feeling in that moment, both men feeling the unwanted attention of the game prying into them but while Gene's words brought back horrible memories of the faithful night to Quasar, the space-man did have one advantage to aid in his rising anger.

His strength.

He tossed Gene onto the ground, the Mayor grunting as he bounced just slightly.

"Gene!"

The blue Mayor was regretting the very choice of uttering those words as he struggled to lift himself off the ground but he heavy thud sent him back onto his face, Quasar holding him in place with his foot on his back.

"For someone of your STATUS, you sure do talk big."

The space-man's eyes narrowed as he felt Gene continue to fight against him, trying so hard to press back.

"Gimmie a second. I'll make sure you leave a BIG MESS on the floor."

"HEY."

Everyone turned, seeing a familiar figure approaching them from the back of the kitchen.

Peter Pepper.

His face squished onto the ground, Gene could just barely make out the figure as he stood before all, arms crossed against his chest and looking not at all pleased to the brewing fight in his establishment.

"Ya know I don't like fights ta break out in my kitchen OFF HOURS." the hero-cook said, his words aimed DIRECTLY at Quasar "So would you kindly do me a favor an' remove your foot from atop my customer?"

Quasar took one look at Gene before returning his focus on Peter, that arrogant smile returning on his face.

"I didn't know you served NPCs here."

"ENOUGH!" Peter shouted "Keep this up an' you'll be BANNED! Ya hear me?!"

Quasar looked unfazed, almost humored at what he had been told but something in him, whether it was part of his conscience left or something else, told him that his energy would be better spent elsewhere. After all, even if Peter were smaller than him he was still a MAIN, someone that the space-man knew better than to

"Okay, fine. Be that way….." the former hero managed to laughed, his voice hiding back his still burning anger "I guess this guy pays for most of your bills with as much as he eats, right?"

*SWACK!*

"GAH!"

Quasar prepared himself to land his fist directly in the middle of whoever's skull had hit him but once he say Hailey GLARING at him with eyes colder than space-

"Enough."

He stopped.

"We're going home…." The female space fighter said as she gripped her boyfriend's arms roughly, pulling him with ease. Gene remained on the floor as he watched the two leave but there was something to Hailey's eyes as the two caught a glimpse of each other in those final seconds.

The female of the two looked embarrassed, unable to string together the right words in response to both Nicelanders and as such she rushed out of the establishment with Quasar tripping behind. All eyes returned upon the two small characters in front of the order window, Don on his feet but Gene still on his knees.

What HAD just happened? All he wanted to do was pick up a few burgers for the night but even in his attempts to do that he had somehow found himself stuck in the middle of chaos.

"Hey, hey. You okay?" Don asked, helping his friend back on his feet. Gene was breathing hard, trying his best to regain his composure as not to look any worse than he already did but at this point it was futile.

He could hear a few whispers, hear a few snickers. He knew people were talking about him, he knew people were laughing at him.

It was always the same.

"Gene?"

The Mayor held out a hand, using the other to shakily dust off his suit _"I-I'm fine, Donald."_

"Are you certain?" asked the sailor, rightfully concerned "I don't need to call Surge about this do-"

" _ **WHAT IS SURGE GOING TO DO?!"**_ Gene roared, turning red in the face _**"WHAT THE HELL IS HE GOING TO DO!?"**_

Don nearly landing on his rump from the Mayor's blow up "Whoa, whoa! Simmer down, Big Guy! Simmer down!"

Big Guy.

If only that name meant something in this situation.

Once more he had fallen right into the trap of a larger character and once more he had come out on the losing end. While he counted his pixels that nothing larger had risen from the confrontation it was just amazing how quickly the Mayor's mood had gone from jubilant over his upcoming wedding to downright despair and utter humiliation.

But he had to push through it. He had to.

Breathe in, breathe out; just as Mary's yoga lessons said.

There was a slight relief from that.

Not much but there was something.

"Are we next?" Gene coughed, running his fingers through his ruffled hair.

"Er, yeah…." Don nodded, his own appetite all but gone "Are you sure you don't-?"

"GOOD." The Mayor replied, not even waiting for the Sailor to finish his words. He tried to step forward, his legs shaking like jelly under him "Young lady."

Eggy once again couldn't hear nor see the Nicelanders below.

" _ **YOUNG LADY!"**_

"Yikes, okay!" the character shouted, dropping her menu pad right on Gene's face with a *PAP!*.

Don took a few steps back in caution; he didn't want to get in the way of the blast zone should his friend explode.

Gene picked the pad up off the floor and handed it back to the waitress, the atmosphere couldn't have been any more awkward.

"W-What can I get ya, shorty?" Eggy smiled nervously, suddenly realizing the words she had just said "I mean, SMALL FRY! I mean-! GAH!"

Eggy slammed her head on the counter, hands pressed against her hair.

" _Sorry….."_

Gene could still hear the snickering, the laughing. It didn't matter how much the crowd attempted to hide the facts; they were enjoying every moment of this.

"So Gene…." Don sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose "What do you want."

Gene looked Eggy right in her eyes, placing both of his hands on his stomach.

"BURGERS. _**LOTS.**_ "


	2. Chapter 2-The Size of Love

Chapter Two –The Size of Love

To say that the walk back from Burger Time was an awkward one for the two Nicelanders was an UNDERSTATEMENT.

Gene was still reeling from the events that had taken place in the diner and as he carried the large bag of burgers in his clutches his mind was still stewing on the words Quasar had said to him. Even Don knew better than to say something, despite his own want to at least bring some sort of clarity to his friend.

But Gene was in one of his moods and by this pint he knew it best NOT to get on the bad side of the Mayor.

Hopefully things would clear up by morning.

The game was quiet when the two finally arrived back at the apartments but as luck would have it, who should be wide awake to spot the little Nicelanders arriving home than

"Hey, Big Gene!"

Ralph and Vanellope.

What 'jokes' would they add to the night?

At first Gene said nothing and continued his journey to the front door of the apartments, Don making the mistake of looking at the two.

"Didn't ya hear us?" Vanellope said, her teasing tone only adding to Gene's annoyance "I know you're a lil far away but-!"

Was that ANOTHER jab at the Mayor's 'LACK' of size?

The Nicelander leader shot Vanellope a gare.

"OH!"

"Vanellope, PLEASE." The Mayor retorted, his voice much calmer than the mood on his face "We have people residing here. Perhaps it would be best that you NOT go about screeching at this hour of the night?"

The candy racer arched a brow, Gene's reaction catching her off guard.

"As if you bringin' all that grub an' not sharin' any with us is any better." The child smirked, seeing Gene's mood worsen.

"Young lady, please…"

"Let's just get in, Gene." Don said, pushing the Mayor towards the door before smiling at the two at the Wrecker's shack "Sorry you guys. Rough night."

Rough night?

Wrecker and racer exchanged looks just as they heard the slam of the front doors of the apartment building, their curiosity peaked.

* * *

"So, what type of cake do you want for the wedding?" Mary asked as she looked through the recipe book excitedly, her eyes glowing at the pictures before her "I mean, after all the weddings I've had to make cakes for it feels so weird having to choose one for us! And who to bake it at that! Should we make it? Should we have someone else?"

The pink Nicelander felt so giddy and excited as she flipped through the pages of the cook book, surprised that she hadn't begun to fly around the apartment with the happiness that was going through her.

Her fiancée on the other hand.

Gene just sat at the table in front of Mary, munching away on his second burger in gloom. Her words seemed to fade away from his ears, the burger having no taste in his mouth but he felt he just had to keep munching in hopes that it would fill up the void within him.

He felt bad enough from his encounter from Quasar but his own words were starting to catch up with him as well.

 _Why did you have to say that, Gene?_

 _You know people are going to use that against you. They're always looking for things to use against you._

 _And you said that in front of his GIRLFRIEND, too?_

 _Why?_

 _Why?_

 _WHY?_

"Maybe if we-? No, no….chocolate is fine but if we mix it with THAT, that would be GOUACHE!"

Mary was still none the wiser to what her blue bubby was feeling, her own love and NEED for cake quickly exceeding his own.

 _Munch._

 _Munch._

…

 **MUNCH.**

"I know you love blueberries….How about we have a GIANT BLUEBERRY cake! With white chocolate mousse and buttercream filling. Oh GOODNESS, just think about it."

Nothing.

Silence.

Mary finally caught notice that she seemed to be conversing with HERSELF, lowering the book to see Gene slowly biting away on his THIRD burger but from the way he was acting, it was as if he were chewing on cardboard.

Gene not reacting to ANYTHING placed in front of him? Something MUST have gone wrong.

Mary lifted the book up to her nose, her brows arching as her little fingers trilled on the cover.

"OOOOOR….. Why don't we make a cake out of SOCKS."

Silence.

"And we can layer it with plastic wrap and use Vaseline as frosting."

Quiet.

"And for the entertainment, we can have The House of the Dead zombies come in and perform a rousing circus act, and use Dig-Dug as ammo for a cannon."

"That sounds nice…." Gene mumbled, blearily eating his fries.

"GENE!" Mary shouted, finally snapping Gene out of his funk "What in the world has gotten into you?"

Gene blinked at his little fiancée, feeling caught in the moment.

"Er. I'm FINE? Maybe?"

"MAYBE?" Mary huffed as she placed the book on the coffee table "I've never seen you so hushed when FOOD is mentioned!"

"I've been listening. Really, I have."

"Even at the part about the SOCKS?"

"Say what now?"

"Dear, just tell me what's bothering you." The little woman sighed as she took Gene by his chin, making certain to squish his face.

"Murph, it's nothing honey."

"Geeeeene. You know how I feel when you FIB to me."

Gene nodded pitifully "Y-Yes, dear."

"And don't you trust me?" the woman continued "I want to help you with your problems but whenever something happens-"

"M-Mary, I trust you!" Gene blurted, hoping that he had not offended his love "I-I do! I mean-! Of everyone here, in the entire game, in the entire WORLD, you have my upmost trust and-!"

"And-" the woman cut in, putting a finger to the now embarrassed Mayor's lips "Now you will tell me what has been bothering you so much."

Gene gulped, feeling caught as he looked right into Mary's eyes.

That darn stare of hers!

It was SUPER EFFECTIVE!

Gene shuffled on the couch as he placed his burger back onto its wrapper, a look of glum falling over him.

"Dear?"

"Honey…" the man sighed "Have there ever been times…?"

Mary nodded, awaiting for Gene to finish.

"Have there ever been times when you've wondered what it felt like to have….to have just a bit of edge?"

"Edge?" Mary asked in confusion "What do you mean?"

"I mean to have a bit of strength." Gene grumped even further, his chubby cheeks resting in his hands "To at least have SOMETHING that we can use in order to defend ourselves!"

Mary didn't need to be told twice exactly what Gene was leading onto, the woman reaching over for him.

"What happened THIS time?"

"I don't think I need to go into the details, because it's the same story as before." Gene snorted, eyes narrowing the angrier he became "Some…JACKENAPE comes barreling through, starts acting tough but of course he never stands up to someone HIS size! Oh, NO! He goes after the small NPCs because that's the IN thing to do now! It's what EVERY hero does n-!"

"Geeeeeene." Mary called out as she pinched the man on his cheeks "Okay, I get it. Goodness, you leave the apartment for half an hour and you have all sorts of adventures without me! Makes me a little jealous that I don't join you on these little skirmishes!"

"No, don't say that!" Gene said, suddenly flipping himself over and taking Mary's hands tightly into his own "Don't you EVER say that!"

"Oh! O-Okay!"

By now, Gene had thoroughly been frightened, taking Mary into his arms and holding her so tightly.

"As much as I hate to admit it, at least I can take the throws….." the little man said in a nervous voice "But if they were to EVER put their hands on YOU-!"

"Gene, I can take care of myself!" Mary said as she tried to wriggle her way free but Gene's hold was just too strong "You know I can!"

"I-I'm not saying you're weak! I don't think you're weak like everyone else here does-!" Gene stammered.

"Honey, calm down!"

"Mary!" the man said, looking right in the woman's eyes "You have no idea how much I wish I could fight back! How much I could actually defend myself! Defend you!"

Having let out such a deluge of emotions, Gene flopped back onto the couch, his hands going to his eyes.

" _Auuurgh, darn it."_

Mary was far too familiar with the type of treatment that she and various other smaller NPCs had gotten over the years at the hand of larger, much more POWERFUL characters but whatever had happened out of her sights much have shaken her love given the way he was acting.

"Honey…."

Gene looked over, his eyes looking tired and worn.

" _Yeah?"_

"To answer your first question, there have been times, there have been MANY times, when I have wished I was….was little stronger."

Hearing that he wasn't the only one who had such a desire lifted a bit of worry from the Mayor's shoulders, if only a smidge.

"REALLY?"

Mary nodded, Gene noticing the smile on her face growing.

"Yes, I have but you know what?"

Gene looked up at his fiancée with a childlike eye of curiosity, nodding.

"If there is anything I have learned over the years, it's that I cannot go about worrying about the things that I lack." Mary said, her voice filled with confidence "I know I am small but that is not main factor of WHO or WHAT I am!"

MARY may have been confident in herself.

But Gene?

While he was surprised at how his future-wife took to the idea, Gene still felt a lack of confidence. He just couldn't shake how much Quasar's words had upset him, most of all because the space-man had threatened to hurt her as well.

"Blueberry?"

The Mayor looked up, Mary smiling at him sweetly.

"If it means anything, I think you're fine."

Gene blushed from head to toe "M-Mary, you don't have to say that."

"Why not?" the woman giggled as she pulled Gene closer, a hand resting on his head "It's the truth."

"Do you want to know what else is the truth?" the man grumped, wrapping his fingers around Mary's other hand "That I'm a pipsqueak."

"Oh, honey."

"Mary, it's the truth." The man sighed "And what good is a PIPSQUEAK of a Mayor?"

"Gene."

"Things have been changing here…." The little man continued "Things have been changing around the arcade A LOT and…and we just can't keep up. _**I**_ can't keep up."

Mary could sense her fiancé's sadness, left only to wonder what had happened outside her view.

"Characters are getting stronger, larger….and it feels like I'm getting smaller, weaker. And given the way everyone thinks about us already-"

"Gene, you know what I told you." Mary said, her voice sounding much more stern "You can not let bullies like them keep you down."

Gene rolled his eyes "But it seems like those bullies are seen as right, now. Especially if they say they're acting for the good of keeping Ralph sated."

"GENE."

"It feels like the only way someone like me can get any headway, to keep people off of us? I HAVE to have strength! I have to be strong!" Gene continued "Otherwise we're going to get blasted about, both in-game and out!"

"You know, it takes more than SIZE to show true strength."

"If that were true then why don't they stop!?" Gene said, finally letting his anger get the better of him "If it really meant anything no one would mess with us! No one would hurt us but they still do it! They still do it because it's easy and they know they can get away with it! If someone would actually step in and PUNISH these roughians when they treat an NPC badly they-!"

Gene knew it would be best to hold back some of the rage that was starting to boil over. It was like he had never left Burger Time, finding that all of a sudden he had the courage to say the things he had wanted to tell the entire crowd.

But the crowd was not there.

For all he knew, the crowds were back at their own homes, making jokes about how he had failed once again. And that very thought made Gene feel even worse.

"I just hate being small." The man said sadly.

"There are smaller characters here…" Mary said "It's not like you're minuscule or anything."

"I'm shorter than you." The man huffed, putting a finger on the woman's forehead "Need I remind you of that?"

"But you're still taller than Lucy and you know Nel is the smallest of us all."

"Oh, wee. I'm taller than two of our ladies. Being in third place feels great."

"Blueberry? You are NOT the smallest character here. You're not."

"I just….I just feel that way, Mary." The Mayor continued as he looked over at his fiancé "I know I shouldn't but how can I not feel so bad about the way I am when people are always reminding me just how USELESS I am?"

"You're not useless."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you are not."

"I'm not a hero, I don't have any powers…." The man drowned on, looking at his hands "I get thrown and blown up every day. And every day they laugh. They laugh because they know I can't do anything about it."

"I don't have any powers." Mary said "Do you think I'm useless?"

Realizing what he had just implied, Gene nearly flipped backwards off the couch and rushed over to Mary in a panic.

"W-What!? No, no, no! You've done so much more than me over the years, sweetie! You're life means so much more! You-!"

"And I feel the same way about you." Mary said as she scooped Gene back into her arms "I don't feel your life or your role in this game is useless and it breaks my heart seeing you this way."

As if Gene could not feel any worse for what he had said.

"Gene, being small holds nothing to how much I love you, how much I care for you, how much I love seeing you happy."

"People don't think I deserve to be happy."

"And they're wrong." Mary said "And they have no right pushing their noses in your life."

"But somehow they can. Even if I try to fight back, they find a way to ruin it. They want me to be miserable."

"You have to fight back."

"I know I have to but there are times…."

"Yes?"

"There are time when even I've had to wonder if I should just let them." Gene said "Should I let them have their way because of what I did to Ralph?"

"NO." Mary responded, getting upset herself as the realization to how much the arcade was starting to toy with Gene was getting to him "Honey, I know…I know that you and Ralph have had many years against you, and I can't say I helped in the matter but does it mean anything to remember that Ralph has forgiven us? That he doesn't want to bother us or see us hurt?"

"You say that, but everyone who follows him around seems to show otherwise. They seem to had no qualms at all at reminding us how weak we are, how stupid-!"

"Gene, STOP!" Mary shouted "Just-! Just STOP! For gamer's sake, I don't want to hear it anymore!"

It always did throw Gene for a whirl whenever Mary showed her anger but she was definitely exhausted at hearing Gene's moping words. She looked down at him before giving him a good whack on the head with her fingers.

"OW!"

"When you asked me to marry you? It was the greatest moment of my life." The woman said "I had never been so happy but I had never seen YOU so happy either and it was in those moments that I knew things were going to change, that things were going to get BETTER."

"So?"

"So, if there is one thing you want to change mister, it's not your POWERS but how you carry yourself in this place! You can't let bullies get you down! You can't let bullies beat you!"

They were already succeeding in that.

"We are more than our code, we are more than our backstories….we are just so much more!" Mary beamed "And I know you're more as well but you can never reach that point if you keep listening to every negative thing thrown at you!"

"It's not like I have a choice, Mary!" Gene said "EVERYONE in this stupid arcade has their names out for us!"

"That is not true and you know it!"

"Either way, it's just not getting better! It feels like things are getting worse and-!"

Gene was starting to feel tired, as if all his energy were drained from him.

"I just want to feel like I can take care of you. We've depended on Felix all our lives and what good has it done either of us for? I want to know that no matter what, if something happens, I can keep you and the others safe and not have to rely on Felix to get us out of trouble."

"You know it's his JOB to protect us."

"Maybe…but it only accents how it's OUR job to be weak."

Gene stopped, pointing to himself.

"MY job to be weak. MY job."

Mary was starting to see that whatever had happened out of her view, it had really given Gene quite the shock given the way he was acting. She hated seeing him so down and depressed but while her attempts of keeping everyone around her chipper was welcomed by many, she could not deny that there were many people around them who felt that the Nicelanders, as well as a collection of other smaller NPCs, needed a good reminder of their 'place'.

Gene must have gotten a taste of it. A BAD taste.

She was trying so hard to bring a smile back to his face but he seemed thoroughly convinced that no matter which way he took, no matter what path he chose, he could not do anything right. And it wasn't helped in the matter that a nice portion of the arcade had joined together to share their dire thoughts about him.

What could she do? What could she do?

"You know, they can say all they want but I'm happy how you've changed."

"Me? Change?" Gene snorted "Impossible. Everyone but Ralph and his friends are all hardwired to be the same, remember?"

"Oh, stuff it." Mary smiled, kissing Gene on the forehead "In all the years we've been here I have never seen you so happy, so excited!"

"You really think so?" Gene asked "Do you think it's possible for someone like me to change? To be good?"

"Gene, you've always had some good in you from the start." The little woman in pink smiled as she snuggled closer to her love "Just takes a while to cut through that blueberry pie encrusted center to get to it."

Mary's warmth was starting to pull Gene from his depression, the little man slowly finding the comfort that he needed.

It always did feel good knowing that someone loved him.

"So…you're okay with me not having powers? That I don't have a magic hammer, that I can warp, that I don't have strength or are the leader against a massive invasion of bugs."

Mary shut her eyes, smiling "Dear, some of the best heroes don't have powers."

"You're okay with me being small?"

"You're not small from my point of view." The woman replied, pulling Gene closer, hugging him tighter "You're plenty big, chubby-chunks."

"And backstories?" the Mayor continued "Even if I don't have the best? Do you still love me?"

Mary stopped, looking at Gene. This time around however their moods seemed to switch with Mary being the one to look worried, almost ashamed.

"Even if _**I**_ don't have the best backstory with _**YOU?**_ "

Faster than a hedgehog to a ring, Gene took Mary into his arms and held her comfortingly. He knew exactly what she had meant, once more cursing to himself that the wrong choice of words had gone free.

"Dear. Those mean nothing. Those are just written words, nothing compared to the real experiences I have had with you!"

"But what if they were?"

"I would still forgive you." Gene said, burying his face in the nape of his fiancée's neck "Those moments of the past mean nothing to the future."

"But I hurt-"

"Mary, I think I've said and DONE enough for the night." Gene panted "And…and I want to thank you for reminding me that there are some big things that are actually GOOD around here."

"Well….I guess." Mary said as she rubbed her arm nervously "Just remember Biggie, you're the one who got so riled up over this first."

"I know, I know and I'm sorry." Gene said "It's just….I don't want to drag you down for my mistakes. You don't deserve any of the drama that I bring which is one of the reasons I'm so shocked you've wanted to stay with me after all these years."

"Part of that is half the fun." Mary retorted as she tickled Gene under his chin "After all, I know you're not the same man you used to be. I've enjoyed watching you open up more and it's done everyone a world of good. It really has made you a better man."

A better man, eh?

If only Mary had head what he had said to Quasar.

"Yeah….about that."

The little Nicelander in pink looked over, noticing just how skittish Gene appeared.

"Honey?"

"Dear? Can I confide in you?"

"Why would you asks such a thing when you know the answer will always be yes?"

Inhale Gene, exhale Gene.

It was going to be alright.

"Dear? I believe I may have spoken out of term….."


	3. Chapter 3-Pouring Salt

Chapter Three – Pouring Salt

The next day, Gene knew what he had to do.

It wasn't as if the previous night was a display of the Mayor's WORSE behavior but after his loving talk with his future wife, the man knew it was his responsibility to clean it up as any good man would do, regardless of their size or position.

First thing first; apologize to Ralph.

Ho-boy.

"I'm sure he'll take it…." Gene mumbled to himself as he knocked upon the Wrecker's door "A-after all, he has shown himself to be-!"

"Genie?"

"GAH!"

Thanks to Gene's drifting mind he had not notice Ralph stepping out of the door right in front of him, the little Nicelander given quite the shock.

"G-Goodness, young man!" Gene panted, patting his chest "Don't shock people like that!"

"As if finding YOU in front of my door isn't a shock enough?" Ralph said, arching his brow "What's goin' on, Big Guy? We have another three hours til the games start up."

"Um. Ralph?"

"Yeah?"

"Look, about last night?" Gene grimaced, rubbing the back of his neck "I wanted to apologize for sounding so stand-offish about the whole thing."

Last night? What in the world was Gene talking about?

Ralph pondered for a moment before remembering the way Gene had seemed so grumpy the night before; was THAT what he came all the way to apologize for? That little exchange?

"Um, okay?" the big Wrecker said, not too sure how to take to the apology as he had no anger towards it "Vanellope an' I just thought someone had gotten your order wrong or somethin'."

"Oh, no." Gene said, shaking his head "Believe me. There was more to it than that but I still had no right to bring you nor the child into the middle of it and that is why I came to say I was sorry."

"Gene, it's no big deal!"

The Mayor shuddered at the mention of that word; BIG.

Why was it bothering him so?

"W-Well, I just wanted to make certain that I-!"

"Look, Big Guy! Don't worry yourself over lil things like that!" Ralph laughed, finding the situation hilarious "Geeze, I don't mean to be rude sir but you've been hoppin' about like a rabbit these past few days!"

Gene dug his hands in his pockets, grumbling as he blushed deeply "I've….I've just had a lot of things on my mind."

"I think you should focus more on that than you should worrying about ME, Gene."

The Nicelander looked up, Ralph's smile giving off a trusting feeling the Mayor had rarely felt between crossing paths with him.

"Are you certain? I mean, if there is anything the matter."

"Gene, I think there is a lil lady in pink who wants you." The big Wrecker smiled "Me? I'm fine."

"Well." Gene said, feeling slightly better "Well, alright then. I'll see you when the games begin!"

In an odd occurrence both men waved each other off but Gene didn't make his way back to the main apartments. Rather than turning into those double doors he made his way towards East Niceland, a few of the residence already up and milling about as the Mayor made his way through.

"One, two, three. Ah, Block Three, apartment A!"

Gene went up the steps to the first house, knocking on the door.

"Crossing my fingers that I didn't awake them too soon."

The tumbler of the door clanked loudly as a figure stepped forward.

"Hello?"

Ah, Hailey.

"Hello, ma'am." Gene bowed politely "Is Quasar in?"

What in the arcade would Gene want with QUASAR of all people?

The expression Hailey gave the little man seemed to echo the sentiments but she quickly snapped to.

"O-oh, Quasar?" the woman said, Gene hearing the slightly upset tone to her voice "Oh! Um…"

The space-woman bit her lip, looking around. She then sighed, putting a hand on her side.

"Mayor, if this is about last night…."

 _ **DISCOVERED!**_

"First off, I want to say I'm sorry for what happened."

What a surprising turn. Gene had come all the way to apologize to both characters but instead he was the one to which the apology was for but Hailey seemed deadly serious about setting things right with not only the Mayor but the entire Nicelander group. She shut the door behind herself and sat on the step to look Gene closer in the eye.

"I really don't know how many times I can say it before it means nothing to you…." The woman said "But the things that Quasar has been showing towards you? They do not reflect my own feelings."

"O-Oh! Well!" the Mayor stammered, caught more than a little off guard "Young lady I do not blame you for anything if that is how you feel! Please take me words on that."

"Your fiancée, Miss Mary is it? She's said the exact same thing, and so have Felix and Wreck-It."

Now Gene was even more astounded.

"Quasar….Quasar has always been feisty but I do not approve the way he's been treating you. I just wish there was something I could do about it to make him stop."

"He hasn't done anything to you, has he?" Gene said, his mind going to that of a concerned parent as Hailey said on the stairs.

"No, no he knows better than that but no matter what I do it's like he won't listen to me. He still holds a lot of contempt for what happened to our game but I know he's throwing that anger onto the wrong people as well as himself."

Gene hadn't thought about it that way; the entire time he had only concerned himself with how Quasar had treated him and various other NPCs that he never thought about what Quasar could be doing to himself and Hailey as well. Quasar was big and formidable but that did not mean he was immune to any sort of self-harm and given that there was no game he could respawn in should something drastic happen it would be GAME OVER for good.

"I've had a talk with him, several, about leaving you guys alone. Don't think I haven't taken notice of his actions when I'm not around. I do have my ways of finding out.

Considering Gene wasn't fully educated on the extent of Hailey's powers, it made him a little nervous to imagine just HOW she was able to keep full tabs on him, even from a vast distance.

"Young lady. Either way, I just want to let you know that what I said? I did not mean it. If I had been in my better mind, I would not have said such a cruel thing."

"Mr. Mayor, I read you loud and clear on that and don't worry. I'm not mad at you."

"You're not?"

"If there is one thing I have learned over the years, it's this." The space-woman said "My life is better spent on helping protect things, as I did in my game."

A large lump of guilt hit Gene in his middle, remembering that if it had not been for Turbo managing to get the codes from him perhaps Hailey's game would still operable.

"And maybe things have changed now but I am not going to stop helping. Even if Quasar goes about acting like a JERK."

"Excuse me?"

"What I mean Mayor, if Quasar keeps misbehaving just let me know." The woman said as she stood back up, her height compared to Gene's dizzying to the man "He has only so many strikes."

One could only wonder what the woman had meant by THAT.

"Al-alright." Gene said sheepishly "An-and thanks again for the kind words."

As the Nicelander turned to leave the neighborhood and odd feeling came about him. He had expected things to go array between his encounters with both Ralph and Hailey but to his surprise things had gone much better than he thought. Things had gone so well in fact that there was no way he could hide the smile on his face. Mary and a few of the other Nicelanders had gathered outside, the chubby pink woman smiling happily as she saw her fiancé walking up.

"Ah, there you are." She cooed, rushing over and giving him a loving smooch on the cheek "When I saw you weren't raiding our fridge I was a little worried."

"Heh, there's no need to be worried at all." Gene said, the goofy smile still on his face "In fact, I can easily say I feel WONDERFUL this morning!"

And throughout the day it continued like that. Gene felt as of a large weight had been lifted from him that many of the things that usually bothered him seemed to have but disappeared. Even when he was being thrown and blasted out of the windows, it didn't bring about the same vitriol it had for nearly three decades and most importantly he wasn't at all angered at Ralph.

It seemed that things were indeed getting better.

As the week continued on, Gene started to regain those happy feelings he had when Mary had said yes to his proposal and once more the arcade was starting to resemble a place he wanted to live in and enjoy. He may have still been on the lower ends of things when it came to height but all those negative words and thoughts were blocked. He just couldn't feel any better.

And Mary took full advantage of it all.

During the whole week, Mary had found ample times to drag her bubby to places where he would before grumpily refuse to go, the whole thing being nothing but one large amusing show for her.

"I'm telling you, I can't bend this way!" Gene shouted as he found himself stuck in the middle of one of Mary's yoga classes.

"Not so loud, honey." Mary teased, her legs folded gracefully into the position "We're here to relax."

"You say that as if you don't have months of this to your advantage." The man pouted.

"Oh, Dhalsim!" Mary sang "Gene needs a little help!"

"Ah, be right there!"

"Programmers, no."

By Friday, Gene felt as if he were on cloud nine. He was smiling, he was cheerful, and more than that he just could not stop himself from chatting on and on about what days were to lie ahead.

"So we were talking about cake?" Gene said as he pulled Mary over "What kind of cake WOULD you want for the wedding?"

"One that you won't inhale before everyone gets to the reception." Mary snickered but the Mayor took the joke.

"Oh, Pinkie. Such a widdle kidder you are! Maybe we should just make your entire dress out of cake and see what happens!"

"Gene, don't you dare!"

"Nummy, nummy…" the man purred as he tickled the woman's cheek with his mustache "Mmmm, strawberry cake. It would be perfect."

"Y-You know what else would be PERFECT?" Mary squeaked, her entire face red.

"Yeeees?" Gene schmoozed, his lips trailing up to Mary's lips before a small kiss was planet "Is there something a bit more 'special' you require, love?"

"Do you know what day it is?" Mary said, taking a breath from the kiss.

"Friday." The Mayor said, planting another kiss on the woman's lips.

"And what happens on Friday?"

"Free Fizz Fridays at Tapper's?"

The little man felt the sharp pinch of Mary's fingers on his cheek, the man squealing.

"Gene." The woman said "FRIDAY. ARCADE IS CLOSED. WHAT DO WE DO?"

Three, two, ONE.

"AH! The NPC Network!"

"There we go." Mary nodded "I knew you'd figure it out eventually."

"Sweet Ghost, I can't believe I let that slip!" the man said as he dashed out towards the door, forgetting that Mary was also in charge of setting things up. She stood at the door, chuckling to herself.

"Silly Blueberry."

Ooooo

"Ya know, I never thought I'd be one to sit in on these meetings." Ralph said as he sat with a few other NPCs on the lawn of Niceland.

"I can see EXACTLY why." Smirked Calhoun.

"Oh?"

"Any chance ya get to sneak a few DOZEN of the Nicelanders' goodies? Seems like somethin' you'd show up for!"

Ralph looked down at his plate, the thing stacked with cakes and cookies.

"W-Well, I have to support the neighborhood!" Ralph mumbled as he shoved another slice of pie in his face "An' it's not like you're here for anything else so SHUSH!"

"Oh, Ralph! Tammy! Don't start anythin', okay?" Felix said, trying his best to keep things calm.

"Yeaaaah, Ralph!" Vanellope smiled "Don't wanna start any trouble here, now do ya?"

"An' don't act like you haven't eaten too much cake." Ralph said, putting his nose in the air.

"Ah, sorry! Sorry!" Gene called out as he finally arrived to the meeting "I apologize for being late!"

"Bring us some more pie, an' I do believe that will make up in wonders!" smiled Calhoun.

"Yes, yes, yes. There will be plenty more once we are done but if we will….let us get started."

The heroes sitting in the circle of characters couldn't help but giggle at the little act Gene was putting out but they knew it was all in good intentions. The NPC Network meetings had reached out to and helped many characters and in that small way, things were starting to look up in the arcade.

And who would have thought that two tiny Nicelanders would lead it?

"Now, to get on topic for today." Gene began, his voice steady and calm "We're going to discuss many things you can do to help put a state of ease and calm in your mind when you feel like arcade life is starting to overwhelm you."

A subject Gene was VERY familiar with.

"I know things here are really hectic and sometimes it feels like you can be buried and overlooked but remember. We are all put here for a reason. Each one of you has a role in your game, big or small and there is no reason for you to be ashamed of it."

" _The more I sit down an' listen to these lil guys talk…."_ Ralph whispered towards his friends _"The more I sort of realize we have a lot more in common than I could have thought."_

" _Well, makes it all the better ya decided to stay an' listen."_ Said Felix as he elbowed Ralph in his side.

"It's easy for me to get a little overwhelmed…." Said a little mouse NPC from the group "But I just wanna make sure that I carry my weight in the game. I don't want to feel like I contribute nothing. I mean, my hero already has so much on his shoulders."

"I know this is going to sound a little silly, dear." Mary said "But don't let your work drag you down so much. You're role is important but don't be so caught up in it that it robs you of your experiences elsewhere. You're allowed to enjoy yourself just like everyone else and most of all, your role keeps the machine of your game going."

It always amazed Ralph to listen in on the conversations of the NPCs around the arcade. While he had his own trials to deal with he never realized that the other factions had their own as well, nor did he realize some of the pain they had to go through.

Through his many sittings he had learned that the NPCs had to deal with their own loneliness, their own worries and most of all their own bullies.

That was something Ralph had to learn the hard way.

It was that factor alone that was starting to drive him more into the responsibility he had as a hero. It was not about the praise or the cheers he got from those around him but rather those whom he helped and he knew there were so many around him that needed his help, their roles in the game no longer an important factor of whether or not they deserved his time.

"I just don't know…." The mouse continued "Have there been times when you felt that you were too small to make a difference?"

Of course.

"Well….yes." Mary said, a warm smile on her face "I will admit there have been times when I did worry that my actions did not matter in the large aspects of the arcade. I mean, I am just one Nicelander. I don't have any special powers, I don't have any special moves and my duties are to hand out pies and be saved by Felix."

Felix pulled the rim of his hat down at the very mention of his name.

"But it took me a while to find some groundings here. When I started to feel some more confidence in myself, I started to go out and I found characters who were in much worse shape than me so. So I knew I wanted to help them. And seeing them smile from that?"

The woman turned, looking at Gene.

"Seeing them smile, I realized I could do more. That I wasn't as helpless as a lot of people had said I was."

Butterflies were swarming around Gene's stomach as Mary continued to smile at him and pretty soon the entire circle had their eyes set upon him.

Darn it!

"W-Well, YES!" the man coughed, hoping that the blush on his cheeks wasn't too obvious "And that is the key to it all! You cannot be scared your entire life! You have to make strides to take that first step out and see what the world has in store and what you can do for the world."

"Even if I'm just an NPC?"

"You're not JUST an NPC." Gene said as he looked at the mouse "No one is 'JUST' anything. You are your own person and you are free to live your life. Even if you make mistakes, you've got to rise up from them!"

Gene felt his heart starting to race the more he talked; it was a little ironic how he felt considering only a few days ago he had hit rock bottom. All this pep talk was starting to get him fired up!

"What I mean to say is, don't be afraid. Don't be afraid of who you are and to make your own ground. There is something for all of us in this game of life."

"Well said, Genie!" Felix said, rather loudly as he clapped "Well said!"

" _Gah! Felix!"_

"S-So, now…" Gene said, just SLIGHTLY embarrassed "Moving on, we shall talk-!"

"Excuse US!"

A loud voice caused Gene to stumble forward, the man looking UP to see none other than Quasar arriving at the meeting, a few characters following close behind him.

"Um, can we help you."

"Yeah." Quasar said, the look on his face not at all welcoming "We're here for a meeting."

"A meeting?" Mary said "You are a little late but that is okay. Find a seat and-!"

"Not THIS stupid meeting!" the space-man shot back, taking a threatening step towards the Nicelander "We're here for OUR meeting!"

"What meeting?" Gene said as he rushed towards Mary's side "I was not informed of any other plans to be held here."

"Well, of COURSE." Quasar said, rolling his eyes "You Nicelanders would be the last to be informed on this, wouldn't you?"

"Hang on there, pal." Felix said as he approached the taller space-man " _ **I**_ wasn't informed either so please tell me about this meetin' because as far as I know, the NPC Network is the only thing goin' on now!"

"If you must know, Fix-It." The space-man said, putting a hand to his chest arrogantly "I was inspired to start my own group after watchin' everyone else do the same."

"Sounds nice enough." Ralph glared, not at all trusting to Quasar's plans "What is it?"

"I've started 'Heroes Without Homes Thanks To NPCs.'" The space-man said in a cold tone, making certain that EVERY NPC in the area heard him loud and clear.

"HWHTTNPC?" Vanellope thought to herself, wrinkling her nose "How do your PRONOUNCE somethin' like _**THAT!?**_ Who-tent-nap-cee? What-nack-nack?"

She was obviously toying with the man, GLEEFULLY at that.

"How it is pronounced is not important." Quasar said "What IS important is what our mission statement is and that's to help heroes whose homes were destroyed all in part to STUPID NPCs!"

"Now hold on a moment!" Gene said in anger, marching right up to Quasar "Not only do you barge in on us uninvited but you have the gall to come up with a group like that?!"

"It's not hurting anyone, is it?" the space-man grinned cruely.

"YES! YES it is! You're implying that it's NPCs faults for-!"

"And in my case, is it that far off from the truth?"

"You know it was the fault of those VIRUSES! Your NPCs had nothing to do with-!"

"The bylaws within the arcade clearly state-!" Quasar said, pushing Gene back with his hand "That unless the group is physically interfering with that of another, calling for violence against another, then it is okay!"

"Your group is nothing but blaming NPCs for the trouble of others!" Gene shouted, slamming a foot on the ground "If that is not defamation-!"

"How can you defame an NPC?" Quasar chortled, clearly enjoying just how enraged Gene was becoming "There'd have to be some GOOD qualities in order for someone to defame them!"

"WHY YOU BLITHERING-!"

"Hold on for a moment there, Gene." Ralph said as he stepped between the two "Lemme take care of this."

"R-Right?" Gene said, puffing in anger though he hid it well that he once again required the assistance of someone else to get him out of the situation.

Ralph pushed Quasar and his crew back a few yards, the other heroes attending to the NPCs.

"Um, well…..I'm sure Ralph'll take car'a things." Felix said nervously.

"Okay, WHAT is this?!" Ralph growled as he gave the space-man a good shove "What's all of this startin' some sort of club right in the middle of the game like that?! Are you crazy?"

"Careful, Wreck-It." Quasar frowned "Wouldn't wanna make us think you're sidin' unfairly now, would you?"

"How does this have to do with sidin' with ANYONE!? You just bombarded us and-!"

"Ralph, look. We have as much right as the NICELANDERS to make our own group so why are you stopping us?"

"Because I know what you're trying to do, CREEP." Ralph growled, pointing a finger towards Quasar "You pulled this before with me and that whole party thing an' I can only see you're trying to repeat yourself with this! This isn't and has never been about HELPIN' ANYONE! You're only doin' this as an excuse to hurt people!"

"My friends would all have to disagree." The space-man said "And aside from that, do you really think any of these fine heroes would join a group had their games NOT been unplugged due to unfortunate reasons?"

"Don't start this with me, Quasar! Don't you dare!"

"They all had their games unplugged Ralph and you don't want them to get all that pain off their chest?"

"All you're going to do is sit around and make excuses as why it's okay to bully NPCs!"

"So you're saying you DON'T think we should be allowed to state our anger?"

"What!? NO!"

"Then why won't you let us have our meeting?"

"Your group names specifically states you're blaming NPCs for all your troubles! It's right there!"

"Don't tell me you didn't blame NPCs for your troubles, Ralph."

"Th-that's different!"

"How is it different!?" Quasar shouted up at the Wrecker "How is it any different!?"

For a second, Ralph felt himself cornered by Quasar and the others in his group but he quickly recovered, standing tall against the men.

"For one thing, I actually took the time to look at the bigger picture of things…." Ralph began "I know the Nicelanders were scared of me. I know they didn't want to be near me but I forgave them for that. And most importantly, I learned WHY they were scared."

"Because they're programed to be cowards."

"No." Ralph said, taking Quasar by the collar "They were scared because of jerks like YOU. Jerks who will not leave them alone. Jerks who just won't STOP."

If there were any proof that calmness was something that was never going to come to the arcade, the kindling antagonism between Ralph and Quasar was proof of it. Neither men was going to let the other win but somehow, just somehow Quasar had always found a way to worm his way through.

Ralph may have had more friends than he had before but it in no way meant that EVERYONE in the arcade was on his side and given the way there were many others following Quasar….

"How about this." The space-man said "We'll change the name but our point still stands. We're here to help heroes who have lost their games."

Ralph wasn't feeling too keen on the entire idea; he knew that Quasar was lying but even if he managed to catch him in the act once, he would slyly come up with something else to surprise him.

"Ralph, why won't you let us?" said another hero.

"Yeah, we just want to have OUR talk." Said one more.

Ralph found himself to be the odd one out of the matter, a bad guy surrounded by homeless heroes and if word got out that HE were the one to impede on their sessions he would never hear the end of it. If the heroes needed to have their time to share their woes, they did have a right to it but the way Quasar had set everything up, the way he had things laid out. All of it smelled rotten to Ralph.

"Look, just one time." Ralph said, letting Quasar go "Just one time but for your next meetin' or whatever, you HAVE to tell us about it first so we can avoid crossin' wires like this."

"We'll be far enough for the lil NPCs to enjoy themselves." Quasar smiled "Trust us."

There was only so much trust Ralph could give to a person.

The Wrecker kept his eyes on the group as he walked back to his friends.

"Ralph, is everythin' okay?" Felix asked.

Ralph sat on the ground hard, taking in a breath "Yes. Yes, we're fine. But after the meetin' we need to talk, okay? You two included."

Mary and Gene looked surprised that Ralph had addressed them "Us?"

"Um, let's get goin'." Ralph cut in "What were you talkin' about again?"

"We were talking….we were talking about-?" Gene said, so flustered that he could not get his thoughts together.

"Um, ya were talkin' 'bout how there was a spot for everyone in a game or something'?" Vanellope said.

"Oh, RIGHT!" the Mayor laughed in embarrassment, his face going red again "H-How silly of me to forget."

Best to get back into action Gene.

"Um, w-well….as I said. It is best not to weigh yourself down with negative thoughts that you cannot do anything because of your role or your size." The Mayor began, his mind still having some trouble focusing "Even if you're a non-playable character, that does not mean your value as a character is NON-IMPORTANT. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise or-!"

"You may be thinking-!" came a voice from a little distance away, Gene stopping in the middle of his words "How can an NPC, a NON-PLAYABLE, NON-IMPORTANT character destroy a game?"

The Nicelander felt his skin prickle over with goose-bumps, his hands starting to shake.

"As-as I was saying! We-!"

"After all-!" Quasar continued, making certain that his voice was loud enough to carry clear into the meeting of NPCs "They're roles amount to NOTHING at the end of the day! They may as well be BACKGROUND objects and even then those things serve a purpose in making a game look PRETTY! But what does an NPC do but GET IN THE WAY?"

Ralph and the others looked over, the Wrecker and Marine clearly the most agitated of the bunch.

"That sunova-!"

"He's not-!"

"Wait, Tammy! Ralph!" Felix said, trying to pull both characters back "Don't-!"

"Don't waste your time!" Gene said, his voice very harsh "They just want to stir us. That's all they want."

As if Gene were one to talk; he was already readily stirred and irritated already but he knew he could not react. That's all they wanted to do was to see him react so they would have more to laugh at.

"Let's continue." Gene said, the fury rising within him clear as day in his voice "A-as I said, y-your role may be small but-!"

"-NPC can do BIG damage if you don't keep 'em in line!" Quasar continued, finding the EXACT moments to shout his words.

"Y-You do matter in your game! Never think that!"

"They only matter as much as you want them to! Any smart good guy knows how to re-program his NPC so they don't talk smart back to 'em! If they were smart to begin with!"

The mesh of Quasar's comments with only adding a sense of discomfort to everyone around. Ralph and his buddies felt terrible, the other NPCs felt AWFUL and Gene?

"Honey, don't-!"

Gene was teetering on the edge of a complete meltdown.

It was easy to see that the Nicelander was only moments from exploding but whatever control he did have was somehow and miraculously holding him down if only by a little.

" _I have to go on, I have to go on!"_

"Show of hands, fellows." Quasar said to his group "How many of YOU feel that NPCs need to take some responsibility in the unplugging of games?"

The entire collection of characters raised their hands, the space-man nodding in agreement.

"As you guys all know, my own game was unplugged due to an unfortunate event as well. An event that looking back I now realize could have been prevented had I actually done something."

Everyone in the game was waiting for Quasar's reply.

"I should have been more strict with my own NPCs, should have kept 'em outta places they would get in trouble with otherwise they wouldn't have wandered about an' gotten themselves infected by that virus. But I guess it wasn't all their fault. After all they did have INFLUENCE on their newly found rebellious behavior."

Mary looked over at her fiancé, seeing him quake in rage as he held the paper schedule in his hands, looking as if he were going to rip it to shreds.

"From what I gathered, they were listening to NICELANDERS about all this junk how they did more and mattered in our game. I knew it would be a problem when ANYONE takes advice from a NICELANDER gathering how out of all the NPCs here, they're possibly the least competent and least useful if any have been programmed!"

"Okay, that is ENOUGH!" Felix said as he got up, dropping Ralph and Calhoun's arms "I cannot BELIEVE you would have the NERVE to show up here an' talk down to my friends like-!"

"I'm surprised that a hero like you still hasn't gotten the message yet, Felix!" Quasar said "The Nicelanders are holding you back!"

"No, they are not!"

"You said they aren't but WHOOOO was the one who gave Turbo and those viruses the codes? It wasn't Ralph, it wasn't Vanellope! It wasn't your wife!"

"You know that Turbo caught them an-!"

"He caught them because they were EASY PREY!" Quasar said as he stood up, looking down at Felix "He caught them because they are pathetic weaklings and had it not been for them and NPCs like them, I wouldn't be homeless! None of these guys would be homeless!"

"The attack was NOT THEIR FAULT!" Felix shouted, getting on his tip-toes to face the space-man "From the way you're statin' it, Gene an' Mary just gave the codes out! You know darn well that was not what happened!"

"I wouldn't put it past them." Quasar said "Any better character would have fought his way out but what did they do? They just floundered! They just rolled about helplessly like they ALWAYS do!"

" _ **SHUT UP!"**_

All looked towards the NPC group, Gene standing the midst of it with a look of unholy rage etched into his face.

"That is QUITE enough you unruly hooligan!"

"You can't tell me when I can and cannot talk!"

"YES, I CAN." Gene said in a deep voice, no longer intimidated by Quasar's size over him, not with how angry he was "You have come into OUR game, you have insulted OUR guest, and there is no room for people like you here!"

"Ho-hum. Just like Nicelander Gene to kick someone to the way side. I should have expected this."

"You're doing everything possible that could get you kicked out of ANY game!" Gene roared "Just try acting like this towards someone else and see what happens!"

"If I were to share this with someone else…" the space-man said in a cool voice "I'm pretty sure they would all agree with my side of the argument. I mean, out of the both of us who has the shortest record of incidents, SHORTY?"

"WHAT DOES THAT EVEN-!?"

"I'M not the one who kicked Ralph out for thirty years, hmm? I'm not the one who made so many people afraid of him, hmmm?" the space-man laughed, poking Gene in his forehead "Given the choice between the both of us, who would people rather go with? The HERO or the worthless NPC?"

"I don't remember you smug ass coming to help Ralph when he needed it, _**QUASAR.**_ I don't remember seeing you stand up for _**ANYONE**_." Gene shot back "So I don't see how you can act virtuous in your actions when you have nothing to show for it but a collection of NPCs who let it known to all of us just how _**YOU**_ behaved around them."

There was a twitch to Quasar's face, the man scowling down.

 _ **BOOM!**_

"Ah, GENE!"

And with one good shove, he knocked Gene onto the ground.

"This is what I'm talkin' about!" the space-man spat as he walked over to the downed Nicelander "This is what I'm talkin' about! NPCs who get too big for their britches an' act as if they can speak to people like ME like that!"

Gene managed to shuffle onto his side "Wh-what? You're _**SURPRISED**_ that I refuse to take your malarkey?!"

"After everything you've done, you're _**SUPPOSED**_ to take it!" Quasar continued "You're _**SUPPOSED**_ to take the hits, _**PIPSQUEAK**_! You're not supposed to fight back! _**YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO FIGHT BACK!"**_

" _ **STOP IT!"**_

Both Quasar and Gene looked, Mary standing before them angrily.

"I cannot believe you'd say such things, Mister!" the female Nicelander said as she went down to help Gene up "I always believe that people have an ounce of good within them but-! You have a lot of nerve barging in on us and then disrespecting not only us, but Ralph and Felix as well!"

"I'm not-!"

"Do you really think by bullying US, we're the only ones who effect?" Mary said sternly, not at all afraid of Quasar's actions "Do you think chasing us around will bring you any closer to your so-called HERO friends? All it's doing is causing more worry and trouble for ALL of us, Ralph and Felix included! Every time you vandalize the apartments, that's more work for Felix to do! Every time you cause a fight, Ralph has to come in and break it up!"

"But I-!"

"But NOTHING, young man!" Mary screamed, even Ralph jumping back at how LOUD Mary had become "You are a complete nuisance and I will no longer stand for it!"

"Then what do you plan on doing, huh small-fry?" Quasar said as he reached down for the little woman "What could YOU possibly do to-!?"

And the first mistake was made.

Gene sprang to his feet when he caught the sight of Quasar's large hands leering towards Mary.

"Don't touch her! Don't you dare touch her!"

"Fine then!" Quasar cackled as he lifted Gene tightly by the collar of his shirt "Is this better?"

"U-Urk! L-let me go!"

"But you were so feisty. Where is that fightin' spirit, Nicelander?"

"Quasar, you heard him! DROP HIM!" said Ralph, cracking his knuckles loudly. The space-man looked over with a devious smile, making Ralph's stomach drop at his wording.

"Oh, you want me to put him DOWN?"

"Y-Yes! But if you do-!"

"Fine!" the large character said as he drew Gene back _**"HAVE IT YOUR WAY THEN, WRECK-IT!"**_

"No!"

"WAIT!"

But it was far too late now.

Quasar did drop Gene, but not in the way the Mayor had hoped. Instead, the space-man HURLED the Nicelander DIRECTLY towards Mary, neither of the two Nicelanders having a second to think before they COLLIDED with each other.

 _ **NYYAUGH!**_

 _ **AAIIIIIGH!**_

"Oh, my LAND! Guys!"

Everything happened so quickly, so fast that in the blink of an eye it was over and EVEYONE had been caught in the mess. The two flew into the snack table, knocking it over and sending an array of baked goods and other items into the air and SPLATTERING over those in the NPC meeting. Many cried out in shock as they were covered in a collection of whipped cream, frosting and pie filling but the worse-?

Ker- _ **SPLAT!**_

The worse had happened away from the snacks.

The two Nicelanders had traveled far enough to land right into Ralph's mud puddle, Gene and Mary coated from head to toe in food and thick, nasty mud a chorus of laughter echoing behind them as Quasar and his crew looked at the sight.

Mary moaned, still dizzy from her travels only to realize she was laying atop her fiancé.

"Gene?! Gene, are you okay?"

The Mayor was FAR from okay, his entire body sore and aching and made only worse by how filthy he was.

" _Ooow…."_

"Gene, are you okay!?" Felix cried out as he ran over to the two.

"H-Hold on a moment, slow down." Gene moaned, his head aching "I still need to get my groundings together-"

He looked up.

He saw her.

He stopped.

Mary looked horrible, covered in such a mess as she scrambled over him.

" _M-Mary?!"_

"Well, this is a fitting situation."

The Mayor looked over, seeing Quasar standing not too far from the others with Mary's hat in his clutches, the thing having flown off when she was hit.

"You've thrown Ralph into the mud plenty of times. It seems fitting that you two pigs end up in it."

"Why you-!" Mary snarled in a surprising fashion as she got to her feet "You think you're so big-!"

"Mary, step back!" Felix said as he stepped right in front of the woman for protection "This is somethin' you don't need to waste your time with!"

"Oh, right. Save the Nicelanders, Felix! Save them because they can't protect themselves worth jack!"

"You sir have done enough!" the repairman said "I was nice enough to ya durin' that whole fake party fiasco but this is it! You're out of here!"

"For what? Knockin' a few NPCs around?"

"They're my NEIGHBORS! MY FRIENDS!" Felix shouted "And if you can't respect them then please LEAVE!"

"So I get it know. The only way you're welcome in Niceland now is if you coddle the objects."

"We are NOT objects!" Mary shouted, finally noticing her hat in Quasar's clutches "And-! And give me back my hat as well!"

The space-man held the hat just high enough to prevent it from entering Mary's reach "But it looks so nice. Why can't I keep it?"

"I SAID-!"

"Look lady, I already heard your squawkin' loud n' clear. An' in the end, I guess even NPCs gotta feel SPECIAL 'round here, even if they don't contribute shit to their game."

"Quasar!"

"But I will admit, if there is one thing you Nicelanders do to bring a smile on my face it's that you remind me that while I may not have a game anymore, it could be worse."

"H-How so?" Mary said, breathing hard in anger.

"I could be a Nicelander Gene." The man smirked "I may not have a game, but at least I'm not WEAK."

Gene looked over, all those around him feeling as if they were towering over him, his body feeling as if it were sinking deeper into the mud.

"At least I can fight. At least I know I am welcomed in other games." The larger character said, his eyes goring right into Gene's very center "At least I know that I was made with a purpose. I was a HERO. But what will you be remembered as, huh Gene?"

The Mayor could say nothing, his body capable of nothing other than laying in the mud as he attempted to catch his breath.

"You won't be remembered by ANYONE here. You won't be loved by anyone here. Not now, not EVER. You're nothing. Absolutely NOTHING."

His center crumbled.

Quasar turned and left, the fleet of others following after him as everyone else surrounded the two in the pit but Gene didn't notice them, he didn't even feel them.

He felt NOTHING.

"Honey?" Mary said nervously as she took Gene by the arm "Honey, are you okay?"

Gene took another look at Mary, his heart breaking even more. She was FLITHY and she was only as such because she was trying to protect him. In his inability to help himself she had once more gotten hurt, as well as have her hat stolen from her.

This was all his fault.

He was nothing.

The Mayor remained silent, Mary seeing his eyes starting to cloud over.

"No! No, no! It's okay! It is!" the woman said as she embarrassed the man but he did not return it, hanging limp in her arms.

Everyone was still looking at them; the other Nicelanders, the other NPCs, Felix, Vanellope, Calhoun…

Ralph.

The way Ralph looked at them….that hurt the most.

Everyone was right; the Nicelander were nothing compared to Ralph. Gene was nothing compared to Ralph and as he sat in the mud it was made all the more clear.

"C-Come on. Let's get this cleaned up…." Mary said, her voice shaking as she tried her best to lift the heavy Nicelander back onto his feet.

"N-No!"

The woman in pink looked over, Vanellope standing before her, an arm reached out.

"Excuse me?"

"Um! We got this!" the girl said, forcing a smile on her face just as a large chunk of cake fell from her hair onto her shoes "Why don't ya two clean up an' we'll take care of the outside, right Fart Brains?"

"Uh, RIGHT!" Ralph said, smiling just as painfully "It'll take no time!"

"But we can-!"

"Mary. Gene?"

The two looked up as Calhoun approached them, putting hands on both their shoulders.

"Just let us help. Please."

Mary gave a nod as she led Gene back into the apartment, the atmosphere around the area having never been so sour.

"An' you guys?" Vanellope said as she waved towards the other NPCs "You can split too. N-No need to worry about us!"

The smaller characters took heed of the heroes' words and soon made their way back to their own homes, Niceland filled with the type of silence that made the entire game feel so isolated and cold.

"Is this what people want?" Ralph said, taking a large amount of trash to the dump "Is this how people want things in the arcade to go?"

"I-I don't know…." Felix said sadly as he swept the area "You'd think that after everythin' that happened to you, they'd stop tryin' to measure people on who they are but-!"

" _WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE KICKIN' ME OUT!?"_

The heroes jolted as they quickly moved behind the corner of the building, a ruckus rising from East Niceland.

" _More drama?"_

" _Vanellope, shhh!"_

"I can't believe you'd do such a thing!" shouted a familiar space-woman "And don't try to say you were doing it for the good of anything! You knew EXACTLY the mess you were causing!"

"Why are you on THEIR side!?" Quasar shouted.

"This isn't about that!" Hailey shouted "I just don't want to waste my time being around someone who has so much hate to spread around!"

" _ **HATE!?**_ But Hailey!"

"Good-bye, Quasar." Were the final words the woman said before she slammed the door in the man's face. He stood stunned for a second or so but he then began to pound on the door.

"Hailey! Hailey! Let me in! LET ME IN!"

As Quasar was stubborn so was his, former, girlfriend. The door did not budge and Quasar was left alone in the night.

" _WOOOOOW!"_ Vanellope said as she looked on " _Ya think he's gonna blame NPCs for this too?"_

* * *

Even after a good hour, both Nicelanders found themselves still cleaning the mud off, one simple bath not doing the trick.

"Gracious, I've never been this filthy…" Mary said, looking at her arms as she realized she would have to take ANOTHER shower "Since I learned that tar creature from Swamp Thing was allergic to roses."

Gene sat on the side of the tub, silent as a ghost. Mary looked over at the man, the rosy tint of his chubby cheeks gone.

"Gene, please say something." Mary said as she placed her hands on the man's face "Anything will do."

The dulcet tones of Mary's voice were not going to work this time given just how HORRIBLE the Mayor felt and Mary could see it in his eyes.

"He's wrong." Mary said, her brows bunching as she squished Gene's cheeks harder "You are more! You are!"

The pink Nicelander tried to pull her hands free…only to find they were stuck again.

"What the-!?"

There was something adhering Mary's hands onto Gene's face and with a slight pull, much to the Mayor's pain, she finally managed to pull away leaving two mud hand prints on the Mayor's sore cheeks.

"Oh, for the love of pie crust…." The woman said in irritation "We've both taken four showers!"

Things looked like they were going to require tougher stuff.

"I'll be right back." The woman said "I think we need to use the TOUGH soap this time."

Gene was left alone in the bathroom, humiliated, dirty and cold. He could only hear Quasar's words, he could only hear Quasar's laugh.

He could only remember just how much he failed.

And how much everyone enjoyed watching him fail.

His heart began to beat faster, his throat tightened.

" _I'm useless…."_ The man choked out, burying his face in his hands _"I'm useless. And that's all I'll ever be."_


	4. Chapter 4-Sweet Feelings

Chapter Four – Sweet Feelings

The next day was a rough one for everyone in Niceland. Ralph could see it, Felix could see it, the other Nicelanders could see it.

Everyone just felt so down.

But if there two in the game that felt the worse, it was Mary and Gene.

Mary had tried her best to wake up with a bright smile as she usually did, to keep her sunny disposition but no matter what she did she could not coax Gene to smile, not even once.

"C'mon, chubby-chunks." She played with the man, rubbing her nose against his "Smile for me. Please?"

Gene would have been able to fake it any other day but things were different. He just could not shake those moments where Mary was hurt out of his mind and it only pulled him deeper into his depression. During the entire game play, things just did not have the same excited feel. Even if Gene screamed when he was thrown about, Ralph knew he was only making the noise just to keep the player from wondering.

"Aw man." The Wrecker said "Things musta gotten REALLY bad!"

Once the games were over, everyone went about their usual business but the Nicelanders were all silent, the entire lot of them going off to their apartments, their doors shutting simultaneously as the arcade heroes were left alone.

Again, the apartments felt so empty despite the building being so full.

"C'mon guys." Ralph said as he turned towards the door "We have someone we gotta talk to."

"Who Ralph?" asked Vanellope.

The big man lead his friends through the station all the way to the office of Surge. Once near the door, they could see the glowing man surrounded by piles and piles of paper work, mumbling to himself as he hoped to make a mark in his work.

"Urgh, what is this about graffiti again? I told everyone-!"

"Surge?"

"GAH!"

Surge glowed and sparked, looking forward to see the four characters standing before him.

"Goodness! Do you HAVE to sneak up on a man like that?!"

"Sorry, Surge." Ralph said "I know this is kinda bad time but we need to have a talk."

"About what this time?" the man said "And yes, you did pick a bad time. I've gotten behind on my work so-!"

"Just hear us out on this." The Wrecker said "We had another incident at home. People are starting to go off on the Nicelanders again but last night? Last night, things have never been so bad!"

Surge rubbed the bridge of his nose, moaning.

"I am one Surge Protector, Ralph. I can't be everywhere at once when there is a tiny skirmish."

"This was NOT a tiny skirmish!" Calhoun roared, hitting the desk without thinking "We had some guys come in and said they could hold some sort of meeting an'-!"

"Well, they are allowed to." Surge cut in "Everyone has the right to form their own clubs or events."

"Yeah, but does it mean anything when that group more or less crashed the NPC Network an' barked on about how useless they were?" Vanellope said, giving Surge a look.

"Yes….yes it does." Surge sighed, shaking his head "But there is very little I can do."

"What do ya mean by that!?" Ralph blurted out, losing track of how angry he was starting to get "C'mon, Surge! I'm sure there is somethin' in the rule books or whatever that has somethin' against starting groups for the means of messin' with others!"

"I have to have evidence that they were causing trouble, Ralph." Surge continued "I just cannot persecute someone without grounds."

"But-! Ya had to be there! They threw Gene and hurt Mary as well!"

"And that's horrible. But still, I cannot do anything about it unless I am there at the time of the violation. You KNOW I can't go beyond my own zone! You know that!"

"So are you tellin' me…." Ralph began "The only way you could do ANYTHING to stop all of this is if you watch someone get smacked about in person?"

"For someone who's been here for thirty years, I would have thought you knew that."

Ralph gripped his huge fist, holding back all he could as not to SMASH the man's desk "Of all the times you DO pop up, you can't-!"

"Ralph, I think Surge gets the point!" Felix said as he took ahold of Ralph's arm, trying and failing to pull him back "We understand the situation an'-"

Even though he was trying to play the calmer head of the five in the room even Felix could not hide just how upset he was. He knew he only had so much power against the arcade and if Quasar and others who thought like him didn't listen to him, they wouldn't listen to ANYONE. Surge was their last hope in getting some sort of balance out but even the Protector had his limits, even if they were woefully unfair to the eyes of the heroes.

"Let's just go." Felix said as he turned "Thanks Surge. Sorry that we bothered ya so late."

"I understand your reasons for doing so." The glowing man said "So please understand. I can only do so much."

" _Yeah, like issue tickets for no reason."_ Ralph grumbled.

" _Ralph! Shhh!"_

The four made their way back into the middle of the station, feeling drained and out of ideas on what to do.

"Urgh, it's like the past is comin' back to haunt me…." Felix moaned as he sat on a bench "The same thing happened to the guys during the eighties but at least back then…."

The other three waited for a response, the little repairman removing his hat.

"At least back then, whenever I stepped up for 'em, it felt like I was doin' the right thing? Now, people will have it that if I help 'em once, it means I'm turnin' against Ralph or somethin'. It's like people want me to choose between who I'm friend with an' who I help."

"You're doin' tha right thing, buddy." Ralph said as he sat next to Felix "Like I said, it took me a while to really understand _**WHY**_ the Nicelanders depended on you're an' why they were so scared all the time. I just never realized I'd enter a time when people thought it would be funny to push the lil guys around, as if it would bring me on their side."

"But what can we do?" asked the worried Felix "If they won't listen to me? If they won't listen to you?"

"I think…."

The two men looked up, Calhoun tapping the side of her chin, her brain working away.

"I think ya two are lookin' at this from the wrong direction."

"What do ya mean, honey?"

"What I mean is…." The woman said in a snarky tone, planting herself right in-between bad guy and hero "There are always gonna be jerks in this arcade. Always. An' no amount of sweet talk or wreckin' for both of ya is gonna change their mind on how they should treat people."

"Oh, right. That is SO encouragin', Cal-HOOOOOUN." Ralph mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Maybe what ya need to be doin' is showin' tha lil munchkins that they can make it through the tidal waves of jerks."

"They already have the NPC meetings for that." Said Felix.

"They need just a lil bit more of you, Big Nose." Calhoun said "A lil bit more of a reminder that the arcade is not out to get 'em, that they're free to roam an' have fun where every they want."

"I guess you have a point." Felix said, looking down at his feet "I mean, I would hate to see the guys lock themselves away like they did years ago but after last night? You think there is any place they would go and NOT worry about someone larger comin' up to 'em?"

"I know!"

Everyone turned forward, seeing a candy-themed racer just beaming with ideas.

"Now guuuuuuys…." Vanellope cooed "Ya think ya can get Genie an' Mary some off time this Sunday?"

* * *

"Is there anything you want for dinner?" Mary asked, Gene looking out of the window from the living room "Anything you want. I'll be happy to make it."

"I….I really don't have the appetite for anything." The Mayor said gloomily.

"Liar."

Gene turned, Mary approaching him as she placed her hands on his sides.

"Chubby-wubby Blueberry Butt." She teased "I know you're hungry. You barely touched your breakfast this morning."

The Mayor put up no effort to fight Mary off "Dear, can you please not-"

"Do you want pie for dinner? I can make as much as you want."

"I don't care."

"Gene, please say something other than that."

"I….I can't." the Mayor said, his voice cracking slightly "I'm not hungry, I'm not….I'm not anything. I'm just….I'm just tired."

Mary backed off, feeling as empty as her fiancée.

"O-oh. Okay…." She said "Maybe it would be best if we just….just stayed in for the night."

"I think it would be for the best…" the Mayor nodded " _I wouldn't want you to get hurt because of me."_

"What was that, Gene?"

"N-nothing." The man said as he walked towards his office "I-I have some things to take care of. If you do want to do something, don't wait for me. J-just have fun on your own."

The Mayor then shut the door to his office, Mary the only standing soul in the living from. The clock ticked loudly behind her and as she held the dish cloth in her hand.

" _S-stupid-! Rowdy-!"_

She wanted so badly to swear but her lady-like demeanor stopped her just. She threw the dishcloth in the sink but while her feet paced her back and forth she just could not figure out what to do. She wanted to do something to bring Gene out of his mood and usually she always had an ace up her sleeve to do so but the way both had been hurt?

She was straining now.

"C'mon, Mary! You were able to get Gene out the first time! What's stopping you now!?"

There was a faint rustle behind the woman, Mary looking down to see a bright pink envelope being haphazardly shoved underneath the door.

"…..What in the arcade?"

The faint sound of running feet could be heard down the hall as Mary picked up the envelope, the powerful scent of sugar drifting from it...

 _*FWOOSH!*_

"Oh! REALLY!?"

And out of it as well.

"Yes, Vanellope." Mary breathed out, opening the letter "I know it's from you."

" _Darn it! She figured it out!"_

" _An' what do you think tipped her off kid? All the glitter sugar you INSISTED on packin' that thing with or your terrible hand writin'?"_

" _Saaaaaarge!"_

" _Ralph, shut up."_

At least Mary was certain it was from someone FRIENDLY this time, carefully opening the letter to look inside.

 _Dear Nicelander_ _Merry_ _Mary._

 _I'm sorry that things went bad last night and you got all muddy with Gene._

 _It made me sad to see you both so dirty since that's where Ralph is supposed to go, not Nicelanders. Ralph agreed and said it was yucky and wishes he could do something about it but he's a fart-head so he doesn't know what but I do._

 _So please come to my game on Sunday for something special. There won't be any mud I promise and you'll have lots of fun and there will be plenty of food for Mayor Gene to eat because I know he likes to eat a lot._

 _Please come._

 _Love, Vanellope._

 _P.S._

 _Wear berry picking clothes. =)_

The Nicelander looked at the scribbles and doodles on the paper and for a moment, if only for just a moment, her heart skipped a beat.

"Does she really mean this? Did she really invite us to Sugar Rush?"

Mary tipped toed to Gene's office, seeing that the door was just slightly ajar. He sat at his desk, hands on his face, slumped over.

He looked AWFUL.

The woman took another glance at Vanellope's invite, clutching the brightly colored paper. It was just another testament to how the young racer really felt towards the Nicelanders despite all they had done. Even during that tumultuous period in which the young girl had thought the Nicelanders were going to kick Ralph out again, once she heard the truth she was more than willing to give the Nicelanders one thing that so few characters had given them.

She had given them a chance.

Vanellope could be trusted, heart was in the right place…

And if it meant getting Gene out…

-Sunday-

"Where are they?" Felix paced nervously outside of the game's entrance.

"They'll be here!" Vanellope said, her voice sounding upbeat "I know they will be! I mean, ya said it yourself, guys! Gene is a man of his words."

"While that might be true…" Ralph said "I don't remember him agreeing to any of this. Heck, I haven't heard either he or Mary utter a word about your little invitation."

"But they HAVE to be here!" the little racer said, looking upset once she thought about Ralph's words "I just wanted to HELP them!"

"Kid, it's nice that you're lookin' out for others like this but don't worry so much that you make yourself sick." Ralph said as he placed a gentle hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Maybe we should go back in an' get 'em ourselves?" Calhoun smirked "I mean, the two can't be THAT hard to find!"

"Tammy, don't you dare!" said Felix "The guys already have enough people chasin' 'em around! Don't add to it!"

"I was just jokin', honey-bun." The marine laughed, pushing Felix's hat down "Ya know I wouldn't be so-!"

"Wait!" Vanellope cried in jubilation "Here they come! HERE THEY COME!"

Just as Vanellope had said, the trolley to Fix-it-Felix Jr. stopped at the exit, two familiar figures sitting in.

"U-Um, hello everyone." Mary said shyly, out of her usual work attire and dressed in something fitting to the occasion "S-sorry we kept you waiting."

"Better late than never!" Vanellope said as she rushed over and gave Mary the biggest of hugs, causing the Nicelander woman to squeak "Calhoun was all 'Oh! I'm gonna HUNT 'em down!" But I was like, 'No! I know they'll come! Mary is on it!"

"'Ey, I don't sound like that!"

"We didn't mean to make any of you wait so long…" the Nicelander said "We just had a few things to discuss before coming out."

Gene said nothing, his hands tucked into the pockets of his jacket and his eyes focused on the floor. The silence surrounding him was deafening, as if everyone around him were waiting for a retort but he refused, averting all eye contact away.

"Nothin' happened, did it?" Ralph asked, concerned. Mary bit her lip but she looked up at the Wrecker.

"N-No. Things are fine."

They couldn't have been further from the truth.

"We're just glad to see ya." Vanellope smiled.

Mary blushed slightly at the kindness the girl was showing her "I just want to thank you for the invitation sweetie. Though I am still curious as what you have planned."

"You're gonna hafta see for yourself, ma'am." The vanilla racer winked as she pulled Mary along "Now c'mon!"

"W-Wait!" Mary called out, quickly taking ahold of Gene's hand and pulling him as well "There are only so many surprises we can take!"

Try as she might, Mary could not stop Vanellope from taking her right to the trolley of Sugar Rush.


	5. Chapter 5- Berries and Cake

Chapter Five- Berries and Cake

 **S-U-G-A-R!**

 **JUMP INTO YOUR RACING KART!**

 _ **SUGAR RUSH! SUGAR RUSH!**_

Gene rubbed his temples as the blaring theme of the racing game pounded inside of his head.

"Ya okay, Genie?" Felix asked as he walked alongside the Mayor, the smaller man grimacing with great bile.

"D-Don't worry, young man. I'm _FIIIIIINE."_

Why did Gene venture into the game without a flask? That would have been a PRIME item to carry.

"Ya guys run slower than cold molasses!" Vanellope called back to the adults as she led them down the rainbow bridge into the heart of the kingdom "C'mon! C'mon! There's no time to waste."

"Young lady, PLEASE." Mary said, the little racer hearing a surprisingly stern tone to the Nicelander's voice "Now, I am all for surprises and such but given the way things have been going for the past few days, would it mean ANYTHING if I asked just what in the arcade is going on?"

Vanellope softened as she turned back to Mary, her eyes bright and sweet.

"Miss Mary?"

"Yes?"

"There were a LOTTA people in this arcade who acted excited to see me when they heard what happened here an' that I was a princess. But I kinda learned that not everyone of those people were my real friends."

Mary seemed a little surprised by the girl's reply "O-Oh?"

"Yeah!" Vanellope nodded "An' it took a lil incident with your pies to show me that you're someone whom I can really trust an' ya did look past my title. An' ya looked past Ralph's too."

It took all that the Nicelander had to keep her hands from reaching to her blushing cheeks, Vanellope's words making her take back much of the downer sentiment she had held for the invite she had gotten.

"M-Miss Vanellope!" Mary stammered, not realizing that Gene was looking on as well "L-Look, it is really sweet of you to say such things but-!"

"After that guy wrecked your meetin' an' called ya names like that, it really got me ta thinkin'…." The racer continued, the coyness returning to her face "I don't want Miss Mary o the other Nicelander OR any NPC for that matter to think that we feel the same way about 'em! I mean, what kinda game would this be if no one was welcome?"

From the side, Gene shuddered; was Vanellope trying to be sincere or was she saying things to only make him feel even worse for his actions in the past?

"Th-that is very noble of you, dearie." Mary said, a little bashful smile forming on her lips "Is that why you invited us here?"

"Partly." The girl said, leading the others down a trail away from the hustle of the center village "Ya guys have been so busy with tha weddin' when's the last time ya actually got a chance to explore? Have fun? Enjoy yourselves?"

"Well…."

"Miss Mary? Mayor Gene?"

The two Nicelanders looked at the little racer, her smile brimming as it reached from ear to ear.

"Welcome to our gardens!"

If there were ever an Eden in the game, the lot of characters were standing right in front of it. No sooner had the adults stopped they were greeted by a vast, seemingly never-ending sprawl of berry bushes and fruit trees. The fruit on the vines and branches were bright and beautiful, fragrant and luscious. Just standing at the edge of the patches, all could take in the delectable smell of fruits of all kinds, many of which the Fix-it-Felix Jr. residence had never seen before or could have POSSSIBLY come up in their wildest dreams!

"W-What is this?!" Mary said in awe, her hands going to her mouth.

"An early weddin' gift." Vanellope smiled warmly. Mary looked back at the child, her eyes as big as dinner plates.

"F-For us?"

"Ah-huh."

"M-Me and Gene?"

"Yup!"

"But Miss Vanellope! WHY?"

"Like I said." The girl continued "I wanted to show you that if there was ever a place you needed to go? You're always welcome in Sugar Rush."

It had been quite a long time since Mary, or Gene for that matter, had heard such kindness from another character. It was a moment that Mary became lost in, looking back at the child.

Mary remembered when Vanellope thought that the Nicelanders were going to kick Ralph out again.

Mary remembered when it seemed that just like so many people, Vanellope would hate them. That Vanellope would resent them. That Vanellope would continually remind them of their place, of their weaknesses, of their uselessness.

But there she was. Welcoming them to her game as if they were old friends.

Vanellope had observed Mary's behavior but took notice of her eyes; the Nicelanders eyes seemed to glisten as she looked back at the patch before her.

"Miss Mary? Ya okay?"

Without so much as a second thought to who was watching, Mary swooped in and hugged the girl.

"Thank you."

Vanellope blinked for a second but quickly came too, giving Mary an even tighter hug back.

"Ehhh, what kinda President would I be if I didn't let his Mayorishness an' his BUBBIE-DUBBIE-LOVIE in?"

Gene quickly turned, his face going as red as a tomato.

"YOUNG LADY!"

"Ah, c'mon Genie!" Ralph chuckled as he placed a finger atop the man's head "Live a lil an' have some fun!"

"But-!"

"Yes!" Mary beamed as she took Gene by his hands and yanked him right into her arms.

"NYAGH!"

"Oooh, look at all of this!" the little pie baker said as she gazed upon the shimmering and shining fruit "Can you imagine the type of pies we could make at home!? I think this one is made out of…Oh my gosh, it's actually a CRYSTAL BERRY!"

"A what now?"

"Heh, nice move kid." Ralph said as he patted his friend atop the head.

"Just wanted ta show that the eats here aren't the only things that are sweet."

Of course it didn't take long for the rest of the crew to go off on their own adventures, all of them finding themselves caught up with finding their own fruit of choice. Mary and Gene kept to themselves, wandering the gardens as each new turn took them to a new discovery, one that filled up many baskets.

"I know this is sounding redundant for a land that is made of candy…." Mary said "But….we just passed a tree that has LOLLIPOPS for FRUIT! LOLLIPOPS! For FRUIT! And they have the texture of a PEACH! How-!? How does that work!?"

"Careful, darling!" Gene said as he placed a hand on the woman's shoulder "From the way you're bouncing about, it would seem you've taken in too much sugar already!"

"I-I can't help it!" the woman said as she swirled around and took Gene by his chubby cheeks "We've never visited this game like this before and-!"

Mary stopped, taking in Sugar Rush for all it had.

"It's…..it's BEAUTIFUL!"

Gene looked about, not really sure how he should respond.

"You think so?"

"Yes!" the woman said "This reminds me of all those feelings I've had! All those dreams to go to as many games as possible! To see things like THIS!"

Gene remembered those times, long before things started to get out of hand. He also remembered when he would promise to Mary to take her to those other games, to show her the wonders of the arcade.

Another failure on his part.

Despite his fiancée's happiness and the other's enjoyment of the day's activities Gene still felt like the odd duck out of the group. True, he did find the occasional thing here or there that peaked his excitement but something was still holding him back. Something inside of him was preventing him from fully enjoying the activity as he wanted to.

"OH!"

"Gah, WHAT!?" Gene cried, startled by Mary's shout.

"Good Gooseberries!" the woman said as she darted off.

"Mary! WAIT!"

Gene took off after his love only to find her deep within another large patch….

A large patch filled with ENORMOUS, GIGANTIC, HUMONGOUS strawberries and blueberries!

Blueberries?

Gene was interested now.

"Sweeeeeeet GHOST of Miyamoto…." The man said, his jaw feeling like it had hit the ground. Mary clumsily stepped forward, still in amazement to how large the berries were. She picked one up, struggling a bit under the weight of the thing but as she the scent hit her nose…

No.

She couldn't.

RESIST MARY! RESIST!

"Mary? Mary, what is it? What's-?"

Before Gene could say anything else, Mary simply took a heaping CHOMP right out of the strawberry.

She had done it.

She had pulled 'A Gene'.

"MARY!" Gene cried out in surprise, not at all used to seeing Mary behave in such a way "You can't! It's not washed properly! It's-!"

"It's DEEEEE-LICIOUS!" Mary said, pixel hearts fluttering over her head "Oh my GRACIOUS! I have never tasted a thing like this!"

"Mary!" Gene scolded "Seriously, Missy! You're going to get that outfit of yours so dirty if you drip berry juice all over-! OORMPH!"

Before Gene could say another word, Mary shoved a chunk of the berry into the man's mouth.

"So? What do you think?"

What did Gene think?

He was lost in the magic of the berry.

"Ah, there! Got no room to talk now, do ya?"

" _This is wonderful…."_

"So I was right?"

" _This is amazing…."_

"Yup, I was right."

"Oh my PROGRAMMERS! What do the others taste like?!"

"Others?"

Mary only had a moment to react before Gene reached for a blueberry and began chomping on that as well, tossing all his Mayoral manners to the side and just going in for the gusto.

"I know that sign." Mary laughed "Vanellope! _**PREPARE FOR A FEEDING FRENZY!"**_

Thankfully, with some help from Mary of course, Vanellope did not have to worry about half of the gardens disappearing inside Gene but the man was completely enamored by the berries, so much so that he found that he could no longer force himself to stay angry or upset. Before long, he was going here and there faster than Mary or anyone else could catch up, tasting whatever candied fruit along the way.

"Does he EVR get full?" Calhoun asked, Felix laughing to himself.

"I think possibly in nineteen eighty nine but that only happened because Pac-Man had a fight with him over some cupcakes. It did not end well."

There was an entire cache of fruit the Nicelanders saved up, both of them swimming with ideas on what new pies to create and what new sweets to bake.

And of course, Gene was still sneaking blueberries.

"First! Pies, of course!" the man said, his pride and power flowing back to him "But then-! We could make sorbet! Yes, yes! And the others! Oh, they would LOVE this and-!"

"You're drooling already." Mary smiled "As endless as your appetite is, dear. Please don't take in TOO much."

"Why would you suggest such a thing?" Gene huffed "I am fully capable of knowing when I reach my limit!"

" _PAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"_

" _Ralph, SHUSH!"_

"Besides…" the man said in a snooty tone "I just want to ensure that what we take home is palatable, m'dear. You wouldn't like it we were to waste our time on inferior fruit, now would you?"

"I swear, you're going to turn into a blueberry with as many as you eat." Mary snickered, going behind Gene and holding up two berries "Oh NOOOO! Look! Your butt's already the size of two of these things!"

As if Mary teasing him were not bad enough, Gene lost his train of thought and actually turned to look at his behind in worry.

"No, wait." The woman said, a cheeky grin on her face "Never mind. You're butt's ALWAYS been that large!"

The snickering of the others could not be hidden no matter how much they tried. Gene wasn't beaten yet though, despite the childlike behavior he was displaying as he pouted about.

"Speaking of measurements…" the man said, reaching for one of the strawberries in the basket "I do believe this fine specimen displays the PERFECT circumference to your HEAD."

Try as she might, even Vanellope had to give Gene that one, the girl snorting before glitching behind Ralph.

"That's not funny."

"Yoo-HOOOO!" Gene said, his eyes as big and bright as his love "Fe-WIIIIIX! I have a supah pie! Tee-hee-hee! Girly things and PINK!"

"Oooh-! YOU-!" Mary blushed as she swatted Gene on his head "If you're gonna be like that, no berry tarts for you!"

"But DAR-LIIIIIIING!" the Mayor laughed, tickled by his love's behavior. Mary crossed her arms against her chest and huffed, little pixels clouds of frustration popping over her head.

"Big butted, blueberry brat." She squeaked, running her fingers through her hair nervously "I-if it's not one thing with you, it's another."

Why did Mary do that?

Gene observed the woman once more, watching her as she once again ran her fingers through her hair.

Something was off.

Something was odd.

Wait!

Her hat!

"Dear?"

Mary turned, seeing that Gene now appeared to be quite worried.

"Is something the matter?"

Was Gene talking about the joke?

Finally realizing what she was doing, Mary quickly lowered her hands and blushed bright than before.

"O-oh! It's nothing!"

"Are you cer-?"

"How can I get so upset over a hat?" the woman said, trying her best to push away her bashfulness "I-it's not like I've been seen without it before and-!"

Maybe so, but Gene knew that Mary was bothered after losing her hat to Quasar. All week she had managed to go into game-play without it and the gamers hadn't noticed a single thing off about the matter….

But it was still wrong.

It was wrong because Gene hadn't gotten it back for her.

Granted, a missing hat did nothing to detract Gene from his love but he couldn't leave her looking so upset or feeling so awkward without it.

"They programmed so many copies of the same outfit for us…." Mary sighed "But I only get ONE HAT out of the entire thing? How does that make any sense?"

Gene went through the thickets of the blueberry bushes, looking, looking, looking until-

Ah-HA!

"And to think, I usually tell MEG not to feel upset when she loses her hat but here I am with-!"

"There."

Mary stopped as she felt Gene place something in her hair.

"Huh?"

"Take a look…" the man smiled warmly, pointing to the reflective surface of one of the large cherries they had gathered.

Mary looked down to see that within her hair was a beautiful collection of blueberry blossoms, the soft white and blue flowers adorned with a few, much smaller, sugar-kissed berries.

"I know you prefer roses above all else." Gene smiled "But either way, you look-"

Smooch.

A wave of warmth hit Gene as he felt Mary's soft lips touch his. The kiss lasted but a second but it felt so wonderful.

"Big blueberry."

"W-What?" Gene managed to get out, Mary embracing.

"You put yourself down so much…but the things you do for me. The ways you make me feel happy."

Was Mary really happy?

Maybe it was the way the two were now embraced in public that had Gene feeling a little wary but as his heart raced inside his chest he realized there was no point in been so worried, so scared.

He was with the one he loved.

" _See, he DOES get better when no one's screamin' at him…."_ Felix whispered to the others, the group of four watching the soap opera unfolding in front of them.

 _"So, do Felix an' I get this mushy?"_ Calhoun asked, a brow arched _"Be honest. I can take it."_

 _"Trust me, I've seen some…..THINGS."_ Ralph looked back at the Marine _"An' it makes tha two of you look TAME."_

 _"WHAT?"_

 _ ***KA-BOOOOOOOM!***_

From the distance, the group felt the ground rock, the entire game shake! Their screams were only drowned out by the rumbles coming their way, a massive rainbow colored mushroom cloud rising in the distance.

"What was that!?" Calhoun shouted, springing to her feet and shieling the others.

"Oh! What time is it?" Vanellope asked, all fear replaced by excitement "AH! AAAAH! I think we're int time!"

"Er, for WHAT!?" Felix shivered, his hand gripped upon his hat.

Once more Vanellope lead the charge, much too excited to even wait.

"Hurry! HURRY! We don't wanna miss the big show!"

"Big show?" Gene said, his arms still wrapped around Mary, his brows bunching in worry "Urgh, I've got a bad feeling and it's NOT from the berries."

Not leaving Vanellope alone on the rush, the group made their way towards the fall-out zone, surprised to find that it had taken them right back into the main heart of the village, the rainbow smoke and sweet smell of cake filling the air.

"Gah, this game." Calhoun coughed, waving the smoke from her face "I swear, if I come outta here tye-dyed, someone's head is gonna roll."

"Do that AFTER ya taste what's cookin'!" Vanellope smiled "I nearly forgot about Candehead's class!"

"Wait. WHAT class?" Ralph asked "I didn't know the kid had a class."

"She sure does!" said the vanilla racer as she looked back at the Wrecker "Ever since the hard-reset, Candlehead's been getting' back to her roots an' she loved her new-old house an' the café so much she decided to hold cookin' classes in it!"

"Well, it's good to see that the dear is doing something nice." Mary said, hoping that she didn't seem too nervous about approaching the smoldering café "But honestly, I'm sure that blast was felt seven GAMES away! What in the arcade could she be concocting to cause THAT!?"

"Mmmm, I dunno." Vanellope replied, tapping her lip "But whatever it was, I'm sure it's gonna be GOOD!"

As the others were to expect, the Candlewick Café was abuzz with people just as curious as they were, the smell of the cake getting stronger.

"Hmmm?"

Which only served to make Gene hungrier.

"You know what?" the man said, doing a terrible job at feigning concern "MAAAAYBE I should just go check on the child. Make sure she isn't burned, or that there isn't too much tasty cake surrounding her that may require the assistance of someone to get it away from her before…before things happen."

"Nice try, GENE." Mary scoffed as she shoved the man into the café with the others.

The six were met with an energetic sight; Candlehead going here and there as her 'students' continued their lesson, many bags of flour, candies and others things scattered around.

"No, just don't let it sit there like that!" the girl said, her pig tails wagging everywhere "Taste the chocolate! BEEEEE the cho-co-laaaaaate!"

"Candlehead?"

The cake racer turned her head so fast the others were surprised that it hadn't swung in a complete circle.

"EEEEEEEEEEE!" she cried in glee "VANLLOPEEEEEEEEEEEE! YOU'RE HEEEEERE!"

If Candlehead's voice had been any HIGHER, it may have been able to shatter paper.

"An' ya brought MORE people?!" the girl shrieked again as she dove in for a hug "AAAH! This is gonna be so GREAT!"

"Yeah!" Vanellope said, making a quick dodge away from the on-coming Candlehead "Hey, C-Butt! I'm sure RALPH would like a hug! Go hug him! REALLY hug him!"

Vanellope didn't have to speak twice, Candlehead bouncing as if she were made of rubber RIGHT onto Ralph's face, latching on like some sort of alien.

"HIYA MISTAH WRECK-IT-RALPH!"

"Mmph. H-hi Candufhef."

"An' Mr. Fix-it-Felix Jr!" the girl sang as she hugged Felix "An' Mr. Mrs. Fix-it-Felix Jr. Sargent Tamera Jean Calhoun Space Marine!"

"W-what? HOW?" the Marine pondered as Candlehead clutched onto her, UPSIDE DOWN "How did she even string that together!?"

The girl gasped as she looked down, seeing the two Nicelanders below her.

Gene knew that look; he knew it all too well.

"Y-Young lady, DON'T-!"

"HIYA MR. MAYOR NICELANDER GENE!"

With a large WHOMP and a short cry, Candlehead landed atop Gene like a stone, the man feeling helplessly crushed under the girl but his 'greeting' didn't end there. Instead, Candlehead got up and smushed Gene in her arms, the man kicking his little legs helplessly.

"Its sooooo nice ta see ya not bein' grumpy an' visitin' us." Candlehead smiled, oblivious to the fact thatg Gene was now turning PRUPLE in her arms "I know you're gonna LOVE what I'm makin'!"

" _CAN'T! BREEE-_ _ **EATHE!**_ _"_ wheezed Gene, his spine cracking painfully only to be dropped a second later as Candlehead moved on and gave a hug to Mary, the woman enjoying the gesture much more than the others.

"Yes, it's so good to see you again darling."

"EEEEE! Ya all came ta see me COOOOOOK!" the girl squealed in delight "This is so COOOOOL!"

"Eh, it's not like I've NEVER been to one of your classes before." The vanilla racer grimaced "'Member that time I wound up entombed in CHOCOLATE for three hours?"

As if to drive home the pure insanity of the other racer's cooking, Candlehead began munching on a large chunk of chocolate from seemingly nowhere.

One shaped exactly like the head of a TERRIFIED Vanellope.

"Mmmmm, an' wasn't it great?"

"I take back what I said." Gene piped in, turning to leave "Seems to me the kid can take care of herself. BYE."

"Genie, wait." Felix said as he pulled the Mayor back into the café "Don't be rude. Vanellope said that Candlehead was teachin' a class we might be interested in!"

"Yeah, at this point I'm interested in leaving this game ALIVE."

" _ **GENE."**_

"We thought an H-Bomb went off back here. What's goin' on C-Butt?"

"Oh, nothin'!" the girl tittered to herself "I was just preppin' tha class for tha REALLY big cake we're gonna make! Really, REALLY big!"

"Golly, it must be a special kinda cake if it takes this much work just to get ready for it." Felix said, looking like a curious child. The mint-chip racer's smile only grew wider, the candle atop her chef hat throwing sparks all around.

"Ya guys…." The girl said, her voice hushed and quivering "You have not LIVED until you've tried this cake. HAVE. NOT. LIVED!"

"Kiiiiiid, she's getting' a sinister look in her eyes." Ralph relayed to Vanellope.

"Don't worry. That always happens when she gets excited over food. I'd think you'd be familiar with it."

"Okay everyone! Battin' practice is over! It's time ta for tha game ta begin!" the candle-headed racer commanded, clapping her hands together "An' since we have a few…SPECIAL guest today, I figured it would be PERFECT for them to join in on the fun in a more HANDS-ON experience."

"Better get some goggles on…." Whispered Vanellope "Things are gonna get meeeeessy…."

Gene looked down at his suit, a bit nervous at that thought "Er, maybe it would be better if wa viewed this from a DISTANCE."

"No, no, no mister." Mary said, pulling back on the man's collar "STAY."

Candlehead was just beaming with happiness as she looked at the others "You have not LIVED until you've tried this cake! I have searched EVERY cook book in the arcade for a recipe to beat it but none can compare! It is a cake for the ages! It is the cake for the UNIVERSE! It is-! It IIIIIIIS-!"

Once more, Candlehead was unable to contain her excitement, squealing and giggling madly as she jumped into the air.

"AWESOMEBRIGHTESTBESTNESS CAKE!"

"My goodness, child. Calm down before you EXPLODE." panted Gene, just getting exhausted from watching the girl go to-and-fro.

"Ah, ah! I need all tha energy I can get for this!" the girl smiled as she pulled Gene forward near the table "For right now, I am going ta prepare the cake that MADE my family! The true cake of all cake that ever caked in cakeness of _**CAKE!**_ I am gonna prepare-!"

The girl drew back an ENORMOUS breath, her chest puffed out.

 _ **THE RAINBOW SUPREME TOWER CAKE!**_

A few of the candy people ohhed and awed at the announcement.

"First!" Candlehead said, a finger in the air "We need ta gather tha ingredients! Mr. Mayor Nicelander Gene, I'll need a hand!"

"O-of course." The man stumbled about but Candlehead was quick to catch him shoving a few items in his arms.

"Eggs? Only the best! Cream an' sugar, fresh an' sweet!"

"H-hold on! I can only carry so much!"

"Flour, honey, all that fine stuff!" the girl continued, her words coming about like some sort of song "We gather up these tools but they are only the base!"

"Ya think Gene'll be able ta handle this?" asked Ralph.

"Pffft, I don't know. But it'll be fun to watch, don'tcha think?" Vanellope laughed.

Gene began to struggle under the weight of the ingredients as Candlehead continued to flutter along "Onto the table they go!"

"I-I can't-!" hasped Gene, opening an eye to see that, to his dismay, the table top was a lot higher than he would have liked "MISS CANDLEHEAD!"

"Ah, I got it!" the girl tittered, helping Gene with the bulk of items before he dropped them. She then looked down, noticing that Gene wasn't up eye level with the table "Heh, I know how it feels!"

Once again Candlehead bounced off, coming back with two large books in her hand. She placed them on the ground before picking Gene up again.

"GAH! Young lady!"

"There ya go!" she said, placing Gene on the books "I'd figure since you're smaller than me, TWO books would be better than just one!"

Again, Gene's height somehow reared its head into the conversation but the mayor knew better by now to let it bother him. After all, Candlehead meant nothing but the comment.

" _She's just a child. She's being nice, she's being nice…."_

At least he forced himself to think that.

"Okay!" The girl said "We got all the basics! Let's mix!"

Candlehead just DOVE right into her work, not even caring if she was being a tad messy with her techniques. The eggs went into the enormous bowl but she then leapt upon the table, pouring in the cream and sugar, each of the large containers tucked under and arm.

"In they GOOOOO!" she cheered, everyone taking a step back in caution as not to get caught in the deluge of sweets "Can't stop? SO WHAT?!"

Candlehead couldn't stop, she WOULND'T stop, not with the way she was feeling!

"Well, the base is done!" Candlehead beamed, wiping her brow.

"The base?" Gene said "You mean there's more to this?"

"Much, MCUH more!" the girl said happily, spreading her arms out "What we have here is just plain ol' batter. It needs MORE in order to be a REAL Rainbow Supreme Tower Cake!"

The girl hopped from the table and ran to the back of the large kitchen, all eyes still on her.

Where is the-?

WHOOPS! That's not it!

An' here is the CHOCOLATE ones!

Oh, a peanut. NOM!

A split second later she came back with an armload of what looked to be rather large, and most importantly, GLOWING candy spheres.

Upon second look, Ralph suddenly realized what they were, his eyes wide.

"Holy-! Are those-?"

"Power-ups!" Candlehead nodded "Pure, powerful an' just right for bakin' POWER-UPS!"

"So, it's the Power-Ups that do it?" asked Gene, peering over the table in an attempt to get a better look.

"They add tha kick but first-!"

The girl reached down into the bag of candies next to her, pulling out handfuls upon handfuls of sugar stars.

"Red stars for spice, they make it taste nice!" the girl danced over the bowl, tossing the delights in "Yellow, buttery an' mellow! Blue adds delight to ever bite!"

Calhoun was far too entertained, the woman putting a hand to her face as she snorted loudly.

"Should we be seein' this? I feel like I'm watchin' an initiation dance."

"Shh! It gets BETETR!" smiled Vanellope.

"Orange for zest, purple makes smiles the best! Green is sweet, it can't be beat! PINK, TURQUISE, LAVANDER AN' ALLL INBETWEEN! GET INTO DA MIXTURE!"

"She's not…she's not summounin' an evil spirit, is she?" asked Felix "Because I swear, I think I saw Saten do this once."

"Candy is in, all that's left is power!" the candle-headed racer said "But I'm gonna need YOUR help!"

"OUR help?" asked Ralph, the girl nodding in response.

"I need….. _ **POW'AH!**_ " Candlehead said loudly, her tiny fist pumping in the air.

Everyone just looked, not sure how to respond to her actions. The girl huffed and tapped her foot on the table, disappointed at the others' lack of energy.

"Ya want a good cake, RIIIIIGHT?"

"Yeah?"

"Ya want tha best cake, RIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT?"

"Yeaaaah?"

Candlehead fell to her knees, her arms in the air "Then I'mma gonna need….POW'AH! SAY IT WITH ME!"

The other characters looked at each other, a little confused but humored nonetheless.

Eh, why not?

They lifted their hands in the air, following Candlehead's movements.

"Powers?" said Felix.

" _ **POW'AH!"**_

"Power?" said Calhoun.

" _ **POWAAAAAAAAAAH!"**_

"Power?" said Ralph.

"I'll say it once, I'll say it again!" Candlehead shouted _**"POW-AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**_

"POWAAAAH!" everyone said, Candlehead taking in all the excitement in the room, grabbing two power ups in her hands.

" _ **AND THAT'S WHAT WE'RE GONNA GET!"**_

The girl grabbed the two spheres and SLAMMED then together but before they had a chance to activate on her, she dropped them into the large bowl.

"Is that…is that sanitary?" Gene asked but a bright glow caught him by surprise, the batter bubbling and shaking.

"RAINBOW RUCKUS!" the cubes said from within and then-!

Ka- _ **POW!**_

A massive explosion of light enveloped the entire area but rather than spreading the batter everywhere, it instead contained itself, the pillar of mixture now spiraling around as if by magic! Felix looked in awe, the rainbow colored streams dancing and flying around the room.

"Oh my LAND!"

The beautiful carnival of colors began to flood the room, spinning and forming into various shapes and formations, their hues growing more intense and beautiful, the scent of the sweetest of cakes filling the air.

Even Gene had to admit that he was taken aback by what he was seeing but he still ducked in caution.

"Cake is EVERYTHING! Cake is the BEST!" Candlehead smiled, the waves of batter suddenly swirling around her "CAKE UNITES ALL!"

The colors continued to swirl around the girl, going faster and faster until…

"She-she's liftin' off the ground!" shouted a candy child.

Indeed, the action of the batter floating around Candlehead was enough to lift her several feet into the air, the girls smiling bigger than ever as she lifted her hands into the air.

"Aaaaaaan' THEN-!"

She pointed towards the awaiting pain.

" _ **BOOM!"**_

She pointed towards the silver pan on the table, the colors seemingly obeying her moments as they SAILED towards the surface but as they did, another large flash of light appeared in the room. Once it had dimmed, something wonderful stood before the group.

A massive, towering, rainbow-colored cake, formed into PERFECT layers and baked to perfection, its warmth felt by all, its sweetness filling the room.

Ralph just looked at the thing, not sure whether or not to believe what had happened.

But he had seen stranger things…and he began to clap.

Slow at first but it started to go faster.

And soon the others joined in as well, the crowd mesmerized by the show they had been apart of.

All except Gene.

Gene was just frozen in place, starting at the enormous cake before him.

" _Honey…"_ whispered Mary, nudging Gene in the side _"Don't be rude."_

"O-oh right!" Gene said sheepishly, joining in with the applause.

Candlehead struck a proud pose, a surprising gesture for the usually ditzy girl.

"Heh, tell me if ya've ever seen a cake like _**THAT.**_ "

She looked mighty proud indeed.

And then she promptly fell off the table.


	6. Chapter 6- Shock

Chapter Six – Shock

Not only did Candlehead's cake LOOK wonderful but upon tasting it-

"Mmm! I don't care if you're not too fond of sweets, Tammy!" said Felix as he took another bite "Ya hafta admit that tha girl went above an' beyond with this!"

Pure pixel perfection!

Calhoun tried to play solid despite her husband's teasing, tapping the fork onto the plate.

"It's palatable…" the woman said arrogantly "But as ya know, I'm not inta this cake business."

Who was she kidding? She LOVED it.

Candlehead couldn't have been prouder as she watched everyone around her enjoy her creation.

"I'm glad ya like it!" the girl said in glee, her smiling so bright one would have to wonder how it wasn't seen the next county away "I told ya, it's a special family recipe but I would love to share it around the arcade!"

"Oh, yes. Yes." Mary nodded with a warm smile "The guys at the apartment wouldn't be able to keep their mouths quiet about this if they were to get a taste of it. Isn't that right, honey?"

Gene hadn't heard a word, the Nicelander much more concerned about getting another slice of cake on his plate.

" _Nnnf, heaven!"_ he said to himself, going through bliss with each tantalizing bite.

"GENE!"

The man squeaked, looking over at the others in embarrassment "HMM?! W-What was that dear?"

There were a few snickers, Mary waltzing over to her love and pinching his cheeks.

"Anytime we get you around food, mister…."

"Say, Miss Mary?" Vanellope asked.

"Yes, dear?"

"Have ya picked anyone to cater for the weddin' yet?"

"Oh, now that you mention it-!" the woman said with surprise "We've been so busy these past few weeks, I've let it slip my mind!"

"Well, we still have time." Gene said, putting a comforting hand upon Mary's shoulder "So there is no need to get yourself in a tizzy when we have-!"

"CANDLEHEAD!"

Everyone looked over, Vanellope holding her arms out.

"Excuse me, young lady?"

"CANDLEHEAD!" the girl repeated, pulling the goofily smiling racer near her "The solution to your cake problems is right here!"

Gene blinked, not fully getting the clue "Repeat that, now."

"Ah! YES!" Mary beamed, rushing over to Candlehead and taking her by the hands "Of course! Your cakes! Your cookies! They would be perfect for our wedding!"

"Y-you-?" the mint-chip racer stuttered out "Y-You want ME to make your cake for the weddin'? Y-Ya mean….tha BIG ONE!?"

"Yes!" Mary nodded, feeling just as giddy as any sugar-fueled racer, hopping about "The big, BIG ONE!"

What happened in the kitchen would stun everyone around.

Candlehead had gone completely silent.

At least for a moment anyway.

"But…but I already got a part as one of your train holder thingies…." The girl said, her knees knocking against each other.

"You can still do that, I promise!" Mary said "But your cake! Your sweets! They're much too good to just keep here, sweetie! You HAVE to share them with the rest of the arcade!"

The little pink Nicelander took a step back, allowing herself to breathe and calm down. Once settled, Mary once again put her gaze upon the little cupcake racer, her smile so sunny, sweet, and sincere.

"Young lady, it would be an honor if you could please create your family's cake with us for our wedding."

Once more Candlehead went silent, Vanellope noticing that the flame atop her wick seemed to shrink in size. The little racer slowly made her way, backwards out the door, with her eyes still glued upon her guest. She finally made it outside, all left to wonder what exactly had happened.

"Is…is she alright?" Felix said, wringing his hands in worry. This time, Vanellope shared his sentiments, not used to seeing Candlehead react in such a way when it came to her cooking.

"Er, I-I'm sure she's fine. She's just-"

 _ **KIIIIIIIII-YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_

Fine.

Candlehead was just fine.

From within the café, the group could see the explosion of excitement performed by the racer named Candlehead. The girl turned cartwheels, flew in barrel-rolls in the air and through it all she continued to cheer and shout, fireworks and sparks flying from the top of her head.

While everyone else could only stand in watch….

"Heh, guess someone is happy."

Calhoun just smiled.

" _AURGH! MY EYES!"_

Once things had been calmed down, as well as a few candy people extinguished from the rain of sparks, the group completed their plans.

"That sounds wonderful!" Felix said "Candlehead can still help tha others durin' tha main ceremony but before that we'll help her get her cake an' sweets set up."

"Ya guy's aren't scared of anyone takin' a few bites of it before tha reception?" asked Ralph.

"I'll have a few of my boys take guard on it. No one is gonna lay a finger on tha kid's sweets." Snorted Calhoun, all before giving Ralph a devious glance "Less you're givin' us hints that if someone is gonna come sneakin' in…."

Ralph blushed deeply, his brows furrowing as he took a step back from the Marine "Hey! Hey, I was just givin' out some advice, that's all!"

The big man looked to the side, thumbing over to the Nicelanders beside him.

"Sides, if there is anyone that's gonna go off an' snack before the 'I Dos' maybe ya should put some guards around GENE over here!"

Gene, the Mayor now on his NINTH slice, quickly picked up on the little jab and gave the Wrecker an annoyed pout.

"Oh, HAW HAW. As if I would do such a thing to jeopardize an event like that."

"Need I remind you of that New Years?" Ralph grinned "The way Ms. Paccy busted in an' how Mary shoved your fat butt in a corner?"

"Wait, you REMEMBER that?" Gene gasped sarcastically "I thought you were OUT DOORS on that night!"

"GUYS."

"Okay, I think we got the point Gene." Mary sighed as she walked between the two men, pushing them apart "And with so much done and still so much to do, perhaps it would be best to get home."

"Ooooh! Not yeeeet!" Vanellope whined as she pulled Mary towards her "It's not even that late!"

"Young lady, we still have so much to do and unfortunately we all have work in the morning. But I do want to thank you. I want to thank you so much for showing us such kindness and fun today."

"Heh, it was nothin'!" the girl smiled back "You're ALWAYS welcome here, Ms. Mary!"

The little woman nodded at Vanellope before turning to Candlehead "And you? Keep your schedule open because we have a LOT to discuss about cake, my dear! Lots!"

Candlehead's pigtails twirled in joy, her eyes big and bright "N'k ya. N'k ya so much, Ms. Nicelander Mary!"

Suddenly, there was a large spark atop the girl's head.

"Ah!"

"Yes, dear?"

"We have so much cake!" the mint-chip racer piped in "Take some back to tha other Nicelanders! I wanna know what they think about it!"

Ralph looked at the MASSIVE tower of cake that stood before him. Even for someone his size, the cake looked like it would take DAYS for him to eat on his own.

"Man, ya guys are gonna have left overs for days."

"Yes, but tasty, TASTY leftovers!" Felix smiled, already planning for dessert the next day.

Once the slices were loaded up onto the trolley cart, the group prepared to part ways but they were all still excited, still filled with energy from the day they had experienced.

"Ooooh, I just cannot wait!" Mary sang to herself "This is only making me wish the day would get sooner!"

"Th-the day?" Gene blushed, his stomach turning flip-flops at the mere thought of the wedding happening only hours away "Y-Yes, it shall be grand. I know it well be, Mary but don't-!"

"I'm sorry, I just can't hold it back!" the woman said as she leapt forward and embraced Gene in a tight hug "And now that we have the cake, everything is perfect!"

Gene felt as if he were melting in Mary's hold, his eyes growing warm and pixelated hearts popping over his head.

"I-I know sweetie….I know…."

"Were we THAT affection in public?" Calhoun said, scratching her head "Be honest with us now."

"If I am, do ya promise not to shoot me in the face?" Ralph chuckled, shaking his head.

Candlehead continued to watch the scene all before cupping her hands on her cheeks "Mister Mayor Nicelander Gene!"

"GAH! What!?"

"I have ONE MORE THING I need ta discuss with ya!" the girl said as she took Gene by the hand and dragged him all the back down to the village.

"NYAAAAUGH! What is it, child?!"

"Will he come back alive?" asked Mary, Vanellope walking along side her.

"Don't worry! Candlehead won't inflict TOO much damage on 'im!"

Gene felt as if he were being flown through the air like a kite with the way Candlehead was pulling him but as quick as a wink the two were back at the café.

"G-Goodness." The man panted, trying to get his groundings about him "W-What in the arcade could POSSIBLY be so important that you had to-?"

"I want ya ta have somethin'."

Gene looked up at the racer, her usual familiar goofiness replaced with a rather mature air that the man wasn't used to.

"Huh?"

"I have a book I want ya ta take back ta Miss Mary." Candlehead smiled "It….it's one of my mom n' papa's books so-"

"Wait, your PARENTS'?!" Gen gasped "No, no, no, NO! I couldn't even think about taking-!"

"But I want ya ta have it." The girl insisted as she took a chair to reach the higher shelves "I remember, at least my backstory TELLS me ta remember, that they always made their best stuff from this book. An' when I asked 'em where they got all tha recipes from…."

Gene found himself drawn into the story, his hands going together "Yes, young lady?"

The girl looked down at the Mayor, her smile bringing forth a sense of trust that Gene had somewhat forgotten.

"I just thought that since ya liked parties so much, you n' Miss Nicelander Mary would enjoy bakin' together. I know my parents did….an' I hope ya wil too."

Gene could already feel his chubby cheeks burning with blush but rather than hide them this time he simply shuffled his feet on the floor, clearing his throat.

"Th-that is very thoughtful of you, Miss Candlehead." The little man in blue said, his voice cracking inbetween his words "You've done so much for us already so it just seems-!"

"C-BUTT!"

Gene gave a shout and nearly jumped to the ceiling hearing the loud cry behind him. The racer turned, seeing Gloyd rushing in.

"What is it?"

"We got us a problem over by tha cannoli slides!" the pumpkin boy said "Ya know tha drill; bring all tha licorice rope n' powdered sugar ya gots!"

Gene could only imagine what emergency called for THOSE ingredients.

"Oh, poopy-poop." Candlehead huffed as she hopped off the chair "I guess we'll hafta wait till later to-"

"No, go ahead! I'll get the book myself!" Gene said "Which shelf is it on again?"

"Tha fourth one." Candlehead pointed, her arms already filled with gear as she headed towards the door "An' don't worry 'bout returnin' it! Ya can keep as long as ya want!"

"But dear-!"

Before Gene could say anything more, Candlehead and Gloyd were out the door, one little Nicelander all alone in the café. Gene sighed, turning his attention towards the shelf.

"Now, as I was…"

The Mayor hopped onto the chair but upon doing so…

Struggle.

Strain.

Stretch.

" _Enng, c'mon!"_

He just could not reach.

Even on his tip-toes Gene was just not tall enough to reach the book and as he stood on the chair, it felt as if the shelf were four STORIES above him rather than four shelves.

"Hmmph. That child made it look so easy…" he huffed to himself, remember that Candlehead didn't have nearly as much length to struggle against and she was almost as small as him.

ALMOST being the key word in that argument.

Gene looked around, trying to find anything to give him just a tad more lift.

"Guess we're going to have to do this the old fashion way…" he said as he went about to fetch another chair. He stacked the second chair upon the first, crossing his fingers that he would get enough lift and-!

Nothing.

"Darn it!" the little man cursed to himself "I was certain-!"

Maybe a little bit more?

He looked around, biting his lip.

"I really hate to do this…."

Two chairs stacked with one large pot.

One box.

Two thick books.

And finally….

Gene climbed CAREFULLY atop his leaning tower, finally able to reach the book that Candlehead had promised him!

"Ah-HA!" he laughed in triumph "At least now-!"

From outside there was a shrill whistle, a few candy people crying out loudly as they ran.

"Watch out!"

"Take cover everyone!"

It had happened in but a split second but it was more than enough time needed to set loose a chain reaction. Gene turned just in time to see a few candy people leap to the ground as something came careening towards them.

"What the-?"

 _SHRRRRRREEEEEE-!_

Sharp whistle.

 _ **BAAANG!**_

Loud bang!

Gene cried out as a large EXPLOSION hit the area, a bright light flashing in his eyes. He cried out as he tried to cover himself but he had forgotten that he was standing on a stack of unstable objects, his sudden shift in balance resulting in everything starting to tremble from under him. He gasped, looking down to see the box under the books start to slide.

"Ah! No, NO-!"

He tried to hop from the tower but he was a hair too late, the whole stack coming out from under him.

 ** _"NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!"_**

Gene took a tumble backwards, the book still clutched in his hands. The chairs, the box, the pot and books clanged and banged with such awful noise as they fell and as Gene prepared himself for the inevitable pain-

"OOF!"

He found himself landing with a lot more padding than he had expected.

People were still trying to make sense of what happened outside so no one was around to witness what was about to happen next.

Gene opened his eyes, hands nearly digging into the cover of the book, as he peered about. He was on his back but he was lying atop of something. Slowly he sat up, looking down to see that he had landed on what appeared to be a large burlap sack. He was trembling just slightly from his fall but as he began to calm down, his curiosity drew him in closer.

"Is this flour?" the man thought to himself as he poked at the bag "Well. I guess I better count my lucky pixels that I fell on th-!"

*GLITCH!*

The bag gave a jump, a bright light flashing from within as it seemed to glitch. Gene yelped as he moved back, pushing the book closer to his chest. Soon the glow of the bag seemed to increase, several objects from within it illuminating with an odd, warm light.

"Oh, dear…." The man gulped, placing the book on the ground as he inched closer "I sure hope I didn't break anything of Miss Candlehead's."

Gene knew better than to get closer, he knew better than to go about looking at what was inside. He should have called Felix, he should have called Vanellope, he should have called ANYONE but he just could not help himself.

He wanted to see what was inside.

He looked to the right, then to the left, feeling so alone in the moment.

"W-What should I do?"

There was a low hum emanating from the bag, Gene looking down to see the orb-shaped objects jittering about, a few of them rolling upon the floor.

"Oh-! Oh, now I REALLY must have done it!"

Without hesitation, Gene reached down and yanked the burlap up, a slew of round sugar-orbs spilling onto the floor and coming to a rest at his feet.

All were glowing.

All were humming.

"Are….are these the same power-ups she used?"

There were so many powers-ups, Gene had lost track of what color did what but he was certain he was looking at Sugar Rush power-ups.

He was also certain they had been ACTIVATED.

The orbs seemed to gravitate towards each other, as if the power they were expelling caused a massive pull between them all. As they grouped together, the Mayor could feel something strange, as if they were already starting to leech out some of the energy inside of them but why they had still not taken effect he did not know.

"This is certainly something Miss Vanellope should take care of." The man gulped, looking down as the orbs grew bright "Hopefully they won't explode when-!"

Gene hadn't meant to extend his hand out towards the orbs, he did not want to touch them but for whatever reason his body was moving much faster than his mind and as he held out his hands towards the certain orb.

ZAP!

"OW!"

He drew back his hand right after a bolt of power went directly for his engagement ring. He shook his hand feverishly, looking down in worry.

"That stung..."

He looked at the ring, the golden band shining brightly before little flecks of what appeared to be electricity danced off of it…and right into his hand.

The hair on the back of the man's neck began to rise, watching as the light traveled right into the palm of his hand only to fade.

He didn't feel right.

Something was off.

Something was wrong.

 **K-K-K-KIN-!**

Gene looked up, his feet frozen to the floor as the orbs began to glitch more and more, rocking and rolling with such force that they began to FLOAT off the ground, all power within the café fading out as the power-ups seemed to drain everything around them.

 _ **KI-KI-KING SI-SI-SI-SIZED!**_

The Nicelander could only look up in wide-eyed horror as the orbs hovered over him until finally-

PING.

A massive wave of electricity came RUSHING from the orbs, all of them collected into one large bolt that splintered off into many, all of them bouncing all over the kitchen! Gene shouted as he ducked, watching the bolts hit everything around, gathering more and more speed.

"I've got to get out of here!" the man said, quickly scuttling to his feet "These things are going to hurt someone if they-!"

Too late.

Just as Gene had stood up, it seemed that the bolts had once again collected directly into one another, the surge forming into a large orb of power that lit up the entire room.

And it sailed right towards him.

In that split second, all Gene could remember was a flash of light. He cried out as the energy struck him right in the middle, lifting him right off the ground as every bit and byte of power came crashing into him. His entire body felt like it was going a million miles an hour, every color of the rainbow blazed in his eyes and mind, and every fiber of his being felt a powerful rush of energy.

For a moment, the man felt like he was going to EXPLODE, his eyes shut tight and his teeth clenched but as soon as it had begun-!

 **BANG!**

 **KA-CRASH!**

It was over!

" _ **NYAAAGH!"**_

Gene dropped onto the floor, his little body bouncing just a tad as he lay on his back motionless. To everyone on the outside of the café, nothing had happened. They were unaware that an out-of-gamer had was lying unconscious in the Candlewick Café.

At least for a moment or so….

*GLITCH!*

" _Nnnngh…."_

*GLITCH!*

Gene's eyes flickered, his mind coming back to him.

" _H-Huh? What?"_

What had happened?

Why was he on the floor?

He sat up slowly, feeling rather odd but to his surprise his body was not at all sore. If anything, it felt as if he had just fallen asleep where he stood.

"W-what happened?" he moaned to himself "Where did-?"

Gene looked to his side, seeing the book right next to him untouched.

"OH!" he gasped, part of his memories returning to him "Candlehead! She had lent me this book and-!"

And then he looked around, seeing the toppled chair, the pot and the banged box.

"Did I make this mess?" the man said to himself as he stood back on his feet, clutching the book to his chest rather sheepishly "Such a wonderful thing for you to do, Gene. Leave a mess for the young girl to clean up AFTER she's been so nice to you."

Gene cleaned up as quickly as he could before making his return to the others, all the while still trying to figure out what exactly had happened but for the life of him he just could not figure it out.

This had never happened before; even on the worst of days when Ralph threw him EXTRA hard, Gene NEVER forgot any prior events but this day? He just could not recall WHAT had happened.

"D-Don't fret too hard over it…" Gene thought to himself as he made his way back to the trolley "There's no reason for you to make a big deal over it."

Finally Gene had made his way back towards the others, Ralph the first to greet him with a cheeky smile.

"We were wonderin' where ya went off to." The Wrecker smiled "Vanellope an' I were placin' bets that Candlehead had snuck ya off ta her taste chamber to be her taste captive."

Gene gave the two peeved looks, his brow arching "Excuse me, but WHAT?"

"Never mind them, Genie." Felix smiled "Let's get goin'. I can't wait ta see tha others' faces when they get a taste of this cake."

After the goodbyes were made the Fix-it-Felix crowd went about their journey, Vanellope waving at them even once the trolley had disappeared into the darkness.

"Heh, that was fun." The girl skipped back towards the village "An' even better? We're gonna have LOADS of cake at the weddin'! Almost makes up for the dress I hafta wear!"

"I don't know what cudda happened to 'em, Gloyd!"

"Huh?"

Vanellope looked over, seeing both Candlehead and Gloyd standing outside the café with the candle-headed girl looking the most worried of the duo.

"Eh, you're worryin' too much, C-Butt." Gloyd rolled his eyes "Sides, ya can just collect more power-ups!"

"Somethin' the matter?" Vanellope asked as she approached the two.

"Nelly, someone came into my shop an' took some of tha power-ups I was savin' for another class!"

"Really?" the vanilla racer said, very surprised that anyone would break into the café.

"Aw, not ya too!" Gloyd moaned "C'mon, Candlehead is freaked out enough so-!"

"Why shouldn't I be freaked out, Butt-Face?!" the mint-chip racer huffed as she gave Gloyd a good honk on his nose.

"OOOW!"

"Whoa, before ya go tearin' Gloyd a new one, mind ta tell me WHAT power-ups went missin'?" Vanellope grimaced, feeling much more worried for GLOYD at this point.

"Well…."

Candlehead stopped.

She blinked.

Gloyd and Vanellope waited on baited breath for a response, the gears inside the other racer turning, turning, turning-!

"I don't remember."

And with that, Vanellope and Gloyd dropped to the ground.

"Ah-haaaa…." Vanellope managed to chuckled, patting her friend on the shoulder "U-Uh, maybe if ya give it some thought? We can head the news off to Duncan and Wynchell."

"I guess so." Candlehead said, looking very downtrodden indeed.

"But in the meantime, we can always go huntin' ta replace 'em! Don't worry about that!"

"Well, I guess you're right." The mint-chip girl said, her smile returning to her "But if we do go searchin', we gotta get some special ones!"

"For what?"

"I'm holdin' my next class on how ta make floatin' donuts ta use in Milk Shake Lake. But those donut inner tubes gotta be BIG!"

* * *

"Gene?" Mary asked as she noticed her fiancé sitting at the end of the bed "Are you alright sweetie?"

Gene turned, looking surprisingly worn from the short time it had taken them to get home but he straightened up, not wanting to cause Mary to worry.

"I-I'm fine, honey-pie." the man said getting up, but as he did so he felt as if the floor were sinking beneath him.

Whoa, what was that about?

Each step he took felt as if he were walking upon something soft, his mind feeling fuzzy.

"Are you certain you're okay?" Mary asked, placing a hand on the man's cheek "You look a little under the weather."

Gene yawned softly "Now that you mention it…. _I-I do feel a lil sleepy._ "

Mary led the mayor back to the bed, sitting down with him as she rested his head in her lap.

"Guess Candlehead throwing you everywhere took a bit out of you." the woman laughed softly as she ran her fingers through Gene's hair. The man smiled sweetly, kissing the woman on her free hand.

"Nonsense." He mused, just wanting to wrap up in some warm blankets, Mary along with him of course "I've been tossed about AND blown up for thirty years, darling. And besides….R-Ralph…."

Another yawn.

Gene must have been more tired than he thought.

" _R-Ralph throws me harder than that on a daily basis…."_

Curiouser and curiouser; what had once made the mayor feel like he was on pins and needles during his trip home had now made him feel as if he were drifting into slumber. His eyelids felt heavy, his body felt as if it were sinking into the soft folds of the bed, Mary's rose-scented perfume only adding to the pulls of slumber and then….

 _Sleep._

Mary looked down, smiling as she saw that her love had fallen asleep.

"Maybe you do need a bit of a rest…" she said softly, moving out of the way to put a pillow under the man's head, an extra blanket going atop him "Guess all that grumping about would tire someone out."

Mary crept from the apartment, humming a little tune as she went along.

"Hehe, chubby lil blueberry muffin." She tittered to herself "Always moopin' away till-!"

"Miss Mary!"

The woman turned, Felix standing at the end of the halls "Oh, what is it dear?"

Mary took notice of the worried look upon the hero's face, a little confused as to what was making him so upset.

"Ma'am, I wanna ask ya somethin'."

"Yes? What is it?"

Felix removed his hat, holding it to his chest mournfully "I-I know I've been busy since tha whole take-down in Sugar Rush an-an' other things as well but…."

The repairman was so nervous, unsure if he could actually tell his neighbor the truth.

"Am…am I really helpin' ya with all of this?"

"With _**WHAT**_ exactly?"

"That unfortunate spat durin' tha NPC meetin'…." Felix said, rubbing the back of his neck "I'm sorry 'bout what happened ta ya an' Genie back there an' I WISH I could have done more ta stop it before-!"

"Oh, that?" the woman said "Well, dear….it's not as if you can be there for every instance someone comes to us. It's not like we can anticipate when someone will be in a foul mood for-"

"There's no excuse ta what happened!" the repairman cut in "Do ya know how AWFUL I felt seein' that guy storm over ya? After all tha promise I made ta ya guys, after everythin' I've been doin' ta make sure one group of characters aren't goin' after another! I try an' I try but-!"

"Felix, honey! It's okay!" Mary said in a reassuring tone, taking the repairman by his hand "We know you can't be everywhere! It's not your fault!"

"But I made a promise. It's my JOB ta protect ya but every day, I hear of some new cause where one of ya is gettin' knocked around by some jerk! I-! I haven't seen people actin' this nutters since tha eighties an' that was a time I DON'T wanna relive!"

Mary felt sorry for the repairman; he was really trying to make up for his actions in the past but she had to wonder, who was he doing this for EXACTLY. While she did appreciate and respect Felix for protecting her and her fellow Nicelanders, especially at times when they could not, the lengths he was going to keep things in order just wasn't healthy.

In a way, it reminded her of Gene.

Gene was scrambling to and fro to show that he was a good person, to show the arcade that he wasn't the bad-guy or weakling they had labeled him as since Ralph had made his mark and it hurt her to her core that TWO people she cared for were making themselves sick in an attempt to pacify people who were taking full advantage of the positions they were in.

The little woman puffed out her chest, feeling a burst of confidence in her pixels.

"Darling, do not worry about us." Mary said in a strong voice "When we need you, you will know but this is no time for you to scuttle around like a little crab trying to please the wrong people."

"I just can't help it." Felix mewed sadly "I mean…I actually got back from talkin' ta Quasar."

Mary felt a flash in her cheeks; NOW she was interested.

"Y-You did?"

"Yes, I did." The repairman nodded "An' while I can understand his anger for everythin' that happened when his game got unplugged, he….I just can't get him ta stop. An' his mood hasn't improved since his girlfriend kicked him out soooo…."

Mary began to worry about the confrontation that must have happened away from their eyes. She was well aware that the two heroes had opposing personalities and views on how to handle things in Litwak's and given the way Felix was acting towards her, his talk with the space-fighter must have gone less than stellar.

"I just don't want him hurtin' ya. It's fine for him ta be upset but ever since he moved in here? He's been takin' out all that anger on YOU GUYS an' it's not at all right!"

"I-I told you, dear. We can handle him!"

"No, as Hero of this game _**I**_ should be tha one ta handle this, especially considerin', no offense, I do stand a bit more even with him in terms of MOVES."

"No offense taken." Mary said, remembering how badly Gene was handled in the station.

"I know it doesn't mean at all much anymore, considerin' how 'well' I've handled things in tha past…" Felix sighed "But don't be scared inta silence by these guys. If they go after ya again, don't feel scared ta tell me. I AM here ta listen an' I WILL try ta help as best I can."

Mary couldn't help but feel heart-warmed by the sentiment in the repairman's words. After all these years of dealing with them, Felix was showing that he still considered the Nicelanders his family and would still do whatever it took to protect them.

"You do too much for us, Felix."

Felix beamed "I don't mind at all."

"I'll be sure to tell Gene about this." Mary said as she lead Felix down the hall "He's been a-fuss about everything for so long. I'm just worried that it's going to burn him out in the end."

"That's because he loves ya, ma'am." The repairman smiled "That man loves ya more than anythin' else in this arcade."

Mary blushed even brighter, putting a hand to her face in embarrassment "H-He'll be fine if he just listens and relaxes for once. I can see it in his eyes; all of this is wearing him out and you just don't know how much I worry about him."

Back inside the Mayoral suite, worry was the last thing on Gene's mind as he slept. Being as tired as he was it seemed as if nothing could stir him from his slumber, the small man holding tight to the warm blanket Mary had laid atop him.

 _Tick._

 _Tick._

 _Tock._

The clock ticked into the night as he slept but then-

*GLITCH!*

The little man let out a gasp, jolting from his slumber.

" _Ah? M-Mary?"_

He sat up, the bedroom and apartment empty. It wasn't that late but he wasn't used to Mary leaving him so suddenly, at least without a note.

" _Mmnnn_ , where did she go off to?" he yawned, stretching his arms over his head.

A strange, soft buzz traveled up the man's back as he stretched, feeling an odd tingle on the tips of each finger as he waggled them in the air. He relaxed, the feeling going down with his arms but settling in his stomach.

Such an odd feeling it was, almost as if some sort of energy was surrounding him but from where?

He placed his hands on his chubby stomach, a perplexing feeling inside "Hmm, perhaps I DID indulge a little TOO much as Mary suggest-"

 _*GLITCH!*_

"*Heep!*!"

Gene was thankful that Mary wasn't around for that, the woman always teasing him whenever he hiccuped but the action that had triggered it went surprisingly ignored, perhaps because the Nicelander was much too embarrassed even though he was alone in the apartment.

"I think I know what I need for this…." He mumbled, finally getting out of bed and walking into the kitchen.

Hot water.

Calm, mellow tea.

Pure relaxation.

"Ah, now I feel better…." The Nicelander sighed, relaxing comfortably in his chair and taking another sip of the sweet blueberry tea.

*GLITCH!*

There it was again.

"Mmm, like I keep dozing off but jolt awake…." Gene yawned as he stretched his tired limbs again. He waggled his chubby fingers above his head and as he did he could have sworn they felt like they were stretching...

And stretching

And stretching further into the air.

If Gene weren't already so certain, he could have sworn he was able to touch the top of the ceiling.

"Honey?"

Mary had returned.

Gene looked over and smiled at his fiancée reappearance "So you're back, I see."

"Yes, I am." The woman said as she approached the man "And just as I thought, you look even more exhausted than before."

"I guess we did have a busy day." Gene replied, keeping the incidents that had happened in her absence to himself.

"And we're going to have an even busier one tomorrow." The woman said as she pulled Gene from the chair "Let's get you to bed again for some PROPER rest."

"Yes, dear." The man chuckled though he didn't disapprove of Mary's orders "Someone is being a lil Bossy Pinky Butt tonight, huh?"

Mary shot Gene an annoyed glare, poking him in the nose "Do you want to sleep on the couch?"

All Gene could do was snicker at Mary's pouting.

Just like his return from Sugar Rush, the Mayor just dozed off as soon as his head hit the pillow but in his slumber he wrapped himself around Mary much closer than normal. Even before she had gone to sleep, the little baker found herself locked in her fiancee's, arms.

" _Heh, you're such a baby."_ Mary snickered, poking Gene on his cheek. He stirred but the action only made him draw Mary closer "Oh!"

Mary tried to wriggle herself forward but for some reason…

His hold felt STRONGER against her.

" _Goodness…."_

" _Noooo…."_

The little woman looked to her right, Gene looking restless in his sleep as he whined again, pulling her ever closer to his body.

" _M-Mary."_ He whispered in his sleep _"Y-You'll be fine. I won't let him hurt you."_

Was he still worried about what had taken place with Quasar? Perhaps he had a reason to hold his love so close but even in his sleep, Mary continued to tease him.

"Gene, you're going to squeeze the fluff out of me if you continue at this rate." The woman chuckled but she didn't fight back. She made herself comfortable in her fiancee's arms and shortly after, she too fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7- One Small Change

Chapter Seven – One Small Change

"Is anyone there?"

Silence.

Gene walked around the apartments, hearing nothing, seeing nothing. The entire building seemed oddly still and cold, the man wondering just where everyone could have been.

"Mary?" Gene called but got no reply "Felix? RALPH?"

Gene was calling for Ralph?

My, how times had changed.

"Where is everyone?" Gene grumbled to himself, looking at his pocket-watch. It was nearly a quarter till opening and not a single one of the Nicelanders were to be found.

"C'mon guys, this isn't funny." The Mayor said, walking with his chest out and his brows folded down but deep inside, his worry started to grow "What? Planning another 'surprise' like you did for my birthday ten years ago? It won't work this time."

Gene's footsteps echoed loudly in the empty and dank halls, the lights dimmed in such a way but seemingly growing in brightness the further he went only to fade as he turned his back. No matter which way he looked he could not see a sign of his friends anywhere….

And it only made his worry increase.

"Mary?" Gene said, his voice starting to shake "Mary, if you can hear me say some-!"

 _ **KIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_

The Mayor stopped in his tracks as a sharp scream hit his ears.

"Dear?!"

Just as his heart was about to leap from his throat Mary rushed from around the corner, running as if Saten himself were chasing after her.

"H-Have to get away!"

"A-away!?" Gene managed to squeak, his arms out for his fiancée "Away from WH- _ **OOOH!"**_

Mary knocked the wind out of the man as she rushed him, pushing him further down the hall.

"Th-they're here! They're here!"

His legs forcing him backwards as Mary continued to run, Gene had no choice but to keep going despite not knowing exactly where his beloved was taking him nor whom she was so scared of.

"D-Dear! If you would just TELL me what is going on, I am SURE I could help-!"

 _ **KA-BOOOOOOM!**_

There was his answer.

Both Nicelanders let out sharp screams as they tumbled to the ground, an enormous hand bursting through the wall and reaching for them!

" _ **SWEET GHOST OF MIYAMOTO!"**_ the Mayor gasped out "What is the mean of this RA-!?"

The man stopped himself as he got a look at the hand; it couldn't have been Ralph's not with how LARGE it was!

"W-What is this?!"

Mary cried out in terror as she clutched onto Gene, burying her face in his chest.

"I told you, they're after us!"

"Who-who is-!? I mean, who _**ARE**_ they!?"

Another massive explosion hit the building as another hand wrecked through the wall, the reaching fingers nearly six or seven times larger than Ralph's own hand!

But…

But the hand?

It was wearing GLOVES?

FAMILIAR work gloves?

"F-Felix?"

Felix's large hand curled into a hard fist, pounding right where the Nicelanders were huddled. Thinking on his feet, Gene managed to pull Mary away from 'Felix' only to walk right into yet another hand, this time one wearing metallic armor.

"CALHOUN!?" Gene gasped, turning pale "W-What is going on here?!"

And soon other hands joined them, all of them crashing through the walls and reaching for the tiny Nicelanders inside. It was like mice running away from cats, Gene pulling Mary through the halls as the echoes of laughter surrounded them.

"GET THE PIPSQUEAKS!" one cackling voice called, the sheer volume of the voice causing Gene's ears to ache.

"W-We're not pipsqueaks!" Gene cried back, his tiny voice barely audible against the crashing walls and shouting voices.

"Ya miscreants can't hold a candle ta MY NPCs!" shouted Calhoun, Gene tripping over his feet in an attempt to escape from her.

"Nyahahaha! There are chocolate chips in my cookies bigger than YOU!" laughed Vanellope as she slammed her hand around, knocking over furniture in the hall.

The little man in blue could do nothing more than look up in awe as more and more hands began to reach for him, a shiver going down his spine and his hands clutching even tighter onto Mary's.

"Th-this has to be a trick! It has to be!"

"Why do ya guys hafta be so WEAK!? It causes so much trouble for me!" said Felix.

"No, NO!" Gene called back, surprising himself that he would talk back to Felix in such a manner "We are not weak!"

"Do ya know how much time I wasted on ya guys!? I cudda spent my time with REAL characters but I had ta spend it watchin' ya lil mites!"

"Felix, STOP!" Gene cried out louder, his voice straining as he struggled to be heard "We are not weak! WE ARE NOT-!"

"GENE!" Mary called "They're getting closer!"

"If we can make it towards the stairs-!" Gene panted, starting to run out of breath "We can make it o-!"

Gene's fingertips brushed the silver handle of the stairwell door but just as he touched it he watched it seem to go flat against the door, both he and Mary SLAMMING right into the plaster. It had seemed that the door was but an illusion but the hands that were reaching for them were not.

"H-Hey!" Gene said, pounding at the painting of the door on the wall "There's supposed to be a door here! Don't do this to us!"

"Honey!"

Gene quickly turned to see the mass of hands racing towards the two, Mary letting out a scream as she pressed herself against the wall.

"Stay back, STAY BACK!" Gene shouted, throwing himself in front of the pink Nicelander just as Ralph's ENORMOUS hand broke through the herd and aimed itself right towards the two "You are not going to hurt a single pixel on her!"

"You're just a weaklin'!" Ralph's voice roared through, his hand the only part of Wrecker the Mayor could see "That's all ya are, that's all you'll ever be!"

Gene could only stand as Ralph's hand hovered over the two, its massive shadow feeling as if it weighed a ton. From his side the Mayor could hear Mary whimpering, shivering.

She was scared.

And they wanted her to be scared.

No.

NO!

In the midst of the attack Gene could feel it, he could feel SOMETHING. In thirty years he had been thrown by Ralph, in thirty years he had been stomped by Ralph, in thirty years he had never-!

FOUGHT BACK!

Without waiting another second he leapt forward, his hands held up as Ralph brought his fist down upon the two Nicelanders.

BOOM!

And-!

Silence.

"We-!" Gene strained to say "ARE NOT WEAK!"

Up above, Ralph's hand struggled to land and it only struggled because GENE was pushing him back! Despite Ralph's enormous size, despite his great strength Gene had somehow found his own strength to hold him back, to push him away from Mary and himself.

"You and everyone else in this arcade aren't going to hurt us anymore!" Gene growled, feeling a strange heat welling within his chest and pushing up into his hands.

He made one step forward and then another and then another! Step by step, Gene managed to push Ralph away and soon even the Wrecker's power seemed to weaken. The Nicelander could hear the creaking of the wood around him as he continued to push back against Ralph, pushing him away from Mary, away from the apartments. The other hands stalled, their invisible bodies shaking as they slowly backed away into their holes as if they too were scared of what the little Nicelander could do to them.

"S-Sorry, Ralph." Gene growled, reaching up and taking a better grip of the Wrecker's huge hand "But it's time for a CHANGE!"

In a final burst of strength, Gene SHOVED Ralph's hand up and out through the hole in the ceiling, the man hearing the Bad Guy cry out in shock but as the hole grew Gene was greeted by a look at the blackness of the sky, the stars above him shooting and swirling around him in formations he had never witnessed before.

"What in the-? Mary, have you-?"

He turned only to find that his fiancée was gone.

"Mary? Mary, where are you?"

 _Gene?_

The man turned, the wind picking up around him as he stood alone in the dark apartment, clutching onto his cardigan "Mary?!"

 _Gene?_

"MARY!"

 _Gene, wake up._

"Wake up?! I am awake! I am-!"

The air grew warm.

The air grew….soft?

" _Mpph?_ "

Awake.

Wrapped up in fluffy comforters and warm sheets, Gene opened his eyes to find himself nowhere but in the comforts of his very own bed.

"Hmm? It…it was just a dream?"

And what a dream.

"All that cake. All that candy…Nyugh, maybe I DID indulge too much." He grumbled, pulling the comforters around him for extra warmth.

"Darling." Came an angelic voice from the kitchen "Dear, I know you're awake by now."

"I am, I am…." Gene yawned, a smile forming on his face "Just gimme five more minutes."

"Oh, no." the woman laughed as she walked into the room, finding Gene rolled in the blankets "You scold us all the time on being timely. Follow your own example."

"I will." Gene grinned "Right after a lil nap."

Mary didn't even wait this time, grabbing ahold of the blankets and YANKING them from the bed, Gene rolling onto the floor.

"What was that? Roll you out of bed? OKAY!"

The Mayor frowned up at his fiancée "Who needs an alarm clock when I have you tormenting me out of bed?"

"I love you too, Chubby-Chunks!" Mary said as she kissed the man on the nose "Now get up and get dressed before your pancakes get cold. They're BLUE-BEEEERRY, Blueberry."

Not a chance in the code void was Gene even going to allow that to happen, especially after last night. Despite his strange fatigue only hours prior, his appetite seemed to have returned to him and he couldn't wait to sit down and enjoy a breakfast with his love, especially a breakfast that consisted of a tall, warm stack of blueberry pancakes.

"Nmmm…" the man thought to himself, greedily dreaming of something sweet "Well, I can't deny ONE way my mornings have gotten better!"

A quick shower, a nice shave, a look in the mirror.

He was spick and span, as any great Mayor would be!

"Hehe, ya lucky dog." The mayor whistled to himself as he got dressed "We must make ourselves look proper for our lady, shouldn't we?"

The man grabbed his dress shirt and began to button it up, whistling happily to himself but as he neared the middle….

Close.

Close.

Not close enough?

"Hmm?" Gene said to himself as he looked down.

The middle button; it just wouldn't go in.

And not because the button was too big for the hole or that it had come loose.

On the contrary, as from the way things looked it seemed that GENE was now too big for the button.

"Hmm. Well, this is a little inconvenient." he hummed to himself, trying once more to fasten the buttons on his clothing. He could feel the tug but he finally got them to close all the way.

"And now for the rest…."

On went his signature cardigan but….

"Oh, don't tell me-!"

The same thing happened; the same fight to get it to fit correctly but as Gene thought back it just wasn't with his shirt….

It was with EVERY article of his clothing! Everything felt so…so….

SNUG.

"Have to be careful when I wash next time." he sighed "Just because things have gotten busy around here doesn't give you an excuse to be careless, Genie."

The man walked over to the dresser, taking his ring. He smiled, the very sight of it reminding him that there were more important things to worry about than a few tight garments.

" _Heh, only a little more time, Genie. Only a little more…."_

Gene prepared to slip the ring on his finger when…

" _Huh?"_

Why was it so tight?

The Nicelander felt a bit a worried as he saw how long it was taking him to place the band of gold around his finger. He hadn't had these problems hours ago. All he had to do was slip it on, no troubles.

But now?

Even after he got it on his finger, it felt as if it were pinching him a bit.

" _Ow!_ "

He adjusted it, finally managing it to rest upon his hand in a comfortable fashion but…

"Hmm, why is this thing so tight all of a sudden?"

Now a cardigan can shrink, pants can shrink but…

Rings can't shrink.

"Gene?" Mary called once more "I know you don't like cold pancakes, so hurry up."

"C-Coming dear!" The mayor said nervously as he walked out of the bedroom. Mary greeted him with a smile as she placed a plate on his side of the table.

"Ah, nice to finally see you!" she joked, giving him a peck on the cheek "For a moment I was CERTAIN I heard you snoring again."

"Sorry about making you wait." the man said haughtily as he approached the table "But you KNOW I have to look my best to-!"

 _ ***POP!***_

"Oh my!" gasped Mary.

" _Nyagh!"_ the mayor squeaked as he felt something give way near his tummy, his hands reaching down and feeling around "Wh-what was-?"

"Um, Genie…" Mary said, attempting to suppress a laugh " _Pfft. I-I think you should take a look down…_ "

Doing so, Gene was surprised to find that one of the buttons on his cardigan had given way, the middle button now laying almost a yard from where the Mayor stood, quite the distance considering how much effort it would have taken to send it THAT far. Gene's face turned crimson, his hands quickly going to his stomach.

"UH."

"Perhaps PANCAKES would be too heavy a start?" Mary smiled cheekily as she poked her love in his chubby belly.

"I-It's just the detergent, I assure you!" the Mayor stammered, reaching out for his pancakes but Mary held them well out of the man's reach "Or perhaps some lose thread? A bad seam? None of this requires me to miss breakfast, please!"

"Buttons just don't fly off a person like that." Mary said "And even if they could, did you see how far it flew? What does that tell you?"

"That…that is was IMPRESSIVE?"

"Honey."

Gene wasn't about to give up yet; he continued to struggle against Mary, his fingers only inches away from sweet pancake bliss "I swear, the clothing just shrunk in the wash! Nothing to act so drastic about or STARVE ME!"

"Mmm-hmm, yeah. Keep this up and you'll go beyond Nicelander size, MAYOR."

The Mayor frowned, putting a hand to his side "Honey, if you are implying that I have put on some weight, which I can assure you that I AM NOT, then I have nothing to blame than your sweets."

"Oh no, don't go blaming ME for this!" the woman turned "I just BAKE. You have enough sense in that big blueberry head of yours to hold back from inhaling everything I make!"

"But MAAAAARY!" Gene whined "I wanted PAN-CAAAAAKES!"

"Look here. Fresh blueberries and strawberries from Sugar Rush." Mary said, pushing a bowl of fruit in his hands "I won't have you going hungry but right now, it is the better option."

"But-!"

"No buts Mister!" Mary grinned, walking back to the kitchen "Just eat your breakfast and come on! It'll be time for work before you now it!"

Gene grumped as he munched on the berries, huffing all the way.

Darn suits! Had it not split, he would be enjoying a tall stack of pancakes!

With a measly breakfast in him, Gene readied himself for the upcoming game.

"Is everything in its place?" the man said, pacing about in worry "Okay, your old apartment is still set to look occupied so I don't think gamers will notice. And then we have to make sure we keep everything timed or else we'll-!"

"Gene!" Mary said, a little exhausted from watching Gene go to and fro "Calm down before you make yourself sick!"

"I'm sorry love, but-!"

The loud clank of the quarter going through the slot echoed throughout the game, the two Nicelanders looking up.

"We're on call, guys!" Felix sang out happily to the Nicelanders, getting into place "Get ready to go!"

"That's our cue…" Mary smiled as she gave Gene a quick kiss on the lips and ran off to her spot "Don't let Ralph throw you too far!"

Gene was lost in the kiss, nearly missing Ralph's massive hand breaking through the window.

"AH!" the man shouted, suddenly remembering he was on cue. He hopped into Ralph's hand, letting out a scream and flailing his arms as he did so.

" _ **NYAAUGH!"**_

His acting; if only there was an award for it!

" _Bout time ya showed up!"_ Ralph whispered as he gave Gene a little squeeze _"Ya think ya can gain another yard today?"_

" _Oof! Only if you haven't gotten rusty on us, Ralph!"_

Oh, a challenge?

Ralph smirked as he drew back an arm….

And THREW Gene as far as he could.

 _ **NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!**_

The Bad Guy climbed up the building with a satisfied smirk as he went about his work, crushing bricks under his massive fist.

Still though….

Something felt a little off.

" _Huh."_ Ralph thought, his hands driving through another row of bricks _"If I didn't know any better, cudda sworn tha lil guy felt a bit…HEFTIER than usual."_

If only Gene were there to answer that question but at the moment, he was still planted in the sod, pixel pies and bells swirling over his head. He might not have disliked his job as much as he used to but that didn't mean it removed any of the feelings he got when he came headlong into a tree.

"Whoa…" he said, sitting up as he came to "E-even after all these years, it's STILL a rush!"

He looked up, looking to see if he had passed his usual mark from the throw but he couldn't find the marker.

"Now, where did we-?"

Ah, there it was!

But…

But it was a few feet in front of him.

"Oh, wow!"

Gene looked, seeing that Ralph had missed his usual mark by a perfect foot. Now there had been times when Ralph's throw had been loop-sided, sometimes on purpose, but he NEVER threw so softly, even when both he and Gene had begun to patch up their troublesome partnership.

"Heh, either I need to start finding ways to gain speed or the boy IS gettin' rusty!" Gene smirked, his mind already thinking of a few jokes to throw Ralph's way "Of course, if he were to miss a few trees then again, I wouldn't m-!"

*GLITCH!*

Gene yelped as he felt a sharp pain running through his body, the source of which started at the base of his neck and only spread outwards in an odd tingle. The tingling sensation was joined in by a slight feeling of lightheadedness, the Nicelander finding that he had to lean against the tree for support as he attempted to regain himself.

" _J-Just like the night before…."_ He murmured "Oh, I knew I should have gotten those pancakes. This always happens when I don't eat en-"

 _Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…._

"N-Now what?"

 _Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!_

Now the Mayor felt a strange buzz in his ears, the odd symptoms only increasing little by little as he stood in the woods. Soon they had increased so much that Gene wasn't sure he could even walk back on his own, his joints aching greatly.

"Th-there's no time for this!" he said through gritted teeth, making his way back to the apartments "I have a job to do! An-and besides, I-I've felt worse. I've HAD worse!"

Gene knew he couldn't dawdle, being on the clock and all, but the aches didn't fade no matter how much he tried to ignore them. He forced himself back towards the building, hobbling rather clumsily towards the back door and making his way up the stairs. The others were going about their rounds when Don spotted him.

"Nice to see you again, Genie!" the sailor smiled but the smile faded once he saw how ill Gene appeared to be "Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine." The Mayor waved, pushing Don aside "J-Just a little headache that's all! Nothing to keep me out of play!"

"Er, are you sure?" the sailor said, taking notice of Gene's uneven stride "You can take a breather for a moment. Just until we get a break and Felix can fix-!"

"I said I was FINE, Donald." The Mayor retorted in a rough tone, a few of the other Nicelanders looking towards him.

"Careful now, Buddy." Norwood snorted, those sharp green eyes of him cutting right into his friend "Don't make us get Mary on ya. She'll send ya back inta tha corner if ya act out like that."

Gene knew better than to enable Norwood's teasing, instead taking his pies and resuming his work.

"Aw, I think ya hurt his feelin's, Red." Snickered Nel "Why do you hafta be so meeean?"

They're just teasing, Big Guy. Focus on the pies.

Even with how bad he was starting to feel, Gene continued though he found his speed wasn't up to par as he was used to. He managed to keep himself from toppling over a few times in his haste, making certain he did not lose his spot once it was his time to hand out Felix his 1-Up pie but he felt oddly heavy, so off-center as if something had shifted.

"I-I handed out the 1-Up." The Mayor puffed "What's up next?"

"My turn!" Mary sang out, the Super Pie in her hands and ready to go as she rushed over to the window just in time for Felix, and the gamers, to see her.

"Thanks, Mary!" Felix smiled as he fetched his pie, taking a bite of the pie and activating the power up within "An' away I GOOOOOO!"

 _RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!_

Urgh, the noise.

Gene didn't know what it was but even begin around a pie when it was activated suddenly made him feel odd, his ears ringing again and his head throbbing. He took a step back, waiting for the dizziness to wear off but he could still feel it. He ducked around a corner to avoid the eyes of the others, shuddering at the high-pitched buzzing that only he seemed to hear.

" _A-am I going to have to deal with this ALL DAY?"_

Indeed, he had to.

Level after level, bonus round after bonus round, Gene was plagued by whatever this odd sensation was that had befallen him, some bouts worse than others. It was if whatever power and energy was stored up in the pie was wafting onto him and considering Gene knew VERY WELL what could happen to anyone who consumed a Super Pie, he quickly deduced that as the main reason for his illness.

Of course if that were true, why wasn't anyone else affected?

As the day slowed down, he found himself slowly coming down from his symptoms, his mind at ease as he regained himself.

"Yes…" he said, puffing out his chest as he inhaled deeply "I knew I could brave through this."

Once the all clear had been given he sighed in relief; finally! He could get a bit of rest done after such a tiring day.

Even better than that?

He could relax in the arms of his little strawberry bubbie.

"Knock, knock." The little man smiled as he entered the apartment, Mary already there waiting for him.

"Well, nice to see you in one piece." the woman smiled and giving Gene a big kiss "I'm glad we don't have to SEARCH for you this time around."

"Heh, I don't think we'll have to worry about that for a while." The Mayor smirked as he moisied himself to the kitchen, his hand going for the cookie jar.

"What do you mean by that mister?"

"What I mean…" the man said, nibbling on a snack "Throughout the day? Ralph kept missing his mark!"

"Really?" Mary blinked "He must be getting soft if he missed it by that much."

Gene smiled arrogantly "Heh, I just don't think he can handle the job like he used to anymore, my dear. Before you know it, I might have to take a running start to make it LOOK like he throws me!"

"Keep up the ego, mister." Mary huffed, approaching the Mayor and flipping him under his chin "You're going to bust out of everything if it gets any larger."

She then peered down, poking Gene on his stomach where the split in his cardigan had occurred.

"As if it hasn't begun already."

"Ah, yes….about that." Gene said sheepishly, his hands placed upon his stomach "I was thinking about going to Nel about this."

"Nel?" Mary asked "Of all people, I thought you would have gone to Felix for such a thing."

"Well, yes of course but you know the promise that we all made." The Mayor said "We weren't going to abuse Felix's powers anymore, you know that."

"And YOU know how terrible he feels when we DON'T ask for his help, especially when we need it."

"Now, come come! You know Nel LOVES sewing and she doesn't mind!"

"She doesn't mind when we ask NICELY." Mary retorted " _ **YOU**_ on the other hand always seem to boss the little thing about."

"BOOOOOSS?" Gene asked, his left brow arching "Since when do I BOOOOSS, lil Miss Bossy Boots?"

"I am NOT a Bossy Boots, Blueberry!" Mary puffed as she patted Gene on his cheek "If you're going to see Nel, you BETTER not misbehave around her!"

"You know she starts it first!" Gene griped "Besides, is it my fault that every time something come up its because I catch her and Norwood schmoozin' about?"

"Oooh, go if you must." Mary said "But I won't be there to save you when you do something stupid."

"Don't worry, dear! I'm a big boy!" smiled the Mayor as he went off to his neighbor's apartment. Upon arrival he saw that the door was half open, the Mayor gently knocking on the panel before letting himself in.

"Hello? Nel?"

"Well, look at what tha Wrecker dragged in." came a voice from inside but it wasn't from Nel.

NORWOOD.

ALWAYS NORWOOD.

Just as the Mayor had expected; Norwood was sitting on Nel's couch, a book in his hand and his pipe clutched between his teeth as he gave Gene a grin unlike the Cheshire Cat.

The exchange was about to begin.

"Sooo, how are things over at Lovelander manor?" Norwood smiled "Must be goin' good considerin' I haven't heard ya complain as much as ya usually do!"

"Oh, things are just GREAT!" Gene teased "I'm such a lucky man to have an angel like Mary by my side! It distracts me from the asinine things that YOU usually bring forth to this establishment, NORWOOD! "

The red-head chuckled, not at all deterred by his pal's words "'Eeey, what can I say? I love me some excitement 'round here!"

"What, hoarding cats in here wasn't exciting enough for you?"

"Hey, HEY!" shouted Nel, the little Nicelander coming from her room "Ya two can trade off whatever junk ya want when you're OUTTA my place but right now? NO. NO."

"Sorry, dear." Gene said in a friendly tone "I know it's sudden but I actually came here for a little assistance."

"With what?"

"One of the buttons came off my cardigans." The Mayor said as he showed his neighbor the hole "I had to go the entire day with this. EMBARRASSING if you ask me!"

Nel twirled the curl in front of her eyes "So you came all this way just for this? Oh, Genie! Ya know I'm used to more COMPLICATED things!"

"I know, I know. But knowing me, I would have sewn this thing BACKWARDS. I'm not as talented with thread as you are, dear."

"Backwards?" scoffed Norwood "Ya sure ya wouldn't have sewn it onto your HANDS?"

"Ignore Mr. Cat-Puss." Nel said, sticking out her tongue at the red-headed Nicelander "This will be done in no time!"

"Thank you, dear." Gene said, nodding his head in appreciation, sitting down at the dining table and looking around the apartment curiously.

The space was so tiny but somehow Nel had managed to shove every article of clothing that she had purchased and made into the home, gowns and costumes aplenty everywhere. The only thing that broke up the sight of the sparkle and glamour was Norwood, the man still sitting on the couch but the way he and Nel were so close.

 _In a way, it reminded Gene of…._

"Sooooo, Nel?"

Nel didn't look up as she sewed the button onto the sweater "Yes, Double-Stuff?"

"Doooo you think I can have a look at Mary's dress?" the man said cheekily, a playful grin on his face "I meeeean, I've heard so much of you and Mary giggling and fussing over it. I should be able to see it t-!"

"Oh no, no, no!" the little purple Nicelander said, poking Gene in his nose "I know what you're doin' GENIE an' the answer is NO!"

"Oh come, come Nel! Why can't I see it?"

"It's bad luck. You'll just have to wait like a GOOD WIDDLE BOY to see it when-!"

"When the day finally happens…" Norwood said to himself in a warm, almost heartfelt tone. Nel and Gene looked over, seeing that the red-head appeared somewhat oblivious to his own words. They exchanged looked, Gene watching as Nel cracked a tricky grin.

"Gettin' kinda sentimental eh, Nory?"

The red-head fumbled a bit, quickly returning to his snarky mood with blush on his freckled cheeks.

"*AHEM!* If that's the case, I think you better be prepared for more work, Nel."

"Why?"

"Isn't it obvious, mama?" the man smiled "With the way Mary makes them pies an' the way Gene keeps eatin' 'em, he'll be here every we-! _**HOWARGH!**_ "

Nel pulled hard upon Norwood's ears, as if she were punishing a cat "What did I tell you?"

"T-To behave?" the red-head squeaked, his face blushing even more.

"RIIIIGHT…." The woman said, letting go as she walked over to Gene, putting the cardigan on him "Keep this up, an' you'll be OUTSIDE my apartment from now on!"

"Oh but baby, ya keep lettin' me back in!"

Apparently, there was more love going around Niceland than just Mary and Gene.

"Uh, Nel? Dear, that's fine. I was just joking earlier about the dress so there's no need to show me! I can wait."

"Good." Nel said, adjusting some of the folds in the cardigan "I want to capture the moment! The look on your face when Mary walks down the aisle!"

"D-Dear, the wait is already killing me!" Gene squeaking, his own cheeks starting to blush "Y-You'll make me more nervous than ness-!"

Nel blinked, seeing that something was off as she did her final look over "…Genie?"

The man turned, looking down at Nel and noticing the rather ponderous look on her face "Yes, sweetie?"

The little Nicelander in purple stepped back, looking Gene up and down, her hand on her chin.

"Hmmm, as much as of a butt-monster Nory is…."

"HEY."

"I think he has a point on something."

"About WHAT?" said the Mayor, rightfully surprised.

Nel quickly removed the cardigan from Gene "I think this thing might actually be a tad too small for you!"

"Too sm-NYAGH!"

Quicker than Gene could answer, Nel already began taking measurement of the Mayor, the man forgetting just how swift the woman could be on her feet.

"Oh, WOW!" Nel said, the tape measure wrapped around Gene's middle "A size and a half too small!"

"A size and a HALF?" Gene said in surprise "W-Well, I assumed something was up when my clothes felt a bit snug this morning."

"I sure hope you don't mean ALL your clothes!" the seamstress said "Geeze Gene, what have ya been doin' since Mary moved in with ya?"

"Nel, I assure you it nothing!" Gene said, feeling a bit at the moment with the way the woman was looking at him "But if you're THAT concerned, please! By all means you can adjust my suits all you want! I'll pay you, you know I will!"

"Alright, fine." Nel huffed, rolling her eyes "But don't you DARE try to weigh me down with EVERYTHING you have! I might be able to sew but I'm not your PERSONAL SEAMSTRESS! I got my own projects to contend with!"

"Nel, Nel, Nel!" Gene chuckled, putting his hand on the woman's shoulder and looking down at her "I would NEVER even dream of doing such a thing to you! But with talent such as yours how can I turn to anyone else? You're honestly the only person I trust here with a needle and thread."

Nel just stood before Gene, a strange look upon her face.

"Uh…thanks? Big Guy?"

"Thank you again, dear." Gene said as he made his way out the door "And as I promise, I will make it up to you! You don't have to worry about that!"

Nel said nothing as Gene left the apartment, Norwood noticing the woman's lack of movement as she remained at the door.

"Yo, babe?" the red-head asked "Somethin' up?"

The little woman just couldn't shake a feeling; an odd sort of feeling that something was off about Gene as he had embraced her. She knew something was strange, that something was wrong but she just couldn't put her finger on it.

And yet it was there.

She knew it was there but what was it?

"Nory? Freckle-face?"

"Yeah?"

Nel twirled a curl in her fro nervously "Um….Gene is SHORTER than you? RIGHT?"

* * *

Gene hummed to himself as he walked back to his apartment, having not a care in the world and why should he? Things were going SWIMMINGLY in the game and as Nel had reminded him by the mere mention of the dress….

The wedding.

It was so close.

The biggest of grins formed on the man's face, his chubby cheeks blushing brighter than ever as he opened the door to the apartment.

"Mary? Are you still here?"

No answer; had she gone out?

The man walked around the entire place, seeing that his beloved was indeed out.

"Ah, maybe she went to see one of the other ladies…" the man shrugged, going into the kitchen "Hmph, what's to say I can't get started on dinner early?"

The Mayor began to make his way through the kitchen, washing some vegetables as he lined them up on the cutting board, slicing them with great precision. He felt so homey once he noticed that he was closer to become a husband awaiting for his beloved wife to return home. He smiled a bit, his cheeks glowing a warm, rosy tone.

To come home to the woman he loved every day, to share memories of old, to make some of new.

Gene could not wait.

"Ehe, just a while Genie. Just a-!"

*GLITCH!*

Pain.

*GLITCH!*

Gene cried out, losing his grip on the cutting knife, the thing falling to the floor with a clatter.

"A-ah!" Gene moaned, feeling worse than before "W-what's IS this?!"

As he had felt better once the game session had ended, Gene forgot all about how badly he had felt but the sudden clamor in his head reminded him of what had slowed his performance during the morning. He leaned on the counter, his eyes shut tight as he tried to force the headache away but it was no go. It fought back against him, the aching feeling spreading to each end of his body, as if it were just radiating from the center of his code.

"Urgh, I haven't felt this bad since those horrid Viruses!" Gene grumbled "W-Well, maybe not that bad!"

 ***GLITCH!***

Perhaps he shouldn't have said that so soon.

"I just need an aspirin…he said to himself gruffly, going to the bathroom and getting the medicine from the cabinet "Just two, just two…"

He swallowed the medication with a glass of water in one big gulp, inhaling deeply to ease the tension. Slowly his headache began to fade, lowered enough that he could at least think about what he was doing while cooking. He turned to the mirror before him, giving himself a quick one over.

Two blue eyes.

Two chubby blushed cheeks.

One round, pink nose.

Yup. Nicelander Gene!

"Now to finish dinner…" he smiled, returning to the kitchen.

Chop, chop.

Slice, slice.

As much as everyone liked to make fun of Gene for how greedy he could be at times, they all had to admit that as much as he ate he could really throw a meal together and why not? Gene always felt the most relaxed and comfort around food, especially when he was preparing it.

"Now where did I put the pepper?" the man asked, looking around to see that it was nowhere in sight "In the cupboard? Ah, I guess I put it there when I was reorganizing the place!"

He reached up and got the spice, not a beat out of place.

"Right where I needed it!"

Right where he needed it?

A few seconds went by….and then….

What?

Gene stopped stirring the vegetables, a thought coming to his mind. He looked up at the cupboard then back at the pepper beside him. He then looked down, noticing a stool by his feet.

He always needed the thing to reach the cupboards.

ALWAYS!

But this time…

" _Wait a moment…"_

The Mayor stepped back, his eyes still upon the cupboard as he reached up again. His hands didn't strain as much, his feet only lifting just so but they lifted without the aid of his stepping-stool!

"I can reach the cupboards?" he said "On my own?!"

Indeed he could, the chubby man finding he could place his fingers on the knobs of the cupboards with ease but…

HOW?

How could he do this! For THIRTY YEARS, Gene required the use of the item to get things on the higher shelves but all of a sudden he could do it on his own!

That was IMPOSSIBLE!

"Th-this has to be some sort of trick!" Gene said to himself "Did someone LOWER everything in here?"

Why would someone go to such lengths for a trick like that?

Gene ran his fingers through his hair, feeling nervous but also curious. He wanted to know what was going on. After all, how could a shift like that happen in such a way? The other day, he needed the stool but now-?

"It has to be a trick." The man said to himself "It has to be. Felix and the others know enough how to shift things from the code-room so it's not so much of a stretch to-!"

Before Gene realized what he was doing his side bumped into the couch.

"OOF!"

He dropped the pepper grinder onto the floor, the thing rolling right under the love seat.

"Oh, of course." He puffed, bending down "What is going on with you today, Genie?"

His hands went for the bottom of the couch…

"It's like you can't focus. Your mind can't be THAT busy, can it?"

Gene saw the pepper grinder, picking it up.

"Ah, better to get it now than to forget it later." He smiled to himself as he rose back up "Now, to put the couch down!"

Wait.

WHAT?

'Put the couch down?'

Those words ran through Gene's mind and after the FOURTH time of repeating it…

He looked up.

"…W-What in the name of-!?"

Gene was still kneeling on the floor, his left hand holding the pepper grinder but in the right?

In the right hand, he had lifted the end of the couch up with ease.

At first, Gene could only stare. He could only stare because what else could a Nicelander do when performing such a feat? It had taken both he and Don a great deal of careful lifting to get the couch into the apartment but now?

NOW Gene was lifting the couch with ease.

He continued to look until finally-

"NYAUGH!"

He dropped it, the thing landing heavily with a 'BOOM!' but strangely enough Gene was NOT upset about any damage he might have done to his property but rather-

"H-How did I-!?"

How did he manage to lift the couch so easily?

He hopped back onto his feet, his other hand shaking as he continued to grasp onto the pepper grinder. Maybe this was another trick, just like the shift in height from the cabinets. He reached down again, readying himself to feel the great weight of the couch but as he heard the frame of it creek it began to rise from the ground, higher, and higher, and higher!

It felt so light in his hold.

"It's another dream, isn't it?" Gene said with an empty laugh "I'm asleep and this is another dream, like with those freaky hands!"

Thinking quick, the Mayor took a bit of pepper and gave it a sniff. He sneezed loudly, expecting the jolt to wake him up but he was still in his apartment, still alone, the couch still in front of him.

"It can't be."

This time, Gene went for the couch with BOTH hands and found it even easier to lift the furniture into the air.

"What is going ON here?!"

What indeed.

Where had this sudden burst of strength come from? He was certain he didn't feel this 'strong' when he had gotten up so what had brought it on?

"G-Gracious…." The man thought "I guess those berries had a lot more punch in them than I thought if they made me this strong!"

But what about-

A sudden thought crossed Gene's mind as he remembered the incident with the stepping-stool. If his new found strength were real then wouldn't that mean-?

Gene dashed off to his office, digging in his desk for a pencil and his measuring tape.

"Could it be!? Is it possible?!"

He removed his shoes and stood as best he could against the wall, stepping on the end of the measure and lining himself up against it.

"Alright, just a little mark…."

He etched a little pencil mark in the wall, stepping away to add things up.

"Okay, one, two, three-"

Four, five…SIX?

Gene let out a gasp as he dropped the pencil to the ground, his mouth agape in shock.

"No! There is no way!"

But he was looking right at it.

Gene counted the marks again, certain that he had missed something in his measurements but the writing was literally on the walls.

Gene was no longer three feet, two inches tall.

He was now three feet, SIX inches tall!

"But-! But HOW!?" the Mayor stammered, looking down at himself and back at the wall "Four inches! Four inches! I'm four inches TALLER?! That's IMPOSSIBLE!"

But somehow it had happened.

Gene was still trying to fully comprehend what had taken place as from his point of view he didn't look any different nor had any of his neighbors made mention of it.

But to Gene, four inches was a GOD-SEND!

"Maybe that's why I was feeling so strange…." He said "But that was rather a lot of discomfort for such a small addition to my size."

Even so, Gene couldn't quell his happiness. He looked at the marks on the wall again and a grin began to spread on his face, his chubby cheeks glowing red with joy.

It was a miracle, that's what it was!

"YES!" he cheered, jumping into the air with a *PING!* in his hop "Thank you, thank you! Someone up there really does like me!"

Only Gene would celebrate four inches in such a way.

"Oh-HO! Wait until Mary hears about this!" the man said "Maybe then she'll have less to snark about when she finds out I actually stand over her!"

Gene stopped, realizing what could happen if he did tell his fiancée what was going on but then again, he couldn't really fully grasp it himself. After all, it wasn't as if he knew what had trigged his growth or when it had actually began. He didn't even know if he would remain his new size for long.

"What if it's only temporary?" he said, putting his hand on his head "Before you know it, I could be back to my normal size…"

Maybe this was a temporary change but if it was….

Gene looked at himself in the mirror, suddenly feeling a great burst of confidence rising within him. No longer did he see a pipsqueak; instead he saw a BIG MAN looking right back at him.

And he loved every moment of it.

"This is something that I best enjoy while it last…." The man said to himself, puffing his chest out in pride as he adjusted his tie "It is a gift Gene. A gift from SOMEWHERE so don't squander it!"

He flexed, feeling even more powerful than before.

"Ha _**HA!**_ And it couldn't have gone to a more deserving Nicelander!"

"Gene?"

The Mayor turned towards the door, Mary's footsteps entering the apartments.

"Honey, are you here? You left dinner on the stove."

"Darling!" Gene cried jubilantly as he bounded through the office doors, embracing his love in a strong hug.

"OH!" the woman cried out in surprise "Goodness, I can see someone is in a better mood!"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Gene said, smooching Mary on her cheeks, his fuzzy mustache tickling her "The night is young, you're here. Everything is perfect."

Mary tittered as Gene continued to kiss her, loving the attention and affection he was spoiling her with.

"Hmm, you're hiding something Blueberry. I know you are."

"Heh, what could I possibly hide from you, darling?" the Mayor smirked "There are changes ahead for us. BIG, WONDERFUL changes."


	8. Chapter 8- Big Mayor in the Arcade

Chapter Eight- Big Mayor in the Arcade

"Oh, my GOSH!" Lucy cooed dreamily, fanning her face "Here comes Big Gene, and doesn't he look WONDERFUL?"

"He's SOOOO elegant!" sighed Pearl.

"And HANSOM!" giggled Meg.

"And most of all, he's so TAAAAALL!" declared Deanna.

The chubby Mayor of Niceland strutted his way down the hall, white teeth flashing through a smug grin and a twinkle in his eye.

Yes, he had never felt any prouder, or taller, than today.

Granted, it only a SMIGHT height adjustment but the other Nicelanders were more than impressed at how their Mayor glowed around them. If one were to have seen the fuss they were making, it would have been easy to mistake GENE for the main hero of the game with as much attention he was getting.

"People, people. PLEASE!" Gene said, holding out his hands, the crowd going hush around him.

There was no doubt out it; he LOVED getting this kind of attention.

"Now, being tall isn't EVERYTHING." The man said tartly, rocking on his heels "But I want to thank you for taking the time to show ME just HOW MUCH you care!"

"Why WOULDN'T we care?" gasped Kal, shocked that Gene was so…so-!

So **HUMBLE!**

"You're our CAPTAIN!" Don said, tipping his hat towards Gene with a smile "You deserve only the BEST and the BIGGEST!"

"Man, I wish I were as cool as Geeeeene…." Huffed Norwood, the red-head looking jealously at his neighbor. Nel reached up and patted the man on the cheek, smiling warmly.

"Oh, ho-ho-ho Norwood! Do SHUT UP." The woman smiled "I can't hear what Gene's saying!"

The chatter continued, Gene all aglow as the others continued to flood him with complements but as he turned his head, he saw her.

A flowing, rose colored dress.

"Oh, Honey…."

Her soft, warm skin looking radiant in the morning sun.

"Oh, sweetie…"

Chubby cheeks, loving eyes, a beautiful smile.

And a pie, held in her hands.

"Mary?"

The woman seemed to be FLOATING down the hall as she approached Gene, batting her long eyelashes at him.

"Hello, dear…" she cooed, walking right up to Gene, raising the pie closer to him "I thought you might like a little something…."

Gene looked at the pie, the sweet aroma making him smile even more but despite the tasty treat that lay in front of him, there was only ONE thing that was on his mind.

OR to put it better, ONE person.

"Oh, pie is GREAT darling…" the man said as he took the pastry in his hands "But…."

"But?" Mary said, a little worried "But what? Is it not to your liking? Did I not add enough blueberries for you?"

"Of course not!" Gene said as he bent down a bit, kissing Mary on the forehead, all the while slipping the pie over to a bewildered Tony.

" _Um, what am I supposed to do with this?"_

"Ah, Mary. You have no idea what things are in store for us!" the Mayor laughed in pride as he suddenly swept the woman off her feet, Mary giggling as she put her arms around Gene's shoulders.

"Oh, GENE!" she sang "Who knew how wonderful things could be because you're so TALL!"

The Mayor chuckled, his brow arching "And it's going to get even BETTER….really soon!"

IT was easy to tell what THAT meant.

With his love still in his arms, Gene moved in for a kiss, the woman looking so shy yet so determined as she was held in the mayor's arms.

" _O-oh, sweetie. N-not in front…."_

The feeling was much too strong.

" _N-not in front…."_

She raised her arms near him, their lips almost touching.

" _A-ah-!"_

 _*BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!*_

Gene woke up slowly as he heard the sound of the alarm going off beside him but even though he was yanked from his wonderful dream, the man did not seem to mind.

On any other day, such an interruption would have sullied his mood for the morning but with how things had suddenly took such a MARVOULS turn for him, why wake up a grump?

He had BIGGER and BETTER things on his mind!

Gene sat up in bed, yawing as he stretched his arms up. He could only imagine what it would feel like to be able to reach the ceiling at this point but he was thankful of the little adjustment in size that he had been given.

A little would go a long way and Gene would make sure of it.

He hopped out of bed, looking at himself in the mirror.

"Ah, never such a fine sight!" the man chuckled to himself, enjoying the new view of the reflection he saw "Oh-ho-HO! Better watch out arcade. Here comes BIG GENE!"

For a second, the man forgot that someone was sharing the bedroom with him. He cut his laughter off, turning to see Mary was still sound asleep in bed. The sight only warmed his heart further, this feet taking him over to the resting pie-maker.

"Morning, love." the man purred as he kissed Mary on her cheek, the woman slowly coming too "Chu chu, lil strawberry sweetie."

" _Mmmm, honey?"_ Mary stirred, feeling the warmth of Gene's lips on her face " _I-is it morning already?"_

The mayor tip-toed into the bathroom, quickly freshening himself up as he then bounding into the kitchen. He was just so happy and abuzz with energy that it felt as if there was no way to stop himself!

"Oh-ho-HO, Mary dear! You have no idea what plans I have in store for us!" the man laughed softly, tying an apron around himself as he prepared breakfast. It was less than half an hour later that Mary finally began to wake up, the delicious smell of pancakes, eggs, and other fresh morning goodies hitting her nose.

"G-Gene?"

"In here, darling!" the man sang, piling the final stack of pancakes onto a plate. Mary wrapped herself in a robe as she slowly walked from the bedroom but once she saw the breakfast spread-

"GOODNESS!"

"Ta-daaaah!" the Mayor sang, a grin going from ear to ear "What better way to start the day?"

Indeed.

"Wow, honey. Is this for US or the entire apartment?"

Gene moseyed himself to his seat, wasting no time in digging in happily "Mmph. Don't let it get cold, love!"

"Heh, I can see someone is happy." Mary smiled, taking a smaller portion for herself "But I'm glad to see you are. You had me so worried yesterday."

"I did?" Gene said, looking up.

"Yes. You looked so ill during work. It doesn't help that you said you hadn't been feeling that good since we came back from Sugar Rush…" the woman said, her tone sounding a little worried "I mean, I wouldn't want anything to happen to my pudgy, lil Mayor."

Gene was touched by his loves tenderness towards him and he got up, holding her tightly in his arms.

"Dear, I promise you. There is ABOSULTLY nothing for you to worry about!"

Mary placed her hands atop Gene's "Are you certain?"

"Yes." he said, kissing her once more "In fact, I can assure you that things will be DIFFERENT from this day forward with me!"

"Oh, is that RIIIIIGHT?" the woman teased, poking Gene on his round nose.

The Mayor laughed powerfully, his chest puffed out "Don't ask me how I know or why I feel this way but…but I feel as if I can take on Ralph with my own two hands! I feel like I can dash from one end of the arcade to the other faster than a speeding hedgehog! I feel-!"

Gene felt like he could literally stand atop the world but he remembered the promise he had made to HIMSELF.

Even with what had happened, it would be best NOT to tell Mary about his sudden shift in height and from what he could tell, why should he?

It wasn't as if Mary could detect that she was now SHORTER than Gene nor did four inches really matter.

It would be better to let things be and let the good times roll.

"Aaah, you understand…" Gene smiled as she continued to eat his breakfast, Mary watching on.

The little woman in pink COULD tell there was something different in the air but unlike Gene, she wasn't as enthusiastic about it. On one hand, she was glad to see Gene being so cheerful and close but on the other….

On the other….

 _Something was off._

She couldn't put her finger on it but something had changed PHYSICALLY about her fiancé.

The little woman shook her head and gave herself a mental slap, taking notice that Gene was on his third serving of breakfast already.

"Hey!" the woman said. Gene looked up at her innocently, the fork still in his mouth "Slow down chubby-chunks. With the way you're inhaling this in, you'll be as big as the apartments soon!"

Gene smiled; if only she knew, if only.

After breakfast it was time for the daily workout and who should be leading the group with that?

"C'mon guys! Ten more jumpin' jacks! I know ya can do it!"

Fix-it-Felix Jr. Who else?

Ralph panted in exhaustion, the big man more or less flapping his arms about as he didn't even attempt to jump.

"H-Hey! Some games 'perk' up their crew with coffee or even TEA. C-Can't we try that ONE day?!"

"Oh, now don't quit on me!" laughed the repairman, doing CARTWHEELS as if to annoying Ralph even further "We hafta be in tip-top order for tha players! Ya wouldn't wanna fall behind would ya?"

Without saying another word Ralph simply collapsed on his back, the Nicelanders glancing down at him.

"THIRTY. YEARS." Ralph heaved, his brow dripping with sweat "THIRTY YEARS of this!? Why didn't ya guys warn me?"

"Hey, ya wanted to be with us…" Lucy said, taking a sip from her water bottle "So JOIN OUR SUFFERING."

" _Need…waaater!"_

Lucy looked over to see that Ralph was weakly reaching for her…and casually moved away.

"LUCILE."

"Up an' at 'em guys!"

The others looked over, seeing none other than Gene going about another ground of aerobics without even a single bead of sweat on his brow.

"Genie?" blinked Felix, stunned to see the Mayor in such spirits over exercises.

"Ah! There is nothing like a brisk exercise to get the pixels flowing!" the little man in blue said as he touched his toes "But the real workout will be ones those players start throwin' quarters in, HA!"

Ralph glared at the chubby man, knowing full well that his overtly cheerful disposition was aimed at him.

"Nice ta see ya here for a change." The Wrecker grunted, managing to sit up "I'm happy ta know that Felix won't hafta go lookin' for ya."

"Oh, no, no, no, NO!" laughed Gene as he jogged over towards the Wrecker, annoying him further by running around him "Why in tha arcade would I do such a thing?"

There were a few snickers from the other Nicelanders, Ralph looking back to see they shared his sentiment on the matter. Feeling a little more confident, Ralph placed a hand out before Gene, the Nicelander running face first into his palm.

"Someone's a lil frisky this mornin'. Hope ya can keep that energy up once the BONUS LEVELS begin."

Gene took Ralph's hand and lowered it with ease, his smile just as smug as the Wrecker's "It all depends if the players can keep up with me. After all, we can only get to those stages if Felix gets the right amount of points."

Ralph rolled his eyes "Ya know, I think I might get a throw in EARLY if ya don't mind."

"Ralph, save it for tha games…" Felix sighed as he put his arms between the two men "Right now-!"

"Right now, we still have an entire half hour before the arcade opens!" Gene piped up in a chipper voice "Who wants to race me from Sonic the Fighters and back?"

"But Gene!" said Nolan "That's clear on the other side of the arcade!"

"Ah, then make it THREE times!"

Before anyone could say a word Gene went buzzing off, leaving everyone else in the dust.

Felix was surprised.

Ralph was surprised.

MARY was surprised.

"Ma'am?"

The little woman looked up, Ralph getting back on his feet "Yes, young man."

"Did you slip him some Super Pie? Just a tiny bit?"

"Even with a tiny bit, I doubt he'd act like THIS!"

Finally, opening hours!

The gamers poured into Litwak's Arcade and of course, the residence of Fix-it-Felix Jr. readied themselves.

" _Ready guys?"_ Felix whispered to his neighbors, the Nicelanders all accounted for.

" _Hehe, more than ready."_ Gene chuckled to himself, crackling his knuckles.

The first quarter went in, the animation of the game going about.

First Ralph's stump was moved.

Then Niceland was built.

Then came Ralph.

The Wrecker went about his usual duties of wrecking the building and just when he got up to Gene's apartment-

"Here it comes!" said one of the boys "Here it comes!"

The big man busted his massive first through the glass, pulling a Nicelander out.

"RRRRRRUGH!"

"He's gonna throw him!" said the other boy "He's gonna-!"

Ka- _ **BANG!**_

Everyone stopped.

Everyone looked.

On the screen was a dazed Ralph, pixel pies swirling around his head and in his hands?

In his hands was a smiling Gene.

A smiling Gene who was wielding a cast-iron skillet.

Felix looked up, surprised that Gene would do such a thing _"Gene?!"_

Ka- _ **BANG!**_

" _Gene, what are ya doin'!?"_ Ralph growled through his teeth, the Nicelander still smirking at him.

" _Just adding a bit of FUN to the games, young man."_ The Nicelander responded " _I think it's only fair I get to add my own spin too!"_

Without even waiting another second, Gene nailed Ralph in the head once more much to the surprise of the players outside.

"Um, did we unlock another animation."

Finally fed up with the Nicelander's antics, Ralph HURLED Gene off screen as normally went.

 _ **NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!**_

" _Lil pipsqueak cudda warned me first…."_ Ralph growled as he went about his normal game play.

In his frustrations, Ralph managed to chuck Gene extra hard but with his new power and strength it was a breeze for Gene to take. He was a little dizzy, a little dirty but he no longer felt the same amount of pain as he had in all the years previous.

If anything, he wanted to be thrown AGAIN.

"WOW! Now THAT was a throw!" the man laughed as he bounced back upon his feet and bounded back towards the apartments as if wings had grown on his feet.

The apartments were thoroughly being wrecked by the time he got back and as he looked up he could see his neighbors hurrying about.

"Watch out, guys." The man laughed "Here comes Big Gene!"

Inside, the building jumped and shook with each pounding that it took but the Nicelanders were not shaken from their places, their routes going off without a hitch.

"Mmmm, seems like your big blueberry gots him a bit of a brass this mornin', huh Mary-Berry." Lucy laughed before making kissy noises at Mary. The pink Nicelander huffed, pushing the younger Nicelander away.

"I'll have a talk with Gene later on, LUCILE-ALISON. Right now, we need to keep focused on our work and that means ALL OF US."

"What are ya bustin' my chops for?" the girl snorted, a pie in her hand "I'm just makin' note that your bubby's got a lotta spunk to just, I don't know, up an' throw the animation like that. He's never done that before!"

"I know, I know…" Mary said in worry, a massive punch missing her by an inch and not scaring her in the least "Why in the arcade would he do such a thing?"

"Heh, I'm not complain' 'bout it though." The young Nicelander laughed as she neared a window "Man, I haven't seen Gene be that entertainin' durin' an openin' screen since that time he got sick in Ralph's hand an' RALPHED everywhere."

"Aw, did you HAVE to bring that up?"

"KIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

 **SURPRISE!**

Lucy may have been cocky before but the tables had been turned when of all people, GENE appeared at the side window before her, the same sneaky smile on his face as before.

"Gene!" Mary said "Why-?! Why are you at the window?"

"Just felt like taking a lil climb." The man said as she gracefully climbed back in "Boy, now I can see why Norwood likes doing railing slides. They're so much fun!"

"Uh, if ya heard me talkin'…." Lucy began "I swear it wasn't bad an' I think my non-programed mom is callin' me. BYE, GENE."

"Aw, such a sweet child." Gene smiled as he stroked his mustache "Now, what are we all looking about for! Let's go people! We have pies to pass out!"

Indeed, the other Nicelanders were thrown for a loop at how ENERGETIC Gene was and with the behavior he showed off they had every right to be. They had never seen the Mayor so confident, so fast, so sharp at EVERYTHING during gameplay that many of the pie-bakers found themselves losing their footing against him.

And Gene was loving EVERY moment of it.

"Don, you know you have to move faster than that if we want to keep the players running!" Gene would say one moment "Nel! Do those bunny-hops of yours! Or should I do it myself!"

"Simmer down, Double-Stuff!" the smallest Nicelander pouted, her curls going everywhere "How about I kick your butt out that window? Do you think THAT will add to the challenge?"

"Hehe, you're so cute when you're angry." Gene teased as he poked Nel on her cheek "But we don't want to let Felix down, now do we?"

"How about I shove Felix's hat down your thro-!"

"Nel, just let it go…" Norwood said, pulling the purple Nicelander along.

DING DING DING!

"Ah, my favorite sound!" Gene said, putting a hand to his ear "Alright gang! We have a Wrecker to throw!"

The Mayor didn't even wait for the others as he flew up the stairs onto the roof were Ralph and Felix were waiting. As usually, Felix had his pie, his medal and after getting his kiss from Nel-

*Smeck!*

The Nicelanders readied themselves for the classic throw.

" _Alright, you know the cue."_ Ralph whispered, getting ready " _Just-!"_

"I'm on it!"

All anyone could do was freeze in place as Gene rushed through, taking Ralph with both hands and lifting him with ease!

"HEY, WHAT THA-!?"

"GENE!?"

Too late.

For Ralph anyway.

With a might heave, Ralph was CHUCKED over the building, the man screaming louder than he had ever done in years.

 _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-!**_

" _Gene…."_ Felix said,

 _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-!**_

" _What did ya-!?"_

 _ **-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_ _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-!_

Gene turned on his heels as he headed back inside.

" _Shh! Wouldn't want to go off-script, would we?"_

 _-ooooooooooooooooo_ _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUR-BLURTH!**_

With a thud, Ralph landed in the mud puddle with such force that he left a massive body print of himself in the ground, nearly all the mud knocked from the hole!

"Wow." Said Kal, a few of the others watching from the first floor "I give it about an eight."

Norwood struck a match as he took a puff of his pipe "Nah, six point two. Not enough splatter for me."

"But it took out all the mud!"

After finally managing to pry his face from the ground, Ralph heard the sound of applause next to him. Turning towards the building he saw none other than Gene waiting for him, the man still grinning deviously.

"Now…" the Mayor said in a smooth voice "Up for some more?"

Ralph's cheeks burned red with anger but he knew better than to let his rage get the better of him. Gene was being coy, that's all and HOWEVER he managed to throw him like that it would only get worse if the Wrecker gave the small-fry what he wanted. Ralph stood up, his chest puffed out and bravely walked over to the Nicelander, making certain to look as LARGE as possible to remind the Mayor who had the most strength.

"I'm ready for anythin' ya got, Booty Shorts."

Anything?

On the third round, Ralph was tossed into the DUCK POND.

On the fourth round, Ralph was tossed into the BIRD BATH.

Then a tree.

Then the garden.

And then…..

Down the halls.

Out the window.

Missing the mud puddle completely!

And right into a bush!

"What the-!?" Felix said, once more astounded by what Gene had done "How did ya manage THAT if ya threw him off that BUILDIN'?!"

"Aw, must I give up my secrets?" Gene laughed as he strolled back down the stairs, leaving Felix and the other Nicelanders in complete awe at the sudden change.

"Mary…" Nel said, all eyes going to the aforementioned Nicelander "I'm just gonna ask this once."

"Yes?"

"Did you _**DOSE**_ him?"

"NEL!"

"Did you slip something in his blueberries?" the little woman in purple said "Seriously, that's the only explination for this!"

"OOOH!" Mary huffed as she marched off, slamming the roof door behind her.

Down below, Ralph finally rolled out of the bush, trying his best to swat a few wayward squirrels and birds off of him.

"Get outta here! GO! GO!"

"Excellent job."

The big man looked down, Gene standing before him with a hand extended.

"What now?"

"I said, excellent job." Gene beamed "This was one of the best game days EVER."

"Yeah, I BET." Ralph growled, ignoring Gene's gesture as he got up on his own "Say, BIG GUY. Perhaps we should have a lil lesson to work on your AIM. I don't recall it anywhere that I should somewhere other than the puddle."

"Oh, can you blame a guy for trying to mix things up?" Gene chuckled.

" _ **YES."**_

"Alright, alright. I shouldn't have gone so hard on you today." Gene said, his voice just OOZING with a sickening sweet tone of vanity Ralph felt his teeth starting to hurt "But c'mon, Ralph. I thought you were tougher than that!"

"I AM." The Wrecker snorted, walking rather HARD to ensure Gene felt his footsteps near him "But there is such a thing as going TOO far, Genie. _**TOO DARN FAR.**_ "

The Mayor trilled his fingers as he glanced the other way; he wasn't beat yet.

"The message has been received, Ralph." The Mayor bowed "I won't go so hard on you the next time."

Gene was still being arrogant much to Ralph's dismay and great annoyance "GAAAH! Now you're sayin' it as if I can't take bein' thrown off the buildin'!"

"Well, you're the one putting that assumption up." Smiled Gene "Is that the way I should take it?"

" _ **GENE!"**_

"C'mon, Hailey! Let me back in!"

"Dude, I think it's gonna be a few more days."

The two men looked over towards East Niceland, Quasar and a few others once more trying to coerce the still fuming Hailey into letting her wayward boyfriend back into their apartment.

"Oh, forgot about those two." Ralph said, the anger he previously felt replaced by an awkward beat.

Gene wasn't too concerned about the squabble that was happening between the two former heroes but rather what Quasar had in his pocket.

Mary's hat.

He still had it.

But Gene had other plans.

The Mayor adjusted his tie as he marched off, saying not a word to Ralph who was surprised to see the little man walking right into the heat of the argument.

"What are ya doin'!?"

Only a few seconds ago, Ralph was trying with all his might to resist the urge to throw Gene across the entire arcade but once he saw the little man going over towards Quasar, all he wanted to do was pull him away before someone else got to him first.

Things must have REALLY changed!

"I can't believe this!" Quasar said as he jumped from the stairs "It's been almost three days an' she still won't talk to me."

"Well, ya can stay with us as long as ya want." Said a snake boss. His hospitality was not returned with kindness however as the space-man quickly turned, the glare on his face so hard it could turn anyone to stone.

"I don't need your pity…" the man said "I DON'T WANT YOUR PITY!"

"Dude, I'm just trying to help." The snake said, a few of his friends backing away as well.

"Excuse me."

All eyes went to the suddenly appearing Nicelander, Quasar feeling his blood boil even further.

Gene….was NOT the man he wanted to see.

"Aw, not now. NOT NOW!" Quasar growled, slamming his hands into his face "What do you want?!"

Despite the fact that Gene was over-towered by ALL around he did not let this fact slow him down in the slightest. He held his head up high, he put his hands to his side and his eyes were dead-set on the space-man before him.

"Young man." The Mayor began, his voice so poised and refined "I do believe you have something that belongs to someone I care deeply about."

It took a moment for Quasar to even REMEMBER he had Mary's hat in his pocket, the man looking for to see the brightly out-of-place thing to his side.

"I would like it back. Please."

Perhaps getting back with Hailey was not in the cards but if there was one victory Quasar was sure of, it was showing an NPC a thing or two.

"Oh, this thing?" the space-man said as he took the hat from his pocket and held it high over Gene "Must'a slipped my mind that I had it."

"Well, now that it has RETURNED to your mind…" Gene watching as the hat was waved above him "Can I PLEASE have it back? I don't want it getting any more dirty than it already is."

"Hmm, I like this hat." Quasar smirked, spinning the hat upon his finger "I think it's in better hands with me."

Any other time, most of Quasar's friend would have joined him in his riffing but this time around?

It seemed they weren't up for the task for some reason.

"Hey."

The space-man looked up, seeing Ralph marching over towards him, Felix accompanying him.

"Aw, don't tell me you told the teachers on me small-fry."

"Look kid, actin' like this isn't gonna do anythin' for anyone here." Ralph said, sounding as exasperated as he felt "Can ya just give Mary her hat back so we can end this?"

"This is between the Mayor n' me." Quasar growled, not at all threatened by either heroes' presence "From the way he was talkin', I think he has this covered on his own. Let him get the hat back."

"Sir, please." Felix chimed in, trying his best to play peacemaker between all "I can tell you're still upset over a few things but this is no way ta handle it. Gettin' upset like this an' actin' out? It's no good so-!"

"But outta this, Fix-It!" Quasar snarled, his temper getting the better of him "This convo doesn't need your patented goody-two-shoes actions, OKAY!?"

"Talk ta Felix like that again bud an' you'll-!"

"Ralph, Ralph, RALPH."

The Wrecker looked down, Gene having stepped between everyone as he shook his head.

"Now gentlemen, there is no need to get so heated over this."

"But Gene-!"

"Ralph, all of this anger! It is so unbecoming of you!" the Nicelander said, faux concern escaping NO ONE "You must not let such qualms get to you! And besides, our friend here is only acting on what he knows BEST."

Quasar jolted at Gene's words.

"….What do you mean by 'what I know best'?"

A smile still on his face, the Mayor turned and smiled at the larger character.

"Oh, it's nothing."

NOTHING?

"Just that I know the only reason you're taking your anger out on ME and various other SMALLER characters is because a, you're still scared of coming across anyone LARGER than yourself when it comes to confrontations and b, you're still following the notion that by somehow harassing NPCs it's going to fill some sort of void within to which your feel insignificant unless you feel your actions are celebrated by whoever is in the limelight for the moment."

Felix felt like hitting the floor.

Ralph felt like hitting a wall.

WHY DID GENE SAY THAT?

Quasar was no dummy; he knew EXACTLY what Gene was insinuating and those words made his code heat up with anger. He gripped the hat harder in his hands as he continued to look down at the smirking Nicelander.

"Can I have Mary's hat back? Please?"

"Oh, you can have it…." The space-man said, balling up his fist "Right after I STUFF IT down your stupid lil throat an' give ya a throw that's gonna but RALPH to shame!"

"Wait, DON'T!" the Wrecker screamed as he reached out but it was too late.

But not for Gene this time around.

Quasar moved in, ready to grab Gene but of course, this was the NEW Gene! The stronger Gene, the FASTER Gene!

The Nicelander saw the move coming in a surprising turn, he DODGED the blow with Quasar only realizing his mistake in just a blink of an eye. From what little he could see in those moments, he saw Gene SCOWLING at him.

A scowling that told the man he was no longer afraid.

" _Ah, CR-!"_

Speed seemed to pick back up as Gene moved beside Quasar's right side, taking the man HARD by his arm and pulling him back towards him but the move wasn't finished, not yet! It seemed that every eye in the game had gone to the fight as Gene swung Quasar around-!

 _ **YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAURGH!**_

And tossed him RIGHT into the duck pond, Mary's hat fluttering in the air before being caught by Gene.

The entire game was silent, save for the sound of thrashing water and scared ducks. Once he was out of the water, Quasar looked over to see a chubby little man standing before him.

Had it actually happened?

Had Gene gotten the better of Quasar?

There were many witnesses to this feat could confirm it at a YES.

There were no words exchanged between the two characters but it was clear by the smile on Gene's face that a victor was standing.

He was standing short by all accounts….

Gene whistled a tune as he walked by, ignoring Quasar and strolling right up to his bewildered fiancée.

"Dear?"

Mary couldn't find the words; what had Gene done?

"Sorry it took me so long to get this back." The man said, gently handing Mary her hat before giving her a loving smooch on the cheeks "But you still look beautiful without it."

" _G-Gene…."_ Mary stammered, clutching her hat in her tiny hands. She looked up, the warmth of the Mayor's eyes making her feel even more bashful than before and without another word, the two returned into the apartments.

But that didn't mean things were over.

Everyone else was still trying to make sense of what happened but how could they? When was the last time anyone had seen a Nicelander behave in such a way?

"Felix?"

"Yeah, brother?"

Ralph feverishly shook his head, making sure what had happened wasn't some sort of delusion brought on by his many falls he took that day.

"Maybe it WAS one of those Super Pies!"


	9. Chapter 9- Growing Confidence

Chapter Nine – Growing Confidence, Growing Worry

Like all things, it did not take long for word to spread what had happened in Fix-it-Felix Jr.

Soon all manner of characters were whispering how a little NPC had thrown a big Hero into the duck pound, some believing the tales, others not.

"No way!"

"That's what Q*Bert said happened!"

"That lil orange dollape says a LOT of things. A lotta things I can't understand….who's to say he was actually telling the truth on this one?"

"I heard he threw the guy through the window!"

"Nu-uh! Not buyin' it!"

Some did.

Some did not.

Either way, Gene was enjoying the gossip for once perhaps because this time around he wasn't the butt end of the word of mouth. Even if there were still many who did not believe his feat and some who would still chuckle towards him, he didn't bat an eye.

This time around, Gene felt stronger, he felt BIGGER and whatever anyone had to say towards him could not knock him down.

Gene had never felt so good in YEARS.

But for others…

* * *

"So have you heard the news?" said Sorceress as she and the other Bad-Anons took their weekly meeting to Tapper's this night "Word is Mayor Gene flipped the former hero of Cosmo Naunts right into the local duck pond."

"Yes, I heard that." Said Clyde, taking a sip of his drink "I know the guy can jump on you when you say the wrong thing towards him but WOW. Never thought he'd do that?"

"Clyde, REALLY?" said Sub-Zero "Remember that lil EXPLOSION he had when someone DARED to say some off-color words to Miss Mary?"

"Yeah, but what happened that time?" the ghost said as he looked over at the fighter "Gene wound up in the trash can and it took Felix an hour and a stick of butter to get him out. And besides that, Quasar is nearly TWICE his size and weight! If Gene could flip him that easily-!"

"He flipped RALPH!" Vanellope squeaked as she got up, the anons turing their heads towards the racer "Ralphie-Boo told me all about it! He said that ol Blueberry-Britiches was tossin' him this way an' that all throughout the day!"

The girl rubbed her chin, a thought going off in her head.

"If it were THAT spectacular, I wudda asked one of the guys to film it for me."

The girl waited for a moment or two, expecting Ralph to growl or retort to her comment but rather than a grumping tone…

" _SNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARK….."_

She got snores instead.

"Wow, guess the big guy is tuckered out." Said Sorceress, a little smile appearing on her face as she watched Ralph snooze at the bar.

"Hey. HEY, wake up Stink-Breath." Vanellope said as she shook Ralph's arm "We don't wanna carry ya home!"

"Uh, what?" Ralph snorted, finally waking up "O-Oh, sorry guys, J-Just had a rough day."

"An' lemme guess." Said the lil froggy baddie "Was it because of tha Mayor again?"

"Do ya really hafta ask?" the Wrecker yawned once more, wanting nothing than to get back home to his bed "He said he was gonna go easy today but do ya think that happened? NOPE. He started throwin' me so hard off tha roof that I had ta RUN back before tha game picked up again! And it didn't end there!"

With the mix of anons, there were a mix of emotions to Ralph's tale. Some were a little concerned over the matters but others were trying their best to hold their giggle snorts down.

"The guy held an arm wrestlin' contest at Diggy's place….AN' WON ALL THA ROUNDS!" continued Ralph "He threw Bald Bill over a table! An' tha NPC meetin'? Vanellope an' I TRIED ta sit through it but-!"

The Wrecker reached for a pen on the bar, putting it under his nose as he did his best Gene pose.

"Hay guys! Ya wanna know tha best ya ta fend of bullies! Ya gotta wring 'em through an' show 'em you're ready ta bust their heads through a wall. Nyaaaaaaaa- _ **HARHARHARHARHAR**_!"

"Oh, give me a break!" Sorceress howled in laughter "He did not say that!"

"He might as well!" Ralph slouched "He more or less told those NPCs to beat the living crap out of someone if they tried to use their size to bully 'em."

"Sounds ta me that Gene is gettin' too big for his britches." Vanellope harrumphed, an adorable pout on her face "Have ya upped your throwin' arm ta show 'im who does the REAL throwin'?"

"What good would that do?" Ralph grumbled "I mean, I TRIED doin' that but he takes the hits again an' again an' again! Nothin' is stoppin' him!"

The Wrecker stopped himself as he arched a brow.

"Wait. Lemme take that back…."

"What is it, Ralph?"

"What I mean is….I'm kinda glad that tha Big Guy is SMILIN' but man! He's spinnin' around like a freakin' top! I can't keep up with him an' when I can't keep up with a NICELANDER-!"

"Booooy!" whistled Vanellope "Maybe ya need to have a bite or two of those Super Pies if ya wanna keep up with 'im!"

"Aw, naw." Ralph gagged "There is NO WAY I am gettin' near a Super Pie again! NEVER!"

"I'm sure he's just happy about the wedding." Said Clyde "Ever since the announcement was made you have said he's been a lot more positive and has restrained himself from his usual angered outburst."

"That's all good an' true but things are just so WEIRD now." Said Ralph "He does that to me but then he's goin' about all gleeful on how he can't wait to see me with the other groomsmen at the weddin'. He keeps goin' back an' forth an' I don't know which version to trust!"

"Don't put your head in a whirl…." Said Sorceress, her voice calm and collected "Something tells me he's just playing with you for the most part but if things are really bothering you that much, remember not only do you have US."

"Yeah?"

"You also have FELIX and I know that if there is one person Gene will ALWAYS listen to, it's him."

Realizing that the witchy woman was right, Ralph felt a sense of relief come over him. What in the arcade HAD he been thinking? Of course he had Felix by his side in case of some Nicelander exploits gone wrong but even with the hope the other anons had, Ralph kept his tongue about him as he knew Felix was worried as well.

The next day went about as usual, at least for how things had become in the game. Gene was still toying with Ralph though on this day he seemed to restrain himself, if only but a tad.

"So what's the deal this day?" Ralph smirked, trying to hide his annoyance about being thrown in the backyard hen house "You slackin' off?"

Gene didn't say anything, his eyes filled with warmth and love.

"Hello. Arcade to Gene. Come in."

"Oh, sorry." The Nicelander chuckled to himself, rubbing his hands "What did you want Ralph?"

"What's got ya all spacy today? All ya can eat pie day somewhere?"

"No, no. Tonight we're doing a rehearsal, remember?"

Oh, great. Just what Ralph wanted to remember.

It wasn't that he didn't want to go to the wedding rehearsal, not when he had been so excited to be a groomsman, but after the amount of days he had he wasn't so sure about it anymore. Gene on the other hand was GLEAMING with happiness and his smile was still on as he peered up at Ralph.

"You know, I'm counting on you."

The Wrecker had to do a double-take; GENE was counting on HIM?

"What now, Genie?"

"You've had enough practice being Felix's best man for his wedding so I EXPECT nothing but the best from you on this one as well!" the Mayor laughed with pride "I mean, you wouldn't want to embarrass yourself up there would you Ralph? Not with all your fans watching you."

"Are you TRYIN' ta make me nervous? Is this all funny to ya?"

"Oh, come on Ralph! I'm just trying to have a lil fun, that's all!"

"FUN." Ralph replied in a gruff voice "Sir, I know FUN an' endin' up face first in a BIRDBATH isn't fun. An' neither is landin' in a tree, or tha chicken coop, or ROLLIN' OUT THA WINDOW."

"Ralph, you've spent THIRTY YEARS falling off this building, much like I've had to endure THIRTY YEARS of being thrown OUT the window as well as being BLOWN out of it. We both should be able to take a few hits, now…."

Ralph noticed a glint in Gene's eyes, as if the little man were making a threat towards him.

"So don't tell me you're going to let a NICELANDER take more hits than you."

The larger man scowled; Gene wasn't being coy about it this time as he was definitely trying to push the big man's buttons but it still made no sense to Ralph as to WHY?

Where had all of this bravery come from and more importantly, why was it bothering Ralph so much?

Before the Wrecker could reply, Gene turned on his heels and strolled back towards the rest of the group.

"Alright guys, we may be at a lull but that doesn't mean we can't slack off! Get ready for the next drop!"

"Gene, hang on!" Norwood panted "You're wearin' us out here."

"Should I fetch Nel after you then? I'm sure if I told her some of our 'secrets' she'd get you up an' running again."

"Gene, don't you dare." The red-head said as he turned towards his 'friend', eyes narrowed "Ya've been raggin' on me enough all week, I don't need any more from ya!"

See? Even NORWOOD was getting weary of Gene's behavior! Ralph wasn't the only one!

Norwood was once again trying to stand in a way to show that, even if he were small as well, he was still larger than Gene but this time around the shift was spotted. Gene continued to grin at the red-head, not at all taken by his act to which Norwood felt himself crumble a bit, the Mayor's smile and blue eyes much too strong this time.

Norwood felt so odd; why did it feel like the two were on even grounds with each other? That never happened.

"You were sayin'? NORY?"

Norwood took a step back, his hands going in his pockets as he gave the Mayor a grumpy look "Oooh, shove some pie in that big mouth of yours."

HA! If Gene were able to shut Norwood up, things were most DEFINITLY turning out for the better!

Gene laughed richly as he gave his friend a hearty slap on the back, nearly knocking him down in the process "Oh, NORWOOD! The things you say! They're so classic! So YOU!"

"I still hate you, Gene."

Despite the last comment the two Nicelanders walked inside which meant that Ralph was now alone, the big man left to contemplate what was going on as he sat at the steps of the apartment building.

"Hey Ralph!" called Felix as he approached the man "What's got ya so down?"

"Down? I'm not DOWN." Said Ralph, looking MOST down indeed "M'just….m'just FRUSTRATED I guess."

"Bout what? Tha Orangeboar kid put another snake in your toilet?"

"Not a live one this time…" Ralph replied, shaking his head "Nah, it's…it's Gene."

"Gene?" the Repairman said as he sat next to his friend "Aw, c'mon. I thought ya two weren't at each other's throats anymore!"

"That's up to HIM at the moment."

"Ralph…"

The big man put his chin in his hand, thinking deeply "Have ya noticed? Gene's been actin' more…..Gene-ish than normal?"

"Uh, not sure I'm followin' ya…." Felix grimaced, removing his hat.

"Don't pretend ya haven't seen it!" Ralph said as he turned towards his friend "The last few days! The way he's been actin'! Throwin' me everywhere, challengin' larger characters! An' what he did to Quasar."

Ralph stopped himself for a moment, laughing slightly.

"Okay, now THAT I WILL admit he had comin' but MAN! Did you expect Gene to pull a move like that?"

"No….no, actually I did not." Felix said, his voice sounding worried "An' don't imply I haven't noticed Ralph. I've just been at a loss on what ta do about it."

Ralph was starting to regret the way he addressed himself towards Felix, worried that it had sounded like he was blaming the repairman for the Mayor's behavior.

"Hey, hey. Sorry if it sounded like I was pushin' ya there, Felix."

"No, I get it Ralph. I do. But I'm tellin' tha truth. I just don't know EXACTLY what ta say ta Gene other than tellin' him ta ease up."

"There are some OTHER things ya can tell him but this is a kids' game so…"

"I don't want ta see ya two fightin' anymore…." Felix said sadly "You're both my best friends, brother an' for tha past year or so I've had ta deal with so many people who want me ta pick an' choose who I hang out with. I mean, it's tha same thing that lead me ta ignorin' ya but people are doin' it again because they WANT tha Nicelanders ta suffer?"

Ralph remembered that; he remembered it PAINFULLY well. He could feel his cheeks starting to blush once he started to see what Felix was insinuating.

"I don't wanna do that anymore, Ralph because in tha end? It just hurts so many people but it's made me more jittery than a cat inna dog town."

"Tha last thing ya should be is riled up over this." Said Ralph "But considerin' that Gene is more likely to listen to ya than he is to ME, I just figured ya held his ear better."

"I've been concerned with Gene's behavior as well Ralph but when I see him, I see that he's really peppy now."

"Peppy enough ta keep throwin' me?"

"No, I mean aside from that. I guess after all these years, I'm so used ta seein' him so stressed an' angry. I've never seen him so…so…."

"HAPPY."

The two men looked over, surprised to see Nicelander Mary standing before them. Felix suddenly beamed, getting off his step as he ushered the little woman to sit.

"Ma'am, I was wonderin' where ya went!" Felix smiled as the woman sat between the two men.

"I want Gene to be happy as well…." The woman continued for the repairman, clutching onto her purse "But I agree with Ralph."

The big man blinked, surprised that the woman would say such a thing.

"Ya do?"

"Yes." Nodded the pink woman "Everything that he has been doing? This isn't like Gene. This isn't like Gene at all."

"Maybe there isn't anything wrong then, ma'am." Felix piped in, hoping to cheer up the little woman "Gene's just turnin' over a new leaf! He said he would."

"He may have said that and I love him enough to put faith in his efforts but….but this isn't anything close to what he would do on his own."

"Yeah, right." Ralph snorted "Given the chance, I know that Gene would INSTANTLY do this and-!"

"Young man. You may have THROWN Gene for thirty years, but I've been AROUND him." The woman said, looking at Ralph intensely "I KNOW his habits, his ticks, his little tricks he tries to use. I KNOW when he tries to cover something up, when he tries to keep things from me…."

Mary gulped, her hands clutching her purse a little tighter.

"T-to keep me from worrying."

There was a small wave of guilt coming over Ralph at that moment as once more Mary held one over him. Indeed, he may have had more experience THROWING Gene, but Mary was the only person in the arcade who knew of Gene's REAL behavior and his real pains away from the eyes of others, Felix included.

And the way she was worrying? Things may have been going a lot deeper than both Wrecker and hero could have guessed.

"I want Gene to be happy…." Mary said "I want him to be happy, I want him to feel safe, and I want him to feel comfortable in his own pixels above all else. But it's as if someone has flipped a switch inside of him and he is going beyond that and what he is capable of. He's taking on too much again and when I try to talk to him about it? He pushes it aside."

"Are ya sure he's hidin' somethin' ma'am?"

"Yes. I know he is." The woman replied towards both men "I can feel it. He's a man of his word and I…I know when he tries to fib to me. I can usually get it out of him because even at his worst he cannot lie to himself, but whatever he's gotten in his head this time around-!"

"Dear?"

Mary squeaked as she turned around, her fiancé walking up to the group.

"GENE!"

"Is something wrong, love?"

"Oh! Oh, no no no!" the woman said as she shook her head "I-I was just discussing to Felix and Ralph some of the other things we needed to get done for the wedding!"

Mary faltered, blushing bright red as she turned away from her love.

"Th-that's all, honey. That's all."

Gene saw the sadness in his fiancée's face, putting a finger under her chin "Aw, look at you. Getting so flustered over all of this! I told you I had EVERYTHING under control!"

Ralph and Felix found themselves turning away, as if they did not want the Mayor to see that they too had suspected something ill of him but whatever suspicion they felt Gene didn't even seem to notice, all his attention focused on Mary. He pulled her closer and nuzzled her lovingly.

"Are you certain you're okay?" he said in a gentle tone.

At least he was being honest this time.

Mary felt it best that she say nothing this time, responding with just a nod.

"No one has been messing with you?"

Another nod no.

"You feel safe?"

A nod yes this time.

Ralph and Felix observed the two, not used to seeing Mary playing the meek one as it was usually the Mayor who shrank away whenever there were displays of affection.

"Dear, do not worry. I'm here should anything happen." The man said as he hugged his fiancée closer.

" _I-I know that, dear."_

"You know we have our rehearsal tonight. Do you think you can still make it?" the man asked "I can postpone it if you're not feeling-"

"Oh!" the woman gasped, stepping back slightly from the Mayor "Oh! No! No, don't postpone because of me!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure!" Mary said a little louder than normal, her face still red "I-In fact, I KNOW I'll be more than ready once the arcade closes! You don't have to worry about a thing!

Once more, Ralph and Felix were struck with how ODDLY both Nicelanders were behaving. It was as if the roles were reversed with Mary the one being so jittery and Gene being so calm and poised.

Felix has said he wanted Gene to simmer down but as Mary had mentioned earlier, something just wasn't right about this. Something wasn't right to Gene's calmness and sudden gain in confidence.

He could see it now too; he WAS hiding something.

Gene placed a hand on Mary's shoulder as he lead her down the path "I hate to see you all a-fuss dear so let me assure you. Right now, even before the wedding, I am going to make sure that nothing happens to you, to anyone here in this game."

Mary managed to muster up a smile, her cheeks still glowing.

"That is sweet Gene….but don't overexert yourself over me. Please don't."

"I have to, honey." The Mayor said, his chest puffed out "As a man of my word, I promise you that you will be safe and I won't let anything hurt you anymore."


	10. Chapter 10- Bruised

Chapter Ten- Bruised

Ralph was having a hard time staying awake as he stood in line with the other Nicelanders at the church in Hero's Duty. If he were in his right mind, he would have been able to come up with some excuse, ANY EXCUSE, to skip out on the wedding rehearsal but there he was, right at the end of the line, trying his best NOT to nod off where he stood.

" _Stupid, snarky Gene…."_ He thought to himself " _If he didn't have me running around all day I could actually concentrate on pillows on my face I want to fall asleep tired so tired."_

And it wasn't as if the setting in the sanctuary was helping either. It was so warm, the light dimmed and the music set at such a soft, gentle tone.

" _AAAAAUUUUUURGH!"_

"And then I take your hand…." Gene cooed to Mary as the Mayor took ahold of his fiancée's hands daintily "And place the ring upon your finger."

The worry that Mary had carried with her for the past few days were long blown away as Gene stood with her at the altar. She knew better than to be so excited, so giddy; she knew it was just the practice run but it felt like THE DAY. She was blushing madly, Gene's smooth tones only adding to how she felt.

"Oh…Gene!" she finally piped in "I get it! You don't have to play it like we're getting married today!"

"I just can't help myself!" Gene laughed as he took Mary into his arms, breaking out of act "Mmmm, if I had my way this would be the day but we don't have the cake and everything else set up!"

Ralph gave a heavy snort, his brain missing the beat "What?! WHAT!? Did I miss it?! Did Mary do the garter belt toss yet!?"

"Um, Gene it is getttin' a lil late." Felix smiled nervously, looking down at the Sugar Rush racers sitting on the pews "Tha kids need ta get ta bed!"

"Don't tell me you want to call it a night!" Gene scoffed, giving Felix a rather heavy slug on the shoulder "The night is still young! We have so much we can do after this!"

"From what I've been hearin'…." Calhoun slid in, a brow arched towards the Nicelander "You've been throwin' down a lot more than usual."

Gene returned the cocky grin to the woman, a twinkle in his eyes "Looks like you finally have someone that can keep up with ya, SAAAARGE. Maye we can both show these babies how to have a night on the town."

"GENE!" Mary huffed, giving the man a good pinch on his side "Simmer down, my goodness!"

"Didn't I tell ya he was actin' weird, Taff?" Vanellope whispered to Taffyta, the strawberry racer nodding.

"Yeah. It is kinda weird seeing him like this. But did you see when he juggled four Toads in front of Bowser?"

Vanellope turned her head quickly towards her friend, eyes as wide as dinner plates "WHAT!? When did THAT happen!?"

"We've gotten everything taken care of here." The Mayor said in a soft tone towards his wife "We just have to wait for Nel to put the finishing touches on our outfits, get the cake ready and…."

The man found himself chuckling rather loudly, everyone around him watching.

"Ah, to count away the days! I can hardly wait!"

There was something to Gene's laugh as it echoed through the church that made everyone feel a bit out of place around him. They were all familiar with his conduct but he was pushing it towards a level that just was out of character, even for him. Despite this, Gene carried on as if it were nothing out of the norm, as if everyone else around him were the ones acting odd.

"So, does anyone want to join me for a round at Tapper's?" the man smiled "My treat!"

The others exchanged glances, feeling their feet taking them away from Gene.

"Er, not really…." Felix finally spoke up, putting a hand behind his head "T-Tammy an' I wanted ta just stay in tonight."

"Aw, REALLY?" pouted Gene "Even you Ralph?"

By now, Ralph felt that it might be better to just drop on the floor and sleep in the church "I need bed. NOW. Like…RIGHT NOW."

"Bunch'a ol' duddies, that's what the lot of you are." The Mayor puffed in an arrogant tone, crossing his arms against his chest "Any other day, you'd be getting on MY case for not being able to keep up but now-?"

"Now…." Mary sighed, pulling Gene towards her "Now, it would probably be the best for everyone if we got back. Okay, dear?"

"But I dun wanna go home!" Gene said, playing with his love "I wanna have FUUUUUUUN!"

" _See? I told ya they're babies with fake mustaches!"_ Calhoun whispered as she leaned over to the confused priest.

"How about this then." Mary said, bopping Gene on the nose "We'll go in, but if you promise not to whine like that again I'll make you enough caramel sea-salt brownies until you explode."

"And we can watch my Godzilla movies?" Gene grinned cheekily, loving just how flustered Mary was getting "Pweeeze?"

"I won't have any brain cells left by the end of this…."

"Mmmm, I take that as a yes then!" Gene said again as he went in for another hug, making certain that Mary was lovingly squished. It was quite the turn considering it was Gene who was the one who everyone made certain was squished.

The group then made their way out of Hero's Duty, Gene leading the fray with still so much energy fired up inside of him.

"Don't think the fun is going to end once the wedding is over, m'dear!" the Mayor said proudly "Things are DEFINITLY going to heat up around here! We're never going to have a boring moment as long as I'm around."

Now MARY was the one feeling exhausted, Gene more or less CARRYING her at this point as he lead her down the halls.

"As much as I am happy to see you up and about, what did I tell you before?"

The man looked down, eyes fluttering innocently "Yes?"

"DON'T. OVER. EXERT YOURSELF." Mary said, giving Gene's cheeks a reminder slap with each word she spoke "I like my Gene to be ALIVE, thank you very much."

The man rubbed both his cheeks as he peered down at Mary "Come, come Mary. Don't you want me to have fun?"

"Well, YES but-!"

He took her hands.

"Then have some fun with me."

He began to dance.

"We can both take this arcade together."

He was now waltzing with the one he loved the most.

And everyone had stopped to look.

" _Betcha forgot I could dance…."_ Gene said as he smooched the woman.

" _Gene, they're watching us."_

" _Let them…"_ the man said, Mary noticing that the tone of his voice had dropped _"They watch whenever something BAD happens to us. It's about time they had to watch us with something GOOD."_

Mary scowled slightly as she pulled away "You're just showing off now! That's all you're doing!"

"Showing off? HA!"

"Gene, can't you be serious for a moment?" Mary asked, worry coming on her face "There is a time and place for everything but-!"

"Of course there is!" the man cut in, getting ready to turn and walk towards home "But we're allowed to enjoy ourselves just like everyone else here so I don't see the problem in just a little play now do y-!"

 _ ***BOOM!***_

" _ **NYAGH!"**_

" _ **HEY!"**_

Gene stumbled on his feet as he hit something solid, his head in a spin for a moment or two.

"Clumsy…."

"Are you KIDDIN' me?!"

Gene squeaked in shock as he looked up, seeing none other than-!

Quasar.

Upon seeing the space-man Mary rushed over to her fiancé's side as if some sort of defense mechanism was triggered within her. She knew that after what had happened to him a few days ago, Quasar wouldn't be too keen on seeing Gene in the station and there was no way in the code void she was going to allow the man to touch him.

Even annoyances couldn't keep the Mama Bear side of Mary down.

"Why is is always Nicelanders?" the man growled in anger "Always Nicelanders ruining my day?"

Ralph and the others were close by and they headed near the man, the Wrecker shooting the space-man a look that could have knocked over a building.

"Okay now, don't start anythin'….." the big man warned as he looked Quasar right in the eye "I'm tired as all get out but I'm not too tired ta knock take ya over ta Surge if ta try to pull somethin'!"

"Oh, now Ralph there is no reason to be so violent." Gene said as he brushed off his cardigan "It was my fault anyway. I should have watched where I was going."

Whatever feelings of sleep Ralph had held were now blown out of the window with THAT statement.

Was Gene being…HUMBLE!?

IMPOSSIBLE!

"Excuse me, but WHAT?" Quasar growled towards the Nicelanders. Gene adjusted the cuffs of his shirt and his tie, not at all phased.

"I said, it was MY fault and I apologize for it. No amount of excitement I have is an excuse for bowling people over."

Quasar remembered what happened the last time Gene acted so calmly before him, the result being the utter humiliation of the man. His lips twisted into a grimace, his left knuckle popping as he balled it up.

"NO. No it isn't." Quasar snapped "Just like it was no excuse for you to toss me into the pond like you did!"

"From what I hear…" Calhoun said, hands on her hips "You were ASKIN' for it with tha way ya were behavin'."

"The only thing I have EVER asked for…." The space-man hissed "Is that these lil punks an' everyone else like 'em stay outta my way! WHY IS THAT SO HARD FOR YOU JACKASSES TO UNDERSTAND!?"

"Hey, hey, HEEEEEEEEEEEEY!" Felix shouted, pushing Quasar back "We do not say those things in an open station!"

"Will ya STOP actin' like my god damned MOM an' butt out, FIX-IT!?"

Felix jumped back, startled by the choice of words Quasar was using towards him but he quickly bounced back.

"You sir have been nothin' but a thorn in not only MY side but so many others an' so help me, I'll-!"

"FELIX."

Everyone turned and looked, Gene calmly stepping forward.

"You don't have to do this to yourself"

Felix was mighty confused, wondering just what his friend had meant "What was that sir."

Gene took in a deep breath as he looked at Quasar "You want to go home, don't you?"

The space-man's face went a little pale, his face dropping "What?"

"I said, you want to go home don't you?"

"Wh-what does HOME hafta do with-!?"

"I know since the day you went into the duck pond you've been avoiding out game…." Gene said "I've observed that much. But it's not the safest thing to do, young man. It is not. That's why I want you to come back home."

Wait.

Gene WANTED Quasar back in the game?

EVERYONE around the Mayor was stunned by this statement; Calhoun, Felix, Vanellope, Ralph…

But MARY especially.

"I have no more anger towards you, young man." The man continued "But even so, what kind of person would I be to turn someone away like that? I would be back to my old self and I don't want to be that man anymore."

Was Gene being serious? Even Ralph did not know but there he was, offering the space-man, the same space-man who had not only hurt HIM and Mary but various other characters as well, BACK into the game.

"I'm sure Hailey misses you too and she wants you home. So stop running and come back, okay? I'll even rent you your own place to stay until things are reconciled between the two of you."

There was just something to Gene's tone that not only made Quasar stop…..

But made him angry as well.

Gene HAD to be mocking him, he had to be mocking him for his failures as there was no other possible reason for him to be this kind to him.

The space-man growled, Gene finally noticing the action and in a surprise case, suddenly remembering that Quasar was indeed much larger and stronger than him.

Perhaps this was the moment Gene realized he had taken on more than he could chew.

"Young man?"

"I don't care if you can throw me a mile away!" Quasar growled, reading his hand "I DON'T MAKE DEALS WITH NPCS!"

"Gene watch out!" Mary cried as she prepared to block the oncoming strike but once more, Gene was the faster as he caught sight of the move as well. He shoved Mary out of the way and in the split second-!

POW!

There was a scream, a few gasps, and a surprised shout of pain.

"Youch!" Quasar said, shaking his fist as he had not expected Gene to suddenly feel THICKER "Don't tell me you BLOCKED IT, Ralph!"

"Um, I didn't!"

Quasar opened his eyes and looked down, seeing Gene on his bottom on the floor but still posed with his arm in front of him while his other hand was out, pushing Mary behind him. He panted heavily, hair out of place and his suit a bit wrinkled….

But he was up.

He was aware.

And while he had been knocked down….

"W-was that necessary?"

He still got back up.

Everyone who was around was stunned to watch Gene, shakily, rising to his feet as they had not expected him to simply ABSORB the blow as he did, rather they had expected him to go flying back as he usually did. Gene knew he was being watched and despite quaking badly, his heart racing and his cheeks blushed he tried to push it back.

He HAD to keep up his appearance in the moment.

Quasar was SILENT, especially once he realized he had hurt his hand against an NPC. Gene on the other hand did not keep silent for long, clearing his throat and looking up ANGRILY at the larger Hero.

It was a stand-off like no other.

"You didn't have to do that."

"B-But-!? HOW!?"

"You didn't have to do that at all." Gene continued, his voice calm "And to think you could have hurt MARY as well."

Upon hearing her name, Mary jumped back a bit, eyes instantly going towards her.

Quasar was still searching his brain for an explanation to what had happened. He was a HERO! There was no way an NPC could have taken a hit like that, especially a NICELANDER! They always fell! They were the weakest of all the characters in the arcade!

Not this time.

Quasar had readied himself to say something with a bright flash popped in front of his eyes.

"Surge!" exclaimed Felix, surprised that the man had actually arrived on time on this occasion.

"Guess I finally caught you in the act." The glowing man said as he looked at Quasar with diligence "And boy, after all the infractions you've collected over the years…"

"Wait, I can explain!" Quasar stammered finding there was NO WAY he could explain anything now that he had been caught. He put a hand to his temple, feeling a might dizzy in the raising confusion "Ju-just give me a moment. I'm still trying to figure out what happened."

"Twenty counts of starting fights in the middle of the station. SEVERAL counts of vandalism? Oh, this is finally going to do you in!"

"Wait! NO!" the man protested "I-I'm a HERO! You can't send me in! Not after what-!"

"Surge?"

All eyes went down to the Mayor, the man trying to put his hair back in order.

"Drop the charges."

"WHAT!?" gasped Ralph "DROP THE CHARGES!?"

"He's angry Ralph…." Gene said "And I understand the reasons why."

"But Gene, this jerk HURT you!"

Despite the trouble he was in, Quasar still had enough energy in him to give Ralph and annoyed glare "Hey, now…"

"Yes, but I still stand by what he said. After EVERYTHING that has happened to him and his girlfriend, the last thing that he needs is to be locked up somewhere. He needs to go HOME, like the rest of us."

Ralph was now the one feeling angry; whatever Gene was trying to accomplish was not making any sense to him. Were these Gene's attempts to make up for what he had done to Ralph? Or was it something else?

Just what was Gene trying to prove in letting Quasar go?

"Are you sure you want me to drop these infractions?" Surge asked Gene, the Nicelander nodding.

"Yes, yes I do. I do believe Quasar has understood the consequences of his actions."

Calhoun and Ralph exchanged looks; unimpressed looks.

There was no way things would be that easy.

"Y-You have something up your sleeve, small fry." The space-man said, trying his best to regain his tough demeanor to scare Gene "I know ya do. There's no way you'd let me back in without a catch."

"A CATCH?" Gene said, walking closer to Quasar "Maybe not a catch. Just a warning."

"A WARNING?"

The Mayor nodded "Yes, a simple one at that."

Gene was smiling….but then he reached up and grabbed the man by his collar, pulling him down close enough for him to see the anger in his eyes.

"If you ever, EVER try to strike Mary like that again I will give you WORSE than what I did to you in the duck pond! Do you hear me!?"

Whoa!

As to be expected from ANYONE who found themselves threatened by a Nicelander, Quasar didn't know HOW to respond, especially given how he could still feel Gene's look going into him.

He was so used to scaring the other NPCs but now?

Now the show was on the other foot.

" _ **NICELANDER GENE!"**_

" _ **NYAAAUGH!"**_

Saved by the Mary.

Mary yanked Gene back and pulled him into the game, continuing to drag the man even after they got onto the trolley and AFTER they had returned into the main game.

"What is _**WRONG WITH YOU!?"**_

"Ah! AH! B-but honey!"

The front door of the apartments SLAMMED shut, a few of the East Niceland residence watching. A little monkey character whistled, wagging his brows as he smiled.

"SOMEONE is gonna be busy tonight!"

* * *

"Mary, what is the meaning of this?!" Gene grumped as the woman shoved him in the elevator "If you are still worried about what took place in the station then-!"

" _ **OF COURSE I'M WORRIED! WHY WOULDN'T I BE WORRIED?!"**_

Gene squeaked, seeing just how upset Mary was.

"Dear?"

"Gene, what is WRONG with you?!"

The man smiled smugly, running his fingers through his hair "Wrong? There is absolutely nothing wrong, my dear."

"Yes, there is." Mary said "All week you've been acting strange and all week I've tried to ignore it but-!"

The woman put her hands to her head and growled, pixel puffs of smoke popping over her.

"First all this running around you've been doing, then all this showing off and finally? You act so brazenly in front of everyone because of that Quasar fellow! AND you get hit in the process!"

"Mary, why are you so worried about all of this?" his tone dropping as his smile disappeared "So what if we had a little tussle in the station. It's not like that was the first time that has happened."

Gene arched a brow as he pointed towards the lady in pink.

"Don't tell me even YOU expect me to fold upon the first hit."

"Are you kidding me?" Mary huffed, pushing herself away from Gene. The elevator reached the top floor, Mary rushing out in a huff.

"Mary-kins!" the man begged playfully, catching up with her but she continued to walk with her back towards him, her nose in the air.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I wanted to protect you." Gene answered calmly.

"I can understand that. I can understand if you're worried but Gene? There is a difference between wanting to PROTECT someone and foolishly throwing yourself in danger!"

Gene let out a snort, "So you thought I was doing those things on PURPOSE?"

" _ **YEEEES!"**_

The woman's loud shout was more than enough to shut Gene up for a moment, the man getting the clue in just how upset the woman had become. She was breathing hard and her face was redden, not looking any different from Gene himself whenever he had gone through one of his moods.

Realizing her own behavior, Mary straightened up and rubbed her arms.

"Look, I'm sorry but….Honey, I'm just worried."

"I told you, Mary. There is nothing you need to worry about me."

"There has been so much happening to us in the last year…" the Pink Nicelander said sadly "I-I know I try to keep my head above it but seeing everyone around me so upset, so sad….and me standing there unable to do anything to make it better…."

Gene's eyes widened; of course Mary would be concerned about him but he never knew she was THIS worried.

Gene took out the key and opened the apartment doors, pulling Mary inside with him. Once the two were alone, the Mayor felt much more comfortable to release. The shield he had put up had been lowered, the smugness gone and the worry up.

"So why worry so much about everything?" the man asked as he took Mary by her arms "Especially me?"

"Because I love you Gene! You know that!"

As always, Gene's heart flipped whenever those words passed his fiancée's lips.

"A-and I love you too…." The man mewled, all power replaced by vulnerability as he stood there with Mary "You know I always will."

"So please, Gene. Promise me this."

"Y-Yes?"

"No more fights." The woman whimpered "I'm happy that YOU'RE happy but nothing good will come to anyone if you go out looking for trouble. You KNOW who used to do that."

Gene glanced off to the side, shutting his eyes tight. Just thinking of that particular person made his stomach flip, his bile rise.

"Yes. Yes." The Mayor nodded, refusing to open his eyes "I know."

"And what happened to HIM?" Mary continued.

"Many things." Gene began, rubbing his arm "Currently, HE is sitting in the Hero's Duty prison stocks and hopefully he won't be coming out any time soon."

"HOPEFULLY, you won't end up in a more horrid state." Mary said, coming from behind Gene and hugging him.

"I'm sorry."

The woman looked up "What for?"

"For ruining the night."

Mary smiled, going up to Gene and kissing him "You're still hungry, aren't you?"

The Mayor tapped his cheeks, rolling his eyes "Maaaybe?"

"You still want brownies?"

"Until I explode?" Gene said, a little grin forming on his face.

Mary's own smile began to return as she leaned in closer for a kiss, going onto her tip toes.

"I think the entire arcade would run out of sweets before that happens."

So close.

So close.

"But I'm sure a little kiss would-"

 _ ***GLITCH!***_

"*HEEP!*"

Gene pulled back as he placed his fingers towards his lips, cheeks blushing like mad. Mary on the other hand erupted into laughter, an act that wasn't making the man feel any better.

"Oooh, yuck it up PINKY."

"And I will!" the woman said, completely in giggles.

"It's not that funny!"

"But it's just so cute when you hiccup." Mary said, finally planting the kiss she wanted on Gene's cheek "And it also tells me something else."

"What?"

"You need tea." Mary said "Anything to calm those nerves of yours."

"You say my nerves are bad…." The flustered Mayor began "But who was the one acting all worried only seconds ago?"

"Just wait here, okay?" Mary smiled as she pulled her fiancé's cheek "I'll just be a moment."

As Mary made her way to Meg, she couldn't help but laugh at how worried she had become. Maybe Gene was right for a change and she was looking too far into things. After all, it had been her words in the past reminding Gene that things would be much better should his outlook on the arcade change and for the past few days he was doing EXACTLY what she had hoped for him to do.

Granted, she hadn't expected him to take such measures.

"But that is still no excuse for him to run around in such a manner…." The woman found herself saying "I've never seen him make such a big deal out of things like-"

Wait.

BIG?

Mary stopped in her tracks as that word echoed in her mind.

 **BIG.**

Something….was off. She remembered when she had gone to give Gene his kiss, the way she had to move about him to do so.

She had to get on her tip-toes.

She NEVER had to get on her tip-toes to give Gene a kiss.

And it wasn't as if it were the only time. Throughout the week there had been a shift but in the begging? In the beginning, it was small. She could remember it now; it had started the day after they had gotten back from Sugar Rush. She had to raise herself just a tad to give her love his kiss.

And then it began to increase.

And increase.

And increase.

Mary felt her heart racing and a chill come over her.

It wasn't possible.

It just had to be her own worried mind.

Back inside the apartment, Gene went into the bed room. While he had noticed the glitch itself, there had been another sensation that had caused the man to jump just being his hiccup had interrupted the kiss.

"Ow…" he said as he pulled his sleeve up, seeing a VERY nasty looking bruise forming on his skin where Quasar had hit him. He had done a good enough job hiding it from Mary but it was very much painful and if anything it made him realize one important thing.

He was invincible.

No matter how powerful Gene felt he remembered that just like everyone else he did have his limits and while he did feel good standing up to Quasar, he knew that the results of such an action were no longer worth it; he was still hurt and if he had antagonized the man even further who knew what else would have happened.

He got up and went to the freezer, placing a bag of ice on the spot.

"Mary is right…" the man sighed to himself "I'm going too far with this and who knows what could happen if I should-!"

*GLITCH!*

Gene gasped in shock as he felt a sharp pain run up his middle, folding over as he clutched his sides.

"AI!"

*GLITCH!*

 _ ***GLITCH!***_

Another glitch ran up Gene's back, the sharpness shooting up his spine to collide in the back of his head. He nearly threw himself off the bed but he managed to catch himself, dropping the ice pack into the ground.

"W-What in the world was-!?"

*GLITCH!*

Again!?

Gene stopped, the room titling and twirling for a second as an odd sensation came over him. For a moment his entire body tingled with a strange energy, his ears ringing as he felt as if someone were pulling him from his feet all the way up to his head. He was frightened, too overcome by this feeling to even move but as quickly as it had started…

It stopped.

The portly Mayor gasped once more as he felt himself freed from whatever hold had come over him. He breathed heavily, a hand going to his chest as he could feel his heart starting to run.

"W-What was that!?"

Ba-Bump!

Ba-Bump!

Ba-Bump!

Gene looked down at his chest, his heart beat heavy enough that it felt as if it could be heard throughout the apartment but as he looked down he could have sworn…

Was there light?

What was happening?

The man looked at himself in the mirror, hands shaking as he reached out and touched the surface. As far as he could tell, he LOOKED the same but he sure as pixels didn't FEEL the same. As he walked he could tell something had happened, that something had changed.

Could it have been….

He rushed over to the marks on the wall, standing under the line he had first made and with pencil in hand, the other hand going atop his head, he made another mark and….

And….

Another inch?

"It's….it's happening AGAIN?" Gene said, his eyes widening "But-! But I thought-!"

He THOUGHT it would only happen ONCE.

He THOUGHT that he wouldn't have to worry about any more spurts.

HE THOUGHT….

He thought things would be fine, but given what he had felt in those few moments he was the complete opposite of fine. But what could have triggered it? Throughout the week he had been thrown, blown up, and taken EVERY hit that had come towards him.

But then there was Quasar's hit.

And that's when things began to pick up again.

The Mayor suddenly felt as if a ton of brick had been dropped upon him; one inch, two inches? That was fine enough but what would happen if he didn't STOP?

He could hide it from the group good enough as is but if he kept going up…

And up….

 _ **AND UP….**_

"I won't be able to hide it…." Gene breathed out, a panic coming over him "Oh, lord! I've got to find a way to stop this before-!"

The door to the apartments opened, the Mayor nearly leaping a foot in the air.

*GLITCH!*

"M-Mary!?"

"Yes, it's me." The woman called towards her fiancé as she placed the new box of tea bags on the kitchen table "Are you alright dear?"

Gene was FAR from alright, especially when all his worry triggered another glitch. Thankfully, Mary was not around to see the flash but knowing he had to keep himself from glitching again Gene did not leave the bedroom.

"I-I'm fine! Just fine!"

Back inside the kitchen, Mary found the ice bag on the floor. Given how worried Gene was sounding at the moment it didn't take even a second for Mary to sense that something was out of place.

"Gene?"

The man rushed out of the room, a forced smile on his face "S-see!? Right as rain!"

The little lady gave the Mayor a skeptical look "Right as rain?"

"U-Uh, let's get started on those brownies!" the Mayor quickly said as he rushed into the kitchen.

"OH!"

"C-Come on, Mary! Let's not weigh down the night with so much worry!"

"From the looks of things, YOU'RE the one who's worried now." Mary said as she poked Gene in his cheek.

Being simply worried would have been wishful thinking on Gene's part.

"I-I'm not worried." Gene chuckled nervously as he reached for a bowl "I-I have far too many GOOD things coming up to be worried. I-it's no big deal at all!"


	11. Chapter 11- Trouble Rising

Chapter Eleven – Trouble Rising

Even a few cups of tea and SEVERAL brownies was not enough to rest Gene for the night and even as he and Mary lay in bed together he just could not get himself to sleep. He was far too worried about his glitches to even think about sinking into slumber.

Mary was the complete opposite of the situation and while she did have her worries, she was at least calm enough to settle down, her dreams taking her away while Gene lay beside her, all sorts of worry going about.

What if she saw him glitch?

What if she got scared to see him glitch?

What if he were to hold her AS he glitched?

It were these very fears that kept Gene some distance away from Mary as she slept, the man dreading the possibility that he could hurt the woman and if he were to so much as touch her.

" _I could never forgive myself…."_ He whispered to himself, feeling his heart beat pick up again _"I could never forgive myself if I hurt her!"_

As the hours ticked by painfully, Gene finally fell asleep bit it was a restless sleep with no dreams, just more anxiety and worry. He was surrounded by darkness, a feeling that he could not fight back no matter how much he twisted and turned in the sheets. He felt like something had grabbed around his wrist and ankles, tying him down, only causing him to panic further. And no matter how much he fought back he could feel it; he could feel each glitch hit him, each wave more powerful and painful than the next.

But it was all a dream, wasn't it?

It had to be a dream.

Suffice to say, the terrible night lead to a terrible morning.

"Is everyone ready?" Felix said the next morning as the group prepared for the day's game play "I got a feelin' today is gonna be hot!"

Ralph and the other Nicelanders may have been smiling but Gene had far too many things going in his mind to even concentrate on what he was doing. He paced behind the window, trying to figure out what to do about his own aliment.

"How is this happening, how is this happening?" he said as he shook "I need to get out of here to find out what's going on but I can't-!"

 _ ***KA-BOOM!***_

" _ **NYAUGH!"**_

Like clockwork Ralph's hand EXPLODED through the wall, said hand grabbed upon the Mayor and pulled him out. Ralph's toothy grin gave no relief to the Mayor and only aided in making him feel worse.

" _What, no frying pan? Guess you're goin' back to the basics huh?"_

Gene couldn't even think of a pithy response to Ralph's jab and instead nodded a no much to the Wrecker's surprise, his chubby cheeks squished out.

Ralph had WANTED Gene to respond to him that time so now what?

" _Well, here we go buddy."_

One toss.

" _ **NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!"**_

One scream.

Ralph took a second to watch Gene fly off into the distance, wondering for a moment why the man was acting so mousey all of a sudden.

" _Guess Mary DID get to 'im!"_

Back to work.

In the woods Gene lay on the ground, dizzy and sore. Unlike the previous days, or even the previous years, the landing felt by the Mayor grounded him completely. He lay on his front, every pixel of his throbbing with pain, his chest feeling heavy as he tried to breath. He could feel it welling in his fingers and then spreading inwards, that same sensation he got when it was about to happen.

"Please don't start back up. Please don't start back up." The Mayor begged to no one, shutting his eyes "Please. Just-!"

*GLITCH!*

The Mayor yelped as he continued to lay on the ground, body aching at every pixel. His hands dug into the grass, clutching the earth below it "W-Why does it hurt so much?! It never felt this bad before!"

He managed to turn over on side, panting as he lay on the soft turf and looked into the sky. There was just something so calming about looking into the sky and he found the urge to simply stay there for the rest of the game day but he knew he could not. He just couldn't remain in place as he heard the others going about their work.

Gene forced himself to his feet, trying to regain his composure.

"Alright, Genie. In."

Deep breath.

"Out."

Exhale.

"In. OUT."

The breathing exercises did work if but a little to calm Gene down though he knew for his sake he would have to restrain himself this time.

"I can't go overboard." He mumbled to himself as he clumsily lurched towards the apartments "I-I can't trigger another glitch! I can't!"

It was odd in that moment as Gene weakly stumbled back to the apartments, that the man knew EXACTLY what has happening to him but each time the thought cross his mind he grew all the more nervous and the words locked in his throat.

He just couldn't say it.

It wasn't as if he couldn't believe it, especially once one was to consider that being in an arcade a world of things could happen to anyone. It was just the futility in knowing that he had no control over what was happening that was terrifying the little man. Those past few days, he felt as if he were on top of the world, that he could finally get a grasp of his own life but he was swiftly finding out that he was once again playing the part of the helpless NPC, unable to control anything that has going on or what has happening to his own code.

Small batches of glitches would hit him, the man hoping against it all that it would not add anymore size to his pixels but at this point he just didn't know. He once again braved it down, forcing back any sort of light or flash as not to stir the curiosity of the others.

Not Felix.

Not Ralph.

ESPECIALLY not Mary.

"No, no, no. Remain calm, remain calm." The man repeated to himself once he finally reached the apartments, opening the back door "Don't react like a Nicelander would. Don't. DON'T"

But he WAS a Nicelander.

And in his mind, acting like a Nicelander in this situation would only make things worse.

Throughout the rest of the day Gene had managed to find a way to work around his 'little' hitch but it came with a price, that price being odd stares and looks from his neighbors and why not? The man was doing his all to avoid the others and his sudden new face of confidence had been replaced with one of constant worry. Even Roy, the most worrisome of the bunch, had to stop and wonder just what was going on with the Nicelander leader.

"So, what's tha excuse for tha sudden drop in speed, Big Guy?" Norwood asked in his usual snarky tone "Yesterday ya were gettin' on OUR case about how we couldn't keep up with YOU."

"It's nothing, Nory. Nothing at all." The man responded quickly, TOO quickly. He wiped his sweaty brow with the sleeve of his cardigan, eyes wandering slightly "Mary just told me to slow down and for once, I'm heeding her advice."

Norwood could tell the signs of hesitation on his friend's face. Even if Gene were more keen to follow Mary's advice than any others it was still odd given how he was following. Norwood was no fool; he knew something bigger was being kept from him and the others.

"Well, move any slower an' you'll be goin' BACKWARDS, big guy."

"Look, would you guys just leave me ALONE!?" Gene snapped, the other Nicelanders stopping in their tracks to gaze upon their fuming Mayor "I have a million things to think about right now and the last thing I need piled on top of that are YOUR complaints!"

"No one is complain' about ANYTHIN' towards ya!" Norwood protested "Geeze maybe ya need a few more moments of alone time with Mary if you're gonna be that way!"

The Mayor growled, storming off with pie in hand "I don't want to hear anything else from you guys, okay!? Get back to work!"

The rest of the gang looked at each other, not sure how to react to what happened.

"And he was doing so well before hand." Pearl said towards Carlos, shaking her head "Guess the days of the New Gene are over then."

No one had noticed her beforehand but tucked behind a corner….

"Honey?"

Mary had watched the entire scene unfold.

Throughout the rest of the work day, the two Nicelanders never crossed paths as they usually did. Somehow, Gene managed to avoid coming into contact with Mary, the woman always missing him by mere seconds as if he were purposely trying to evade her touch or presence. Pearl was right about one thing; the New Gene WAS gone but in his place was someone different, someone to whom Mary had never seen before.

She just wanted to stop him to say something to him but whenever she attempted to take him into her clutches he seemed to run away.

What was going on?

At long last, the game day was over and the group of characters began their usual clean up.

With the exception of Gene.

Gene slipped by the rest of the apartment's inhabitants and bolted up the stairs. Even in his exhausted state he seemed to have just enough energy to climb the entire way to the top floor, nearly knocking the door of the Mayoral Suite in and shutting the door to his office behind him.

"Please be the same, please be the same!"

He took the pencil from his desk and lined up against the wall. A hand placed atop his head, he nervously etched a mark with the others and upon stepping back.

Another inch?

Three inches?

"Oh, Sweet GHOST!" the man gasped as he looked "I'm bigger than DON by now!"

He caught himself at how loudly he had spoken, his attention focused back on his form as he looked in the mirror.

"It-it isn't too noticeable is it?"

Thankfully it wasn't but he knew that soon enough he would be caught in action but the horror of it came from the fact he just could not remember the true origins of his transformation began.

"Why can't I remember, I can't I remember?" the Mayor said to himself, trying EVERYTHING he could to recall the events that led up to the first occurrence. Hands gripped onto the side of his head as he tried to concentrate, shutting off every bit of background noise that surrounded him.

He could recall Sugar Rush.

He could recall the baking session.

He could recall Candlehead telling him about the book.

He was so excited about that, so happy.

And then…

And then….

 _Nothing._

His head was starting to ache again as he slowly regained his thoughts, all memories so jumbled and scattered.

"Why can't I remember it?" he said to himself, the hair on the back of his neck rising. Realizing that he couldn't remember brought forth a different emotion this time as instead of feeling scared or nervous, Gene began to get ANGRY. He didn't know exactly WHO he was angry but with the answer still far away from him he felt mad and the madder he got, the more his heart began to race. Small prickles of electricity began to crackle around his fingertips but they went unnoticed.

"Darn it, Gene! REMEMBER!"

*GLITCH!*

The man cried out, the glitch being his only reminder that he had to watch himself or else…

"I can't keep this to myself anymore…."

"Gene?"

The Mayor let out a startled cry as he jumped to his feet, turning just in time to see Mary entering the office. Mary was surprised at what she saw, Gene looking so disheveled and jittery, his hands shaking and sweat beading off his skin but through it all….

"Ah-. Ah-hahah. H-How are you, dear?"

He still managed to smile.

"I should be asking you that question." Mary said in a solid tone as she walked closer to her fiancé "What was wrong?"

"What was wrong?" the Mayor smiled nervously "W-with what, dear?"

"Well….all day." The woman continued "You were stumbling around and on top of that, every time I tried to talk to you…you ran away."

"Oh…." The Mayor replied, settling down once he saw and heard how upset his love was "Well….well, I guess I was preoccupied with some things. I'm sorry if I lashed out at you and the others."

There was a painful bit of silence between the two, the clock on the shelf ticking loudly beside them. Gene was still too nervous to even look Mary in the eyes but he forced himself to do so, the look on her face adding to the weight he already felt.

"Mary…"

"Honey. You need a break. A real one."

"A real one?"

Mary nodded as she walked up to the man, putting her hands on his shoulders "We need to go someplace where you won't feel tempted to show off again. Some place where you can slow down."

"I would love to do that, honey….but…."

What to say, what to say?

The Mayor shut his eyes tight, cursing to himself for not speaking the truth especially given the dire circumstances he was facing.

"Honey, I just can't go out right now."

Mary looked surprised at the answer she received "Why not?"

"I told you before, I have things to take care of!"

"Then if you're so busy, why won't you let me help you?"

"Mary, this is something that I have to handle on my own! It's just too big!"

"Gene! All of this can be solved if you just told the truth and let me help!"

" _ **LET ME TAKECARE OF IT, MARY! I'M NOT WEAK!"**_

Once again there was silence in the apartment after Gene's outburst. The man felt winded, breathing heavily as Mary looked on.

"I….I never said you were weak." The Nicelander in pink responded. She may have worn a straight face but as Gene looked in her eyes he knew he had made her upset "I don't think you're weak, even if you ask me for help."

Gene was just digging himself deeper and deeper and what was worse was the fact that he was dragging Mary along with him.

He couldn't do this anymore.

Which was why he felt he couldn't tell her.

"Go out with the ladies." Gene said as he walked Mary towards the door "Have some fun this evening."

"But it won't be any fun without you!" Mary protested as she tried to fight back against Gene but found that he could easily push her back. Before she knew it she was at the door, looking up at her fiancée "Honey."

"Have fun right now." The Mayor said "Tomorrow? Tomorrow things will be back to normal, okay?"

And with that, Gene shut the door behind Mary, the last thing he saw that night being her stunned face.

He heart was aching for what he had just done but he had to keep some distance away from the woman. He was just so scared that he could hurt her should something happen at the wrong moment. He listened in from behind the door, making sure that Mary was out of the apartment.

"Okay….from the top again, Genie. This all happened in Sugar Rush. It had to have happened there."


	12. Chapter 12- Pop

Chapter Twelve – Pop

*Tweet tweet*

"SNARK!"

Gene jolted from is slumber as he heard the sound of twittering birds, his chubby cheeks still smushed against the desktop and his body sore from sleeping in the office chair.

" _Mmm, what time is it?"_

5:30 am

It was early; TOO EARLY.

Usually he did not wake up until seven but with as terrible he felt he couldn't imagine trying to go back to sleep, especially when he had spent the whole night sleeping in his office chair. Good choice or not, at least Gene hadn't subjected Mary to anything though it hurt him greatly to have to lie to her in such a manner, spending a lonely night by himself pretending to care to 'business'.

Wait a moment.

Where had this blanket come from?

Gene looked around himself to find that there was indeed a blanket wrapped around him which meant….

"She must have found me like this…." He said to himself, his voice hoarse "She must have come in here and-!"

His heart began to race again.

He looked towards the door, seeing that it was indeed cracked open unlike how he had left it shut tight the previous night.

Oh, goodness Mary!

"Sh-she came back!" the man said, his voice shaking the more excited he became "Oh, I hope to PROGRAMMERS she didn't see-!"

Just as Gene attempted to get up felt the tight pinch of the arm rest around his sides, looking down in shock at how snuggly they wrapped around him.

This could only mean trouble.

"O-Oh!" he gasped, standing up as best he could to find that the chair was indeed STUCK around him "I-I knew I would glitch in my sleep! I knew it!"

Gene tried his best to remove the chair from around himself without causing a stir, pulling down just enough for him to POP out a moment later. He then looked down at himself, startled to find that what glitching had occurred resulted in him acquiring, to say the least, a lot more pixels than he could have every wanted.

It wasn't just that Gene was taller.

He was considerably….

"Oh….Good PROGRAMERS." The man said as he pinched his sides, his suit feeling more than a little snug around him.

If Gene were panicked before, he was well beyond that now! He couldn't DARE show his face in his current state and if Mary were to catch him-!

Oh, he could only DREAD her reaction.

"I've got to get to Sugar Rush!" the man said but he took another look at himself, thinking of the greeting he would get by ANYONE who saw him in such a state "But….but can't go out looking like this…"

The Mayor thought back for a second, remember that he did have a few outfits that Nel had taken out for him but given he was already weaing a set that she had mended.

"M-Maybe she made one more set? MAYBE?" the man said, biting his nails.

He could at least give it one shot.

The Nicelander snuck back into the bedroom, not wanting to wake his loving fiancée who was still sleeping soundly. As he made a grab for his clothing he turned and saw her laying there, looking so serene.

" _Hmmmm…."_ The little woman purred in her sleep, Gene feeling some slight ease upon seeing the sight but as he looked closer.

" _Dear?"_

She didn't look like she was sleeping soundly. She was huddled up in the bed, like a little pink mouse, gripping the pillows as a makeshift means of imitating Gene's body. The blankets had fallen off her and she was shivering, the cold air blowing uncomfortably across her skin.

He regretted staying in the office for so long but what other choice did he have? What if he had glitched? What if he had glitched while HOLDING her?

" _I'm sorry, Mary…"_ the man said taking the blankets and, being as gentle as he could, placed them back upon the sleeping Nicelander. Mary's shivering stopped and she seemed to ease up slightly, a long breath escaping her.

" _Mmmm…."_

If this were not a sign to get things fixed…

Gene returned to the office and began putting on his clothes, cursing himself for everything that had happened "You've had your fun, Mayor. You had your taste of the high-life but now things have to return to normal! You can't-!"

Struggle.

"Oof-! You can't!-"

It was just as he feared; even with the extra size that he had his clothes were STILL too tight. If only Gene had known just how much he had grown but given how tight everything was around him everyone could agree that he had grown ENOUGH.

" _Urf, c'mon!"_ Gene huffed, finding that NOTHING of his fit, the buttons straining across his chest, his shoes pinching uncomfortably against his toes. Worst of all was of course the trousers, Gene finding them unfathomably snug around the middle, so much so that he couldn't even get his belt to go round as it usually did.

" _ **HOOF!"**_

He inhaled as deeply as he could, managing to secure the belt into the first hole but when he exhaled he felt the brace of the leather strap on his skin pinching him something awful as it squealed loudly.

"O-Okay, this is ridiculous." The Mayor gulped, blushing so brightly as he tried to pull his much-prized cardigan over his round stomach, the fabric still riding up and exposing far too much tummy skin for his liking.

"There is no way that-!"

*RIP!*

"AH!"

*SNAP!*

" _ **NYAUGH!"**_

*POP! POP! POP!*

*POW!*

A rip here, a busted seam there, undone buttons and as the final insult, the belt broke at the buckle, leaving Gene red-faced and horrified.

" _Aurgh! AUUURR-!_ " the Mayor choked, looking down at the busted seams of fabric around him. He placed his hands over his mouth, trying everything he could not to let out a terrified scream, a fight greatly fought. He got a good look at himself, the horror of everything hitting him.

" _Ffffffft-AURGH! NOW what am I supposed to do!? I can't go out like this!"_

Now it was certain; Gene needed help and he needed it FAST. But what could he do not to be seen by stragglers in the arcade? He knew word would travels fast and if so much as anyone caught him racing through the arcade in torn clothes….

But the journey still had to be made.

"Rrrrrr! Oh, bugger all!"

The Mayor grabbed his pajama bottoms from the hamper as he dashed towards the door, the hems in them at least stretchy enough to even fit around his current size.

 _ ***SLAM!***_

"Ah, Gene?!"

Mary awoke with a start, turning around to see that she was alone in her covers, the bedroom dark and still. She clutched the blankets, a chill running up her as she felt an unearthly feeling everywhere.

Where was her fiancé? Not in the bedroom, not in the kitchen?

She was the only one there.

"G-Gene?" she shivered as she wrapped the blankets tighter around her, getting out of bed and walking towards the office, noticing the light was still on "Honey, are you in there?"

The door creaked open but as she saw the space was empty. Now Mary was REALLY concerned.

"Where could he have gone at this hour?" she turned but something caught her eye, a piece of paper left on the desk "Oh?"

 _Sorry, I had to rush this morning. Something came up._

 _I will see you at work._

 _Love Gene._

"Gracious. I wonder if everything is alrig-"

The Nicelander felt something odd under her foot, looking down to see what appeared to be scraps of clothing and a few buttons scattered on the floor. A brow arched as she inspected the findings, remembering the fabric as that from her fiancé's cardigan but why was it torn? As she looked closer at the scraps, her mind began to wake up.

UP.

"Gene?"

* * *

"Urgh, this thing stinks!" Gene coughed, running barefoot through the arcade with only his pajama bottoms on and-

Ralph's blue undershirt.

Gene was so opposed to stealing, at least when it came to things that weren't edible, but in the moment of desperation he knew that Ralph's shirt was big enough, in fact TOO BIG, to cover him while he made his mad dash towards the racing game. Unfortunately for him, Gene learned that no matter how many times the Wrecker washed his clothing there was nothing he could do to rid the threads of the particular Ralphish scent they produced.

"Euuurgh. Like….like wet dog, wet dirt, and wet something else bad…." He gagged, trying to focus on other things.

Smell or no smell, he had to press forward and he couldn't let anything else stop him. Thankfully, only a few heads were up at the hour so not many eyes were looking at the strange sight of the Nicelander running through the station in a massive, and smelly, shirt and as soon as he ran through the tunnels, Gene LEAPT into the Sugar Rush trolley.

"She has to know, she HAS to know!"

As he traveled through the tunnel he felt the electricity pick up and swirl around him, agitating his code every further. Even if the ride were short the man was starting to feel ill, his head feeling light and his body feeling weak despite all the energy that seemed to be picking up around him. He clutched onto the handrails of the trolley kart, arms and hands shaking terribly, as every few seconds the sparks brought up from the trolley would flicker about and instantly absorb right into his hands. He tried to push himself back but as he was riding along there was no place he could go nor move to prevent what was happening. He whimpered about helplessly, reverting to SWATTING the sparks off but they seemed to only collect more with each move he made.

And worse yet.

*GLITCH!*

He was starting to GLITCH again.

"No, no! Ease up, don't glitch!" he cried out, his voice warping as he continued to glitch "Stop glitching! STOP GLITCHING!"

Perhaps it was a good thing he was going to Sugar Rush with this aliment. If there was anyone in the arcade who knew about glitches first hand it would be Vanellope.

If Vanellope saw him glitch, maybe she would understand better or….or maybe she wouldn't?

After all, this was GENE.

Who would want to help HIM?

"Oh, come off it Gene! You know she's a good kid! A-A good kid who likes to prank you every now and again, but a good kid nonetheless."

The trolley stopped and little could be done to keep Gene from ROLLING down the Rainbow Bridge as he took off. He blazed towards the castle, possibly waking a few candy citizens in his hurry but he had no time to wait! This was an emergency!

"Please be there, please be there!" he panted "I just want this to be over wi-!"

" _ **STOP RIGHT THERE!"**_ boomed a huge voice.

"EEP!"

" _ **NO ONE ELSE PAST THIS POINT!"**_ shouted another.

The little man nearly toppled forward as two large bear-claw large stepped before him, weapons brandished and aimed right at his pudgy middle.

"Who are you and what is your business!?" asked the first bear-claw guard, scowling bitterly at the Nicelander.

Gene looked at the sharply fashioned blade of sugar and then into the hard-candy eyes of the guard.

Maybe being bigger WOULD have been good at this point.

"Gentlemen, GENTLEMEN!" the mayor said nervously, sweating bullets "I am here to see Ms. Von Schweetz! I-I am well aware that it is rather early but-!"

"Yes, it IS early!" said the second guard, scowling down at Gene, doing his best to make the Nicelander feel small " _ **MUCH**_ too early! President Von Schweetz is still asleep!"

"But I need to talk to her!" the man found himself pleading, forgetting that he could have triggered another glitch in such a state "Look, this will all make sense if you would let me ex-!"

"Sorry but we don't have time for trouble!" said the first guard, stooping down to the Nicelander's height and giving him a hard shove, the action not at all appreciated by Gene.

"Oof, especially trouble arriving in such foul smelling attire." Snorted the other once he discovered the source of the musty odor.

The Nicelander began to turn red in the cheeks, clearly not in the mood to be handled so roughly.

"The scent of my outfit aside…." He hissed through his teeth "I am NOT here to arouse trouble. I am here for business and I can assure you fine…."

The man looked the guards up and down, his food-knowledge brain instantly picking up exactly what they were.

"BEAR-CLAWS! That it would be much easier if we put off this anger and composed ourselves like decent, CIVIL characters."

"What are ya trying to imply, _**PIPSQUEAK?**_ " growled the first guard.

Gene could feel an anger-fueled glitch running up his spine; THAT word had been spoken to him. The word he hated so much.

"Now, listen you two-!" Gene began "I have been asking nicely since I got here but-!"

"We do not allow just _**ANYONE**_ into the castle, those are our orders!" said the second guard " _ **ESPECIALLY**_ those who behave in such a manner!"

The Nicelander growled, hands on his head in frustration "I understand your stance and I respect that but if you would give me a chance to EXPLAIN the situation, this would all go on a lot smoother!"

"What is there to explain so early in the morning?!"

"You are aware that nothing dictates certain events from occurring from nine to five, RIGHT?" the Nicelander scowled "Again, I'm sorry that I arrived so early but-!"

"It is not OUR fault, let alone the fault of our PRESIDENT, that you have gotten yourself into trouble, Shorty!" said the second guard.

"If you require help then wait until it is time for the races to begin! From then, President Von Schweetz MIGHT be able to help you if you see her during that time!"

Frustration was starting to cloud Gene's head. First he had to worry about his glitches but once more larger characters were taking advantage of his size. His morning had already been bad enough, he didn't need this.

"LISTEN TO ME!" the Nicelander shouted, finally losing his temper and dropping all poshness and preen "I need to talk to that kid, RIGHT NOW so if you two had any whipped-cream between you for brains you'd move your over-baked behinds _**BEFORE I EAT BOTH OF YOU!**_ "

Had Gene actually threatened to EAT someone?

"Okay, strike three!" said the second guard, lowering the sharp end of his weapon and hooking the Nicelander up by his collar with it. He held Gene a good distance away, almost as if he not only wanted to get rid of him but also keep Ralph's smell from offending his nostrils any more than it already had.

"H-h-hey!" thrashed the small man, turning even redder "RRRRGH! Put me down! Put me down THIS INSTANT! You're just BEGGIN' to be dunked into coffee and- _ **NYAAAAAUGH!**_ "

With one good fling Gene was sent flying into the air and crashed far from the gates right on his squishy face. He bounced a few times but upon coming to a stop he could hear the heavy gates slam behind him.

" _ **HEY!"**_

"Would a life-time ban make ya think differently, Shorty?" growled the second guard as he watched Gene run up to the gates, the Mayor shaking them furiously.

"You don't understand!" screamed Gene "This is a matter of-! Of-! Of pixels and glitches! Vanellope is the only one who can-!"

"Do you _**DARE**_ call our President a _**GLITCH?!**_ " barked the second guard.

"What!? NO! I wasn't talking about her! I'm talking about M-!"

"Sir, one more outburst like that and we're calling out the Devil Dogs!" shout the first guard "And I'm certain with a lil thing like YOU, they'll chomp you up in NO time."

To say that Gene was angry would have been an understatement. To say that he was FURIOUS would have been a BIGGER understatement! It was bad enough that the man was in desperate need for help and being ignored for it but to have all these words through at him, and at search and early hour too!

*GLITCH!*

The glitch may have gone unseen by the guards, both taking the eyes away from the man in that split second, but what was happening wasn't lost on Gene. He shot up another inch in a second, his strength around the bars causing them to crumble under the pressure he applied to them.

He was starting to remember why he wanted to be bigger again.

And it was because of characters like THEM.

" _If you call me that ONE MORE TIME!"_ the man in blue threatened, the bars near breaking "Try to call me Pipsqueak again-!"

"What are you going to do about it, Nicelander? You may be MAYOR of your game but it wouldn't take that much effort to fling you back should we need to!" the second guard growled, taunting Gene.

The two bear claws then heard a massive CRUNCH before them, their eyes looking down to see that the Mayor was now EATING his way through the bars, the cookie sticks no match for his appetite.

"Orph! You brought this on yourselves!" the Mayor snarled as he broke off another bar and SHOVED it into his mouth.

"AH! He's eating the gates, Jack!" cried the first guard in disbelief that, not only anyone would try such a thing but that Gene had already nearly eaten the ENTIRE gate himself in his anger.

"And you think it ends there!?" Gene growled, snapping one of the candy lamp post with ease as he marched up to the guards "I'll devour this entire castle if I have to! _ **LET ME SEE THAT KID!"**_

"Curse our kingdom for being made of food!" the guard shouted in horror "Alright, release the dogs!"

Gene looked up in shock as distant barking came his way and as soon as he saw the foaming-mouthed pastries, the Nicelander let out a scream and took off for his life.

Eating THOSE things wouldn't have been as easy as eating a gate.

" _ **IT'S TOO EARLY IN THE MORNING FOR THIS!**_ " the Mayor wailed as he ran for his life, the Devil Dogs nipping close at his heels.


	13. Chapter 13- Sick Code

Chapter Thirteen – Sick Code

"Ralph? What is the matter?" Mary asked the Wrecker, seeing a rather frustrated looking Wrecker coming towards the apartments.

"Can ya believe it? Someone came inta tha game an' stole one of my shirts off tha line again! I had just washed it too!"

'Again'?

Mary tried her best to smile; even she didn't want to admit that no matter how many times Ralph washed ANYTHING, his particular musk would always linger.

But at least he was trying.

"Ah-herm, WELL! I'm sure one of the ducks carried it off or something." said Mary said, trying to lightening the conversation. An honest thought made her smile, patting the Wrecker on his leg "Remember the last time you were convinced someone 'stole' your shirt?"

"Yeah?"

"And where did we find it? By the duck pond, filled with down and EGGS."

The big man grumped "And you wonder why I don't like ducks. They made more of a mess with that thing than I could ever hope to!"

"It would seem that many things have come up missing this morning." The woman sighed sadly.

Ralph looked down, noticing the melancholy of Mary "Ma'am, is somethin' wrong?"

Mary looked up at Ralph, her hands clutched together nervously. Should she tell him? Could she tell him?

"W-Well….last night…."

Just at that moment, Gene staggered into the entrance of the game and if he had looked bad before, now he looked HORRIBLE. The man was torn to shreds, gripping on the remainders of both his pajama bottoms and Ralph's shirt.

Someone had had a meal and it wasn't HIM.

" _Is it took early for tequila?"_ he growled, eyes cold and body hurting.

 ***GLITCH!***

"URGH!"

"Okay everyone!" Felix called, clapping his hands "Time for mornin' excersise!"

"Oh, do we have to?" whined Lucy "Can't we just take a break for one day? ONE DAY, Felix?"

"Now, now Lucile! Ya know its tha best thing ta do ta get out of those sleepy blues!" the repairman said, his words dripping with so much honey one was sure to get cavities.

Gene quickly ducked behind a bush, not wanting anyone to catch him looking such a mess.

" _I gotta get back in…_ " the man gulped, pressing himself further towards the ground " _If anyone of them so much as catches a glance of me right now-!"_

"Alright, one two! One two!" Felix continued to cheer, the others following his directions. If the Mayor was going to get a chance to sneak in, this was it. Felix was far too busy having fun to even notice that one head was missing from the group and if Gene got his moment…

" _Just keep jumping, Felix. Just keep jumping."_

Opening!

Gene ran as fast as he could towards the back door and made his way up the stairs.

"I have to find something that fits! Anything!" the man fretted as he dug around the bedroom of the Mayoral suite but try as he might, nothing seemed to go around him.

"No, no, no! There's got to be something! ANYTHING! As long as it doesn't REEK, I could take-!"

Wait.

Who else in Niceland had a collection of dress shirts that could POSSIBLE be big enough to fit?

FELIX!

"Aurgh, but I've already managed to ruin RALPH'S clothing!" the Nicelander growled in anger as he paced around the room "I can't do the same thing to Felix! I just can't!"

*GLITCH!*

Gene folded over in pain, the glitches becoming even more painful than before.

" _Th-then again….M-Maybe I can make an exception?"_

Desperate times call for desperate measures.

Thankfully for the Mayor, Calhoun had already left early for her gig at Hero's Duty so the apartment was alone when he arrived, using his Universal Key to unlock the door. He crept in, feeling as if he were just mere seconds from getting caught by SOMEONE. Finally he reached the room of the game's hero, going through his drawers to find ONE white shirt.

But would it be enough?

" _I can't believe I am DOING this…"_ Gene cursed to himself before bolting from the room, of course making certain that he didn't leave any clues to his 'visit'. Rushing back to his own apartment, Gene grabbed another pair of grey pajama bottoms and, praying they would fit, quickly put them on.

"And the shirt..."

Only seconds into putting his STOLEN shirt on did Gene realize something…

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me."

Even though Gene was taller than his normal stature, he was still shorter than Felix which meant that the length of the repairman's shirt made for sleeves that were too long but on the opposite end, Gene had grown WIDER and as such even if the shirt were LONGER that didn't mean it was enough to fully wrap around the Nicelander.

"Cripes, Felix." the Mayor grumbled to himself as he fought with another set of buttons "Why are you so freaking SKINNY? Don't you ever eat?!"

Was it at all possible for something to be too BIG and too SMALL at the SAME TIME?

Gene looked at himself in the mirror, a true and complete MESS.

One stolen shirt.

One pair of pajama bottoms.

Painfully tight shoes.

And a cardigan that looked as if it were ready to burst from the buttons at any moment.

Nothing out of place about that!

It would be a MIRACLE if anyone were to pass him by and not stop and stare given just how terrible he looked. No matter what he tried, no matter how hard he attempted to cover things up he just could not hide the fact that something was clearly, obviously, TERRIBLY wrong.

"Uuuurrgh! I HAVE to be kidding myself!" the Mayor cried, placing his hands on his chubby cheeks "There is no WAY I can go out like this! I have to-!"

"Has anyone seen Gene?"

The aforementioned Nicelander jolted, hearing a few voices from outside the apartment. He crept to the window and peered out, seeing that the entire gang was already gathered for the opening games, Felix out in front as usual, Mary beside him. He tried to listen in but they were starting to move away, their voices fading.

" _Nrugh, just my luck!"_

Down below, Felix counted the Nicelanders and found that ONE was indeed missing.

"Ah, he did it again." The repairman chuckled, snapping his fingers "Mary if there is one thing I can ask ya for when ya two tie tha knot?"

The little Nicelander in pink looked up "Yes, dear?"

"Make sure that Gene is down here when we do our exercises. At least with you he won't make excuses!"

If only the Mayor had heard Felix's little joke.

That very moment the little man was rushing down the stairs, nearly tripping on his feet as he did so. Through his view from the windows he could see the others lined up and preparing for the day's work and despite how terrible he felt, despite how SCARED he felt, he buckled down and readied himself to face the music.

"Is everyone ready?" Felix asked. While the other Nicelanders gave their cheers, Mary looked less than enthusiastic.

"Young man, wait. Gene is still missing!"

The repairman looked around, starting to grow concerned that Gene had been missing for so long.

"Oh boy, if he doesn't show up soon….we'll have to have another sub for the throwing portion."

"I CALL NORWOOD ON THAT!" shouted Nolan as he gave the red-head a hard push forward.

"Me!?" cried Norwood as he glared back at the smiling tennis-player "Here's a suggestion, Nolan. Why don't ya pick up your pink pants an' do it yourself?"

"I have asthma." The bespectacled Nicelander said as he adjusted the frames on his nose "And you KNOOOW how AWFUL it would be should I have an attack with all that flying dust."

"The only attack ya have is tha attack of tha BALD SPOT."

"Norwood, HUSHA." Nel said as she gave the man a good slap on the back of his head.

"Aw nah! AW NAH!" Norwood huffed as he turned towards the cousins, Nolan simply enjoying the other man's tantrum "I _**ALWAYS**_ get picked ta be Gene's replacement throwin' dummy! Don't I get a say in it for ONCE in my life?!"

"I dunno." Laughed Lucy as she walked behind the older Nicelander "The kids seem to love hearin' you two scream so I guess that's why you're always the second choice."

"It's a new age. Why don't we throw one of tha ladies out tha window? I VOTE LUCY RIGHT NOW!"

From the side, Don raised his hand in agreement "She has my vote!"

"Guys, don't argue!" Felix said as he jumped between the Nicelanders "Look, we still have half an hour before tha arcade opens an' I'm sure that Gene will get here before we know-!"

And in that moment….

" _ **I'M HERE!"**_

The group nearly jumped as Gene THREW himself out the front door, tumbling slightly as he stood before his neighbors.

"D-D-Don't you fret any longer, I'm here, everyone!" he panted, the most pained of smiles on his face.

"Gene?!" Ralph said, his mouth dropped as he looked upon the Nicelander "Wh-?! Where have you been!?"

"Umm….about?" the smaller man gulped as he shuffled towards the others, already seeing their stunned expressions and feeling their eyes boring into him "I had to go about on business this morning, that is all!"

"That's all?" Mary said, making Gene jump as she approached him "Look at yourself! If I didn't know any better I could have sworn you were attacked by dogs or something!"

If only she knew.

Mary began to fluster about Gene which only severed to make him feel worse, unable to escape his fiancée's hold.

"N-Now hold on a moment, Mary. There is no need to act like this!"

"But look at you!" the woman said "And…and what in the world are you wearing?"

Gene looked down, his terrible choice of an impromptu outfit only becoming more obvious especially with his ill-fitting cardigan.

Again he could feel the eyes of everyone around him, his heart starting to race and his hands shaking. He could feel the glitching starting to rise the more worked up he became.

" _Oh NO!_ " the man thought to himself _"Keep calm, Genie! KEEP CALM!"_

"Goodness!"

Just on the tides of another glitch, Gene felt Mary's hands going for his face. He looked down, the woman gazing towards him with such a look of concern on her face.

"Are…are you feeling alright?"

"Ah-ha! O-Of course I am! Wh-why do you ask?"

Mary squished Gene's cheeks twice and then pressed in his sides before taking a step back to observe him once more.

"You…you just look ill."

"Hmm?"

"Are you having a REACTION to something? You…you look a little….PUFFY."

Gene paled; Mary had caught on to his transformation!

"P-P-Puffy?"

"Felix, maybe you need to give Gene a quick tap before we head out!" Mary called as she waved the repairman over "If he goes on like this, then-!"

"NO!" Gene cried out as he waved his hand before his friend "There is ABSOLUTELY no need for you to use your hammer on me! Not this morning!"

"But why not, sir?" asked the confused repairman "If this is all about not wantin' ta go overboard on my powers, ya know-!"

"I-it's not that! Not that at all!" Gene puffed "What I mean is-! I'm sure it's just a little stress that's all! There's no need to fix anything as I feel fine enough!"

"But Gene!"

"Look, the arcade is opening!" Gene shouted as he pointed towards the clock, his lucky stars coming to him as the gamers started to pile in "No time to lose everyone! Let's get into position before-!"

Trip.

And down Gene went on his face.

"NYAAAAGH!"

"Oh, honey!" Mary called out as she rushed to the man, putting a hand on his shoulders "Dear, are you-?"

"I'm fine!" the Mayor shouted back, pushing the woman off him but still a smile was plastered on his face.

A creepy, fake, PAINFUL smile.

"I-I'm fine! D-D-Don't let ME hold you back!"

The blue Nicelander scrabbled his way back into the building, leaving the others to wonder about the oddity they had just witnessed. Mary turned back to the others and looked, as if she expected them to say something, anything, to explain to her what was going on but like her they were just as and rightfully confused.

Ralph was just as in the dark as everyone else and as he looked at Felix, the big man could only shrug his shoulders.

"Maybe all those pies have finally come back an' bit 'im?"

"Let's just get this over with…." Felix sad, shaking his head.

Throughout the day, it was one massive annoyance after the next. It was bad enough that Gene was still feeling HORRIBLE but the kids that came in that afternoon showed no mercy. They were determined to see Gene get thrown out of the window and blown up as much as possible, the poor Nicelander going through the motions much more than ever.

First a throw.

" _ **NYAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"**_

Then a boom.

" _ **NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"**_

Then another throw.

 _ **"NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"**_

Then another boom.

" _ **NYAAAAAAAAAA-**_ _*hack! HACK!*_ _ **-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"**_

And it wasn't as if those were the worst parts of the day. Even passing out pies was now a horrendous chore that Gene had no strength to keep up with. He tried to run his usual path but he was just so nervous, so flustered that he ended up DROPPING more pies than he passed out. The other Nicelanders took notice of their leader's actions, wondering to themselves just what in the arcade had happened to him.

"Oh, goodness he looks so sick." Meg whimpered in worry as Gene leaned on a wall, panting heavily.

"Do ya think we're gonna have a repeat of that time he RALPHED in Ralph's hand?" said Lucy. Kal shivered at the thought, a disgusted look on his face.

"Please, no. I was only an inch away from getting the worst of it."

By now, Gene's symptoms were only getting worse so the idea of him losing what little lunch he had didn't seem like a far off possibility.

"He looks worse than yesterday."

"Do you think he's finally losing his edge?"

"He hasn't been this slow in years"

Even with his queasiness the Mary started to feel the anger rising within him again.

"GUYS."

The others stopped, feeling a slight chill going down their spines as the Mayor glared at them.

"Please. I know I look a tad unkempt today….but if you would PLEASE stop BLABBERING and get on with your jobs we'd all be in much better shape now with timing!"

"Geeze, okay!" Norwood shot back, arching a brow "Sorry that we have CONCERN over ya, MAYOR."

"Oh, is that CONCERN?!" Gene said as he stepped towards the red-head, forgetting for a moment that he was now considerably taller than him "I could have sworn you were running your mouths off just like EVERY OTHER person in this arcade who finds it their duty to spread gossip about me!"

"Gene, calm down!" Mary said as she pulled the man back "You're only going to make yourself worse if you keep going like this!"

"I-I'm sorry but-!"

"But nothing." Mary cut in as she wiped Gene's forehead with a cloth "You're shaking, you're pouring sweat. From all looks, you're coming down with a FEVER. A BAD one!"

"I-it's not a fever." Gene said as he attempted to assure his love "I-I wasn't able to get breakfast in. Y-You know what happens when I don't get breakfast."

"Or second breakfast or third or fourth..." Snarked Lucy.

A sharp pain hit Gene's temples, the man crumpling slightly "Lucile-Alison, I don't have time to deal with your mouth!"

"Maybe you need to lie down…" Mary suggested, pulling Gene away from the windows and back towards the elevator "And maybe if you had a muffin or something or ANYTHING? Would that make you feel better?"

"I-I am not SICK!" the Mayor protested "F-Far from it! It's just the stress of the wedding and other things I have to take care of! I promise!"

Mary frowned slightly, aware that Gene was hiding something from her but of course he was doing his best to keep everything from her

"Gene, what is this 'OTHER THING'?"

"Something that doesn't concern you, that's all."

"That's all?" the woman said in a forceful way, putting her hands on her hips "Is this thing so important that you have to hide it even from ME?"

Now Gene knew he was in trouble. He began to back away from the others, hoping that his exchange with Mary would be drowned out by the massive hits the building was taking.

"D-Dear, I just don't want you to be worried!"

"I wouldn't half as worried about all of this if you just told me the truth! Don't you trust me?"

"OF COURSE I DO!" Gene cried back, the others standing yards away and watching on "I trust you more than anyone else in this stupid arcade but would it kill ANY of you to give me just the TINY bit of PRIVACY! Everyone already makes jokes about EVERY SINGLE THING I DO!"

"But I won't!" Mary shot back, taking Gene tightly by the hand but despite the strength she showed the Mayor could feel her shaking.

Was she…

Was she worried about him?

He couldn't take her look, the woman standing before him so upset and because of him.

Maybe he could tell her. After all, he DID trust her the most out of everyone. Gene felt his stomach turn in knots, taking her hands into his own.

"Mary?"

"Yes?"

" _Th-there is something going on."_

"Yes, what is it?"

He was so close to telling her, so close to telling the truth.

 _ ***BLORP!***_

 _So close._

Now Gene knew why he had felt his stomach turn.

"Dear?"

His cheeks lost their rosy tint, replaced by a well-placed shade of green, pixelated sick-bubbles floating over his head.

"Urf-!".

"Gene?! What do you feel?"

There was only one thing a man so dignified, so classy could say in such a moment.

" _ **BARF!"**_

"…WHAT?"

And without another word, Gene dashed off towards the bathroom.

 _ **BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAURGH!**_

And thankfully the game was loud enough to cover up the unfortunate background noise.

"Oh-! Oh *urp* PROGRAMMERS!" he cried, knees on the ground "*GLURG!* What is going on?!"

*GLITCH!*

Another wave of sickness came over him, body moving on its own for the process yet again.

 _ **BLAAAAAAAAAAAAURF!**_

Gene remembered that only a few days how he had felt as if he were on top of the world, as if he could challenge the entire arcade and beat them in a snap but now? Now he had been reduced to this; an ill man hiding the truth of what was happening to him to everyone he knew, unaware himself of the full extent of his condition.

But that wasn't the worst of it.

In the moment he managed to open his eyes, he caught a glimpse of it in the water.

"Wh-What the-!?"

It was like melted code, black and oozing with chunks of glowing blue, corruption and glitching looking right back. It seemed to be moving on its own, Gene feeling even more ill as he watched it in the water but he swallowed back, not wanting to go through the torture for a third time.

"This isn't happening, this isn't happening!" he said to himself, feeling another wave of sick coming over him "Uuurgh! Keep it down!"

He pounded the floor, swallowing hard to prevent anything else coming back up.

"Gene?!"

The man yelped as he stood up and ran towards the door "Mary?! What?!"

"Are you okay?" the woman called from the other side.

"I'm *hoorp!* just fine!"

"WHAT!? After all th-?!"

Gene kept the door to the bathroom locked tight "I-I think it was just a bug like you said! I-I'm starting to feel MUCH better now though, thank you!"

"But honey-!"

"Mary, please! I'll be fine!"

Gene could only hear silence for a moment but he then heard Mary's shoes walking across the floor, the door shutting behind her. He crept from the bathroom, making certain that he was alone. As all things were clear, the man slowly made his way back to the door, opening it to see that the game had only moved higher and higher.

"I just have to make it through the day…." He chanted to himself, feeling less than positive on his own plan "Just make it through the day, make it through the day!"

Knowing full well that he was in no condition to go on, Gene did so anyway, forcing a smile as a means of keeping face as well as keeping the bile down. His run-ins with Ralph didn't make the efforts go any easier but he did it anyway, almost as if he were trying to prove that he could make it throughout the entire day without quitting but to whom was he doing this for?

Mary was beside herself with worry each time she got a glimpse of her husband-to-be wobbling about and the others pretty much felt the same. There had been times before in the past when Gene had worked himself to the final leg but before he had passed out, Felix or Mary had always intervened and gotten him back on track. Now, he was pushing them BOTH away for some odd reason. He didn't want Mary to see him and he didn't want to see Felix PERIOD.

What was Mayor Nicelander Gene doing?

The game restarted for what felt like the hundredth time just that afternoon. Ralph's massive fist broke through the wall but this time he had to take a little stop, noticing just how bad Gene looked.

"Wow, Genie? Ya sure you're feelin' okay?"

"I can make it…." The Nicelander panted, holding his dizzy head "Wouldn't want to be USELESS now, would we?"


	14. Chapter 14- Size Limit

Chapter Fourteen – Size Limit

"ALL CLEAR!" called Felix brightly, the other Nicelanders following him into the apartments.

And Gene?

Gene felt like ROLLING all the way down the stairs, his temptation to do so only stopped once he realized that would only add to the list of pains he was feeling.

"Urgh, my BACK!" the mayor wheezed, bending back far enough to crack it loudly back into place "I never thought this day would end…."

"So do you have any plans for tonight?"

Gene quickly ducked down the hall, seeing a few of the Nicelander ladies talking amongst themselves. He felt that given the situation it would be best to wait for them to go as he was not in the mood nor did he have the energy to deal with their comments and questions.

"Me? Nah?" smirked Lucy, suddenly jabbing Meg in the side "Less, ya wanna DO somethin', Meggy!"

The shy Nicelander fidgeted, blushing brightly "A-After the last time we got into trouble? N-No, no thank you."

"Oh, not even once?" smiled Nel as she put a hand on the periwinkle Nicelander's shoulder "C'mon girly! Ya HAFTA come out with some day! You can't keep cooped up here fore-!"

 _ ***BA-WHOOMP!***_

"NEL!" Gene cried in surprise, moving too slow to evade Nel as she turned the corner and ran RIGHT into the man's stomach. Nel bounced off the surface as if it were a padded wall and landed roughly on her side looking not at all please to what had happened.

"Oooh, nice on Double-Stuff."

"Sorry, sorry!" Gene flustered as he went down and picked the violet Nicelander up, perhaps with too much ease as her feet quickly left the ground.

"AH! Gene, put me down!" the little woman shouted, her tiny feet dangling in the air.

"You're looking a little better than this morning." Pearl commented as she looked at the Mayor "Though I still have to wonder about your new fashion statement, Genie."

Gene blushed slightly as he brushed his hands against the small cardigan.

"A-ah, yes. This. Well, as I said I was in a rush this morning and unfortunately I found out that, erm, I had gotten behind in the wash and this was all I had?"

"Wait, are ya tellin' us this or are ya uncertain yourself?" asked Lucy, raising a brow.

Nel got back onto her feet and fluffed her fro back into place "If you were outta those silly sweaters of yours why didn't you tell me?"

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is I did have a few more of your outfits that I mended from the last pile you gave me, Gene." Nel said, crossing her arms "I guess I was followin' Nory's advice a lil too much in this case because I made them at least three times larger than-!"

All this time.

All this time Gene could have gone to Nel for help.

Not another word came from Nel's lips as Gene took her by her arms, bringing her closer.

"AURGH!"

" _ **MYSUITSMYSUITSMYSUITS!"**_ the Mayor screamed in a frantic panic, shaking the woman.

"GAAAAAUGH!" Nel hollered, Gene shaking "WH-WH-WHAT ABOUT THEM?!"

" _ **WHEREARETHEYWHEREARETHEYWHEREARETHEY!?**_

"I-I-I-I t-t-t-told you! I-I-I-I h-h-h-have 'em!" the woman jittered as Gene shook her like a rattle.

Without saying anything more, Gene tore off down the hall with Nel held over his head, the little woman screaming all the way.

"I need my suits, I need my suits!" Gene whined as he dropped Nel in front of her door "I'm sorry dear but I need them NOW!"

"GAH! OKAY!" Nel blurted, quickly going for her keys and opening the door. Gene simply pulled her inside without even thinking, looking around for is clothing.

"WHERE ARE THEY?!"

"On the chair!" Nel said "Jeezum CROW Double-Stuff, what's gotten into y-?!"

Gene grabbed everything in his arms and bolted from the door, leaving Nel alone and to wonder just what she had witnessed.

"… _What….what was that about?"_

The sound of frantic footsteps returned, Gene stopping in front of Nel and throwing a massive wad of coins and bills in her face.

"AURGH! WHAT THE-?!"

" _ **SORRYIFORGOTTOPAYTHANKYOUSWEETIEOHGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-!"**_

"Gene! WAIT!" Nel cried out, some bills stuck in her hair "I didn't think you'd pay me THIS much!"

The Mayor dashed off to the apartment which was thankfully empty, slamming the door behind himself.

"M-M-Mary must have gone out!" the man panted, quickly washing up as best he could and then attempting to put his newly altered clothing on.

"Urgh, please!" he begged, feeling that they too were more than a little snug around his frame "I don't want a repeat of what happened this morning!"

He took in a deep breath and….

"HOOO!"

Thankfully, things did fit.

Slightly.

"Urgh, it looks okay, I guess…." Gene said as he twisted in the mirror inspecting himself "But it's not if I have any other-!"

 _ ***GLITCH!***_

Gene let out another agonizing cry as he fell to the floor, his body glitching, twitching and flashing horribly. The lights began to flicker around him, a soft hum filling the room. He dragged himself over to the bed, still writhing in horrible pain.

"H-How do I stop this?! How do I stop this?!"

 _ ***GLITCH!***_

Gene could feel his heart beating harder than ever and as he looked down at his chest…

"W-What-!? What is this?!"

The very center of his chest was glowing an unearthly blue as his heart continued to race. Even though his cardigan the light was visible and as he tore open the shirt it shown even more than before.

"Oh LORD! It wasn't this bad before!"

It seemed that Gene's glitching was only getting worse by the second and with no knowledge on how to stop it the man was left helpless in the bedroom, alone to look into his descent. He continued to glitch, the sensation of it all making him feel as if he were growing larger and larger with each pulse but he wasn't sure given that he was so dizzy he didn't know up from down anymore.

 _ ***GLITCH!***_

"What do I do!? What do I DO!?" the Nicelander choked out as he looked at his hands. They were turning red and the Mayor could have sworn he could see them pulse along with the rhythm of his heart. Another glitch rippled through, the man looking down as to see his hands slowly starting to shift larger in size!

"AURGH! No, NO! Stop, please!"

Gene could feel his wrist pressing out against the cuffs of his cardigan, the slight whine of straining fabric hitting his ears which only warned him further that things were getting worse.

"Stop it! Stop glitching, Gene! STOP GLITCHING!"

The fact that Gene had finally conceded to his own aliment was something but it was quiet the other of him to actually try to command the glitch as well, even though he himself had no experience with glitches before nor did he know if it was even possible to control them.

Wait.

Yes, it could be done.

Vanellope could do it and she was PRAISED for it. And what would be said if people knew that Gene couldn't control his own glitch.

They would laugh; that's what they would do.

They would laugh at him as they always did, laugh at him for his failure to do anything right because he was so small, so weak and most importantly of all, so USELESS.

"I can do this, I can do this!" the man repeated to himself, already hearing the echoes of jeering laughter swarming in his head. Much like the other stress that he came across, thinking about what could POSSIBLY happen only made things worse and Gene started to glitch worse than before.

He sat on the floor, hands out before him as he trembled and moaned in pain but he gave his everything to stop the glitch from affecting him. Of all the times trouble had crossed his path, this was the moment where he had to take some control, where he HAD to beat something!

"Concentrate, Gene. CONCENTRATE." He growled to himself, thinking of Vanellope and her success in controlling and using a glitch to her advantage "If-! If the child can do it, YOU can do it too! You can do it better! _**YOU CAN BEAT THIS, DAMN IT!"**_

 _ ***GLITCH!***_

" **AURGH!"**

He needed to calm down. Calmness would help EVERYTHING.

"Breathe in Gene! Breathe in!"

In….

"Fwoooosh…."

And out.

"Hoooo…."

He could feel the pain subside, the tingling and crackling fading as he forced the glitches back, forced the anger down. He stood on his feet, eyes shut, arms out and as he opened his eyes he could see his hands once more. They slowly returned to their normal shade of color, shrinking in size until they were once more back to their previous size. Feeling that everything was settling down, the Mayor felt as if a great weight were lifting off him, as if some ease had finally come his way.

"Just let the air flow through, gently…." He chanted "Don't glitch, don't glitch, don't glitch."

The flickering stopped, the glowing stopped, everything stopped.

The lights returned to normal as he stood in the bedroom. He still felt a little lightheaded, a little nervous but the terrible feeling of the glitch had finally subsided.

He felt as if he were almost back to normal.

Maybe he HAD found some control.

Gene looked at the clock on the dresser, seeing that it was still early in the evening. He nervously crept out of the apartment and headed down to the atrium of Niceland, thinking of what to do and who to talk to all the way down.

" _There's no reason for you to do this to yourself…."_ The man said to himself " _There are plenty of people you can trust! They'll help you if you just tell them!"_

"Hey, Gene!" called the chipper voice of Felix down the hall. Gene frozen, turning around to see the tall repairman smiling brightly at him "Is everythin' alright?"

"Murph, fine, fine, fine Felix." The Mayor moaned, anywhere BUT fine "I'm as right as rain…"

"Oh." Felix replied, trying his best to hide his worry "Ya look like ya could use a bit'a rest of ya ask me."

"R-Rest?" Gene grimaced "W-Who needs rest when there are so many things to do?"

Felix might have been a little bit too optimistic for his own good but he was no dummy. He could tell that Gene was lying through his teeth that something was the matter but he also knew how stubborn the little man could be at times.

It looked like Felix was going to have to be a little STERN with Gene.

"Mayor Gene."

The Nicelander turned around, the pain clear in his face "Y-Yes, young man?"

"Is there somethin' ya need me ta do?" the hero asked in a calm voice "Anythin'? I know things have been really loopy here lately but if anyone has been messin' with ya, remember that I won't at all feel disturbed ta help ya."

Even with such good words spoken to him, Gene didn't at all feel better.

The Mayor gulped; there were PLENTY of things wrong at the moment but would Felix fully understand it, considering how STRANGE it was. The Mayor looked up at Felix again, seeing the honesty and worry in his eyes.

Darn it Felix!

"W-Well…."

"Yeah?"

Gene began to twiddle his fingers; the signs were all there and ready for Gene to take action. After everything he had gone through, he had to put an end to it all. He had to tell Felix what was happening to him,

"F-Felix?" Gene said weakly, leaning on the wall to hold himself up "Er, there is something I need to talk to you about."

"Yes, sir? What is it?"

Gene was about to open his mouth when a character from East Niceland barged into the building.

"Mr. Fix-It! We got some trouble on tha front lawn!"

What perfect timing; Gene knew that his own problems would take much longer to contend with and as the citizens of the Eastside of the game were counting on him-

"I'll be there in a second right after I finish up with G-"

"Let's go…"

"Excuse me, sir?" Felix asked, looking down at the Nicelander. Gene breathed out heavily, wiping his brow with a handkerchief.

"The quicker we solve this, the sooner everyone will feel better."

Both men made their way outside only to find that there appeared to be some sort of neighborhood tussle on the lawn, a few characters arguing with each heatedly. Calhoun had already arrived but her anger was only serving in making the cries LOUDER, the fuel making everyone want to join in.

"You didn't have to go that far!"

"All you had to do was move out of the way!"

"Wait, wait! What about MY stuff?! You both-"

"If none of ya shut up, you're all gonna be cleanin' up Cybug waste!"

"Hey, hey!" Felix cried as he finally arrived on the scene "What is goin' on here?"

The first of the group looked up, the small NPC pointing over towards a familiar face "It's Quasar! He just jumped on me for no reason!"

Quasar?

Without even thinking, Gene felt himself slinking behind Felix for this one. He knew he had been able to face the larger character off days prior but that was BEFORE things had started to go South and he could actually move without stumbling about.

"Oh, Mr. Quasar, not this again." The repairman said sternly "Gene just let ya back in a few days ago an' THIS is what it results in? MORE fights?"

"I'm not the one who keeps starting this." The space-man said in anger "If these lil guys would just learn to stay out of my way when I tell them to-!"

"That's not true!" said a little rainbow girl "I didn't do ANYTHING to make you angry! You're the one who launched at us!"

"I 'LAUNCHED' at you because ya were getting too close! I knew you were about to snoop around, try to embarrass me even more!"

"No we weren't!" the girl shot back "And if you want to talk about people getting in other's way? How about the time YOU keep barging in on us?! Just because you're bigger than us doesn't mean you get to take up all the space around here!"

"What was that, ya PIPSQUEAK!?"

"Okay, can ya BOTH zip it?!" shouted Calhoun, rubbing her temples "I swear, tha more I hang around this arcade, tha more ya guys make MY game look peaceful!"

"Tamera, please." Said Felix "There is no need for all of this anger. We can just talk it out an'-!"

"Talk it out?!" hissed Quasar, getting in Felix's face "All ya wanna do is TALK! An' has that helped!"

"HEY!" growled Calhoun "Don't get pushy there, fella! 'Less ya wanna get physical!"

The space-fighter narrowed his eyes at the marine "Missy, just TRY me…."

" _ **EVERYONE STOP!"**_

The crowd looked down, Gene finally stepping out from around Felix with his hands in the air, panting in exhaustion.

"Just-! Just STOP! Why are you guys arguing over something so STUPID?!"

Felix was a little shocked, never hearing Gene talk so…loosely around his neighbors "Sir?"

"G-Goodness!" the man wheezed, looking worse and worse as the second passed by "Can-?! Can we just get a moment where someone isn't fighting with anyone else over who bumped into who or who looked at who funny!? I mean, my goodness! You want to feel at home and be happy then-! Then stop BLAMING each other for things like this! It's not- _ **NYAAAAUGH!"**_

"Don't even DARE try ta make this out as if this is MY fault!" Quasar roared as he yanked Gene off the ground "I KNOW you're sidin' with your NPC pallies as usual!"

"I-I'm not!" Gene squirmed, his legs kicking in the air "I'm just trying to tell you! There is no need to get so angry over all of this! J-Just calm down for once, kid!"

"Stupid Nicelander, you already embarrassed me enough! I don't need another lecture from you!"

"Quasar, that is enough!"

The two men looked down the path of the East neighborhood, the space-man's eyes widening once he saw the familiar figure before him.

" _H-Hailey?!"_

The prodigal GIRLFRIEND had returned.

"Ma'am?" Felix meeped as the woman walked past him, only to stop and glare at her former boyfriend.

"Put him down, NOW." The woman said with a scowl.

"But he-!"

Hailey SLUGGED Quasar in a not-so-friendly way in his shoulder, the man dropping Gene to the ground as a result.

"Bwoof!"

"This! This is the behavior I was talking about! This is the reason why I kicked you out!"

Faced with this own mistakes, Quasar found that his tongue was tied within his mouth. He wanted to tell Hailey the truth of the matter, anything to counter the looks he was getting but she was too powerful against him.

Similar to another woman in the game.

"Is it too much to ask…." Gene began as he weakly got back on his feet "That you leave us alone, please?! We have done nothing to you and don't want to do anything to you so why are so angry at us!? WHY!?"

Quasar looked at Gene but then looked at Hailey, her stone-cold expression making him feel all the more boxed in.

"Listen, Quasar!" Gene said, the light post around him starting to flicker "I-! I'm trying to be nice! I really am! It's the reason I gave you the spare apartment!"

Calhoun looked around, noticing the sparks of electricity and dimming lights around her, her husband catching wind of the events as well.

"What in the name of Litwak's nana?"

"What is it that you want!?" Gene asked, the queasiness returning to him as he tried to face the larger character "What do you want from us so you can stop FIGHTING?!"

The space-man snarled, stooping down and taking Gene by his collar again.

"You know EXACTLY what I want, Nicelander. I want you to admit that all of this is your fault! ALL OF IT!"

Gene tried to pull away but the strength he had days ago felt miles behind him now.

"Our faults for WHAT!? I still don't understand!"

"If it hadn't been for you! We wouldn't be gameless! We wouldn't be struggling here! We wouldn't have lost so much thanks to your useless butt!"

The Mayor wanted to do nothing more than SCREAM at the top of his lungs but his throat hurt, his voice felt cracked.

"Quasar, let him go NOW!" Calhoun said as she charged the man, hitting his hand hard enough that the Nicelander landed back on the pavement "Ya have a lot of nerve acting as if ya can scare people into a corner like that! And for WHAT?!"

"Our HOME, that's what Sarge!" the space-man said "Or has it escaped your mind that quickly? That you have the LUXERY of coming home to someone you love and a working game?!"

There was something to Quasar's voice that sent a message to the Marine that he wasn't just angry….

He was in pain.

"Yeah. Thought so." The man said as he turned and made his way back towards the apartments "Wait till you lose your game or someone you love to someone like HIM. Then we'll see how your bleeding heart goes."

"Quasar, we're not over yet!"

"No, we're DONE!" the man shouted "I know how things are going in this arcade and in this game!"

Felix looked up at his wife "I'll be right back in a moment!"

And off he went to attempt another discussion.

"WHEW!" Calhoun breathed out "Were things this hot in the eighties or is this a new things, Genie?"

" _Unnnngh!"_

Calhoun looked down, noticing that Gene's condition had taken a turn for the worse. He puffed and huffed as he attempted to stand back on his feet, tuffs of pixelated steam popping from his mouth.

" _Urgh, I feel AWFUL!"_

"Ya okay, solider?" asked Calhoun as she knelt down to Gene, watching the colors leaching from his face.

" _H-huh?"_

"I asked if you're okay." replied the Marine, her concern increasing "An' from up here, ya sure don't look it!"

"Young lady, rest assured! I am-!"

 _ ***GLITCH!***_

Not so fine.

Gene trembled again, stopping himself from yelping out as another glitch hit him, praying to every programmer that Calhoun hadn't seen the flash.

"Mayor?!"

From his point of view Calhoun began to BLUR, the man unable to see how worried she actually was.

"Gene?" the woman said in a worried tone, kneeling down "Do you need to sit down?"

"W-Why yes. That sounds like an EXCELLENT idea!" the man huffed but he turned towards the apartments, a noticeable sway in steps "B-But it might be better if I do the sitting in my own apartment…"

"Sir? Wait! What about-!"

Before Calhoun could finish, Gene managed to worm his way through the crowd, the taller characters acting as the perfect cover for him to slip out. The Marine searched EVERY WHERE for him but the thick of the crowd held her back and the Nicelander was now gone.

"Where could he have slipped to so QUICKLY? Did he BURROW away?"

Gene's breaths were strained and rasping as he attempted to stagger his way to the door. He had to escape the crowd, to find somewhere to rest but most importantly-

 _ ***GLITCH!***_

" _U-urgh!"_

He had to escape before anyone else saw him glitch.

Things had taken a very grave and very frightening turn as the glitches seemed to hit every other second, each jolt that struck his body growing more and more painful. He stumbled into the elevator, punching the button for the top floor but even the slow ride of the car was too much for him. He was feeling worse and worse, his entire body feeling overheated and tired. He removed his cardigan but it was no use, the temperature not getting any more comfortable with less clothing.

 _ ***GLITCH!***_

" _ **AUUUURGH!"**_

He looked down again, seeing the light in the middle of his chest GLEAMING.

"Nnngh, stop, please stop!" he begged, body twitching with each jolt that hit him "I don't want to glitch! I don't want to GLITCH!"

The elevator arrived to its requested destination, the Nicelander nearly crawling on his hands and knees to exit. The halls were empty, all doors closed and not a Nicelander knew that their Mayor was suffering in such a way. He didn't know why but something in the penthouse was calling him, perhaps because he feared getting caught by Mary and drumming up more worry and drama from her. He continued to awkwardly walk and crawl to the penthouse, the entire building tilting and swaying in his eyes.

" _Al-almost there! Al-most!"_

 _ ***BA-BUMP!***_

His entire center was struck by a terrible pain, his eyes widening as a startled gasp escaped him. He nearly fell to the floor, grasping his aching chest as bits of energy seemed to leech out and drop to the floor.

 _ ***BA-BUMP!***_

What was happening? Never had such symptoms come over the man before! Second by second, his heart pounding harder and harder, faster and faster, the sensation only made worse when more glitches joined in!

 _ ***GLITCH!***_

With his last ounce of strength, the Mayor finally tumbled his way into the penthouse, the darkness of the room lit up by the glitches that felt as if his entire body were coming to pieces from the very core.

"What's happening?!" Gene cried out, looking at his shaking and warping hands "WHY is this ha-!" 

_***G-G-GLITCH!***_

It seemed that the man was to get his answer soon.

He let out another pained cry, falling on his sides as he lay curled into a ball. He struggled to lift a hand before his eyes, his mesh flickering and flashing with each glitch that racked his body.

 _ ***G-G-G-GLITCH!***_

He could have sworn someone was pulling him, twisting him, bending his bones and body in so many directions.

" _Wh-why-!?"_

 _ ***GLITCH!***_

"WON'T-!?"

 _ ***GLITCH!***_

"THIS-?!"

 _ ***GLITCH!***_

 ***GLITCH!***

 ***GLITCH!***

 **STOP!?**

Did he want it to stop? It had now.

The man opened his eyes, the view in the dark room very blurry but as his sight cleared up so did the feeling of sickness that had near paralyzed him only seconds before. At first things seemed normal enough but Gene was clearly aware that something was wrong.

 _ **VERY**_ wrong.

He rose slowly on his knees, the view from which he was now at felt odd, felt out of place. He looked to the right of him and then to the left.

" _E-Everything SEEMS alright."_

And then…he looked DOWN.

Down.

 _ **DOWN.**_

The couch, the coffee table, the plants and the other things decorating the room…

They looked…SMALLER?

Gene's breathing began to quicken as he realized what was happening but his mind was still trying to deny it, trying to convince him that it was all a part of his sickness, whatever he had come down with.

" _I-It's just the lights!"_ he gulped, stumbling to get on his feet " _I-It's just the li-!_ "

 _ ***CRASH!***_

Gene gave a cry and a jump as he felt his foot breaking through something, looking down to see that he had snapped the coffee table in two…WITH HIS FOOT.

"HOLY-!"

 _ ***SMASH!***_

Another wayward move resulted in more destruction, the Mayor's awkward movements now knocking the planters over onto the floor. Gene made a dive to prevent them from breaking into pieces but he stumbled, his other foot catching on the bottom end of the couch.

" _ **NYAAA-"**_

And down he went over the back end of it, landing so hard that he could feel the entire penthouse shake, a few more tumbling and tinkering items adding to the mess.

" _Oooow….."_ Gene moaned, rubbing the back of his sore head _"What did I fall over?!"_

Maybe if the lights were on, he could finally see.

He reached over to the side, his fingers having a bit of trouble pulling on the chain to one of the tea lamps but as soon as the room was aglow, he saw it.

He saw EVERYTHING.

" _ **OH!"**_

Much to his absolute HORROR, Gene quickly saw that his legs were now draping OVER the back end of the couch!

 _And if he were capable of doing THAT…._

" _No…."_ he croaked, shaking legs rising off the ground "No, no, no, NO!"

It couldn't have been! This was IMPOSSIBLE! There was no way this could be happening!

Everything looked so different, so miniscule as he peered down at the penthouse. The couch, the chairs, the tables, everything! It was if they had been designed for CHILDREN!

"I'm still hallucinating, right?" Gene gulped, turning pale "I-I'm still the same size, r-r-right?!"

Gene put a hand atop his head then reached down and gave his sides a squeeze "I-I don't FEEL any b-!"

His cardigan.

It was right there next to his feet.

He reached down and held out the sleeves.

So tiny. It was so very, very tiny.

He cried out in terror, dropping the jacket back on the floor, finally realizing the true gravity of the situation. There he was, alone in the penthouse with a party still going on down below….

And now nearly TWICE his normal height!

"Oh sweet FREAKIN' ghost of Miyamoto!"

There was no doubt about it now; Gene was in trouble.

 **BIG TROUBLE!**


	15. Chapter 15- Help

Chapter Fifteen – Help

"Heya, Ralph!"

Vanellope bounded into the game and awaited for a reply from Ralph but instead of a greeting, or even a joke, she came across the scene of the still arguing inhabitants of Niceland, Ralph, Calhoun and Felix dead in the middle of it.

"Okay, okay! We heard ya!" Ralph grumbled as he tried to settle everyone down "Don't make me HERD ya back towards tha apartments because I will if ya keep getting' rowdy like this!"

"Ralph? Felix?" Vanellope asked, stopping in her tracks as she wanted to avoid the crowd at any cost "What…what in the hoo-ha is goin' on?"

"Another bit'a drama to contend with." The Wrecker growled, rubbing his head "Ya know. I'm startin' to miss those days when I could just avoid this stuff because no one wanted me around. Is this how things always were?"

Felix took in a deep breath before turning towards his friend "Brother…sometimes ya gotta roll with tha punches. Ya build up an immunity after thirty years."

The somewhat downer tone that Felix gave his friends was just another wake up call to Ralph and Vanellope that the life of a hero is not just pure glamor and praise and if this were the scenes that Felix had to deal with for more than three decades.

"I don't get it. How did ya do it?"

"Ralph? Vanellope? We got this covered." Felix said as he waved the two off "Go an' enjoy tha rest of your evenin'."

"But I just can't leave ya like this!" said Ralph "An' besides, we need ta talk ta Gene too an'-!"

"Didn't ya see him, Ralph?" said Calhoun "Tha poor guy is SICK."

"Well, I think we ALL saw that but-!"

"I tried ta help him out but he just DISAPPEARED! From tha looks of things, tha lil rollie-pollie looked like he was gonna pass out."

Ralph was afraid of that; Gene had looked sick and had ACTED sick throughout the entire day and as his gut told him, memories of one PARTICULAR moment rising up, things were falling into a bad chain reaction. He looked towards the apartment, eyes aimed towards the windows of the Mayoral Suite.

"DON'T."

Both Wrecker and Racer turned, Felix looking at them sternly.

"What?"

"Don't you dare go up there to him."

"Who said I was-?"

"I KNOW what you're thinkin', Ralph." The repairman said, pulling at the cuffs of his sleeves "Right now, this is somethin' _**I**_ hafta take care on my own. Ya an' Nelly just wait out for a moment an' we'll have things cleared up."

Ralph wanted to object but Felix was serious and he just could not go against his friend. Beaten, the big man breathed out heavily.

"Okay. But just tell us if somethin' is goin' on, okay?"

Felix gave a nod as he and his wife went back towards the East apartments, Ralph and Vanellope going their own way.

"Ya okay, Ralphie-Boo?" asked Vanellope. Ralph didn't say a word, his hands shoved in his pockets and a sour look on his face.

"I'll be just fine once I wrap my head around what's happenin' in this game." Ralph huffed, kicking up a stone "Would it kill anyone to allow us to have ONE peaceful night here? JUST ONE! I'd rather be in GENE'S position now!"

"Wait? WHY? I thought he was SICK!"

"Betcha tha guy's bein' pampered by Mary right now. Seriously, for all tha trouble that comes his way, at least he has Mary around him to make sure things don't get TOO BIG for him!"

Too big?

* * *

"OH LORD! OH GOD! OH-! Sweeeeeeee- _ **EEEEEEEET FREAKIN' GHOST OF MIYAMOTO**_! What's happening?!""

Gene quickly shut himself up as he looked down, trying to get a good look at his surroundings and despite how familiar everything was, there was still an odd feeling gazing upon the room when one is nearly TWO TIMES their normal size.

"H-How could-?!" he gulped as he looked down at his trembling hands "W-What made me grow THIS much, this FAST!? I-It as only a few inches last time!"

This time, it was a LOT of inches!

Gene still could not believe how things had turned, going back and forth within the confides of his brain just to figure out whether to stand or sit on the ground. Everything had just happened so suddenly he couldn't think and while the pain he felt had subsided, he still felt lightheaded and a little ill

"O-Okay….y-you're just a LITTLE bit bigger. N-Not that much!" he tried to assure himself, a complete and utter lie "Y-You can still fit down the halls, still go down the stairs! If we do just that, we can still find Felix and still find a way to FIX THIS MESS!"

The Mayor's cardigan lay on the floor next to him, the man reaching down to put it on.

"Y-Yes! J-Just go outside! Go outside to-!"

There was much struggling as Gene realized that his favorite coat could no longer fit on him, hitting him all the more with just how much he had changed in such a short span of time. He whimpered pathetically, tossing the cardigan on the floor.

"NO!" he shouted, sitting hard on the ground, his hands covering his face "NO! I can't do this! There is no way I can go outside NOW!"

Then how was he to get help? If he couldn't go out to get Felix himself then what was he to do? Should he call one of the other Nicelanders? How would THEY react to seeing Gene in such a state?

"I know they're used to Big Gene…." The man said to himself, ducking onto his hands and knees as he crept towards the window "But I doubt they'd take to well to seeing it _**LITERALLY!**_ "

Once at the window, Gene peaked down. His eyes scanned the area, seeing a few familiar faces and-

"FELIX!"

He spied with his little eyes the repairman and his wife coming back from East Niceland and heading towards the main building. If Gene could get his attention before he entered the building, he'd be able to lure Felix to the penthouse, no one else needing to know of what happened.

There was one problem however; Felix may have been around the apartment but as Gene was now several stories ABOVE, it wasn't as if he could easily call his name for the man. If he so much as opened the window and reached out, EVERYONE would be able to see what had happened to him and he just could not have that!

It was an emergency. He HAD to give a shout.

Gene trembled as he slowly rose on his knees, cracking the window opn _"F-Felix?"_

As if THAT were going to get his attention….

"F-FELIX!" Gene called a little louder, waving his larger hand out of the frame "Felix! Felix, up here!"

It was no use. Gene was just too high and he couldn't muster up the courage to increase his voice any more than that. It was as if the fates were teasing the man, the person he needed the most seemingly inches away from him but he just couldn't think of a way to reach him.

The large Nicelander quickly turned back into the penthouse, sitting on the floor as he knocked his head with his hands

"Aurgh! C'mon, Genie! Think, THINK!"

In his frustration, Gene hit the side of one of the coffee tables. Not only did he manage to once again BREAK something with his increased strength but a mug of pens and pencils fell onto the floor next to him.

"Ah! Not again!" the Mayor squirmed as he scrambled to do anything with the broken coffee table but as his fingers brushed across the writing instruments, a light went off in his head.

*GLITCH!*

And a glitch went off in his body.

"Oh, DUH!" Gene scoffed at himself, slapping his forehead.

He quickly picked up one of the pencils and found a pile of table napkins near the bar. With hands shaking terrible, Gene attempted to write something down for Felix.

 _Dear Felix-_

 _ ***SNAP!***_

"GAH!"

It might have been the combination of Gene's new size and his fleeting fear but without warning, the pencil Gene was using snapped in two. It should have come as no surprise considering what he had done to the coffee table a few moments earlier.

Maybe another one?

Gene reached in for another pencil, trying to apply less pressure than before but still….

 _ ***SNAP!***_

Another pencil lost.

Gene growled in anger, his face turning red as he simple took the remaining stub and, nearly digging it into the paper, wrote these words.

 _ **NEED HELP NOW. IN PENTHOUSE. GENE.**_

"This had better work…." Gene mumbled as he looked around for some way to get the note to the hero.

Maybe a paper airplane?

No way; Gene's hands were far too big and his movements much to clumsy to even ATTEMPT something as delicate as that.

He looked back towards one of the dining tables and saw a bowl of leftover corks, another idea popping into his head. He rushed towards the bowl, balling the note up around it to act as a weight once he threw it out the window. Carefully moving towards the window again, he saw that to his luck Felix and Calhoun were still there.

" _And all I need to do is…."_

THROW.

Aiming as best he could from his position, Gene tossed the wadded up note out the window. It sailed down towards the others, looking as if it were going to hit Felix right in the back of the head. Gene's eyes widened, his hope growing.

Yes!

YES!

 _ **YES!**_

"Hey, Felix!"

Gene felt his blood go cold as he heard the 'OTHER' voice.

"Yeah, what is it Ralph?"

 _ **RAPLH!?**_

Gene felt like throwing himself out the window in order to catch the falling cork but by now it was FAR too late. Ralph had returned to Felix for a question and was now standing RIGHT in the spot where Gene had aimed.

No.

No!

 _ **NO!**_

Gene turned as white as a sheet, trying his hardest not to scream _**"NONONONONONONO-!"**_

 _*Boink*_

"Oo!"

Ralph blinked as he felt something lightly hit him in the back of the head. He turned, seeing the note laying at his feet.

" _What in tha arcade-?"_

"Somethin' tha matter, brother?" asked Felix as he noticed the Wrecker focusing his attention on something else. Ralph bent down and picked up the note, a little confused as to who would have thrown such a thing.

"Huh. Odd."

Ralph unfolded the note, seeing the message scribbled inside.

HELP?

The man's brows furrowed, his words silent.

HELP?

"Ralph?"

Ralph looked up, noticing some movements coming from the penthouse windows. Someone was there and if they had thrown such a note requesting help….

"Hey, 'scuse me for a moment guys…." Ralph said, leaving the other three on the yard.

"Where ya going?" asked Vanellope.

"Don't worry! I'll be back!" the wrecker smiled, heading up to the apartments "I just need ta check up on somethin' for a moment…."

* * *

 ***BAM!***

"Stupid!"

 ***BAM!***

"STUPID!

 ***BAM!***

" _ **STUPID!"**_

Gene slammed his head into the wall for a third time, still feeling like a complete idiot for what had happened.

"This can't get any worse. It really can't…." the man whimpered, shaking like a leaf. He reached up, the bruise on his head stinging " _Ow…'less I make it so…."_

" _Gene?"_ came a voice from outside the sealed penthouse, a few knocks following _"Gene are ya up here?"_

Gene froze, surprised by how quickly Ralph had gotten to the penthouse "HUH!?"

" _Um….are ya okay in there?"_ the Wrecker asked, growing rather worried. Gene could see the tumbler of the door starting to turn and, moving as if were bit by a tanuki leaf, rushed towards it and SLAMMED his body against the frame.

"O-oh! I'm fine!" the Mayor shouted, using his size and strength to his advantage this time, proving to be a good blockade.

A good one, but not good enough against Ralph.

Outside, Ralph saw the door JUMP as Gene fell against it and as he twisted the handle he found he was met with some resistance.

"Gene? Gene, open up!" Ralph called back as he knocked on the door, harder this time "For cryin' out loud man, what's goin' on?"

"Nothing, NOTHING!" Gene called back, raising a hand to his throat as he noticed something else " _Gracious, what's wrong with my VOICE?!"_

He coughed, finding that there was a slight DEEPER pitch to it now which only continued to add to the strangeness of the entire situation.

" _Gene, whatever you're up to, it's not funny!"_ Ralph called, pushing on the door to open it but Gene once more threw himself against it " _Gene! What are ya doin'?!"_

"I-I told you, Ralph!" the Mayor struggled to push back against Ralph "I-I'm fine!"

Ralph rolled his eyes but he decided to give Gene more line, awaiting for his next excuse "Oh, it's FINE eh? Guess then it's NORMAL for corks to rain from the skies with lil notes attached to them."

A raspy, hushed scream escaped from Gene's throat, wishing that his aim were better to avoid the horrible situation that was unfolding before him.

" _Gene, I'm comin in."_

" _ **DON'T COME IN!"**_ the man screamed "Oh, for the love of programmers DON'T!"

"Just let me in!" Ralph said as calmly as he could but as he attempted to open the door for a second time, Gene pushed it back with a surprising amount of strength.

Needless to say, Ralph was a little taken considering that GENE of all people was able to push him back. He tried the move again but the same thing resulted, Ralph growing more frustrated by the second.

"Is this fun to ya or somethin'?!"

Gene pressed back with all the power he had but he could feel himself losing to Ralph. He might have been BIGGER bit Ralph was still far stronger.

"Ralph, just go back outside! NOW!"

 _ ***BOOM BOOM BOOM!***_

The knob of the door turned over and over again, the Wrecker's fist nearly breaking down the door "Don't make me break this door down sir, because I WILL!"

Gene was sweating bullets, his skin starting to tingle and cackle with electricity the more worked up he became. He looked down in fright, seeing the soft blue glow of the glitches starting to form over him again, a frightening signal that things were only going to get worse.

" _Oh, no! Not again, not again!"_

" _Gene, I just want ta make sure you're OKAY!"_

The Nicelander blinked, feeling surprised "R-Really, young man?"

" _ **YES!"**_ Ralph called back in annoyance _"For player's sake, you've been actin' weird ALL DAY. No, all WEEK an' now I'm scared somethin' REALLY bad finally happened! If ya just let me see if you're okay then-!"_

How could Gene fully explain what was happening with him? On one hand, he was at least slightly relieved to hear that Ralph, of all the people in the arcade, wanted to help him but the more he thought the harder it became for him to be able to string together a way to the Wrecker EXACTLY what was going on.

He shook his head, once again applying more weight onto the door as if he thought that would hold the still larger wrecker back.

"Ralph, I'm being SERIOUS." the man's wailed, his body glitching ever so slightly "This is something much more suited for FELIX to handle."

"THAT'S IT GENE!" Ralph growled in anger "No more playin' games with me! I'm comin' in!"

"NO, DON'T!" Gene begged but it was too late. The Nicelander tried his best to use his newly acquired size to hold the bad-guy back but he was no match for Ralph's power.

With one mighty push Ralph forced his way into the penthouse, the Nicelander letting out a scream as he was flung backwards and rolled roughly onto the carpet.

"Where are ya, Gene?" Ralph said angrily "Stop these lil games an' get out here so I can see-!"

" _Nyuuuugh…."_

A pained moan filled the dark room, Ralph looking around but seeing nothing in the dark room.

Nothing but a few sparks from GLITCHES.

"Genie?"

Less than three yards from the man, Gene lay roughly on his bottom, propped against a wall. His head was aching worse than ever, the man wondering if everything within him had been shaken as he had taken his fall.

" _Would it kill ya….."_

Ralph carefully and nervously reached down and flicked on one of the lamps on the table and once he saw what was in front of him….

"GENE?!"

The Nicelander stood, his mind still trying to find hi balance after all that had happened.

"To have the decency to WARN someone before you go PLOWING through their doors?!"

" _H-Holy Hera!"_

Gene finally took notice of the look of SHOCK on Ralph's face, the Wrecker as still as a statue and his mouth nearly touching the floor. Any anger that Gene was feeling was replaced when he realized WHY Ralph was starting at him.

It was almost as if Gene had CHANGED suddenly.

" _EEP!"_

The Nicelander sprung on his feet with a *PING* though as he was larger, the pitched had shifted and sounded much deeper than normal, Ralph taking full notice of it among other things. In a rush, Gene jolted towards the other man, flailing his arms about.

"No-now, Ralph! D-don't panic! _**PLEASE**_ don't panic!"

PANIC was the last thing that was on Ralph's mind as he looked Gene up and down.

He was seeing this correctly, right?

He was talking to the correct Nicelander, RIGHT?

"W-What is it?!" Gene squeaked in fear "I-Is something else wrong?! IS SOMETHING ELSE HAPPE- _ **NYAAAAUGH!**_ "

A scream of terror came from Gene's lips as he felt himself leaving the floor, Ralph plunking the man off the ground and holding him some distance in the air.

"Ralph! RAAAAAAAAALPH!" the Nicelander roared, batting his arms about like an annoyed kitten "C'mon, I feel sick enough as it is, put me down!"

"Holy-!" Ralph said, studying the Nicelander as he dangled from his hold "Good night, Gene! What happened ta ya?!"

The Mayor buried his face in his hands, sobbing in agony "I don't know! I just don't know!"

"Ya don't know?" Ralph smirked, chuckling "If I could say anythin' I'd take a guess SOMEONE hit a late growth spurt."

Gene glowered daggers at the man, swiping his hands towards him but Ralph held him at a good enough distance that there was no way he could make contact.

"This is serious!"

"Hah! Guess this explains why ya felt so heavy as of late, Booty-Shorts! All this time I thought it was due ta ya helpin' yourself ta more of Ms. Mary's baked-goods!

Gene finally managed to slap Ralph's hand and knock himself free, landing on the ground roughly.

"DON'T joke about this, RALPH!" the chubby man growled furiously, Ralph noticing how rough his voice was coming out "It's bad enough that I have no idea what's going on, _**I DON'T NEED YOU TEASING ME ABOUT IT!**_ "

"Whoa, cool out there!" Ralph said, putting his hand on Gene's head "At this rate you'll _**POP**_ if you-!"

Pop?

How about GROW?

No sooner had Ralph touched him, the Nicelander felt a sharp and painful JOLT run up his spine, freezing him in place.

"URK!"

"Whoa, what the-?!" Ralph quickly took his hand away from Gene just in time as not a second later-

 ***GLITCH!***

" _ **A-aurgh!"**_

Ralph looked on with huge eyes as he watched Gene's body compact and squish down as if he were a spring, shooting up a few additional inches from the glitch. The Mayor nearly fell over once the effect had taken place but he was still able to see the shock written on Ralph's face.

"I-! You-! Wh-what WAS that!?" asked the Wrecker, all jokes gone.

Gene peered at his shaking hands "R-Really? THAT'S all you can say?!"

"I'm sorry sir, but what did ya WANT me ta say?!"

"Oh, I don't know!" Gene growled, crossing his arms as glared up at Ralph "How about 'Gee, Gene! That looks PAINFUL! Why don't I actually get off my DUFF and HELP!"

"Ya want ME to help you with this?!" Ralph said, pointing to himself.

"Seconds ago, you made it sound like you could fix ANYTHING if I can recall correctly!"

"That was before I realized that THIS was goin' on!" Ralph called out defense of himself "Okay, I'll give ya points for this seein' as Felix WOULD be tha one ta handle-!

Ralph stopped, stooping down towards Gene and looking him over again. He then placed his palm against the man's head, getting all the more concerned.

"Wh-whatever is happenin' ta ya!"

Gene grabbed Ralph's hands, desperation in his eyes "Then please, PLEASE go get him! I don't want this to go on any longer than it needs to!"

"Don't bust any buttons, Genie! I'll get him!" the Wrecker said, a little disturbed at how frantic Gene looked at him "But if ya DO want a suggestion for this, CALM. DOWN."

Calming down seemed to be something Gene was incapable of doing in this situation, Ralph seeing small glitches rippling through him.

"H-h-how c-c-can I calm down?!"

"Trust me on this; panicking only makes glitches occur more frequently!" Ralph stated, picking Gene up again and placing him on the couch "For your sake, sit down, take a few breaths an' RELAX!"

"Oh, YES! It's EASY to stay calm in a situation like THIS!" griped the Mayor "A situation where-!"

"I said CHILL!" Ralph shouted, putting a finger to Gene's lip, shutting him up before things got worse "Honestly, Mayor! I really wanna help ya but ya HAFTA listen to me, okay?!"

Gene could only look at Ralph but after a moment or two he began to see that the Wrecker WAS worried about him, surprising to say the least. The Nicelander in blue moaned as he slouched on the cushions of the couch, his hands covering his face.

"Y-You're right! I-I-I-I just need to focus on keeping calm! That's all! _Th-that's all…_ "

"Gene, don't worry." The Wrecker smiled reassuringly "I'll get Felix here an' he'll fix ya up, right as rain!"

Gene peeked through the cracks in his fingers towards Ralph; he definitely wasn't sharing the Wrecker's enthusiasm.

 ***GLITCH!***

"Gah!"

Ralph pulled away quickly as another 'small' glitch added a few more bits to the Nicelander's frame, the Bad-Guy catching himself that he had responded in such a way towards someone glitching, almost as if he were actually SCARED. Gene was in obvious pain, folding over slightly as he clutched his sides and winced.

" _Oi…"_

He had never seen glitches HURT someone in such a manner, only adding to his own fear that something needed to be done and QUICKLY.

"J-Just stay here…." Ralph reassured, walking towards the door "Hang here for a bit an' I'll be right back up with Felix. An' in the meantime? D-Don't outgrow tha apartments…."

"NOT outgrow the apartments!?" Gene shivered, still in a good amount of pain to do anything "H-How do you expect me to-?!"

"Just don't move!" Ralph called back as he bolted from the penthouse, leaving Gene alone in his worry.

The Nicelander moaned, the pain racking his body only increasing as it seemed to move upward and outwards to every pixel in him. He forced himself off the couch but even as he stood up his he was hit with a powerful feeling of dizziness, the soft prickle and buzz of an oncoming glitch easily felt. His fingers were tingling, his

"No, no, no…." whined the man, taking in deep breaths to slow his racing heart "Please stop! Please!"

 _ ***GLITCH!***_

As hard he tried Gene found that he was unable to settle his nerves as his mind was moving too fast at the possible reactions he would receive from the game's hero once he arrived in the penthouse.

"What's Felix going to say?" he mumbled to himself in worry "W-What is he going to do?!"

He was certain that the first reaction would be negative, that Felix would be FURIOUS with him and then what?

Felix was sure to relay the news to the other Nicelanders and as the words caught wind it would go to EAST Niceland and then out of the game, into the station and soon EVER mouth in the arcade would be flapping on and on about what was going on.

Gene's knees were knocking together as he stood alone in the penthouse, everyone else completely unaware of the events that were taking place only a few yards away. But Gene could not panic, he could not work himself up otherwise he would trigger another glitch but at this point what could he possibly do in order to relax? It was an emergency after all!

He needed something to soothe his nerves, to settle his mind….

He needed-!

" _Wait…."_

He looked back, seeing the neon lights of his liquor cabinet calling out to him. The hefty Nicelander scrambled clumsily towards the bar, knocking the couch over and a few other things in his haste. He found going through the narrow entrance was a bit of a tight fit in his newly adjusted size but with a little forcing he managed to POP into the back of the bar only to accidentally give himself a good knock on the forehead thanks to the lowered ceiling. He roughly pulled the false panel down and took out the key, the tiny bit of metal clutched in his shaking hand.

"Just one….Just one drink should be enough…" he panted as he browsed his collection of multi-colored drinks, taking a shot glass in his hand. No sooner had he taken the glass did it shatter in his hold, the glass going to bits but thankfully not cutting his skin. The Mayor didn't cry out as he was far too stunned so instead he just watched as the shards hit the ground, tinkling gently next to his feet.

The bottles were still arranged neatly beside him, calling for him, but being unable to hold a shot glass or any other of his fancy, fragile stemware

 _ ***GLITCH!***_

"Aw, forget it!"

Who needs a glass when you can drink straight from the bottle?

* * *

"Has anyone seen Felix?" Ralph panted as he ran outside, looking about for the repairman in blue.

"Why, what's up?" asked Vanellope, the girl waiting for Ralph on the stairs.

"Er, it's nothin' too big." The Wrecker laughed nervously, kicking himself inside once he noticed what he had just said "We, ah, we just have a problem in tha penthouse, that's all!"

" _ **WE?**_ " asked Vanellope, suddenly becoming interested much to Ralph's fear "Who is this _**WE?**_ "

"Urk! N-no one in particular, I'm tellin' ya!"

Vanellope arched a brow as she gave Ralph a smug look " _ **WE**_. _**WE**_ as in 'Oh, I'm not gonna tell who the other person is because I'm a huge BUTT, Vanellope' or the _**ROYAL**_ We?"

The wrecker slapped his forehead seeing he was only making the situation worse "Kid, all I'm sayin' is that if Felix doesn't pop up soon, we're ALL gonna be in trouble. AS in ALL of us here!"

Not even yards away, a small Nicelander in pink felt her ears burning.

"Huh?" said Mary, turning around just in time to see Ralph making passing glance towards the upper stories of the window "I-is something-?"

"Last time I check, he an' tha Sarge were headin' back to Hero's Duty for a moment!"

"Aurgh, REALLY!?" shouted Ralph "Walkin' there an' gettin' pass everyone would take too long as it is! I need ta call 'em!"

"Um, about WHAT?" asked Vanellope, the girl unaware that Mary was looking towards her as well.

Now Mary was getting rather nervous; if something were going on, why wasn't Ralph talking to Gene about the situation? After all, if Felix weren't around HE was the next person to talk to for issues.

But…

Where _**WAS**_ Gene?

It felt like it had been AGES since the woman had seen her own fiancé and the last time she did see him he was heading towards the-

" _The apartments!"_

The very same apartments that Ralph was now nervously looking towards.

"Oh my goodness!" the woman gasped, gazing up at the windows. As she peered closer, she could have sworn she saw a rather LARGE figure stumbling in the penthouse, blinking twice at the unknown shadow.

" _W-what in the world is that?"_

Memories of the night Turbo had returned flashed back at her, those moments where Gene had been forced against his will to reveal the code-number to the game and how he wound up getting gravely injured in the process.

It had all begun on a peaceful night much like this.

And what if it was happening again?

Mary took off, running as fast as her little legs could carry her and brushing past her neighbors.

"Oh, Mary?" shouted Nel as she saw the flash of pink bolt past her "What's wrong? You leave a pie in the oven or something?"

Too late. The woman was already past the door and pushing the buttons on the elevator.

"Please be okay, please be okay!"

Mary was heading up but Ralph and Vanellope were still down by the entrance, neither one of them realizing that the little Nicelander was on her way to beating them to the scene.

"Ya sure this isn't somethin' I could help with?" asked Vanellope "I mean, it would be better than just waitin' for Felix if it helps anythin'."

"Trust me kid, this is somethin' ya don't wanna get mixed up in!"

The girl snorted "Who says? From the way you're goin' about this actually sounds like fun!"

"I can assure ya, it's not!" Ralph said as he stopped Vanellope in her tracks with one of his large hands. The little girl looked up, seeing the anger in her friend's eyes but he was also quite scared "Look, I know ya wanna get in tha middle of everythin' that even looks remotely excitin' here but for ya own good PLEASE stay ba-!"

"Wow, I wonder what's up with Mary?" said Lucy as she walked by with Tony "She took off faster than Sonic!"

"Beats me." Tony said to his sister "The look on her face though. She seemed mighty concerned about something."

 **MARY!?**

Ralph felt as if the air was sucked from his lungs once he remembered that there was someone ELSE he should have kept his eyes on!

"Wait up ya two!" shouted Ralph, the Nicelanders turn around "Where is Mary?! Where did she run to?!"

"Er, to the apartments, Ralphie-Boo…" Lucy said "Why? Is there somethin' we should know about?"

"Oh, PROGRAMMERS!" the man said, dashing towards the door, Vanellope skittering behind him "Aurgh, _**WHY COULDN'T FELIX KEEP HIS BUTT HERE?!"**_

"Wait stink breath! I wanna know what's up!"

* * *

Another empty bottle fell onto the carpet, Gene sitting on the floor so heavily that he knocked a few articles of china and bottles over.

" _ **FOO!**_ " he breathed out, his face red and his vision spinning "I-I think THAT should do it!"

It did something alright but perhaps not what Gene had actually hoped to achieve.

ONE bottle of his favorite brew wasn't going to do it for the man and in the time that Ralph had been gone he had partaken in consuming not one, not two, not even three but FOUR bottles of Vodka. In his efforts to 'calm his nerves' he had given himself more than a little buzz but anything to take his mind off the situation was welcomed. He tipped the last bottle towards his lips but when not a drop came out he whined pitifully.

" _Oooh, but I wanted more…."_ He said with a slightly slur in his voice as he clumsily let the bottle slide from is hands. A few pixel burst hovered over his head as he made an attempt to stand, not sure if it was the alcohol or his new center of gravity that was making him sway.

"B-but at least I feel AAAAAALL * _hurp_ * better now!"

Three steps were taken before Gene caught his foot on the rug and fell over on his face, the penthouse quaking from his weight. He moaned deeply, much too sick to make the effort of flipping himself on his side.

"FELT. I FELT better." He huffed heavily, rubbing his temples and shutting his eyes "But I haven't glitched. N't a single one."

Gene was starting to feel queasy, the combination of the alcohol and his warping code mixing into quite the unfavorable cocktail. His body sunk even heavier onto the ground, his fat cheeks smushed against the floor.

"Nnngh, maybe I should just ROLL to bed…" he mumbled, thinking of fluffy mattresses and warm blankets. He blinked off, eyelids starting to feel heavy "Bed…bed sounds nice. _Bed sound gooooood….can me still fit in beeee-snnnnrrrk!"_

 _Tap tap tap tap!_

" _Mmm?"_

At first he wasn't sure if this sound was just another by-product of the impending hangover that was coming his way or if someone were actually heading towards the penthouse.

" _W-What is that?"_

Gene finally forced himself up, feeling even dizzier than before but the sound grew closer and closer.

They sounded like….footsteps?

Footstep?

Footsteps!

Had hope finally come?

The Mayor was still very much drunk but upon sensing that Felix was on his way he sprang to his feet! Felix meant fixing after all!

"F-Felix?!"

The doorknob to the penthouse began to turn, the mayor's eyes showing forth a bright light of hope and his smile growing bigger

 _Creeeeek…._

"OH, THANK THE PROGRAMMERS!" Gene beamed loudly as he rushed towards what he THOUGHT was the game's hero "Felix, I didn't know if I could take another moment of worry! Everything is going n-!"

" _ **GENE?!"**_

THAT didn't sound like Felix's voice!

The mayor stopped in his tracks, looking down in utter horror as the figure who appeared before him was not that of his long-time friend and trusted hero.

But rather his beloved fiancée!

His beloved fiancée who was now looking up at him in HORROR.

"O-OH!" the man gasped, his face dropping as he took a few steps back "OH! Ooooo, my goodness Mary!"

The little pink Nicelander could say nothing. What COULD she say as she looked upon the scene before her? Her mouth had dropped, her eyes were wide, and she was shaking like a leaf!

She was _**TERRIFIED.**_

" _G-G-G-G-?!"_

Mary wasn't the only one panic stricken at the moment as Gene found himself unable to say anything to his love, his words caught in his throat as he looked on, sweat beading on his skin. He moved forward but she inched back, shrinking back against the door in fear.

" _She's scared of me…_ " Gene thought, his heart beating like a drum _"She's SCARED of me!"_

Finally Mary found her voice, stumbling on her little feet "D-Dear! W-What happened-?!"

 ***GLITCH!***

Not again!

NOT NOW!

"NYYGH!" Gene cried out in pain as a glitch hit him. He folded over, walking back into the penthouse just as his mesh started flickering and flashing once more. Mary screamed in terror, only wanting to know what was happening to her fiancé.

"GENE?!"

He tried to say something, anything, but the glitches took over. In a powerful jolt the Mayor felt his entire frame stretch painfully, the man springing upwards once-!

 ***GLITCH!***

Twice!

 ***GLITCH!***

And then again!

Mary stood where she was, her eyes moving up as the Mayor went past five and a half foot and was moving quickly towards six! His shadow crept over her, the only thing on Gene's mind being when it was ever going to STOP!

"Unngh, I don't know how much more of this I can take!"

And finally-!

It did.

Gene found he was able to breathe again, sinking down to the floor in exhaustion but forgetting he wasn't alone.

"D-Does it really have to hurt like that?!" he hissed, reaching for his aching temples but the sound of frantic whimpering hit his ears.

Mary.

He turned, looking on at just how petrified Mary was.

What could he do? Should he talk to her, try to comfort her? It seemed with all he tried to do, things only got worse!

Without thinking, the man reached for her not taking into account just how much LARGER he was now "Honey! Please don't run!"

Running was something Mary couldn't do even if she wanted to, she was just so scared. She watched as Gene's hand loomed over her, looking almost as large as Ralph's to her eyes and in the midst of it…

"I-I-!"

She felt dizzy, she felt weightless.

She felt….

 _ ***WHOMP!***_

Down the woman fell, fainting right before the large Nicelander. A pixel spiral hovered over her head as she lay just mere inches away from Gene's hand.

" _ **NYAAAAAAAAAAAUGH! MARY!"**_


	16. Chapter 16- Panic

Chapter Sixteen- Panic

Ralph huffed it all the way up the stairs, Vanellope clutching around his neck as he did so.

"What's the hurry, big guy?" the girl asked, not at all aware of what was going on "From the way you're goin' about, ya'd think that there was another virus here or somethin'!"

"A virus? HA!" the wrecker said "Different situation but same headache-inducing boat!"

"We'll be the judge of that!" the girl said with a laugh. She then glitched from the Wrecker's shoulders, running off in front of him.

"Kid, wait!" the man called towards her "This isn't somethin' ya should jump inta!"

"Oh, now ya want me ta slow down?" the girl smirked "But ya were in such a hurry! After all, if Genie has anythin' ta do with this I HAFTA se-!"

" _ **DAMN IT!"**_

A sudden and sharp yell made both characters stop in their tracks, Ralph instantly fearing the worst as he stood a few yards from the penthouse door.

"Aw, MAN! Don't tell me-!"

"What? What's goin' on?" Vanellope asked, wanting an answer.

A few items were heard falling and banging on the ground, glass shattering, heavy footsteps stomping about. Whatever was behind that door, it was causing quite the ruckus.

"Oh, sounds like someone got ta Genie before WE did!" Vanellope quipped, Ralph rushing to the door and knocking hard.

"Gene?! GENE! Gene are ya still okay in there?!"

" _C'mon, c'mon! Please say something!"_ the man heard from inside but the voice didn't sound like Gene's, at least not in tone. It had Gene's frantic speech down but the PITCH?

WAAAAY too deep to be Gene!

"Aw, coconuts!"

There was no time to wait now, Ralph knowing that things had definitely gone downhill since the time he had run out for help. He forced the door open and ran in, all modesty thrown out the window.

"Hang on sir, we- _ **GAAAAAUGGH!"**_

Vanellope was quick to follow, ducking under Ralph's legs as she rolled into the apartment.

"Holy Cowtails Ralphie-Boo, what's- _ **BWHOA!**_ "

The two were lucky that no curious eyes had followed them as they peered onto what had to be one of the most INSANE sights they had both laid eyes upon!

"W-What the-?!" Vanellope gasped as she looked at Gene but it wasn't the Gene she was familiar with but rather-

 **A SIX FOOT TALL GENE!**

The mayor was half-sitting half-kneeling on the ground, crying horribly as he held Mary in his arms and fanning her face franticly, the woman out cold.

"Please, Mary! Please darling, wake up!" he bawled madly, his pixel tears going EVERYWHERE "It's gonna be okay, honey! Just wake up! _**JUST WAKE-!**_ "

"GENE?!" gasped Ralph. Gene turned and looked down at the Wrecker, his worry only increasing once he saw that Vanellope was with him.

"W-Why did you bring _**HER?!**_ I told you to get _**FELIX!**_ "

Ralph clutched the sides of his head as he looked upon the destruction in the room "W-What did you do?!"

"I didn't do ANYTHING!" Gene protested as he stood up, wobbling, Mary still clutched in his arms.

"Aurgh, Gene! I told ya not ta grow anymore!" the Wrecker bellowed, trying to tip-toe over the mess.

"You think I can CONTROL this?!" growled Gene with his reddened cheeks "Yeah, I can turn it on an' off like THAT, Ralph! Simple as pie!"

Ralph pushed Gene back as gently as he could "Slow it down, slow it down! It's bad enough you've even reached THIS size! Keep gettin' angry, you'll hit tha ceiliin'!"

Gene glitched, proving Ralph's point to the nose.

"Naw! Ya think?!"

" _Hmm, what?_ " mumbled a tiny little voice. Gene looked down, his spirits lifting as he saw Mary coming too.

"Dear!"

The little Nicelander's mind was too fuzzy to remember anything that had happened previously as for all she knew, she could have partaken in a few of Gene's drinks herself once she saw she was in the penthouse.

If only that were so.

" _Mmm, honey?"_ Mary moaned, a hand placed on her forehead "W-Why is everyone so l-?"

"MARY!" Gene cried in jubilation as he held the bewildered woman before him, her body swinging like a ragdoll.

"GYAURGH!"

"Oh, thank GOODNESS you're okay!" the man wept happily, forgetting that he was now several times larger than his fiancée.

NOW things were starting to resurface.

Mary said nothing as she stared up at Gene, realizing that he was indeed FLUFFY but not THIS fluffy!

" _Oh….good lord."_

The little woman then found herself THROWN right into Gene's chest, the man holding her tightly in his arms in a bone-crushing hug against his well-padded body!

"GE- _ **MMPH!**_ " she flailed, unable to do anything but kick her little legs.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm just so sorry!" the man wailed "I didn't mean to scare you! I wasn't going to hurt you! Please forgive me!"

Legs continued to kick, the woman growling against the man's girth "Geneth! Leth GOFTH!"

"Ah, Gene!" Ralph gasped, rushing over to the couple, pulling on the Mayor's arm "Put her down! You're gonna crush her at this rate!"

"Oh!" the Mayor squeaked, looking down to see Mary peering up at him with huge eyes, her chubby cheeks squished against his chest. He pulled her back, holding her some distance away as he lowered her to the ground, shocked by just how small and light she was in his large hands.

" _I-It's like I'm holding a DOLL!"_ the man thought to himself, trembling nervously.

If Mary was as small as a doll to Gene, then just how BIG was he to her?

Mary could not take her eyes off of Gene even if her feet were trying to take her away. Only moment before, she had seen the Mayor and she was CERTAIN he was his normal, Nicelanderish size but now?

NOW?

It almost felt as if the woman were looking up at another wrecker, her fiancé's stance over her something to behold. But despite her own fears the little woman knew she could not cower away, not with how TERRIBLE Gene looked.

Much to everyone's surprise, Mary took a step forward and then another.

"G-Gracious…" she gulped, taking in just how much larger Gene was.

"Y-you're not scared are you?" Gene whimpered, Ralph and Vanellope standing some distance away and watching everything unfold before them. The Mayor reached for Mary, his finger barely touching the tips of hers but he pulled away, remember that he had almost hurt he before.

"I-I'm not going to scare you! Or HURT you!" the man began to plead towards his love "Oh, honey! I'm sorry for scaring you back there! I never wanted to-!"

" _O-oh my goodness…."_ the woman meeped as she took ahold of Gene's hand before he could move away "OH MY GOODNESS!"

It was just so JARRING how much larger the Nicelander's hands were now compared to her own, even more so when she saw that his engagement ring seemed to have increased in size along with him though it still looked uncomfortably tight on his finger. She took his hands and held them, the mayor feeling her shake as they embraced.

"Are you okay?" the man whimpered, finally finding the courage to approach the woman a little closer.

"Am _**I**_ okay!?" Mary asked in surprise as she stepped back "What-!? What about you!

Mary then raised her arms into the air, looking more and more like an excited child.

"I mean, honey! You're _**HUGE!**_ "

Gene had never felt so embarrassed, Ralph and Vanellope seeing a swirl forming over his head as he groaned.

"I-I am very much aware of that, d _-_ _ **OOMPH!**_ "

Hands reached up and took Gene by his chubby cheeks, smushing them together "Y-You have to be taller than Felix by this point, Calhoun maybe!"

Gene's spine shivered at the mere thought; perhaps it was a good idea that he HADN'T seen Felix just yet.

" _Mmph, Fe-wix_ _ **ANTH**_ _C-Calhoonth?"_

"Yes!" Mary nodded as she looked Gene up and down, still taking in the full amount of his form "Even your voice sounds deeper!"

The Mayor grimaced a smile as he took ahold of Mary's tiny hands, pulling them off his face "Heh, WELL. I'm sure they would be surprised about both facts, dear."

"I know I sure am!" Vanellope chirped as she glitched over to Gene, looking at the man with an excited grin.

"NYAUGH!"

"SWEEEEEET Monkey milk!" the girl squeal as she grabbed Gene by his cheeks as well but rather than SQUISHING them, she PULLED them out and rather painfully at that "How did ya get so big?!"

"Young lady!" Gene cried out, already in enough pain "Get OFF!"

"That's what I would like to know!" said Mary "I mean, you were FINE a few minutes ago!"

"Define that word; _**FINE.**_ " Ralph mumbled, his own head starting to hurt.

The racer continued to study the Mayor, her eyes so big and surprised "If I had ta take an ed-u-matated guess, I'd say he's been sneakin' one or two or THREE of those Super Pies of yours!"

"I-I can assure you it wasn't our pie!" Gene flustered, feeling very uncomfortable at how close Vanellope was inspecting him "So if you would just move back a bit-!"

"It wasn't pie? Then what happened, HMMM?" the girl said as she walked over to a chair and stood on it, bopping Gene on the head a few times much to the man's chagrin.

"Auuuuuuu **UUUURGH!** Can't you _**STOP!?**_ "

"Say Ralph!"

The Wrecker looked over "Yeah, kid?"

"Is _**THIS**_ what ya meant when ya say that Gene is too big for his britches?" the girl smiled "I think he might be too big for a few people's britches now!"

The Mayor shot Ralph an angry glare, the Wrecker turning away towards the wall.

" _Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaalph…."_

Ralph knew when it was best NOT to say a word, not this time!

"Hey, it was just a question!"

Gene was trying his best not to get upset at the racer but holding in his anger only made his body ache WORSE _"L-Little Miss, I swear…."_

"Do ya think you'll get as big as Ralph? The girl asked curiously, poking the Nicelander on his nose "It would be kinda neat ta see a Ralph-Sized Nicelander for a change! If ya hadda few more feet added onta ya-!"

"Oh, PROGRAMMERS don't wish for that kid!" Ralph pleaded, already having horrific thoughts of such an event.

"Young lady, I don't WANT to be as big as Ralph!" Gene croaked, shooing the girl away "I don't want to be bigger than Felix, Ralph, Calhoun! ANY OF THEM! After all of this?! I just want to go back to my normal size!"

"Why not?" Vanellope asked innocently, unaware of just how annoyed Gene was becoming with her. He clumsily stood on his feet, motioning towards his frame.

"Because this-!"

Gene looked down again, taking in just how much different in size he was to his own fiancée.

"Because this is _**TOO**_ big!" he blurted "I-I can barely make it around the penthouse as it is and the fact that I won't stop-!"

"What do you mean, 'WON'T STOP'?" Mary piped in, rushing next to the man "Growing?!"

"YES!" the Mayor cried, flailing his hands about in frustration as his body began to glow and glitch "It just keeps happening!"

"Yeah, yeah! Like THAT!" Ralph said as he quickly moved alongside the Nicelander and held him down "Just stop doin' THAT an' half of your problems are over!"

"If half m'problems were 'over', Ralph…." The man gasped, feeling his head pounding from his over-excitement and over-indulgence of liquor "I th'nk I'd be back to my NORMAL size!"

"Weeell, I for one thought ya would appreciate a lil height!" Vanellope said snarkily, arms folded against her chest "I mean, it's not like I HAVEN'T heard ya whine 'bout bein' bigger!"

"I have _**NEVER**_ whined 'bout bein' bigger!" Gene pouted like an unruly child "When have I EVER-!?"

He looked, the trio of others giving him glares.

He knew what that meant.

"I-I mean!" Gene corrected himself, blushing brightly and tiddling his fingers "Maybe a lil? _A tad?"_

"GENE."

"Nyrrrhgh, so what if I complained about being designed so small?! It's not like I didn't have help becoming so self-conscious about my height all these years!"

Now Ralph was the one blushing, knowing full well that he wasn't innocent when it came to making jabs at how SMALL Gene was over the years. He coughed, adjusting his sleeves but his cheeks were still very much red.

"W-Well! I-I thought it was just friendly banter."

"FRIENDLY-!?" the Mayor choked, growling again as his anger grew and grew "Oh STUFF-IT Ralph! Y'knew full well what you meant all these years, not that you haven't encouraged the kid to join in with you!"

"HEY!" Vanellope snorted, knowing that Gene was recalling all her jabs and jokes she shot towards him on more than a few occasions "Can I help it that I was just excited to see some ADULTS who were smaller than me?"

Gene felt his fingers begin to tingle again as his goose bumps rose on his skin; another glitch was rising.

"Young lady, I swear-!"

The racer tuned on her heels and stuck out her tongue "Hmmph! _**I'M**_ small an' I don't think it's bad at all! 'Sides, no one would get on your case so much if ya didn't act like such a BIG FAT MEANIE all tha time!"

 ***GLITCH!***

With her back turned, Vanellope missed Gene glitching, and most importantly, growing again slightly but Ralph saw it.

And Ralph was actually scared of what could happen next.

It was taking all of Gene's concentration not to start throwing furniture at this point.

"Miss Vanellopeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Ralph quickly pulled the racer away "C'mon now kid, that was uncalled for!"

The racer pouted "S'not my fault he's so sensitive! After all, there are other characters smaller than him who-!"

The girl heard a growl as she turned her focus back on Gene, the man glowering at her coldly.

*GLITCH!*

She had gotten her 'big fat meanie' alright.

And he looked hopping mad!

" _Wuh-oh…"_

"Young lady?" the man said, his deeper-pitched voice sounding unsettling in the racer's ears.

Vanellope turned pale, a small twitch of a smile pulling on her lips _"Y-Yes, sir?"_

The piercing glint in the man's eyes was made worse when he stooped down towards the girl "Do you think that was called for?"

The racer said nothing, still smiling but shaking her head in a no. Gene placed a finger on her forehead, making her squeak.

"Then please, act like the well-behaved child I KNOW you are and button it, _**THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**_ "

A bright flash popped in the air as Vanellope quickly glitched atop Ralph's shoulders but not to get a better view of the Nicelander. Rather she did so for PROTECTION, ducking a bit behind the man's head as she peeped back at both Mayor and pie baker, shivering.

It was amazing that it took nearly three feet for Vanellope to actually LISTEN to Gene for once.

"Gene, settle down on the kid." said Ralph said harshly, reaching to comfort his friend "It was just a joke, that's all."

"A _**JOKE!?**_ " Gene roared as he pulled Ralph down by his collar " _ **SHE CALLED ME**_ _ **FAT!**_ _ **"**_

"Alright, that was kinda of harsh." The Wrecker said, his voice surprisingly calm "But you're gonna trigger another glitch if ya keep lettin' yourself rage out like this! Breathe man, BREATHE!"

 _ ***GLITCH!***_

"Y-Ya want me ta BREATHE?!" the Mayor heaved, glitching again and inching closer and closer to Ralph's size "I-I'll breathe when I-! When I feel better, Wreck-It!"

"Okay, ALRIGHT!" Ralph backed off as he smelled the alcohol on Gene's breath; apparently the swagger in his step could only be HALF-BLAMED on the glitching.

" _Ow, my heeeead…_ " the Nicelander moaned, leaning on the side of the bar and cracking the upper frame of it with the weight of his hand.

"Uh, just how many drinks did ya have when I left?" Ralph asked, knowing full well 'how many' when he looked down and saw the empty bottles on the floor.

"I-Is that any of your damn business?" Gene panted, attempting to take a swing at Ralph but missing.

"…No?"

" _ **THEN SHUT UP!"**_

Mary was nearly swinging from Gene's arm, trying with all her strength to pull him away from Ralph "Honey, you're being too loud! Sit down for a moment!"

Another jolt of pain went through Gene's head, his hangover getting worse. He could no longer tell if he were coming or going at this part, his body feeling ready to collapses at any moment. He lumbered over to the bar, reaching for one of the seats.

"Nyuugh, s-sit? A-as if that will do any-!"

No sooner had Gene sat down upon the seat did it give a high whine and a snap, breaking under his weight and sending him right down on the floor.

"NYA-!"

 _ ***BOOM!***_

"Oh, DEAR!" Mary cried out worried.

"Holy-!" said Ralph, fidgeting over what to do "Are ya okay there, Genie?!"

Gene was feeling much too ill at this point to even care, breathing out a large pixel puff cloud as he lay on the floor, the others peering down at him.

" _I think tha floor is comfortable enough…."_

"Oh my PROGRAMMERS!" Mary gasped as she looked over at Ralph and Vanellope "Do-?! Do ANY of you know what could have CAUSED this?!"

"I-I'm sorry ma'am, I'm just as confused as ya guys are!" Ralph replied.

"Then-?! HOW?!" Mary cried, rushing over to the ill Nicelander on the floor, putting her hand under his head "Nicelanders just don't GROW like this! No one in this game does!"

"I STILL think it was somethin' he ate." Vanellope declared, poking Gene is his chubby tummy "That's ALWAYS the answer to spontaneous big-i-fi-cations like this!"

"For goodness sake!" said Mary, losing her calm "What in the world could he POSSIBLY have eaten to make him THIS big?!"

" _Please not so loud. M'head huuurts…."_

"Mary? Ma'am." Ralph said as he looked down "We live in an ARCADE. We have all sorts of things that can do a world on a person! I don't think it's IMPOSSIBLE for Gene ta have swallowed somethin' that made him like this."

From the floor, Gene scowled. He wasn't taking too well to what the other were suggesting, attempting to with all his might to turn over but finding that in his new size the difficult task was only made worse.

"O-okay, OKAY! I GET IT!" he hollered, finally able to lurch onto his stomach and reach up towards Ralph's throat "You all have made it VERY clear that I eat too much! Can we focus on something better now, like figuring out how to _**HELP ME?!**_ "

Vanellope rubbed her chin diligently "So if those Super Pies didn't do this, then what could it have been? A Super Mushroom? An Up-Arrow box?"

A light went off in the racer's head, her fingers snapping.

"Or maybe….Candlehead's cake!"

"Cake?" squeaked Mary "You mean that Rainbow Tower cake she baked?"

"Yes! With as many slices as Gene ate, an' I KNOW she gave ya plenty ta take home!"

"But it couldn't have been it!" said Mary.

"Why not?"

"No, Mary's right!" Ralph jumped in "We ALL ate it remember? I did, YOU did! Mary, Felix n' Calhoun! We ALL ate it so if anythin', we ALL should be….doin' somethin' if tha cake were that muffed-up, not just Genie!"

"W-Well, maybe he's allergic ta Sugar Rush power-ups? An'-an' this is tha reaction?" gulped Vanellope, looking down at Gene who was still sprawled out on the floor.

" _No, no, no, kid. I-I'm only allergic ta PIIINE-apples. A-Ask Ms. Pac-Man."_ Gene said woozily, a finger in the air " _B-But I HAAAVE been feelin' kinda oooodd lately…"_

"I can't believe you've been SICK for this long and didn't tell us!" Mary shouted, attempting to pull Gene up, a mighty task indeed "What did you think was going to happen if it kept going on?!"

The Mayor moaned in shame, struggling to sit up "L-look, at first? Everything was fine! Nothing bad!"

Mary could only look in disbelief from what Gene told her, "Nothing BAD?! Gene, look at yourself! Didn't you think-!?"

"No, I didn't! I didn't THINK!" the man cried "B-But I only kept quiet about it for YOU!"

"For me?" Mary blinked, looking ASTONISHED at the confession "What do I have to do with this?!"

Gene took Mary's tiny hands, his lip quivering "I…I just wanted to keep you safe. An-an when it all began? It was perfect….It was WONDERFUL!"

"B-But Gene, I-ARRK!"

In such a swoop of emotions Gene embraced Mary in his arms, his cheeks rubbing against hers in worry.

"Oooh, this was all under control when it started and I hadn't even grown that much! For the first time in my life I felt like I could actually do something to keep people away from you and the rest of the guys! That's all I've ever wanted!"

The realization came upon Ralph in that second "To help Mary? Y-Ya mean….because of what happened between you an' Quasar?"

Gene nodded weakly, still grasping onto his fiancée protectively "Th-that's all. W-What's so wrong with that? I-I was just so tired of being unable to help ANY of tha others because of my size and I thought with this…"

"Mary….Mary wouldn't be…bullied?" said Ralph.

Gene nodded feebly, holding his fiancée closer.

Ralph couldn't help but feel even worse realizing that at the end of everything Gene had only wanted to gain an advantage because he was right; everyone HAD been using their strength and power against the Nicelanders and it wasn't as if such occurrences were rare, the trouble coming from it being that no one ever did anything to address the problems, not before and not even now. It felt like things were going to start to improve but after Turbo had returned, things feel right back into place and Gene and the Nicelanders found themselves, as well as other undersized NPCs for that matter, right back at the bottom of the gaming totem pole and people were not letting up.

That was until a few inches were added to the Mayor's pixels.

"Holy coconuts…." Murmered Ralph "Alright, I can understand why ya would feel a lil safe but c'mon Gene! Somethin' weird was happenin' ta ya an' ya didn't even tell us? Not even FELIX?! WHY!?"

"B-Because-!" whimpered Gene "Because even I don't know when all of this happened!"

"What do ya mean?"

"I'm being honest when I say I DON'T REMEMBER! All I remember was going back into the bakery with Miss Candlehead to get one of her cookbooks and then! And then everything went blank!"

Vanellope glitched up to Gene, wanting to find out as much as she could from the man "Blank? What do ya mean BLANK?"

"I-I just remember walking in and then coming out feeling…feeling a tad odd! It wasn't until the first glitches began that I realized what was happening but I still can't remember the real source of it all! My head is filled with too many confusing pieces to remember anything!"

"And yet you didn't say anything when it all began?!" Mary said "Gene! You've done MANY silly things over the years but THIS?! This really takes the pie, SIR!"

"I know, I know! I never intended to get THIS big!" the Nicelander bawled in shame "I just wanted to PROTECT you, sweetie but what good am I at this siz- _ **NYAAURTH!**_ "

Without warning, Mary reached up and pinched Gene's cheeks painfully, the man squealing and flailing like some overgrown piglet.

"Nnngh! M-Meh-WEE?!"

"You thought THIS would 'PROTECT' me?!" the woman roared in fury, pulling Gene's face even harder "Gene, do you realize what kind of DANGER you've put YOURSELF in?!"

"Aurgth! AURGTH! Not again, PWEATH!"

"You're lucky you're only getting THIS from me, mister!"

Between the cheek pulling and his brewing hangover, Gene didn't know what felt worse. His question was quickly answered when his stomach lurched, the wave of sickness sending the Nicelander back on the floor with a *WHOMP*, Mary falling on his chest.

"Yes, yes!" he sobbed, huffing and puffing as he rubbed his sore cheeks "I should have said something beforehand! I'm- *Oooorrp!*- _Mmngh, sorry…_ "

"Urgh…" Mary wrinkled her nose in disgust "Yeah, someone ate too much cake and Vodka."

"Well, we're not getting' anywhere by just SITTIN' here." Said Ralph as he reached down and picked Gene up, surprised at how HEAVY he was "Oof! Ya better get ready big guy because we're movin' out, NOW!"

The Mayor turned and gave the wrecker a pathetic look "Out? Now? B-but what if someone else sees me like this…?"

"There are more important things goin' on an' really? Would you rather get out now while ya still can fit or just BUST through this place? It's YOUR choice, _**SIR.**_ "

Gene hated it when Ralph was right.

He was nearly DOUBLE his size but he could still get through the halls of Niceland much easier than the Wrecker, Ralph being forced to stoop considerable just to walk without causing GREAT damage to the ceiling. With the way everything was going, the group had to get the growing Nicelander out of the apartments while he could still FIT inside them but the more Gene thought about even taking so much as a STEP outside, the more he feared about getting caught by the spectators. Everyone was so blissfully unaware of the events that were taking place only a few stories above but that would quickly change if he were caught.

Crawling to the window, the blue Nicelander peeked down at his neighbors below, so many characters strolling about. He shook his head feverishly, ducking back down on the floor and shielding his head.

"No. NO! I refuse to leave! I can't do it!"

"C'mon Gene, trust us." Ralph said, extending a hand towards the man but Gene refused, shaking his head.

"I-I'm sorry young man, I can't!" the Nicelander chattered, becoming more and more visibly panicked "Th-there are ju-ju-just too many people! Wh-what will they say?! WHAT WILL THE S-?!"

"Mr. Gene, just think like this!" piped in Vanellope, hopping over to the man "Even if people see ya, ya have US ta explain everythin'!"

"R-Really?" the Mayor said as he peeked over towards the girl.

"Miss Mary has your back for sure! An' if she needs help, me n' Ralph can vouche for ya too!"

"That's right, dear!" Mary said as she rushed over to her love and grabbed his hands again "Look, I know you're scared. I know things are happening much too quickly for all of us but this WILL help you and it's also safer for everyone, most of all YOU!"

Mary's calm words and soothing tone were starting to work their magic on Gene and since the entire fiasco had started to slowly cooled down. He was still very nervous about traveling out of the safety of the penthouse but perhaps with Mary, and to a lesser extent Ralph and Vanellope, on his side things wouldn't be AS horrible.

"Gene, honey?"

The big Nicelander looked down, Mary gazing up at him in worry.

"Honey, please. For your own safety, we have to go."

The Mayor gulped, shuffling as he attempted to get to his feet as he was still not used to the massive shift in balance that had come over him.

"A-Alright everyone…" he managed to force out in a hoarse voice.

The blush that was already on his cheeks suddenly looked as if it were slowly spreading throughout his body, perhaps to show just how bad he felt or…

Or was something else going on?

"Take it easy, Big Guy." Ralph said as he held his hands out just in case Gene would stumble again. He had noticed the spreading blush and assumed it was all due to the copious amounts of booze Gene had quaffed earlier "Take a wrong step, we might hafta roll ya outta here."

"Blurgh, at this point that MAY be the best idea y-!"

 ***GLITCH!***

A powerful shock hit Gene, the man yelping out as he shot up on his feet as if a pin were stuck into his bottom. There he stood before all, his eyes wide and frightened but he didn't appear to be long at the three before, instead his entire gaze looked as if it were seeing past towards something far away, something mesmerizing.

"Gene? Gene!" called Ralph, waving a hand in front of the Nicelander's eyes and snapping his fingers "Can you hear us?!"

" _Oh dear…."_ Mary peeped _"I can see this is only the beginning…"_

All Gene could hear from his point of view was the soft buzzing white noise of some distance electricity, the buzzing soon felt from his feet all the way to his head. The room then began to tilt to the left then the right, the figures before him blurred and muffled.

What was happening?

Why couldn't he move?

"Oh, NO! Don't tell me he froze on us!" Ralph said in worry as he took Gene by his shoulders and shook him "Say somethin' Big Guy! I don't care if ya call me a Brick Biter again! Just say anything."

Perhaps it was from the constant shaking or perhaps it was something else but Gene finally snapped from his trance but finding freedom did not lead to the man feeling any better. If anything he felt WORSE, his stomach starting to ache and his entire body feeling as if it were weighted down with lead. He leaned back onto the wall behind him, groaning sickly as he slid back onto his bottom and his darling rushing over to him.

"Honey?!" the woman cried out as she ran towards the man, lifting his face up with her hands.

"Raaaalph, he doesn't look too good." Vanellope said in worry, backing away.

Mary reached up and grabbed Gene's face, the man leaning on her slightly for support "Ralph, I'm sorry but I think you may have to CARRY Gene down!"

" _Mary-kins?"_

Mary peered up, Gene looking sicker than before "Yes, love?"

The man attempted to look around the penthouse but his vision continued to make anything around him spin round and round.

" _Nnngh, I don't feel so wel-_ _ ***HIC!***_ _"_

 _ ***GLITCH!***_

"GAH!" cried Mary, rolling over after Gene hiccupped so loudly in her face

The Nicelander clamped his hands over his mouth as he blushed deeply but there was little time to be embarrassed as the tingling resumed and this time?

 _ ***GLITCH!***_

This time it felt MUCH worse!

"Sweet Monkey milk! What was THAT!?"

Mary's eyes were still on her fiancé but as the glitching got worse, she reached up and took both Wrecker and racer's hands, leading them towards the bar.

"Ralph? Vanellope?"

Ralph looked down "Y-Yes ma'am?"

"Have you ever heard of the old wives tale that states hiccups make you grow?"

Vanellope peered curiously at the adults "No?"

Ralph turned a bit ashen, a pained look on his face "….I have."

" _ ***HIC!***_ " Gene went for a second time, unable to do anything but helplessly sit on the floor.

 ***GLITCH!***

"Well. You're about to see Vanellope!" Mary shouted as she shoved the two down for safety "DUCK!"

 ***GLITCH!***

Gene's body glowed and his mesh flashed at rapid speed, his insides feeling as if they were being pulled and twisted every which way. In what little he could do he managed to turn, witnessing his ring hand bend and contort horrifically only to jut out seconds later as the code reset in its new size. He could feel it everywhere yet there was nothing he could do to help himself, the man feeling as if there were many hands around him pulling him out in different directions.

 ***GLITCH!***

The Nicelander cried out again, the process repeating over and over much to the horror of his fiancée below.

"I-It sounds like he's being ripped apart!" Vanellope exclaimed, the girl able to hear his mesh stretching, his bones and joints popping and cracking loudly.

 ***GLITCH!***

In one glitch he sprung up to six and a half feet tall.

 ***GLITCH!***

In another he had gone to an even seven!

Gene's shadow covered Mary, her eyes trailing up _"Well, I can easily say what the most INTERESTING thing I've seen all week is."_

 ***GLITCH!***

Eight feet.

 ***GLITCH!***

Nine!

 ***GLITCH!***

TEN!

 _ ***BOOM!***_

"OOOW!" cried the Mayor once his head made impact with the ceiling, a good sized dent resulting from the crash. Ralph and the others below screamed but the Wrecker quickly covered them, protecting them from the rain of plaster that rained down and once things had finally cleared up, all got an eye on just how BAD things had gotten.

"H-H-Holy things that should not be uttered in an E-Rated game!" Ralph gasped, holding Vanellope and Mary back "Gene?!"

The Nicelander had gone down to his knees, rubbing the bump upon his head.

"Nnngh, is Felix back yet?"

"Down here, Genie!"

"Hmm? Ralph?"

The Mayor peered down but upon seeing everyone below him he let out a startled gasp, shooting up to his feet but stopping himself once he remembered that he was only a few inches away from the ceiling.

And if he were THAT close to the ceiling….

He looked at his hands.

He looked at the rest of his body.

Then he looked at the expressions of the three in front of him.

"F-For gamer's sake!" Ralph stammered as he backed away once he realized that Gene was now LARGER than him "A-a-are ya SURE ya haven't been sneakin' Super Pies?!"

It was a question to wonder who was more frightened at the moment as even though Gene was a good foot taller than Ralph, he still backed away from the Wrecker, eyes showing panic and his hands shaking.

"No, no, not near the windows!" Mary called as she ran towards her fiancé, taking him by the hands but Gene pulled back.

"D-Don't touch me!"

Mary stopped and looked up, Gene shaking like a leaf "What?"

"I-I said don't touch me!" The Mayor wheezed as he held his hands out before him "I-I don't want to hurt you! I-!"

Gene rose up too far again and wound up hitting his head for a second time. The pain was immense as he quickly got back to his knees, Mary darting towards him as she placed a hand softly on his head.

"You're not going to hurt me." She said, trying her best to ease the mammoth Mayor.

Ralph and Vanellope were waiting behind the two on baited breath, the Wrecker the most astonished and wary of them all.

"W-Well?" meeped Vanellope "I-Is he okay?"

Mary gazed up at the massive Nicelander, the look on her face growing more concerned as she suddenly rushed forward, embracing the man as best she could round his neck.

The Mayor didn't expect Mary to leap upon him, quickly fumbling to catch her "Oh!"

"Oh, Gene!"

Big Gene looked over, growing more worried about his fiancée's state of being than his own.

"Y-Yes dear?"

The woman pulled away for a moment as she inspected the man, taking in the full scope of his transformation.

"What's….what's happening to you?!"


	17. Chapter 17- Escape Plan

Chapter Seventeen- Escape Plan

There's a funny little fact about Niceland. Despite all the pounding Ralph had put the building through over the years, it is incredibly study itself which means that the Wrecker's work towards it is much more than what people would easily assume. The old place can take quite the beating and handle quite the load.

BOOM!

But on this night…

On this night, something was Wreckering the place from WITHIN and the lumbering movements were felt by all those who dwelled within it, whether it was Nel who had to run about her place to catch her dressing dummies or Kal who suddenly noticed that his pencil holder was being SLAMMED off his drawing table. Pearl had to skitter about to catch her stemware and Norwood found himself inside an apartment filled with terrified cats.

The rest of the gang were alerted to the noise that was coming from the penthouse.

It was only a question to whether or not they would venture up to see it for themselves.

BANG!

BOOM!

CRASH!

* * *

Vanellope grabbed ahold of Ralph's arm, pulling him in worry "What do we do now?!"

"My first thoughts still stand." Ralph growled as he glared up at Gene "We get ya outta here an' we're doing it now!"

The now massive-sized Mayor was still reeling from the injuries, a little too preoccupied with his headache to even think about moving. He slumped to the floor, Mary by his side in worry.

"Uurgh, m-maybe I should just stay here!"

"Are ya SERIOUS!?" Ralph growled as he approached the Nicelander in anger but once he realized he was looking nearly a FOOT UP at Gene he remembered how the scales had been shifted.

Much to his own surprise, the Wrecker felt his spine tingle upon looking up at the Nicelander.

" _I can't be scared of this."_ The man thought to himself _"Getta grip over yourself, Ralph! It's just GENE! No one else!"_

"Ralph is right!"

Everyone looked down to see Mary rushing before the others, the little woman holding onto Gene's hands and attempting to bring him forward.

"H-He's right about WHAT!?" Gene stammered, his voice sounding so deep even to his own ears he couldn't believe that it was his own.

"You need to get out of here, NOW!"

"B-But-!" the Mayor croaked, banging his head on the ceiling again "Dear, I have a feeling it might be better if I just stay here! I-I'm sure that-!"

*GLITCH!*

Both Nicelanders cried out as another glitch rippled through Gene's frame, the man only dreading how much he could have grown this time. He tried to stand up as best he could but could feel the ceiling even closer than it was before.

"Just let me-!"

He turned and knocked over a table with his leg.

"I've got-!"

Another turn and down went a set of chairs.

Every move that Gene made, something else would get broken. It didn't seem to matter HOW careful Gene was attempting to be in that moment and soon the entire penthouse looked as if Ralph had ROLLED around it.

"WOW." Vanellope said as she peered around at the mess "Look at what you did."

Driving Vanellope's point further, Gene managed to break the picture of himself on the wall, the thing ripping and the frame splintering in his hold.

"You-! You know I didn't mean ANY of this! You know it!" the man said towards the racer but it was clear in his face that he was horribly embarrassed, his body refusing to look towards his fiancée's direction.

"I take it you want this?" Mary said, her voice coming out in a scold.

The Mayor shook his head in shame, biting his lip.

"Think of it THIS way, Mr. Mayor!" Vanellope piped in as she moved, cautiously, closer to the huge character "If ya get out NOW, Felix won't have ta do that miuch fixin'!"

Gene shuddered at the very thought; to see Felix's reaction if he were to cause more damage than RALPH?

IMPOSSIBLE!

"Nrugh, okay…" the man said as he peered towards the doors of the penthouse, already feeling the dread coming over him "But…"

"What is it THIS time?"

Gene was bunched in rather uncomfortably in the penthouse, even Ralph having an easier time standing than he did. He gulped as he stood before the doors, suddenly feeling a lot….WIDER than before.

"What are ya waitin' for, Genie?" Ralph asked as he opened the doors, wondering why the Mayor had stopped.

Gene pressed his hands against his sides, taking the measurements and holding them before the doors.

"GUYS?"

"Yes?"

Gene twisted around, trying to get a better view of himself seeing that it wasn't just his HEIGHT that had been increased.

To say the least, he was DEFINITELY THICKER than he was used to.

" _U-Umm. H-Have I gotten a bit BULKIER?"_

"Just GO!" Mary said as she began to shove Gene from behind.

"H-Hold on a second!" the Mayor stumbled towards the open door. He caught himself before he went sailing down to the ground. Vanellope opened the door just in time but as soon as he attempted to make it outside-!

 _ ***SQUEENK!***_

" _ **OOF!"**_

Pull, Gene! PULL!

The Mayor struggled to move forward but to his fear his predictions had come true.

"C'mon, c'mon!"

" _Why'd ya stop?"_ Gene could hear Ralph calling from inside the penthouse.

Gene pulled himself forward again, his hands digging into the carpet so hard that he could have sworn they were breaking through the floor.

"W-What do you THINK I'm doing, RALPH!?"

It didn't matter how much strength Gene applied, he just could not move. From inside the penthouse the other three watched on in worry, the Mayor of Niceland kicking his stubby legs in the air helplessly.

" _Darn it!"_

"This is a view I NEVER would have thought I'd see in my lifetime…" Vanellope said as he looked up, eyes glued to the sight before her "Reminds me….reminds me of this cartoon about a bear who got stuck from eating too much honey or somethin'?"

Ralph slapped his forehead; he truly was not in the mood for any of this.

"Gene!" Mary called out "Gene, what's wrong sweetie?!"

Outside of the penthouse, the Mayor was BURNING from head to toe with blush. It seemed as the fates had thrown another wrench into the situation as for as strong and as BIG as he had become, the new gains were actually going against him. He buried his face in his hands, wanting nothing more than to disappear.

"I think…"

" _Yes, you think WHAT?!"_

If only his love could have seen the shame on his face.

"Maaaaary!" the man whined, his deeper voice sounding absolutely RIDICULOUS "I'M STUCK!"

Everyone inside the penthouse was nearly floored by the declaration.

"STUCK?!" Ralph blurted out.

"STUCK?!" followed Vanellope, glitching herself in shock.

"I DON'T NEED TO REPEAT IT DO I?!" the Nicelander cried out in fury as he began pressing on the wall but even as the plaster cracked between his fingers, the walls proved to be much stronger than they look and held him fast between the doors "So I nearly bring the ceiling down inside but NOW I get stuck!? NOW!?"

As silly as it was, it did seem that Gene was stuck fast in a spot where only moment ago he felt as if he were ready to bust clear through the apartment walls.

" _Honey, WAIT!"_ Mary called from inside, Gene listening in.

"Y-Yes, dear?"

Mary stood before Gene, or to put it better, Gene's BACKSIDE. As crazy as the situation was becoming she was not at all ready to give up. She rolled up her sleeves and adjusted her hat, both Ralph and Vanellope watch on in curiosity.

"Get ready, honey!"

"Ready?" Gene called back from the outside "For WHAT?"

"THIS!"

Mary ran up to her fiancé and gave a rough PUSH from behind, Gene letting out a SQUAWK of a scream as his face turned red again. He quickly placed his hands over his mouth, still worried that the others would hear him.

"OH-! OH! What the-!?"

Turning wasn't an easy task when one is so massive and STUCK but Gene gave it his best to look back towards the door. He frowned, a hand pounding on the wall.

"What the heck are ya doin' back there?!"

" _Trying to get you out!"_ Mary growled, shoving Gene again and again but despite her efforts there was no way that the tiny woman could even THINK about moving Gene at this point.

Ralph said nothing; he COULD say nothing. In all his years of being in the arcade, he had never seen ANYTHING like this. Even with his fight against Candybug, viruses, and other baddies, there was nothing in his memory-banks that matched the total calamity that was unfolding before his eyes.

He just couldn't fully take it in, watching Mary try and try again to PUSH Gene, an ENORMOUS Gene, through the penthouse doors and failing every time.

" _Mary, stop!"_ Gene wailed from outside, his stubby legs kicking _"This isn't helping and you know it!"_

"I can't!" the woman called back "Not until you're free buddy!"

If anyone needed a drink now, it was RALPH!

"Okay!" Gene cried "This is BEYOND pointless now!"

Mary herself was growing exhausted and frustrated but she was determined to get her fiancé out. After so many tries however she slid onto the floor, panting and looking a mess.

"Oh, I knew it!"

" _Y-You knew WHAT?!"_

Mary gave another shove "OOOH! This is what you get for sneaking pies all these years, MAYOR!"

"What?!" Gene growled in anger, loud enough that the vases on the side tables shook "What are you IMPLYING, Missy?!"

"What do you THINK, Mayor Bootyshorts?!"

"Uh, Mary?" Ralph asked nervously.

"E-Everyday!" Mary shouted as she attempted to give the pushing another go "Who do I see shoving pies into his mouth and it's not just PIES! It's EVERYTHING! You might as well raid PAC-MAN with as much as you eat!"

"Miss Mary?"

Outside the penthouse, Gene was growing more and more red with anger, slamming his massive fist on the floor "You blame me for eatin' too many pies! WHO KEEPS SHOVIN' 'EM IN MY FACE?!"

Mary let out an offended gasp before she turned back to her fiancé, or rather his BEHIND "Oh, so now it's _**ME**_ who made you this way?!"

"Ahahaha! Geeeeene!" Gene yelled back, trying his most to sound like his fiancée "Ah made all des pies just fo CHUUU! Eat 'em ALL up or I'll act as if you're da WORSE-EST person in da arcade for not givin' me attention like _**THE SPOILED PINK BRAT THAT I AM**_!"

Inside the penthouse, Mary puffed and pouted and stamped about like…a brat.

"I'M the brat?!" she cried out, kicking Gene several times in his behind "At least I'm not stuck in the DOOR!"

" _OW! You started all of this!"_ Gene cried back, kicking his legs about.

"No, _**YOU**_ did!" Mary pointed towards the Mayor.

" _No_ , _**YOU!**_ " Gene responded, using his left foot as a means to point towards the pink Nicelander.

"No, no _**YOU!"**_

" _No, no, no, NO YOU TIMES INFINITY TIMES A BAJILLION!"_

Ralph slowly crept towards the windows, realizing that things were not going to get any better "Ah, yeah. I think I'll just be goin' now."

"RALPH!" Mary bellowed, her entire voice shaking the penthouse "STAY RIGHT THERE!"

The man froze in place, his soul feeling as if it were lifting from him the way Mary was looking at him "…..Yes, ma'am."

"Wait!" Vanellope smiled, her ponytail twirling "I know just what ta do!"

"Kid, WAIT!" Ralph shouted but he was a hair too late as Vanellope GLITCHED right outside the penthouse.

"GENIE!"

"NYAUGH!"

And right in front of the desperate Mayor.

"Gimmie your hands!" Vanellope said, her smile still going as she threw her hands before Gene.

"What?"

"Lemme take your hands!" then girl repeated, not waiting for Gene to grab onto his hands "I'm gonna GLITCH ya outta here!"

"A-Are you sure that's a good idea?" the Mayor said, growing more nervous. He looked down, Vanellope hands just so tiny to him but she seemed so sure, so positive.

"Hey, if I can glitch Ralph's big butt through a VOLCANO, I'm sure I can glitch ya out!"

" _Yeah, it might be tha only thing, Gene!"_ Ralph said from within the penthouse _"I mean, unless ya want me ta bust down tha wall an' ya wanna CLIMB down!"_

If Gene were to CLIMB down there was no way he could avoid the spotlight then!

The man whimpered weakly, shutting his eyes tight.

"O-Okay, child. If you think this will work."

"I know it will!" the racer winked as she prepared herself "Ready? One, two, THREE! GL-!"

 _ ***G-G-G-GLITCH!***_

A glitch happened alright.

But it wasn't the type of glitch anyone was hoping for.

In that moment, both Vanellope and Gene were subjected to a painful series of shocks, the two screaming loudly as the whole apartment flashed brightly! Inside the penthouse, the lights EXPLODED from every corner, bursting every second like popcorn.

"KID!" Ralph shouted once he realized that a NORMAL glitch was not occurring before him. He tried to rush towards the exit but it was of course blocked, the man unable to do anything but watch on helplessly. Mary jolted near the Wrecker, looking around at the madness unfolding before her.

"What's going on!?"

Whatever was going on, it did nothing to get Gene free from the door. With one more sharp GLITCH, Vanellope was blown away from Gene's hold and right into a wall. She glitched a few times but her recovery was quick.

"Urgh! M-Mr. Gene?!"

"10101010100111001!"

The girl screamed as she got to her feet, looking over at Gene who was glitching horribly, the man looking as if he were stuck in a frame and in his mind.

"11000100101!"

"Ralph! RAAAAALPH!" the racer cried out in fear "I-I think he's broken!"

"AURGH! WHAT!?" Gene suddenly snapped to "What's broken!? Did-!?"

The man stopped once he noticed how unkempt Vanellope looked, the girl still pressing herself against the wall.

"M-M-Miss Vanellope!" the man called out in concern, his voice glitching "W-what happened?! What's wrong?!"

The little racer could only shake her head, her lips buttoned. Gene still could not understand why the girl was so frightened all of a sudden….

Until he looked down at his hands.

The tips of his fingers looked slightly singed, tiny sparks of electricity coming off them as he could feel the slight pulse of energy within his hands. He then remembered what had happened, eyes widen in horror as he tried to reach out for the girl.

"Miss Vanellope, I'm sorry!"

"No, no. I-It's okay." the girl responded as she quickly jumped out of the way from the Mayor's enormous hand.

" _Kid, what happened?!"_ Ralph called from the other side of the wall.

"Ralph, it didn't work!" Vanellope said, jumping atop Gene's head as she pounded on the wall "I-! I can't glitch him out!"

"What do ya mean ya can't glitch him out?!" Ralph blurted in astonishment "You-! You could glitch other things before!"

" _He might be TOO big!"_ Vanellope responded _"Ya know I have a length limit so maybe-!"_

"Guys, wait!" the Wrecker said "I know ya don't want me ta Wreck tha place off hours, but we don't have a choice!"

As if things could not get any worse for Gene at that moment. The man was beside himself in worry over what could possibly come from the mess he was causing but he knew if he wanted to get out before FELIX saw him in such a state he would have to allow Ralph to do what he did best.

"AUUURGH! FINE! Bust a wall, Ralph! If it's the only thing you-!"

"HOLY CRAP IN A PITA!"

Both Mayor and racer turned their heads, only to see a familiar VIOLET Nicelander standing in complete shock from the corner.

"MISS NEL!?" Vanellope gasped, rolling backwards off Gene.

"I-!"

What could be said at the scene that lay before the little Nicelander, seeing an enormous vision of her Mayor with a little girl sitting on the floor next to him.

"I-!"

"N-now Prunella, don't scream!" Gene said, his face going from panic to shame "Please don't…."

"SCREAM?" the woman said, taking a few steps forward "I'm….I'm a little too SURPRISED to scream now!"

"Hah, maybe that's a good thing." Vanellope quipped, scratching her head.

"NEL!" came another voice from down the hall, Gene recognizing the deep tone from ANYWHERE.

Norwood.

"Babe, you okay!?" the red-head said as he SLID in and took Nel into his arms.

"AURGH! NORY!"

Norwood was far too concerned for Nel at the moment to even LOOK at what was standing before him, grasping her in his arms.

"Ya had ta come up here! An' for what?! Just so ya could see BIG FREAKIN' GENE HOLY CRAP WHAT DA HELL IS DIS?!"

"It begins…" Gene moaned, slamming his head on the floor.

" _ **HOOWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAURGH!"**_ Norwood screamed, lifting Nel over his head in his panic "HOLY CRAP! HOLY HELL! WHAT-?! WHAT IS DIS!?"

"MMPH! It's GENE, ya dummy!" Nel managed to squeak as she was held tightly by Norwood.

"No it ain't! NO IT AIN'T!" the red-head said as he dragged his friend away "We're under attack again, ain't we?!

"Norwood, wait!" Gene called out towards his friend "We're-!"

"Guys, GUYS!" called Don as he too came across the corner "What is all this- _**YAAAAAAAAAURGH!"**_

"Aw, for cryin' out l-!"

It seemed that at that moment all of the Nicelanders arrived upon the top floor only to bear witness to seeing what appeared to be a GIANT version of their Mayor looking upon them and STUCK in the penthouse doors.

Of course, there was only one thing to do in such a situation.

SCREAM.

 _ **AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURGH!**_

And then came the sweet sound of the Nicelander choir, the little lot of people screaming in HORROR at what was stuck before them as they began running about, chittering and chattering in panic.

Well, except for Deanna. Deanna stood in the middle of the bunch and looked on.

"Well, I can confirm what has been the FREAKEST thing I've seen all year."

"Everyone, stop! STOP!" Gene cried out, the noise murder for his migraine. The sharp cries and yells made his ears ring painfully, his body starting to flash again "UAAAARUGH! It feels like my head is about to explode!"

"Oh, no!" cried Vanellope "It's startin' up again!"

"W-What's starting up again!?" Meg whimpered in fright, ducking behind the corner as she watched Gene starting to glow and glitch.

 _ ***GLITCH!***_

Once more Gene began to enlarge in size, the other Nicelanders stopped in awe as they watched what was happening.

"Gooood NIGHT!" said Don, holding an arm in front of the others to keep them away "What did you get into, Gene?!"

"Move! MOVE!"

Gene opened his eyes, his vision blurred at the sudden sound behind him.

"W-What?"

"Gene, MOVE!" Mary called out as she once more started pushing Gene from behind "You can get out now! Before the ceiling falls on you!"

Gene had felt the sides of the door give way around him and without wasting another second he PULLED himself forward, possibly going about the task too well as he managed to fling himself RIGHT into the wall which only added to the increasing list of injuries he was giving himself.

"OW!"

Ralph and Mary dashed out of the penthouse just as the doorframe collapsed, leaving a massive mess in front of everyone…

And a tired looking, ENORMOUS Nicelander as well.

"Mary!" Pearl said as she pointed at Gene "….What have you been FEEDING him?!"

"We can talk about that later!" the pink Nicelander said as she grabbed Gene by the hand "Right now? You guys want to make it out here unscathed?"

"Unscathed?" Noland said, tugging at his collar "The way you put it, sounds like you're going to do us in, Mary."

"Just help me!" the woman cried out, pulling Gene "We need to get him out of here before-! Well, before he gets stuck again!"

"But we-!"

"NOW!" the woman ordered "NOW, NOW, NOOOOOOW!"

If there was one thing the Nicelanders knew, it was NEVER disobey a cross Mary!

With no other choice the rest of the Nicelanders nervously lined into position on either side of Gene to help him down the halls, the Mayor only thinking the worse as to what could be going through their minds at the moment but even that was pushed away once he attempted to make his way down the tight halls of Niceland.

"Nyugh, I think the door was better than this!"

Mary lead the front of the charge with Gene behind her trying his best to keep up but no matter what he did, the journey proved to be a long and painful one. With each step he took it seemed like the Nicelander caused more and more damage to happen in his wake. If he tried to move his arm one way, it broke a hole in the wall. If he tried to go the other, he would crush a side table.

It was just one thing after another.

He inhaled as deeply as he could but he could still feel the walls rubbing against his stomach, the sensation of the ceiling only inches away from his head. His was starting to panic again, his skin covered in goose-bumps and sweat rolling down his face. His knees shook under him and felt as if they could not support his weight. The horrible feelings of claustrophobia started to sink in as he looked forward, feeling that the halls were STRETCHING miles ahead of him and only making the journey longer. Walls were starting to press against him from all angels, making him fear that he was only getting bigger….or perhaps the apartments were getting SMALLER.

What if it were worse?

WHAT IF BOTH WERE HAPPENING AT ONCE?!

"Aw man, Genie's not lookin' too hot!" said Lucy, looking up to see how pale Gene was becoming. Vanellope looked up as well, fear rising.

"That's the same look he got before he got sick an' went through that MAJOR glitch!"

Indeed Gene was feeling terribly ill as he huffed and puffed in exhaustion. Even if he had gone only a little way, his body was starting to feel as if it could no longer continue.

"S-Stop!" he moaned, slowly sinking forward "I-I can't keep this up!"

"No, you HAVE to honey!" Mary said as she turned and took Gene's massive cheeks into her hands "We only have a little way to the stairs, once we get you in there-!"

Mary could see it in Gene's eyes; he really was in no condition to keep going but he HAD to get out before something else happened.

"Gene, look at me!"

The Mayor attempted to look at his beloved fiancée but his mind was in such a swirl he saw three of her.

"Listen, I know this may seem scary. But you HAVE to follow me, okay?"

"I-I can't." the man wheezed in a defeated voice "I-I can't Mary."

"Come on, get up! Get up, get up!" she called, waving her hands towards the other Nicelanders "Help me pick him up, guys!"

"Do you think we can?" said Kal "I mean, I know we can lift RALPH up but even we have our limits."

"Everyone, please! Gene needs our help!"

There was something to Mary's words that sank deep into Gene's mind. All those days previous, he had been so worried about being too small and weak compared to others and now despite being so LARGE, even larger than RALPH, Gene felt at the mercy of his own condition.

And that was not a good feeling at all.

"N-No!"

"Honey?" Mary said as she looked down, noticing that Gene was shakily getting back onto his feet as best he could.

Everyone moved out of the way, Ralph included, as Gene managed to stand as best he could in the cramped hall. They could hear the low THUD of him hitting his head on the ceiling again but he forced himself forward, lumbering about in exhaustion.

"J-Just…h-h-h-have to make it t-t-t-to-!"

His voice was glitching and warped, everyone staring as they saw their Mayor glitching before them.

"Hang on!" shouted Ralph as he rushed forward, certain that Gene was going to collapse, catching him just in time "I gotcha that ya wanna get out but don't-!"

"Ralph, l-l-let GO!" Gene roared, feeling his anger rise up suddenly " _ **I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!"**_

"WHOA!"

The Wrecker knew something bad was about to happen, his instincts making him DUCK just in time as Gene clumsily turned, landing hard on the opposite wall. The entire apartment shook, the other Nicelanders crying out in shock from the impact but it wasn't over just yet. They saw Gene glitching again, the man feeling his muscles and joints tense up painfully.

"Glowin's not good. Not in this case!" said Vanellope.

 _ ***GLITCH!***_

Gene gave a short cry as his body compacted for a moment before growing again, his enlarging hand pressed against the window all before breaking it! Those down below gave a sharp cry from the raining glass and debris but it was when they saw the gigantic HAND did they know that someone other than Ralph was doing some late-night wrecking.

"Wh-?! What IS that?!" cried one of the East Niceland residence.

More and more began to gather around the apartments as they glanced up at the struggling arm that was dangling out the window, completely unaware to whom it belonged to. Gene struggled and pressed, trying to free his arm but from the looks of things it appeared that he was once again stuck.

"Th-that doesn't look like RALPH'S hand!" said a familiar space-man "It's WAY too big to be his!"

"Then-? Then who do ya think it belongs to?" asked another East Niceland resident as they looked at Quasar.

The space-man was just as lost as the others but he wasn't going to let them see him buckle down in the moment. He growled, grabbing his gun from its holster.

"Whatever it is, we're not gonna let it wreck this building!"

* * *

"Is there anything else that could POSSIBLY happen now!?" the man hollered, the anger he was feeling quickly pushing away any illness he had felt.

"Gene, calm down!" Ralph said, attempting anything to settle the situation but his feet would only take him so far. After nearly being HIT by Gene before, he knew better than to cross him now.

" _ **H-HOW CAN I CALM DOWN!?"**_ Gene bellowed, his face going red the madder he became _**"HAVE YOU NOT CONSIDERED THIS SITUATION OR DO YOU NEED REMINDING?!"**_

"Aurgh, they'll hear you clear across the arcade!" Mary said, her hands pressed to her ears.

"I feel like screaming LOUDER than THAT!" Gene cried out, reserving all urges to simply PUNCH the wall out to free his arm "Look at me! I'm- NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!"

Once more the group were caught by surprise, Gene SWINGING his arm back into the building and in doing so taking a large chunk of the wall INSIDE the building in the process!

"GENE!" shouted Mary as she and the others ducked "What in the arcade-!?"

"Ow, ow, OOOOW!" Gene howled, shaking his hand "Something is BITING me!"

"Biting you!?"

"RRRRRRRUGH!"

The others looked, seeing a gaggle of smaller characters who were indeed settled upon Gene's hand, their fangs embedded deep into his skin.

"Rrrrgh! Take that MONSTER!" snarled one little snaggle-toothed creature "That'll show ya not ta try ta take Ralph's job!"

At first Gene didn't know HOW to react to what was happening, the characters clutched to his hands like ants. Another glitch hit him as he frowned, brows furrowed deep as a low rumble echoed in his chest. The sound hit the ears of the characters upon his hand, the lot of them looking up to see a HUGE, and most importantly ANGRY, Nicelander glowering down at them.

" _ **WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"**_

They knew they were in trouble NOW.

Gene raised his hand and SLAMMED it against the floor, the characters knocked off.

"GET OUT!" Gene shouted, the walls of the apartment shaking at his booming voice _**"GET OUUUUUUUT!"**_

The characters couldn't WAIT to escape, only screaming as they made their way towards the exits, the door slamming shut behind them.

"Well, we can forget about using STEALTH." Ralph said as he peered out the gaping hole and seeing even MORE characters starting to gather. Gene had not heard him, the man FURIOUS and unable to think straight.

His heart was pounding so fast and so LOUD that everyone around could hear it, Mary noticing the strange blue glow forming in the center of Gene's chest.

"Gene, you HAVE to calm down!"

" _ **YOU WANT ME TO BE CALM!?"**_ the man roared _"_ _ **YOU WANT ME TO BE CALM IN THIS SITUATION!? YOU SAW WHAT THEY DID TO ME!"**_

"Honey, they were just SCARED." Mary said as she attempted to reassure her fiancé.

"And guess what they're going to do?!" the man continued, Mary seeing the madness in his eyes "They're going to tell everyone and bring MORE people into this stupid game to gawk!"

"And I'll take care of that!" Mary shouted back "I mean, I would be able to if you'd at least let me HELP YOU!"

"What can we do NOW that could possibly make this any easier?!"

"Um, we could always say you're trainin' ta substitute for Ralph." Norwood said with a terrified smile, not noticing Nel burying her face in her hands next to him "I'm sure they'll buy that!"

" _ **NORWOOD!"**_

All Norwood could do was look up as Gene YANKED him off the ground, the red-head crying out as his feet left the floor.

"Do you THINK this is the time for your particular brand of humor?!" Gene growled.

It seemed that EVERYTHING on Norwood went white; hair, skin, and even his clothing. He shook his head no, much to scared to say anything more.

"Gene, let him go!" Nel cried out as she jumped in front of the man, waving her arms "I know Nory can be a jack-ass but don't EAT HIM!"

"Oh, right! Give him ideas, Nel!" Norwood managed to say.

"TAKE HIM!" Gene shouted as he threw Norwood back onto the ground "As if having ANY of you guys around have helped me at all!"

"Hey, Gene!" called out Pearl "You EXPECT us to know what to do in a situation like this?! Even RALPH'S nevr gotten stuck in here and-!"

" _ **RIGHT! BECAUSE HE'S SO FLIPPIN' PERFECT, RIGHT!?"**_

Vanellope backed away towards Mary "I think we've reached CRITICAL."

" _aaaaaaAAAAA_ _ **AUUUUUUURGH!**_ " the man moaned out in pain as he clutched the sides of his head, more and more sparks and glitches hitting him "All your screaming! I can hear all of you EVERYWHERE! _**I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!**_ "

"Aw man! He's gonna EXPLODE!"

With every little glitch that hit him, Gene grew just a little bit more. With room running out, the others had no choice but to retreat to whatever corner they could find to avoid getting stuck.

Some were lucky.

"AUUURGTH!"

Others were not.

"Aurght, GENTH!" Ralph cried as he found himself pinned between a wall and Gene's sides. He managed to free his upper body but given how pliable Gene's body was compared to his own, whenever he pushed back, another area seemed to come in and trap him again. Either way, Ralph did not like where he was at the moment.

"Count to ten! Hold your breath! ANYTHIN'!

"I know I can't make it through here without breaking stuff! I'm not used to being this big so stop, STOP, STOOOOOOP making things worse! _**IT'S ONLY MAKING ME BREAK MORE THINGS! I CAN'T THINK! I CAN'T CONCENTRATE! I CAN'T-!"**_

*Bop!*

"Bo…"

A tiny pink heel flew up and hit Gene on his nose, the man snapping out of his stupor to look down upon his stunned game-mates with Mary standing in the front, the woman looking just as angry as he was.

"GOODNESS!" the woman said, wiping her brow "Are you quite done now?"

" _ **HABLUBLUBLUBLUB!**_ " the Mayor said as he shook his head, eyes spinning "Where….where was I in the last few moments?"

Don tipped up his hat, both Roy and Meg hiding behind him "Near the edges of a complete meltdown?"

Once more Gene's mind was flooded with bits and pieces of what had happened before, the man looking down at his friends helplessly.

"I'm sorry!" he blurted out "N-no! I didn't mean to-!"

"Gene, we can get through this ONCE we get out." Ralph said as he reached up and patted the man on his shoulders "ONCE…WE GET OUT, okay?"

"R-Right." Gene nodded nervously as he crawled along "I-I just hope after what happened, I can make it through-"

* _Keeeeeeeeeer_ - _ **SNAP!***_

There was a low moan from below the massive Mayor followed by a sharp, skin crawling SNAP. Gene felt his left leg suddenly sink below him, a slow groan forming around him.

Uh-oh.

"Well?" asked Ralph as he turned back and noticed that Gene had stopped moving "What are ya-?!"

The Mayor held out his hand, silent as a mouse, pupils down to pin-points.

"Gene?"

"Don't…."

"Excuse me?"

"DON'T.'

Ralph's ears picked up on the moaning as well, his eyes going down to see the split in the wooden floorboards.

A split that was leading RIGHT to the others.

"Awwww, COCONUTS."

As if things could not get any worse, Gene knew that if he were to move the wrong way, to even BREATH the wrong way, the entire floor would split underneath him.

"Everyone, move back!" Ralph said as he pushed the Nicelanders and Vanellope towards the stair doors.

"But what about Ge-!?"

"Mary, stay with Ralph!" Gene blurted out, slowly slowly SLOWLY moving in a sloth-like manner forward but the floor continued to split under the Mayor's great weight. It was far too late now; he was too heavy for the floor.

"Aw, sweet Ghost."

Ralph pressed the others back "Gene!"

"AW, SWEET GHOST!"

"GENE, HANG ON!"

And then….

CRASH.

The floor couldn't handle Gene's weight any longer, finally opening up beneath him as he as he was swallowed up by a massive hole.

"NYAAAAAAAAGH!"

"GENE!" Ralph shouted, diving for the Nicelander and taking a hold of his hand. In the back of his mind it seemed like a good idea but-

"Wait, what am I doin'?"

Down they both went

" _ **YAAAAAAAAAAAAURGH!"**_

" _ **NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"**_

"OH MY GOODNESS!" gasped Mary screamed as both Ralph and her fiancé were swallowed up by the hole "GUYS!"

She rushed towards the crater, the others following her to the edge but all they saw was darkness as Gene hadn't just fallen through ONE floor-

 _ ***BOOM!***_

It was ALL of them.

 _ ***BOOM!***_

That was one level.

 _ ***BAM!***_

Down through the next.

And all the rest of the Nicelanders could do was watch on as the apartment shook and the trail down below only got deeper.

"WOW." Nel said "….I am SO glad I live on the top floor."


	18. Chapter 18- Fixed?

Chapter Eighteen- Fixed?

"Thanks, Surge." Felix said as he waved back at the station's inspector "Ya really don't know how much we appreciate this."

The glowing man gave Felix a nod, adjusting his glasses afterwards.

"Everything will be set in order by morning." The Protector replied "So there's no need to worry about anything else."

Felix and Calhoun began the walk back towards home, the Marine noticing her husband looking down towards the ground as if he were upset.

"Babe?"

"It's like I said before, Tammy. I kinda wish I could do more ta help stem all this ruckus."

Calhoun placed a hand upon the Repairman's head, smiling warmly at him "Ya know, you're doin' a lot more good than ya give yourself credit for."

"Ya keep sayin' that…." Grumped Felix "But when I keep seein' my friends gettin' pushed around over an' over an' OVER, it sure doesn't feel like it."

The man in blue stopped in his tracks, kicking at the floor in a fidget.

"Tamera?"

"Yeah?"

"Do….do ya think I'm a hero?"

Calhoun's eyes widened at the question presented towards her "What?"

"Do ya think I'm a…a HERO?"

The woman could see it in his eyes; he really was worried that his inability to stop the fighting in the game was some sort of proof that he was not a hero.

"Ya helped me, didn't ya?"

"Maybe?" the man said "But after what happened ta Ralph an' now tha Nicelanders too?"

"Felix, hold on for a sec." Calhoun said as she bent down, placing her hands on the shorter character's shoulders "I know ya wanna do your all ta make sure that both of 'em are taken care of but…but ya gotta slow down. You're gonna burn yourself out AGAIN."

Felix looked away in shame "I know, I know."

"Talkin' ta Wreck-It an' tha Pie Bunch, they both appreciate EVERYTHIN' you've done for 'em!"

"Yeah, but-!"

The man stalled, shaking a bit in his nervousness.

"Tammy, ya gotta understand. I ignored all of Ralph's problems. I thought he could do well on his own because I thought he WAS tougher than me. STRONGER than me!"

Felix realized he was getting much too worked up than he had planned. He stopped himself, removing his hat as he ran his hand through his hair.

"An' when I learned tha truth? I felt just awful. An' tha Nicelanders. I KNOW they depend on me because….well, because without me, they're open range ta every bit'a hate out here an' that was even BEFORE our fiasco in Sugar Rush with Turbo!"

The man rubbed his aching head, wishing that his hammer could fix the bad feeling in his heart.

"People just don't get it. I care for 'em BOTH an' I don't want either of 'em ta feel like I've ABANDONDED 'em but I have so many people tellin' me that in order ta be a real hero…I gotta let one side suffer? Why?"

"Felix, ya need ta stop listenin' ta those guys."

"I can't, Tammy! I just feel SURROUNDED!"

"Then remember…" the Marine said, touching Felix on his lips "You're also surrounded by people who care. People who will listen ta ya."

The woman gave her love a small, warm peck on the cheek.

"People who know ya for tha true hero that ya are."

Felix could feel the blush forming on his cheeks, a smile forming on his face so strong that he could not fight it off.

He was loved.

"Dooooh, ya really know how ta tug this guy's heart strings!"

"Well, gotta have some softness." Calhoun smirked as the two picked up their walk "Heh, can't be all guns n' bombs now, can I?"

"FELIX!"

The little man jumped nearly a foot in the air as he heard his name echo across the station.

"YES!? Yes, who said that!"

"Mr. Felix! Mrs. Calhoun!"

The two looked, seeing a large crowd of character FLEEING from the game, each and every one of them appearing more panicked than the next.

"Th-the game!" shouted a star "It's under attack!"

"UNDER ATTACK!?" Felix cried out.

"Y-Yeah! Some…GIANT MONSTER has Ralph an' tha Nicelanders trapped in the apartment!" said a purple jelly blob.

"WHAT?!" Calhoun shouted, instantly getting in battle mode "Where is it?! I'll pop it like-!"

Before Calhoun could finish Felix rushed off before her, leaving the others in the dust.

"Hey! HEY! Babe, wait up!"

* * *

" _ **YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAURGH!"**_

Ralph continued to scream as he and Gene tumbled down floor after floor of the apartments, the Wrecker in disbelief that the place was still standing after the many hits it had taken.

"Right! Because it NEEDS ta make it so much harder for ALL OF US!"

Gene crashed through the final two floors of the apartment before landing with an Earth-quaking THUD, the man giving a pained cry as his back hit the ground heard. Ralph came tumbling down after, landing right on the man's massive stomach-

"OOF!"

*BA-WOOMPH!*

Only to bounce off and land face-first on a coffee table, his own great weight breaking it in two.

"Right, because I haven't been through ENOUGH pain."

"RAAAALPH!"

The Wrecker looked up, seeing the great deal of holes that lead up from the penthouse al the way to the atrium, many items raining down upon the two.

"Kid? Kid is that you?"

"Yeah, are ya okay?!" Vanellope cried up from the top floor, more than worried about her friend.

Ralph looked back at Gene; the huge Nicelander was still reeling in pain from his fall, the only thing he could manage being a weak moan and a few twitches.

Was anyone OKAY?

Ralph looked back up the hole, not at all certain that anyone could see him. He raised up a hand, giving Vanellope a thumbs up.

"SUBJECTIVE."

" _R-Ralph?"_

Hearing his name, Ralph turned around to see Gene attempting to get up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down there Big Guy."

Gene coughed hoarsely, still trying to catch his breath from what had happened _"I…I don't think you'll have to worry about me moving too fast. Oi."_

Ralph readied himself to help Gene but the sudden sound of approaching onlookers stopped him in his tracks.

"What is it THIS time?"

He rushed over towards the window, seeing a great crowd coming towards the apartments and what was worse, he could see a few people from outside the game starting to file in as well!

"Just what we needed!" the man growled to himself. He then turned towards Gene "Sir, don't move."

Move? Hardly.

What little Gene could do was sit up BARELY, the hole he broke through the apartment actually allowing him with some headroom.

"Y-You don't have to worry about that. Trust me."

" _Open up!"_ came a forceful voice form outside _"What's going on in there?!"_

Ralph took another peek, seeing that QUASAR was leading the helm of shouting characters right to the apartments.

"Hey, does this look like the appropriate time ta go stormin' into this place?!" Ralph said as he held the door back, a few of the characters outside still trying to force themselves in.

"We saw a MONSTER!" Quasar said, trying to fight against Ralph's strength "The only thing we're trying to do it GET RID OF IT!"

"Guys, it's not a monster!" Ralph cried back "An' like I said, you're puttin' yourselves in danger by standin' this close to tha buildin'! MOVE BEFORE-!"

" _ **RAAAAALPH!"**_

The Wrecker's eyes shot wide open as he heard the familiar voice before him. His blood ran cold, his strength began to fade.

" _Oh no…."_

"RALPH!"

The man gave a scream as the doors were FLUNG open, Felix and Calhoun bursting into the atrium.

"Ralph! RALPH!?" Felix shouted in a panic "Are ya okay!? What's goin' on!?"

"Um. A lotta things…" Ralph said nervously.

"Oh my _**LAND! LOOK AT THIS PLACE!**_ " Felix gasped as he looked around the destroyed apartments "Who-!? Who did this!? Was it those viruses again!? Did they attack ya?! Did they-!?"

In his frantic rambling, Felix finally took a look UP but the realization hadn't hit him yet.

Until…

That second look.

In that split second, Felix and Gene finally exchanged looks but neither said a word. Felix was PETRIFIED as was the Mayor, Felix's mouth dropped nearly to the ground as only a few babbles rose from his throat. Calhoun on the other hand, had her attention set on the crowd outside and only turned towards her husband after she had noticed he had gone silent.

"Hone? What's-?"

" _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAURGH!"**_ Felix screamed at the top of his lungs as he THREW himself upon his wife.

"YAUGH! Felix! What's gotten into-!?"

And then SHE looked up.

The Marine was nearly knocked onto the ground, the hardness on her face replaced by sheer disbelief.

" _ **BWHOA! HOLY SHIT!"**_

Unable to think of any other reaction, Gene just blushed, wagging his fingers to those below _"Ah-heh. Hi?_ "

" _ **OH MAH LAND!**_ " Felix cried out, hitting the Southern button HARD this time _**"OH MAH LAND! THERE IS A MONSTER HERE!"**_

"Felix!" Gene said, looking more and more upset by the second "It's-! It's ME!"

"Who?!" Calhoun called up, Felix still in her arms.

"GENE!" the Mayor called back panting anxiously, his heart feeling like it was shattering into bits as Felix did not recognize him "Felix, it's me Gene!"

"Mayor?!" Calhoun said in shock, dropping Felix onto the floor "But-! BUT-! HOW!?"

"Trust me, Calhoun. It's a long, HEADACHE INDUCIN' story!" Ralph said as he slammed the doors of the apartment shut, keeping any more eyes out.

"Ya wanna talk HEADACHES, Ralph?" the Marine growled as she pulled the man towards her by the collar "If I find out YOU had ANYTHIN' ta do with this-!?"

"Why is always MY fault?!"

"If there is one thing I've learned from ya, if somethin' INVADES, it starts with ya!"

"Oh-HO! Don't tell me you're still sore over that whole Cybug thing, CALLY! That was last year!"

" _ **YA KNOW WHAT I MEAN, WRECK-IT!"**_

"Urg, guys! Don't fight." Felix said as he tried to get between the two larger characters but he was thoroughly pushed down _"Please?"_

Being surrounded by so much chaos was doing nothing to help Gene's state of mind. With people yelling for him outside, Ralph and Calhoun fighting only yard away from him and Felix TERRIFIED below him the poor man's mind was being tossed and turned. Every word around him banged and echoed in his brain, his head feeling as if it were ready to pop!

"Nyaugh, STOP!" Gene managed to get out, placing his hands on his head and groaning in pain.

Down below, the three stopped as they gazed upon the sight, Felix backing away in worry.

"Raaaalph? Mind tellin' me what's happenin'?"

"Oh, no, it's happenin' again!" Ralph said as he rushed towards the Mayor "Gene, settle down! Please!"

"M-M-MARY!"

"What?"

Gene managed to open his pain-filled eyes, his body twitching "Wh-where's M-M-M-M-Mary!? Wh-wh-where is she?!"

It dawned upon Ralph that if there were someone around who could calm the giant man down….

"She's upstairs! I-I think…" Ralph said as he looked up at the trail of holes leading from the top floor. He had remembered that Vanellope and the Nicelanders were still upstairs when he fell but he could no longer see them.

" _Please, don't be hurt. Please don't be hurt!"_

"Ralph!"

Right on time.

The man turned, seeing Mary and the other Nicelanders finally arriving from the stair doors, the Nicelander in pink hopping over all sorts of debris to get to her fiancé.

"Honey, it's okay! I'm here!"

Gene looked down for a moment, seeing the little figure in pink coming towards him and after so much destruction-

He began to smile.

"M-Mary?" he said, his voice softer as it vibrated with a glitch "Th-thank the programmers you're-!"

*GLITCH!*

"EEP!"

Despite seeing the one person that he needed heading his way, Gene resumed to glitch again but this time he had an additional audience of Felix and Calhoun to witness the events.

"Oh….dear GOD." Calhoun said, dropping her gun to the floor as the Nicelander crept up a few more feet.

Gene ducked down as best he could to prevent his shoulders from buckling what was left of the ceiling above him, his arms held out to support the frame of the apartments as Mary ducked under him, covering her head.

As Ralph took Vanellope into his arms, he had to take notice of what the man was doing as despite his own precarious position Gene was trying with all his might to protect ONE person.

And that person was MARY.

The apartment creaked and moaned above the two, more household items falling down to the ground. Mary looked up, right into Gene's worried eyes.

"Y-Yeah. This is really, REALLY heavy."

"I don't think this place can handle anymore 'WRECKING' if you catch the hint." Ralph puffed as he turned back towards his friend "So perhaps it would be best if ya got ta fixin' things. Like, RIGHT NOW!"

Felix looked up at Gene and then looked at his hammer, the golden weapon the only thing retaining any sort of glow in the room.

"Well?" asked Ralph "What are ya waitin' for?!"

"I can't do it!"

"WHAT?!" gasped Ralph, rushing Felix and picking him up "What do ya mean-!?"

"Ralph, ya know tha rules of this thing! If I fix somethin' that isn't broken, it could go HAYWIRE!"

"You're tellin' me this isn't somethin' that's BROKEN!?"

"Guys, listen ta me!" Felix protested "If I KNEW what was happenin' ta Gene-!"

"He's puttin' Candybug ta shame, that's what." Calhoun said, gazing up at the sight before her.

"Look, it's too dangerous!" Felix blurted out "If I hit him with this thing now!? I could wind up doin' even MORE damage than what's happened now!"

"Ya gotta risk it, Felix!" Ralph said "It might be tha only thing ta end this madness!"

"Um, F-Felix MIGHT have a point…." Gene said nervously, still struggling under the weight of the floor above him "Don't you think-?"

There was a loud CRACK above Gene, the man feeling the apartment's foundation starting to give way. He held it up as best as he could but even as large as he had become he wasn't strong enough to hold up the entire building.

"Fe-LIIIIIIIX!"

"Wait, fix the apartment FIRST!" Mary shouted as she ran towards the Repairman "At least repair it enough that it won't come down on us!"

"Right!" Felix nodded, grabbing his hammer "I'm sorry Gene, but you'll have ta wait just a lil longer, but at least ya won't have all'a this on your back."

"Th-that's FINE!" the Mayor managed to get out, his face turning red "Just hurry before I drop-!"

" _ **GET THE MONSTER!"**_

In all their attempts to figure out how to prevent another glitch, the group had failed to secure the door enough to keep any outsiders from coming in and just at that moment-

Someone was leading a charge.

"This isn't the time!" Ralph bellowed as he made a dive towards Quasar, pushing him and the others back "We have an EMERGANCY here an' ya don't need ta be a part of it!"

"But that thing attacked us!" Quasar shouted, of course unaware of who the 'monster' he was gunning for really was "And if we don't stop him now, he'll attack again!"

"Quasar, STOP IT!" Ralph said as he grabbed ahold of the space fighter "You need to get o-!"

"LET GO!" shouted the man, raising a fist and knocking Ralph a good one under his chin, the force good enough to send the Wrecker tumbling on his feet and RIGHT into Felix's path.

"YAUGH!"

Felix was knocked over as Ralph accidentally swung his arms at him, the smaller man flying RIGHT into Gene's stomach which upon first glance would have looked like the safest place to land.

"Oof!"

But instead, Felix was knocked with such force back into Gene that he let go of his hammer, the thing sailing UPWARDS into the air and nailing Gene on the underside of his chin, the impact of it nearly causing him to let go of the ceiling.

"GAH!"

 _ ***DA-DIIIIING!***_

Felix gasped as he leapt off Gene, watching as the effects of the hammer spread throughout the massive Nicelander's body, the golden glow going from his center all the way to his fingertips.

Everyone in the room was deathly silent as they put their focus on the Mayor, his breath held as he awaited for any sort of reaction.

But there was none.

"Honey?"

Gene moved as slowly and as gently as he could, Mary and Felix walking up to him.

"Sir? Are y-ya okay?"

Gene tried to settle himself as his heart was beating rapidly again but to his graces he found he could not feel a glitch coming on. There was no tingling, no odd rush, just….

Just…

"I…I think I'm fine.." the man finally said, Felix breathing a sigh of relief.

"O-Okay then. Maybe there was no effect after-"

 _ ***GLITCH!***_

Spoke too soon, Felix. Way too soon.

Gene dropped his arms to the ground as another glitch jolted through his body, the ceiling above him starting to cave in.

" _ **HURK!"**_

"Oh, no!" Said Felix as he pulled Mary back "Oh no no no NO!"

Just as Felix had feared, the effects of his healing hammer had done the complete opposite of whatever Gene was suffering from. The Nicelander's glitches had returned and as with the previous episode in the penthouse the effects were horrific, everyone watching as the man's mesh and pixels started to bend and jut in ways unimaginable from a Nicelander.

"Dear LORD!" shouted Calhoun as she backed away towards the door "Tha heck kinda fixin' was THAT!?"

By now, Gene was on a path of growth that didn't look like it was going to stop. Even after he tried ducking between a space of the open hole and a wall, the powers did not stop even after he began to fill the small atrium of the apartments. He pressed his hands on the remaining bits of ceiling above him, space quickly running out around him.

"I'm big enough!" he cried, desperation in his voice _**"I'M BIG ENOUGH!"**_

"Yeah, it's time to leave!" Ralph said as he gathered up the others and began leading them towards the door.

"But we just can't leave Gene!" Mary shouted but Calhoun had grabbed her, running out the door.

"An' we can't have ya getting' CRUSHED under all'a that either! C'mon!"

Mary tried to reach for Gene but she was swept away, her hands out towards him even when a large chunk of ceiling fell between the two, blocking her view.

 _ ***G-G-GLITCH!***_

The uneven burst of growth hit Gene and the building even harder than a fist-blast from Ralph. The bigger he became, the more the apartments crumbled around him, the floor above him coming down in great chunks. Even while the apartments fell, the Mayor was still trapped, unable to move or free himself as his limbs began to jut out from the side of the building. There was absolutely no point in trying to save the apartments NOW; in a few moments, Gene was going to bring it down himself!

"Everyone out of the way!" Ralph cried out as he started to push the other characters away from the collapsing apartment, bricks, glass and other items raining down on the crowd.

The entire area shuddered and rocked, bright lights emitting from within the apartments as a terrible transformation was taking place. Ralph and the others stood afar as they watched Gene's stuck arm jut out one window while his leg shot out the other. The entire apartment finally collapsed, the walls toppling over like dominos, bricks falling from the structure and breaking on the pavement.

Mary held her mouth over her hands, in complete HORROR at what she was viewing.

"Gene! Oh programmers, GENE!"

 _ ***GLITCH!***_

More glitches quaked through the game, Niceland bombarded with heavy blast from within the, a massive cloud of dust kicked up from the rubble of mortar and bricks. Characters of all types and games cried out as the blast rippled from the game all the way to the cords and back into the station, the dust BILLOWING from the entrance.

Back inside, the wall of dust was so thick that it looked as if only a knife could cut through it. People coughed, trying to find their way through the maze.

"I-Is everyone alright?" Ralph managed to get out, trying to use his big hands as a means of fanning some of the dust away. Vanellope tried glitching her way to the Wrecker but being unable to see she missed every time. She was resorted to feeling around for Ralph, her eyes stinging from the cloud.

"I-I think so." The girl said, her little voice shaking with fear.

The Nicelanders managed to pick themselves up, the bunch lost together in the middle of the mess.

"Are all heads accounted for?" asked Don, hearing the moans and groans of his neighbors.

"It depends." Lucy responded sarcastically "This isn't what the great game-over looks like, does it?"

The young Nicelander felt someone rushing past her and in the thick of the dust she could only make out so much.

"Who was that?"

"Gene!"

As the dust began to settle everyone caught a glance of Mary, her clothing filthy and in tatters, rushing as fast as her little feet could carry her to the rubble of the apartments. Felix quickly rushed after her, an arm extended for her.

"Mary! It's too dangerous!" the man said as he finally caught ahold of the tiny woman, pulling her back by her arm "Somethin' else could fall on ya if ya go out there now!"

"I'm fully aware of that!" the pink Nicelander shouted, tearing her arm away from Felix's hold "But there is a man trapped in there, Felix! We just can't leave him!"

"But-!"

Mary ignored Felix's worry and ran straight for the pile of broken bricks, using all the strength she had in an attempt to DIG Gene free, not an easy task given how much damage was around her and just how small she was compared to it.

"Come on!" she grunted, trying to lift a large lump of bricks away in anger "Come on, Gene! I know you can hear me! Say something!"

There was no reply and no sign of Gene anyway which only made Mary dig and dig faster, her arms getting tired already but she couldn't stop. With each second that Gene was not in her sights, the angrier she became but still….

Tears.

Tears were coming from her eyes.

"Big stupid Blueberry!" the woman sobbed, unaware that the others were approaching her from behind "I can hear you griping and mewling about all the time! WHY CAN'T I HEAR YOU NOW!?"

"Mary, please come back." Ralph said "I can get this easier! Just-!"

"NO!" Mary shouted towards Ralph, her anger remaining but she couldn't help but feel so small in the situation "I-! I-I have to help him! I can't leave Gene-!"

There was a rumble.

There was a jostle.

Mary slowly turned, seeing something within the pile start to move. Was it something else starting to fall from within?

Or was it SOMEONE trying to get out?

" _Gene?"_

A massive hand EXPLODED from the mess, Mary screaming as she fell back on her bottom. The hand moved slightly as it reached up towards the sky before dropping right before the tiny Nicelander, missing her by only a hair. Mary was frozen in shock, as if her body refused to listen to the orders her brain had given her and as she sat there another hand shot its way from the rubble, the added strength of both working and struggling to free whoever, or WHATEVER, was trapped within the massive pile that was once Niceland.

The little woman went pale for a moment, scrabbling onto her feet " _O-Oh, Gracious."_

Slowly but surely a figure began to rise from the debris but in the thick of all the dust, no one could make the looming figure out clearly. Those some distance away from the epicenter of the catastrophe moved back even further, terrified that whatever 'monster' was rising would soon go after them.

Felix clutched onto Calhoun "I-Is that-?!"

It couldn't have been.

But it was….

"GENE!"

After some struggle, Gene finally managed to pull himself free from the burial of bricks, collapsing in a heap of banged, scratched and dazed pixels. He uttered not a word as he was much too humiliated and ashamed to even consider it, his exhaustion adding to the mix. He was only just a few inches away from his fiancée but he made no effort to reach her, whether he did so out of lack of energy or fear it was not known. Mary on the other hand found herself getting onto her feet, walking slowly towards the man, a man she saw had taken on a much DIFFERENT form than what she was used to and it wasn't just because of his HEIGHT change.

What Mary saw before her wasn't a Nicelander shape, not at all! It was something BIGGER, something BULKIER, something that looked like it were made for destruction, as it had done so to the apartments.

But…

She moved closer, gulping "D-Dear?"

Gene heard the tiny voice, his eyes opening and looking forward to see her staring back at him. A small ripple of a glitch went through his body in his shock and he struggled to back away but it was a painful attempt and Mary did not understand.

"Dear, don't-!"

"K-Keep back…." The massive Nicelander finally said "K-Keep ba-!"

"Gene, don't move!" the woman called out "Don't move! You're going to hurt yourself even more!"

After all that….

After EVERYTHING that had happened, Mary was still more concerned about GENE over her own wellbeing. The man looked like a scared child, his mind unable to think of anything to say to reply to her. She just kept moving closer to him, closer and closer but he kept trying to move away, cowering at her form below.

"It's okay." the Nicelander in the tattered pink dress said, motioning her hands towards herself "You're out now so come here, dear. Please."

Those beyond the center of the mess could only watch in awe at what they were witnessing, the tiny woman try to lull the massive beast of a character towards her.

Even Ralph and Felix couldn't find the will to join Mary but even if his feet refused to move him forward, Ralph felt that Mary really was the only one capable of getting Gene to come around.

"Sh-she's got it…." The Wrecker gulped, his friends looking up at him "I-I know she does!"

The injured Mayor looked around at the cataclysm of bricks around him, the horror dawning on him that HE was the one to have destroyed the building this time. He pressed himself lower onto the ground, wishing there was something he could do to hide himself but he was very well aware that he could not.

Where could a near two story Nicelander go?

" _Please..._ " he mumbled, putting his hands atop his head " _Please tell me I didn't do this!_ "

Mary bit her lip, trying to think of anything to say to ease the situation but as she prepared to say a word-

"Oh, WOW!"

She yelped and turned back, seeing what had to be a legion of outside characters flooding into the game, many of them equipped with cameras and other recording equipment.

"So it is true!" said another outsider "Someone else did wreck the building!"

"W-What?!" Gene managed to say, forcing himself up much to the terror of those down below "I-It was an accident! I didn't-!"

"WHO IS THAT?!" shouted another voice.

"Is-!? Is he from this game?!"

"Impossible!"

"Hey guys, BACK OFF!" Calhoun ordered as she jumped in front of the crowd to lead them away from the scene "This ain't the time to lollygag around!"

"But we want to know what happened!"

"We heard the destruction all the way from OUR game! We just want to know who that is!"

"Guys!" came the voice of yet another "I think-! I think it's that Nicelander dude!"

"Uh-oh…" Vanellope blanched, already knowing what was to come next "Looks like we're gonna need ya again, Sarge!"

"That's a NICELANDER?! He's huge!" cried one of the characters, many following after them.

"What happened to him?"

"No wonder the place looks WRECKED!"

"Do ya think something is wrong with his code? How else could he get like that?!"

So many questions, so many voices, so many people! Both Mary and Gene felt surrounded by the crowd and things weren't getting any better when the two saw the flashes of cameras going off in their faces.

"Ah!" meeped Mary, covering her eyes "Stop that! This is no time to-!"

"Do you realize how many people you put in danger?" one of the characters shouted towards Gene "What if someone out-of-game were inside when you brought the building down?!"

"N-No one from out of game was-!"

"Did this happen because you were trying to hack into your own code?"

"NO! I didn't-!"

"Then how-!?"

"Why-!?"

"Who-!?"

The Mayor's heart began to race again, his body glitching brightly as he cried out.

" _ **WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?! I HAVE AS MUCH OF A CLUE TO THIS AS-!"**_

"Everyone, STOP!"

The crowd went silent as Calhoun stood before all, the Marine looking not at all pleased to what was happening.

"Now…" the woman began, her voice surprisingly calm "There is a situation goin' on here. One that is pretty hard ta miss."

Gene felt like sinking further down into the rubble but given how large he had become it would take a lot more to hide himself.

"But…if there is one thing I am NOT gonna have, it's THIS mess!" the Marine finished with an increase in her voice "So 'less you're gonna stay ta help clean this place up I'd advise ya that ya get your butts away from this area an' OUTTA this game!"

Everyone knew better than to go against the words of a Hero's Duty official and, with a bit of hesitation, some of the characters began to file out, a few of them actually staying around to help. Off to the sidelines, Vanellope smiled, always impressed whenever the Marine put on her 'face'.

"Whoa. Go, Sarge."

Back with the couple, Gene was once again much too scared to move, the man reduced to covering up his head in shame.

"This is all my fault…." He mumbled to himself "All my fault, all my fault, all my fault!"

"Dear…."

Gene peered forward, seeing a chubby little figure approaching him. Mary stood before him, her eyes holding a certain warmth that told him despite everything, despite what everyone else was doing and how many camera were going off…

Things would be okay.

It wasn't an easy thing to do but Mary walked up to the enormous Nicelander and wrapped her arms around his cheek.

"We can fix this…" Mary then said in a comforting tone, patting his cheek softly "Don't worry, dear. We…we can fix this."


	19. Chapter 19- Headlines

Chapter Nineteen – Headlines

It didn't take long for word of the events to spread throughout the entire arcade. In one mouth and out the other, characters were spreading the news as fast as light, the story only getting bigger and bigger, almost to the point where it could have beat Gene in size.

Some told of a monster that had gotten lose in Niceland.

Others had stated that Ralph had finally taken his revenge upon the Nicelanders.

It was one thing, than another.

His story, her stories, so many stories.

It didn't matter who was telling it, everyone wanted to hear more. They wanted to know just WHAT had transpired within Fix-it-Felix Jr. and the more tantalizing the tale became the more people began to flood the entrance of the little game. Soon, crowds lined up around the entrance, never such a gathering appearing even when the biggest of parties were thrown.

"I heard there was a MONSTER in Niceland!" someone said "One that's like….twenty feet tall with three heads and a massive eye!"

"No! It was….forty feet tall and it ate all the Nicelanders!"

"The monster is bigger! Badder! Ralph saved the Nicelanders but some of them didn't get out! It hurt so many people!"

If someone in the station wasn't talking about, it was being reported on all fronts; tv, radio, whatever device the many games had it was being relayed to EVERYONE.

Everyone was getting a story.

But was it the ACTUAL story?

It had become lost in the chaos.

"There are new reports coming in from Fix-it-Felix Jr.!" the arcade anchor woman said to her co-host "There is an active situation from within the apartment! Eye witness accounts are saying that some sort of MONSTER has attacked the occupants within but as the updates have been given, it has been apprehended by Wreck-it-Ralph!"

Oh course he would be the hero in all of this.

"We haven't been able to get any camera in…" said the male of the two "But from the sounds of things, we can only hope that Ralph took out this monster before it had a chance to escape."

If only they had known what was really going on as well as the fact that the monster that many people were fearing over wouldn't have been able to move out of the station even if he wanted to.

Even in the wee hours of the night the station did not stop and who could expect them to with such an excitement going through? The awes of the crowds may have been something to behold but for one person in particular it was only signs that things were only going to get wilder as time went on.

"C'mon, Mousie." Calhoun sighed as she walked alongside her younger cadet "MAYBE if we're lucky we can actually get back in the game before sun up…."

"Kay, fill me on this again." Said Cadet Mouse, the woman looking up at her commanding officer in confusion "What is all this about some sort of monster?"

The cadet heard a moan coming from her commanding officer, the blond woman rubbing her brows.

"Trust me on this. I can already tell you're gettin' excited for a monster but this? Heh, this is a pixel of another color."

"But the way ya came boundin' in!" said Mouse "From tha way people are reactin' about the whole thing, you'd think another Cybug got out or somethin'!"

"If one of our buggies were to come across this? I think even it would turn tail."

Mouse arched a brow, the lenses blinking in her goggles "Saaaaaaarge….."

The two women rode the train in and the moment they arrived at the hub, Mouse was greeted by various characters going about cleaning up the massive amount of debris.

"WOW!" said the younger marine "It looks like a BOMB went off here! What happened?!"

"You're about to see…."said Calhoun, her voice unnervingly calm.

"See what?" continued Mouse "All I see is a wrecked buildin', some toppled trees an'-!"

And…

Mouse stopped in her tracks, looking down to see that she had stepped in the pathway of a MASSIVE shadow, a shadow that seemed to stretch on for miles.

She looked up…

And up.

And up.

AND UP.

"H-HOLY-!"

"Told ya you'd be surprised." Said Calhoun.

Mouse was beyond SURPRISE as she focused her eyes upon the huge form of what appeared to be an eighteen foot Nicelander sitting before her, his frame as wide as a building, hands looking large enough to swat a decent sized Cybug.

The cadet dropped her equipment to the ground, only able to stare at the sight before her.

And Gene?

It wasn't as if the man hadn't NOTICED the young woman before her, Mary accompanying him below but what could he really say in such a situation?

There he was, slumped in the middle of the yard and well aware that there were PLENTY of people around, both inside the game and out, that could see him and yet despite how large he was he felt helpless to do anything BUT to sit still, looking miserable and beaten as he did so.

"MAYOR GENE?!" Mouse gasped, finally finding her words "Mayor Gene, is-! IS THAT YOU?!"

Gene's eyes narrowed as he looked down at Mouse. He was so used to her, as well as so many people, standing over him that he was considerably taken away by how things now looked with her staring UP at him.

To think that days prior he had wanted to feel this, he had wanted to look down upon others for a change.

Now he was starting to regret every thinking such things.

"Mayor Gene?" the man finally said, his voice coming out in a deep, menacing growl "I'm sorry young lady. Perhaps you're looking for someone SMALLER?"

"Gene, don't be rude." Mary said in a slight scolding tone, both Calhoun and her cadet looking down as the little woman seemed to have more control than anyone at the moment "The young lady is here to help. Don't scare her away."

"I'm not TRYING to scare ANYONE!" Gene said in protest but he said it weakly. Nonetheless, he noticed Mouse taking a step or two away from him "A-After going through so much tonight can you blame me for being a bit jumpy?"

"Heh, YOU'RE jumpy?" Mouse laughed, taking her place back with her Sargent "I'm glad ya did give me a bit of a warning, Sarge. I think my reaction would have been a little DIFFERENT had I not come prepared!"

"An' I'm glad ya did." The older Marine said "After all, you're tha one who's gonna help us figure this whole conundrum out."

"What, ME?" Mouse said pointing to herself.

"Yeah." Calhoun smirked, knocking her Cadet on her forehead lightly "I mean who else has tha massive brains for somethin' this, heh, MASSIVE."

Gene scowled down at the two; the better half of him knew that Calhoun was only trying to lighten the air of the situation but that other half of him, the one that was still very, VERY angry?

That side of him was in no mood for jokes.

Feeling a bit more comfortable in the situation, Mouse began to size Gene up, looking up and down at the giant Nicelander. Both he and Mary could see those glowing lenses blinking, a sure sign that every gear and cog of her brain was rushing for the solution.

"Hmmmm. Gonna need a tool or two!"

The young cadet reached for her pack, pulling out various tools of her trade from the seemingly endless void. Gene could only shiver as he looked on, wondering if any of the devices he saw would inflict something PAINFUL should they be used on him.

"For the start-!" Mouse began, pulling out a tablet "We need a lil check-up."

The Cadet pulled out her own hover board, floating right up to Gene's face.

"Don't look so worried…." The young woman said in a rather calm voice "Smile a bit, Big Guy."

By now, BIG GUY was the LAST thing Gene wanted to be called but without any place to go he stayed put. The Cadet floated a bit lower towards the man's chest, her tablet beeping loudly.

"Whoa!"

"Watch'a got, up there?" Calhoun called up.

Mouse aimed her tablet towards the Nicelander, moving in closer which only served to make Gene even more uncomfortable, his heart starting to race.

"Y-Young lady!"

"Oh, sorry!" Mouse smiled, missing the cue to Gene's discomfort "Here, how about this?"

The woman handed Gene the end of a tiny bud, the instrument looking not unlike a stethoscope.

"Just place it on your chest, easy."

The Mayor was certain he would break the thing if he were to hold it incorrectly but he knew for his sake he had to listen to the Marine. He inched it closer to his chest, Mouse listening in and recording the info on her device.

"Mm-hmmmm…"

Ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump.

It was like a deep drum, but it began to pick up pace.

Mouse was becoming lost in her inspection, not realizing that she was hovering closer and closer to the Nicelander, Gene trying his best to lean back.

" _I can see it…"_

 _ ***GLITCH!***_

"Young lady, what are you DOING?!" the Mayor suddenly called out much louder than he had wanted, Mouse gasping as she was blown back.

"Yikes! Don't tell me this is how ya act when Felix tries ta help ya!"

"Oh, there it goes again!"

Mary's voice hit Mouse's ears, the marine looking down to see the pink Nicelander rushing towards Gene but a second later her focus was centered right back at Gene's chest, the blue glow starting to form again.

"OOOH, boy."

"Mouse? Cadet, report!"

"Things are startin' ta look a bit clearer now!" the young marine said as she flew back down towards the ground, typing away at the speed of light on her tablet.

Back near the apartments, the others were busy away trying to clean up but with how hectic things were it was getting harder and harder to focus on their own tasks.

"What do ya think Miss Mousey found?" Vanellope asked Ralph, the two helping Felix clear some bricks.

"I dunno." Wrecker said, Vanellope seeing the worry etched on his face "I just how whatever it is, she can reverse it!"

"Don't be such a downer, Ralph!"

The two looked to the side, Felix showing up beside them. As with any situation, Felix's smile was showing through, a great contrast between what was exchanged with Ralph and Vanellope.

"Mouse helped us with Beta an' she helped us with Mal n' Tor! I KNOW she can crack open this case."

"I wish I could be as hopeful of that fact as you, brother." Ralph moaned, hurling a leftover chunk of the apartment into the garbage dump "But c'mon. In all our years here, we've NEVER seen anythin' like this!"

"Well, ya never saw anythin' like me before did ya?" Vanellope said "I mean, someone takin' over a game like that."

"Well, no. But-!"

"Tha kid's got tha right idea about things!" Felix said, his voice sounding brighter "Ya gotta look UP, Ralph!"

The Wrecker growled, looking just as disgruntled and tired as Gene.

"Look up? Imma hafta look WAY up on things, everythin' considered…."

Despite his own smile, Felix was shaking from his very core at the situation but he couldn't break. With how disastrous the evacuation had been only a few hours before he knew he couldn't slip up again. After all, it appeared that the action of HIS hammer had caused the final burst to happen and if he were the true cause of it all?

Felix wouldn't know what to do with himself.

He had already messed up so many times and if he did it again-?

He kept quiet, looking back at his neighbors cleaning up before turning his focus back upon his wife and the Nicelander couple. The little hero frowned in a little child-like pout and puffed out his chest, marching towards the heart of the matter.

"Hey, Felix. Wait up!"

Mouse was still typing away on her equipment, Mary feeling more and more nervous as the equipment hummed and whirled.

"Young Miss?" the little woman said as politely as she could, trying her best to mask her own fears "H-Have you found anything yet?"

Mouse turned towards Mary, trying her best to keep up a hopeful face "Good news? I HAVE found part of the anomaly!"

"Part of it?" asked Calhoun.

"Yup, yup!" Mouse said as she shook her head, the others gathering near her "After a bit'a calculations I've been able to see that Gene's original pixel ratio has been increased by nearly five times its normal amount!"

" _ **FIVE TIMES?!"**_

The three below jolted as a sudden voice erupted behind them. They looked only to see Felix with his hands over his mouth and looking rather embarrassed form his outburst, Ralph and Vanellope close by.

"I-! Eh-heh, I meant….okay, please tell me what's goin' on."

"On an outside examination, I can only see that Gene has come into contact with something that has caused a rapid increase in his pixel count and bit ratio."

"I think that is something EVERYONE can see." Gene growled in a sarcastic tone, feeling dizzy again.

"He came into contact with 'SOMETHIN'?" asked Felix "With WHAT!? I don't know anythin' from this game that can do THIS to a person!"

"I told ya. SUPER PIE." Vanellope whistled, twirling her ponytail in her hair.

"Hey, Super Pies might make a person CRAZY STRONG an' just plain CRAZY but they have never, EVER made someone CRAZY BIG!"

"Felix, I GET IT." The Mayor said in a harsh tone, letting his anger get the best of him "YES! I'm HUGE! You don't think I can tell that?!"

The little repairman yelped as he dove behind Calhoun, everyone down below taken aback at just how different things were now that they were looking UP at Gene. Gene on the other hand seemed a bit DISTANT as he scowled down at the group but then-

 _ ***GLITCH!***_

"AURGH!"

"Oh, honey!" Mary cried out as she rushed to his aid, the Mayor holding tightly upon his temples as the light in the middle of his chest began to flicker again.

"That! That right there!" Ralph said as he pointed towards the giant Nicelander "Whenever we saw that! It would trigger it!"

"Not good, not good…" Mouse said as she shook her head "And from the looks of things here-!"

The Cadet frowned, looking back at the slightly repaired apartment building. She wrapped an arm around Calhoun, the other going around Felix.

"Ya two ready for a field trip?"

Felix paled slightly, Mouse's tone sending a shiver down his spine "Say what now?"

"W-Wait!" Gene said, shuffling to get back on his feet "What exactly are you-!"

While he had been able to get on his feet, STAYING ON THEM was another question entirely. The Nicelander hadn't gone two steps before the pull of gravity caught him.

"URK!"

"WHOA!" Vanellope called, already aware of what was about to happen "EVERYONE HIT THE DECK!"

Gene gave a short scream as he fell BACKWARDS onto his rump with a GAME QUAKING thud. Everyone in the game cried out as they were knocked a good foot off the ground, many from East Niceland crying out from the jolt.

"What was THAT?!" cried one of the characters, latching onto a tree for safety.

"If I had to take my guess…." Quasar growled, obviously not in the mood for ANY Nicelander complications "I'd say that Humpty Dumpty back there had a MASSIVE fall."

To say the least, Quasar was right. Gene's backside felt even sorer than it was from the building collapsing on him and his head started to ache again.

"Urgh, what is this?"

Gene tried to get up again but his legs shook under him. They may have grown along with him but as he felt, it was if they just weren't strong enough yet to support him.

"Cube's law…." Calhoun said, getting back on her own feet "Guess it takes a while to get used to."

Get used to?

Gene had never felt so cumbersome and clumsy in his life.

"Look Big Fella." Mouse said "Gonna give ya a bit of advice. Just sit okay? No sudden movements, no runnin' ta anythin'. Just stay here."

"But-!"

"Sir, I think it would be best ta listen ta her." Said Felix "Mouse wants ta help, after all."

Before any other objections could be made Mouse took off for the apartments, leaving the Nicelander couple alone with Ralph and Vanellope. For a moment, the four could say nothing to each other, the distance sound of the tractors and clean up going on in the background.

As if things could not get any more awkward.

Ralph looked down, noticing that he was in the shade but it wasn't the shade from any of the trees. His head craned up, the shadow leading back to Gene. It was still so jarring for Ralph to take the entire situation in; Gene was _**BIGGER**_ than him now.

MUCH bigger considering he still over-towered the Wrecker SITTING DOWN.

"Um, I betcha Mouse is on her way ta findin' a solution already!" Ralph said, trying his best to emulate Felix's chipper attitude but one look from the couple and it was easy to see that it was not working.

He didn't know if Gene was angry, exhausted or BOTH and Mary?

Mary looked TERRIBLE but somehow she remained by Gene's side, refusing to leave no matter how weird the situation was becoming.

Ralph knew it was best to leave things as they were as he could not think of anything better to say to comfort anyone.

"Erm, we should get back kid…."

"But Ralph-!"

Ralph didn't wait for the girl to respond, picking her up by the back of her hoodie and carrying her off "C'mon, Vanellope. Let's GO."

The two then left, leaving Gene and Mary alone and despite the fact that there were so many people in the game, whether they were helping with the clean-up effort or just trying to sneak a peak of what was going on, the two felt miles away from anyone.

They felt so alone.

"What's happening to me, Mary?"

The woman looked up, Gene peering down at his quivering hands.

"I-? What if this can't be reversed?"

"Don't think like that, Gene."

"What if it's unfixable?! What if-!?"

"Dear, stop!" Mary said as she waved up towards her fiancé to catch his attention "I know….I know everything is still spinning around us honey but you HAVE to calm down!"

Gene lurched, dropping his hands to the ground with a heavy thud "I want to calm down. I really do but….but I'm…"

Mary leaned on the Mayor's leg "Scared?"

Gene twitched, almost as if the target had been hit.

"N-no! No, I am _**NOT**_ scared!"

The sounds of the construction and clean up halted, Gene's voice still echoing against all corners of the game. As if he didn't have enough reasons to feel such humiliation and now there was more, a few people looking over towards him.

They were ALL looking at him.

They were all looking at him like a MONSTER.

The hair on the back of his neck rose, his skin felt cold; why was he feeling like this? Even as big as he was, he had never felt so terrified like this since….since…

Mal and Tor.

The near unplugging.

Mary.

When Turbo hit….

 _No! No! Get it together, Gene! Stop being so scared! STOP IT!_

"I-I assure you, I am NOT scared Mary…" Gene managed to mumble, the woman seeing his cheeks flash bright red "J-Just concerned. Concerned like any Mayor SHOULD be in such a situation."

Mary sighed heavily; he was doing it again. Once again, Gene was thinking of the wrong people in the wrong situation. Mary felt fine, she knew she was fine but GENE on the other hand was an entirely different question and given how things were looking….

"Oh, I hope that young lady finds what she is looking for."

* * *

Calhoun lead Mouse to the apartments, the entire building under rapid construction after it had been destroyed only hours before.

"Careful." The Sargent said "We're tryin' ta make up for lost time before this place opens."

The trio made their way to the penthouse, Felix pulling back the false wall and typing in the code. The door then open, the cold rush and the blue glow of the room filling the entire penthouse. Mouse strapped herself to the wall, the others following suit.

"Ready?"

"Ready." Nodded Calhoun, taking her husband by the hand in jumping in. The three floated gracefully through the void, the bright glows of the code boxes for every person and everything in the game shining bright like stars.

"So where is Gene's box?" Mouse asked, floating gracefully in the space.

"Over there." Pointed Felix "Everyone is grouped together in order of their character make. I come first, then Ralph then-!"

Felix stopped in his tracks, gasping loudly once he and the others were inches away from the cluster of Nicelander code-boxes.

"OH MAH LAND!"

Felix had hit the Southern button HARD again.

NOT a good sign.

"Yup!" Mouse said, scowling "Just as I expected."

Gene's box floated before the three, still attached to the central core of the game but unlike the other Nicelanders' code-boxes, it seemed to be entwined with something else, something unnatural to the Fix-it-Felix code. It clung to Gene's box like thick, glowing blue vines, the tendrils looking as if they were BURROWING through the shell of the box. Even Calhoun was stunned by what she saw, the box glitching and sparking every few seconds.

"Sweet glory be…." The woman said "What is THIS?! A virus?!"

Mouse was steady away typing on her tablet, looking up only a few times.

"Hmm….nope! Yes, that's right!"

"Cadet Orzeal! Report!"

"It's not a virus! Count your lucky bugs for that!" said the young marine.

"Then…then what is THIS?!" Felix said, feeling panicked as he floated about "Why is Gene's code so damaged?!"

"What ya guys see here is a failure to combine!"

* * *

Back outside, the residence of Fix-it-Felix were unaware of what was happening within the very room which held their code. All Ralph and the Nicelanders could do was wait and worry, the bunch of them gathered around the apartment with their eyes glued towards the penthouse windows.

"Ya think this could be an easy fix?" asked Lucy "I mean, I would hate ta think what could happen if Felix can't fix this."

"Then DON'T think it." Tony said, surprising his younger sister with an uncharacteristic HARSH tone "We need to think of something good for a change."

"C'mon fellas." Ralph said, the others able to hear the nervousness easily "Even inna bind, Felix can fix it! An' with Calhoun n' Mousey with him? Hah, this will be over in a heartbeat."

"You say that…." Nel said, taking notice in a few outsiders sneaking their way in "But I think there are a few people here who want this spectacle to last for a while."

Ralph and the others looked, seeing that there were indeed a few unfamiliar faces starting to crawl their way in, sneaking around to approaching the unsuspecting Nicelanders.

" _Son of a…"_

Gene was trying his best to stay focused on anything, whatever he could think of to remain calm but his frazzled mind, combined with his increasing tiredness, was fighting against him and only making things worse. His hands were trembling with nervousness and his entire body seemed to vibrate with the familiar feeling of an incoming glitch. It was if it were teasing the poor Nicelander and he was trying everything he could to fight it back.

"Honey?"

Gene looked down, Mary taking his large hand into her tiny one.

"Lay down."

"Don't want to."

"Maybe if you got some sleep, you'd feel better."

"I can't. Not with how things are going."

Mary looked sadly upon the Mayor "Gene, if you'd just take the time to listen-!"

"Told ya he was HUGE!"

The two Nicelanders stopped as a voice came from within the grove of trees and bushes. Gene looked around, his sight catching what looked to be four figures trying to duck out of view but he could detect the rustling of the leaves behind him, eyes aiming for the correct bush.

"Hello?"

" _I betcha Dig-Dug did this to him! Pumped him up REAAAAAL big but he didn't POP!"_

" _Maybe if ya give him a poke in the side with a stick, he'll deflate?"_

"Stop acting like we can't hear you!"

"Gene, don't answer them." Mary called back, trying to pull Gene back but he was much too strong for her.

"Hey! HEY!"

There was no reply but Gene knew better, he knew the two were not alone.

"Don't try to play smart with me! I know you're hiding some where around here!"

Gene blinked hard, his eyes starting to sting. In all the events, even his contacts had come out and he had to strain just to see, the added change in height not helping.

"Don't instigate them!" Mary scolded, trying again to pull Gene back but to no avail "They're just going to-!"

"Look, I don't have the time nor energy to deal with you people now!" Gene growled, making certain his voice sounded as powerful as he could make it "Come out now before I get you myself!"

The group flinched but their feet stayed glued to the sod, Gene's threat genuinely terrifying to them.

"Do ya think he'll eat us?!" asked one.

"Ya know how much he can pack away so I wouldn't doubt it!"

"Eat-!? NO!" Gene called back "Why in the ARCADE would I even-!"

Once more, Gene acted before he thought and as the others saw his MASSIVE hand reaching for them they screamed, leaping out of the bush and revealing themselves.

"Watch out for his hands!" said the third of the bunch "I heard they can crush anything they come into contact with FLAT!"

Gene peered at his hands for a second before returning his attention to the group of characters "Y-yes, yes! They're BIG but I don't want to CRUSH you!"

"Then what was that threat for?!" asked the leader of the quartet.

"Threat?!"

"'Come out or I'll get you myself!' What were ya plannin' on doin', MAYOR?"

The big man was starting to regret saying such words but he continued on "Guys, stop! I'm not in the mood for this! My head hurts, my entire BODY hurts! _**I DON'T NEED YOU OR ANYONE ELSE ADDING TO IT!"**_

Mary covered her ears from Gene's shout, not expecting it to be so LOUD.

"Honey! Honey, you can't let yourself get so worked up! You'll only make yourself BIGGER if those glitches before proved anything!"

"So he IS getting bigger!" said another character, almost in an impressed manner.

"No, NO! I-! I don't know if he is or not!" Mary said, trying to recover from her slip of the tongue "I just-!"

"So is he going to get as big as an ELEPHANT?" the character asked again.

"An ELEPHANT?" said the other "Look at him! He's already past the size! He's more like a WHALE now!"

Gene's eyes widened in shock at the comparison, looking down at himself "A _**WHALE?!**_ "

"NO! TWO whales!"

"THREE!"

The group laughed loudly, finding the comparison hilarious.

"Turbo DID say he was like a mini-blue whale!" said the leader of the bunch "Wonder what he'd say if he saw him NOW!"

Now Gene was feeling MOST upset; granted, he had been called many-a names over the years but having the term WHALE thrown at him was too much. His annoyed frown warped into a furious scowl, Gene trying all his might to hold back the urge to crush the jeering crowd with his fists which were already balled tight.

"Okay, enough! Shoo, SHOO!" Mary scolded, trying to wave the others away before anything happened to them "Go and gawk from a different vantage point! We have other things to deal with!"

"But we want to see!" said the first character taking Mary by her shoulders and making her squeak. Gene glitched at the sight, already feeling something ready to snap as the others put their hands upon the woman.

" _ **DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!"**_ Gene bellowed, pushing himself back up as he stood over everyone. The smaller characters screamed, the massive Nicelander looming over them.

"So we have a few jokers in the arcade? We'll see how funny you can be when-!"

Gravity was at work again.

"NYAUGH-!"

Mary didn't need to be told twice where this situation was headed, the Nicelander darting off as fast as her legs could carry her as her fiancé's massive shadow fell towards her, as did the REST of his body.

" _KAIYAAAA!"_

 _ ***BOOOOM!***_

"GYAAAGH!" cried Lucy, falling onto the ground and knocking her brother over in the process "Seriously, Gene! AGAIN?!"

Even inside the code-room, the quake was felt, two characters inside screaming rather loudly as they were tumbled about.

"WHOA! What was THAT?!" said Calhoun, Felix clinging onto her.

"I can take a guess." Mouse replied calmly, floating by upside-down and working on her computer as if nothing had happened.

The Nicelander's code began to glitch again, finally catching attention as she gave an annoyed huff.

"Darn it. I could have slipped him a SEDATIVE if I knew he were gonna be THIS active!"

"Somethin' tell me Gene's not the only ACTIVE person out there." Said Felix as he haphazardly swam towards the door to get a look at what was happening outside. He ran towards the window to see that the big Nicelander had taken a hard tumble on his side. It was a bad shock but even so, Felix breathed a sigh of relief.

"At least he didn't fall on his back."

Gene didn't know what hurt worse at this point; his side or his pride. Either way, BOTH were thoroughly bruised as he took in the humility of knowing he couldn't even move properly without losing his balance

" _Right….Cube's Law was it?"_

Wait.

Where was Mary?

The man let out a gasp as he quickly sat up, fearing that in his attempt to chase the others way he had ended up FLATTENING Mary!

"Dear! Dear?!" Gene cried in panic "Where are you!? Please tell me you're-!"

*BOINK!*

The other shoe.

"BO."

"I'm fine, Gene." Mary said, appearing from Gene's peripheral view "Just…just warn me next time you're going to pull a move like that."

The large Nicelander rubbed his nose, returning Mary's shoe begrudgingly "I-It's not my fault I'm still getting used to having my center of gravity so-!"

 _ **AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**_

The man looked down, the characters gathered around him and laughing up a storm.

"Oh-! OH!" cackled one of the members "I-I know I was scared before but that?! That was _**HILARIOUS!"**_

The Mayor thought it bad enough to find himself moving so clumsily about but to have people LAUGH after such a fall? NOW it was too much!

"Gene, don't do this again!" Mary shouted but it was too late, Gene was once again on the warpath of anger.

"C'MERE!" he snarled, face red as he reached his massive hands towards the group "You won't be laughing once I throw you clear cross the-!"

"Missed!" the smaller characters continued to jeer, Gene's movements much too slow and lumbering for him to even hope of reaching them "Try again!"

Gene was getting angrier by the second, the small characters hopping and jumping all around him in such a manner he didn't know if he could hold anything back keeping him from simple SWATTING them away.

"W-Would all of you just hold still! You're making me DIZZY!"

"Big Fat Nicelander! Moves too slow!" cried one.

"I-I said HOLD STILL!"

From the distance, Ralph saw what was going on.

And he didn't like it.

The big man marched over to the scene, Vanellope and the Nicelanders left only to wonder what was going through the Wrecker's head.

"Big Fat Nicelander! Can't even stand up!" the cries continued from the scene "He'll have to ROLL everywhere from now on!"

"Hey!" Mary cried on offense as she attempted to come to the aid of her fiancé "Why are all of you do-?!"

Mary was pushed aside as the gang of characters surrounded Gene once more and laughed harder than before, the man trying to quickly figure out which one to grab first but he was just too flustered! Too aggravated!

"S-stop!" he growled, feeling dizzy again as it felt as if he were surrounded by so many laughing voices "S-Stop it all of you! This is going on far too-!"

 _Big Fat Nicelander, he's so big and slow!_

 _Weebles and wobbles on his toes!_

 _Can't get up, can't move around!_

 _All because he weighs a million pounds!_

The Nicelander blushed as if there were no tomorrow, losing his temper once more as a small glitch ran through him.

"You l-l-little twerps!" he roared, his voice glitching "Y-Y-You wa-want me to SMASH you!? Th-th-th-then fi-!"

" _ **ENOUGH!"**_

The group stopped, turning slowly to see where such a commanding voice had come from.

RALPH.

"Young man?" Mary said softly, the Wrecker walking past her.

"Ah- _ **HEM.**_ "

NOW the characters had stopped once Ralph came into the picture. Even if he were smaller than Gene at this point the lot below him knew better than to make HIM cross.

"Y-yeah?"

The Wrecker crossed his arms across his chest, tapping his feet "Do you know what time it is?"

"L-Late?"

The man in red nodded "An' are ya guys on tha clock tomorrow?"

"Y-Yes?"

"So then…" the Wrecker frowned "Ya think it might be a good idea ta get back ta your game, 'stead of causin' MORE trouble around here?"

The smaller characters only nodded as a response, slowly making their way towards the exits. Ralph sighed, shaking his head scornfully.

" _Honestly…."_

"Thank you, young man."

Ralph looked down, noticing the shamed look on Mary's face. He smiled, hoping that would cheer her up.

"Hey, no prob. Just doin' what I can ta help!"

As if Gene didn't have any more guilt on him.

Ralph took a cue from Gene's movements, walking up to the man and patting him on the arm "Eh, ignore kids like that. They used ta give me tha same song…."

" _You think that this is anything new?"_

"Hmmm?"

Gene hunched his shoulders down, his voice coming out in a sinister sounding hiss _"Do you really think that even in my normal stature I escaped such jeers?"_

"GENE."

There was a twitch, Mary the one speaking loudly this time. She had recovered quicker than both Gene and Ralph had anticipated, the fact seen clear in the way she was standing towards Gene.

The Mayor said nothing, turning his head away from the others. Mary shook her head as she walked off.

"I'm going to take care of those bruises."

"You think that's a good idea?" asked Ralph as the woman walked back towards the apartments.

"Well, I have to do something." The woman said "Felix can't come near Gene with his hammer and there is no way in the code void I'm going to let him sit in such a state."

Gene blushed furiously again, keeping his eyes away from those below "Murph, don't take this the wrong way dear, but I think trying to fix…THIS would be too much, even for you."

"Aw, give her a chance, Genie." Ralph snorted but he quickly moved back as he saw the look of anger on the Nicelander's face.

"What are you implying, Ralph?! That I think she's INCAPABLE of-?!"

"Honey, not now." Said Mary, stepping in front of Ralph just in time "Just….just RELAX and stay here, okay?"

Even with as large as he had become, Gene could not defeat Mary's look.

"It's not like I can actually go anywhere…." The huge Nicelander huffed "Unless you require me to send the game shaking again."

Mary and Ralph then took off for the East apartments, leaving Gene alone to sulk.

What a terrible night it had been for everyone around but even when it seemed that the worst was over, Gene couldn't brush off how it felt like everyone was now looking at him, a task that wasn't too difficult considering how big he was. He tried to find a spot where people wouldn't look but it was impossible as even far away other games could make out the huge mass of pixels on the screen. The Mayor felt in disgrace, humiliated to the upmost degree at everything he had done but even more, the jeers that the gawkers had gave him continued to ring in his mind.

He looked down at himself again, trying to make heads or tails of what his appearance looked like. He then looked over towards his right, seeing the duck pond not too far from him.

Maybe that could serve as a mirror.

Gene tried once more to get on his feet and once again he felt the pull of gravity but this time he fought it off, his arms held out as he found balance upon his feet and strength in his legs. After a few moments of teetering about he found his legs could finally support him and he was able to take a few steps. He inhaled deeply and began to walk and soon found his stride but it felt so different.

When he was smaller, he had noticed his stubby little legs and feet moved so quickly despite only taking him a few paces but now? Now with as large as he had become, his stride was much slower but he was carried so much further and with his feet bare he felt the plush sensation of the checkboard grass under him, hearing the slight echo of his weight with each step he took and a slight sinking feeling under him.

Suffice to say, it was quiet the change.

He slowly approached the duck pond, his plodding steps making the water ripple. As he got closer, the ducks stopped mid-swim only to fly away in a fury of panic quacks once they caught a glimpse of the man, their terrified squawks and the sound of their frantically flapping feathers leaving the Mayor blinking at the water.

"Goodness…they usually chase after ME."

He looked down, finally seeing himself for the first time since he had gotten out of the apartments.

"Oh!"

He looked….different.

EVERYTHING was different.

Maybe those characters had a point in their calls towards him for Gene looked very little like the former Nicelander he had once been. In his transformation, it seemed that EVERYTHING had gotten BIGGER, gotten bulkier, as if his design had shifted to reflect the great height he acquired.

His hands and feet were larger, his fingers thicker and more cumbersome as he felt when he waggled them a bit. He had gained some length and girth in his arms and legs but as he had experienced before it was still going to take a little work getting used to them, especially with how HEAVY he felt EVERYWHERE. He pinched his arms, surprised to find that while he had gotten a bit, for the lack of better terms, heftier he was still soft yet thicker, more durable.

Big arms, big legs.

Big hands, big feet.

 **BIG TUMMY.**

He was a towering mass of Nicelander….and he didn't like it one bit.

He looked so dirty, so haggard and battered from his usual normal appearance that he just couldn't figure out how to react. Thankfully, parts of his suit HAD managed to stretch out but there were still parts that were torn and ripped around him. Even his skin had changed slightly, taking on a slight reddish appearance, making him look more like a BOSS than a NICELANDER.

 _In a way….he looked like RALPH._

A **LARGER** , **CHUBBIER** and **ROUNDER** Ralph.

He shuddered at the thought, feeling sick to his stomach that a connection could even be made possible.

"Unngh, I look TERRIBLE!" he whined, putting his hands on his stomach, pressing into the padded mass "No wonder WHALE was the first thing that sprang to those kids' minds!"

He slowly glanced downwards to his backside, blushing brightly.

Yup. THAT had gotten larger as well.

"WELL. I'm surprised Mary hasn't gone on about THIS." The man moaned.

"Gene, down here!"

The Nicelander gasped as he looked down, seeing Mary standing before him.

"Gah, I didn't say anything about you!"

"So you feel well enough to move a bit?" she smiled "That's good. I would hate for you to have to remain in place during all of this."

Gene sat down in front of the woman, pouting sadly "I'm afraid that things might end up working that way, dear."

"Come here." Mary said in a soothing tone "Let me see your hand."

Gene lowered his giant hand towards Mary, the woman looking at all the cuts and bites that he had sustained through his struggle to get out. She shook her head and sighed, rubbing Gene's fingers with cleaning solution.

"Seems we always find ourselves in trouble, don't we?"

"You?" said Gene "No, if there is any reason you're in trouble it's because of me."

"Don't say that, honey." Mary said, taking a long strand of bandages and wrapping it around Gene's finger "At least you're okay."

"Y-You consider this OKAY!? I'm surprised that I didn't _**EXPLODE**_ with all that happened!"

Mary looked at Gene but then took a glance of the ring that was still wrapped tightly against his finger. Of everything around, it was the only thing that seemed to retain its luster, its brightness as everyone seemed worn and tired. She could see her reflection on the surface, the woman realizing that in the midst of the crisis she could not panic. She then looked at her own engagement ring, the little piece of jewelry looking just as bright as Gene's.

It was almost as if, by some small miracle, that they shined to remind her. To remind her that there was someone in the arcade who needed her help, someone she loved so very much.

As everyone ran about worried around her, she felt she had to remain the calm head.

She had to do it for Gene.

She finished the wrapping, standing back to inspect her work "Hmm, for someone who isn't a fixer I think this should suffice well!"

Gene raised his hands, wagging his fingers slightly; even when the situation had turned so STRANGELY against her, Mary always seemed to know what to do.

"Feel better?"

"Better?" sniffed Gene "Well, considering it feels like my joints are STRETCHED out of socket and my entire body ELECTROCUTED whenever a glitch hits me….yes, yes I guess I DO feel better now."

"….Honey."

Gene looked down, Mary's sharp gaze piercing him.

"I know things are….are up-in the air right now."

"Did you HAVE to put it like THAT?" the Mayor grumbled, his eyes narrowed.

"Listen to me." Mary continued "Things are tense but don't feel like you're alone. You'll never be alone."

* * *

"Alright, I think I have the gist of everything." Mouse said as she typed in her tablet "Unfortunately, this will take a lot of work and time to repair."

"How much so?" Felix asked worried.

"I know it's kinda stupid of me ta put an estimate on it, but a few days? That IS if nothin' else pops up."

A glum look came upon Felix's face, rubbing the back of his head "Aw man, Genie isn't gonna like tha sound of THIS, that's for certain."

"Well, maybe I could do a few things in order to speed up the process!"

Mouse reached for her tools, taking out a pair of tweezers and cautiously inched them near the tangled mass of code and wires "Hmmm, but everythin' is so twisted, so engrained into each other. If I so much as-!"

 _ ***GLITCH!***_

No sooner had Mouse TOUCHED the wires did a great ripple shake through Gene's code, a bright explosion of light blowing the three back.

" _ **YAURGH!"**_

And outside?

"Gene?"

The big man looked down, knowing he had to say something.

Something WAS said but it wasn't what Gene wanted.

 _ ***GLITCH!***_

" _ **HULP!"**_

"Gah!" Mary screamed, knocked back as Gene glitched and hiccuped again, LOUDLY, the man covering his mouth in embarrassment "Are you okay?!"

"Mmmgh! Remember when we were discussing the chances that I could _**EXPLODE?!**_ " the Nicelander whimpered pitifully "Those chances are gettin' pretty HIGH!"

"SORRY, SORRY!"

The two looked up at the apartment, Mouse waving her hands out the window.

"My fault on that!" the marine said "J-Just got a little TOO close to my work!"

"Y-Young lady!" Gene shouted towards the young marine, still blushing brightly "I-I know you're trying to help out but-!"

"I know I am!" Mouse said brightly, leaping out of the window and swinging several times on the rafters before landing gracefully before the startled Nicelanders "An' I've pinpointed the cause to all of this!"


	20. Chapter 20- Blast Processing

Chapter Twenty – Blast Processing

Was it true?

Had Mouse found a cause and even better, a SOLUTION?

"You mean, you figured out what's going on?!" Mary blurted out, not realizing how loudly she had reacted "Tell me dear, please! Tell me what happened to Gene!"

"As it turns out-!" the marine began "The cause for Gene's….um, GROWTH SPURT is the fault of a run-in with an out-of-game power-up!"

"Okaaaay…." Ralph said, rubbing the back of his neck "But from WHICH game? I mean, Gene's been all over the place for DAYS so it's not like-!"

"Your lil friend shall be able to answer that." Said the young marine, reaching over and pulling Vanellope from the crowd "Won't ya, lil racer?"

"Me?" Vanellope pointed herself "But-! But I don't remember givin' Gene any power-ups!"

"Even so, I did a scan of the foreign-body in Gene's system an' it is definitely a Sugar Rush programmed power-up! And not just ONE, but SEVERAL of them!"

" _ **SUGAR RUSH?!"**_

"Sweet Monkey Milk!" gasped Vanellope "If it did come from Sugar Rush I guess he DID get it when we were baking!"

"Really?" asked Felix "Ya mean all those power-ups did-!"

"No, no, no…." Vanellope thought, arms crossed as her feet rocked on the ground "Lemme think, lemme think!"

Now at the waiting mercy of the young President Gene could only look down nervously, feeling more than fidgety as she continued to stand in silence. The young racer shut her eyes tight, placed her hands upon her temples.

"Aurgh, this would be so much easier-!"

"W-well?!"

Vanellope squeaked as she gazed up, Gene looming over her so close the girl could feel the weight of his shadow dropping on her.

"Please tell me you know!"

It was fitting that only hours ago Vanellope was joking about Gene's condition but as she got a closer look, being in the company of a near twenty foot Nicelander was no longer looking so fun.

Gene had only noticed that the girl fell silent, a nervous smile twitching on her face.

"Young lady?"

First there was a hoarse laugh, then a shaky giggle.

"Ah-! Ahahaha-!"

Everyone watched as Vanellope nervously inched her back towards Ralph, a forced smile plastered all over her face as her hands were held towards her chest.

"N-Now, Genie! I can't think when I have so many people breathin' down my neck like that!"

Felix sighed, waving a hand back towards Gene and Mary "Sir, give her some room, please?"

"It's not like I was trying to hurt her!" the male of the Nicelanders said, a pitiful look about his face "I just wanted to know-!"

"WAIT! I GOT IT!"

All eyes returned to Vanellope, the girl standing in the crowd with her hands out.

"Of course! I can't believe it didn't hit me sooner!" the girl said, bouncing on her feet as she pointed up at the giant Nicelander "You sir!"

"Y-Yes?"

"What you're under is the effects of the KING SIZED power-up!"

"KING SIZED?!" Gasped Felix, acting a bit overdramatic for the situation. He stopped, realizing that he couldn't think of anything else to say.

And everyone was WAITING for him to say something.

"Er…..which power-up is that again?"

"It's as it says on the tin." Vanellope continued "It's a specific power-up that we use ta make our ammo bigger."

"Ya mean it doesn't have an effect on a driver?" Ralph asked, Vanellope shaking her ehad.

"Nope. I mean….at least when we hit 'em head on, our KARTS are the first thing ta hit 'em, not us so it makes sense that our karts take the full brunt of the power."

"So whatever happened…." Calhoun said "Gene must have come into contact with those things but…but he never left our sight when-!"

"But what about-!"

All turned to Ralph, the Wrecker focusing his attention on the giant Nicelander.

"Candlehead called ya back to her café, remember?!"

Gene jolted back, a small ripple of a glitch running through him "Y-Yes, she did but-!"

"Then that HAS ta be it!" Ralph said, sure of himself "I mean, nothin' happened ta either ya or Mary in tha berry fields an' ya guys were clear when tha whole bakin' show was goin' on. It had ta be in that span of time so-!"

"S-So what?"

"What aren't ya tellin' us, Big Guy?" Ralph said, his voice sounding harsh towards the Mayor "There's gotta be somethin' you're not tellin' us about this!"

"Young Man!" Gene replied, his voice breaking "You have to believe me on this! I can not remember a thing between going back with Miss Candlehead and coming out with the book!"

"But why not?" asked Felix "Did ya have a black-out or somethin'?"

Gene felt his head starting to throb again, the man trying his all to remember what had happened but each attempted was met with skipping images, flickering snow, so many things but the very piece that he and everyone else wanted.

"C'mon, ya can't be THAT stupid!"

Gene's eyes opened, such a scathing tone snapping him to.

"Excuse me?"

He peered down, able to pick out a familiar figure in the midst of the crowd, one that did not at all look happy.

"How is it POSSIBLE for someone to lose track of their mind THAT quickly?!"

Ralph scowled and gave the space-fighter a 'light' warning shove "Listen. We have EXPERTS here ta dig through that. Your commentary isn't gonna get us to tha solution any faster."

"Actually…." Mouse said, stepping before the men "Our friend here brought up a good point."

Both Ralph and Gene shared a twitch, the outside character slowly creeping away but not before giving the Wrecker the stink-eye.

"What I mean to that given how much power Gene's code is showing, it is possible that Gene could have come into contact with an EMMENSE amount of power-ups and due to such an influx, his memory skipped it out."

"Y-Yeah!" Vanellope piped in "I-I've seen somethin' like that happen before! One time, Beezie hit three Sour Patches that popped outta nowhere in a row!"

"An' what happened to HER?!" Felix asked, growing more and more scared by the moment.

"Well, first these was a slow down…." Vanellope said, nodding her head "An' by tha time she came outta it, she couldn't even REMEMBER tha effects inbetween!"

"That's because her code HAD to slow down in order for it to function without causin' tha entire game to glitch over." Mouse said "All games have a function like that but-"

"Yes? But?" asked Calhoun.

"To see somethin' like THIS?" Mouse said, turning back towards Gene with her arms spread out "This-! This is UNFOUNDED! I've NEVER seen a GLITCH like this bef-!"

"D-Don't say that."

Mouse looked up, sensing how highly upset Gene had become "What was that now?"

"I-I said…." The mammoth Mayor grumbled, his eyes narrowed towards the group below "Don't…don't call me a GLITCH like that!"

"But sir-!"

"DON'T!" Gene belted out, causing everyone to step back again "I mean-!"

He tried to explain himself, he tried to say something but once more despite how much larger he was to everyone around him, the Nicelander felt as helpless and as weak as ever. He took in a deep breath and exhaled, slouching on the grass.

"I-I'm sorry. Continue."

The young Cadet gave the Nicelander a troubled glance; she was aware he would be upset with everything but his behavior, his movements. There was something worrying about it, something she knew she was going to have to watch.

"Right…"

"Mouse?"

"As I was sayin'…." The young woman continued "It's a glitch in the system but as it happened OUTSIDE of Fix-it-Felix, tha only code that's mainly effected it Gene's. At tha moment everyone else is safe."

"I'd be more thankful if it didn't happen at all!" said Felix, Calhoun resting a hand on his worried shoulder.

"Even if Gene fell on so many power-ups it doesn't explain why it took him THIS long in order to get this….well, HUGE!" Mary said.

"Ah, ah, AH. There is a reason an' it all has ta do with tha age difference between games."

"How so?" asked Ralph "I mean, I've been hit with a few power-ups from games before an' they've run on me just fine. Even if I wanted 'em to or NOT."

"Look. One or two power-ups, maybe even three?" Mouse said "That's all fine n' dandy but Gene's code is runnin' off as if he landed on MUCH more than that an' due ta this, his own code FORCED a slow down."

"But why?" asked Vanellope.

"It's as I said, the gap in age between your games means that YOUR power-ups are much more advanced an' contain a lot more memory than here." Mouse replied, half her attention focused on her other work "Let's just say that if Genie's own code hadn't auto kicked in, ya would have had ta clean up GENE-GOOP a few days ago."

Vanellope paled and placed a hand around her neck; NONE of that sounded good.

"I know that sounds bad but it's actually tha safest thing an older game character can do without blowin' ta bits." Mouse said, a smile forming on her face oddly enough "Those lil spikes in power an' increase in height? Heh, it was just the start. There was NO WAY Gene would have been able to hide what was goin' on!"

"So it was all a hopeless endeavor ANYWAY." The Mayor mumbled, slapping his forehead "No matter what I was going to do, I would have ended up like THIS?!"

"Not exactly."

"Huh?"

Mouse hovered up towards Gene, pointing towards his stats on her tablet "Had things been goin' on a straight path, it would have taken days, maybe even WEEKS for ya ta get this big!"

"Seriously?" asked Ralph, arching a brow in surprise "Then what sent him over the edge like….like THIS?!"

"He would have needed a BIG spike in power. Somethin' ta causes his inner code ta react on tha defense, ta set it off."

Suddenly, the eyes turned. No longer were they looking at Gene…

But instead, they were aimed at Quasar.

The space-man jumped back, his lips zipped as the gaggle of characters started to slowly inch their way towards him.

"A trigger, eh?"

"H-Hold on a moment! BACK IT UP!" the space-man said in defense "What do I hafta to with-!"

"That fight ya had in tha station!" Ralph said as he grabbed Quasar by the collar "Ya were so busy tryin' ta prove yourself tough that-!"

"LOOK! Is it _**MY**_ fault he jumped in the way?!" Quasar spat out as he ripped himself away from Ralph.

"I only got in the way because you were going to hit _**MARY!**_ "

Quasar looked up, Gene standing on his feet as he peered down at the smaller character.

"WHOA!"

"Yes. Yes, now I remember it." the Mayor growled, panting hard the angrier he became "I only jumped in the way because a CERTAIN someone thought that making THREATS towards characters smaller than them was a SMART IDEA! I was only trying to DEFEND someone I loved from _**YOU!**_ "

"Gene, settle down!" Mouse said as she pressed hard against the Nicelander's chest, his heartbeat so loud and strong she could feel it against her tiny palms "The more roused up you get, the bigger you'll become!"

As if to prove Mouse's point Gene glitched again and he did so PAINFULLY. He moaned as the ripple hit him, stumbling back and falling hard upon the grass.

"Honey!"

Mary looked to be in as much agony as her fiancé, his breathing labored as he gripped onto his middle with his arms.

" _F-Feels worse than ANY throw."_

"Sir, please. This is what I'm talkin' about."

Able to open a single eye, the man looked down at Mouse.

"Ya hafta stop. Ya gotta calm down."

" _I-I can't."_

"It's tha only thing that will help!"

"I can't, I CAN'T, _**I CAN'T!**_ " Gene roared, beating his fist into the ground, forming large holes beneath them "You-! YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN?!"

*GLITCH!*

"Look at me! _**I'M-!**_ "

*GL-GLITCH!*

"Rrrrrrugh! WHY DO YOU THINK CONTROLING THIS IS EASY?!"

"I never said it WAS." Mouse retorted back, standing her ground "But if ya don't want anythin' else ta happen, if ya wanna get back to normal without anymore complications-!"

The usual giddiness and up-beat nature of Mouse quickly disappeared, replaced by the all-too-familiar hard glint and cold nature everyone was used to from a Hero's Duty solider.

The very thing made Ralph tremble in his overalls.

"You HAVE to listen to me."

Gene was in no condition to argue against anything at that point so rather than reply he simply nodded, resting back onto the ground.

"This is going to take a lot of work to repair." Mouse began "Given the state of Gene's code, we're going to have to take extra precautions with it. He's exerting a lot of power right now and any means of rage fits like that will only increase it an' THEN! THEN-! That's when things could spread!"

"An' how badly WOULD it spread?" asked Ralph.

"As I said before, things are contained within Gene at the moment but if he keeps exerting himself? We'll have another Pong Catastrophe on us."

"Ya mean OUR Pong?" Vanellope said curiously "That game looks fine to me."

"No, no. What she means kids is back in tha day one of the first Pong machines had an internal melt down due ta so many people playin' it at once." Said Felix.

"Yup, all due to processing too much memory at once." Mouse finished off "And if Gene's bit space exceeds that of what this game can handle, then….yeah."

"So we ARE in danger!"

Mouse was getting increasingly frustrated with Quasar's comments. In a way, it almost felt as if the space-fighter wanted the worst to happen in order to prove some sort of point.

"We're all in danger because of him!"

"Will ya just let me FINISH?" Mouse snapped, poking Quasar on his forehead "Before ya go screamin' all pandemonium it would be BEST ta get the full story of things! There are ways I can repair this but only if I have an environment where people aren't runnin' around ta do so!"

"But why can't Felix just FIX IT?" asked Vanellope "I mean, isn't that what his hammer is good for."

The repairman looked down in shame, tucking his hammer out of the view of the others "Kid…"

"We had a talk…" said Mouse "And it's Felix's hammer that's the reason Gene's code an' the code from your game are now intertwined."

"Inter-WHAT?"

"Tha moment his hammer hit Gene, it went about its function but the effects? Well…."

"Dear, just tell us what happened." Mary demanded, standing as tall as she possibly could towards the Marine.

"Ya guys knows what happens." Felix said sadly "If somethin' is broken, it gets FIXED but if it's not? It gets STRONGER. That's tha rules with this thing!"

"Are ya kiddin' me? After tha beatin' Gene an' I took down tha hall?!" Ralph said "How did that not register as a FIX?"

"Oh, it read Gene's code as a fix but not tha SUGAR RUSH code!"

Ralph let out a gasps once he realized what Mouse had meant "So it-!"

"THAT'S where tha power surge went to an' since Gene's code was still runnin' it, tha two sort of just…BOUNDED an' now they're both runnin' together off one another."

"An' it's all my fault!" Felix mewled loudly a she turned towards the two Nicelanders. He rushed over to Mary, scooping her up in a hug and picking her off the ground "Miss Mary! Mayor Gene! I'm sorry I caused this pain for both of ya! I-! I was tryin' so hard NOT ta hit ya but-!"

"URRF! Fe-WIX!" Mary squeaked, kicking her legs about "W-We don't blame you! We really don't!"

"But I still feel partly ta blame!" the repairman continued to sob comically "I'm supposed ta FIX things, not make 'em worse!"

"Er, Felix?"

The little hero looked up, Gene smiling nervously at him.

"Um, if you don't mind?"

Felix looked, remembering that Mary was still in his arms.

"Ahah….right."

The man in blue handed Mary back over to Gene, the huge Mayor holding her gently in his palms.

"Oooo-KAY. If we can move on…" Mouse continued "I can fix it but doin' it tha ol' fashion way is gonna take some time."

"How MUCH time?" Ralph asked, Mouse able to see the nervousness in his eyes.

"A few days at best, that is if I'm given tha proper time to work."

"A few DAYS?!" shouted Gene, remembering that Mary was in his hands "I can't stay like this for 'A FEW DAYS'!"

"Do ya think any of us WANT ya to?" asked Ralph.

"Is there anythin' quicker, Cadet?" Calhoun managed to get in before anything else could break out.

"You want QUICKER? HA! If we were only that lucky!" the younger woman said "A soft-reset wouldn't do it. Sure, it would clean Gene up a bit, heal the wounds but the Sugar Rush code would still be combined ta him so he would still be MEGA-SIZED."

"An' other than that?"

A deathly silence fell over the game, the wind blowing around the Cadet. She lowered her head, walking ahead of the group.

"There is one, ONE quick solution to this….but it's somethin' I don't recommend, even for this."

"Cadet Orzeal!" Calhoun demanded "Tell me. NOW!"

Mouse turned, her calmness making the others feel a strange fear rise within them. They all knew whenever Mouse looked THAT way things were bad.

And when she lowered her googles.

Things were getting even worse.

"FMR."

The older characters in the crowd gasped, Mary looking the most heartbroken of all.

"What?!"

"NO!"

"A…A FMR?" asked Vanellope "What's that?"

"A full memory re-write…" Ralph said, his voice sounding dry "Everythin' would be completely erased. All Gene's memories, his data, EVERYTHIN'. He'd have ta start back at ZERO."

Vanellope felt even more nervous at the explanation and upon seeing Mary's reaction she realized just how deeply such a move would affect her as well.

"G-Gracious!" the little woman in pink stammered, walking back into Gene "The risk from the first options were bad enough but that-?! Please tell us there is another way!"

"Ya said ya wanted quick…" said Mouse, shaking her head "If so, that's tha only option. An' at this point it COULD be tha only thing that would work."

Gene glitched once more, his body feeling as if it were crashing through the ground "But you said-!"

"With as much time that's passed between your first interaction with those power-ups an' how injured you've become, any attempts I could make a doin' a hands-on repair could be fruitless. Just TOUCHIN' your code caused it to spark which is more than enough ta show me how FRAGILE it is!"

"Mouse, I will not allow it!" Felix said in a powerful tone "NO FULL MEMORY REWRITE! NO!"

"But sir, I'm tellin' ya-!"

"No way!" protested Felix "There is no way we're gonna let somethin' like that run!"

"F-Felix, it may…."

Gene bit his lip, surprised that even he was suggestion such a thing.

"I-If she says it's the only thing that will work….perhaps."

"Gene, you're my FRIEND!" Felix spoke up, pointing at the huge Nicelander "An' as my friend I'm NOT gonna let ya suffer like this an' most of all I am NOT gonna allow a FMR ta run!"

A little bit of hope started to rise in the Nicelander, a tiny inkling of a smile forming on his face.

"W-well, if you think so…but in all honesty I am just concerned that-"

"But what about US?!"

The repairman yelped as he turned off to the side, seeing the gaggle of East Niceland residence approaching him, all with their own words of concerns.

"Felix, we live here too!" said one of the residence "If Gene's gonna put us all in danger, wouldn't it be better to just do that?!"

"No!" said Felix "Ya don't understand tha gravity of such a move! If we implemented it-!"

"Then we'd all be better off!"

Quasar.

The space-man growled as he stepped before his neighbors, acting as their spokesman.

"Ya can't walk around a situation like this, Fix-It! Ya know everyone is worried about this but when tha chance for you to clear it up is given, you turn away?!"

"Quasar, listen to me." The game's hero said, his brows furrowing in anger "I can TELL why such a proposal sounds 'easy' for ya but listen ta me. There are PEOPLE involved in this! People I care about!"

"Don't ya care about US?!" the space-man shouted back "After all, we all live here too and without the place, we'd be homeless!"

"Of course I care about ya!"

"An' yet ya'd put us all in danger over _**HIM?!**_ "

"Your personal grudges have no say in this." Calhoun growled as she stepped over towards the other character "What we're discussin' here is for the benefit of everyone so stop actin' as if these choices are only bein' made ta spite YOU!"

"I'm just tellin' ya. That…. _ **THING**_ is gonna be the end of this game!" Quasar growled "And despite all of it, despite EVERYTHING he's done to ALL OF US you're going to ignore it and just let him stay here as his code continues to corrupt!?"

"Okay, look. I can tell that there are a lotta worried heads but lemme make this clear for all of ya." Mouse said, stepping forward in an attempt to regain control "YOU'RE gonna be fine. Your neighbors will be fine!. Tha other Nicelanders, Ralph, Felix-"

" _Tha only two that matter in this place…."_

Mary shot Quasar a nasty glare, clearly at her wit's end from the treatment she and her fiancé were receiving.

"Right now, their code is safe and it will continue to be so long as NO ONE brings anymore ruckus to this game! I mean for cryin' out loud, ya saw that Gene only GLITCHES when he gets riled up or ya tick him off!"

"And your point of that is?"

"MY POINT is, ya don't wanna be in tha middle of the chaos? Stop temptin' it!"

"You say we're safe? We won't be safe until that Nicelander is taken care of!" shouted Quasar, a few other citizens behind him shouting their agreements "An' besides, it's not like a reset will KILL him. He'll still be here anyway so why argue against it and just do it?"

"Now, hold on." growled Gene as he placed Mary beside him, moving closer to Quasar " _ **I**_ get a say in this too! IT IS MY LIFE!"

"LIFE?! LIFE?! You Nicelanders never had a life!" Quasar said growled, Gene starting to go red in his cheeks as his anger boiled inside him.

"I've been patient enough with how you've been treating us for MONTHS! You are going WELL beyond what is ne-!"

"What could ya lil butter-chunks hold in your memory banks that are so important?!" Quasar butted in, not at all scared that Gene stood several feet above him "All those bad guys ya ran away from?! THA WAY YA TREATED RALPH!? YA WANNA KEEP THAT?! DO YA-?!"

"That is ENOUGH, Young man!"

Everyone looked down, Mary standing before Quasar, her feet planted firmly in the ground.

"We have a CRISIS going on here and the only thing you can think of doing is digging up old skeletons of the past and for what reason, I don't know! We are ALL worried here but if there is one thing I am NOT going to do, I am not going to have the lot of you continue to HARASS my fiancé like this!"

"Mary?" Ralph meeped, surprised at how the little woman was standing up against the fuming space-man.

"If you feel that threatened by being around Gene, by being around US, then there are plenty of other games you can bunk in while this is being sorted out! Until then-!"

"You have no business talkin' ta me like that, PIPSQUEAK!" Quasar shouted back, taking a threatening step towards the woman "Why ya would wanna defend that over-done BLOB is a mystery ta me but I guess it proves that I'm right about ya Nicelanders!"

Mary was going red in the face with anger, her tiny hands balled into fist.

"And what would THAT be?"

"You really do offer NOTHING. Your only purpose is to be HELPLESS…and causing everyone else around ya misery with your own _**WORTHLESS**_ lives!"

 _ ***BOOM!***_

" _ **GYAAAUGH!"**_

Without warning, Gene dropped his hand between his fiancée and Quasar, the space-man knocked off his feet as he looked up at the towering, and most importantly, FURIOUS Nicelander.

*GLITCH!*

And he was starting to glitch again.

"You INDIG-DIG-DIGNANT little twerp!" Gene roared, his words skipping as he glitched "How DA-DA-DA-DARE you speak of Mary and ANY of us like that! Can you NOT hold back your patronizing guilt trips against us any-?!"

"Break it up, ya two! Break it up!" roared Ralph, pulling Quasar away from the huge Nicelander "Ya know, its late right now an' if there is one thing I know, I'm too tired ta keep fightin'…."

"Urgh, put me down, Wreck-It!" Quasar said as he swung in the big man's hands "I'm just saying what YA wanna say!"

"Oh REALLY?" the Wrecker scoffed "I think ya musta heard some things incorrectly because I'm with Felix on this! I don't want Gene ta be reset!"

Gene flinched at Ralph's word; was the Wrecker telling the truth?

"I take it ya agree, Calhouny?" Ralph said he looked at the space Marine.

"Yeah, I do." Calhoun smirked as she approached Mary, patting the tiny woman on her head "Don't worry your head about it, Ma'am. We're behind ya."

Gene still couldn't believe what had been said, especially from Ralph of all people. He had expected him to join in with the agreement that he needed to be reset, to be set back to zero but by some odd turn of events Ralph seemed to be standing on his side.

But was it really that odd, so odd that Ralph would want to help Gene? After all, the Nicelander had heard the murmurs around the arcade, about how nice Ralph was about how BRAVE he was so maybe it was no surprise that the Wrecker had room in his heart for the Nicelanders when they were in need.

Maybe….

Maybe Ralph WAS a good guy.

"Thank you, everyone." Mary said in a soft, slightly exhausted tone "You really don't have to do this for us…."

"Sure I do! We're all friends here!" Ralph smiled "'Sides, we got us a weddin' comin' up! We need ta make sure that ya an' Gene are in tip-top order an' ready ta go!"

Did Ralph really say those words towards the Nicelanders?

Friends?

"An' in the end, NOTHIN' we says counts?!" growled Quasar "Okay, FINE! We get it! Gotta keep your NPCs content SOMEHOW, right?!"

"Now wait a minute! That's not it at all!" said Felix, wanting to make everyone happy but before he could explain any further the group was gone, the repairman feeling rather useless himself at that moment.

" _Jimmany…."_

"Eh, don't worry about him, Felix." Ralph snorted as he lead his friend back towards the Nicelanders "He'll cool down, eventually."

"Will he, brother?" moaned the hero "Will he?"

Ralph frowned deeply, having grown tired of the space-man and various others for the way they were using him as a means of talking down to various NPCs, especially the Nicelanders.

The Wrecker knew he had had his grievances with the lot in the past but that was just it; THE PAST. Ralph had learned through many means that the Nicelanders were a lot more than what OTHERS had said they were, showing the man he wasn't the only one in the arcade who had to deal with his own issues of self-worth and confidence.

What was happening however was another blow but it was a blow that was taking its toll on EVERYONE around. Ralph was tired of playing character-status games and given how badly things were going at the moment, this was the least proper time to bring it up.

Gene and Mary NEEDED as much help as they could get, not to have people bombarding them about their worth and how much damage they were doing to the game but that's all they were getting. And they were getting it from people who only moments later claimed they cared about HIM.

If they cared so much, they would stop bringing so much misery into his home.

"Felix?"

"Yeah, brother?"

"Just gonna warn ya. However long this takes? We might need ta remind a few folks about how we treat each other around here." The Wrecker said "We don't need any fights here, especially NOW."

Felix nodded, tipping the rim of his hat down nervously "A-Aware of it, Ralph."

"Alright, we have that done…" said Vanellope "But what are ya gonna do for tha game? I mean, it's not like Gene can be thrown ANYWHERE!"

"Oooh, I forgot about that!" Gene blanched already feeling his nerves rise in worry "Wh-where can I go?! What can I do!?"

"We'll just have one of tha other guys carry your shift!" said Felix "It's no big deal, Gene!"

"It IS a big deal, Felix!" whimpered the Nicelander "I mean-! I-I just can't sit around here and do NOTHING! I have a job to do!"

"Are you serious?" said Mary "Honey, you're SICK! Why in the arcade would you even think about doing ANYTHING in your condition?"

"I just don't want to be USELESS, Mary…"

There was that word again; USELESS.

"Mayor, this is understandable. No one is going ta think less of ya if ya take a few days off." said Calhoun but Gene didn't seem to listen, the Mayor rubbing the bridge of his nose, her other fingers tapping so hard on the grass that they were drilling holes in it.

" _Everyone around here thinks I contribute nothing as it is…."_ The man mumbled to himself, whether he realized what he was saying unknown _"It's because I am nothing. They say I'm nothing, I don't do anything…_ so of course you guys would say it's okay for me to miss out! It's okay! I'm _**EXPANDABLE!**_ "

Everyone gave the Mayor confused looks; had he heard what he said.

EXPANDABLE?

"Ex- **PEN** -dable! _**EXPENDABLE**_! I meant-! GAH!"

"Should I fetch the sedatives?" said the young Cadet, pulling a small tranquilizer gun off her person.

"MOUSE."

He struggled to say anything else but nothing was coming to him. He looked at the others, feing so strapped by the looks in their eyes, as if everyone, even his fellow Nicelanders, were all judging him. He snorted, turning his head away in a pout.

"Oh, forget it…"

"We gotta do somethin', Ralph." Vanellope whispered in Ralph's ear "Soon you're gonna have a BIG an' GLOOMY Nicelander rollin' around here!"

"What could I POSSIBLY do ta make him happy?!"

"I dunno!" the girl said, shrugging her shoulders "Maybe ya CAN find a role for him in tha game! I mean, ya do have a bonus stage!"

"Say….you're right kiddo!" Ralph beamed, a smile forming on his face as an idea ticked away in his brain "All we gotta do is a lil improvisin' an' we can fit Gene right in!"

Felix leaned away from Ralph a tad "…What are ya suggestin', exactly?"

"Nory!"

The little ginger Nicelander arched a brow towards Ralph unsurely "M'yeeeees?"

"You're a doctor right?"

"Um, technically I'm a _**VET**_ but what-?"

"Okay, lemme pitch this!" said Ralph, looking brightly at the others "So-! Um-! In the next bonus stage, after all these years of watchin' Niceland wrecked by yours truly, Mayor Gene decides ta get his REVENGE!"

The crowd around Ralph could only look on, some feeling second-hand embarrassment, others feeling…

"Pfffft. Y-Yeah, keep the act up Ralphie." Snorted Lucy, trying her best not to fall to the grass in a fit of laughter.

And Gene?

He wasn't too keen on where this idea was going.

Only Mary seemed to notice the look Gene was displaying, the Nicelander's neck craned over and his fingers trilling on his crossed arms.

"But wait! There's more!" the Wrecker piped up "This is where Norwood come in because Nory here has been doin' experiments on tha fly!"

The red-head arched a brow at Ralph "….I'm sorry but what?"

"An' ya make this formula ya see-!" continued Ralph, acting out the play before the others "That makes ya as big and as strong as….um, seventeen gorillas! NO! Seventeen DONKEY KONGS! He's stronger than a regular gorilla so that makes it better!"

Gene's eyes narrowed, not at all taken . It wasn't as if she were the only one though, the other Nicelanders feeling the heavy shadow of their Mayor fall over them, all looking up.

And Ralph just went on and on, unaware that someone in particular wasn't taking too keen on his tales.

"Gene wants ta use this on tha ducks ya see! Because he, um…he has a few of 'em that WON'T attack Felix! But by accident he falls into the vial an' then BOOM! BIG BAD GENE!" Ralph said, his arms going out to add to the grandeur, Vanellope looking up, petrified.

"Ralph."

"So then _**I**_ come in-!"

"Ralph!"

"An' your goal is ta beat Gene who is now throwin' tha buildin' at ME!"

" _ **RALPH!"**_

"OW!" the man cried, Vanellope pulling his ears hard "What is it -?!"

"AHEM."

The Wrecked looked up, Gene glaring down at him evilly with cold blue eyes and a smirk that could peel skin off ones bones.

SOMEONE was in trouble.

"WELP, GOTTA GO RALPH I THINK I HAVE TA BOIL THA CARPETS AT THA PALACE! BYE!" Vanellope smiled, glitching off of Ralph.

And to add insult to injury, everyone else had split as well, leaving Ralph alone with a Nicelander who was now two times his size.

"N-Now, Genie!" Ralph laughed nervously, his hands up in defense "I-It was only a suggestion! Y-You're tha one who wanted ta get back inta tha game after all!"

Gene said nothing for a moment or two….but then he chuckled.

"Genie?"

"Heh….I never knew you had such a vivid imagination, YOUNG MAN."

Gene's voice.

It was so deep now that it made Ralph shake all the way to the bone.

The Wrecker smiled weakly but continued to take small steps back "S-So no hard feelin's about it? G-Genie?"

"Oh, a'COURSE not."

That tone.

That untrustworthy tone.

Gene stooped towards Ralph, the Wrecker feeling MINISCULE now.

"In fact…" purred Gene "Why don't we test out a new move I just thought of."

"AH."

Ralph had no chance of moving as Gene reached down and GRABBED him by the back of his overalls…

"YAAAAAAAAAAARRR-eep!"

And gave Ralph the WORST wedgies all before hanging him from the rafters of the apartments and lumbering off.

"Gene! GENE! You big-butted brat, I know you can hear me!" Mary shouted, kicking the man several times on his ankles "What was THAT for?!"

"Everyone wanted me to calm down?" the Nicelander chuckled to himself "Well, that helped IMMENSELY."

"AH! AAAAH!" Ralph called back, his voice much HIGHER than normal as he continued to hang "You're gonna come back now, aren't ya?! AREN'T YA!?"

"He's gone, Ralph."

"AAAAURGH! An' ya wonder why I throw ya around! Ya do things like THIS ta me an'-!"

 _*SHRRRRRIP!*_

" _Oh, pixels…."_

Felix and the others made certain to move out of the way as Ralph sailed towards the pavement, his face down but his bottom fully exposed through his ripped overalls.

"Ya okay brother?" Felix asked as he rushed to his friend's aid, winged bricks floating around the Wrecker's head.

"Ungh, maybe I pitched it wrong?" the Wrecker moaned, slamming his head back onto the ground.

"Bwaaaa-HAHAHAHAHAH!"

"Tammy, this is no time to laugh! STOP IT!"


	21. Chapter 21-Caught

Chapter Twenty One- Caught

Hardly anyone got any sleep that night. Of what little slumber Felix, Ralph and the Nicelanders got was a restless, cold sleep, one that once they did wake made them all feel groggy, sore, and unwilling to even make the effort to try to crawl out of their beds.

But they had to. It was a work day and the gamers were counting on them. They huffed on, forcing themselves up and out of their homes, the glow of the morning sun slowly creeping in through the doors of the arcade.

Ralph was the first to make it outside, a familiar Marine waiting for him.

"Top o' tha mornin' ta ya Ralph!" smiled Mouse as she arrived, a large bag clutched in one hand and something else slung over her shoulder.

"Urgh, mornin', Mousey." Ralph yawned, the heavy grip of sleep still upon him "Didn't think ya'd be here this early."

"Pfft, not when I have a job in front'a me!" the Cadet laughed "Sides, I'm far too excited to be tired!"

"Ya think ya can spare some of that energy ta me?" Ralph mumbled again, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, there are HD Caffine Pills. Have ya tried THAT?"

"Um. Mouse?"

The young woman stopped, looking up at Ralph with a hint of amusement "Yeah?"

The Wrecker had finally taken notice of the item, the FIGURE that was hanging over Mouse's shoulders; a figure dressed in a VERY familiar turquoise hoodie that was snoring softly.

"Where did ya get HER?"

Mouse smiled, not at all worried about Ralph's look "Tha kid? I'd figure I needed her assistance for this since tha power-up WAS from her game."

"Okay. But how did ya get her without tippin' tha guards off?"

"Ralph, tha palace is made'a candy. I could lick tha windows an' find my way in." Mouse replied, strolling to the apartments without a care "Sides, I know ol' Wynchell. He had a few favors he owed me."

Note to self, Ralph.

NEVER take your eyes off Mouse.

 _ **NEVER.**_

"Morin' Felix!"

"M-Morin', Mousey…." Yawned Felix as he too slowly lurched from the apartments, the Nicelanders following "Pardon me if I'm not exactly turnin' cartwheels ta greet way."

Once more, Mouse's excitement was enough to charge the entire game, the woman patting Felix a little TOO hard on his head "The fact that ya still want ta anyway is good enough for me! NOOOOW, if ya excuse me, I gots a code room ta visit!"

With a flash, Mouse DASHED all the way to the penthouse, the entire crew left to watch.

" _ **VAMANOOOOOS!"**_

Lucy rolled her eyes, flipping her wrist.

"I can do that. But I don't wanna."

Seeing a little happiness was just enough to finally bring a smile to Felix's face, though it was still very obvious he was tired.

"Alright, alright everyone. We've got a full day ahead of us an'-!"

 _ ***BA-WHOMP!***_

"GAH!"

"Oh, Felix!"

The repairman was BOUNCED onto the ground as he made his turn around the apartment, looking up to see that he had slammed right into Gene's side.

Gene's MASSIVE side.

"OH MAH-!"

Felix quickly cupped his hands over his mouth, remembering the delicacy of the situation. The other Nicelanders stayed close to him, all looking over to see Gene curled up into some sort of ball-like position as he tried to hide himself around the apartments.

Somehow, the massive man remained perfectly still but no one was sure if he were awake or if he were asleep.

"Gene?" Felix asked curiously "Sir, are ya there?"

No reply.

The game's hero gulped but made his way closer, patting Gene on his side.

"Sir?"

Again, no answer.

He looked back, hoping that some of the Nicelanders knew what was going on and giving their own looks of confusion.

Felix knew he had to get Gene's attention SOMEHOW. The man in blue frowned a bit and pulled his hat down. Part of him knew he was going to regret what he was about to do but given that time was not on their side, it had to be done. Felix drew back a fist….

And gave Gene as good a punch as he could on his side.

"SIR!"

" _ **GAH! I'M AWAKE!"**_ Gene snorted from his slumber, jolting awake and clumsily falling back on his bottom so hard that this friends were knocked off their feet.

"NICE." Ralph moaned as he lay on his side, Felix giving him a saddened look "But at least ya got him up, HUH?!"

Gene felt dizzy but quickly came to his sense as he looked down at his neighbors below him "Oh! Oh, I am sorry everyone!"

The giant character didn't know whether to approach his friends or move away from them, his brain doing flips in his head. He carefully leaned back onto the apartment, rubbing his eyes.

"I was only trying to rest my eyes, calm my brain. I didn't think I had actually fallen ASLEEP."

"Aw, Genie!" Felix hopped to his feet with a smile, a NERVOUS one "It's fine! It's okay! I just wanted ta make sure ya were-!"

The big Mayor lurched forward, sitting on his knees as he turned himself towards the forest "Out of the way? Ask no further. Just let me-!"

Gene had once again moved too quickly and found himself stumbling forward, landing hard on his chest in front of his neighbors. The Nicelanders quickly scattered, Don pulling Felix out of the way before Gene had landed on him.

" _Ow…."_

It was only morning and already things were looking bad.

"You okay, Solider?" Don asked the Repairman as he helped up back onto his feet. Felix may have been smiling but encountering such a close shave to being CRUSHED did shake him a bit.

"Guys, don't be in such a panic." He managed to get out, his knees still knocking "I'm fine."

" _Urgh, my head…."_ The Mayor moaned, rubbing his temples and regretting the lack of sleep he had gotten "M-Megan? I know this will sound crazy but do you think you can make me a POT of that headache tea of yours? A big, BIG pot?"

" _Hnnn!"_

A tiny whimper rang in Gene's ears as he looked over, Meg standing before him and petrified in fright.

"Megan?" Gene blinked, reaching over towards the woman "Megan, are you okay sweetie?"

No sooner had Gene attempted to reach the woman did she dart away from him, rushing behind Felix for protection.

"Whoa, what's the matter Meggy?"

"I'm sorry!" Meg finally managed to squeak out, her voice shaking as if she were crying "I-I-I mean! I didn't mean to run away from you, Mayor! I just-!"

Why was Meg so upset? It wasn't as if Gene were trying to hurt her or-

He stopped.

He remembered.

Meg was TERRIFIED of giant characters.

Gene was aware that Meg was trying her best to overcome her fear but his sudden movements were probably NOT helping in the matter, especially when he had never landed on Felix.

How had things changed for everyone that morning; usually, GENE was the one to tell Meg that he would keep characters of such stature AWAY from her but now that he had become the living embodiment of what she feared the most….

"Aw, Megan? S-Sweetie, I'm not going to hurt you." Gene tried to smile "So-so there's no reason to be scared…"

No matter how he tried to approach her, Meg was still as terrified as ever.

"I-I know, sir…" She whimpered again as she looked down at the ground, Gene certain that he could see a few tears forming in her eyes "I-I was just being STUPID and-!"

"Meggy, no!" Felix said as he turned towards the woman but there was no helping the situation now; the woman was far too upset and there was no way he could stop the tears from flowing.

"Dee-Dee?"

Deanna stepped forward, already prepared for the situation.

"Meg, let's go." Said the ruby Nicelander as she led her friend back into the apartment.

"An' tha same goes for all of ya." Felix said towards the other Nicelanders "Take five. I'll get ya when we're ready."

Without any question the Nicelanders made their way back into the building, all eyes looking back at Fixer and Mayor. It was an awkward moment as neither men knew what to do to make light of the morning. They were both tired, both desperate for things to get back to normal.

"U-Uh…" mumbled Felix, rubbing his hands together "You're lookin' better…."

The Mayor hunched over "Am I, REALLY?"

"Y-Yes, yes!" the repairman smiled nervously "Guess takin' a break from all that arguin' did some good!"

Gene groaned, not sharing his friend's thoughts "So when is that Mouseskerter going to get here? She did say she would being the repair as soon as possible, right?"

"For goodness sake, Gene. Her name is MOUSE and she's already in the penthouse with Miss Von Schweetz."

Gene looked down but this time his face seemed to brighten; Mary!

"Darling?"

"Are you feeling better, honey?" the woman said, hugging Gene on his enormous hand. Both Mayor and hero saw that somehow Mary was much more energetic and alert than the others but deep down, Gene knew she was pushing it.

Pushing it for HIM.

"I'm as good as I ever will be….in this state of course." The man mumbled, looking away in shame.

"Wonderful." Mary retorted, her smile showing no signs of weakness before she turned her attention to Felix "And everyone else?"

"MOST of the guys seem to be taking things fine…." Felix said, looking over just slightly to see the worried Meg peeping through the windows "But I know ya too well! It won't be too long before ya get back inta gear!"

Mary smiled again, hoping that some of her reassurance would rub off onto Gene "Right, right! And those in East Niceland? How are they holding up?"

The repairman rubbed the back of his neck "Weeeeeeell…I'm not sure if they're as LIVELY as you are, ma'am?"

Both Nicelanders peered over towards the Eastside neighborhood, seeing many of the other characters carefully tucking themselves away in the corners of their homes, tiny eyes watching both.

"Oh, I was afraid of this." Mary sighed, shaking her head "But I guess some things require a bit more assurance than others."

"What do ya mean, Mary?" Felix asked, watching the little woman toddle off towards the other apartments.

* * *

"I don't wanna go out there." Said the walking bomb.

"Do you think I want to go out there EITHER?" retorted a snake.

As Felix and the Nicelanders were having their own discussion so were those in East Niceland. The events of the previous hours had left all in a state of worry and with the arcade soon to open they fretted about HOW they would take on their bonus stage duties.

Considering that GENE would be close by it seemed that no one wanted to even go near Niceland, even if it meant skipping out on their jobs. The mindset was completely different from Felix and those in the new neighborhood as while Felix may have been NERVOUS he knew that Gene was not a THREAT.

This sentiment however was NOT shared by the others in the game and from their point of view, Gene was no longer a Nicelander.

He was now a MONSTER.

"Do ya think he's still mad?" asked one of the characters "Because from here, he still looks MAD!"

"Puh, give me a break." Huffed Quasar "That overgrown ball of dough won't do anything on MY watch so don't you worry about a thing."

"Really Quasar, no offense to you in anyway….but given how things are going now I just don't feel safe here."

"We'd all be a lot SAFER if Felix would just NUKE the big idiot." The space-man growled "But of course, it doesn't matter what WE say, right? Gotta be about the Ni-!"

"Quasar, STOP."

The man turned, seeing Hailey standing behind him. There was a small jump at first but the man regained his composure, his eyes narrowing at her.

"Oh, you're back? I thought you were done yellin' at me."

"You know…." The man's former partner began "As much as I worry about the situation at hand, I still don't see how you can excuse yourself for acting like this."

"Cry me a freakin' river, Hailey! Of all the people here to pick sides, I cannot believe that YOU, you of all people, are trying to pretend as if you're so saintly!"

"I am well aware my own record isn't CLEAN, BABE." The woman replied in a harsh tone, inching closer to the man and flicking him on the nose "But at least I have enough sense to STOP and look at what is happening before I go around wailing about erasing people!"

"Because it WORKS!"

"Does it?!" shouted Hailey "If I were glitching like that, if I were glitching so badly? Would you take the offer for the same!? I really wanna know!"

Quasar stopped, his words halted in his throat as he looked at his former girlfriend. The way she had corned him, the way she had thrown his thoughts back into his face hit hard.

Even through the fight the two had gone through he realized that in the depths of his heart….he still loved her.

And if he still loved her, would he be able to go through with it? Would he have stood around and ACCEPTED such a drastic move as a full-memory rewrite, even as everyone around him cheered for it, knocked him down and told him to take it?

"But-!"

Hailey crossed her arms, her glint still going into the man.

"But that's DIFFERENT!"

"How is it different?" the woman asked, holding tight onto her arms "Tell me how it is _**DIFFERENT**_."

"You matter one hundred times more than ANY of those pathetic NPCs do!" Quasar quickly said as he rushed towards the woman, holding her arms "You were made with a purpose-!"

"Aren't they as well?"

"You're a HERO!"

"So lives only matter when you're a hero? No one else does!?"

"HE'S _**WORTHLESS**_ , HAILEY!" the man shouted "HE DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING! THEY DON'T MEAN ANYTHING!"

"That's the stuff we used to say to our NPCs…." The woman said "Right up to the moment….right up to-"

There was an uncomfortable silence around all as the group awaited the two former heroes to say something, to say anything towards each other but it was clear that both had been hit by blows that resonated hard. Both were filled with guilt and anger towards each other but if there was one thing they both wanted….

"Quasar…."

"Yeah?"

"I know you care about being a hero, I know you care about being right but…"

The space-fighter looked back at her boyfriend, the hard façade starting to crack.

"I don't want this to happen to us again." The space woman said "I don't want things like this breaking us apart."

"Is there a problem?"

"Ma'am!" Hailey gasped, feeling a little embarrassed at the chance the Nicelander caught them arguing "Oh! I'm sorry, ma'am! We didn't notice you were here!"

The little woman in pink gave a sweet smile, not at all perturbed to what was taking place only moments before her arrival.

"I just wanted to come to you guys to tell you…." The woman began "That if anything is the matter, please feel free to take it up with me."

"YOU?" Quasar said, not catching himself in how loud he was.

"Yes." Mary nodded, not losing her footing "After all, someone has to take care of things elsewhere as Felix and Ralph go about their business."

The taller space-man arched a brow "What do you mean?"

"What I mean…." The Nicelander said as he walked back towards the apartments, the others following her "We have to have all our bases covered to ensure that everyone in the game is taken care of."

Quasar prepared to say something but Hailey stopped him midway; this was NOT the time to be sarcastic.

"So when Felix is busy, who's gonna help us?" asked a little character, Mary turning around and looking at all in pride.

"I will."

Upon hearing the woman's declaration, everything within the game STOPPED. Even Ralph and Felix had to do a double-take as they peered down at the tiny woman before them.

"You WILL?" asked Ralph, rightfully dumbfounded "I mean-! So YOU'RE gonna be MAYOR while Gene's-?"

"While Gene's out? Of course." Mary said, folding her hands together neatly "We need as much help and organization as we can get right now and I feel as if I could help."

"Um, are you sure that's a good idea dear?"

Mary looked up, Gene lowering himself to get a better view. She reached over and booped the man playfully on the nose.

"Awww, don't look so down Chubby-Chunks. I'll have this place running, just you wait!"

"I don't think you understand this, Mary!" Gene protested, absentmindedly rubbing his nose "Running a game-?! Being Mayor-?! It-! I mean-!"

Even with how big he was compared to her Mary still had much more hold in the matter, the fact made even more apparent by the woman's smile.

"Yes, dear?"

Gene groaned once more and placed his face in the grass, far too tired to put up a fight against ANYONE.

" _Oh, never mind."_

"Aw, c'mon Genie! Give Mary a chance!" Ralph said with a slight laugh "I _**KNOW**_ Mary can handle her own! An' Mayor Mary does have a nice ring to it, don't ya think Felix?"

Felix smiled nervously, his senses telling him that things were quickly inching to trouble.

"W-What? O-oh, yeah! I-I guess…."

"Really Gene, with all tha things that ya two have been through I think it's only fair ya give Mary her chance to-!"

"I am not saying she _**CAN'T**_ be Mayor, Ralph! I am not questioning her abilities at all!" Gene growled as he rose on his knees, the anger clear in his eyes "Do you ALWAYS have to turn EVERYTHING I say into a NEGATIVE?! Does that make you feel any-?!"

"Whoa, whoa, WHOOOOA!" shouted Felix as he leapt in front of the Mayor "Calm down, Big Guy! Ralph meant nothin' by that an' Mary-!"

Felix took a look back, the crowd inching away and leaving both pie-baker and Wrecker as the only ones close by. The hero of the game sighed; things just were not getting any easier at the moment.

"Ma'am?"

Mary looked up, nodding "Yes?"

"I think this would be a job better suited for you." Felix said, looking rather defeated. Mary took the cue, standing before the group of characters.

"Alright." The woman said, her voice strong and her stance solid "Let's get things together!"

The little woman turned to her friends, a spark in her eyes.

"Guys!"

Don stepped before the crowd of Nicelanders "Yes?"

"Don't start slacking on me now! We have a job to do! And Anthony, wake Luclie up for goodness sakes."

The young Nicelander looked over, finally realizing that his sister had fallen asleep on his arm. With a sigh he managed to sling her over his shoulder, carrying her back inside.

"Can someone brew us an espresso?"

"Felix? Ralph?"

"Yes, ma'am?" Felix said as he stood in attention, Ralph chuckling at the view.

"I know you're going to be busy but we need someone to look out for any more wandering eyes that may come into the game. You know, reporters, cameras, all of that."

The woman made a quick glance back at her fiancé, the big man yawning.

" _Still want tea…."_

The little woman turned back, motioning the two heroes near her _"With everything that Mouse has warned us about, the last thing we need are people prying and making this any more of a spectacle."_

Ralph nodded, giving the little woman a thumbs up " _Way ahead of ya, Mayor Mary!"_

Huh, it DID have a nice ring to it.

With all settled Mary dismissed the two and turned her focus on the OTHER issue before her; the BIG issue.

"You."

"Me?" Gene said, pointing to himself awkwardly.

"Is there another Blueberry around here?" the woman said with a grin "Over, over. We're moving over."

"To where?" Gene asked, shuffling on his knees back towards the forest "And hold on a moment; 'WE'RE'? WE'RE doing WHAT exactly?"

"Honey, you need some time away from the apartments, from all the noise, from all the people." Mary said, her voice warm but firm "I know it's not exactly the luxury you're used to but right now, the forest would be our best bet."

"So you're going to stay with me?"

"Well, of course." Mary smiled as she looked up at her giant fiancé "First Mayoral duty? Ensuring that you're fine and safe as Mouse goes about her work."

"No!" Gene said, putting his hands up towards his chest "No, no, no, no, no, NO Missy!"

"Don't you MISSY me, SIR!" Mary said, the smile on her face giving her away "I don't care if you're ONE HUNDRED feet tall, you are not telling me to go anywh-AAAH!"

Oh, no?

Gene may have been out of his zone but he knew he still had many advantages, the biggest one being…

Well, he was BIG.

He carefully plucked Mary off the ground and made his way back towards the apartments, a few people scattering away as he approached. He looked down at the East Niceland residence, a scowl forming on his face and his cheeks turning red once more.

" _It's as if they've never seen a….well-rounded character before."_ He mumbled to himself, snorting lightly.

"Gene! GENE! Put me down!" shouted Mary as she flailed her arms but her words stopped once she noticed that the giant Nicelander was putting her back into the window of one of the apartments.

"Honey? You said you wanted me to be happy, right?"

"Of course I did!" the woman said in a squeak "And what the-? You put me in KAL'S apartment! How-?"

"Then please, PLEASE. Just hear me out…."

Mary looked at Gene, the sadness and exhaustion becoming much more apparent. It made her stop, the realization of how Gene must have felt hitting her like a ton of bricks in a split second. She felt a little scared and not for her sake, rather, she was scared for GENE as it had been QUITE a long time since she had seen him in such dire condition.

Maybe it would be best to lay the jokes low and listen.

"Yes, honey?" Mary said, her voice calmer "Tell me. What do you need?"

"I NEED you to stay in the game." Gene said, lightly touching Mary upon her head.

"But Honey, it's not as if we haven't had subs before!" the little woman in pink protested but Gene shook his head.

"I have a good reason why I want you to stay here."

"And what reason would THAT be?" the woman pouted, crossing her arms.

"Believe it or not….you ARE safer here." The man said, Mary hearing the struggle in his voice "Felix is here should something happen. Me? I'm STILL shaky on my legs and if I were to hurt you-!"

"Oh, pa-SHAW! You're not going to hurt me!" Mary said again arrogantly.

"Mary, PLEASE!" the big Nicelander begged "Staying with me not only puts you in danger but it makes you look bad as well!"

"Makes me look bad? How do you-!"

"MARY."

Gene inhaled deeply, feeling some calmness as be breathed out.

"Just….just stay here. And….and I'll be right there in the forest, like you want me to."

"The arcade hasn't even OPENED yet and already you're disobeying the Mayor?" Mary said "You ARE a troublemaker, Nicelander Gene."

Gene lumbered his way back to the forest, the pit in his stomach growing "Yeah, more like….more like…."

He stopped, the others looking at him as he straightened his stance a bit, tapping his chin.

"What's a word for destruction that starts with G?"

Ralph rubbed his temples in worry but couldn't hold back the laugh in his throat "First ya give me that atomic wedgie an' now ya wanna steal my thunder? C'mon Gene, ease up on us today!"

"Not now. Too tired…." Gene growled, sitting hard on the ground once he was certain he was out of view from the players.

Though he was still within viewing distance of her, Mary just was not at all confident that either had made the right choice but Gene was stubborn; he would stick to his stance no matter what she said.

" _It's all for the best, Mary. It's all for the best…."_

The doors of the arcade finally opened, the gamers filing in. Ralph stood on guard but he was less than chipper all things considered. In the back of his mind the only thing he wanted was to fall face-first into his bed but with the players swarming in….

"FIRST DIBS ON FIX-IT-FELIX!" one of the gamers cried jubilantly, signally the characters in the game. Felix tipped his hat down, taking a big breath of air to wake himself up.

" _Time for work!"_

*DING!*

Gene made certain to duck as best he could into the forest, peeking out just enough to see the players arriving near the screen. He was so used to seeing everyone from the view of his apartment that it seemed ODD not to have the players looking at him. He was aware that they viewed his introduction, that of being Ralph's throwing dummy, as a joke but they always DID seem to enjoy it even if he didn't.

Ralph then came in doing his usual animations and noises. He climbed up the window, punched in and-

" _ **HOWAAAAURGH!"**_

Norwood's scream; always the go-to man in the case of substitution.

"Hey, tha lil man sounds DIFFERENT today." Said one of the players, noticing that the Nicelander who usually was thrown didn't resemble the one she and others were so familiar with.

"Yeah, it's usually the BLUEBERRY GUY that comes out first! That looks like the Pumpkin man!" Moppet laughed "In fact-! Yeah, it is! Mr. Blueberry's voice sounds a lot higher than that!"

Gene inched closer to the edge of the woods, surprised to hear the statement.

" _They….they recognize who we are?"_

Gene had for the longest time believed that NONE of the players would stop and remember an NPC. After all, their jobs meant to little as they were often told my bigger characters so who would care about an NPC anyway?

I'M GONNA WRECK IT!

FIX IT, FELIX!

I CAN FIX IT!

The usual cheers, the usual game play.

Things seemed to go about swimmingly for the others as the games went on, Gene sitting on the sidelines and watching as round after round the group did their work. It just felt so strange to be in the position that he was in, to be a SPECTATOR and not a PARTICIPANT to a job that years ago he would have told others he hated but to be by himself? To be alone in the woods knowing that it was next to impossible to actually interact with his friends and neighbors?

A lump formed in the man's throat, watching time and time again as the start-up screen went on and points after points were counted up. It was almost as if the game were busier than normal without him, the Nicelanders working harder than ever to ensure that the entire game ran like clockwork.

And there Gene was, avoiding it all as not to ruin it.

"L-Look on the bright side, Genie…" the man said to himself "You did say you wanted a vacation."

The man looked down at a fallen tree near his hand, once again taking in how MASSIVE he had become.

"I-It's like camping. Except without tents…..or sleeping bags….or tons of toasty s'mores."

The routine went on as usual, Ralph hurling bricks, the Nicelanders handing out pies, and Felix of course repairing like he always did.

Ding, ding, ding!

Gene heard the cheers of the children behind the glass, everyone looking so happy as they played. Felix was handed his pie and medal, the Nicelander doing their cheers and jumps.

Smeck!

The kiss.

MARY'S kiss.

Was it her time to kiss Felix? Gene of course knew that both she and Nel shared the usual kissing duties but of all days, of all times for it to happen, did Mary's turn have to come up? Without thinking Gene reached for his cheek, remembering the feelings of Mary's soft lips whenever she smooched him.

Sneaky kiss.

Sweet kiss.

Teasing kiss.

Playful kiss.

Loving kiss.

To some a kiss was a kiss but to Gene, he knew all of Mary's moves and how they affected him. No matter his mode, no matter the situation her kiss always brought a smile to his face.

"No wonder our programmers chose HER…." The man sighed, blushing and feeling rather jealous of seeing the sight. He suddenly realized what he was doing, shaking his head "Honestly, Gene. Don't tell me you're getting upset over this…."

He looked over towards the apartments again, seeing her figure through the windows. Upstairs and downstairs she went with a pie in hand.

She was so close yet at the same time she was so far but only because he had pushed her away.

"I don't need this…." The man grumped to himself, slouching with a hand on his cheek "Focus on other things, Gene! You're only going to drive yourself nuts with this!"

 _ ***BEEP BEEP!***_

Speaking of drive.

"Hmm?"

Gene felt several bumps hit his side, gazing down to see two of the bulldozers backing up and hitting him. He carefully scooted out of the way, allowing the bulldozers to start their clean-up duties for the first round.

"Urg, don't tell me I block the path THAT much." Gene grumbled to himself, twisting to get a better view of his backside, pinching his sides. He rolled his eyes, huffing as he returned to his seat.

"It wouldn't have been too much to ask that this….glitch NOT mess with my waistline?"

Even in the company of himself, the Mayor felt as if there were so many eyes watching him, sniggering and chuckling to themselves at what he had become. If they weren't scared of him, they sure were HUMORED by his appearance and he heard them all EVERYWHERE.

 _Looks like he ate WAAAAY too much pie!_

 _So now his body matches his ego?_

 _At least Ralphs is built like he can bust buildings. GENE looks like he's only built for ROLLING._

MAYBE they were saying this, maybe they weren't but either way the thought alone made Gene twitch in anger.

*GLITCH!*

"AH!"

Thankfully there was far too much activity going on in the game for anyone to pay the glitching Nicelander any mind. He could still feel the prickle and crackle of energy on his skin and he could only fear how much he had grown that time.

"I don't look any bigger. I don't FEEL any bigger…." The man gulped "Oh, I hope that Mouse-Lady doesn't cause any more damage!"

Unbeknownst to the Mayor both Mouse and Vanellope were hard at work figuring out the conundrum of the code jungle, Vanellope surrounding with so much equipment and various power-ups from her game.

"Ya really think breakin' inta these things will work?" Vanellope said, watching Mouse as she cracked the shell of the sugary items and began splicing away at the code.

"Mm-hmm, YUP! I gotta good feelin' on this!" the Cadet said "If we can find somethin' in your game that can cancel out that King Sized thing, we can get Genie back down to his SMALL pie-munchin' self in no time!"

"That's good n' plenty…." Vanellope said, rolling a few power-ups against the floor "But ya DO know what you're doin' when ya cut inta these things, right? Even SWIZZ doesn't hack inta a power-up less he-!"

"Trust me!" Mouse laughed "I got this handled an-!"

*KA-BOOM!*

Both characters screamed as the entire penthouse became enveloped in a massive cloud of pink and sugar. Once everything had settled, Mouse found both herself and Vanellope strung along the walls with….

Gobs of sticky, goopey, melted cotton candy.

"Eh-heh….what does that Malarkey kid do again?"

* * *

By evening, things began to slow down. People were starting to go home but there were still a few straggles left in the arcade. The lull in players made it the perfect time for some of the Nicelanders to clean up the place, Don on the lookout to make the call in case any other player approached them.

While the sailor had his eyes out for players, another Nicelander had her eyes out for someone else.

"Oh, honey."

Mary stood at the edge of the woods, Gene clear in her sights as even the thin trees could not cloak him. She tittered to herself, holding tight upon a large basket.

"Oh, my. Where is that Blueberry? Will he ever come out?"

" _ **NO."**_

"Gene, c'mon." Mary smiled "You're safe."

The branches cracked and rustled as Gene lurched his way forward, keeping just out of the way as not to leave the safety of his cover.

"Dear, the arcade is still open. What in the world are you doing here?"

"I came here to bring you something to eat." Mary said tartly, holding up the large basket "Don't act like you don't want it."

"You risked getting caught to bring me FOOD? Seriously, you're joking."

"When was the last time you've eaten?"

"Excuse me?"

The little woman in pink waved a finger, winking "You skipped out in everything YESTERDAY and there is no way I'm going to have you repeat the same thing today. Eat mister."

"I am sorry, love." Gene sighed "But I am far too upset to even consider partaking in anything, breakfast, lunch or dinner and everything else in-between."

Mary erupted into a round of bright laughter, the woman so tickled she had to hold her sides much to the bemusement of her fiancé.

"What's so funny NOW?"

"Oh-! Oh, honey!" Mary giggled, wiping a tear from her eye "Y-You must jest! You have to be!"

Gene scowled; what was Mary getting on this time?

"I've known you for more than thirty years, Mister. I KNOW you're hungry. You're ALWAYS hungry!"

As if to drive Mary's point further, and to add to the embarrassment he was already feeling, Gene's stomach squealed in hunger, the sweet scent of whatever was in the basket making his pangs reveal to him just how hungry he was.

"So maybe I AM a lil hungry…." Gene pouted, twiddling his fingers together "Must you laugh at me for that?"

Mary took the cover off the basket, revealing a plethora of hot pies, their tins of course removed.

"You know we always make extra…." Mary smiled as she handed the pie towards Gene "Eat. You'll feel so much better if you do."

Gene looked down at the pie in his hand; usually they were so much larger whenever he and Mary cooked together but now? Now they looked to be the size of a TART.

This would NEVER satisfy Gene's hunger but he had to try.

The Mayor popped the pie into his mouth and no sooner had it landed did it dawn on him just how hungry he was. Pie had NEVER tasted so wonderful than in those moments, a wave of happiness washing over him as he swallowed the pie, becoming lost for a moment before his stomach cried for more.

"Another?" Mary smiled, holding a waiting pie towards the man. Gene attempted to keeps his manners about him.

"Weeeell…..maybe just one more?"

Gene said one, but he took three and Mary couldn't have been happier.

Forget about manners, he was HUNGRY!

"Glad you enjoy." Mary smiled, Gene finally snapping to and realizing what he was doing.

"Mmph! Yes, o-of course they are! You bake the best, m-my dear!" Gene munched about in pure pie bliss, reaching for another tasty treat.

At least Gene was happy, Mary thought as she moved in closer and handing the man even more pastries.

"I think we can count our pixels for bottomless baskets?"

A bashful smile formed upon Gene's face, his fingers brushing whatever crumbs were left on his mustache.

"Yes. Thank you."

Not too far away Ralph and Felix kept their eyes upon the two, feeling a slight sense of calm.

"Knew she could take care'a things." Felix said softly, brushing up a few stray tree limbs. Ralph tried his best to play coy, rubbing his nose with a smirk.

"I guess. She knows how to tide tha beast with sweets!"

Felix gave Ralph a sharp jab in his side, a miffed look on his face "Honestly, Ralph. Let tha two have their peace. All these side comments are part of tha reason Gene's so pent up ta begin with."

"I meant nothin' by it, Skinny." Ralph chuckled but he understood his friend's worry "Let's just clean this up. Who knows when tha next round of kids are comin' in."

There was a moment of calmness that lingered over the game, something that had long since evade the residence. For once there were no fights, there were no arguments and it seemed that people had forgotten the situation that was dwelling within the very codes of the program.

At last, there was some peace.

Before he knew it Gene had finished off the rest of the pies, the man picking up the small basket and peering in.

"Aw, is that it?"

"See! I knew you were hungry!" laughed Mary "'Oh but Mary! I'm not hungry! I'm NOT!'"

"I thought you said you weren't going to tease me." Scowled Gene "And yet-!"

"Would you like some tea? Momo Milk or something?" Mary said as she looked up "We still have plenty of pie if you need that."

For a moment Gene had forgotten about the looming worry over him, Mary's comforting tone and sweet nature making him feel slightly better but he quickly snapped to. He felt a pit forming in his stomach and it wasn't due to his yearning for more pie.

"AH-!"

"Honey?"

For some odd reason, the Mayor felt the sudden need to do something, anything as not to simply SIT and given that the crowds had died down and the bulldozers were doing their job-

"U-Um, pie does sound good! But m-maybe I can have some after I help clean up?"

"Oh, honey that's not necessary. Just sit-!"

"I INSIST!" Gene blurted, his voice breaking as he attempted to make the quick jump from the woods to the apartments but the moment the others saw him they began to scamper.

"H-Hey guys!"

The Nicelanders looked up, not sure how to respond to Gene considering how NERVOUS he looked.

"Um. HI?" Tony finally said, waving weakly.

"D-Do you need any help?"

Felix's eyes darted back and forth "…Wiiiith WHAT?"

"ANYTHING!" the large Mayor shouted, quickly catching how loud he was "I mean-! I mean, I wouldn't want to leave all the work to you guys!"

"Um, Genie. We have things covered here." Ralph said, a hint of worry in his voice but the Nicelander seemed to ignore him.

"C-Can I move some bricks?" Gene said as he began to scuttle about "I know I can at least do that!"

Felix waved his hands about, trying to get Gene's attention "No, no, no! I just fixed that sir! There's no need to-!"

Too late.

Gene hustled his way towards a pile of bricks, the only thought of his mind getting them out of the way as quickly as possible. He grabbed them but in his fretted mind he wound up dropping more than he anticipated.

"I-! GAH! Got it, see!?"

"Sir, just settle down!" Felix yelled as he rushed towards the large Nicelander, dodging raining bricks in the process "We don't need that much of a clean-up now anyway!"

"Just let me do this, Felix!" Gene said, everyone who was still around noticing the panicked look that was appearing on his face "I HAVE to do something to offset all this trouble I've caused!"

"Wait, is he THAT upset he couldn't be in the game?" Ralph asked the others but they all seemed far too focused on what their Mayor was doing to reply. Ralph took off to join Felix, much to his own surprise "Hey Big Guy! Relax a bit, will ya?"

Seeing Ralph rushing towards him didn't help put Gene in a better mood, the Mayor growling as the Wrecker approached.

"I'm just trying to do my job, RALPH!" Gene thundered "I'm just-!"

His arms full and his mind preoccupied, Gene made the mistake of turning too fast on his feet. It only took a second but the Nicelander could feel his legs twisting under him and his balance failing. He tried to recover as quickly as possible but there was no way he could stop the action, his body already toppling over.

"NYYAU-!"

"Whoa, WHOA!" shouted Ralph as he began to push Felix and the Nicelanders out of the way "Duck n Cover!"

Thankfully, Gene was at least ready to catch himself this time around but the landing still proved to be a hard one.

"OOF!"

"WATCH OUT!"

The sound of clattering bricks and breaking glass could be heard, the Mayor looking up to see that the bricks he had once been clutching onto were not pelting the apartments, the apartments that Felix had just fixed moments before.

It had only taken MOMENTS but in those moments Gene had destroyed so much.

The group was silent, the air of the moment far too awkward to react. Ralph was astonished, the Nicelanders were nervous and Gene and Felix?

"Uh…"

The Mayor felt his heart racing, the hero of the game turning around to face him. The look on his face was just so telling, the disappointment clear in his eyes.

"Felix, wait."

The repairman sighed "Gene…"

"Look, I was just trying to-!"

"Please, go back with Mary."

"But-!"

"Sir, it's for tha best." Felix said, his voice coming out a might sterner this time "I don't wanna sound mean but _**PLEASE.**_ Ya need ta sit this one out."

Felix had spoken.

And no matter how large he was, Gene had to follow suit.

He took another look at the apartments and back towards his neighbors; they all seemed STUNNED more than anything else.

What to do? What to do?

What else COULD he do?

Without any more hesitation, Gene picked himself back up and made his way towards the trees. Mary was waiting, having witnessed the entire exchange from within the woods.

"Honey?"

"Go back to work."

"Not when you-!"

"Did you hear a word I said?!"

The little woman nearly jumped a foot in the air, her fiancée's voice deafening.

"I said get-!"

The Mayor stopped, catching himself in the nick of time. What was wrong with him? Even at his worst he had never had trouble controlling his anger like this. Everything felt to discombobulated, all the wires had been crossed. He growled once more, scooting Mary towards the apartments.

"Just GO. I have a feeling you'll be more help with the others than with ME."

The pink Nicelander frowned, digging her heels into the ground as she forced herself back.

"NO!" she shouted "You listen to ME, Mister! I am not-!"

The sound of the quarter alert rang through the air, reminding Mary that she was right in the middle of the screen.

"Ma'am!" whispered Ralph "We're on cue!"

The little lady hopped in place, almost going in circles as she scrambled to figure out who to go to.

The apartments?

Gene?

Which one?

She made a quick glance back at the forest, the darkness shrouding the large Nicelander.

"One last game before we leave?"

"Yeah, an' this time I'm gonna beat ya!"

Hearing the voice of the players Mary darted back into the apartments, only a second off as Moppet and her friend returned. Thankfully the two children had not noticed the Nicelander but Mary still quaked, her skin covered in goosebumps at how close she had come to getting caught.

"Mary?"

She squeaked, the other Nicelanders gathered around her. The little woman quickly got to her feet, adjusting her skirt and coat.

"Let's go everyone." She replied, clearing her throat and moving as quickly as she could towards the windows "We don't have that long until the arcade closes but that still doesn't mean we can slack off."

She was hiding it well but her friends could see it; she was upset that after all she had done, even after all her attempts, Gene had forced her back into the apartment.

And it had been quite some time since anyone in Niceland had seen the two behave towards each other in such a way, at least without the two getting…

"Urgh, let's just get this day over with." Moaned Nel "I don't think we need any more slow down."

The quarter was dropped, the games began.

Moppet and her friend were determined to make the final game of the night one of the best, both girls taking turns as they sent the game's occupants all over.

"So do ya think that Blueberry guy is gonna show up this time?" Moppet's friend ask "Or is it gonna be another one of those Pie-Landers?"

"Keep playin' ta see." Moppet smiled back, not taking her eyes off the screen for a second "Maybe if we hit the right point counter we can see 'em all!"

Of all the times for Gene to hear the players talk such words about the Nicelanders, it had to be the day that he was unable to partake in the activities he had once reviled. It just wasn't fair, everything twisting and turning before him as he had no way to fixing. Fate was jeering him at the moment, EVERYONE was jeering. He could just FEEL and hear the others talking about him and the more the game continues around him.

" _Nnnnnugh!"_

The more pain he felt.

He couldn't pin-point it but it seemed the increase in activity combined with his already shattered nerves were causing more and more glitches but they didn't seem to show towards the front of the game.

" _Stop, stop, stop, STOP!"_

They were only isolated to him.

Back in the penthouse Gene's code box jumped and jittered, Mouse looking on in complete awe at what was transpiring before her.

"Uh-oh!"

"What is it?" asked Vanellope, crawling over towards the young Marine.

"Not good! NOT GOOD!" the woman said, not sure whether to grab the box or to apply another tool to it "Tha heck is tha big guy doin' out there?! It's like he's FORCIN' his code ta blow!"

Vanellope glitch-hopped towards the window, ducking low enough as not to let the other players see her but she could DEFINITLY see Gene.

"AH!"

He was huddled in the woods, sparks and lights flashing off him as he glitches, arms wrapped around his body as he arched in pain.

" _S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-Stop it, please! STOP IT, PLEASE!"_

"Mouse, MOUSE!" Vanellope skittered on her toes.

"Yeah kid?"

"Still got that gun thing that can make him fall asleep? We might need-!"

" _ **HEY, WATCH IT!"**_

Everyone within the apartment froze. Even Gene had to take a moment to look around, wondering just where in the arcade such a sound had come from.

" _W-Who was-?"_

" _ **DON'T PUSH ME AROUND!"**_

Even though were still in play Felix and Ralph kept their eyes sharp, trying to locate the source of the scream.

" _It's close by…."_ Felix whispered to the Wrecker above " _Just can't see it."_

Ralph focused in but he too was also unable to see the source. Moppet sure wasn't the one who scream, neither had her friend but….

"Boys, don't shove!"

Litwak?

Unbeknownst to those inside, another battle was happening but this one was not of points or pie.

Outside the flickering cabinet another scuffle was going on, a large boy in red looking down at a smaller boy in blue, neither of the two backing down.

"You're just gettin' in my way!" the boy in red shouted towards the smaller boy "Can't I play a game without way buggin' me?!"

"But ya got in front of me!" the blue boy retorted "I was here first anyway so why do you have to shove ME around!"

"Boys, there is no need for rough-housin' here." Litwak said as he took both boys by the backs of their collar, pulling them back "Less ya wanna get kicked out, stop it!"

"Then tell him ta leave me alone!" said the bigger boy.

"NO! You leave ME alone!" said the other "You're always gettin' in tha way and wrecking things like the big gorilla you are!"

The larger boy looked HURT at the comment, a few people looking over and only adding fuel to the fire.

"W-What did ya call me?"

The smaller boy quickly got the hint that the wrong word had been said but he didn't stand down, no matter how scared he was. He was tired of being pushed around as much as the big boy was and even if he were outsized he wasn't going to bow out.

"Just get outta my way." The boy in blue said "I'm not scared of bein' WRECKED."

"I WRECK things?" said the boy in red, putting his hands to his hip as he moved closer to his smaller adversary, making certain to ensure he felt as closed-in as possible "Ya know what? I'd rather WRECK things than be some puny lil PIPSQUEAK like you!"

"I'm not a PIP-!"

"SHRIMP!" the big boy interpreted "Can't even REACH the stupid games, you're so small!"

"STOP IT!"

"Need a ladder to play?! No wonder you SUCK at these games! You're too small to play 'em, too small do do ANYTHIN'!"

Moppet and her friend had stopped playing for a moment, ducking between the game and the wall as the scene continued to unfold. As INTERESTING as the sight was, the two girls sure didn't want to find themselves dragged into the middle of a fight.

What was going to happen?

The entire arcade wanted to know.

"What?" the boy in red said, looking down at the boy in blue "Have nothing to say?!"

The boy in blue trembled, his fist clenched tight as he held them to his side. He remained silent but there was a tremble about him everyone saw. Suddenly, the boy in red look down and noticed a tear rolling down his cheek.

Crying?

Not a good sign.

"ACK!" the bigger boy called out. He had wanted the smaller boy to stop messing with him but crying? He never intended him to cry "W-Wait! I'm sorry! You're not a pipsqueak!"

The boy in blue looked up, tears on his cheeks but anger in his eyes.

"N-NO!" he shouted "No, I'M NOT!"

Before anyone had a chance to move, things took a turn for the worst. The smaller boy reached up and SHOVED the larger as hard as he could but in doing so BOTH boys went tumbling back.

"KIDS!"

The two called out, the larger one in red holding onto the boy in blue's arms as they body toppled over and with one massive CRASH they both rocked the Fix-it-Felix cabinet off it's feet!

"AAAH!" screamed Moppet as she quickly pushed her friend out of the way "Watch where you're goin' guys!"

While the two had felt some pain from the impact, the reaction inside was FAR greater.

The slight 'BUMP' from the outside felt threw the game violently from the inside, the entire area tilted downwards to the left as the cabinet lifted off its feet, people going in all directions.

"Whoa, WHOOOA!" Ralph cried out as he gripped onto the landing as tightly as he could.

"AAAAAAAAURGH!"

"FELIX!"

The Wrecker extended an arm and caught Felix in the nick of time by the nape of his collar but the two weren't the only ones hanging on for dear life.

"EVERYONE HANG ON!" Mary cried as she and the other Nicelanders grabbed onto ANYTHING that was nailed down, many of them screaming in fear.

"NYAAAAAAAAAAUGH!" Gene cried out as he two was forced back, quickly reaching out for the nearest tree in order to keep from crashing RIGHT into the apartments and even as he did so, he KNEW his toes were just dangling right at the edge of the screen. To his luck, everyone was far too preoccupied outside to notice. It felt like forever but the game slowly, SLOWY began to return to its position…..

But the trouble was not over.

The game landed back in place loud enough on the outside but on the inside? On the inside, it felt as if an earth-splitting quake had hit the game!

" _ **EVERYONE!"**_ Felix shouted _**"CABINATE QUAKE!"**_

People everywhere in the game shook and ducked for cover, the violent vibrations threatening to bring the entire building down as bricks rained onto the ground. Inside the penthouse, Mouse and Vanellope held tightly onto each other as not to get lost within the madness.

"Hang on kid!"

"D-D-Ditto, Mouse!" Vanellope said, her teeth rattling.

The Nicelanders tried their best to keep steady, those who were not lucky enough to find holdings bouncing about like rubber balls.

"H-Hang on guys!" Mary called out, forcing herself down with Lucy and Nel between a door "It'll be over in a minute! It'll be over in a minute!"

Meg's pained cry was heard as the periwinkle Nicelander was thrown right into the wall next to the window, the woman knocked out cold.

"Meg!"

Meg could not hear a word nor could she see the trouble that was headed her way.

Only a few feet away one of the hall wardrobes slowly started to topple over, Meg right in the path of the massive thing. Mary let out a gasp as her feet threw her forward, forgetting that she was just in just as much danger as her friend.

"Megan, WAKE UP!"

The little woman stirred only to see the looming wardrobe inching closer to her. She was petrified, unable to move as she let out a scream but-!

"MOVE!"

"OH!"

Mary.

Mary's speed was miraculous as she was able to save Meg….

"MARY, LOOK OUT!"

But not herself.

The shadow the wardrobe fell upon the woman and despite everything she tried to do, all the moves she could have made there was no escaping it. She took a breath and tried to move out of the way through a corner but she was already caught, the wardrobe SLAMMING down just mere inches from her head and pushing her back with such force-!

" _ **MARY!"**_

That she was sent sailing out of the open window!

Mary's terrified scream came from above both Ralph and Felix, the two men having landed on one of the rails of the building and for a second they did not realize what had happened.

"What that-?!"

"Oh, NO!"

Mary continued to fall, the pavement getting closer by the second but someone was already on the move to rescues her.

"I gotcha, Mary!" Ralph said as he jumped to the ground, hands out to catch her "I GOTCHA-!"

Thundering footsteps.

A massive shadow.

Ralph looked up, his view of Mary obstructed as something ELSE hovered above him.

"OOH!"

And that thing had caught Mary.

The landing was much softer than the woman had expected, all things good on her part, but that didn't mean she wasn't left dizzy and confused. She slowly sat up, her head spinning as she looked about.

"R-Ralph?" she said in a soft voice "I-Is that-?"

" _ **ARE YOU OKAY!?"**_

That wasn't Ralph's voice.

Mary gasped, quickly turning to see a panic stricken GENE holding her in his hands, his eyes clear to display that even though SHE was the one who had taken the fall it was HE who felt the most fear.

"Please tell me you're alright!" Gene begged, looking over the woman "N-NO bruises! No scraps! You didn't break anything did you?!"

Ralph could only look with his mouth agape as Gene stood over him, at a complete lost for words on what he should do.

" _G-Genie? Mary?"_

Mary too was silent, her eyes wide as he looked at her fiancé. She just could not respond.

"Mary? Mary!" Gene begged again "Say something! Anything! Any-!"

" _Geeeeeeeeeene."_

The Mayor jolted, his head turning for the other voice.

"Felix?"

" _Geeeeene!"_

The man looked up, seeing the game's hero had resorted to his in-game pose, his smile bright but also filled with fear.

"Felix? What's-?"

Gene looked around, noticing that Ralph too had gone to his in-game pose as had the others.

What was going on?

" _Stand still….."_

" _What?"_

Felix's eyes darted back and forth between Gene and the sky-box _"Just-! Just stand! STILL!"_

"I…I don't understand what's-?"

"Hello?"

Another voice?

Not a Nicelander.

Not another character.

No.

It couldn't have been….

Gene's blood ran cold, his pupils shrinking as he slowly turned and there, there looking back at him was none other than Moppet, the girl looking towards the bizarre figure within the game. Of course, from her point of view Gene looked like a collection of pixels.

A BIG collection of pixels with a tiny pink figure in his hands.

"Hey!" the girl laughed, her eyes still glued on Gene "Maybe that bump brought something out!"

Mary covered her mouth in shock and quickly looked up, Gene so terrified that he could not move, his entire body starting to shake.

" _Honey! Honey, listen to me!"_

Gene could only hear the sound of his drumming heartbeat, the glowing in his chest growing brighter and brighter the more fearful he became. Mary was in a panic herself, trying to figure out what to do but if she were to make any moves herself she could only make things WORSE. She couldn't let the player see too much but what good was that when Moppet was still looking at them.

Moppet looked around, finding herself alone at the cabinet, the split-second move giving Mary just enough time to rush to an open window near her and scamper back into the apartments. Once inside she gave Gene's ripped shirt a tug, still trying anything to get to him.

" _Dear, just don't panic! Just don't panic!"_

Moppet had returned her eyes towards Gene, moving even closer than before.

"Ya know, ya look a lil familiar." The girl said, a finger reaching out towards the screen "Ya look like….ya look like the Blueberry Pie guy. Scept bigger."

Her finger inched closer to the screen, closer to Gene.

"A LOT bigger!"

As soon as Moppet touched the screen….

 ***GLITCH!***

"Oh!"

Even if Moppet had only touched the screen, to Gene she might as well have touched his directly on the forehead. The entire game flashed brightly, the dark arcade lighting up like a star before the perplexed girl. Games that were around even had to pause for a moment or two, having never seen such a reaction before.

Moppet blinked, still trying to figure out EXACTLY what had happened but as she took a look at the screen Gene was still there, still looking as nervous as ever as pixelated beads of sweat popped on screen next to him.

Someone had to know the answer to all of this.

"Hey, Mr. Litwak!"

With Moppet gone the residence of the game were free to look up, Gene still frozen in place.

"Gene!" shouted Felix from the roof "Gene, move!"

"Sh-sh-sh-sh-she-!"

"Run!" shouted Ralph from the ground "Before she comes back!"

"Sh-sh-sh-she saw it!" Gene stammered, a few glitches flickering through him "Sh-sh-sh-sh-she caught me! SHE-!"

Ralph stepped back noticing the Gene was looking worse and worse by the second, none of their words reaching him.

"Gene, ya gotta move!" Ralph called up to the man "Don't make me THROW ya back into tha woods because I'll find a way! I will! I-!"

" _What did ya say happened again?"_

Litwak!

"Honey, RUN!"

Another glitch hit Gene, his mind returning to him.

"HUH!?"

The big man looked next to him, Mary waving a hand towards him "They're almost here!"

Once more, Mary's appearance had been the key to getting Gene out of another jam. The entire crew could hear Ltiwak's footsteps coming closer and just as soon as the man was an inch away the Mayor DOVE into the woods, landing none too gracefully on his side. Felix, Ralph and the Nicelanders quickly got back into place, not a pixel off for those outside to see.

"I'm telling ya Mr. Litwak…." Moppet said "It was the Blueberry guy! But he was HUGE!"

"Huge, ya say?" the proprietor of the arcade said with a chuckle "That would make him a bit harder ta throw."

"I'll say! He looked bigger than RALPH! He could wreck the buildin' in a single punch!"

"That would be a sight ta see…." The man said as he got up to the screen but as he peered down, he saw no one but the usual players awaiting the next turn "Hmmm, now tell me again where ya saw this giant Nicelander sweetie?"

"Wait, he's GONE?" Moppet said as she dashed before the screen "No way! He can't be gone!"

"Guess he didn't wanna stay for TOO long."

"He was here, I swear!" Moppet said as she began to fiddle with the joystick, making Felix hop all around "He was big an' red! An' he had that lil pink lady in his hands!"

"Maybe it was another hidden animation." Litwak smiled "Somethin' ya gotta do something special for in order ta bring it up again?"

"But I don't know what I did!" the girl said, the disappointment clear in her voice "I mean…those guys hit tha cabinet so maybe THAT brought it up?"

"Hopefully not." The arcade owner said he walked away from the game "As fun as it is findin' all these hidden animations, we can't go around wreckin' like Ralph, okay?

The two finally disappeared from view, the final moments of the day painful to everyone inside. Once the doors had been closed, the locks secure everyone within the game collapsed where they stood. Never in their lives had they felt so on edge, the only thing coming closer being that of the near out-of-order.

"HOO!" Ralph breathed sitting up from the sidewalk "Is everyone okay?"

"I-I think so." Felix said nervously, climbing down the building ladders to rejoin Ralph, sitting on the steps next to him "Thankfully, there's not too much damage in tha apartments but-!"

A figure zipped past the two, the only thing any eyes caught was a pink blur.

"Miss Mary?"

"Gene, I'm here!" the woman called as she continued to rush towards the woods "Don't worry about a thing! Everything will be fine!"

Gene kept himself hidden in the thick of the forest, his back turned away from the others, his figure slumped.

"Did you see the way she looked at me?"

Mary stopped in her tracks, the man's voice coming out in such a frightful manner.

"D-Dear?"

"She brought Litwak over…" the man continued to warble on to himself "He could have seen us…."

"That?" Mary said in a soft tone, walking a little closer to the man "Honey, it's okay. Everything came out fine in the end and-!"

" _ **SHE ALMOST CAUGHT US!"**_

"AH!"

Mary fell over on her side from the outburst, Gene turning to face her with a crazed look of fear in his face, his chest lighting up again.

"Oh Programmers! OH PROGRAMMERS!" he glitched violently "I NEARLY GOT IS CAUGHT! I NEARLY GOT US UNPLUGGED! I-!"

"Settle down!" the woman said as she wrapped herself around the man's side, doing her all to embrace him "It's over. No one is the wiser and we can all-!"

"THERE HE IS!"

Mary squeaked loudly, falling back for Gene to catch her in his large hands once more and as the two looked up they could see them coming.

Who?

The East Niceland residence.

"He couldn't run THAT far!" Quasar growled, leading the charge "I can't believe you'd do something so STUPID! Something so RECKLESS!"

"Hold on a moment! What is going on here?!" Mary demanded as she stamped her foot on the ground "What is this bringing everyone back here?"

"Don't act as if you don't know!" the larger character growled, stepping over Mary "He broke the cardinal rule; never let the player spy you out of character!"


	22. Chapter 22- Shout

Chapter Twenty Two- Shout

By the time the arcade had closed, there was already a crowd lining up outside of Fix-it-Felix Jr. People had seen the events, they could hear the shouts and they were hungry for action but they knew there were limits.

While a few brave souls did sneak their way through the tram tunnel a majority of eyes stayed on the OUTSIDE of the game. After all, things had gotten EXCITING but considering there was someone within who could EASILY flatten them with one hit they knew it best to stay within the safety of the main station.

And that person with the hands?

Not Ralph.

* * *

"Alright, ALRIGHT! Settle down!" Felix said as he began pushing the two sides back, trying his best to avoid any confrontations "What is tha problem THIS time?!"

"Ya know DARN well what the problem is, Fix-It!" shouted Quasar, his neighbors behind him "We were THIS close from bein' spotted thanks to Jumbo back here!"

Felix felt his skin prickle over at the mere recount of the incident; the way that Moppet had looked down on them all, the way she had gotten so close within the game…

He shrugged it off, returning his focus towards the other characters.

"Okay, I understand your concern over it but there is no reason for ya ta start a RIOT over it!"

"An' why NOT?! Had Litwak seen him, he would have gotten the game unplugged!"

"NO, HE WOULD NOT!"

Everyone looked down, Mary glaring up at the larger characters in anger.

"Is there a moment where you are NOT blowing your top?!" the woman snapped "It's almost as if you're just DIGGING around for reasons to be upset!"

"W-wait, Mary!"

The little woman looked up, Gene sitting above her with his fingers pressed onto the bridge of his nose.

"Okay. LOOK." The man said, his voice rough "Mary, they have a good reason to be upset."

"Upset enough to shout fire and brimstone?!"

"It's not as if we've never been through something SIMILAR, have we NOT?!" Gene shot back, scaring Mary a bit. He inhaled deeply, breathing out slowly to settle his nerves "Everyone, I just moved too fast. I wasn't trying to get any of us in trouble."

"My left foot you weren't!" shouted Quasar, pointing an accusing finger at the giant Nicelander "What the hell was going through your head to make you jump out like that?!"

"If you MUST KNOW-!" the Nicelander said as he stooped closer to the space-fighter, many of the other residence QUICKLY backing away "I was just trying to help Mary! The situation was DIRE and I lept before I could-!"

"You left your cover just so you could save HER?!" Quasar retorted as he pointed a finger at Mary "All of this, over HER!"

Gene's face turned even redder, his brows furrowing "HEY! I just didn't want her to get HURT! What else was I supposed to do?!"

"Ralph was right there to catch her!" the other character shouted back, Ralph standing on the sidelines.

"Hold on a moment." The Wrecker spoke up as he walked towards the two "Give tha guy a break. He didn't see me an'…..an', if tha same were ta happen with Vanellope n' me I would have done tha same thing."

The two Nicelanders looked rather surprised that of all people, RALPH was speaking up for them. The big Wrecker looked nervous, a little embarrassed to be put on the spot as such but he stood his ground against the others.

"An' 'sides that, there really was no harm done. Think those two kids who SLAMMED inta us did more harm than Litwak an' tha other girl. At least they seemed AMUSED by what they say."

It seemed that the words were coming so easy to Ralph, Gene envious that he couldn't even keep his thoughts together long enough to explain himself.

Perhaps maybe now people would LISTEN.

"There is still no excuse!" Quasar carried on, not about to let either Nicelander off the hook "That is still no excuse for what he did!"

"Dude, BACK OFF!" Ralph shouted as he took a step before Quasar "Seriously, what the heck is your PROBLEM!? We've been goin' outta our way to make sure NO ONE over in East Niceland is in danger an' yet you're actin' as if Gene's been stompin' on ya since we opened up! _**YA HAVE NO REASON TA ACT THIS PENT UP!**_ "

"I have enough reason. We all do." Quasar said "All it takes is ONE. ONE slip up and a game is toast. ONE mistake and everyone is DEAD. ONE useless byte and your life is over!"

Mary scowled, her chubby cheeks flashing red in anger as she knew the comments were slung towards both Gene and herself. She wouldn't let the space-man win though as he was using all his advantages over her to push her back down.

Despite it all, she had to defend herself for once.

"Young man…."

Everyone looked down, Mary approaching them in a calm and composed manner, not a hair out of place nor a step shaking.

She may have been small but she was going to make her presence known and felt.

"You worries are felt all over." The woman said, her voice calm enough but both Ralph and Felix could hear the anger within, the very thought of it making them nervous "And as we have told you before, if you are so concerned about the situation that is happening we can send you and all of your companions to other places of rest until things are finally fixed. So there is no need for you to act as if this is the end of the world."

"It might as well be!" the space-man shouted back, refusing to let an NPC, Mary especially, talk him into a corner "And-! And worse than that-!"

Mary crossed her arms as she threw Quasar are stone-eyed glare; she WANTED to hear his excuse this time.

Gene had found himself playing spectator again and for once it seemed as if no one noticed that he was there. It was a welcomed feeling but he could not help but worry what would come from such a confrontation between his fiancée and a larger adversary.

Up above, Vanellope and Mouse were getting a bird's eye view of the whole thing, the two exchanging worried looks.

"Think this is tha safest place ta be?" asked the little racer. Mouse gave a little nod, sinking onto the ground.

"Phew, even tha fights in HD don't have this much heat!"

Back on the ground things were indeed starting to heat up with a nice portion of East Niceland still SHOUTING their concern over the events of the day, Quasar of course leading the way.

"This would be the PERFECT time to reset, Felix!" the space-man shouted, many echoing his agreements "Reset and this won't happen again!"

"NO!" the repairman snapped back "We told ya before! Mouse has this under control so there is no need ta-!"

"What is goin' on here?!"

Everyone stopped, turning to see Calhoun entering the game with a look of shock upon her face.

"Good NIGHT! Does this place always get this heated when I'm not around?!"

"Sarge, ya gotta back us up here!" said someone from within the crowd.

"Um, with WHAT?!"

"Ya know what happened! Gene jumped outta character! He almost got us caught!"

"Wait, wait, WAAAAAIT!" the marine shouted "I've been at work all day an' I keep gettin' tha news in PIECES! Can someone, someone with an OUNCE of sanity in their minds tell me what happened?!"

"Tammy, just let me." Felix sighed as he took ahold of his wife's hand "We….we just had an incident."

The taller woman arched a brow towards her husband "INCIDENT?"

"Y-Yeah. Some kids were rough-housin' near tha game an' they bumped inta us. Nearly sent us on our sides."

"I can vouche for that." Ralph nodded "Longest feelin' of hangin' on for dear life I've ever had."

"But then-!"

"But then HE jumped out like the big moron he is!" Quasar interrupted "And to make things worse, one of the kids spotted him!"

"WHAT?!"

"No, no, NO! That's not what happened!" Felix growled in frustration as he turned back towards Quasar "Will ya just STOP an' let us TALK!? Goodness!"

"Wait, so Gene jumped out for the kid or tha kid MADE Gene jump-" Calhoun said "Guys, talk CLEARLY. None of ya are makin' a lick'a sense!"

"Ya wanna know tha full story, then FINE!" growled Quasar, pointing at Mary "This _**THING**_ falls out of the window an' rather than lettin' Ralph take care of business, HE jumps out and gets spotted!"

Calhoun looked up towards Gene, the Mayor going from nervous to PANICKED at the very sight of her eyes.

"Is this true, Mayor?"

The inner workings of the Nicelander's mind and code were already beginning to go overboard, his fear rising in his core and only spreading. He hunched over slightly, covering the sides of his head as he began to glitch, only adding to the fear of those below.

"A-A-A-A-AH, ye-ye-ye-yes! I-I-I-I me-me-me-mean!"

"Sir, sir! Settle down!" cried Felix, jumping up and waving his arms about "There's no reason to be upset!"

"She FELL! SHE FELL!" Gene managed to say, his voice returning to normal "What did you EXPECT me to do?! JUST LET HER FALL!"

"Of course not, Genie." Ralph called up "Just gotta say I really didn't expect it!"

"Fr-fr-from the way you're putting it, you EXPECTED me to watch her fall!" Gene growled, the anger clear in his eyes "Is that it?! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED TO HAPPEN?!"

Everyone, from Nicelander to hero to bad guy, backed away in caution. The wrong buttons had been pushed, the wrong switches had been flipped and from the looks of things Gene was about to CRASH!

"Gene! CALM DOWN!" Mary said, the only one remaining close to the glitching Mayor "For your sake, just calm down! If you're worried about ME, I'm fine! See?!"

Gene's attention was not focused on his love but rather the one who had brought upon the argument to begin with.

"YOU!"

Quasar jolted as the huge man towered over him.

"You have a LOT of nerve stirring up such a crowd because of this!"

It was unnerving having the mammoth Mayor scowling down at him, especially when Quasar was so used to looking down upon him.

"H-How is any of this MY fault?!"

"You just can't stop." Gene growled, his voice rumbling "For a second, for a minuet….you just won't STOP and for whatever reason! _**I DON'T KNOW!**_ "

Gene's voice came out like a blast, knocking Quasar over on his back.

"You unruly hooligan! I've done everything I can to keep my distance from you! I don't even want to be NEAR you, PERIOD but I make ONE mistake! ONE while trying to keep Mary safe-!"

The big man growled, hands looking as if they were ready to clutch a throat.

" _ **WOULD YOU HAVE RATHER LET HER FALL?!"**_

Quasar was dumbfounded, silent with wide eyes as he looked upon Gene but as his own heart raced inside his chest he knew he couldn't let him win. He couldn't allow an NPC, no matter how big, win over him.

"Yes."

In a moment, it felt as if all the air had been sucked from them game.

Had he really said it?

Everyone looked over at the two, still as statues.

"What was that?"

"She….she would have come back." The space-man grunted as he got back to his feet, many seeing the slight tremble of his legs "She would have come back anyway!"

"B-But that doesn't-!"

"She has game immunity…so what was the point?" Quasar continued, his eyes locked upon Mary "Even if she cracked her fat head open, she would have been up and about a second later. But you risk OUR lives over HERS? Lives over people who can't respawn, over someone who CAN?!"

"That-! That's not the point!" Gene growled, his heart pounding like a drum inside his chest "I-I know she has in-game immunity! But-!"

"So why did you do it?" Quasar asked, turning the tables back upon Gene "Why would you risk the lives of EVERYONE here over-!"

" _ **BECAUSE I LOVE HER!"**_ Gene roared " _ **DOES THAT MEAN ANYTHING AT ALL TO YOUR EMPTY SKULLS?!"**_

"Gene, move off!" Mary said as she pulled the man's hand back "Don't raise your blood-pressure over this! He-!"

"It's as I said so many times…." Quasar snarled "All you lil twerps stick together, even if means bringin' down OTHERS."

"Excuse me." Mary piped in as she walked closer to the character "What Gene did ….ANYONE with a heart would have done for their loved one. Don't pretend that YOU wouldn't."

"Say that again, SMALL FRY?"

"If Hailey had fallen out of the window in your game, I KNOW you still would have caught her." The little woman said "Even if there was that knowing that she would respawn, you'd still save her because you LOVE HER."

Hearing those words from Mary, Hailey felt her cheeks blushing like mad. She may have been small but her words hit like a great weight but while Hailey may have been surprised at the statement it did nothing to push her boyfriend away.

If anything, it only made him ANGRIER.

"Yeah, in my own game." The man growled "IN MY OWN GAME WHICH BROKE ALL THANKS TO YOU!"

"It wasn't HER fault!" Gene roared, planting his hand between the two.

"No, right! It was YOURS!" Quasar quickly shot back, pointing an accusing finger at Gene "It's YOUR fault our game crashed! YOUR FAULT!"

"N-NO-! NO, IT ISN-!"

From his eye-view, everything was starting to blur and spark over, all his thoughts swirled in a sickening stew. Gene could no longer concentrate, he could no longer think. The only thing in his mind was anger, pure anger at ALL that were around him.

"It wasn't my fault! IT WASN'T MY FAULT!"

"Whoa, back away!" Ralph yelled as he placed an arm between himself and the others as Gene's symptoms grew worse "No one is blamin' ya for anythin' Genie, so just calm down!"

"They won't stop! THEY WON'T STOP!"

The lights began to flicker and the game began to twitch! Soon, everyone began to panic!

"He's gonna blow!" shouted someone.

"Get out before the game gets unplugged!" said another.

There was so much noise.

So much chaos

SO MUCH-!

SO MUCH-!

" _ **SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!"**_

Everyone stopped, eyes gazing upon the giant figure before them.

The FURIOUS giant figure.

"Shut up, SHUT UP, SHUT UUUUUUUUUUP!" Gene roared, slamming his foot hard upon the ground "Just-! ALL OF YOU, SHUT UP! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!"

Gene crumpled, moaning as his head felt as if hammers were banging inside. He was in so much pain, his body feeling as if he were breaking down pixel by pixel.

"I-I-I-I have ENOUGH going through my code right now….I DON'T NEED ANYMORE!"

Ralph stepped forward, feeling as if he were the only one with the strength to hold Gene back should he move.

"Okay, okay. We get ya, Big Guy. Just-! Just settle down or-!"

"OR WHAT?!" Gene snarled, turning back towards the Wrecker as he glitched violent, the usual blue of his eyes replaced by red.

Ralph froze in place, feeling overpowered; he recalled those moments in Sugar Rush when Candybug leered down at him, ready to slice his talon into his flesh, ready to crush his bones between his teeth. Gene wasn't nearly as large as Candybug but-

" _ **WHAT IS IT, RALPH?!"**_

He kept flashing back to him.

Ralph couldn't say anything.

He was just too scared.

"Ralph? Gene?" Felix finally piped in, torn between the two "Guys, don't-"

"What is the excuse this time, HERO?!"

Ralph snapped from his stupor, crying out "Mayor, wait a moment!"

"I wanna hear it!" the Nicelander bellowed "Tell me again how I'm draggin' this game down! TELL ME AGAIN WHY I WAS WRONG FOR TRYING TO HELP MARY!"

"I never said it was wrong!"

"Then why won't you guys shut up! Stop blaming me for everything! STOP HURTING US!"

"Gene, no one wants ta hurt YOU or tha Nicelanders!"

The heat of the argument brought more and more people around, a crowd forming as Gene quickly lost control. He was so dizzy but so angry.

"A-A-A-A-All I wanted to do was HELP! A-A-A-A-All I wanted to do was save MARY! Don't you understand that?! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

"We do, Big Guy!" Ralph said, making the mistake of rushing towards the Nicelander "But right now, ya gotta sit down, calm down an'-!"

Ralph hadn't even made it two steps before Gene SLAMMED his first upon his head, the entire crowd shouting out in horror.

"Here's an idea, RALPH."

The Wrecker was stunned for a second and quickly reached up to grab the Nicelander's hand but Gene wasn't haven't it. He pulled the Bad Guy back so hard and fast that Ralph lost his footing, his knees dragging into the turf.

"How about _**YOU**_ sit?!"

" _ **GENE!"**_

With a mighty shove Ralph was bowled over into the crowd, all watching as Ralph tumbled head over feet right into the side of the apartment, hitting the side with such force that both Vanellope and Mouse felt. Vanellope let out a scream of horror as she watched her friend hit the building.

" _ **RAAALPH!"**_

"Kid, wait!" Mouse called out but it was too late, the racer glitching-hopping her way down to the lawn.

"Urgh…." The Wrecker moaned, coming to "Wh-why is everyone-?

"Ralph!"

"GAH!"

The man felt something tight grip around his neck, his eyes darting about until he saw Vanellope embracing him in fear, her little body trembling as he heard sobs.

"Kid?"

"Are ya okay?!" the girl sniffed, so scared and so concerned "You're not hurt are ya?!"

"Wait, what happened?" the big man asked "Why is everyone-?

And then it hit him.

The Wrecker looked towards him, seeing Gene still glaring at him in anger but…

"Holy-!"

There was something to the glitched Nicelander's look, his stance. He looked frozen in place, lost in the depths of his own mind and anger. Ralph hopped to his feet, holding Vanellope in his hands as he waved towards both Mayor and Mary.

"Gene! Wake up!"

Nothing.

"C'mon, WAKE UP, GENIE!"

*GLITCH!*

The lights flickered and the game shook but suddenly Gene came to with a sharp gasp. He stood up, eyes wide and frightened but back to their familiar shade of blue.

"O-OH MY!"

Many below kept their distance from the Nicelander, not wanting to get in the way should he go on another warpath but Gene could not recall anything, could not recall a moment of his own actions or what had transpired only seconds before.

He breathed out hard, feeling as if the vice around his head had suddenly been yanked off, the rush hitting him.

"I-! Wh-what happened?!"

"You hurt Ralph!"

Gene twitched, his attention back on the crowd.

"I-I what?"

Now the others had gathered around Ralph, encircling him as if they meant to protect him.

"You HURT Ralph!"

The Mayor looked down at Mary, the little woman in pink at a lost for words, and then returned his focus on Ralph who was still backed towards the apartment looking worried and nervous.

"Ralph!"

Both Ralph and Vanellope shook as Gene's footsteps POUNDED on the ground towards them, the huge Nicelander looking frantically at the Wrecker below.

"Ralph, I-!"

Gene's words stopped in his throat as he looked down at the two, trying to get whatever he wanted in his mind out. He reached out a hand but-

"Ralph, I'm sorry! I never intended to-!"

"NO!"

Both Nicelander and Wrecker stopped, looking to see Vanellope standing between them.

"Kid?"

The girl frowned upwards at the giant Nicelander, her cheeks red and stained with tears.

"NO!"

"N-no WHAT, young lady?"

"KEEP AWAY FROM RALPH!"

A small glitch rippled through Gene once more, in disbelief at what the child had said.

"But young lady-!"

"You hurt Ralph…." The girl said, her voice so quiet yet so cold "HOW COULD YA DO THAT TO HIM?!"

"Miss Vanellope, please! I-! I didn't mean to hurt him, please believe me!"

"Yeah, kid." Ralph said, still feeling a tad sore as he rose to his feet "I-I just stepped in at the wrong time. Th-there's no real damage done."

"But Ralph-!"

"Vanellope, listen ta me. It was an ACCIDENT."

Vanellope was still far too shaken to hear Ralph, her mind focused squarely on making sure her friend was safe…

But was he safe around Gene?

"Go away!"

Gene paled, looking down at Vanellope.

" _E-Excuse me?"_

"Go away!" Vanellope shouted again, her arms held out between herself and Ralph, tears beading in her eyes again "If-! If ya can't be nice ta Ralph when he's tryin' ta help ya, GO AWAY!"

"But Miss Vanellope-!"

"The kid's right!"

Gene looked down, some of the characters finally getting the courage to surround him.

"You're a MENACE!"

"I just-!"

"How dare you hurt Ralph?! He did nothing to you!"

"I KNOW, but-!"

"Did you think you could do that to the rest of us?!"

"NO, I would NEVER-!"

The crowd grew louder and louder, their anger felt all over. Unable to take the noise herself, Calhoun raised her gun in the air and shot off several, well needed, warning shots.

"Okay, OKAAAAAY!" the Marine roared at the others "Programmers, you're all gonna start a freakin' RIOT tha way you're carryin' on!"

"We have good reason to do so." Hissed Quasar, his neighbors in agreement "You saw what that clumsy oaf did to Ralph. If it had been any one of us, it would have been an automatic GAME OVER!"

"I get it!" Calhoun growled, pushing Quasar back "Look kiddo, if all of ya would just STOP for a moment then there would be no worry of-!"

The ground quaked, the jolt enough to make Calhoun stumble on her feet. She turned around, watching Gene stomp his way from the apartments, Mary following at his heels.

"Dear, come back!"

"I got the message, Mary."

"Wait, wait, WAAAAIT!" Calhoun cried out as she followed the two "Hold on, Booty-Short! Where do ya think you're goin'?"

"Anywhere…" the Mayor began, giving everyone behind him a cold glare "That's far enough where I'm not a threat apparently."

"Wait a second sir." Felix piped in, trying to get his friend's attention "I know ya wanna get out but do ya think ya can even fit through tha tram tunnel? Can ya even get through considerin' tha glitch an' all?"

As mad as he was a crooked grin formed on Gene's face, the man placing a hand on his head.

"I thank you for your concern, Felix." His voice came out in a growl before turning to show EVERYONE just how angry he was "But that is _**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT**_ what I meant!"

Once more those below jumped in fear, Felix quickly tipping his hat down as he blushed in embarrassment " _I knew that. I KNEW that…."_

Gene scoped the others, some of them looking terrified while others looked just as angry and upset as him. It took a few moments but Gene realized just how much damaged he had caused even if the apartments were still in once place but the apartments didn't matter.

It was what he had done to Ralph that mattered to the eyes of the arcade.

Ralph remained near the apartments, his eyes still on the huge Nicelander as if he were awaiting him to say anything, do anything but he could not. Gene knew that no matter what he did, no matter what action he took to amend for the outburst no one would believe him. Even if he tried to explain the situation all would speak over him.

They would never give him a chance.

They would never listen.

They just wouldn't-

He curled his fingers into a fist, he took a deep breath….and then he walked back into the forest.

"Gene! Gene, WAIT!" Mary called in desperation, trying to catch up with her fiancé but his stride was much faster than her own and he was soon swallowed up by the darkness of the woods.

And there she stood alone.

"Y-ya sure you're okay, Stink Breath?" Vanellope shivered as she looked at the bump on Ralph's head but the man was no longer concerned with himself. He got up and walked over to Mary, the others gathered near her.

"Ralph!"

"Hey."

Vanellope turned, seeing Quasar and his buddies standing near her. There just wasn't something right to their stance, the way they were gathered over her. Flashbacks to her time as King Candy's 'glitch' returned to her, her pixels feeling jittery.

"Good job."

The little racer blinked, not sure she had heard the man correctly.

"Huh?"

"Good job kid." The space-man said, a few others nodding in agreement "Bout time someone put those worthless Nicelanders in their place."

The girl focused her sights forward, seeing from the crowd Mary. The little woman had fallen onto the ground, hands keeping her up as she knelt alone at the edge of the forest.

' _Bout time someone put those stupid Nicelanders in place._

 _Those stupid Nicelanders in place._

 _STUPID NICELANDERS._

Vanellope felt herself lowering into the ground once she realized what she had both said and done.

Miss Mary, the very Nicelander who had not only welcomed her into the game but also forgiven her those many months ago was no alone and hurt.

And people were CELEBRATING it.

They were CELEBRATING the pain Mary was going through and they were using Vanellope's voice as a means of doing so. The girl remembered when she had promised NEVER to let such things happen again but there she was, unable to speak as she could hear the larger character murmuring to themselves about the split she had caused in her actions to help Ralph.

Vanellope felt sick, she felt upset, she felt angry….but she didn't know what to do.

"Miss Mary?"

The girl raised her head up, watching as Felix approached the little woman and helped her off the ground.

"C'mon…" the repairman said with a sigh "Just give 'em some space, he'll come back around."

Mary remained hushed, her tiny hands folded together as she nodded.

"M-Miss Mary!"

The woman in pink looked up, Vanellope running towards her.

"I-!"

Vanellope took another look at Mary, the way the Nicelander had slouched over making her look even smaller than she normally was. The queasy feeling started to churn in the racer's stomach once more, the very thought of others using the woman's weakness against her.

" _I'm sorry."_

Ralph moved beside his friend "Kid?"

"I…I didn't mean to say that. I didn't mean to get everyone mad at you an' Mayor Gene."

The girl had dropped all her jokes aside, actually addressing the Nicelander but his proper title and much to EVERYONE'S shock…

Mary began to smile.

"Oh, that's fine dear." The woman replied, her tone sounding as if nothing had happened as it returned to the cheery chimes so many were used to "There's no need for you to get so worked up over us!"

She was hiding it.

She was hiding it all so well.

The adults knew better; Mary was concealing her grief of the moment, putting on a smile and bright eyes as not to arouse any more suspicion and worry to those around her but they all knew better. They knew it was just a cover.

VANELLOPE knew it was just a cover.

Vanellope began to glitch in small jolts at the woman, an unsteady grin breaking on her face.

"R-R-Ralph?"

"Yeah, kiddo?"

"I-I need ta get home…" the racer said, still forcing her smile as she took off with no hesitation "I-I need ta do somethin'!"

"Somethin'? What do ya-?"

By the time Ralph had a chance to look up the child was already gone, disappearing into the thick of the crowd.

Soon, there was no one left on the grass but three; one Wrecker, one Repairman, one Marine. The game was filled with a deathly, unworldly silence as everyone retreated to their homes but the game no longer felt like a home. All three wanted to do the right thing in the situation at hand but if either took a side, someone else would suffer.

Ralph back at the woods then back at the apartments, catching one last glimpse of Mary just as she walked in.

He remembered years ago when he told himself he wouldn't care about the Nicelander nor would he be bothered with them should they find themselves in trouble. He always reminded himself that FELIX could take care of things, that FELIX was the one with all the power.

But as he watched Mary, as he watched her get pushed down yet somehow trudge on, he couldn't push back how terrible he felt, how terrible he felt watching as her go through such a situation when all she wanted to do was protect the one person she loved with every pixel of her being.

Gene.

She loved him.

But some people in the arcade had made it out that if either Nicelander did anything, even saving the other from a game over, it was a problem, it was wrong, that they both should suffer.

Was this the arcade that Ralph said he would protect? Was this the arcade that touted him as the greatest hero to ever live?

Ralph didn't know anymore because from his point of view it felt like the exact same mind-set that he hated when he was 'just a bad guy' but now that he was a hero…

He didn't know what to do.


	23. Chapter 23- Lonely

Chapter Twenty Three- Lonely

"What's the progress, Mousey?"

The young Cadet sighed, shaking her head at her commanding officer.

"I'm no closer to figurin' this puzzle out than when I started. Tha only thing I've gotten so far is possibly CAVITIES from getting' blasted by all these power-ups though."

Felix looked crestfallen at the news, removing his cap as he held it to his knees.

"Jimminy-Jammany. Did….did my hammer really cause that much damage ta tha whole thing?"

"Stop blamin' yourself, Skinny." Mouse said, a hopeful smirk appearing on her face "If anythin' that real problem in all'a this comes from how long Gene refused ta seek treatment in tha first place."

Mouse looked back into the code room, the glowing boxes of all the characters floating about, Gene's situated right in the middle with the massive mutated code resting atop his own.

"Not that I'm angry at tha guy. I actually feel kinda sorry for him. He didn't know any of this would happen but I still wish he had tha sense ta go ta someone, ANYONE, when his symptoms started poppin' up."

"Well, with tha way people have been actin' can ya really BLAME him for takin' advantage of it?" Ralph said with a gruff voice. Calhoun turned, noticing just how worn and tired the Wrecker looked.

"Okay, Wreck-It? What's your case?"

"It's nothin', Sarge. Nothin'."

Liar.

Mouse looked about, noticing that one head was missing.

"Where's the kid?"

"She…she said she needed ta go home…" Ralph said nervously "'Sides. Might not be a good idea keepin' her up, don't ya think?"

"Hmm, well. She said she wanted ta help but if she needs tha rest. I can hold the fort down!"

"You've been runnin' all over yourself, Mouse." Calhoun said towards her Cadet "I know you've got your head in this but even YOU have your limits!"

"But I just can't stop now!" the younger character said, almost pouting "One hour? TWO? THREE! Just give me THREE MORE HOURS for tonight an' THEN I'll rest, okay? Please, Sarg? PLEASE?"

"Cadet Orzela."

"Sarge, I WANNA do this. I wanna fix tha Pie-Muncher's code right without havin' to do a-!"

Felix frowned deeply, putting his foot down "Mouse, NO! No, I am not lettin' a FMR goin' through!"

"Yeah, what he said." Mouse chimed in, thumbing over to Felix. The look on Calhoun's face was grim, the woman shaking her head in dismay.

"Felix, what if it's our only chance, tha last option we have?"

"Did ya HEAR what everyone was sayin' out there? Tha way they GLEEFULLY CHEERED ta have someone rewritten?" the little man fumed, surprising both his wife and friend "I-! I-!"

Felix tried to recompose himself, not wanting to speak out of term in front of the others.

"Tha past year has been rough. If I can say anythin' there hasn't been a year where things have been perfect but if there is one thing I have promised myself it's that my friend would be taken care of. ALL of my friends."

Ralph couldn't help but feel a small, bashful, smile forming on his face as Felix continued his speech.

"An' it hurts me ta tha very depths of my code that tha arcade that I have sworn ta protect is so willin' ta throw someone under tha bus because they think they're of no value! I went through this stuff in tha eighties with both tha guys AN' Ralph! I ain't goin' through it anymore!"

"Whoa, settle down Felix." Calhoun said, putting a hand on the man's head "Get any madder ya may bust outta here too."

"I'm serious, Tammy! Seein' 'em just gang up on Gene like that? It…it reminded me when I stopped myself durin' all those fights with Ralph."

The big man rolled his eyes "Aw, c'mon Slim. Don't blame yourself for that."

"I didn't wanna be confrontational. I wanted ta make sure everyone was taken care of but in tha end NO ONE was taken care of an' it's happenin' AGAIN only THIS TIME I have even MORE people tryin' ta sway my side, tryin' ta tell me that tha only real way ta be a hero is ta abandon people I care about."

More weight was coming down upon Ralph as he felt the pressure that Felix had endured for years. It was indeed one thing to be a hero but to be torn between friends and people who claimed to be them was another.

"Felix."

The smaller man looked up at his friend, those big blue eyes going DEEP into Ralph's code.

 _Darn it, Felix!_

"Buddy, you're doin' tha best job that ya can all things considered an' I KNOW Mary appreciates tha help you've-!"

"MARY!"

The taller characters moved back as Felix hopped into the air.

"Oh! Oh, I need to check on her!" the Repairman scurried off.

"Hey, it might be a little too late!" said Calhoun as she followed "Give her some rest, Slim! She doesn't-!"

Felix was already near the Mayoral suite, knocking on the door.

"Miss Mary? Miss Mary are ya in?"

"Felix, she might be asleep." Said Calhoun "Let her rest."

The man rubbed his hands together "She needs ta know. She needs ta know that things are gonna be alright an' I haven't-!"

The door slowly opened with a creek much to the surprise of those in front of it.

"M-Miss Mary?"

With caution, the characters moved in, the apartment dark and still.

"Miss Mary!" Felix called as he walked about "Miss Mary are ya in here?!"

Ralph's heart began to race in panic; the apartment was too still, to quiet. SOMETHING had to be wrong.

"Felix?"

Calhoun could hear the worry in Ralph's voice, his eyes darting about.

"Felix, where is she?!"

* * *

The deep woods of Niceland spanned out a lot further than what people knew. For many in Litwak's, they believed the game only went as far as Ralph's stump but the original residence knew more than that. They had traveled far into the woods in their many years in the arcade but they were careful to stay within a close enough distance that they could still see the lights of their beloved apartments.

To journey out that far into the woods would be foolish for the small people, the land in their own backward made specifically to scare and frightened them, as if only to remind them how small and defenseless they really were.

 _ **STOMP, STOMP, STOMP**_

Small?

Not everyone.

A few woodland animals felt the sound of footsteps coming near them but these were not the footsteps of an angry Wrecker but rather that of a massive and ANGRY Nicelander.

 _ **STOMP STOMP STOMP!**_

Gene barreled his way through the woods, much too angry to process full words, the only thing on his mind were the reminders that no matter what he did, no matter where he went someone would say something. Someone would say something as to how he was putting the entire game in danger.

They were not letting up, the characters knowing full well that what had happened to the Nicelander was out of his control, was out of his hands.

Yet they still blamed him, they still pushed him away.

The images continued to repay in his head, the way they screamed at him, the way they laughed at him. They were RELENTLESS, they were so callous and despite how large he was, despite how EASY it was for him to just take them and give them a good throw he knew it would be used against him.

He could not touch them, he could not defend himself. He was as weak as ever despite being so BIG.

*GLITCH!*

And the realization of this made him ANGRIER.

"L-L-Lousy bunch of L-L-L-LOUTS!" he glitched, his arms reaching out to shove over a large tree that was in his way.

There was so much pent up anger in the Nicelander's body that he felt right on the edges of EXPLODING but he no longer cared.

He might was well explode.

Take everyone out.

Watch them scream and run for what they had done, for what they had said.

He stopped, breathing hard, body shaking. He felt all of it, all of the power and fury welling inside his chest. His hands were just ACHING to grab ahold of something, to break it with ease.

He needed a release, he needed to-!

" _ **RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAURGH!"**_

With a mighty roar, Gene felt the dam within breaking. He reached for the nearest tree, his massive and strong hands RIPPING it from the ground. He heaved the heavy piece of wood over his head and LAUNCHED it into the air, the thing sailing out of view only to crash with a thud some distance away.

But he wasn't done yet.

It just wasn't enough for the Nicelander, he needed MORE destruction, MORE things to WRECK. He could still see their faces at him and all he could do was pretend that the trees around him were THEM.

EVERYONE.

He swung a fist and it cut through several trees like butter, he picked up the logs and swung them around but he wanted more and MORE. Every ounce of strength that he had he used, tearing through the woods with no pause, no restraint!

" _ **YOU THINK I'M A MONSTER! HERE'S YOUR MONSTER!"**_

The animals that remained near hid, cowering back as this mammoth creature lay waste to the forest and after so many moment of anger, of chaos, he began to slow down. The rush began to ebb, he could feel his strength beginning to fade. He felt exhausted, his middle feeling empty and his heart thumping hard against his chest.

He heaved a few times, dropping the tree in his hands onto the ground with a thud. He was gulping in air like a fish, trying to catch his breath as his head spun.

"N-Not….not weak…." He inhaled sharply "N-not we-!"

*GLITCH!*

"A-Aah!"

The man cringed in pain, his entire body feeling the sharp twang of the glitch but it was just the thing to bring him back to a state of mind where he realized what he had done.

He finally stopped, looking about to see the utter MESS he had caused.

"G-goodness." He said, his usual soft voice returning to him as he looked about in pure awe "Did….did I do all of this?"

The entire area around him lay in waste, splintered trees and broken rocks EVERYWHERE. He looked down at himself, dirty, cut, and splinters in his fingers.

What was happening to him?

He looked to the side, seeing the forest creatures all huddling near the edges of the grove, all looking terrified at the giant.

"W-Wait…" Gene as he slowly approached them "I wasn't trying to-"

No sooner had he approached them did they all turn and dart off for their lives, leaving the Nicelander alone. He stood back up and looked about; he couldn't stay here, he didn't want to stay here…..

But where else could he go?

*GLITCH!*

Another glitch?

They were becoming more and more frequent, more and more painful. The Nicelander was near petrified with pain, his hands reaching up for his chest as his heart drummed on inside of him, the bright light of his code illuminating the entire forest. It was like some sort of beacon, a beacon that Gene did not want to be for if people saw it they would only say MORE against him.

He had to keep moving.

He had to get as far away from everyone as he could.

" _J-Just keep going….Just keep going Genie…."_

And continue on he did. As the woods went on, Gene found himself becoming more and more swallowed up by the great trees. He discovered that the further he went in, the larger the trees became. The ones that he had knocked down previously were quite the size themselves but now the man found himself having to crane his neck up significantly in order to even get a glance at the leaves.

Even as a giant, there were still so many that were bigger than him and for just a moment, for just a little bit he felt better. He felt better knowing that there was at least some place he hadn't outgrown.

"I just hope it doesn't rain…." The man said to himself "But then again, the canopy is so THICK here can rain even get through?"

A small sliver of light hit the man's eyes, his attention focused for something in front of him.

"What's that?"

Normally he would have been cautious going on such treks by himself but whatever he saw was pulling him closer, his curiosity leading him further and further into the woods.

Finally he came to it, the little clearing in the middle of the woods. He pushed the trees aside and was met by a stretch of lush, green grass not unlike that by the apartments. It was so odd how the woods just seemed to halt right at the spot, the grass surrounded at four corners in the space and totally undisturbed. He wondered if any of the Nicelanders knew of this space, he wondered if RALPH knew anything about the space given how much the man often spent in the woods.

Maybe Gene was the first to know, meaning that in thirty years his feet were the first ever in the game to touch the grass.

After so much walking Gene felt he had to sit down and that was what he did. He simply sat in the grass, saying nothing, doing nothing.

He didn't want to move, he was SCARED to move.

Even if the trees were so far away from him now he once again felt that fear come over him again, the fear that came with knowing that he was too big, too cumbersome. That he could break anything with a single touch, that he could HURT anyone.

But he was alone now, just like he wanted to be. Alone, away from everyone in Niceland so they could be safe from the monster.

Monster.

That was what everyone had called him.

And now he was starting to believe it.

From the distance he began to hear it, the sounds of Niceland being repaired. He wondered what the others were up to, what they were doing right at that very moment. Where they even thinking about them or were they like everyone else and GLAD that he was gone?

He had gotten that sentiment from the residence of East Niceland but it wasn't as if it were the first time he had heard them say such things to him or to his neighbors. Gene tried to distract himself in any way possibly, anything to keep the noise of Niceland out of his head. He looked up at the stars but they weren't at all comforting. They blinked their rainbow colors but they instead felt like they were looking at him.

They were all eyes looking down upon him, mocking him for who he was, for what he had become.

 _Useless twerp!_

 _Stupid moron!_

 _Can't even keep up in a fight!_

 _HELPLESS! HELPLESS!_

Gene moaned, putting his hands to his ears "Stop! Stop!"

 _ **MONSTER!**_

 _ **GIANT MONSTER!**_

 _ **GO AWAY MONSTER!**_

 _ **WE DON'T WANT YOU HERE!**_

 _ **GO!**_

 _ **GO!**_

 _ **GO GO GO GO!**_

" _ **NO!"**_

He had started to zone out again, nerves in frazzles as he looked to the left then to the right but no one was there. He was alone.

All alone.

All alone like he wanted to be.

The trees towered over him, like bars to a cage and what belonged in a cage than a monster? He was in the middle of his pen, locked up and away from the others and this was here he was to stay. Real monsters belong in cages and Gene had been a monster long before he had started to grow.

All those years.

The way he treated Ralph.

The way he had shouted at him, the way he had feared him.

The way he had made him out to be a monster.

No, Gene was the real monster.

Gene was feeling every bit of what he had given Ralph.

The yelling, the screaming, the fear; it was all the same. It had all come back and just like Ralph, Gene found he couldn't do anything against it. No matter what he said, no matter what he did, they wouldn't let him speak but it was something he had already known the feeling of before.

Gene's dream to become bigger, to become stronger only to help the Nicelanders had blown up disastrously in his face. He had done nothing to help anyone, not even the one person whom he was always the most concerned about.

Mary.

All he had done was become the monster he truly was and everyone seemed to be celebrating it, or at least they used it means to express how they REALLY felt about Gene and the other Nicelanders, his presence around them only making it harder for the group as a whole.

So maybe it was a good thing that Gene had left. After all, what good did he bring to the game, what good did he bring to ANYONE in Litwak's.

He deserved to be alone.

And yet….

He could still see her, the way she stood up for him but they were so close to pushing her down again. All she wanted to do was have her say in the matter, to show everyone that Gene wasn't a monster.

Again Mary had shown that she was in possession of more strength than he could ever wish for and he longed to be with her.

But….

Only the wind sang to him now.

There was no one in the woods but him.

He huddled up in the woods, wrapping his arms as closely as he could, shutting his eyes and trying to place himself elsewhere, anywhere.

But he couldn't.

He was stuck.

Stuck and without hope. All he could think….

" _I wanna go home…"_

" _Gene?"_

At first, the Nicelander wasn't sure he had heard the voice. He was certain that it was his mind playing tricks on him again, the programmers adding to his grief but he looked up, trying to pinpoint where the sound had come from.

"H-Hello?"

" _Yes! Hello!"_

The woods.

The Nicelander crawled on his knees and looked into the darkness but saw nothing. He could hear some soft steps, a few branches breaking but not a sight could be seen.

"Wh-who's there?" he asked in a shaky voice "I-I don't want to see anyone now! J-just go back!"

"Gene!" the voice said again, this time loud and clear "Come back here, please! It's ME!"

Me?

Mary.

The man's eyes widened as from out of the woods came Mary, the woman stumbling as she lost her footing for a moment.

"O-Oh dear!"

The gentleman that he was, Gene lowered his hands and caught Mary before she had fallen, picking her up gently in his large hands.

"I got you! I-I got you!"

He was much too shocked to see his little pie angel to notice the collection of pillows and blankets she had somehow carried with her but she was there! That was all he cared about!

"Honey!" he said jubilantly, his mind reaching for things to say "I-I-! Wh-why are you here?! Wh-why aren't you back in Niceland?!"

For a moment, Mary said nothing. She was once more taken away by just how EASILY Gene could handle her in his current state, the woman feeling like a toy in Gene's enormous hands.

"W-Well?" the former Mayor asked, biting his lip "A-Are you okay?"

Mary was losing focus, looking to her left then to her right, held high above the ground. She peered into Gene's eyes once more, noticing the sadness in them and she remembered why she had made the journey into the woods in the first place.

"Ah!"

"Y-Yes?"

The woman sat back in Gene's hands, a little laugh escaping her lips as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"I just decided to come and visit you, Blueberry."

"But WHY?" the man asked in worry "You KNOW it's dangerous to go alone at night!"

"Why do you think?" the woman said in a slight tartish manner, once more playing up to Gene "You walk all by yourself in the woods without me and you THINK I'm going to stay back! Ah-ha! Mayor, what do you take me as?"

Even though Gene was happy to see Mary, he wasn't too taken by her behavior. He was still pretty much upset from what had transpired with his other neighbors that he was unsure if he could manage Mary's bouts of humor. He placed her gently on the ground before him but he turned away, almost as if he were ashamed to have her see his face.

"Is that the only reason you came?" he asked "To make fun of me?"

"Make fun of you? What makes you say that?" the woman smiled "After all, no matter how far you went it's not that hard to spot you."

Gene felt his throat tighten; this was not going well.

" _Honey…."_

"I know you're upset…." She continued, taking a hold of her massive pile of blankets and pillows "But you cannot spend the night alone so I decided to see you were off to sleep properly."

Gene shut his eyes tight, his heart starting to race again "I'm not tired."

"I would think after everything you did back there, you would be Mister!"

Gene glitched; Mary HAD seen the destruction he had caused.

"What did we tell you about keeping your temper down? What did we tell you?"

The big Nicelander said nothing, his shoulders hitching up as he slowly turned away from Mary.

"Oh! OH! You're gonna act like that HUH?" Mary laughed "See! You do need to sleep! Or have some more pie. Whatever brings you out of this mood."

Gene made a sound not unlike that of an aggravated bear; why was EVERYONE ganging up on him, especially in this moment? He just wanted some quiet, he wanted to be left alone.

"Mary…"

"It's a good thing I brought a few books with me." The woman grinned "Something to keep us occupied through the night."

" _Dear…."_

"And looooook!" The woman teased as she waved a book in front of the huge Mayor "One of your FAVORITE recipe books! The Gamer's Guide to Good Grubbin'!"

"I don't need a story." The Mayor growled, his head slumping down "I don't need a STORY!"

"Why, because it will make you hungry?"

Gene turned quickly, shooting his fiancée an angry look _**"DEAR!"**_

"Let me get close to you…." Mary tittered as she walked even closer, climbing into Gene's lap and sitting down.

"GAH!" he flinched "Mary, listen to me! I don't want-!"

"They have an ENTIRE chapter on the blueberry, Blueberry!" Mary said in a sing-songy voice "I'm surprised I haven't found your TEETH-MARKS on the edge considering how much you love them."

There had never been a more pain-ridden face on the Mayor, his head looking up but he just couldn't move with Mary sitting on him.

"Please stop."

By now Mary had made herself comfortable, leaning against Gene's stomach with her legs crossed "Oh, blueberry lime chiffon cake! Courtesy of Pac-Man! Perhaps we should try this one o-!"

 _*Plip*_

A droplet of water had landed on the pages of the book, signaling the approach of rain.

But….

The skies were clear, there was not a cloud in the sky. If water had fallen from so high up, that could have only meant….

Mary froze, her heart racing as she turned and looked up. Gene had slumped forward, his eyes shut tight but it didn't matter. Tears were leaking through his eyes and rolling down his round cheeks.

Suddenly Mary realized just how much 'help' she really was.

"Oh! O-Oh, honey no!" Mary said, trying to reach Gene's face but he was too big for her, the woman barely able to reach his chest "I'm sorry! I was just trying to-! I didn't mean to make you upset!"

Gene straightened up, sniffling and trying his best to cover up his tears _"I-I'm not upset….s-so don't even-!"_

"I went too far." The woman said in shame, lowering her head "It's just that everyone's been so angry at you, so mean. I only wanted to see you smile again but had I known…"

What could Mary POSSIBLY say now to make things better?

The woman felt her cheeks burning with blush, turning towards the woods "D-Do you want me to leave?"

" _ **NO!"**_

The little woman let out a meep, falling back into Gene's lap and seeing how panicked he looked.

"I-I MEAN! D-Don't leave! _Please don't leave…._ "

He was weakening again.

"I-I'm sorry that I'm acting like this. I should have known better but-! But….but I don't know what to do!" Gene blurted, his breathing quickening "Sh-should I be away from everyone?! I-I don't know! I-I thought I should be but-! But I hate this! I don't want to be alone!"

"Then I won't leave you." Mary said, this time keeping the playful tone back "I'm staying here with you."

"But the others need you!" Gene blurted "They need you more than they'll ever need me!"

"Gene, you say you're alone but if I were to go back to Nicelander right now there would be no one in the apartment with me."

Even more guilt was starting to pile on, Mary hearing a rattle in Gene's throat.

" _Oh gods, I don't know how much more of this I can take! I-I just want-!"_

Mary looked up, approaching the man closer "You just want?"

Gene looked down, his eyes blurring with more tears that began to form. He didn't want them to be there, he wanted them to go away but they formed anyway, more and more emotions starting to break through.

" _I-I want-!"_

"Gene." Mary said firmly "Tell me now. What do you want?"

The Nicelander looked down at his fiancée, his tiny, tiny fiancée. To see her so close yet so far was killing him, breaking up his code even more so than any glitch, virus or program. He just couldn't take it anymore. He just couldn't hold it back. He moaned, he whimpered, he held his head up once more but finally-

" _ **I JUST WANT TO BE ME AGAIN!"**_

Gene fell forward, Mary jumping off his lap in the nick of time as he ducked onto the ground, his loud, painful cries only muffled by his arms. Mary was rightfully upset, rightfully concerned to see the man crying in such a way.

She remembered those times in the past, every time he had shed tears it was….it was….

Because of her.

She began to worry greatly but she couldn't leave him like that, in such a terrible state. She walked over to the giant Nicelander, placing her hand on arm. He was shaking, trembling and Mary wanted nothing more to do than to hold him but she could not. She had to do something, anything though.

"Gene…." She said, her voice so soft and comforting "It's okay."

She kissed his hand and leaned on it, rubbing his arms warmly.

"Dear, it's okay to cry. It's fine to cry."

"I don't want to!" Gene managed to say in-between the folds of his arms " _ **I DON'T WANT TO CRY!**_ "

All attempts to sound angry were drowned out by more loud sobs, the Nicelander helpless against his own emotions.

"I hope they don't see me! I don't want ANYONE to see me like this!"

"Who exactly?"

"EVERYONE!" yelled the man "E-EVERYONE IN THIS STUPID ARCADE! To see ME, blubbering and sniveling like this! They would have a field day, flapping their rotten gums and making headlines out of it!"

"I can assure you, dear. Nothing-"

Gene hadn't heard the little woman, his mind clouded and full of grief, everything feeling crushed the more humiliated he felt.

"Th-they can all come and see me! The arcade's most useless FREAK! A-All I do is CRY and break everything I touch! It'll be the greatest show ever! B-Bring the kids! THE WHOLE FAMILY! Litwak will make a MINT off this if I get to the right size and then MAYBE I will be of some WORTH to everyone in this stupid arcade!"

"Dear, you're upset! How can you-!"

"No, no! WE don't get upset! Nicelanders have no right to be upset remember?! We're too STUPID! WE don't have a brain between us!"

Mary moved back, a little frightened by Gene's anger.

"A-And?"

Now anger was breaking through the sadness, Gene reaching out for an invisible throat as if he meant to grab it.

"Ralph cries? Felix cries? People fawn over them, hover over them like FLIES. Mewling and lapping them up, pampering those two but they turn! They turn so quick and HURT US!"

Mary moved back in caution "H-Hurt us, you say?"

"They HURT US!" Gene roared, reaching over for another stray boulder near him. He pressed the large rock between his hands, applying more and more force on it the angrier he became.

"Scare us, mock us! And then when they ask why we're upset?! They tell us to change but they still treat us the same! They still call us WEAK and USELESS!"

 _ ***GLITCH!***_

With a crack and a crumble, the boulder broken into pieces in Gene's hands, the shards falling to the ground mere inches from Mary.

"Okay, I get it Blueberry!"

 _ ***GLITCH!***_

As the man's anger was getting larger, so was he. Bit by bit, inch by inch he was losing control.

 _ ***GLITCH!***_

But Mary didn't run.

As frightening as it was, watching Gene glitching his way to the twenty foot mark, she stayed put but she kept herself just far enough not to be struck by the stray sparks that were flying from the man's body.

The man stopped, feeling so exhausted, the anger draining from him and replaced by more weakness. He looked at Mary, the way she was peering up to him as if she were too nervous to even be around him. It was horrible, he didn't want this. He didn't want her to be scared of him!

But if only she knew how scared he was. How scared he was at EVERYTHING that had happened. He began to crumple, sitting back weakly.

" _This…this is why I hate crying. I'm weak, I know I am. I don't need another reminder of how pathetic I am."_

"But dear, you have to cry sometimes. It does help."

"How!?" the man said, finally sitting up and glaring down at Mary furiously even as the tears continued to flow "I-I want to STOP crying! I want EVERYTHING to stop!"

"Because you'll feel better once you get it all out."

"Once I get it all o-?! Mary, look at me! _**HOW CAN ANYTHING GET BETTER THAN THIS?!"**_

Mary looked off to the side, unsure how to respond to her hurt fiancé.

"I-I used to think being small was bad! I hated it Mary, I hated it so much!" Gene said, hitting the ground with his fist "All those years! All those years of people KICKING ME, STEPPING OVER ME! Treating me like I was some sort of TOY! And to see the others being treated the same way!"

"All…all of us?" Mary said in a soft voice. Gene nodded, moaning.

"I used to HATE LIFE being so small, Mary! I hated life AND I HATED MYSELF!"

"Don't say that!" Mary said, her tone angry "Don't you EVER say that! You know how much I HATE when you say-! Wh-when you say you HATE yourself!"

"But it's true." The man breathed out "Wh-what reason did I have to enjoy life the way I was? Tell me! What good was it being so small that there was nothing you could ever do to defend yourself?! That's why I wanted to be bigger, Mary. I just wanted to be able to do SOMETHING without relying on Felix all the time…."

The man sobbed again, sniffling as he looked down at himself, the sickness returning to his stomach. He pressed his hands against his sides, Mary seeing his cheeks glow even more with blush.

"Look at me NOW! I'm as-! I'm as big as a HOUSE and people still treat me like garbage! Wh-?! What am I doing WRONG?! Can I do ANYTHING right or is my only purpose to be helpless and muff everything up?!"

There was no stopping it now; Gene's mind was letting lose all that he had held back, all the pains and worries that he had convinced himself were best to put way, that were best to hide as no one would have cared.

But Mary would have.

She would have!

She stood there in awe, watching Gene crying like never before, big tears rolling down his face and onto the grass below.

"N-No matter what I do! I-I just can't fight this! I-I don't know WHAT I want to be anymore, I don't know WHERE I want to go! E-Even if I do return to normal, I'll still be too small! They'd attack me again, attack us!"

"I won't let ANYONE put a hand on you!" Mary said in a powerful voice, her chest out "If they so much as put a hand on you-!"

"M-Mary, that's the PROBLEM! I have so many people doing things for ME….that all it shows is that I can't do anything for anyone ELSE! That I can't change, that I'm stuck like this!"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I want to change for the better but….but have I really?" Gene groaned "I hear everyone laughing and screaming, change, change, CHANGE! But when I do?! They sneer, they say it's FAKE! It's never enough!"

There was an air of silence between the two, Gene feeling exhausted and dizzy after his confession but he did not feel any better. If anything, he felt more embarrassed than ever especially given how Mary was now looking up at him. He turned, placing a hand on his head and running his fingers through his hair.

" _Oooh…."_ He meeped to himself _"I do wish I hadn't cried so much…."_

"Don't change for THEM."

The Mayor felt his ears twitch, looking down at Mary.

"W-What was that, dear?"

"DON'T change for THEM." The woman said "That is the reason you….ALL of us are in this mess!"

"All of us?"

"Yes, all of us." Mary said "Remember when Ralph came back with his tale? How shocked we were to learn what he had done for one little girl but also that he came back and FORGAVE us?"

"Y-Yes? How can't I? No one stops to rub that fact in my f-!"

"And remember when those SAME PEOPLE tried to make us scared? When they tried to force us back into the game?"

Gene nodded again, recalling those bitter weeks where another fight was nearly started between Ralph and the Nicelanders.

"Dear, those people could care less about us. They don't want you to change and they shouldn't be your driving force TO change!"

"Then…then who should?" whimpered the giant man "R-Ralph? Felix?"

Mary pointed towards her fiancée "YOU."

"Me?"

"Yes, you!" Mary began "Gene…..I cannot deny that over the years we have both partaken in various things that overall were less than Nice to our fellow neighbors but if there is anything that I can say about you is that you ARE willing to change and you HAVE!"

There was a light in Gene's eyes "I-I have?"

"When Ralph came back you could have turned your back on him but you DIDN'T!" Mary began "You listened to his story and you saw him for the hero that he is! When Felix and Ralph brought about the idea for building East Niceland, you could have turned it way but you DIDN'T!"

"So what does that matter?" asked Gene.

"What matters is that you were willing to listen and you kept your promise. And since then-?"

Mary felt herself getting carried away, much like Gene had but in the sanctity of the woods, alone with only her love by her side she felt such a wave of strength that she could not hold herself back.

"You did so many things that I'm certain other people would have expected you to say no against! When Vanellope got her message mixed up about the pies! When you found out the truth, YOU gave her a second chance! You KNEW it was the right thing to do!"

"And people still don't believe it." The Mayor said "People still think I hate h-!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAURGH!"

Gene jumped back from the yowl, Mary glaring up at him angrily.

"FOO with everyone else! I'm sick of them too!"

"Mary!" Gene said in shock, reaching down for the little woman "That-! That was quiet the spectacle from you!"

"Oh, booty on everyone! They can blabber on all they want but they don't know JACK! They know NOTHING!"

It seemed that chords have been struck and Mary was not stopping, her presense feeling even larger than Gene's.

"If everyone needs to talk about you NEGATIVLY in order to feel better about themselves, that's THEY'RE problem!" the woman said as she gave Gene a slug on his leg "All I know is that at the end of the day, once all the games are over you've still done more good than they have laughing at us!"

"Y-You make it all sound better than it actually is….You make it sound as if those things actually matter in the long run but they don't."

"Gene, how can they don't?!"

"I know they don't because what can a Nicelander do? What worth is someone like me in an arcade like this?"

"Gene, you can't really mean this…."

The man shuffled away from his fiancée, knees drawn up to his face "Everyone is right. I am a waste of space. I am useless and meaningless in this game."

"That's not true!"

"My worth only shows that in thirty years I can't even help you. All these years, I've tried to protect you but you always get hurt and you always get hurt because of me!"

"Those incidents….those were NOT your fault!" Mary said "We've been in enough scuffles to know that you have never at all ONCE gone out looking for trouble!"

"Until NOW, that is."

"Well…Maybe. Perhaps…." Mary said, caught in the moment "But even then, it wasn't as if you PURPOSLY activated those power-ups on yourself. That whole thing was an accident."

"An accident I could have prevented had I said something…" the Mayor said "And I didn't and you know why? Because I was only thinking of myself. I wanted to make you happy, yes. I wanted to protect you, of course but in the end I just let the whole thing get to my head. I was too busy trying to show off that I never once considered what could happen should a glitch-!"

Gene stopped at that word; GLITCH.

Now he was feeling like RALPH and a layaway glitch.

"Honey, I never intended to drag you into this mess." The Mayor said.

The little woman smiled up at the man "Oh, I know you didn't. Besides, you'd be a lot fussier if you wanted me to join in."

"Mary?"

The woman looked up, Gene looking at her sadly.

"Yes, dear?"

"Why….why do you love me?"

Mary reacted as if she had not heard the man correctly, her heart skipping a beat.

Gene looked over, sighing sadly "Why do you love me? Why would you love ANYONE like me?"

"Because…." Mary said, still surprised that Gene would ask her such a question "Because-!"

"Do you want to know why I love you?"

Mary nodded, wanting to hear what the Mayor had to say.

"I love you because…because at the end of the day, after the games are over? You're the only one that reminded me that maybe, maybe…maybe I wasn't so useless."

"W-What do you mean?"

"Everyone here always talks about heroes. About who the best hero is, who the strongest hero is, who the most powerful hero is. When I see people talking about Felix, when I hear them talk about Ralph and Vanellope, and Calhoun as well I always thought back to those moments when I was at my lowest. When I felt terrible for my role in our game, when people would insult us for who we were."

"A-And?"

"And…and the person who was always there to brighten my day?" Gene said, turning towards Mary "It….it was you."

"Me?"

"Yes, yes you." The giant man said, a smile slowly appearing on his face "Mary, since the moment we've been plugged in you've been here for US. You've been here for me. I know I've always jumped in for Felix and he HAS done so much for us but….but you're the only person whom I've EVER felt like I can be myself around and NOT feel like a complete fool."

"Th-that's because-!"

"When Ralph got back…" Gene said, relaxing "Everyone was so quick to lash out, to tell me how TERRIBLE I was, about how EVERYTHING bad in the arcade was MY FAULT. And…and maybe I did deserve some of it but coming home to you. When you held me in your arms and smiled at me. Told me that I brightened your day just by being around….you gave me that feeling. That even if I were small that I at least had one person who believed in me. That I made one person happy."

"But it wasn't enough?" Mary said, leaning against Gene's arm. The man shook his head.

"No. No, you gave me the arcade and MORE. I was just being selfish! I was just so wrapped up in trying to show off that I-!"

Gene's throat began to tighten again as he looked down at his tiny fiancée. He then wrapped his hand around her gently.

"Oh, Mary. I ruined it all!"

The warmth of the man's hold reminded the little woman of the hugs and cuddles they shared and if Gene were several times her size, she could still feel his love.

"What did you ruin, mister?"

"Everything!" the man said "I've ruined the wedding, I've ruined the game! How many things have I ruined in our lifetime! No wonder people think I'm a joke!"

"I've known people who have done far worse…." Mary said as she rubbed her arm.

The arm that Turbo had struck so many years ago.

"And as I have said, you have done ONE thing THOSE monsters have never done."

"And that would be-?"

"You've at least moved on." The woman said "You haven't gone about LOOKING for trouble to stir up and you haven't antagonized Ralph or Vanellope either. You've moved on enough to see who they really are."

"Then why won't it stop? The man said, his voice hushed "Why won't they stop?"

"I….I don't know." Mary said, sadly "I don't know why they won't stop and I wish I could stop them. Ever since all of this came about, that's all I've wanted too."

"Hmm?"

"Do you think I've ENJOYED watching you and everyone else get pushed around? That I've IGNORED it? I've tried taking the mature route out but….but I've felt like you."

"You've felt like me?"

Mary turned around and rested her back upon Gene's hands, sliding down on the grass with a sigh.

"I know I told you it doesn't bother me but….but yes. Yes, there have been times when I've felt like I could never leave a mark here because of my size. There have been times when I've been reminded of how small I am, about my lack of powers and my role."

"But what kept you going?"

Mary smiled, putting her hands together.

"Knowing that you're happy."

"Why?"

"Gene!" the woman said, her voice so loud and bright "Gene, I _**LOVE**_ you!"

The man blushed brightly "I-I love you too. I love you too."

"Blueberry, listen to me!" the woman said, putting her hands to her hips "I don't care HOW big you are! I still love you and-! And if you're not set back to normal by the wedding, I'll still marry you!"

"WHAT?" the man said in surprise "Dear, you must be JOKING! I would be a TRUE monster if I were to put you through such HUMILATION!"

"Dear, just-!"

"Mary, this is no way to live." The man cut in "This is just too….just too weird even for this place. For the good of everyone and for your integrity, we need-!"

"Blah, blah, SNORT!" the woman said, booping Gene on his nose "You're not 'putting me through' ANYTHING! This is what I want."

"You want me to be as big as a house?" Gene asked in confusion.

"NO." the woman said "I want YOU. True-Blue YOU."

A smile broke through as Gene looked away bashfully, his heart feeling all a flutter at Mary's words.

"Ah, AAAAH!" she teased "I see a smile! I see a Nicelander Gene smile!"

"You're just too sweet…." The man said, putting a finger atop her head gently "Sweet as pie, sweet as cake. You're just too sweet for me to take."

The woman laughed loudly, placing her hand on the man's lips "Did that happen by ACCIDENT? Or did you plan it?"

"I was so certain that after everything, the thought of marrying me would be an affront to you or something."

"How so?"

"Well…" the man said, pinching his side "There is quite a lot of me to go around and you DID pass out when you first saw me."

"Oh, right….that." the woman snickered "I guess I was just so SURPRISED. I mean, how else do you think I would react to seeing my blue bubbie so BIG? Bigger than Bison? Bigger than Ralph? Bigger than EARTHQUAKE?"

"Earthquake?" the man snorted, crossing his arms against his chest "You're putting me to scale with fighters now?"

"Think for a second, Bubbie." Mary continued "Just how would YOU react had you found me in the condition you were in?"

How would Gene react?

Gene knew exactly what he would have done and that was run around to each and every game in the arcade to find anyone, ANYTHING to cure his precious pie angel.

" _Well…."_

"Gene, listen to me." The woman smiled "I know….I know this is tough. We both feel bad but right now? We have to be strong. Both of us."

"Strong?' huffed Gene "Considering how much stuff I've knocked down…."

"You're stronger than you think, dear. I know you are."

"If there is anyone with strength around here…" Gene said, raising Mary's chin up with his finger "It's you."

Mary once more felt her cheeks blush "Me?"

"Yes, you." Gene said as the smile upon his face grew "All this time. The way you handled everything. From start to finish, you've had your head up and your mind clear. I…I don't think I would have even made it as far as I have had it not been for you."

"You talk as if I'm perfect, Gene." Mary said, sounding a bit shamed in her wording "If I were…."

She stopped, taking a heavy breath.

"If I were, I would be able to do so much more to help you. But I can only do so much. I wish I could do more. I WANT to do more to stop all of this, but I can't."

"You've done much more than you can imagine…"

"Well, I HAVE to do so much with YOU at my heels." The woman smiled "I mean think about it."

"Oh?"

"You're stubborn."

Gene rolled his eyes, a little laugh puffing from his chest "Perhaps…"

"You're greedy." Mary continued.

"Wait, what?"

"And sometimes I feel as if you're a little kid PRETENDING to be an adult."

"Is this supposed to make me feel better?"

"But you're my big, stubborn, greedy blueberry." Mary chirped, putting her hands upon Gene's big cheeks and squishing them "I just can't stay away from something THIS sweet and doofy!"

He knew she was teasing him but he felt so much better. He knew she was only trying to make him happy in her own Maryish way.

It meant that he was loved.

"Mary?"

"Yes, honey?"

"…..You're my hero."

The little woman shook upon hearing those words; HERO.

Gene had called her a hero.

The man reached down and, being as gentle as he could, embraced the pink Nicelander in his arms, Mary feeling his warmth as he rocked back.

"You're my hero..." he began "Because you've reminded me just how much of a lucky guy I am."

Mary was astounded by what she had heard and while Gene was basking in the warm embrace with her, he did not notice the look on her face.

She looked upset.

Saddened.

But why?

Why in the arcade was Mary the one upset now, especially after the kind words Gene had given her? She remained quiet in his arms, shutting her eyes tight as she attempted to hug the man back.

"Gene, don't treat me like I'm perfect. Like I'm a hero. I'm far from it…"

"No, you are." The man said, smooching the woman as carefully as he could before setting her down "You ARE a hero. Never let anyone take that away from you."

Mary turned as red as the strawberries she used in her pies, feeling fidgety.

"B-Big Blueberry Butt." She puffed "I take it that you feel better now?"

Gene sighed as he rested on his side, exhaling slowly "Yes. Yes, I feel very much better."

"Good. I came here on a mission to make you happy and it seems that I have succeeded!"

Gene yawned, "G-Good for you, sweetie. You…ah, you always know how to come out on top."

"I'm gonna warn you though, mister."

"About what?" Gene blinked sleepily.

"If you're going to be this size for a while don't even THINK about using it as an excuse to pester everyone to feed you more!"

The big Nicelander snickered at the quip, Mary looking back at him.

"What's so funny?"

"Just the way you sound when you say that." The big man chuckled "You look like a lil pink mouse."

"I'm SERIOUS, Mayor!" Mary said, throwing her arms up in the air, her voice SQUEAKING like a mouse "You can't go around INHALING everything you see!"

"But Meeeeeh-WEEEEEEE!" the man whined playfully as he rolled on his back "What if I get HUUUUN-GEEEEE?"

Using his shirt, Mary climbed upon Gene and sat upon his soft belly "Then eat some apples! We should count our pixels those things REPAWN as quickly as they do!"

" _Yes, Mary."_

"And tomorrow-!" the woman continued, turning around "You're going to bring your big butt back to the apartments. You won't have to worry about anything, I assure you so-!"

The little woman felt a shift as she sat on Gene's stomach, his breathing becoming slower and steady. She turned, seeing that the man had fallen asleep which to her was a welcomed sight. She smiled, patting the man's stomach.

"Big Blueberry."

" _Oh, thank goodness they're alright…."_

Ralph and Felix hid themselves in the thick of the trees, their presence unnoticed by their neighbors but they had heard it all, they had SEEN it all.

Ralph felt shaken, the man expecting things to go much simpler between the two but he had never intended to learn so much from both. He was aware of the troubles the Nicelanders had gone through but he never realized just how deep they went.

" _Kinda too late ta move 'em now, what with Gene bein' asleep an' all._ " Felix asked the Wrecker, making extra certain that he kept his voice down " _But I'm sure both he an' Mary'll be happy ta get back-!_ "

" _A-ah-um…."_

Ralph felt his stomach flutter with butterflies, his body crouching down without even realizing it. He knew that in most cases he would often snicker at the sight of the two Nicelanders acting so close to each other but given what he had just seen, given what he had just heard from both?

Things were not so funny anymore.

If anything, Ralph felt worse than before.

The little Repairman looked up at his friend, his feet dangling in the air as he was carried away _"Ralph?"_

Ralph sighed, picking Felix up by the back of his collar as he started the trip back to Niceland.

" _Just let 'em be, Felix. Let 'em be…."_


	24. Chapter 24- I Do

Chapter Twenty Four – I Do

And that's the way things were.

Gene had told Mary he loved her, Mary had told Gene she loved him. And things got better from there. There was happiness, there was calm, there was resolution.

And everything was perfect.

Everything went back to normal.

Then the Sunday had come.

That bright, sunny warm Sunday.

All games in Litwak's were still a quiet, not a gamer to be seen in the little halls but why would there be? After all, it was Sunday.

But it wasn't just any Sunday.

It was THE day.

From Sugar Rush to Need 4 Speed, from Dragon's Lair to House of the Dead, the residence of Litwak's were gathered at Hero's Duty but they weren't there because something horrible had happened. This wasn't a meeting on how to survive Cybug attacks or what to do if a virus were to show its ugly head in the arcade.

This was a day for celebration.

After years of hesitation, after years of nervousness….it was finally going to happen.

This was the day Nicelander Gene and Nicelander Mary were to be united as one.

The church was decorated beautifully, the rays of the morning sun pouring in through the stained glass, painting a rainbow of color on all who stood at the altar. The little groom stood at the front, dressed in blue but his face was bright pink.

He was so nervous, just so very nervous.

He hid his shaking hands behind him, trying his best to remain calm and steady before the collected crowd. There were so many familiar faces, so many people. Gene had expected a large turn-out but from the way things looked, it was as if the ENTIRE arcade had somehow managed to fit themselves inside the modest sized chapel.

Of course, Gene had more to be happy for than the audience.

There was someone else he was waiting for.

It would only take a few moments but Gene could not wait. He rocked on his heels, heart racing as he looked upon the door that felt as if it were miles away. She would be coming through those doors at any moment and it took every being in the Mayor's code to keep himself planted with the others. Had his manners not been with him, there would have been nothing holding him back from bolting to those doors, just to see if his beloved were there awaiting him.

He wouldn't, THAT'S for sure!

No, Gene had to be patient, he had to be calm. It wouldn't take long, despite how painful it felt, but he would be with her.

Soon, they would both be on the altar together.

The pianist began to play, the melodic notes filling the chapel as everyone in the pews turned their heads towards the entrance, the large wooden doors slowly opening. Sounds of cooing and sighs were heard as two little racers entered first.

Vanellope Von Schweetz entered the chapel first, the young girl in a beautiful and delicate sugar blue dress, her hair adorned with sweets and bows. She walked gracefully down the aisle, sprinkling candy stars and sugar flowers along the way. Rancis followed her close by, the young peanut butter boy looking as sharp as ever as he carried the velvet pillow on which rested the two golden rings for the bride and groom.

Of course Rancis being Rancis, the young man couldn't help but flirt with a few of the younger characters in attendance. He winked towards a few girls, the group squealing in delight.

" _Ladies…"_ the racer chuckled, lips blowing a small kiss.

Both racers made it to the altar, Vanellope looking over at Ralph and grinning from ear to ear, the Wrecker giving her a smile back; he was just as excited as she was.

Gene bit his lip as he watched everyone gather round, feeling a little pressed as the seconds got closer. And then…

She arrived.

The familiar notes of the wedding march began as all rose for the bride. The door slowly opened once more, the light shining through as if a cloud from above had opened up.

And then Gene saw her.

Nicelander Mary.

There she was. There she was looking right at him. Gene could only gaze upon the figure of his love with joy, his eyes glistening with the radiance of her beauty.

The tiny woman began to make her way down the aisle, Candlehead and Taffyta looking like sugar angels as they held tight the flowing train. Being the excited child that she was, Candlehead was moving a bit TOO fast, her tiny legs nearly running into the back of Mary.

" _Slow down, C-Butt…."_ Taffyta whispered, pulling her friend back into place ever-so-gently.

It was like something that only could happen in a storybook, or perhaps the sought-after good ending of a game.

At the altar, the other Nicelanders were beside themselves in happiness. The bride's maids smiled, the groom's men beamed.

It was just too perfect.

Mary finally arrived at the altar, her face still covered by her silken veil. Gene wasn't the only one who was feeling butterflies in his stomach as Mary herself was terribly nervous, a tiny smile making its way on her blushed cheeks. The mayor took the end of the veil with shaking hands but as soon as he lifted it up, his eyes meet with that of his bride.

She looked beautiful, heavenly. Her chubby cheeks rosy and warm, her crystal blue eyes shimmering like jewels.

Had the programmers sent down an angel to the man?

" _A-are you nervous?_ " the man whispered, moving a bit closer to the woman.

The bride nodded, her smile still strong _"Y-yes…but I wouldn't change ANYTHING!"_

Two hands joined as one, both feeling the warmth and comfort from each other.

And then…

"Dearly beloved…" the priest began "We are gathered here today to join in wedding bliss these two, Nicelander Gene…. "

Gene felt as if all eyes had gone towards him, the man trying his best not to laugh in joy.

"And Nicelander Mary, in holy matrimony."

From the crowd, a familiar fighter patted his teary eyes with a handkerchief, his heart filled with all sorts of bliss.

" _This-! This is most_ _ **BEAUTIFUL**_ _thing Zangief ever see!_ " the man bawled loudly, a few of his fellow fighters looking over.

Deejay leaned on the man, patting his shoulders " _It's alright big guy! Showin' your emotions is a GOOD thing._ "

The DJ's lip began to quiver a bit, unable to hold back his own feelings for the moment.

" _E-especially now! Just let it go, man! JUST LET IT GO!_ "

"Now…" the priest continued "If we might have the rings?"

Rancis walked up to the two Nicelanders, lowering the pillow towards them.

" _Good luck, Mr. Mayor!"_ the boy smiled, bowing down and returning to his place as the two took their rings.

Gene was going to need all the luck he could get with how nervous he was feeling. As he clutched the ring in-between his small fingers his hand shook terribly, his throat feeling dry and his heart racing a million beats a second.

"M-Mary?" the man said, his voice a little hoarse "There are no words to describe how happy I am, how…how long I have awaited for this day. E-ever since the day we were plugged in, I knew there was something special about you, something wonderful. I knew…"

Gene stopped, feeling a bit foolish over how embarrassed he was.

"I knew…I knew that I loved you."

Mary let out a small laugh, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"And today?" the mayor continued "I can only thank the programmers above for allowing this day to come. This day we can be together…"

Gene took Mary's hand in his right, the ring in the other but even as the two touched Gene continued to shake, Mary worried that the ring would slip out from the man's grasp.

Inside his head Gene was KICKING himself, astonished that even in the face of his beloved, he felt as small as a mouse. He stopped, Mary's hand still gripped in his own as the other seemed to freeze in midair, the golden ring shining in the sunlight.

"A-a-and so-! W-with this ring-!"

What was wrong?

"A-and with this ring-!"

Why had Gene stop?

" _What is he waiting for?"_

" _Is he gonna do it?"_

" _Ya think he's gonna make a break for it?"_

Whispers from others, voices that surrounded him. It seemed as if Gene wasn't the only one doubting his integrity.

" _C-Come on! You've been waiting for this day!"_ the man thought to himself, his shaking getting even worse.

Gene faltered, much too bashful to continue. He looked up at Mary, his eyes wide and scared as he felt as if his words were caught in his throat.

What was happening? Why was Gene so terrified?

"I-I-! I-!"

" _No, no! Don't stop now, buddy!_ " Norwood whispered, peeking over at the mayor " _She's right there!_ _ **GIVE HER THE FREAKIN' RING!**_ "

Gene swallowed hard, remembering that this was the moment he had waited for his entire life for. He couldn't stop. He took one look at Mary again, the smile on her face making his heart swell with happiness. In that small moment all the fear that Gene had was gone, swept away in the wind.

There was no reason to be scared at this; he was in love. He was about to marry the woman of his dreams.

This was perfect.

Pure, golden perfection.

"And with this ring…" the man continued, placing the ring on Mary's finger "I do thee wed…."

A collective sigh of relief echoed throughout the chapel, a few characters wiping their brows. For a moment, they thought the poor Nicelander was going to pass out right then and there.

Now, THAT would have been something to see.

Mary took the second ring, her confidence showing through as she moved a little closer to the Mayor, holding one of his chubby cheeks in her hands.

"Gene? Sweetie?" she said with a smile.

" _Y-yes?"_

"I've known you for almost more than thirty years and the only thing I regret that it took us this long to finally get together." The woman said, her voice soft and warm.

Unexpectedly, she reached up and cupped the man's chubby face within her palms, drawing him so close that their noses bumped.

"My love for you? I cannot describe it in words. I cannot even describe it in SIZE. There is just too much love I have for you and I want to share."

Gene felt like he was MELTING in the woman's hold, his eyes growing larger, nearly forgetting that there were so many people eying both himself and the woman at the altar, Mary's cheeks glowing brighter.

"Gene? Sweetie. I LOVE you. I have always loved you and I always will…"

The Mayor was completely lost in his daze at this point, feeling as if he were floating off the ground. His bride lowered her hands, taking his gently as she readied the ring in-between her fingers.

"And with this ring…." The woman said as she slipped the ring onto Gene's finger "I do thee wed."

The residence of Fix-it-Felix Jr. just couldn't hold back their excitement. Lucy let out a small squeal, Don wiped a tear from his eye and even Roy, the man people RARELY saw smile, was just taken by the scene, his hand over his heart and his eyes filled with love.

And Calhoun and Felix?

The maid of honor and the best man couldn't have been prouder.

Calhoun looked towards her husband, giving the man a nod. Calhoun craned her neck up towards Ralph, the man trying his best to hide the tears that were forcing their way through.

" _Am I really cryin' over those two?_ " the man laughed to himself " _Who would have thought…_ "

"Now that the rings have been given…." The priest continued, standing over the two small characters "I have but one question to ask…."

Mary scooted closer to Gene.

" _Feeling any better, Blueberry?"_

"Is there anyone here in this arcade, ANYONE here who things these two should NOT be joined in holy matrimony?"

" _Y-Yes…"_ the little man stammered _"I-I feel REMARKABLE!"_

The two Nicelanders, their hands still clutched together, looked towards the massive collection of characters, their smiles as bright as the sun outside.

"Then speak now-!"

It could not have been better.

" _ **OR I WILL!"**_

Mary and Gene looked up, shocked that the priest would turn at such a moment.

"E-Excuse me?" the Mayor asked as he looked up "What is the matter, sir?"

"Tell me everyone!" the man bellowed loudly, his words echoing throughout the church "Tell me why such a man is deserving of such a SWEET and WONDERFUL woman! WHY would such an ANGEL waste her time with such a MONSTER?!"

Gene felt something go off in the back of his head at the mere utterance of that word.

"Now see here!" the Mayor shouted, surprising even himself "What is all this monster business?! Who are you to cut in on such a moment?!"

"I asked the congregation a simple, HONEST question!" the larger man cackled, those around murmuring in their confusion at the situation as he shot out a hand, grabbing Gene around his neck.

"ARRCK!"

"ANWER IT, SHORT STUFF!"

"Let him go!" Mary roared as she picked up her skirt and rushed forward, trying her all to reach up for her husband-to-be "I swear if there is a single hair hurt on him, I'll-!"

"Awww, but Butter-chunk!"

That voice.

No.

No, it couldn't be!

Gene managed to move himself while in the grasp of the monster, eyes straining to see the figure as it began to morph and warp. What was once the priest of hero's duty had become.

"TURBO TASTIC!"

No!

"TURBO?!" gasped Ralph, the other Nicelanders ducked behind him for protection.

The one and only.

"Aw, how cute." the former racer laughed as he threw Gene to the ground, Mary scrambling for him "Never thought I'd live ta see tha day when ya two useless runts tied tha knot."

As scared as he was, Gene knew he had to protect Mary. After a bit of a struggle getting off his back, the Mayor jumped to his feet, all shades of angered and ready to fight Turbo.

"You have a lot of nerve crashing out wedding like this, you cretin!" the smaller man spat "Is there anything left in this world that you will not ruin with your presence?!"

"I ruined your weddin'?" the former racer scoffed, his body bending and warping as he glared down at the Nicelanders "Oh ho ho HO! Such BIG words comin' from a little man like yourself!"

"STOP IT!" Gene roared, his face red "STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"Maybe you're right." Turbo laughed as he reared up, his fingers extending to bony claws "Ya don't fit the image just yet!"

It happened far too fast for anyone to stop, the entire event happening in the blink of an eye. Gene could only stand in place as Turbo, his face contorted in madness, let out a skin-crawling bray as his sharp hands PUNGED right into the Mayor's chest. All around the scene cried out in horror, the Mayor feeling the sharp pain of what he could only guess where the racer's claws cutting into his body.

"GENE!" Mary cried out, paralyzed on the floor "Oh Programmers, GENE!"

The entire church filled with the crackle of electricity, the lights exploding all around. The doors were shut tight, the windows impossible to break and everyone around were just too scared to move.

But then-

Gene dropped to the ground like a stone, the man feeling not a thing as he lay at Mary's feet.

"I'll teach ya ta crash a weddin'-!" Ralph said as he bravely charged forward but even he was no match for Turbo, the twisted form of the character wrapping his elongated arms around the Wrecker and tossing him back into the crowd.

"There will be plenty of time for ya ta fight LATER." Turbo chuckled, eyes going towards the small couple on the floor.

Mary tried desperately to bring Gene to, shaking him and calling his name.

"Honey! HONEY! Please wake up, honey!"

Gene could hear her but he just could not move. His body felt numb, heavy as lead but he could feel her hands squeeze his. Her voice was so muffled and the view of her face so blurred. All he wanted to do was comfort her, reassure her.

" _M-Mary…"_

He was alright.

" _M-Mary!"_

He was alright!

There was a *PING!* and Gene took in a deep breath, forcing himself up.

"M-Mary!" he sputtered, choking on his words "Wh-what?! What is-!"

The Mayor looked down, finding that there was no hole where Turbo had struck him.

But how was that possible.

He stood up, hands rubbing up and down his wrickled tuxedo but there was not a hole, not a spot of blood to be found. The man looked at Mary, the look she gave him the same as his own.

"D-Dear?" the woman said in worry as she held his hands tighter "Where is the wound? How did-?"

Turbo's lips curled into a devious smile.

He knew what was going on.

"Three….two…..ONE."

 _ ***BA-BUMP!***_

It was if someone STABBED the mayor from within, a great pain SHOOTING in his heart and spreading throughout his entire body.

 _ ***BA-BUMP!***_

" _ **AUURGH!"**_ the Mayor wailed in pain, falling to his knees as he clutched onto his chest. Mary let out a horrified gasp, Gene slipping out of her hands. In a surprising turn, Turbo did nothing and allowed the Fix-it-Felix residence to run towards their fallen Mayor, Felix reaching the couple first.

"Gene?! Genie, what's wrong?"

 _ ***BA-BUMP!***_

Gene fell forward yet again, the pain only increasing with each second. He laid crumpled on the floor, the voices of everyone around him swirling into one unintelligible cluster of nothing but noise and shouts.

"I was mistaken the first time…." Turbo said with a sneer.

The Mayor couldn't breathe, he couldn't even think straight.

"There are reason why ya two should not be wed but why say it in words?"

The little man hobbled as best he could to his knees, looking right at Turbo, the grey-skinned man feeding off the other's desperation and fear.

"You do not deserve her."

 _ ***BA-BUMP!***_

" _ **YOU DO NOT DESERVE HER!"**_ Turbo continued " _ **AND DO YOU KNOW WHY?!"**_

 ***GLITCH!***

Gene's eyes widened in horror as he looked before him, his hand twitching even worse than before but this time, he knew the reason why.

It had returned.

" _Please….NO!_ " the man pleaded, though he knew he was begging in vain.

Mary's face was once again wrought with worry, her hands still holding tightly onto his "G-Gene? Wh-what's wron!?"

 ***GLITCH!***

Mary gasped in shock as she watched Gene's form glitch in her hands but with each passing glitch, the realization of what was happening soon came through.

The hands of her lover had soon begun to dwarf her own.

"W-What?!" the woman stuttered, still holding onto the man though she began to shake in fright "H-How is this-?!"

Possible?

Anything can happen in Litwak's.

 ***GLITCH!***

Gene let out another agonizing cry as he felt his body and mesh being pulled painfully outwards but that wasn't the worst of it. The sharp, shooting pain in his ring finger caught his attention and for a moment he was able to look down, seeing the strain that his enlarging hand was putting up against the golden band, the only thing on him that wasn't increasing in size.

It clenched tightly around his finger, the golden strip of metal the only thing on him that didn't seem to grow with him. It pinched tighter and tighter around the man's finger until…

SNAP.

Off it came, falling onto the ground with a *PLINK* right at the mayor's feet, the only thing breaking more was his heart.

"No…." the man said in a chocked voice, the small piece of metal still shining bright below "NO!"

* _ **BA-BUMP!***_

Another surge of pain rippled through the Nicelander as he felt himself shoot up only to feel the heavy thud of the church roof above him. He cried out, ducking down quickly but the damage had already been done as noted by the crumbling structure, those still inside the chapel crying out in unholy terror at the sight before them.

"THE GROOM IS A MONSTER!" someone shouted from below amongst the terrified screams "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

The audience within the chapel began to scream, the masses clamoring away in fear at the giant in the mad rush to escape with their lives.

"W-Wait!" Gene called back, trying his best to keep his moves limited as not to cause a cave-in within the church "I'm-! I'm not a monster! I'm still Gene! I'M STILL NICELANDER GENE!"

"That's not what THEY think." Cackled Turbo, somehow able to walk with such calm and poise in the middle of the crowd, so many bodies flowing around him "They see you as a monster, Gene."

"I-I'm not a monster!"

"Yes, you are!"

"NO!" the man cried out again, covering his ears as his body glitched violently "I'M NOT! I'M NOT A MONSTER!"

"THAT IS WHY YOU CAN NOT LOVE HER!" cackled Turbo, his voice sounding as if it were multiplying around the suffering Mayor "YOU DO NOT DESERVE HER! A MONSTER LIKE YOU DOES NOT DESERVER HER!"

"MONSTER!" shouted yet another voice.

"MONSTER! HEARTLESS MONSTER!"

Gene's heart was beating like a drum, his composure slipping from him as he gave out a cry, slamming his fist against the wall of the church.

" _ **STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP CALLING ME A MONSTER!"**_

In his act of anger, the man had not noticed just how much damage he had caused. Large chunks of plaster rained down on everyone, people running about each other as they attempted to jump to safety. Ralph and Calhoun pushed the Nicelanders out of the way mere seconds from being flattened and upon hearing THEIR cries did Gene finally snap to, seeing what he had done.

"O-Oh m-m-my goodness…" he panted, feeling winded "G-Guys! I'm-!"

"RUN!" shouted Felix, leaping back into his wife's arms "Run before he kills us all!"

"Felix, no!" Gene cried back "Don't tell me you believe him! Don't tell me you're buying Turbo's monster-!"

Suddenly another figure leapt into view, a figure that made Gene's heart sink to the very pit of his stomach.

"Didn't I tell you?!" shouted the familiar space character "He is a menace! He is a burden! HE SHOULD HAVE BEEN ERASED!"

Quasar.

Even he had made his return and as if things were not bad enough, people were more than happy to join up behind him this time.

"E-E-Everyone, please!" Gene begged "W-We can fix this! W-W-W-We can fix this!"

Gene continued to glitch, continued to grow little by little, the church becoming more and more cramped. The Fix-it-Felix family shrank onto the ground, Gene's shadow falling over them like a heavy blanket but in the midst of it all, in all the chaos and fear, one face, one person, drew the most attention from the gargantuan Nicelander.

Mary.

She sat on the ground, dumbfounded and horrified to what she was witnessing. Only moments before, the entire day had been filled with joy and love but now? Now it was a nightmare in the purest of words, Gene towering over her like a monolith of doom, causing destruction all around her.

"FREAK!" shouted Quasar as he and a few others pointed up at the Mayor "USELESS FREAK! GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE YOU KILL SOMEONE!"

"I am NOT going to kill anyone!" Gene roared again, losing focus and becoming more and more monstrous before everyone's eyes.

His fancy tux started to rip and tear, his usually poised looks became much more rough and hulking.

He was indeed becoming a monster whether he had realized it or not.

"Holy _**PROGRAMMERS!**_ " shouted Calhoun, scooting the Nicelander ladies out of the way.

"Everyone, _**GET OUTTA HERE!**_ " shouted Felix, leading the others to safety, not even giving the mayor a second glance "If ya fall back, he could _**STEP ON YA!**_ "

" **LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!"**

" **PLEASE DON'T LET HIM GET ME!"**

" **HE'S A DANGER TO US ALL!"**

For a moment Gene came to, noticing the smaller characters darting away from his feet like mice.

"Felix, hold on!" Gene said as he reached down, pulling Felix back by the collar "I wasn't trying to-!"

The Repairman let out a sharp yell as he was lifted off the ground so easily, arms and legs furiously thrashing in the air as he attempted to fight his way to freedom.

"Let me go ya big blue BEHEMOTH!"

"Y-You can't possibly think I'm a monster!" the mayor said in a shaking voice "It's still me! I-I'm still the same-!"

" _ **LET HIM GO!"**_ Calhoun roared, pulling out a massive gun from whatever space dwelled within her dress "Let him go or so help me-!"

Seeing the gun Gene let Felix slip from his grasp, the tiny man blazing off towards his wife but Gene remained still, his eyes glued to the barrel of the weapon pointed directly at him. He shuffled back, accidentally breaking a few pews under his feet which only caused more screamed and panic to fill the church.

"Ms. Tamora! Y-you can't-!"

Without another word the woman pulled the trigger, giving off a warning shot that sailed dangerously close to Gene's head, the man feeling the white heat blistering his skin, the explosion loud enough to make his ears ring. The marine scowled at Gene, her finger just itching to pull on the trigger once more, a kill shot in mind.

"I said…" Calhoun growled, her eyes narrowing "Back. _**OFF!**_ "

This could not be happening.

Only moments before, Gene was celebrating what was to be the happiest day of his life.

But right now, it had quickly devolved into a nightmare.

He had gone from groom, to TARGET; a threat to everyone as countless people tried with all their energy to escape him, those he once considered friends fleeing for their lives and wanting nothing to do with him.

Gene remained in the sights of Calhoun, the woman glaring daggers at the huge form over her but the only thing he wanted to tell her, to tell EVERYONE, was that there was nothing for them to fear.

He was not a monster.

He was not going to harm them.

He was just Gene. Nicelander Gene.

Or was he?

The man himself no longer knew.

 ***GLITCH!***

Another glitch ran through the man, sending him towards the ceiling again, hitting it with such force that large sections began to crumble off, raining on the many spectators below. Out of all the cries surrounding him, Gene heard the wail of a child hitting his ears.

He whirled around to see Vanellope frozen in place not too far from the altar, a portion of the ceiling sailing towards her.

"Yougn lady, LOOK OUT!"

The section of ceiling came down with a deafening crash, plaster and glass kicked up from the impact. As the dust settled Gene could see another figure huddling within the cloud, a large man gripping onto Vanellope tightly.

"Kid?! Kid, you okay?!"

The racer said nothing, her body bruised from the landing. She coughed, moaning in pain.

" _R-Ralph?"_

The wrecker was beside himself in agony, his heart breaking to see the child hurt in his arms.

"Nelly!" he cried "Oh programmers-!"

"B-big meanie!" the child growled in anger, an accusing finger going towards Gene as tears rolled down her cheeks "Big fat meanie! Look at what you've done!"

Gene shook his head, his eyes shrinking down to pinpoints.

" _Y-Young lady-!"_

" _ **THAT STUPID NICELANDER ALMOST CRUSHED US!"**_

"Don't even mention him!" the wrecker growled in anger, his eyes cutting into Gene "I won't let him hurt you anymore!"

"I-I didn't mean to hurt her!" the man cried "I never wanted this to happen! I'm sorry, everyone! I'M SORRY!"

At this point, there was no longer reason for Gene to continue to plead; everyone had seen him in his true colors.

 **A MONSTER.**

The man tried to see anyone, find anyone who would stop and listen to him but with each clumsy step he took he only caused more people to flee from him.

"W-Wait! Everyone, WAIT!" the Mayor pleaded, his deep voice booming across the twisting sanctuary, feet crushing the pews below "I am not going to hurt anyone! You have to believe me!"

" _ **KEEP AWAY!"**_

The man stopped, his blood running cold at yet another voice as it hit his ears. He turned to his left, eyes instantly picking up the figure standing at the empty altar.

And she did not look happy.

Lying on the ground, her once beautiful dress in tatters, her exposed skin cut, bruised and dirty, was Mary.

His beloved Mary.

" _H-Honey?!"_

" _ **KEEP AWAY!**_ " the woman called out again, pure hate and fury in her voice and angered tears in her eyes _**"DON'T YOU COME NEAR ME, YOU FREAK! YOU BRUTE!"**_

Those very words, those very PAINFUL words, bore into Gene's heart like a drill, his legs shaking and nearly causing him to fall over.

This couldn't be possible.

Those weren't Mary's words! She would NEVER say such things to him!

 _She had promised to stay by his side._

" _ **GET AWAY FROM US!"**_

 _She was always going to be there for him, no matter what!_

" _ **MONSTER!"**_

Gene went down heavily on his knees, the room shaking, as he reached out a trembling hand towards the woman, her form the size of a MOUSE to him at this point.

"B-But Mary….I-I thought-!"

 _*SMACK!*_

Even with her tiny size, Gene felt the painful sting of her hand batting his own away. He yelped, holding his stinging fingers as he gazed upon the furious bride, her chest heaving up and down as she finally got back on her feet, stomping towards the giant, any fear she once held for the man gone and replaced by hate.

"Don't you even THINK of coming near me!" she snarled "Look at all that you've done, you-! You MONSTER!"

"But-!"

"What makes you even THINK I would want to be with a _**FREAK**_ like _**YOU!?**_ "

"You-!"

" _ **I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU!"**_

"M-MARY!" Gene choked, his heart ripping in two "H-how can you say such things?! What about o-our promise?! I-I promised you that I would love you! Doesn't that mean ANYTHING to you!? DOES IT?!"

Mary didn't move an inch, staring the giant down as the cold wind blew through her hair.

"NO."

In that moment, everything froze. Everything STOPPED, as if an internal pause button had been pushed, effected all but the two who remained at the altar. The fleeing guest remained in place, perfectly posed and still in their moments of panic and dread.

Some bore the faces of people in fear, others were twisted in anger.

But they didn't matter to the man.

The only face Gene was focused on was that of Mary.

The room was deathly silent, the only sound being that of Gene's rapidly beating heart.

" _Please, Mary…"_ the man said, his voice quivering with fear and desperation "Please give me another chance! I can prove to you I'm not a monster! I can!"

The woman said nothing, gripping her tiny little hands tightly as she looked towards the ground. She then raised her left hand, the ring upon her finger glowing brighter than ever.

The Mayor's heart stopped, his eyes widened.

 _No, please. No, don't._

" _Nicelander Gene…"_

The man tried to reach out for the woman but no matter how hard he tried or how close he THOUGHT he was to her, it seemed that she was just out of reach, her form taunting him from afar. Her right hand moved towards the ring finger, pulling slowly.

"Oh, god! OH, GOD NO!"

" _I want you to go…."_

"Mary, PLEASE!"

"Because I will _**NEVER**_ love a _**MONSTER**_ like you!"

In one single motion the ring was removed, the sky turning pitch black. The audience in the room began to catch up with time again, everyone running for their lives once more though they no longer even seemed to notice Mary and Gene at the altar.

It was as if they were running from NOTHING, the two Nicelanders alone in the midst of this living hell.

Gene moved closer to Mary, his enormous hand hovering over her body but she turned away from him.

"Please, darling you can't do this!" he begged, his voice choking up.

" _I hate you…"_ the little woman said, her voice so cold.

"You don't mean that"

Mary turned, Gene seeing the pure hatred reflected in her eyes.

"I HATE you, Gene! _**I HATE YOU, GENE!"**_

The Mayor rose up, shaking his head in denial "No! No, you don't mean it! You don't!"

Without warning the floor gave way under the man's weight, the wooden floors suddenly taking on the consistence of brittle glass as the shards flew around him. Gene screamed at the top of his lungs as his weight pulled him further and further into a black abyss though as he looked up, he could still see her.

Mary.

Standing above him.

A hateful look on her face.

"I've always loved you, Mary!" the man cried out, though his shouts fell upon deaf ears _**"I'VE ALWAYS LOVE YOU!"**_

Down, down, down Gene went, the pit of darkness going on for much longer than he could ever fear. He flailed his arms helplessly as if he thought he could reach out and grab something beside him to stop his fall but there was nothing there.

It was a void, a complete empty space.

 _And then…_

 **A FLASH!**

Gene yelped in shock as he came to a sudden stop in midair, a blinding blue light flashing in his eyes. It took a second for him to recover but as his vision came to him, he found himself surrounded by what seemed to be millions upon millions of code boxes, each one glowing, each one humming.

" _W-what is this?"_

The boxes floated alongside the man, giving off a strange electrical buzz as some of them brushed passed him.

Gene looked up; nothing but boxes.

He looked down; more boxes.

What were these things?

Filled with confusions and curiosity, the Nicelander reached out a cautious hand towards one of the cubes of code, the thing seemingly drifting towards him.

 _He touched it…_

 ***PING!***

He cried out, feeling the thing come alive before him but rather than seeing binary, there was instead a picture. He squinted at the image in an attempt to get a better look, things taking a moment or so to become clear.

It all seemed familiar. So, so familiar.

And then the other boxes sounded off, various pictures flashing on their surface and surrounding Gene.

What was all of this?

What was happening?

The Nicelander took another look at the images, his eyes finally catching a glimpse of what they really contained.

They were pictures of HIM but he wasn't alone.

Within every box, there was a picture of him….and RALPH.

"Goodness…" the man said as he found himself floating near one of the boxes "I wonder how all of this-?"

 **WHY DO YOU HAVE TO MESS UP EVERYTHING?!**

The Nicelander flinched as a sharp yell echoed through the void "H-Hello?!"

 **CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT?!**

The man scrabbled in his place, his little arms reaching upwards "Who's there?! WHO'S DOING THIS?!"

 **LOOK AT THIS MESS YOU'VE DONE!**

 **YOU JUST WRECK EVERYTHING, RALPH!**

It then hit Gene, his eyes going back to the 'photos', what was once still images suddenly moving before him. As it turned out, these just weren't code boxes.

They contained MEMORIES.

Memories of EVER confrontation Gene had had with Ralph over the past thirty years, Gene's own voice flooding the entire area and grinning into his own ears.

Such hateful words, such angry words.

It was all coming back, and it was doing so in such a painful way.

"H-Hold on!"

 **KEEP AWAY FROM ME YOU BIG BRUTE!**

"I-I was just ANGRY and-!"

 **YOU DON'T BELONG WITH US, YOU MONSTER!**

The voices continued; there was no way for the Mayor to stop them.

The man curled himself into a ball, shaking and shivering as the images and lights swirled around him, trapping him in an inescapable prison of his own actions. He was desperate to drown out the screeching sounds of his own voice, to escape the words.

The WORDS that he knew had hurt Ralph, the ones that had driven him away.

The WORDS that had come from his own mouth.

Everyone was right; if there was a monster around, it wasn't Ralph.

It was Gene.

"I-I know it was mean. I know what I said was bad! But I was different back then!"

 **YOU'RE JUST THE BAD GUY WHO WRECKS THE BUILDING!**

"Shut up! I'm not like that anymore!"

 **YOU'RE JUST THE BAD GUY WHO WRECKS THE BUILDING!**

"Jesus Christ, stop it! _**STOP IT, PLEASE!"**_

 _ **YOU'RE JUST THE BAD GUY WHO WRECKS THE BUILDING!**_

"I'm a different person now!" the man wailed, throwing his arms out into the air "I've become a better person! Why won't anyone believe me?! _**WHY WON'T YOU BELIEVE ME?!**_ "

The pull of gravity returned once more, Gene feeling himself being flung VIOLENTLY towards the end. His ear piercing scream was heard by no one but himself all before he came CRASHING to the ground, his body lading with a terrible, bone-wrenching THUD. He moaned, unable to move as the pain rippled through his body.

Despite the impact, he was still alive but was it worth it?

He was in such agony that the fact of living was more torturous than anything else. Finding the strength, Gene managed to roll over on his side but each move he made was more painful than the next.

He wept, his lonely cries mourned by no one.

" _I-I can't take this…"_ he gasped, the tears down his cheeks and onto the ground below _"I just want to go home….I want to be myself again…"_

He breathed in, only to let out another sob, his breath rattling in his throat.

" _I want Mary…I want Mary…."_ He cried, the loneliness crushing him even more " _I….I just want Mary."_

 _*Clink*_

A small metallic ring caught the man's attention. He forced open an eye, a small gold object laying before him. For a second or two, Gene could not make the thing out, his vision still blurred from his tears.

But as they cleared away, it was painfully obvious what it was.

The ring.

Mary's ring.

It glistened brightly before him, reminding him of all that he had lost, all that had been taken from him. He cried out loudly, trying to reach for it but once again, another beloved thing was out of his grasp, his quaking fingers too far to even touch the surface of the ring.

Why was this happening?

Why of all days?

The Nicelander's hand fell limp, his strength starting to fade from him.

He couldn't go on, not like this.

But who would care?

As far as Gene had been shown, NO one cared about him.

Not Ralph, not Felix, not Calhoun, not Vanellope.

Not Mary.

Not even MARY wanted to be around the man.

The man was finally alone, left with nothing but his misery to accompany him.

" _I'm sorry…"_ he gasped, feeling as if the life were slipping from him _"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm-_

 _Boom._

The ground shook slightly, Gene feeling the vibrations from his place on the floor.

Boom.

" _H-huh?"_

Another small tremor rocked the area followed by yet another. They were getting closer from but what direction, Gene was unable to tell. The only light in the area was focused dead-center on him and the echoing of the space made it seem as if the sound were coming from all directions. With much pain and struggling, the Nicelander managed to move his arms forward, weakly pushing himself up.

"W-who's there?"

BOOM!

The footsteps were getting closer, the man feeling even more terrified for his life because while he knew he was still effected by the glitch, whatever was coming towards him….

Felt BIGGER.

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

Gene peered behind himself; nothing.

To the right? Again, nothing.

He then looked forward.

 **BOOM!**

The entire area SHOOK, Gene losing his strength as he felt back upon the floor.

"W-who's there?!"

From within the darkness, two sickly blue eyes GLOWED from the shadows.

Two ANGRY looking blue eyes!

They filled the area with an unnatural light, Gene trying his best to shuffle anywhere for safety but where could he go? He had no choice but to come face to face with whatever this creature was.

 _ **BOOM!**_

A foot emerged from the shadows, Gene's eyes widen in shock as the figure slowly came into view.

" _N-no…._ _ **NO!**_ _"_

The figure stood in full view in the light, hovering over the broken Nicelander as he lay injured on the ground, the behemoth before Gene even _**LARGER**_ than he was at present, the crushing feeling of being so small quickly returning to the Mayor.

Gene wanted to scream but he couldn't. He wanted to run but he couldn't. He wanted to do anything, ANYTHING to escape!

But he couldn't.

It wasn't just that he was being eyed by a giant that made the Mayor's blood run cold.

It was more than that.

Gene's fear was only increased…..

Because he was staring back at HIMSELF.

And even LARGER, an even SCARIER, an even MONSTEROUS form of himself.

Was this how everyone viewed him now? Did they feel this terrified and threatened?

Gene once more tried in vain to move back, to pick himself up and run but his body would not listen, the only response he got was crippling pain from every bone in his body. He mewled in strife but the figure only chuckled, laughing at his pain and attempts to get up. The tiny Nicelander looked back, looking into the soulless, heartless blue eyes of his reflection, looking at the true monster within.

" _W-what do you want with me?!"_

The giant Gene snorted evilly, gazing down at his miniature copy, his sneer becoming even more frightening. And the eyes?

The eyes quickly went from blue….to RED.

" _Useless thing…._ "

Those were the only words the towering apparition said but that's all that needed to be said for Gene to figure out what was coming next.

The evil giant lifted a foot….

And slowly made his way towards the tiny man.

" _No…_ " the small mayor managed to force out, huddling in fear " _ **PLEASE, PROGRAMMERS NO!**_ "

The huge shadow of the giant's foot fell over the trembling Nicelander and as it loomed closer, Gene turned away and-!

 **DARKNESS.**


	25. Chapter 25- Reassurance

Chapter Twenty Five- Reassurance

 **DARKNESS**

"OH!"

Then light.

Gene awoke with a start, panting in fear. For a moment he felt confused to where he was, the field sprawled out around him but then he remembered.

He was still in the game.

And he was still HUGE.

It was a situation he wanted to end but it was miles better than what he had dreamed. He breathed out heavily, a hand going to his face.

" _Haven't had a nightmare like that…since I decided to mix Barcardi with Jägermeister…"_

He was sore from laying on the turf all night, feeling the knots in back.

"Urgh, Ralph sleeps on BRICKS and it builds him up….I stay one night on GRASS and it feels like an ARMY marched on my spine. Did you sleep well, Mary?"

MARY!

He looked down, seeing that despite how abruptly he had woken up the little woman was still sound asleep on his stomach, her body wrapped up in a pile of comforters like a cocoon.

"You REALLY slept through all of that?" the man said to himself but the next mission came to his mind.

Getting up.

He looked to his side, realizing that he made a mistake going to sleep on his back. Everyone in the arcade knew that of all the positions for a Nicelander to take, one that would require them much effort to get on their feet from…

It was their back.

And even worse, Mary was sleeping so PEACEFULLY on the man's stomach.

The big Nicelander let out a whine, trying to figure out JUST how to get himself out of such a position without waking Mary.

"Precious cargo…" the man breathed in as he took Mary carefully into his giant hands.

She was safe….now to attempt the impossible.

Gene looked to the left, then to the right, and tried moving forward but given how much LARGER he had become it was even more impossible to rise. He huffed, Mary still held in his hands as he lurched to the side but his weight pulled him back down.

And Mary was still asleep, none the wiser.

Of course, had she been awake she would have seen the ludicrous amount of blush on her fiancé's face.

"One more time."

Still keeping Mary out of reach Gene tried again to roll on his side and he succeeded….only to land flat on his face.

But Mary was still safe! That's what mattered!

"Uuuurgh…." The big man moaned as he used one of his hands to push himself up into a kneeling position "If I could go to our designers, I'd have a nice little talk with them about-!"

Mary's little sigh took Gene away from his anger, if but for a moment. He looked at her, so content and warm within her little blankets.

"Well….at least you're comfortable." The man sighed, cradling Mary as he sat in a more comfortable position in the grass.

As he held her, he could only recount the dream.

Dream?

No, NIGHTMARE.

The nightmare was enough to keep Gene wide awake for days, the echoes of the laughter and screams still pounding in his head, his skin prickling over as the thought about how everyone had ran from him, how MARY had run from him.

But she wasn't gone this time. She was held safely in his hands, sleeping peacefully but the question was hold long was this to last? Mary may have been by his side now but the Mayor knew he couldn't continue this.

It wasn't right; it wasn't right for Niceland and certainly not for her. She may have given her promise, one to stay by Gene's side no matter what but with her promise came GUILT; so much painful GUILT.

Gene felt like he was saddling his love with all HIS misfortune and HIS bad luck. She deserved so much more, especially after the many, MANY times she had come through for him.

After all the kindness she had showed him, it was HIS turn to repay the favor.

But HOW?

He had messed up BIG time and it was only fitting that this compensation be just as valuable if not MORE. The man turned his head back towards the path he had made from the apartments; the sun was not up yet but he had a feeling that it wouldn't be long before his neighbors were to get up.

He had to go back.

He had to talk to Felix.

He couldn't hide from the others any longer. As soon as he got back, he would talk to Felix, talk to Mouse and Calhoun, about the other alternatives. They had to find a way to fix his code and not for himself this time, but for Niceland.

For MARY.

He would do anything to set things right, even if it meant….

A hard-reset.

But he would lose it, lose it all.

"I-I have to think of someone else for a change." Gene said to himself as he looked down at Mary. She was just so peaceful in her sleep and for a second, a terrible thought came upon Gene's mind, the thought of how things would be if everything were erased, if all those moments they had shared together were gone.

Would he still love her the way he had?

How would things be?

It wasn't as if he'd be able to remember but what if there were just an inkling of a memory left, something he could not piece together? He'd be able to see her face but what if she were upset and he didn't know WHY? Would he able to recount that? Would he know what to do, how to handle it?

Would he be able to help her?

It was a terrible thought but if that's what things came down to, then he would have to bite the bullet and take it. Mary had given so much of her time, so much of her energy to ensure that he was happy, that he felt as if he belong in the arcade…

He had to do something, ANYTHING.

Gene rose to his feet slowly, Mary still held in his hands "Come on, let's get you back to the others."

" _Hmmmm?"_

Gene jolted as he saw Mary stir, the little woman finally rising from her slumber.

"Mary?"

Mary slowly opened her eyes but she wasn't awake just yet. Her sleep was heavy and it was pulling her back into her dreams but from what she could make out…

" _Blueberry?"_

The man smiled nervously, "H-Hello sweetie. Sorry if I woke you."

Mary looked as if she were much too sleepy to understand, slowly sinking back into the blankets.

"Did you sleep well?"

"What-" the woman yawned "What did I tell you, Gene?"

"About what?"

"Sneaking sweets. An-and everything else for that matter." The woman puffed, nodding off "I…I told you you'd get as big as the apartments!"

Gene felt himself snicker at the little jab, Mary looking much too cute for him to even be upset. He rubbed her head with a finger, sticking out his tongue.

"Nyeh, what are you going to do about it now, smarty pants?"

The woman pushed his finger away fussily, falling back into the blankets with a yawn "I'll think of something. _Riiiiight after I take a nap._ "

And with that, Mary went right back to sleep, Gene shaking his head as she smiled.

"Lil pink brat." He chuckled "Never change."

At the apartments, Ralph and Felix had rose early to check upon the residence of the game. While things had been cleaned up enough after Gene's less than stellar exit, the two knew it would be best to inspect for anything they may have missed, such the ways of any responsible Good Guy.

"Things seem good enough." Felix said.

"Nothin' seem outta place on my end." Ralph yawned, contemplating whether he should go back to his home to catch a few more winks "Did Mary come back last night?"

The Repairman shook his head sadly "Nope. I checked tha suite again an' it was empty."

"I'm sure that Gene's got her covered." Ralph smiled, trying his best to reassure his friend "I mean, when ya gots someone as big as HIM as your bodyguard ya have no reason ta be scared."

"Ralph."

The Wrecker looked down; he meant nothing by the joke but Felix of course was much more worried than he should have been. After all, two of his oldest friends were still in the woods and he hadn't heard a peep from either in HOURS. The big man could only wonder just how much effort it had taken Calhoun to keep Felix from running off during the night.

"Ya know it was just a joke." Ralph smiled.

"I know, I know. But I'm still worried."

"It's not like they went outta game, Felix. C'mon."

Felix nodded, realizing that Ralph was right "I just wish they would have come back a lil closer ta tha apartments. Goin' so far inta tha woods like that? Tha guys have never gone alone like that a night all these years gone by."

"Buddy, lemme ask ya a question."

"Yeah?" Felix looked up.

"….Did Calhouny have ta tie ya ta bed? So ya wouldn't sneak out durin' tha middle of tha night?"

Felix turned red like no tomorrow, the man turning on his heels AWAY from Ralph. Given such a respone, the Wrecker laughed powerfully.

"So my first guess was right!"

"Ya try sleepin' with that on your mind." Felix pouted.

"I'm not tryin' ta slam ya for it, I know you're worried." The larger character snickered in a friendly tone "But I shouldn't surprise me. Makes me wonder though. Did Calhoun learn ta tie bed knots from Nel n' Norwood?"

*BONK!*

" _ **OW!"**_

Speak of the seamstress.

Both men looked down, seeing a grapefruit rolling at Ralph's feet.

"No way."

It couldn't have been possible as Nel lived all the way on the top floor but somehow, SOMEHOW, she had heard the comment. Ralph could see her looking down, smirking her cheeky little grin towards him as another large fruit was held in her tiny hands.

"Ya say that like she won't sew your mouth shut." Felix coughed, rocking on his heels.

Ralph knew better than to say something else. Nel could be FIERCE!

"Is Mouse makin' any progress?" the Wrecker asked, quickly changing the subject.

"She's conked out in tha penthouse an' she didn't say a word before I went ta sleep so I don't know."

Ralph breathed out "Man, I don't wanna rush tha girl but I was hopin' somethin' would break through."

"Don't we all." Moaned Felix "I mean, it's one thing ta have glithes an' issues happenin' in other games but when it's in your own backyard?"

Ralph felt a feeling of despair whirling in his stomach; he was well accustomed to dealing with 'issues' but as Felix has said, there was just something even more haunting about it when it was happening at home.

"Hey, we shouldn't be so down." Ralph smiled "Ya know that Mousey can fix things with her brain as easily as ya can with your hammer! We can't be so glum about it!"

Such a change that RALPH was the one trying to cheer FELIX up, the Wrecker guessing correctly that the game's hero still felt his own set of inefficiencies given that his hammer was part of the reason Mouse was having so much trouble in the first place.

"Maybe you're right." Felix smiled, or at least he FORCED a smile "Things are gonna be a lot better! An' soon we can get right back on schedule, especially with what's comin' up!"

"Remind me again?" Ralph said "We have so much goin' on-"

Felix put his hands on his hips, tapping his foot "Now, Ralph. Don't tell me you've forgotten about THA DAY. Tha _**BIG**_ -!"

 ***BOOM!***

Speaking of BIG.

The two men yelped as the ground shook behind them, Ralph looking about in worry that something dangerous was headed their way.

But then he remembered.

"Oh, of course."

The foot-steps got closer and closer until finally both Wrecker and Repairman found themselves peering up at the massive Mayor Gene, his arm cradling an object carefully.

"Ahem…" the Mayor said as properly as he could given the way he looked "Good morning, gentlemen."

Ralph smirked and did a little bow "And a good marrow to you, Mayor of the Land of Nice. It is such good tidings to see you and your fair maiden!"

The Mayor rolled his eyes, feeling it was far too early to deal with Ralph's jokes.

"Thank you for the introduction, young man. I am glad to see both of you looking much better."

"My rest was sound enough." Ralph went on, putting his hands in his pockets "But I kept hearin' somethin' odd comin' from tha woods."

"You did?" Gene replied.

"Yeah, a loud buzzin' or grindin' or….rumblin' ya can call it. I was about ta go in an' check for myself but then I realized it was just your SNORIN' an' I knew things were okay!"

Gene's eyes narrowed, the smile on Ralph's face already tearing way at his nerves.

"Could you PLEASE save the comedy for later in the day? Or at least until I've-!"

Mary stirred in the man's arms, his focus on Ralph dropped.

" _Ah, sorry!"_

" _Hmm? What was that?"_

Felix decided to lighten the mood a bit, not wanting any confrontations so early "Um, should I take Ms. Mary back? That is why ya brought her here, right?"

"Actually…." Gene began, turning his gaze upon Ralph.

"Ah, yes?"

Gene approached the Wrecker and stooped to his height "Ralph? Can I ask a favor of you?"

"Depends, Big Guy." The Wrecker said haughtily "Not gonna give me another atomic wedgie are ya?"

Gene lowered his hand in front of Ralph, Mary wrapped in her blankets.

"Can you put Mary on the couch in the atrium? She's…she's been out here long enough."

Ralph took the small woman in his arms gently. He was a little touched at how worried Gene was about his fiancée despite his own condition.

Yeah, he really did love the little pink butter-ball.

"Will do, Big Guy." Ralph smiled as he walked off towards the apartments, leaving Felix alone with the Nicelander.

"Ya know, I cudda unlocked your apartment." Felix said "Why didn't ya ask M-WHOA!"

Before Felix knew what was happening he found himself plucked off the ground and moved back towards the woods.

"Hey, hey, hey! What's goin' on, Genie?"

"Shhh!"

"Shhh?"

"I'm sorry Felix but what we need to discuss can't be heard by anyone else." Gene said in worry as he looked around. He then returned to the edge of the forest and placed the Repairman down before sitting down "Young man?"

"Yes?"

"How….how much longer do you think that Cadet is going to take with this?"

Felix had just finished discussion the circumstance with Mouse to Ralph. He was ready to give the Nicelander his reply but when he saw his face, he froze.

Gene was GREATLY upset and it wasn't as if he didn't have the right to be. His code was still glitching and he was immensely worried about how, for the lack of better terms, IMMENSE he himself would become.

Felix knew that LYING to Gene wasn't the best answer but how would he react to the truth?

"Well…."

Gene was giving Felix that look, that classic Nicelander 'Please don't let me down' look. He was feeling TERRIBLE but as game hero….

"Ah-hah…there are still a few….a few bug in tha system."

"You mean _**MY**_ system." Gene said in a glum tone "Guess that means more time?"

"I'm afraid so." Felix said sadly, nodding his head "But don't worry about a thing, Genie! We've done great so far! We can manage with-!"

"I don't think you understand, young man." Gene cut in, shaking his head "This…this isn't a TEAM effort nor should it be."

"What do ya mean?"

"What I mean is, this is still all my fault and I have no right bringing all of you into the middle of things. Maybe if I were RALPH'S size, I wouldn't worry so much but this is just too much for EVERYONE to handle, even you!"

"Even ME?" Felix said in surprise "Sir, don't tell me ya think so, heh, SMALL of me!"

"First Ralph, now YOU?" Gene moaned "What is it with everyone and terrible jokes all of a sudden?"

"Heh, couldn't help it." The hero smiled "But are ya tellin' me that ya don't trust me on this? I mean, on any other occasion ya would have!"

"I don't! Gah, I mean I DO trust you, however-!"

What to say…

"Everyone is working OVERTIME to make up for the errors _**I**_ brought the game. You, Ralph, the other Nicelanders, even your wife and her team! All of this because of a stupid mistake _**I**_ made? Felix, I can't let them work like this any longer, it's not fair!"

"Hey, it's what we're SUPPOSED ta do." Felix retorted "Ya ask Mouse ta fix a problem, that's her job! What would be UNFAIR of ya is ta stop us from doin' our work!"

"I just feel so bad about all of this." Gene said mournfully "I know it's selfish of me but I really do wish that young Cadet would…would hurry up. I don't want to drag you guys any further down this hole with me. It feels like I ALWAYS bring bad luck to this game and-!"

Gene stopped, feeling himself getting much too worked up about the whole thing.

Too worked up? He was still a massive Nicelander, who wouldn't get worked up about THAT?

"Getting Ralph riled up at the thirtieth anniversary, allowing Turbo and that…that VIRUS woman to get the codes and steal your hammer and now THIS? Do you sense a pattern here?"

"If ya mean that crazy things can happen, then yes! I do see it!"

"Those situations only happened because of ME!" Gene shot back "ME! All MY fault!"

Felix walked over to the big Nicelander and put a reassuring hand on his leg "Aw, Genie! You're making this into more of a big deal than it is."

The big man pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head.

" _Stooooop."_

"There is a difference between WILLFULLY going out an' CAUSIN' trouble an' just bein', well, UNLUCKY. We've all had our close shaves here but it would be silly of me ta blame ya for everything that popped up in this arcade!"

"It doesn't erase the fact that I always seem to end up damseled into these messes...or in this case and with the party, the cause of them." Gene said shamefully "Always needing help from everyone else because I'm too much of a pipsqueak to get out of it myself."

The man looked off to the side, catching his words.

"WAS. WAS a pipsqueak. Does Jumbo-Extra-Huge-Maximum count as a measurement?"

Gene ran his fingers nervously through his hair, trying his best to regain his composure.

"I just want to be back with her."

"Ms. Mary?" asked Felix. Gene nodded his head in response.

"I want to be back with her where I can actually do something. Having me like this by her side? What good is it? I can't even get out of the game and the only thing I'm going to bring to her is more mocking by various 'VISITORS'. If they're too scared to even LOOK me in the eye, they're going to go after her because they know that not only is it easier but I can't do anything to fight back, no matter HOW big I get. That's how it's ALWAYS been with us."

Felix rubbed the back of his neck, smiling "Man. The things you'd do for Ms. Mary. It amazes me just how much ya love that woman, Genie."

Gene blushed furiously, his mouth shut.

"Aaaaah, I can see tha honey-glows on your cheeks!"

Gene blushed brighter than ever, absentmindedly putting a hand to one of his cheeks "W-Well-! I just-"

"Heh, ya know if there is one thing these past coupl'a months have taught me it's this."

"Yes?"

"That I really am so lucky ta have such great friends an' family."

"I take it I'm not included in EITHER list?"

"GENE." Felix said in an exasperated voice "Goodness, man! I know you're upset about everythin' that's been goin' on but c'mon now! You're puttin' yourself down WAY too much! What happened ta tha Mayor I USED ta know?"

"The Mayor you _**USED**_ to know? Why would you want _**HIM**_ back?" the Nicelander scoffed "He's the BAD guy, remember…. _just like I am right now._ "

"If you're talkin' 'bout tha animosity between ya an' Ralph or whatnot….Gene. Just let it go!"

"You guys keep saying that as if it's an EASY thing to do." The Nicelander grumbled, his eyes narrowing "It's hard to let ANYTHING go when people keep shoving it in your face."

"Gene, you're not the only one who feels bad for what happened ta Ralph. I do too."

"But what reason would you have to feel bad, Felix? You're our HERO and you've helped Ralph countless times to-!"

"I _**HELPED**_ him?" the repairman cut in "Maybe now but back then? I….I was always so busy with EVERYONE around here. I thought that Ralph could handle things on his own, he sure ACTED like he did but in the end, I wound up hurtin' EVERYONE!"

"But Felix-!"

"In tha end, Ralph wound up feelin' ignored an' when tha time came ta help him, people took advantage of that ta go after YOU guys again an'-? It's been tough, even tougher when I hear people behind my back whisperin' an' carryin' on about my own skills. For a while, I even doubted I was a real hero."

"REALLY?" gasped Gene "But….but you ARE a hero!"

"Maybe….but I would never be a hero like Ralph."

"They-! They have no idea how hard you work! Nor do they have the right to compare you to Ralph in such a manner!" Gene protested as he stooped down to Felix "You've done MORE for ANYONE in this arcade than-! Than ANYONE I've known an-and what about when Turbo returned?! You threw yourself on the line when you couldn't even use your HAMMER! How could people NOT consider you a hero after THAT?!"

Good ol' Gene, Felix thought to himself. Even to the very end, the Nicelander always had something nice to say about him.

"Ya know how people talk 'round here. I guess after so many years, it finally started ta get ta me."

Gene gulped, feeling partly to blame for the backlash.

"S-So what did you do?"

"Hmm?"

"I mean…to counter all of it? You're still doing a much better against all this negativity than I could ever dream of."

"Even when I was at my lowest…." Felix began "I would look around an' see your smiling faces."

"Everyone's?"

"Yup! Ralph's smile, Vanellope's smile, Tammy's smile, YOUR smile. I see them an' I realize why I love bein' a hero an' why I love ya guys so much. It's never been about pie or medals for me….it's just knowin' that I can make ya happy an' be happy with ya that makes me feel so lucky! Even if I weren't a hero, just ta have THIS. This would be more than enough."

The repairman returned his smile towards Gene.

"An' really, big guy? There is _**ONE**_ thing we share right now, a common understandin'."

"And what would THAT be?"

Felix removed his left glove, pointing towards his wedding ring.

"Ya see?"

Gene tucked his own hand behind himself, images of the terrible nightmare flashing back to him "W-We haven't even made it down the aisle yet. Don't jump the gun so quickly."

"I'm just sayin'…I understand where you're comin' from. Ya wanna help Mary an' make everything better for HER. In tha same situation, I would do tha same for Tammy. That's what we share; tha love for those we feel so dear towards."

Gene was embarrassed but he knew Felix was right and for a moment, if only so, he felt a little better.

Felix always managed to turn the worst situations better.

He WAS a hero after all.

"Thanks…." Gene sighed "I guess I am luckier than I thought. All this time, I thought I've been alone, that people wanted to chase me away but…but I do have family."

Felix was enjoying seeing Gene come out of his shell, walking back in a way to bring him closer to the apartments "There, there? Ya see. No need ta worry as much as ya have been."

"I guess not. But I can't help it….I'm a Nicelander. Aren't we supposed to worry?"

Felix chuckled "Maybe, maybe not. I think ya guys are a lot braver than people make ya think ya are so-!"

"Ah, there ya are!"

"Ralph!" Felix said as he turned around "Ah-hah, caught me in tha middle of a discussion!"

"Oh, was it so important that ya couldn't let ME into it?" Ralph teased jokingly but Gene looked guilty again.

"Well, it was just between-!"

"Don't worry about it, Big Guy!" Ralph laughed "I'm not one for stickin' my nose where it doesn't belong."

Gene rolled his eyes " _Mrpph_. Reassuring, it is."

"Oh, Gene of little faith!" continued Ralph "Ya act as if I would WILLIN' go about startin' drama! But what was that I heard? Ya wanna quit being the big guy in the arcade so soon? I thought that you'd LIKE livin' up to your name, BIG. GENE."

Felix let out a moan "You're diggin' your own grave with that mouth of yours, buddy."

"HEY."

Ralph looked up, Gene grinning at him unlike a cat ready to pounce upon a mouse.

"Maybe I should change my mind…" Gene said, making his voice deeper "I mean, after my talk with Felix I do feel a bit braver. Maybe we should implement that BONUS STAGE idea of yours, Ralph? HMMM?"

The Wrecker in red found himself backing away from the huge Nicelander, his eyes kept on him.

"HAHA. Yeah. Don'tcha have someone ta look after now, Genie?"

The Nicelander arched a brow, his arms crossed against his chest "And who would that be?"

"Ya know. Someone small an' pink? Likes ta make pies, feeds many of 'em to ya."

"Mary?"

Gene's eyes went to the apartments, the Nicelander lumbering away from both good and bad guy.

"Is Miss Mary okay?" asked Felix. Ralph smiled, putting his hands in his pockets.

"She's fine. I just figured it would be better on us if Genie focused more attention on her, than on US."

Inside the apartments, Mary lay on the couch but her sleep wasn't as peaceful as it had been. She was away from the soft, warm cushiony goodness of her fiancé's stomach, the couch feeling too hard and cold and uncomfortable.

"Mmmmm, I want the marshmallow back…." She whimpered, tossing and turning to find her peace again.

Two large hands reached into the atrium from the doors, gently taking the covers and wrapping her within them snuggly. Mary smiled, feeling the warmth surround her again.

" _Thank you….."_

Two hands exited the apartments only to be replaced by a set of eyes looking in.

"Ah, this will be over soon enough…." Gene sighed worryingly, seating himself in front of the apartments.

It was still very early in the morning and Litwak nor the customers had arrived. The huge Nicelander just sat and looked out the screen, seeing the sun starting to rise over the horizon. In most cases, he would have had to been in his own apartment to get such a view but there was no troubles now, not with how big he had become.

He then remembered his dream, how much it had scared him and how much more worried it had placed on his shoulders but the more he thought about what Felix had told him, what MARY had told him, the more encouraged he felt.

His nightmare might have brought up so many long buried fears but it was just that; a dream. What Gene had in his home was REAL. He smiled softly, looking down at his ring finger again. The band of gold was still there, still safe.

"I can make it through this…." Gene reassured himself with a smile as he exhaled, feeling some calm washing over him "I can."


	26. Chapter 26- Return

Chapter Twenty Six - Return

And then the arcades opened.

"Alright, everyone. Felix is counting on us!" Mary said, prepping the rest of the Nicelanders for the day "We've got out pies, we've got our game plan. Is everyone ready to go?"

"Er, Mary?"

The chubby-cheeked woman looked over, Don unable to hide the amused grin on his face.

"You're really taking to this whole Mayoral role quite well, I see."

Mary puffed out her chest, standing tall before her neighbors "What can I say? I was MADE for this role."

"Don't get too comfortable there."

Everyone turned towards the window, Gene's big blue eyes peering in. Not at all deterred by her fiancé's actions Mary strolled from the atrium to the lawn, the other Nicelanders keeping a well distanced vigil.

"Ooh, don't tell me someone is jealous." Mary cooed in a teasing tone. Gene rose on his knees, snorting haughtily.

"Jealous? Why in the arcade would you ever conceive of that, m'dear?"

"Okay, fine." The pie-baker snickered "Why don't you come back so we can get things together. I'm sure Ralph would LOOOOVE to toss you out the window in this-!"

"No, no, no!" Gene fumbled, waving his hands before his chest "After what we endured YESTERDAY, lesson learned!"

"So you'll be okay here?" Mary smiled, her voice softer.

Gene's ability to push back a love-filled smile was easier said than done as no matter what size he was, Mary could easily overcome him with her sweetness. He made certain to look as collected as possible, taking a quick glance at the others in the apartment.

"Guys, c'mon."

The group of pie-bakers exchanged looks; surely there was no danger facing them. After all, it was just GENE.

A VERY big, Gene.

"Okay, ya got us." Don said, the first to walk out "Guess we can all say we're glad to have you back."

Gene sighed, sitting on the grass "And it's nice to know that there are people who WANT me back. After my outburst, I was certain even YOU guys would flee."

"HA! Are ya SERIOUS?!"

Gene looked down, a familiar shade of PURPLE catching his eye in the crowd.

Nel.

Oh, this was going to be good.

"Why, PRUNELLA." The big man said, making sure his voice sounded EXTRA deep in her presence "Is that….is that a CHALLENGE I hear?"

"Yo, Gene!" Norwood snapped, quickly rushing over to his partner-in-crime "Don't ya even play, now!"

"Oh, don't act as if I can't take care of myself in front of the big blueberry!" Nel laughed as she pushed the worried red-head to the side "I mean, I face Gene's wrath nearly on a day-to-day stream! I'm USED to him rampagin' around!"

Nel may have laughed….but then the darkness of Gene's shadow loomed over her. She looked up, nothing but a sneaky sneer greeting her.

"Is that so?" the massive Mayor chuckled, poking Nel on her head "Goodness, you are feisty this morning."

The little purple Nicelander could feel her knees starting to knock together but she knew better! She couldn't let Gene win!

"S-Step it back, Double-Stuf." The woman said, pushing the Mayor's hand away from her "You're not scarin' anyone."

"I never wanted to." Gene replied tartly, studying his nails "My actions all depend on whether or not you guys do anything STUPID to-"

"STUPID?!"

Oh, NOW Gene had done it.

The man looked at Nel, her tiny form fuming as pixel puffs popped from above her. He would have begun laughing had Mary not be around him. With a high wail of a battle cry Nel rushed Gene, kicking him on his thick sides.

"I'll stupid YOU, ya big over-fed Double-Stuff Blueberry Butt-Monster!"

"Nel, leave Gene alone." Mary sighed, shaking her head "You know he's just playing with you."

"Ya can never be too careful, with the Double-Stuff 'round." Nel fussed, putting her hands on her hips but she gave Gene a sneaky grin.

"What is it NOW, Nel?"

"Double-Stuf?" the woman laughed "Pardon me, GENIE. I was addressing you incorrectly. At this size I think MEGA-STUFF would be more appropriate!"

OH, NEL!

Gene narrowed his eyes and let out a growl, Nel still giggling up a storm below him.

"Is THAT so-?"

Nel may have found things hilarious but Norwood on the other hand-?

"NEL! Watch-!"

Nel had only a second to look just as Gene grabbed her by the back of her dress. The moment her feet left the ground the purple Nicelander began an endless line of rabbit-like squeals, her legs and arms flailing in the air.

"EY! EEEEEY!" Norwood shouted as he ran after Nel "Gene, put her down! That ain't funny!"

"I'm not doing a thing to her, Norwood. Settle down." Gene said matter-of-factly as he placed the little woman carefully in his palm "I'd just figured that Nel would like to discuss her qualms with me from a HIGHER posi-!"

The sound of tiny whimpers hit Gene's ear as he looked, Nel holding tightly onto his ring finger as she shivered and shook.

"Nel?"

"Look, I'm sorry Gene, I'm sorry!" the woman meeped in a tiny, scared voice. Her eyes were shut as she held onto Gene's hand for dear life "Please put me back down! I hate heights!"

Of course Gene would take the joke a little too far, forgetting his neighbor's well-documented fear.

"Aw, I'm sorry sweetie…" Gene said as he cupped his other hand around the woman, trying his best to assure her "I didn't mean to scare you like that."

"Y-Ya did a good job of doin' so!" Nel said, her angered tone broken only by her frightened squeaks "I-Is this how you're gonna treat us in the long run, Big Guy?!"

"Oh, heavens NO." Gene said, setting Nel down in his palm "I never meant to go so far with you."

Nel scowled, not believe her Mayor.

"Norwood?"

The red-head gulped as he heard his name called; on any other day he knew he could easily win against Gene but being so small against him now?

"Y-Yeah, Genie?"

The large Nicelander slowly lowered his hand down, placing Nel right in Norwood's arms.

"There, is that better?"

The two Nicelanders were speechless but only for a second. Still huddled in the red-head's arms, Nel let out yet another angered rabbit-squeal.

"When you get back to normal, I'm so gonna kick your blueberry butt!"

"Ah, just let it go…" Norwood sighed as he carried his neighbor back into the apartment.

"Bye-bye…" Gene waved cheekily, feeling a sharp pinch on his side "Hey!"

Mary.

"Yes? What is it, dear?"

"Get your butt to the forest." Mary ordered, pointing towards the groove of trees "MAYOR MARY'S orders!"

"Alright, alright…." The big man snickered "Don't be such a grumpy pants, MAYOR."

"I wouldn't have to be if you didn't behave like this!"

"Heh, now you know what it feels like…" the man snickered to himself, making himself comfortable.

Not too far away a Wrecker and a Repairman stood guard, watching the scene unfold before them.

"As always with the Nicelanders?" Ralph smirked. Felix smiled bright, feeling so much better to see his friends returning to their normal, happier dispositions.

"An' I wouldn't have it any other way!"

Soon the games were in session, Gene having made himself comfortable at the edge of the forest but this time around he found himself far too tempted to look away. As his new role of spectator, the Mayor decided that perhaps it would be more entertaining to actually witness the action from the other side and before he knew it, he found himself becoming pulled into the game, wanting and waiting to see the players' next move.

" _C'mon Felix, C'mon!"_ he cheered quietly, acting as the single cheerleader for the repairman as he was controlled up the building _"No, no! Don't make him go LEFT! Go RIGHT, GO RIGHT!"_

Gene was starting to feel like a kid in an, well, an ARCADE.

Felix was knocked down again, Gene moaning in frustration.

" _Ooooh, darn! He was doing so well too!"_ the Mayor meeped, taking another stick and putting it on the pile that meant to represent how many rounds Felix had lost " _Ah, but he's still going strong today! Maybe he can break a record before the night is over!"_

The distraction of the game play was just what EVERYONE in the little apartment needed from repairman to Wrecker to Nicelander. For once, even with as odd as things were, things were PEACEFUL.

And it was just what was needed.

The last round signaled for the break, the players going through the lull as the arcade emptied for a while. Gene walked out of the forest and crept towards the back of the building, Mary already there waiting for him

"You're late." The woman teased, looking at the invisible watch on her wrist "Must you make a lady WAIT, Gene? It is SO rude."

"Well, excuse me for being careful." The man snorted back, stroking his love on the head. Mary ducked and grabbed onto her love's hand, hugging it warmly.

"I've missed you all morning, you big galumph!" she cooed.

"I have too." Gene said warmly "As I have missed your pies as well."

"So that's what this is all about, huh? I KNEW your greedy butt would just waddle back here for the pies! I knew it!"

The large Nicelander chuckled warmly "Considering I see the basket there…."

Mary took the basket into her hand and held them away from Gene "Ah-ah! If you're gonna behave like that, I'll just give them to Ralph!"

"No, I want them!" pouted as he made a swipe for Mary, purposely missing her "Dare for MEH an' I'm HONGRY!"

Mary stuck out her tongue as she continued her little dodging dance "You spoiled your chance, Greedy! Now they're-!"

FWOOSH!

"GAH!"

"WHOAH!" gasped Gene as a nearby bush ERUPTED into flames "Back away Mary!"

The big Nicelander took his fiancée into one hand and began flaming the fire with the other, the bush extinguishing after a few moments.

"Um, do you think that was Mouse?" Mary gulped as she took a glance towards the penthouse windows, remembering that the Marine was still hard at work with Gene's code.

The big Mayor inspected the bush, the odd colored smoke curling in the air as a few small green flames flickered about.

Wait.

GREEN flames?

"Hold on a moment…" Gene thought to himself as he placed Mary back onto the grouond.

Suddenly, the OTHER bush by the charred remains began to quiver and shake, Mary looking at it in cautioned awe.

" _I think they saw us!"_

" _Nah, ya think?!"_

Suspension turned to a mild annoyance, Gene lumbering over towards the clump of bushes.

"Sweetie?"

With one easy pull, Gene pulled the leaves back to reveal-!

"Ah-HA!"

Two ducking Sugar Rush racers.

"Well, hello there." Gene said "I do believe you two may have the wrong game…."

Candlehead and Gloyd Orangeboar, Gene did presume.

"Told ya that stupid hat of yours would get us in trouble!" growled Gloyd. Candlehead gave the boy's nose a hard pinch in retaliation.

"It wasn't my fault! I-!"

"Um, children?"

The two racers looked up, Gene peering down at them curiously.

"A-Ah, Mister Mayor Nicelander Gene!" the candle-headed racer shivered "W-We were lookin' for ya!"

Gene rested on his knees, allowing the two racers to come out from their hiding spot "I can assume it wasn't that difficult of a search."

"W-Well, um…."

"SHE was tha one who wanted ta come here!" Gloyd blurted, sounding not at all too pleased to even be in the game "But I was like 'Look, C-Butt. No one is gonna be angry at ya! This is STUPID!' but then SHE was like "Ooourgh! I HAS ta bring dis stupid cake because all ah think about is cake an' CAAAAAAKE'!"

"Gloyd!"

"Um, is something the matter, young lady?" Mary said, hoping she could break the two up before they got into a fight themselves "I mean, it's still the middle of the work day. Something important must have brought you all this way.

The little racer was shaking, a large box clutched in her hands.

" _A-A-Actually….I-I-I, um, came ta see Mister Mayor Nicelander Gene an' apologize."_

The large Nicelander cocked his head to the side "Apologize? Whatever do you need to do that for?"

"Because it was my stupid power-ups that got ya inta trouble!" the girl meeped. Mary could sense how upset the racer was becoming and found herself rushing towards her in a hug.

"Oh, dear! That wasn't your fault! Vanellope told us that you store power-ups in your bakery so-!"

"No, no. Ya don't understand!" Candlehead said, tears already streaming down her face "When it got out that those were MY power-ups, everyone's been tellin' me that if I hadn't been so STUPID then none of this would have happened…."

Mary was AGAST at the revelation; could NO ONE in the arcade stop laying blame on each other during such occurrences?

"That's TERRIBLE!" Mary gasped "Why-! Why they have no right flingin' blame at you for this!"

"B-But I can't stop thinkin' about it! I-I mean-! My power-ups! Mister Mayor Nicelander Gene! You! I've done so much!" the girl blubbered, more and more tears spraying from her eyes. Off on the side, Gloyd put his face in his palm, shaking his head.

"Good golly, Candlehead. It's not that big a deal."

"Yes it is, YES IT IS!" the girl flailed "I-I knew I shudda been more careful but-!"

"Wait, wait, wait Miss Candlehead."

The little racer stopped her crying, if only for a moment, to look up at Gene. The Nicelander certainly looked a little nonplussed about what he was told but he never felt the intention to blame anyone in Sugar Rush for what happened and after seeing Candlehead's reaction?

He was reminded once more just how EVERYONE was being pulled into the mess because of him.

The man looked down at Mary. He then looked at GLOYD. He then looked at Candlehead who's eyes were spilling so much tears he was certain she could water the lawn.

"Don't cry, child." The Nicelander said as gently as he could "No matter what anyone has said, you are not stupid."

Candlehead sniffled, her eyes getting bigger and brighter "I'm _**NOOOOT?**_ "

Never in his life had Gene been faced with eyes that looked like they could swallow him whole.

"UH."

Mary elbowed the man in the side _"Gene!"_

"O-Of course not!" the man said with a forced grin, worried how Candlehead would react next "All of this…."

The girl was looking up at him with the saddest, most over-glossed eyes he had ever seen.

Darn those Sugar Rush kids! Why did they have to be designed so adorably?

"NONE of this is your fault." Gene finally managed to say "Even if the power-ups came from your home, it was still _**MY**_ responsibility to say something yet I did not which is why I am currently locked in this state."

Nice way to play it up, Genie.

Candlehead wiped her nose on her sleeve, much to Gloyd's disgust _"A-Are ya sure?"_

"Candlehead, there is absolutely no reason at all that you should take the blame for this nor should you stand around and take all those mean things people are saying to you!"

"So you're not mad at me?"

"Goodness, NO!" the Nicelander said "Why in the code-void would I even waste my time being mad at a child?"

The girl's eyes lit up brighter than her candle, spark starting to shoot from the wick.

"Thank ya SOOOO much, Mister Mayor Nicelander Gene!" the girl said in glee, reaching for her package "Even if you're not mad at me, I still wanna give ya this!"

"What is it?" the Nicelander asked as he reached down for the tiny package.

"Look inside!"

The man managed to open the tiny box and inside….was a cake.

"Oh?"

And scribbled upon on it was a message. The man squinted as the lettering was far too tiny for him to make out clearly, especially without his reading glasses.

 _Mister Mayor Nicelander Gene._

"Sweetie?"

"Ah-huh?"

"You know, simply calling me MAYOR GENE or just Mr. Gene would suffice."

"But I wanted ta be THOROUGH!"

 _I am very very very very very very very very very…._

Gene had to take the cake, the thing as big as a mini-cupcake to him, out of the box and noticed that the ENTIRE thing was frosted in VERYs. He arched a brow, looking down at the grinning racer.

"Miss?"

"It's ta show HOW sorry I am!" Candlehead hopped on her feet, her wick flickering.

Finally, Gene found the final 'VERY' and a 'SORRY' planted on the BOTTOM of the cake, the lettering somehow able to survive even on the bottom.

"Wait, how did you do THIS?"

"Dear, thank the child." Mary said.

"Hmm?"

"She brought you a cake. The least you could do is-!"

"Oh, it's not just ONE cake!" Candlehead said brightly, going back into the bush she and Gloyd had hid in "LOOK!"

The girl pulled away the leaves to reveal an ENTIRE COLLECTION of cakes and pastries she had brought for the man, some of them stacked with sparklers and other bright and bubbly things. Gloyd, who had been standing away the entire time, took a glance at the Nicelanders and rolled his eyes.

"She made me carry all this junk, can ya believe it?"

"Is all of this for ME?" Gene asked curiously.

"Yup!" smiled the racer "I wanted ta make sure ya were happy after all of this an' well, what makes people happier than cake?"

Lots of cake!

"Can't argue with that!" Gene smiled, reaching down for one of the baked goods and munching it in delight "Thank you, little miss. I wouldn't miss any chance for Sugar Rush cake!"

"I should say not, you big greedy thing!" Mary huffed "Look at you! Stuffing your face with pie and NOW cake?! You're going to be even BIGGER than the apartments if you keep this up!"

"If I keep this up?" Gene chuckled, taking another cake "Heh, but I just can't turn away a gift, dear! It would be SOOOO rude of me!"

"Don't bring him anything else…." Mary told the racers "At this point, you're going to spoil him so much he'll soon start DEMANDING we bring him sweets!"

"Perhaps I HAVE found an upshot of being so big." The man laughed deeply, annoying Mary further.

"Wait, someone brought cake?"

The group looked over, Ralph and Felix making their way towards the group.

"Oh! WOW!" Felix said in surprised as he looked at all the goodies before him "Um, did someone plan a party I was not aware of?"

"No, no. It's just Miss Candlehead and Mister Orangeboar visiting us." Mary chirped.

"Wait, are things okay at tha races." Ralph asked the two, looking a might worried.

"Yeah, why?" replied Gloyd, putting his hands behind his head "What's got ya spooked, Wreck-It?"

"Well-! I mean…." Ralph fumbled, trying to find his words "I guess I'm so used ta seein' just Vanellope comin' here. I thought she'd be with ya or somethin'."

"We don't know where Vanellope is."

Ralph felt his heart leap into his throat, nearly falling over "Huh?"

"Yeah." Said Candlehead "This mornin'? She was supposed ta be in tha line up but she never showed up."

"Is she alright?!" Ralph blurted, picking up Candlehead, the girl looking surprisingly calm as she was held off the ground.

"I dunno. I mean, she looked REALLY upset when she came home LAST NIGHT."

Ralph remembered what had transpired the night before, how Vanellope looked upset when Quasar had congratulated her on her 'action' against the Nicelanders.

"U-Um, how upset was she?"

"She didn't say a thing." Said Gloyd "Came runnin' in, looked like she was cryin' but after that? We haven't heard a peep."

Now all the adults were worried, Ralph especially. He knew it would be a few more hours before the arcade was to close and he couldn't abandon ship with the game still in play.

"Felix-!"

"Ya can go as soon as the game is over." Felix said in a calm tone, hoping not to rile Ralph up anymore than he already was "An' kids?"

"Yeah?"

"PLEASE. Check on her!"

"Like we said, we don't know where she is!" Gloyd shrugged "She ain't in tha castle, ain't near the track so-!"

"Yes, we'll check Mister Fix-it-Felix Jr. Sir!" Candlehead interrupted, taking Gloyd by his hand and pulling him towards the trolley station "An' thank ya Mister Mayor Nicelander Gene!"

"For what?" the man asked innocently.

"For not bein' mad at me." The girl said as she and her friend boarded the trolley, her smile still bright "You're really a nice guy, sir!"

Just hearing those words made Gene glitch but it was a glitch that didn't seem to worry him. He was stunned to silence, his cheeks turning redder and redder.

"A-Ah…"

"BYE!" the girl waved "An' we'll let ya know if anythin' comes up."

" _Dear."_

Gene looked down, Mary gesturing towards the tram.

"A-Ah, yes! Th-thank you, dear!" Gene waved " _Thank you…."_

"Don't worry 'bout a thing." Felix smiled as he patted the worried Ralph on his back "Those kid'll find Nelly in no time! Ya know how good they work together as a team! We BOTH know!"

"I'm not doubtin' 'em, Felix." Ralph said sadly, feeling so fidgety on his toes "But…but I know tha kids needs me. She needs SOMEONE ta talk ta."

"I already said ya can go as soon as tha place is all clear." Felix said, panting a bit through his smile "Tha Nicelanders an' I can handle things since they've got the NPC meetin' ta take care of anyway so-!"

"OH!" Gene gasped, shooting up on his feet "OH! OH MY GOSH!"

"What's wrong?" Mary asked.

"Oh my! Ooooooh my." The man looked about, putting a hand on his chin "I was so caught up in all of this! I forgot about the meeting!"

"An' is that a problem?" asked Ralph.

Gene motioned towards himself "As if it were not OBVIOUS, young man?"

"Ah, right…."

"I'd hate to cancel…" Gene thought to himself, his brows furrowing in worry "But with what happened last night, I'm certain I may have scared a few people off!"

"It's all up to you, dear." Mary said as she looked up at her fiancé "We understand if you'd rather-"

Gene thought, remember the promise he had made to himself, to his friends….

To his love.

He also remembered how others had did it; how others in situations far worse than his own had managed to continue on and as he took another look at himself he realized…

It could be far worse.

"No."

"No, what?" asked Ralph.

"Inform everyone in the East Block that the NPC meeting shall be held today!" Gene said with confidence, perhaps a bit too much as Ralph found himself snorting with laughter.

"A-An' tha award for best dramatic actor goes to-!"

"Ralph, cut me a break! I'm being serious!" Gene whined, some of his poshness dropping.

"Eh, hold your lil pow-wow, Genie-Boy." Ralph grinned as he walked back to the apartments "It'll be nice to relax, won't it?"

Gene felt a little strange having Ralph talk to him in such a manner, especially with how tossed about things were but in the deepest parts of his heart he felt….

Calm.

In fact, he hadn't felt so good since the events had begun to unfold before him.

Felix was still by his side.

Ralph knew he meant no ill will.

Mary was by his side.

Even with the terrible nightmare he had, even if he didn't know WHEN he would return to normal, Gene just felt….GOOD.

"Well, then…." Felix said "Guess we'll gear up for another round then."

"Um, if it is no bother to you, dear…" Mary began "I think I'll stay with Gene for the rest of the evening."

"It's not a problem at all!" the repairman smiled back, a few beads of sweat forming on his face "W-We've got everything covered ya two! Just relax."

"Thanks again, Felix." Gene smiled, allowing Mary to rest in his hands "You're doing too much for us."

"What are heroes SUPPOSED ta do?" the man smiled as he rushed into the apartment, leaving the two Nicelanders at peace.

At peace?

Gene and Mary may have been feeling fine but…

"J-Jiminy…." Felix puffed as he made his way to the hall restroom, making certain that the doors were locked tight behind him "I feel like I've been through a REAL workout today!"

For some reason, Felix felt so winded, so hot and tired despite the activity being rather light for the day but for some reason, he just could not shake off an odd feeling.

He removed his gloves, his hands shaking and feeling tingly all over. In fact, HE felt tingly all over.

"G-Goodness…." He mumbled to himself, rubbing his eyes "I must be a lot more tired than I thought."

He turned on the faucet, splashing some water in his face as he breathed in again. The odd sensation slowly faded, leaving Felix feeling calmer.

"Ah, guess I needed a lil-!"

 _ ***GLITCH!***_

The hero jolted, feeling a sharp tingle running up his spine and smacking him in the back of his head.

"WHOA!"

 _ ***GLITCH!***_

Another jolt struck Felix, a sharp pain in his stomach enough to send him folding over forward, a moan heard through his gritted teeth.

"A-Aurgh! Wh-what is-?!"

Another glitch hit the man and then another but as soon as the painful contortions began Felix found himself standing back on his own feet.

"Huh?"

And he could not remember a thing.

" _Felix?"_

Felix opened the door, Ralph looking back at him.

"Yeah, brother?"

"Ya okay?"

"I guess…." Felix scratched his head, trying to remember WHY he had come to the restroom "Say, is Mouse-?"

"Mouse left an hour ago…" Ralph said, leaning on the wall "Somethin' bout needin' some more tools."

"Oh. Oh, okay!" Felix said as he simply strolled down the halls.

"Wait, Felix."

"Yeah, Ralph?"

"Ya feelin' okay? I mean….ya were lookin' kinda worn out there not too long ago."

Felix thought once more to his lapse of memory, just a tad feeling of strangeness tickling his toes.

"Nah, I'm fine Ralph! In fact, I wanna tackle a few more rounds before closin'!"


	27. Chapter 27- Loyalty

Chapter Twenty Seven- Loyalty

The day was done, the cars were getting lined up and as usual, it was time for the placement of the random roster race!

All racers got to their marks, they got set!

Except for one….

"No one has seen Vanellope?" Taffyta asked, looking at her fellow racers "NO ONE? Not a peep?"

The lot shook their head, the group of sweet racers amiss to where their President had run off too. Taffyta felt her right foot starting to twitch, as if she were ready to leap into the air and fly off herself.

"We better put up a search then. You guys know what happened the last time Vanellope went missing!"

"Right!" said Minty, looking a little too excited given the severity of the situation "Okay, four of ya go WEST! Four of us will go EAST an' tha rest of ya can go through tha swamps!"

"I'll take whatever team isn't going through anything gross…." Snowanna grumbled, looking disgusted.

"KIDS!"

The group turned, seeing Ralph rushing up to the track, nearly tripping once he arrived at the finish line.

"Where-! Vanellope-! See her?" the big man panted as the children gathered around him.

"We were just about to look for her, Mr. Wreck-It." Said Taffyta "And now that you're here-!"

"S-stay here." The big man said.

"Huh?"

"Stay….here." the man said again in a commanding voice "Nice that ya kids wanna help but if ya guys come up missin' too?"

The big man shook his head, partly due to his frustrations but also due in part to the odd dizziness that was coming over him.

"Get through your roster race. I'LL hand the search."

As much as they wanted to help, the other racer knew that this was something that would be better handled by the Wrecker. He said not another word as he marched away from the track, walking past the castle and going further and further into the wild fields.

His stomach was twisting inside of him but it was more of a feeling of de ja vu than any sickness.

He just had a feeling.

* * *

"Oooh, c'mon! C'MON!"

Where was Vanellope Von Schweetz?

The question was where HADN'T she been.

She was tired, she was worn and covered in scratches and cuts but Vanellope was on a mission. She was on a mission to find the power-up that was needed to return one Nicelander Gene back to normal.

"AH HA!" she shouted, a glowing orb POPPING up from the ground "Yeah, baby! I know this is-!"

SUCKER PUNCH!

Vanellope gave a scream as the power-up detonated in her face, a wave of sour punch splashing all over her and covering her from head to toe in RED. She coughed, some of the liquid going into her nose but as she sat up she saw just how SOAKED she was.

"If I didn't know any better…." She grumped, sopping wet "I'm more red than RALPH!"

"VANELLOPE!"

The girl squeaked and glitched as she turned around, Ralph looking at her as if he were going to cry tears of joy.

"Where have ya been, young lady?!"

Vanellope hadn't felt so scared of Ralph in a long time, ducking as he walked closer to her.

"Well-! Um, ya see-!"

No other words left the child's lips as Ralph fell to his knees and scooped her up, hugging her tight.

"Don't ya EVER run away like that again, ya hear?!" the man shook, not caring that he was getting covered in punch "Ya had everyone in this place worried!"

"RALPH!" Vanellope kicked and thrashed, finally glitching back onto the ground "S-stop treatin' me like a baby! I had work ta do!"

"Work? What in tha ARCADE could possibly be so important ya just disappear without-!?"

The man stopped, he looked, finally noticing just how much of a mess Vanellope looked. It wasn't just the punch stains that caught his eyes but raher the random pieces of candy, the twigs, the singes on her clothing.

"What….what have ya been up to?"

The girl frowned, flipping her hair in a huff as she turned away, looking for something in the fields.

"Just…just stuff."

"What STUFF?" the big man asked, moving closer to his friend.

"STUFF, RALPH!" the girl shouted back, simply RIPPING large clumps of dirt out of the ground in anger "I GOTTA FIND SOMETHIN', OKAY?!"

"Then can I help?" the man asked softly "Looks like ya could use it."

"No! I can do this by myself! I don't need any help!"

Vanellope was REALLY upset, upset enough that Ralph moved back as he watched her glitch. Even as the anger showed on her face, it was clear in her eyes she was upset about something, so upset that he could see the tears forming.

"Kid?"

Vanellope continued to breathed hard but the more she looked at Ralph….

She was starting to weaken.

She was starting to tire.

The girl glitched again, but it was slow, reflection how terrible she felt inside. She sank to her knees, Ralph hearing sniffles coming from her.

"Whoa, whoa. It's okay, kid…." The big man said as he placed a comforting hand on Vanellope's head "N-No. Don't cry…."

"Is…is she still upset?"

"Who?"

Vanellope wiped her nose as she looked back at Ralph "M-Miss Mary?"

"Miss Mary?"

"Y-Yeah…." The girl nodded, leaning in Ralph's hold "Is….is she okay? I mean, after what I said….after what they told her."

Ralph sat on the ground, picking the girl up in his arms.

"She's fine, kid. She's fine but why did ya ask?"

Vanellope sniffled again, shaking slightly.

"I…..I didn't think I would get that angry, Ralph. I didn't think I would say those words but-!"

The more Vanellope thought back to those hours before, the more terrible she felt. It was only serving as a reminder just how little things had changed in the arcade despite how much she wanted them to.

It reminded her that despite what she wanted, despite how much she HOPED it wouldn't happen, someone was going to bully someone else.

And the worst part?

Someone was going to use HER as an excuse to bully.

"I….I know he didn't mean ta hurt ya." The girl continued "He...Mayor Gene? He only wanted ta save her, ta keep her from gettin' hurt an' they yelled at him! They yelled at HER when she was tryin' ta do tha right thing!"

Ralph sighed, finally realizing why Vanellope had been missing all those hours.

"An' ya went on a search for a power-up ta restore Genie, didn't ya?"

"Yeah…." The girl confessed, circling her finger on Ralph's arm "Y-Yeah, I did…."

"Why didn't ya just tell us?" the man said, concern in his voice "Ya had everyone in tha arcade-!"

"I think I already know what 'everyone in tha arcade' thinks." The girl said as she glitched back onto the ground, continuing her search "An' all they wanna do is act like dodo heads than HELP."

"Ya….ya really wanna help with this that badly, don't ya?" Ralph said.

"YES! I wanna show Miss Mary that-! That I'm not like that!"

"Like WHAT exactly, kiddo?" the Wrecker asked.

"I want her ta know…that I don't hate her…an' I don't hate tha other Nicelanders or NPCs or….that I'm not a bully!"

"Kid, I think Miss Mary is well aware of that." Said Ralph "I mean, when she heard that you were missin' she looked so worried."

As if the knife couldn't be twisted even FURTHER through Vanellope's candy heart...

"See?" the girl said "I keep doin' these rotten things ta her an'-! An' she's still worried about ME?! MEEE?!"

"Well, ya know Miss Mary." Ralph smiled softly "She's always willin' ta extend a hand out."

"An' that's why I wanna HELP her for a change, not bring more guff ta her! It was bad enough that CREEP guy thought what I said was right but-!"

The girl stopped, kicking the dirt.

"She smiled. I know she was tryin' ta be happy but she was soooo hurt."

It was always something to see Vanellope soften, to stray away from the usually playful abrasiveness she put on and from what Ralph was witnessing he knew that the girl was being sincere. There was no mask, no jokes, no jabs.

Vanellope really was worried about the Nicelanders.

"I'm learnin' what it means ta be President, Stink Breath…." The girl said "An' some parts? I don't like. I don't like it because even with tha role I got, people only care about my title. They only care about me ta feel cool…."

"Ah-huh?"

"But Miss Mary never did that. She saw me like I wanted ta be seen an'….."

And?

"An' I wanna help her. I wanna help her an' Mayor Booty-Shorts. A good PRESIDENT would do it. A good PERSON would do it, even if they were just a normal Joe."

Ralph felt a sense of pride rising in him at Vanellope's words; she had grown so much over the time she had gotten her placement back in the game but her reaction to the Nicelanders shocked him the most but perhaps it was because at the same time, he felt the same way.

The man knew that in the past he would have convinced himself that he wouldn't have cared about the Nicelanders but the past year had shown him otherwise, it had shown him not only the responsibilities HE had to take as a hero but that perhaps he and the Nicelanders shared a lot more than he thought, pain included.

There was also the fact that in the end, he wanted Mary and Gene back together.

He wanted them to have their wedding day.

"I don't wanna be like that."

"Be like what?" asked Ralph.

"I don't wanna be that person, someone that everyone is scared of. Someone like Turbo."

"What?" the Wrecker said, shocked that Vanellope would even compare herself to the former racer "How in tha arcade are ya like-?"

"It happened with tha guys. How everyone just got behind me in order to turn tha bullyin' on them?"

"As if I don't know." Ralph huffed "Tha pie thing?"

Vanellope nodded "Maybe it's just me bein'….bein' too hopeful?"

"Too hopeful?"

"Yeah. I mean, tha way people listen ta us I thought we'd only hafta tell 'em ONCE ta leave people alone an after Beta an' tha Viruses Grim….they'd sort of just-! I don't know! I just don't wanna see people angry at each other!"

"You're startin' ta sound like Felix here." Ralph smiled "A'course, back then I never understood WHY he always sounded like this but now I understand."

"Tha whole reason I even invited Gene n' Mary ta tha game in tha first place was ta show 'em I didn't see 'em as useless or…or that I wasn't mad at 'em anymore." The girl said in a gloomy voice.

Vanellope went silent, feeling the air blowing around her but it had lost its sweetness to her. It was cold and bitter, accented on with the creepy feeling that came over her whenever she remembered how Quasar congratulated her. It was just so fake and angry, as if he only wanted her words to excuse his own behavior.

And she could only SHUDDER at the thought of him laughing it with his pals, reveling in how he had gotten the PRESIDENT on his side to rid the game of those 'useless Nicelanders'.

It reminded her of how Kind Candy would reward the mind-locked citizens of Sugar Rush of getting rid of that 'useless glitch'.

And the last person Vanellope wanted to be compared to was King Candy.

"S'what a good person would do…." Vanellope mumbled to herself as she continued her search "I wanna be a good President, a good person. _I don't wanna be like him._ "

"You're a good kid, Von Schweetz…." Ralph smiled, hoping that Vanellope would do the same.

"I wanna be…." The girl replied "Now gimme some room, I gotta see if I can find this power-up! Ya know how they just spring up at random!"

"Um, hey."

"Yeah?"

"Don't mean ta spoil tha search…." Ralph said innocently "But er….do ya think it would have just been easier ta pull one up from tha code-room inventory?"

Vanellope stopped.

Vanellope glitched.

" _ **AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRGH!"**_

Vanellope let out a roar that would have made Tarzan feel insignificant.

"BURNT-! CARAMEL-! SOP SODA BLUBBER BOOGER FLUFFENUTTER BUTTS!"

"Careful." Ralph smirked as he picked Vanellope up by her hood "If I find out that's Sugar Rushian swearin', there is gonna be so much soap shoved into your mouth."

"Why didn't I think of that, WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT?!" Vanellope said, trying, and failing, to kick herself on her bottom "I have tha key! I could have dragged Swizz inta bring up tha box an'-!"

"Look, why don't we go ta Mouse?" Ralph chuckled as he carried the girl out of the fields "I mean, after ya change of course. I'm sure she's gettin' closer ta a solution."

"I'd be able ta change if ya let me down." The girl grumped, Ralph dropping her in a tease.

"Just hurry it up, okay. We don't wanna keep her waiting."

Vanellope put her hands together and pulled.

Or she TRIED to pull.

Rather than coming apart clean they slowly parted, long, sticky, dirt clotted strings of gelatinized fruit punch gluing them together.

Ralph felt his skin crawling as he looked on; even in all of his years he had never seen something so dirty that even HE felt bad.

"Give me an hour…." The girl said as she made her way to her room "Or…three. I might have ta BOIL MYSELF ta get this off."

"Okay, I'll wait down here." The Wrecker grimaced "Just be care-!"

*GLITCH!*

Ralph's mind skipped over as a glitch traveled up his feet to the very tips of his head. At first, he could have sworn he had stepped on another of Gloyd's 'surprise' shocker tricks but-

"Ralph?"

*GLITCH!*

The big man shook his head as he attempted to clear his head again.

"Hmm?" the man said to himself, looking down to see Sour Bill glancing up at him.

"Billy?"

"I asked if you were alright."

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess I am."

Ralph blinked, a strange tingling sensation coming over him but as soon as it started, it had faded and he once more felt like himself.

"Meh, I'm just a lil tired from all'a this. Nothin' big."


	28. Chapter 28- Errors

Chapter Twenty Eight- Errors

Gun blast, smoke screens, skin-crawling screams and screeches.

Those were the typical noises one would hear if they were to walk into Hero's Duty. It was surprising that after a while the citizens of the arcade became accustomed to the blasting sounds and music from the alien planet as once upon time, it wasn't uncommon to hear someone COMPLAIN about how loud the game was.

But all that noise was lost to a certain tutorial character, her eyes and mind focused on the task at hand.

"Alrighty, Mighty….." Mouse whispered to herself, licking her lips "Added this up…take away that. Lookin' at the spec for THAT an'-!"

" _Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey…"_

"Ignorin' annoyin' voice…."

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey….."

Mouse typed harder into her key-screen, the beeps and blips drowning out the catcalls from behind, but only for so long.

"So watcha doin', Mousy Girl?"

Turbo.

Although the racer was still confined to his cell in the deep prison of Hero's Duty, he wasn't going to allow himself to be forgotten. He former racer took every opportunity he had to have a little 'fun' of the soldiers of the game, knowing full well that with the information he held they wouldn't risk getting rid of him.

Deep within though, he only wanted one thing.

Freedom.

More than that….he wanted REVENGE.

 _One day, one day._

"Heeeey, babe…." The gray racer hissed, his yellow eyes glowing "Why waste your brain on that junk when ya could have havin' fun wit _**MEEEEEH**_?"

"Turbo. I would rather be digested through a Cybug TWICE, then have tha remains INSENERATED than have ya lay your greasy paws on me."

"Oooh, is it someone's time of tha month?" the man laughed tauntingly, rolling over on his cot "Boy babe, I thought ya were tha FRIENDLY one of tha bunch but I guess-"

*KA- _ **CLACK!**_ *

The racer looked up, watching as a red dot inched its way up his body, going right for the middle of his forehead.

"Ya know what this is?"

The racer scowled, teeth beard "Tell me, Mousy-Boo."

"It's an unlockable…" the cadet said, the gun still aimed but her eyes on the screen "Best weapon we have in tha game but HARD ta get to...less ya know how ta push a few buttons like I do."

Mouse's lips curled, making sure to keep the eye steady.

"Can blast a Cybug a three yards away an' that's on the low settin'. Full settin'? Hmm, don't know."

"Don't know WHAT, Mouse-Brains." The grey racer sneered, his hands gripping tight to his sheets.

"Don't know if there'll be anythin' salvageable. I mean, I COULD do somethin' if there's enough of your BRAIN MATTER left but seein' how lily a posses…."

"Okay, okay. I get what you're sayin' sweets." Turbo smiled evilly, stepping out of the line of fire "Thought I hafta admit. For such a simple character, a pack a lotta heat."

The grin on his face became more lecherous, his long tongue licking his teeth.

"Can I see what else ya packin, CADET?"

A massive hand POUNDED the side of the prison glass, Turbo letting out a scream as he fell to the floor. Recovering a second later, he looked up to see both Ralph and Vanellope scowling down at him. The former racer snorted a laugh, hopping on his cot.

"Oh, thought it smelled like garbage down here….." the racer smirked. He then looked up at Ralph "An' RALPH! You're hear as well!"

"Just ignore him, guys…." Mouse spoke up, still typing away "Tha lil mite's just cranky right now."

The woman turned, giving Turbo the same evil grin head had been flashing her moments ago.

"Just wait until it's HIS turn to clean out the Cybug pens…Wonder if you'll be just as enthusiastic THERE as ya are here!"

Turbo turned red in the face before turning his back on the others, mumbling a few expletives under his breath. Ralph sighed, shaking his head.

Sparing Turbo from death by virus was the human thing to do but it DID come with a cost.

"So Mousey. Gettin' any closer on figurin' out how ta tame our Kaiju Nicelander."

"WELL." The young woman said, slamming her hands on her keyboard "If Calhouny an' Felix weren't actin'like my PARENTS I would have been able ta keep tha lab goin' in tha penthouse."

"I think Calhoun was more worried 'bout ya takin' a few hits from Gene's hidden stash." Ralph chuckled as he pulled up a chair, the thing creaking under him as he sat in it carefully.

"I'm of legal age!" Mouse shouted, aghast that the big Wrecker would even suggest her doing such a thing "Sides! I know better than ta drink on tha job!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Gene used ta say that AAAALL tha time before this happened! We had to ban him from goin' ta tha penthouse durin' work hours it got so bad."

"Didn't ya need my help?"

"Sorry, Mouse." The big man smiled "It's just that with all'a this, you're tha best hope we have ta get this done without killin' ourselves."

"Well, a'course!" the Cadet said, an arrogant smile pursed on her lips "I DO make it my promise ta solve any an' all puzzles given ta me!"

"Then can ya help us with this puzzle before Vanellope winds up gettin' herself in just as big a mess as Gene." Ralph said as he placed the girl next to the Cadet "Don't wanna get inta full details but THIS one has been sneakin' around tryin' ta find power-ups again."

"It was for a good cause!" the racer said, tapping her foot on the ground "Sure, a few blew up in my face but still-!"

"Still…." Mouse cut in, her fingers speeding on her keyboard "Still wish ya wudda told me. I could have helped ya gather up tha right ones."

"Ya mean ya got a clue on which ones COULD work?" asked Ralph.

"I'm gettin' a better understandin' of it, guys." Mouse continued "As I told ya before, Gene's inner codin' is so tangled up that simply hittin' him with a recovery power-up from ANY game wouldn't rest him in full. That King-Size thing would still be attached ta his original settin's."

"So what good would a Sugar Rush power-up do if it-?"

"Ah-ah! I said it wouldn't work in full! If I can just re-wire tha right one, as well as get ta Gene's code without causin' anymore damage than I could finally unravel this full thing but I'm still missin' somethin'!"

Vanellope scooted over towards Mouse, looking at her screen "An' what would that be?"

The Cadet stopped, frowning as she folded her hands together.

"There's a piece I need. I piece that I can use to connect everythin' together. Ya'd think it'd be somethin' simple I can make on my own but I don't have it in my arsenal. It's not in Niceland. An' tha components in tha power-ups are either too strong or too weak ta carry tha connection I need, the connection WE need ta finally bring tha guy back down ta size."

"Don't see why it's such an issue."

The three looked over, the extra head in the room snickering to himself.

"I've heard about as much from tha other muscles heads here an' I find tha whole thing is HILARIOUS!" Turbo cackled much to the aggravation of Ralph "Just wish I could see tha fatso for myself. Has he gained more fat rolls in his increase of height or-"

"Maybe ya SHOULD see him." Ralph growled "I mean, those memories of ya takin' a slug at Mary are pretty fresh in his mind an I'm SUUUURE he'd love ta have a lil discussion with ya 'bout it."

The offer came as no threat to the racer, his brow raised knowing that he was indeed hitting some nerves with his former adversary.

"Your BODY ODOR poses more of a threat ta me than an over-inflated Nicelander." Turbo said in an oily voice "So back ta discussin' whatever mumbo-jumbo ya were blabberin' about. It offers some entertainment."

What Ralph wouldn't give to 'ACCIDENTALLY' smash the glass, with Turbo underneath.

Mouse continued to think, the gears in her brain turning and spinning. She knew that there was a solution, there was ALWAYS a solution but for the life of her she could not find it, she could not grasp it.

"It's amazin' how someone so SMALL could create somethin' so BIG for us."

"Don't go so hard on the lil, er, BIG fella." Ralph said "I mean, if there's anythin' GOOD comin' outta this he IS gettin' adjusted ta everythin' bein' so much smaller."

"Even so, leavin' him like that for such an extended period of time isn't fair, not ta mention it could make things harder ta reset."

"I know, I know. I feel bad enough askin' ya ta hurry things but so-!"

"No, this isn't your fault, Ralph!" the young woman said, her voice filled with so much determination. She stood on her feet, hands going to her sides "Whether it's somethin' from in game or, out! I promise both of ya that I'll break this whole thing!"

"Um, break tha problem or someone's FACE?"

"It's just-! I'm still missin' that ONE tool, that one factor that could bring us ta tha goal! I just don't know what it is!"

"I could help is ya want…." Turbo hissed again, enjoying what little time he had with the three "I mean, I do know a thing or two 'bout gettin' rid of GLITCHED CODE."

Vanellope glowered at the man, her body glitching in anger.

"Might be a glitch, but I'm not tha one in jail."

Turbo shrugged his shoulders; might as well let the kid have one.

"We've tried splicin' n dicin' so many power-ups I think I've given myself diabetes from all tha sugar…" Mouse moaned "Combinin' 'em hasn't worked, it still has no effect on Gene's code if we apply it DIRECTLY. Everythin' is movin' closer ta a FMR for tha poor guy."

"But it can't come ta that!" Vanellope said "If ya do that, he'll forget Miss Mary an'-! An' then they can't be married or live happily every after an' all that!"

"I'm just as upset over that as ya are kid." Mouse sighed "But nothin's ringin' a bell with-!"

Wait.

STOP.

Mouse felt something go off in her head, as if fireworks EXPLODED within her. She could see it before her, she could see the numbers and the calculations flying in front of her eyes!

"I GOT IT!"

Everyone, Turbo included, nearly fell on the ground at the Cadet's declaration, the woman shooting nearly a foot in the air and pacing around the room the moment her boots touched the ground.

"I can't believe I didn't see it! It was right there! Of course, of course! How could I not see it?!"

"Uh, Mouse?" Ralph said in caution, holding Vanellope protectively in his hands.

"I KNOW WHAT TA DO!" Mouse shouted again, a grin as bright as the sun "I know how we can cure Gene!"

"What?!"

"Really?!"

Mouse threw herself back at the computer, Vanellope certain that her fingers were going so fast that the keyboard would strike alight.

"Yes, YES!" the woman cried out before letting out a cheer "I need ta get ta Sugar Rush!"

"Wait, tell us!" Ralph said, breathing heavily, the excitement apparently getting to him "H-how is this gonna work?!"

* * *

"So how has your progress been going?" smiled Mary, sitting with Gene and the rest of the other NPCs for their weekly meeting "Have you been feeling better about your role in the game?"

The little strawberry candy hadn't heard a word the woman said, her attention UP at the giant Nicelander next to her.

"I…" the candy girl stammered "I-I-"

Mary beamed, patting the younger character on the shoulder "It's okay dear. Speak up!"

Even from his height above, Gene KNEW he was the only one being taken seriously at the meeting though not in the way he WANTED to be. He knew the risks he was bring upon both himself and Mary by allowing the meetings to continue and with the way everyone was looking at HIM, he was starting to regret his choice.

All the NPCs, all the people he and Mary had promised to help, they were TERRIFIED of him and yet they could not take their eyes off him.

" _Well, considering how BIG I am, could they?"_ the Mayor thought to himself, feeling his fingers strum about on the grass.

Mary was on a completely different train of thought all together. She was well prepared and raring to go and if anyone felt intimidated, if they felt uncomfortable?

She hadn't taken up the Mayor moniker for nothing!

"Go on, dear. Continued." The female Nicelander smiled.

"Um…y-yes! Things are looking MUCH better for us!" the strawberry candy said "Th-though I can't say the same for our main racer."

"Oh?" Mary asked.

"Sh-she's been so DOWN for the past few months an' that's what's made me so upset. I-it's my job as her fan and NPC to cheer her up but it just feels like there's nothing I can do to help…an'….an' that's why I'm here."

Gene looked around, crossing his arms against his chest.

He wanted to say something. ANYTHING, but his voice was locked in his throat. What if it came out wrong, what if his voice scared the others away?

He HAD to talk, he had made a promise to help and he could not back out now.

" _Ha-?_ "

Was that it?

For someone so BIG, his voice came out in a whisper.

"H-Have you-?"

"Have you tried talking with her?" Mary broke in right as Gene was about to speak up.

"I-I'm too scared to…" the candy sniffed "I'm scared that SHE won't take me seriously because I'm an NPC."

Gene cursed to himself, missing his chance. He would get it this time though!

"Has she-!"

"Has she mistreated you before?" Mary asked, one more blocking Gene from saying anything.

"No! Never! She has NEVER done ANYTHING to hurt us…" the candy said "But with how things have changed around here, we've all been too nervous to say something."

How could Gene STILL be stepped over in his current condition?

" _Okay, this is just RIDICULOUS!"_ the man thought to himself " _For goodness sake, Gene! Speak up for once in your-!"_

"Honey?"

The Mayor looked down seeing that Mary was smiling up to him, the little candy person leaning on her for comfort.

"Don't you have anything to add to this?"

The chubby Mayor blushed brightly. There he was, given the chance to speak but now that he had it, he found that he was too embarrassed to do so.

"Dear, I know you want to say something…."

Gene let out a nervous chuckle, rubbing the back of his head "I-I….um….."

The other NPCs began to back away in caution which did nothing to help Gene's thoughts at the moment. He leaned close to Mary "I don't think-!"

"What?" Mary said playfully, putting a hand to her ear "I can't hear you, SWEETIE!"

"I said…"

"Sorry, speak up!" the Nicelander giggled "You KNOW I have trouble in this ear!"

Gene looked flustered as he sat up, putting his hands to his sides "You know that's a lie!"

There were a few scared squeaks below the man, Gene looking down to see the group of NPCs huddled in fear.

"W-wait. NO!" Gene began but he quickly thought about the situation. If he were going to make things better, he had to calm himself and not focus so much on disasters that were NOT going to happen.

He inhaled deeply, breathing out slowly. He then turned towards the strawberry candy, trying to give her as much of a gentle smile as he could.

"Dear, it's okay…" the mayor began "You seem to have great concern for your racer and that's….well, that's something she should be very thankful for!"

The little candy looked up at the large Nicelander, her eyes widening "Y-You really think so?"

Gene smiled, lowering a hand towards the candy "Of course! It shows how dedicated you are to your home, that you see it more than just some sort of 'job'."

The candy didn't seem too confident in what Gene was telling her, a hand going to her arm.

"Maybe…."

"How about this…take things slow." Gene advised, sounding sure of himself "Don't just rush up to this racer and DEMAND so much from her at once. That will cause her to isolate herself from you even more."

The candy nodded, taking in everything the mayor had to say "Yes? YES?"

"Just ask if she's alright. Do it truthfully…and I'm sure she'll tell you what's wrong." The man continued "You seem to love her a lot and hearing that from you? It will remind her just how much faith you have in her. How strong you are!"

"Strong?" the little candy person said, never considering such a thing "Y-You think I'm strong? Even if I'm just an NPC?"

"You are NOT just an NPC!" Gene boomed, losing himself when he heard those words "You are NOT 'JUST' anything, young lady!"

"Goodness, I think she gets the message, Genie." Mary said with a nervous laugh.

"Well, SOMEONE has to say it!" the man said again, snorting snootily "Besides, I think this kid has something good in her. Something sweet you might be able to say."

"Oh, Gene. REALLY?" laughed the pink Nicelander "If this is a remix of that cake rhyme you did last night."

"Sweetie, you should go with your heart on this." Gene said as he picked the candy up, her eyes transfixed on him as she sat in his hands "You want to help this racer? I know you can. And if ever someone tells you that…that you CAN'T help because you're too small or because you're an NPC remember. We all have a purpose here and even outside the game, a small act of kindness can be a BIG help."

Of course, Gene's words were a reflection of what Mary had done to him the night before. It was fitting however as even with the things that were going on Mary still managed to do so much to help the big Nicelander despite her size. It didn't matter to her that Gene over-towered her, that her strength did not match his.

She wanted to help and she let NOTHING hold her back.

And to Gene if that sentiment were shared with the other NPCs then many something could change for then, maybe things would get better.

If only Mary knew just how much she had helped him.

The candy smiled brightly, her heart filling with glee and inspiration.

"Th'nk ya, Mister Nicelander!" she squealed, Gene smiling "You an' your wife are so much help for us."

Those words hit BOTH Nicelanders, the two of them blushing simultaneously.

"Ah-herm!" Gene coughed, lowering the candy person back onto the ground "Um, i-it's still just MISS Nicelander Mary right now. W-We're not technically married yet."

"Ah, sorry then." The candy said in a sweet tone, taking a bow towards both of them "But still, thank you so much!"

"You're welcome dear." Mary said as she hugged the candy "Now, with things coming to a close are there any final words for tonight?"

The rest of the group's attendants said nothing. The candy may have been brave enough to speak in Gene's presence but the rest?

Not so much.

"Well, then! There's plenty of pie and other goodies to take home!" the little pie baker chirped "Help yourselves and have a good evening!"

The game cleared out a lot faster than normal once Mary gave her blessings, leaving the two Nicelanders alone on the lawn.

"Oh, dear. I wonder what that was all about."

Gene rolled his eyes, reaching for a brownie sized cake on the table "I know."

Mary smacked his hands "Manners, Mister. And what do you mean, YOU KNOW?"

"There's only so much time once could spend with a GIANT." The Mayor said as he ate his treat "I'm actually surprised that we had the turn out that we did. Given the way word travels here, you'd think they'd actually believe all that stuff about me being a monster."

"They came because they wanted to." Mary said, walking up to her giant fiancé "Yes, it was VERY clear some of them were scared but the way you conducted yourself?"

"Yes?"

"You acted so NATURAL." The little woman smiled "So calm, so….well, you're back to your normal self."

The Mayor cleared his throat, wiping his hands together "Well….YES. When conducting business as such one HAS to maintain a proper demeanor or-!"

"Oh, STOP."

Gene looked down, Mary giving him a playful look.

"Yes?"

"Can I climb on your shoulders?" the woman asked, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

Gene grinned; he grinned BIG.

He stooped down to Mary and put his hand atop her head, making sure that smile of his surrounded her.

" _ **NO!"**_

"Oh, come on!" Mary fussed as she threw her hands in the air "This might be the only time I get to do this!"

"You slept ALL NIGHT on my stomach and now you want to sit on my shoulders. What am I? Your fiancé or a jungle gym?"

"You're more like an inflatable air mattress if I could be truthful about it."

"MARY."

"Please?" the woman asked again, hands cupped together "I just wanna get a glance, alright?"

"Ooooh….fine. But not for long." Gene relented as he lowered his hand towards his love, raising her up as she climbed on the Mayor's head.

"Shoulders! SHOULDERS!" the man protested "You said SHOULDERS"

"I can't see through your big head! Besides, I need to scale the top of Mount Blueberry Grumpicus myself!"

"Oh, I'm not THAT big…" Gene snorted, making sure not to move too much to keep Mary safe.

In those moments the two sat silent in the middle of the field, hearing the calm ambience of the game around them. Mary felt as if she were on top of the world, feeling the warm around blow around her, the stars twinkling up above.

"This…this is so nice."

"Really?"

"Yes, it is!" the woman beamed "Usually, we'd have to be in the penthouse together to get such a view."

"But the penthouse is HIGHER." Gene said "What makes this so different?"

"I guess…When I see little Miss Vanellope on Ralph's shoulders, I've always wondered what it felt like."

Gene felt his cheeks flushing "Oh, I see. All this time, you HAVE wanted me King Sized!"

"I have not!" Mary protested "Where in the arcade would you EVER get an idea like-?!"

"Feedin' me all those pies. Hopin' I'd get to Ralph-size." Gene laughed to himself, egging Mary on more.

"You shove those pies into that gaping mouth of yours by CHOICE!"

"Suuure, I do! _Pinky farty butt."_

"What did you call me?" Mary frowned "What did you call me Mister Mayor Nicelander Gene?"

"Panky-!"

"Gene!"

"Farty…"

"GEEEEEEEEENE!"

"B-B-B-BUTT!"

"Don't CAAAALL me that!" Mary whined, her love laughing at the tantrum she was throwing "I-! UUURGH! I hate that name!"

"But it was so cute!"

"When we were kids, SIR!" the woman griped "Urgh, you say ONE stupid thing when you're a freaking BABY and I get branded for life for it!"

"You get to call me an entire phone book of names but I can't call you that?"

"You are such a brat." Mary humphed "A big, blue baby brat."

"Then no more shoulder rides." Gene said "After all, you only wanted to do this because of Ralph, right?"

"No! What I meant was-! Well, I guess…"

Gene waved a finger "No fibs, Mary."

"I guess what I mean is…" the woman continued "It's just fun having you do this with me. I'm GLAD you're out of the woods and yes. Yes, I do want you back to your NORMAL grumpy self but right now?"

"Y-Yes, dear?"

Mary sighed, drifting as she rested on Gene's head.

"You're okay. You're fine. Small or big, I wouldn't have you any other way. And more than that?"

"Ah-huh?"

"Gene, look."

"Where?"

"Up at the stars, silly." Mary pointed.

"Oh, those things? We see them-!"

"No. The ones out there."

Gene looked up, finally realizing what his darling had meant. At his size and in the position he was sitting in he could actually see past the skybox and out the window, the game centered perfectly towards the door of the arcade and showcasing the bright night beyond, the dark sky filled with stars.

The Mayor was taken away by the sight. While he had been able to see the stars before there was just something so…DIFFERENT about how he could view them now. They seemed more magical, the twinkling lights painting a hypnotic picture to both himself and Mary.

They had never looked so beautiful in his life.

"I wonder what it's like…." Mary cooed "I wonder what it's like to go out there. I wonder just how many stars there are."

Gene's stomach was filling with butterflies as he heard Mary's delicate voice in his ears. He wanted to do something for her, something much grander than allowing her to sit on his head.

"D-Dear!"

"Yes?" the woman said as she looked down but Gene reached for her, holding her so close in his hands.

"When-!"

"When-?" Mary nodded.

"When-! When I'm better! I'll take you-! I'll take you anywhere you like!"

"Anywhere?"

"YES!" the man said, finding himself getting more and more excited as he thought about nothing more than taking Mary to the stars "I-! I know I can't make it through the sky box but we'll go so many places, we'll go to so many games!"

"Honey, settle down." Mary assured "I know you want to see me happy but you don't have to-!"

"I'll get better and then we'll travel! We'll have our OWN adventures!" the man said "Ralph and Vanellope? Felix and Calhoun? They're not the only ones who can go far in this arcade! They-!"

*GLITCH!*

Another glitch hit the game but the sudden action didn't seem isolated to Gene. Mary too was caught in the flash, gasping out loudly as she could have sworn she saw the entire game light up.

"OH!"

"GAH!"

Gene cried out as he felt his body twitch with the shock, stumbling on his feet as he fell over, dropping Mary just a foot from the ground.

"AH!"

"Mary!" the man cried out once he realized he had dropped his tiny fiancée. He scrambled over to her, checking to see if she had any bruises "I'm sorry, I'M SORRY! I didn't mean to drop you!"

"Honey, I'm fine." The woman said, feeling dizzy "But I knew you were getting too excited. And what happened? It triggered another-!"

*GLITCH!*

Mary felt herself hit with a POWERFUL shock as another glitch came through, her body jolting off the ground as her entire body felt as if it were bending back.

"AAAUGHR!"

She hit the ground, stunned at whatever had hit her.

"Oh my goodness!" she panted, her entire body tingling "Oh my goodness what was-?!"

*GLITCH!*

Again, the woman was racked with pain as she fell back. Gene was horrified, his hand reaching for the woman.

"HEAVENS! Mary are you-?!"

 _ ***G-G-GLITCH!***_

Gene let out a scream as he felt his body warp and pulse, his bones feeling as if they were bending inside of him. It was the same AWFUL sensation that had come over him when the first series of large glitches had hit him but it was such a long time ago and he was certain he hadn't done anything too drastic to activate them!

 _ ***GLITCH!***_

But it was happening anyway.

And it wasn't just isolated to him.

Finally able to sit up, Mary looked around in abject terror as the entire game began to warp and glitch before her. Pixels were thrown out of place, objects began to fly about as their code jumped and jolted. Every tiny detail of the game seem to be effected, even the fireflies which, while still flying in the air, turned into blobs of unrecognizable code.

Mary looked down at herself, binary showing through her skin with each glitch that hit her.

"What's going on?! WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

"AUUUUUUURGH!"

Mary's horror turned toward her fiancé, Gene brought to his knees as the glitches only grew stronger.

"A-AURGH STOP! STOOOP!" he cried out, his head filled with the deafening screech of corrupted code.

 _ ***GLITCH!***_

Mary moved back as she watched the man's form billow out even more, the power-up effecting him increasing his size.

"Oh, OH!" she said "Not again!"

Inside the apartment, the Nicelanders were trapped in a state of painful panic, the lot of them stopped on the floor as their code began glitching. Inside their own apartment Calhoun held onto her husband, her own code protected against his.

"Honey?! HONEY!?" the marine cried as she clutched onto Felix's body "Oh God, what's happenin'?!"

The wave of corruption continued, the Repairman wailing in pain as he found that even attempting to lift his arms proved to be painful. Calhoun jumped to her feet and rushed towards the door but with apartment was flashing too quickly, everything was moving and jumping out of place!

If she were to make the wrong move, she could have easily fallen through a misplaced floorboard or gotten stuck in the wall. She had no idea what to do and as she looked around at the suffering Nicelanders she knew that there was little she could do.

And in East Niceland is was the same. The residence came running from their houses the moment they began to glitch, the entire neighborhood in a mass panic.

"W-What's going on with the game?!" asked one of the panicked residence "Everything was fine a moment ago!"

All eyes went upon Niceland, the towering building reduced to a monolith of blinking and flashing horror. People gathered around, hoping to see some signs of life inside, any sign that the hero inside was okay but there was none.

And then as quickly as everything had begun-!

It stopped.

Calhoun came rushing out, Felix still held in her arms.

"Where-?! Who-?!"

The Marine stopped, realizing that she was going to ask for Felix to fix things but the truth was in her arms; Felix was already there and he was gravely ill.

" _Ungh, Ta-Ta-Ta-Tammy…."_ The man managed to say but now flickering a few times before the crowd. They all gasped, backing away in fear at what they saw.

"Felix!" Quasar said, pushing his way to the front "He's _**GLITCHING**_!"

* * *

"SO, here's the plan…" Mouse said, grabbing a few supplies and packing them into her bag "I go in with tha new power-ups, hook them up with the catalyst needed, activate 'em both an' BOOM! Gene is back ta bein' BITTY n' blue!"

"I hope this works…." Vanellope said, biting her lips "I mean? It sounds so simple….too simple but if it'll work-!"

"Trust me on this kiddo!" the Cadet winked as she gave the girl a friendly bop on her head "Now let's get ta gatherin' those Sweet Seekers of yours! If we play our cards right we can have Genie back in time for pancakes for breakfast!"

Ralph rose to his feet, ready to follow the others out "As long as-!"

The big man stopped, suddenly feeling winded and light-headed from the simple movement. His heart began to race and a flash of heat radiated throughout his entire body.

"Ralph?"

"A-As long as everything is safe-!" the man continued, panting "I say do it!"

"Great! Then let's go!" Vanellope cheered, jumping up happily "We're gonna hafta grab Swizz though! If there is one brain in tha game who knows how ta dial it through tha codes, it's him!"

 _*Ba-Bump*_

"Him? What about that cake kid? Tha one who eats everythin'?"

"C-Butt? Oh, she knows tha seekers from EATIN' em, but ya wanna get 'em straight from tha code without 'em blowin' up in your face? Call a Malarkey!"

 _*Ba-Bump*_

"In that case, I better get my Haz-Mat suit. Wouldn't wanna end up toast before I can get everythin'!"

*Ba-Bump!*

" _I-! I can't BREATHE!"_ Ralph asked himself, his breathing becoming more labored, his skin becoming cold. He tried to swallow but it felt like he was choking, his hands gripping onto the wall.

"Ready, kid?" Mouse said, bursting with energy "Let's-!"

 _ **"AAAAUGHR!"**_

Both Cadet and Racer turned in shock, Ralph hunched over and glitching in pain. He lost his footing, landing heavily on his knees as his breathing shook and rattled in his chest.

"RALPH!?"

The man let out another painful cry as he felt his strength finally give out, his huge body collapsing on the floor. Vanellope screamed in horror and rushed over to her friend, her hands on his shoulder and shaking him frantically.

"Ralph!" she cried "Oh gobs, say somethin'!"

"Wreck-it! Wreck-it!" demanded Mouse, turning the man over with some effort and snapping her fingers in front his eyes "C'mon man, stay with us!"

"V-V-V-Vanello 10-1001010-11001?!"

"What?!"

"Va-Va-Va-Va-VAN-!"

The little racer was petrified, watching her dearest friend in the world stammer and glitch before her eyes. Each wave of glitches that hit him looked to be more painful than the last, his code breaking up from within.

" _ **VAN-VAN-VAN-VAN-100011110010-ELLOPE!"**_

The racer cried out again, devastation in her eyes.

"No! NO! RALPH! _**RAAAAAAAALPH!"**_


	29. Chapter 29- Corruption

Chapter Twenty Nine – Corruption

Coldness.

That was all that was felt on the Wrecker's skin.

He could hear voices, he could hear mumbling but they were so clouded, so muffled.

What were they saying?

Then…images.

Shadows of others surrounding him. A hand reached back, lifting up his head when he could not.

" _Ralph!"_

" _Hmmm?"_

" _ **RALPH!"**_

Who was calling his name?"

" _W-who are-?"_

The figures began to become clearer, worried looks about their faces.

" _I-Is he comin' to?!"_ said the smaller one.

" _I think so!"_ said the larger one.

" _G-Guys…wh-what's goin' on?"_

"Ralph!" Vanellope cried in joy, tiny tears coming from her eyes "You're ALIVE! Oh thank goodness you're ALIVE!"

Ralph wasn't sure what to make of all the concerned looks he was given by the slew of Hero's Duty soldiers that surrounded him. The last thing he remembered, he was sitting on a bench and listening to one of Mouse's spiels about how to fix Gene.

Gene?

The game?

GLITCHES?

The man gasped, springing to his feet much to the surprise of the others "W-wait! Somethin' happened r-?!"

 _ ***GLITCH!***_

Ralph cried out in pain as a glitch sent him falling to his knee.

"Oh, no! It's startin' again!" cried Vanellope.

"UUURGH!" the wrecker moaned, his heart racing and his body feeling as if it were collapsing from within "W-what's goin' on?! W-why am I glitchin' now?!"

"I'm about ta find out…" Mouse said, an angered look on her face as she grabbed her gear "Vanellope?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"Make sure that Ralph keeps his oversized booty HERE. If he goes so much as an INCH near the game-!"

Ralph was about to protest but he then took quick notice in the massive GUN Mouse held in her hands.

Even the CADETS were given dangerous weapons….

"B-But what about Felix an' tha others?!" the Wrecker managed to get out, his form still glitching badly and painfully. Mouse turned her head, a pained look on her face.

Ralph knew that look couldn't mean anything good, especially from the way the cadet refused to answer.

"Just….just stay here. It's for your own safety."

"But-!"

"STAY!" the woman roared, pointing towards the big man "Or so help me, I'll lock BOTH of ya up down here!"

Both characters gulped, watching Mouse go off into the distance. Once she was gone, the two realized they were once again alone in the barracks.

"W-What do you think is goin' on?" Vanellope meeped in worry, rubbing her hands together "I-I mean, if YOU'RE glitchin' like this…wh-what about tha others?!"

The others.

Felix! The Nicelanders!

Yes, they were all inside the game and if they were glitching-

 _They couldn't get out._

Ralph's eyes widened in fear as the realization hit him like a ton of his own bricks. Despite his own condition, the fact that he had started glitching outside the game meant that if anything were to happen, he would be 'lucky' enough to survive.

Lucky?

What was so lucky about knowing the fact that at any moment, you could lose your friends?

He knew the orders he had been given, he knew the consequences of what could happen if he disobeyed them.

But he had to do it.

He couldn't just sit around, knowing that a few games away his home his suffering.

His home, his friends, his family.

But Ralph was so weak now, the glitches nearly draining him of all the energy he had, his legs feeling as if they were unable to support his massive frame.

But he had to keep going. He couldn't just leave them like that.

The big man struggled to stand, finding it difficult as his legs wobbled under him.

"R-Ralph?!"

"C-C'mon…" the man panted, his head dizzy and his heart racing "W-we gotta get outta here."

"B-but what about Mouse's orders?" meeped Vanellope.

"I-I know what she said…" the Wrecker growled, wiping his brow of sweat "B-But ya know what I hard head I am…."

* * *

Mouse ran towards Fix-it-Felix Jr. as if she had wings on her feet, the marine pushing her way through the gathering crowd near the entrance.

"Move, MOVE!" she roared, picking a few characters up and CHUCKING them out of the way "Emergency crew is here!"

"D-Do you know what's goin' on?!" asked a little fizz ball, the thing shaking at the glitching entrance.

Mouse said nothing, her brows pressing against the edges of her goggles as she looked on.

She knew what was happening…and if she didn't do anything, everyone within the game would be doomed.

"Alright, back off! This area is quarantined!"

"But what about-!?"

"YA HEARD ME!" the woman roared, a few characters jumping back "If I see ANYONE takin' so much as a STEP in this game, you're all I' locked up for tha night! YA HEAR!"

A few nods were seen, the crowd stepping back.

"MOUSE!"

The young cadet looked back, Calhoun and Felix running up to her.

"Sarge, Felix!" the young marine said, hope in her voice "Oh thank tha PROGRAMMERS you're alive!"

"Y-Yeah, just ba-101010-rly!" glitched Felix, his hands pressed against the glitch field. Calhoun looked down, her angered face hiding the pain she was holding within.

She never thought that so soon she would be facing another crisis with a person she held close, a person she loved. But there it was, the nightmare once again appearing before her face. She inhaled deeply, trying her best to remain stoic and in charge of the situation but as Mouse looked on, she could tell that her commanding officer was in a lot more pain than she was giving off, a shaking hand placed upon Felix's head.

Mouse knew at that moment that she had a duty and that was to make sure that whatever was going on within the game, no one would be lost.

"I trust that you brought the needed tools?" Calhoun scowled. Mouse nodded, raising her bag on her back.

"Let's get this up an' runnin'!"

A few moments later, the three made their way into the game but as Mouse looked upon the once peaceful setting….

" _My god…."_

Glitches.

Glitches were EVERYWHERE.

The once starlit sky was flashing horribly, code and binary buzzing loudly overhead, the sound terrible and loud. The trees, the bushes, the river? They all flashed with code, flickering every second or so into large structures of pure corrupted code.

But the thing that effected Mouse the most were the residence.

To see them glitching so badly before her, she knew that something had to be done in order to prevent any PERMANENT damage.

Calhoun had managed to get each and every Nicelander out of the building on her own, fearing that if they were to remain in the epicenter of the glitch storm they would be hurt or WORSE. They huddled near each other, the East Niceland residence keeping themselves a good distance away, as if they were SCARED of coming into contact with them.

"What are they doin'?" the Cadet asked her superior officer "They now a glitch can't pass from one person to another! Why are they-!"

"We don't have time to discuss that." Calhoun said as she pulled the young woman towards the door "Up stairs! NOW!"

Calhoun and Mouse rushed up the steps of the building, Felix riding on his wife's back as he continued to glitch every few moments.

"Watch yourself. If a hole opens up, you'll be swallowed in an INSTANT." The leading Marine warned, Mouse nodding.

"When did this start?"

Felix moaned, feeling so tired and worn "N-N-Not long after tha N-N-NPC meeting wra-1010101 –p an' everyone LE-EL-left!"

"An' no one went ta tha code room?"

"I-it's locked." Felix coughed "I-I-I have tha only k-k-key an' tha only other person who's been in there is YOU!"

"Where's Gene?!" the Cadet asked, realizing that in her haste she had not even noticed the man "With tha way things are goin, I should have spotted him a MILE away!"

Indeed, where WAS Gene?

As it turned out, he was much closer than everyone thought.

As soon as the chaos began, as soon as others began to panic, began to rush into the game to investigate, Mary already had a plan.

"Settle down, s-s-s-settle down." A tiny voice towards a massive figure hidden in the thick of tears.

Gene lay on his back, breathing hard as his entire body felt as if it were being pulled, bent and broken. He knew that if anyone to see his massive body glitching they would come for him, they would come for Mary so he had to keep them back. He had to keep HER safe.

"It's-! It's DANGEROUS…." The big man wheezed, trying to lift his hand "Y-You need to be with them. Th-th-the 101000010 need you."

"But YOU need me!" Mary said, her body glitching again but she ignored the pain "I can't leave you here by yourself! They'll-!"

"N-No! Go back!"

"I won't!"

"G-G-Go BA-!"

A large glitch hit the entire game, Gene feeling as if his heart were going to BURST from his chest but he once more held in his pain, held in his scream.

"A-A-AAAAURGH!"

Mary on the other hand was not as fortunate.

She folded over from the pain, hitting the ground hard as she struggled to catch her breath. She had never felt so much anguish, so much torture in her life.

"D-Dear?"

She could feel Gene's hand resting against her body, the sheer size of it making her shake once she remembered that he was still under the effects of the power-up.

"G-Gene, I-I'm fine!" she repeated "P-Please stay with me!"

* * *

Mouse KICKED the doors of the penthouse open and barreled past everything, nearly throwing herself onto the door as she punched in the code.

"12-02-11-11-02-12!"

*Ping*

The panel opened, a faint blue light and hum coming from the room. Felix shut his eyes from the glow, clutching onto his wife. He was nervous, VERY nervous as who knew what lay beyond the door.

"Ready ta go in?" Mouse asked as she turned towards her commanding officer.

Calhoun gave a nod, cluthing onto her husband's "When am I NOT?"

"T-Tammy!"

"What is it, Felix?"

"Lemme in!" the man growled in pain, forcing his way out of his wife's hold.

"Are ya KIDDIN'?! With tha way you're flashin'-!"

"I-I need ta know!" the man panted "My friends are DYIN' out there! I need ta see what's goin' on!"

" _ **YOU'RE DYIN'!"**_ Calhoun roared "An' there is no way, I'm-!"

"SARGERNT!"

The two turned their focus on Mouse, the cadet showing the severity of the situation.

"Let him in, please."

"Cadet Orzela!"

"I'm sorry for objectin' but…but he needs ta see this."

Calhoun didn't want her beloved husband to go within a YARD of the door but she knew, despite her own feelings, her younger officer was right. She clutched hard onto Felix's hand, wanting nothing more than to embrace him, hold him tight, to never let go.

What was happening to him?

What was happening to EVERYONE in the game?

"O-Okay…" the Marine gulped, walking towards Mouse who was ready with the tether "Hook us up."

Mouse hooked cords to herself and the remaining two, making sure that everyone was secure.

"Get ready ta dive, cuz this is gonna be a BIG leap!"

The three then jumped into the massive void, code, data, and various other things floating and whizzing past them. Mouse looked around feverishly for any signs of corruption but as far as she could tell, there was none.

"I-I don't get it…" Felix said in worry, his hand clutched tightly onto that of his wife's "F-From here, everythin' LOOKS fine. W-what do ya think is-!"

"Holy-!"

Husband and wife looked over, Mouse hovering in place as her eyes focused on something before her.

"An' _**CRAP.**_ "

"Mouse?"

"Cadet, report! What do you-!?"

Mouse took Calhoun's head into her hands and turned it forward, the Sargent getting an eyeful of just what had Mouse so silent.

"….OH."

Felix turned his head as well, finally seeing what the others were and he too was shocked, letting out a huge gasp as his hands clamped over his mouth.

Bright.

Glowing.

And _**HUGE**_.

Those were the ONLY words that Felix could think of as his eyes came upon the mangled and disfigured code box of one of the characters in the game. It was MASSIVE, energy pulsing from it causing it to emit an unearthly glow and hum. The other code boxes, from the characters to the pies to Niceland itself, were all DWARFED by its size, the tiny boxes looking as if they were being PUSHED out from around it.

But this shouldn't have been there. This wasn't a code box of a NORMAL character or object in Felix-it-Felix Jr.

Or at least, a character whose code wasn't severely damaged.

The Repairman shook his head in disbelief, rubbing his eyes for a second "N-No way!"

"Yup." Nodded Mouse, still in awe herself.

"It can't be!"

"Oh, it IS."

Calhoun was still astonished by what she saw, her eyes transfixed on the massive block of code.

"Is…is that GENE'S code?!"

It had Gene's name.

It had a little picture of his face on it.

"It doesn't make sense!" Mouse said "Th-this! This WHOLE FREAKIN' THING?! It wasn't supposed to happen!"

Calhoun clutched her cadet's collar, drawing her closer "Then what WAS supposed ta happen?!"

"What I mean is when a character's code is affected by a power up, that information should be isolated to the programming of that who is infected, thus preventing spread to anyone else, whether their own code be close by or-!"

"IN ENGLISH!"

"What I'm TRYIN' ta say is that tha others' code should not be doin' this!" Mouse growled "When Mario takes in a Super Mushroom, his code box doesn't GROW with him! That makes no sense and actually damages the game since it adds more data to the crowded memory space! What's more, _**IT DOES NOT SPREAD TA EVERYONE ELSE IN THA GAME!**_ "

"S-so what'a happenin' here?" Felix gulped, glitching nervously. Mouse whipped out her tablet screen, looking at Gene's code and typing away once more

"Oh no, no, no, NO! I'm too late!"

"Too late?! Too late for-?!"

There was a massive hum, the huge code box glowing even brighter than before. Mouse gasped as she held out a hand towards her commanding officer and her husband.

 _"Aw crap…."_

"what?"

Mouse pushed them back further, her eyes still on the box "Move…."

"Excuse me?"

"MOVE! HOP! SWIM!" the woman screamed, pulling both characters by their hands towards the door "WHATEVER THIS STUPIFD ACTION IS! DO IT!"

Felix looked back, seeing Gene's code box quake and glitch.

" _Th-this must be how it happens…."_ The repairman thought _"T-this is why it must hurt so much…."_

Mouse kicked her legs as fast as she could, reaching the door just in time before-!

 _ ***GLITCH!***_

A MASSIVE glitch wave ROCKED throughout the entire code room, the resulting blast so powerful that the three could feel it picking them up and throwing them back outside into the penthouse. Calhoun could see the pulse of energy moving throughout the entire game, her husband crying out in pain as he was hit by it.

"Felix!"

The man moaned, his body aching all over but it soon subsided "Y-yeah. It's just as painful as ya think…."

Mouse peered back into the code room, her eyes wide, if they could be seen, as she looked upon the damaged code box.

It was still there.

And it was LARGER than ever.

"Oh crap…." She moaned, sliding down to the ground "Oh crap, oh crap, oh CRAP."

"Ya said something' about bein' too late?" panted Calhoun "What were ya talkin' about there?"

"I should have stepped in when I had the chance…" the younger woman mumbled to herself, shaking her head "I-I just thought it was a normal slow-down. I never expected all of this to get outta hand."

"OLIVIA!" Calhoun said, grabbing onto Mouse and shaking her "Cadet Olivia Renee Orzela, ya better answer me!"

"Blurgh! SARGE!"

" _ **I SEE 'IM!"**_

The two women stopped upon hearing the angered cries of a mob below. Even with the great amount of pain that he was in, Felix managed to crawl over to the window, peaking out curiously.

"Babe, what's goin' on?" asked Calhoun, a hint of fear in her usually harsh voice.

"Come out!" cried the familiar voice from outside "We can see your fat ass glitchin' through the trees! Ya can't be that stupid ta think ya could hide for that long!"

Felix went pale as he looked down upon the lawn.

"D-D-D-Don't you even THINK of coming near us!" glitched the voice of Mary, her voice drowned out by the shouts and protest of the others "Y-You're only going to make things WORSE!"

"I'M going to make things worse?! Have you SEEN what that monstrous tub has done?!"

Now all three were gathered by the window, watching as Mary was pressed back against the break in the woods, the entire East Niceland neighborhood seemingly ready to pounce upon her.

"I-I need ta get down there!" the repairman puffed, springing to his feet and running out the building as fast as he could.

"Felix, WAIT!"

The repairman didn't miss a beat, blazing down so many floors until he finally got out to the front of the apartments and that's when he saw it.

So much anger, so much yelling.

"F-Felix!" panted Lucy as she reached out for the game's hero "W-Watch out! They're VICIOUS!"

"I've de-de-dealt with worse before!" Felix growled as he tore his arm away, marching right up to the group.

The crowd had turned ugly as they began to swarm the Nicelander, the tiny bunch unable to hold everyone back despite her efforts. The site of what was happening made Felix sick to his stomach but whatever sickness he felt was quickly replaced by anger. He knew things were bad but he wasn't about to let his own neighbors get hurt again.

He rolled up his sleeves and stomped forward.

"Why are you protecting him?!" asked a character "Why are you risking your life over _**HIM?!**_ "

Mary tried to push back but her strength was only brought down by the glitches that continued to hit her body.

"He-! He's my FIANCE! I have to-!"

"Who cares!" the woman heard someone said "He's a DANGER to us all!"

"No, he isn't!"

The crowd was getting more and more riled up, Mary feeling as if she were going to be CRUSHED.

" _ **NO! STOP! STOOOP! JUST LISTEN TO ME!"**_

"Is he going to EXPLODE?!"

"Is the game finally going to CRASH?!"

"This is all HIS fault!"

"He's going to destroy us all!"

 _ ***FWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!***_

Everyone stopped, silence filling the game as eyes turned towards Felix, the repairman furious. The crowd of Nicelanders parted as their hero walked through, his arms on his sides and even though he glitched he moved past it.

Even if he were in great pain himself, he knew he had to do something.

"Now…" the man growled, his voice surprisingly deep "Any of ya mind tellin' me what you're doin'?"


	30. Chapter 30- Overload

Chapter Thirty – Overload

 _ ***GLITCH!***_

Another huge glitch RCOKED the game, those who were still connected to it feeling the pain of the energy shuddering through them. It was unbearable but Felix knew he had to fight through the pain, especially for the sake of all his neighbors and family.

He couldn't show weakness. Not in front of them!

"E-Everyone stay calm…." he panted, putting a reassuring hand atop Mary's head "W-We will be fi-!"

"FINE?!" shouted a voice from the crowd "How is ANY of this fine?!"

Felix peered up, seeing none other than Quasar leading the fray of protesting characters. He shouldn't have been surprised; not with all the drama that had been stirred up since the start. Felix let out a hoarse, chest-shaking cough and held a hand out before the man. He couldn't let him go any further.

"S-stay BACK, sir!" Felix demanded "We have enough people hu-hu-hurt here! We don't need any-!"

"Tell us tha truth!" the space fighter spat in anger "Tell us what is goin' on in this game!"

"My husband gave you an order, kid."

Quasar looked up, Calhoun scowling at him.

"We have an emergency goin' on here an' tha last thing we need is you leadin' a charge ta tha epicenter! Move back or I'll move ya myself!"

Quasar growled but he knew that Calhoun still had authority over him, no matter how angry he was about the situation. The character turned towards the others, nodding his head as they fell back, stepping away from the hammer-wielding hero and his wife. Felix, even though he wanted to remain in control of everything, felt weaker by the second, his knees quaking under him.

"Th-th-thank ya, honey…" he puffed, his body flickering faster than before "I-I just need to-I just need to-"

"Felix!"

Calhoun swooped in and took her husband into her arms just as he fell over, the warping energy proving to be too much for him.

"Mouse, PLEASE tell me ya know what's goin' on here!"

"I do, ma'am….I-I do…."

"Then WHAT?!" Calhoun roared "What is-?!"

"Tha game…." The cadet said in a shaky voice "It's OVERLOADING."

"OVERLOADING?!"

Mouse began to pace near the door, hands near her temples "It's all the extra data. When Gene grows, so does his entire code structure and the bigger he gets, the more internal memory he takes up!"

So this WAS his fault? All the pain, all the glitches? He was the main root of it?

Hearing the news, Felix moaned and forced himself up "H-How can that be? We added so many characters in with East Niceland and THAT didn't do anything…"

"Even with tha new citizens, their code isn't hooked up ta tha main core…." Mouse replied as she typed away on her com screen "Gene's tha only source, his code is tha only thing that could explain somethin' like this!"

"Oh, Jiminy! It's Pong all over again!" Felix shook, grabbing onto his hat, Calhoun now the one feeling a might faint.

"Holy Hera. So ya mean this place is gonna go up if Gene hits the excess limit?"

Mouse only nodded, no need for her eyes to be uncovered from her goggles.

"But-! But how!? There were no signs before that he was headin' this way!"

"It…it just happened so suddenly." The Cadet said as she looked at the stats she had collected "I..I assumed that he could hit a massive spike if he didn't keep his stress levels down since we all witnessed that as tha thing that set off a glitch but-!"

No matter how many times the equations went through Mouse's head it was all the same; she kept hitting a brick wall with the massive surprise that had popped up before her. She looked at the Nicelanders, the bunch glitching before her but more so than the glitches it was their looks of panic on her face that hurt her the most.

She knew it was her duty to come up with a solution for everything, to tinker and toy with all things technology.

But she knew the only solution….and it was something that she dreaded to say.

"I wasn't prepared for this! I wasn't prepared for it ta happen NOW!"

"Cadet?"

The young woman looked over at her officer, the grimness clear on her face.

"At this point, it's too dangerous ta try ta fix tha Mayor's code by hand." The young woman began "With as much energy as his code is shootin' off right now, if I or anyone else were to step foot near it they would be VAPORIZED!"

"Th-then how do we get him back to normal?!" cried Mary "How do we get EVERYONE back to normal?!"

Mouse bit her lip, looking over at Calhoun. She coulnd't say it. S

he couldn't break the news.

"C'mon, c'mon!" shouted Quasar "Are ya gonna tell us or leave us hangin'?! WHAT ARE YA GONNA DO?!"

Mouse bit her lip, her fist clutched tight.

"In order ta save tha game….I _**HAVE**_ ta implement tha Full Memory Rewrite on Mayor Gene!"

* * *

Ralph stood helpless outside his home as he watched glitches spark near the entrance. He could only imagine what his neighbors were going through at that moment.

Were they okay? Were they even still online?

He had to know, he just had to.

But he remembered what Mouse had told him; he was safer on the outside of the game, the effects of the glitch shield ineffective but ONLY if he stayed outside the game.

He was safe….but was it worth it?

Sure, he was safe but what about his friends? They would remained trapped, they would remained in the game when the worst of it would happen.

The burn out.

The unplugging.

They would all be gone.

And he would have stood by and done NOTHING.

Hero? What hero?

Ralph was no hero.

There he was, standing on the outside of the game while everyone else suffered within, watching cluelessly as so many more needed his aid inside.

Ralph wasn't a hero.

He was just a witless spectator in the downfall of his own game.

" _Ralph?"_

The big man looked down, Vanellope looking up at him with worried eyes.

"W-What's gonna happen?"

The Wrecker looked towards the entrance of the game once more. Sparks and light flew everywhere, the surge of energy so close he could feel it prickle against his skin. Down the tunnel, he knew people were waiting, he knew people needed help.

And he knew he had to do something about it.

He growled, his huge glitching hands turning into fist.

"I gotta go in."

"WHAT?!" Vanellope shouted, the people around them turning as well.

"Ya heard me…." Ralph growled "I can't just sit here and wait anymore! I HAFTA go in an' help!"

"But you'll be trapped!" Vanellope begged "Ya know glitches can't leave their game!"

"YEAH! I DO!" the man blurted loudly, scaring not only Vanellope but EVERYONE around him "I know that because there is a game-load of people inside that CAN'T get out! Do ya really expect me ta stand around an' WATCH as EVERYONE I care for is-?!"

The man stopped, seeing the look of terror in Vanellope's eyes. Maybe he had gone too far but his heart remained in the same place. He knew he had to go into the game, even with so much opposition against it. He knew the risks, he knew the warnings, but knowing that so many people inside were trapped….

He couldn't stay out for long.

"Vanellope, I want you to promise me one thing."

"Yeah?"

The man picked the girl up, holding her tight in his hands "When I tell ya ta go, GO."

"But Ralph-"

"PROMISE ME-!" the man roared "Promise me now or I'm keepin'ya out here!"

"A-Alright!" the girl squeaked, sadness in her eyes "I-I promise…."

Ralph nodded once, holding Vanellope's hand.

It was time to move.

Ralph took a breath as he inched forward, so many characters looking on as he began to move towards the game.

"H-he can't be serious…"

"Doesn't he know what will happen?!"

"It's not worth the risk, it's not!"

Both Wrecker and racer ignored the words of the others as they slowly approached the entrance. Ralph could feel his heart pounding, his skin covered in goose-bumps.

But he had to do this.

One hand reached out, fingers shakily extended. He could feel it, the glitch shield. It was already there but to his surprise, he could feel is break under his palms.

" _R-Ralph?"_

The man took another step forward, the glow of the shield increasing with the more pressure he put upon it. It bent, it folded and the closer he got….

He went right through it, the shield feeling like a thin bubble film before POPPING behind him. Ralph turned, placing his hand back on the shield but this time things were different. Even with all his strength, he could no longer move the bubble. It might have stretched but he was nowhere near strong enough to break it this time.

This was it.

His choice had been made and he could do nothing more than continue on with it.

"Hey Stink-Breath…."

The man looked down, Vanellope giving him a reassuring smile.

"I-I got your back. Let's go."

Ralph nodded, taking Vanellope back into his hold as he boarded the trolley. It took a second for it to start up but before long, the two were on their way into the core of the trouble but unlike previous rides both had taken, the surrounding flashes and glitches showed that there was much more danger ahead. Ralph shielded Vanellope from the shocks but they continued to get worse the further they traveled. They braced themselves against the huge wall of power that was pressing against them but finally, with a blinding flash and a crackle, they had arrived.

They had arrived into the very depths of Hell.

It took a moment for Ralph's vision to clear but what he saw next floored him.

Niceland.

His home.

The entire game.

It was in mass chaos.

Glitches and crashing code were everywhere, the building blinked and flashed, corruption shot up from the ground.

"WATCH OUT!" Ralph shouted as he plucked Vanellope off the ground, a moment glitch bolt shot from the ground, threatening to zap the girl where she stood.

"Stink-Breath?!"

He knew it was a mistake allowing the girl into the game, he knew it was a mistake to bring her along. Things were too dangerous; too many glitches, too many people running around in panic.

But he knew she would leave.

And as Vanellope looked forward, she could just make Felix out of the crowd, the blinking apartment surrounded by the mob of screaming characters.

"I can see 'em!" Vanellope pointed "I can see Felix!"

" _Is he okay?_ " Ralph thought to himself, feeling stupid a second later for even contemplating such a thought. He knew something was right, he could feel it that Felix was struggling to keep things together.

The only question was if Ralph could actually do anything to help.


	31. Chapter 31- Break Down

Chapter Thirty One- Break Down

" _No…_ " said Mary as she threw herself on Mouse "NO! You can't rewrite his memory! You just can't!"

"I-I'm sorry ma'am, but right now? It's the only option we have!" Mouse said, holding onto the woman as best she could "If we don't do a rewrite, the entire game will CRASH!"

"But there has to be another way! There just has to be!"

Calhoun looked ashen as she peered over at the grieving Nicelander, her words locked in her throat. She remembered what she said and the more she thought about it, the more it weighed her down. She didn't want the rewrite to go through but with the way things were looking, she had no choice.

"W-Well?!"

The younger marine shook her head, putting Mary down gently "I…I did calculate a plan but again, time is against us! The idea I had? It would take at least a DAY if I wanted to get it done CORRECTLY an' as ya can see now? Askin' for a day would be pushin' it!"

"Wait, what about-?!"

The cadet turned, seeing Ralph running up to her. If her goggles hadn't been down, EVERYONE would have been able to see the SHOCKED look in her eyes.

"YO!?"

"For cryin' out loud…" the man panted, finally reaching the Cadet "What is goin' on?! We come back in here an' tha place is lightin' up like a Christmas tr-!"

 _ ***BAM!***_

Ralph's words were so poetically cut off as he felt a fist driving into the middle of his face, the man knocked on his back by the considerable smaller Mouse.

"Aw MAN!" Vanellope shouted, a hand to her head "Don't' tell me you're ALL programed with that kinda reaction!"

"Ralph?" The woman growled "WHAT? Did I tell you?!"

"UH."

Mouse SLUGGED Ralph again "I thought I told ya ta keep your big red butt OUTTA this game! Did ya think that was a POLITE suggestion?!"

"Mouse, stop it!" Felix said, pulling the taller woman back "I-I'm sure Ralph has a good reason why he came back!"

The Repairman shot Ralph an angry look, glitching twice. The look in Felix's eyes alone told the Wrecker he was in trouble.

"Don't you, RALPH?"

"Yeah…." The big man said, poking his tender lip "I came back ta help ya guys, that's what!"

Mouse slapped her forehead "What good can ya do when you're trapped in here with 'em?!"

"EY! I know I can pull some weight in here, no matter MY condition!" the wrecker growled, pointing towards the tech "Now just gimmie some words an' I'll make sure everyone is safe!"

"It's beyond that point now, Ralph. Right now, the only ones who can evacuate are those who don't have their code tied to the main interface!"

"But what good does that do us now?!" blurted a little duck "We might be able to escape but once…If the game goes out, we'll be homeless again!"

"People, people!" said Felix, his hands out "If-if-if-if ya'd all J-01010110- -ay CALM you'll all-!"

Seeing Felix glitch as he attempted to keep things together only caused the crowd to lose more faith in the situation. If Felix, one of the most sung heroes in the arcade, could not fight against the glitches then who would save them?

"How can we remain calm?!" shouted someone.

"Yeah!" said another "We're all gonna lose our homes!"

"We'll never make it!"

"What can we do?!"

The cries of the others began to cover Felix, the man walking back towards the Nicelanders. He was helpless; one hundred percent HELPLESS. It didn't matter what he said or what he tried to do, no one would listen to him.

"Didn't I tell ALL of you this would all lead to disaster?"

The repairman looked up, seeing an angered figure stepping out of the crowd.

Quasar.

"I warned you. I warned EVERY one of you that if we didn't do something, that if we did not do what was RIGHT, we'd all SUFFER for it! But you wouldn't listen. NONE of you listened to me!"

Pushing the Nicelanders aside, Felix marched his way to the former space fighter, not at all caring that he was in so much pain and his glitches were getting worse.

"Mr. Quasar…." The glitching hero said, his voice surprising calm but his anger easy to sense by all around "There is a dire situation goin' on right now. We have people we need ta service, people we need ta help an' all ya can do?"

Felix was doing all he could to keep his temper down, to keep face in front of those he knew were counting on him.

"All ya can do is point fingers?!"

"I wouldn't be doing this had you listened to ME as soon as this mess started, Fix-It!" Quasar shouted "But who was the one who said 'It's okay! It's alright! None of this will get out of hand! You're all safe! Let the monster free!"

In a glitch and a flash of pink, Mary jumped between the two men "Gene is _**NOT**_ a monster!"

"Given the way he hurt Ralph earlier-!"

"That was an ACCIDENT!" the Wrecker growled, pulling Quasar back by his shoulder "An accident that only came ta be because of YOU!"

"Hold on, what are you blaming ME-!"

"Whatever antagonism ya have for Gene, tha Nicelanders? NPCs, I don't know! You've taken it too far, Quasar!" Ralph continued "Ya haven't let up a moment an' have only made things HARDER for EVERYONE ta find a solution ta all'a this!"

"So now it's MY FAULT?! It's MY FAULT you game is going out of order?! Is that how you're gonna play it wouldn, HERO?!"

"All we're sayin' kid is that if you're so scared, if you're so worried about your own well bein' then get OU-AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURGH!"

"RALPH!"

Again a glitch gripped the entire game, the power of it so strong that even Ralph was brought to his knees. He couldn't move, he couldn't breathe; all he could do was pray and beg in the depths of his mind for it to end, for it to stop.

"Mouse, help him!" Vanellope cried but the Cadet was unable to do anything.

" _It's getting worse, it's getting worse!"_

"Cadet!"

"Everyone, I'm sorry!" the young woman screamed "This-! This is the only way! I hafta ta a FMR, I just-!"

"N-N-No!" Mary coughed, trying with all her might to pick herself off the ground "There has to be another way to-!"

"MARY!"

A large voice brought silence upon the crowd as a shadow loomed over all. Branches broke and bent as a titanic figure pushed himself forward, stepping out of the shadow of the forest.

The glitching slowly subsided but Ralph found himself far too surprised to move, his eyes craning upwards.

" _H-Holy coconuts!"_

The glitching had done its work well on the Nicelander, Gene looking even BIGGER than before but also weaker. The way he walked, the way he stumbled around and struggled to catch his breath showed that he was a prisoner to his own condition, his body unable to handle it anymore.

" _Oh…honey."_ Mary managed to say, her voice thin. She rushed over to the giant Nicelander as he tumbled over again, falling onto his sides in pain "Oh, Gene!"

"B-Back…." The man coughed, glitching worse than the others "Th-th-this could sp-1010-read."

"Forget about me!" the woman said as she took ahold of one of the man's enormous fingers but even it was too heavy for her to lift "We need to fix you! We need to find a way to return you to normal."

"Lady, there's nothing left to do!" Quasar shouted as he approached the woman but someone within the crowd stopped him.

"If you take one more step towards them-!"

"Hailey?"

Hailey, indeed.

"That is enough, Quasar! THAT IS ENOUGH!"

"No, Hailey! IT'S NOT!" the man said as he pulled himself away from his former partner "I've been patient! I've kept my mouth shut! I'm tired of this! WE'RE ALL TIRED OF THIS!"

A few cheers erupted from the midst of the crowd, Felix and Ralph looking on to see some of their East Niceland neighbors rallying up in front of them, all gathering around Quasar.

"We've had enough of waiting, Fix-It. You've tried to sugar-coat everything but we know what you're doing."

Felix got to his feet, feeling overwhelmed by the crowd that was forming in front of him "W-What do ya me-?!"

"You don't care about us." The angered space man hissed "You could care less about ANY of us given you'd rather protect THOSE THINGS than do what's right for the arcade!"

Those THINGS?

Both hero and bad guy looked back, Quasar's eyes going for the Nicelanders.

Old grievances never die.

"Those THINGS, it doesn't matter if they're from here! ANY NPC! They're ALWAYS the source of trouble and pain!"

"How could ya even say a thing like that?!" Felix said as he got to his feet, determined to protect ALL he could with the strength he had left "After everythin' we went through, after EVERYTHIN' we've experienced how can ya even THINK that treatin' someone like this is-!"

"STOP TALKING LIKE THEY MEAN ANYTHING! STOP TALKING LIKE THEY'RE HUMAN!" Quasar roared "NPCS AREN'T PEOPLE! THEY AREN'T WORTH SAVING THEY AREN'T WORHT ANY-!"

" _ **STOOOOOOOOOOOOP!"**_

To hear such a loud voice was enough to shut Quasar up, the man nearly falling back as all turned to face the desperate Nicelander, a shaking hand reaching out for those before him.

"ST-STOP! Stop yelling! Stop fighting!"

The others moved back in fear as Gene tried picking himself up, dragging his heavy body closer and closer to them.

"Gene, don't do this!" Mary shouted as she tried pulling her fiancé back but she had no power against him.

"E-E-Everyone! Pl-please listen to me!"

"Why should we listen to you?!" Quasar boomed.

Gene was literally begging on his knees, his heart feeling as if it were going to explode at any moment, his body ready to break apart "Please! L-L-Listen!"

"No one cares what you have to say, Gene!"

Quasar's words dug further and further into Gene's code, anger mixing with grief

"JUST LISTEN TO ME!" the giant cried, pound the ground with his hand "JUST-! If you're HALF the hero you say you are, give me a MOMENT!"

"Heroes don't have to listen to MITES." Quasar growled in the presence of the weakened Gene "Heroes shouldn't have to listen to ANYONE like you, you worthless thing."

"Stop calling us WORTHLESS!" Mary shouted, her face going red in rage as her usual sweet demeanor had all but disappeared "We're not-!"

"Look at all of this, GENE." Quasar continued "Look at all the grief that YOU caused. NO one would suffer, no one would be sad had it not been for YOU. Every bit of bad blood that goes on in this arcade, I bet I can trace it back to YOU, you fat piece of code!"

"N-No…" Gene moaned, feeling helpless as he had not the power to defend himself, no matter how LARGE he had become "I-! I never wanted this for anyone! I-! I thought I was-!"

"You thought WHAT?! That you could actual make a difference?! That you could actually be something OTHER than weak?! Your place IS to be weak! Your place is to be useless because that's all NPCS are!"

Another glitch hit the game, all of those connected to the core going down but even then Ralph struggled to get up. The more that Quasar said, the more he felt the urge to smash him. Ralph had spent thirty years listening to the same rhetoric from VARIOUS characters and he could not believe that after everything he had accomplished, after all the promises that had been made the true colors had finally been revealed.

And what hurt so much?

Gene….was right.

All those days when Gene had said that NO ONE had changed, that blame was being shifted in order to gain favors to hide actions of the past. All those days when people pretended that things were so peaceful and that their acts against other characters were only 'justice' for Ralph and the other baddies.

There were still monsters in the arcade.

There were still people who wanted to make the lives others a living hell.

And they would not stop, no matter how much he told them to.

"Q-Q-Quasar!" the Wrecker growled, trying to force himself up but the glitch had him pinned, his entire body feeling as if it weighed several tons "S-S-STOP THIS! STOP IT NOW!"

"I watched my own game go down…." The space man said, his voice low as he peered right into Gene's eyes "And it wasn't any virus who took it down. You can blame them all you want but at the end of the day, who was the one who allowed them to wreak havoc? YOU."

"Gene didn't do ANYTHIN'!" shouted Calhoun as she attempted to push the crowed back but there were too many people gathered around, far too many for even her and Mouse to take on.

"His incompetence, HER incompetence…." The space man said as he pointed a finger right at Mary "BOTH OF THEM! If it were not for them, my game would not have been effected!"

"OUR game-!" Hailey broke in as she pulled her partner back, shaking him "OUR GAME, OUR GAME! Has it every crossed your mind that we were not the only ones to suffer?! That everything about this isn't about your stupid ego?!"

"Nicelanders killed my game!" Quasar shouted, riding closer to the edge of insanity "Nicelanders killed my game, the stupid NPCs in my game got corrupted and the same thing is going to happen if you don't ERASE that worthless piece of pixels!"

"NO!" shouted Mary, her arms out to cover the massive man behind her "Why are you doing this?!"

"ERASE HIM!" Quasar shouted as loudly as he could "Say it loud so Litwak's knows! Everyone knows that it's true! He doesn't even deserve a FMR! JUST ERASE HIM! DELETE HIM!"

"Everyone, get back!" Felix shouted but the crowd marched forward, looking as if they were ready to storm the apartments "Oh GOODNSES! They might storm the penthouse themselves!"

"ERASE HIM!" Quasar chanted again, those behind him echoing his words "If the game goes out, everyone should know we stood up against these weaklings!"

ERASE HIM!

ERASE HIM!

ERASE HIM!

Things had taken a dangerous turn within the game as the Fix-it-Felix crew found themselves less in control of their own home and more on the receiving end of an ever growing mob. Felix himself knew that whatever he said, whatever he tried to do to conduct peace between the characters it no longer meant anything. As he had stood beside his neighbors he was now deemed a traitor somehow and Ralph?

"E-Everyone, get behind me!"

Ralph did what he felt was right.

His strength was wavering and he felt as if a punch wouldn't mean anything but he HAD to stand, he had to protect those he cared about even to the end.

"Ya guys claim you're against bullyin', against tellin' a character they're only as much as their role allows 'em?! What's all this then?"

"You can't bully an NPC." Quasar said "You can't bully something that HAS no purpose!"

Gene felt like he was fading, the sounds of those arguing around him muffling as his body felt it were sinking slowly into the ground.

" _This is all my fault."_

 _ **ERASE HIM!**_

" _I couldn't do anything."_

 _ **ERASE HIM!**_

" _I couldn't even do anything to help Mary. I just brought more pain on her. I just made her life even more miserable."_

 _ **ERASE HIM!**_

 _ **ERASE HIM!**_

 _ **ERASE HIM!**_

The man shut his eyes tightly, gripping onto the grass.

When would it stop?

WHEN WOULD IT ALL STOP?!

"We can get in there!" shouted Quasar "Even if we don't have the code, someone can break into the room! Then we can finally unplug the useless bastard and-!"

There was a glitch.

There was pink.

It happened faster than Quasar could even think.

Quasar wasn't even a yard from the door when he felt the soft buzz of a glitch, the energy prickling on his skin. His mind at first thought of one person; Vanellope.

But she was standing by Ralph, the expression on her face showing that whoever had appeared before him-

 _ ***SMACK!***_

A painful skin struck the man in his face, a cry escaping his throat as he stumbled back, tripping over his feet and falling back into the crowd.

Silence.

Everyone was stunned by what they had witnessed, by what they had just saw.

" _How….dare you."_

Sitting up, Quasar shook his head. He could feel the massive welt forming on the side of his face and all he wanted to know was simple; who had hit him?

"How…. _ **DARE YOU?!"**_

There was no other possibility that Vanellope had given him the hit since she was well know, PRAISED for glitching ability but Vanellope was still in shock, her eyes glued to the one who have given the arcade-stopping shot.

Quasar looked forward….and then he saw her.

Nicelander Mary.

She stood before the larger character and this time?

This time she refused to stay down.


	32. Chapter 32- Madness

Chapter Thirty Two –Madness

"What do you think is going on in there?" Sorceress asked her fellow baddies, having watch Ralph take the risk of going in only moments before.

Bison stood next to the floating room, his nerves on edge.

"I can't really make anything out…not sure if I should go in myself to-!"

A bright flash popped before the group, Surge appearing as one-man blockage to prevent anyone else from going in.

"No! Don't take another step!"

"But Surge, there's an emergency goin' on!" said another member of the bad-anon group "Ralph's in there!"

"Don't you think I know that?!" the glowing man shouted, terror running through his code "I KNOW Ralph is in there but if you were to step foot while the game is malfunctioning?!"

"Then what Surge expect us to do?!" Asked a nervous Zangief "We cannot WAIT for game to crash! If game crash, then everyone inside-!"

"All we can do….IS wait…." Surge gulped, adjusting his glasses "Wait and pray for someone to find a solution to this."

Just how many things had Litwak's gone through in the past year? Turbo's return, virus attacks, but there was something about this, something about the home of the place's most alluded hero going up in a storm of glitches that reminded the residence that even their 'heroes' were no match to what every game faced.

Everyone had held Ralph up to such a high standard because of his actions but now? Now things were starting to look grim and if Ralph could call to such a catastrophe…

What did it mean for the rest of the arcade?

* * *

"M-M-Miss Mary!" Felix stammered as he ran over to the pink Nicelander, still in shock that she had taken it upon herself to STRIKE Quasar in such a way "Why-?! Why would you do such a thing like that?! I've NEVER seen ya-!"

Don't even start a lie like that Felix; he had SEEN Mary strike someone in such a manner before but it was such a long time ago, a memory he only wished never to see repeated because it only meant that HE had failed.

He looked at Quasar, the man being helped up by his own, his mouth shut as if he could not believe what had just happened. The Repairman quickly took Mary into his grasp and pulled her back but he was certain he could feel her anger. She was just so HOT and RED from the rage she had held within her for so long.

"M-Mary, that wasn't the right thing ta do…" Felix whispered, dread filling him "I know you're angry. I know all'a this is so much ta take but we don't hit-!"

"How can you act like this?" Mary said towards Quasar as she GLITCHED her way out of Felix's hold to the hero's surprise.

The stinging welt of Mary's hand-print glowed bright on the larger character's face, his attention still on it that he didn't notice Mary marching up to him.

"How can you say that about ANYONE?!"

The woman's sharp yowl made everyone, Quasar included, jump back. Even with the mass glitching that was happening around her she stood out the LOUDEST, the BRIGHTEST thing in the area and the way she was feeling she wanted EVERYONE to know.

She could not believe what Quasar had told her.

She could not believe that so many people would join in.

She just could not believe that in the face of so much destruction, in the face of so much panic and fear that the only thing on the man's mind was reinstating just how little he felt about anyone who was not of his character class.

"Miss Mary, please calm down." Felix begged again but the face the woman shot him was enough to tell him that things had finally been crossed with her, that her limits had been met.

"There is only so much I can take…." The woman began "There is only so much I can take before being 'NICE' is no longer an option!"

"Uuurgh, Mary!"

Gene managed to push himself up onto his knees, the rush of his altered height threatening to make him collapse but he forced the dizzying effects away.

"W-W-Why are you doing this?" the man panted, glitching worse than before "Wh-wh-why would y-10010 –o someth-101001-that?!"

"Because I'm SICK of this!" the woman screamed "I'm sick of ALL of this!"

She turned her focus back on Quasar, the former hero and his lackeys surprisingly quiet as she marched towards them.

"You have so much nerve, SO MUCH NERVE to talk to ANYONE in the manner that you have and not just NPCs! Felix, Ralph-! _**ANYONE!"**_

Ralph felt the hair on the back of his neck raising, not expecting Mary of all people to bring him up in the situation.

"Ma'am?"

"Does-!? Does this make you feel better about yourself?! Does making people feel guilty about who they are or what they did or whatever make you feel so high and mighty?! _**IS THIS WHAT YOU THINK BEING A HERO IS?!**_ "

Quasar seemed frozen in place as he looked at the little woman. She was weakened, near the point of exhaustion but her anger was the only thing that was fueling her on.

"Tell me! Tell me how good it feels to act upon people who can't fight back! Tell me how good it feels knowing that you're telling others who cannot escape this hell how they're making _**YOUR**_ life worse!"

"De-de-dear, st-10011011-op!" Gene said as she pulled the woman back by her blouse "There-! This isn't th-th-th-the ti-ti-time for-!"

"They want to ERASE you, Gene!" the woman shouted "Doesn't that mean ANYTHING to you?!"

"M-M-Maybe they should…." The man gulped "A-a-a-at thi-this p-10010-10101- there's no reason for me to even-1010-!"

"So that's it?! You're just going to allow it?!"

Gene looked back, the pain on his face reflecting not only how he felt physically but how he was in such dire pain emotionally as well.

He didn't want it, he didn't even want to think about it but as she stood there before him all he could see were glitches. And the Mayor knew that each glitch that ran not only through Mary but EVERYONE connected to the game was causing great pain.

Pain that would only go away once he was removed from the picture.

"Mary…sometimes-!"

"Stop it, Gene!"

"S-Sometimes…sometimes we do have to give up things…."

"NO!" Mary shouted as she threw herself on Gene's hand, crying loudly "This-! This can't end like this! After everything?! This is how we HAVE to let it end?!"

"You'd be better off without me." Gene shook, pulling his hand away as he could not take the sight nor sound of Mary's sorrow "Ev-ev-ev-everyone would be b-b-100101- ter off without another NPC-!"

"Then you'd just be giving into this!"

Gene stopped, looking down upon his fiancée.

"Th-th-then all it would prove is all of this is POINTLESS!" Mary said, her anger returning "THIRTY YEARS of surviving this arcade! But giving up EVERYTHING because we've allowed ourselves to ACCEPT being 'just NPCs'?!"

"N-No! I didn't mean-! If there is an-an-anything you're stronger than me!"

"If I were so strong…." The little woman said, feeling as if the entire arcade were around her "If I were so strong, I'd be able to help you but I can't."

"Miss….Miss Mary?"

The woman looked up and of all surprises she did not expect to see HAILEY walking towards her, the rest of the opposition looking very shocked indeed at her actions.

"Ma'am…"

All the anger dropped from the little woman, words lost to her as she did not know what to do as the character approached her.

Hailey looked down at the little woman for a moment….then placed a hand upon her head.

"Miss May, its okay."

" _W-What?"_

"Whatever choice that is made….it is okay."

Quasar snapped back to his mind, astounded that Hailey had such things.

"Hold on a moment, WHAT?!"

Hailey shot a glare at her former partner "Quasar, the choice of what happens in this game does not belong to US. It belong to those in charge and mobbin' 'em won't make anything better!"

" _ **HOW CAN YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!"**_

"How can _**YOU**_ say such things to people who NEED OUR HELP and EXPECT it to be perfect?!" Hailey retorted "You haven't stopped with this! Not since the moment we got in, not since the moment our own game was destroyed, not since-!"

The woman stopped, a frustrated growled restrained in her throat but her choice had been made.

"Quasar…."

The man looked on, trying his best to play angry but it was if, deep down, he knew the utter heartbreak that was coming for him.

"Hailey-!"

"I've promised to stand by your side, as someone who was close to you and as a hero but-!"

"B-But what?"

"There are so many things I've done in my life that I regret but I only did them because I convinced myself that it was the thing a HERO would do, a hero like YOU."

"W-What are you telling me? That-! That you'd rather be with THEM?!"

Hailey moved back towards Felix and the others, many of which had been plagued by Quasar and his followers before.

"Being a hero, being a good guy means standing for what's right?"

"HAILEY!"

"But if being a good guy means tearing down those when they're at their weakest, if it means building barriers all the while pretending to tear them down….I don't want to be that type of hero."

"Hailey, you-! You're crazy! You'd rather be WEAK?!"

"And what makes you so strong, Quasar!?" the woman shot back "Going after NPCs for fun?! You've felt as if that's been your prerogative since we got here and look where it got us! We don't have a home and we're about to lose another all because you're SCARED!"

"I am NOT scared!" Quasar roared "I'm only doing what a REAL hero would do!"

"I don't know where your idea of being a hero came from, but…..if it means anything to you I'd rather HELP."

Quasar knew there was no going back; he knew the moment Hailey had said those words she had officially cut her allegiance.

And it wasn't just her.

A few others looked at each other, began talking with each other.

He was losing his hold.

"Is….is this the right thing to do?" asked someone.

"I don't know how its going to turn out but….but this seems wrong."

"What if we make things worse?"

"Are we hurting Ralph and Felix?"

One by one, a few other homeless characters, heroes, bad guys, NPCs, and alike began to file away from Quasar and surround the Fix-it-Felix crew.

"W-Wait! You can't do this!" Quasar shouted "You can't tell me this is what you want?! You want to side with the WEAKLINGS?! The ones who have done the most to hurt EVERYONE in the arcade?!"

"Guys, tha thoughts are welcomed…." Said Calhoun "But it doesn't change tha fact time isn't on our side."

" *(#$&$#*&*#&*%&!" said Q*Bert (Translated: If we can offer some help, we'll do ANYTHING!)

Gene felt as if some dignity were returning to him but it wasn't going to last for long. As the epicenter of the coding catastrophe were still deep within his own code he could feel his energy being warped as the moments went by.

"Unnngh!"

"Oh, Gene!" Mary cried as she rushed to the man, everyone else backing away as he came down upon the lawn, panting heavily.

" _I don't know how much longer I can take this!"_

"Mouse, what about that plan ya had?" Ralph asked "I mean, I know it's gonna be a RUSH but is there any way, ANY WAY at all that ya make it an EXPRESS?"

Everyone backed away from the Cadet as she let her brain go to work. As things had gone from bad to worse in such a short span of time her only plan felt useless in the situation but perhaps, MAYBE-

"I hate doin' rush jobs…." Mouse said "Only because if I'm not careful, I could miss somethin' an' we'd be right back at square one."

"Anythin' better than a FMR!" Ralph said "C'mon, I know ya can do it, girlie! I have-!"

"So this is how it's going to end?"

Wrecker and Cadet turned, seeing Quasar as he stood before the others. The desertion to those he had once called friend was bad enough but seeing Hailey standing with them, the person he had loved?

It was too much.

Ralph braced himself, standing before the others to block the man "H-H-HEY! We already had enough trouble outta you! We don't need any-!"

"MOVE." Quasar said as he moved aside from the Wrecker, going right for Hailey as he took her wrist in his clutches "You're comin' with me."

"Quasar, let GO!"

"You heard me!" the man blared "After all we've been through, I am NOT going to have the last thing you do be DYING with these boneheads!"

"That is not YOUR choice to make!" the woman fought back.

"Considering how you've up and decided that an NPCs' life means ANYTHING compared to a HERO'S I think I do have a right to make a choice in this!"

"Quasar, let her go!" shouted Calhoun as she pulled the man back "Ya have no right puttin' your hands on someone like that an'-!"

"And you have no right acting on a bleeding heart when lives are at stake!"

"We know what stakes are on tha line!" growled Calhoun, resisting every urge to punch the space man in the face.

"Oh, do you?! Then you're aware of what pain you're putting your husband through because of NPCs! Then you're aware of what harm you're putting RALPH in because of NPCs!"

"Will ya STOP treatin' 'em like that?!" Felix glitched in anger as he stood before the taller space-man "They're characters just like me an' you!"

"Any THING that has leveled such atrocities in this arcade as much as a Nicelander?! They don't DESERVE to be recognized as anything BUT what they are; useless GARBAGE! And that's what you're risking your lives over! GARBAGE!"

"We are NOT garbage!" Mary shouted, a sudden rush hitting her as she felt nothing hold her back against the larger and stronger character.

"After the way you treated Ralph, you are in MY book!"

"That has nothin' ta do with what's goin' on NOW!" the Wrecker shouted "So 'stead of tryin' ta guilt trip us, why don't ya get outta here if everythin' is such a problem for you!?"

"Because no one will LISTEN!" Quasar shouted "I've said it from DAY ONE! DAY ONE, and you've pushed me back! If you want to save everyone, if you want to do an OUNCE of good ERASE him! DELETE HIM! With the way he treated you, he doesn't deserve LIFE! NONE OF THESE NPCS DO!"

Ralph was struck cold by what he had been told, by what he now realized was EXPECTED of him. He never thought that after the isolation he had suffered over the years the exchange of it would be others wanting him to willing destroy someone else's life.

"Even if he is returned to normal, he won't change…." Quasar hissed, looking right at Gene, making the man feel even more helpless in his plight "People like HIM NEVER change. He'll still hate you, the Nicelanders will still hate you. You're willing to risk your life over people who STILL hate you."

Ralph felt like a storming bull, surprised that his glitches had not transformed him into a monster as well.

"How can ya be so hateful… _ **HOW CAN YA BE SUCH AN AS-!?**_ "

"RALPH."

Both men stopped in their tracks, Mary holding out a hand towards the Wrecker.

"Don't say another word."

"But Miss Mary-!"

" _ **DON'T SAY ANOTHER WORD!"**_

And indeed, Ralph did not.

Mary's eyes returned to the space-man and even though she was glitching, all fear was gone. All pain was gone.

"I am aware of what I have done…." Mary began "I am aware that my actions towards Ralph were WRONG. I had no reason to fear him as there were much bigger people in the arcade who have made COUNTLESS threats against me and against those I care for."

The woman's eyes narrowed right at Quasar.

"And in this new 'order' of things those threats have just taken on a new face."

Quasar KNEW the Nicelander was addressing him "N-Now hold on a moment, lady! I-!"

"No, _**YOU**_ hold on!" the woman said, backing the man further away from the others "As I am willing to admit my own short-sighted prejudges against Ralph or other bad guys, as I am willing to admit that I am not perfect I am _**NOT**_ going to allow _**YOU**_ or anyone else harass and take advantage of anyone!"

Whatever beast that had laid dormant within Mary had been released!

"You've done it to ME, you've done it to GENE and the rest of the Nicelanders and you have the _**NERVE!**_ The _**GALL**_ to even drag Ralph and Felix in this and why?! Because they won't cater to _**YOU?!**_ And then you honestly think you have the right to drag them through the mud because of it!"

Quasar was quickly losing himself and given the position he was in, anyone would have felt awkward about it. Mary, a woman who didn't even reach up to his KNEE, was finally standing up against him and backing him into the corner and if that were not bad enough he had lost his previous support from his girlfriend and those whom he thought shared his arcade-view.

He then took another look at Mary, the woman slumping over a bit as she bent over with her hands on her knees. She panted, looking exhausted but there was nothing more that she nor the others could do.

Despite it, she knew she had to keep going. She had to be strong because she wanted everyone to see, the whole arcade to see, that she wasn't just an NPC.

She wanted to show everyone that she could be STRONG.

And that she wasn't scared anymore.

Gene was amazed, taken away by the fact that the woman he loved, such a tiny, tiny little thing, was doing more to stand up against HIS bully than he could ever do. She hadn't altered her size, she hadn't done anything to give herself the upper hand and in fact, she was a greater disadvantage given the glitches going through her code but she refused to stand down. She refused to let Gene down.

" _Mary?"_

Ralph yelped as he heard Gene's poor attempt of a whisper rumble behind him. He turned quickly, the man sitting up.

"E-Easy, big guy."

"I….I know what I did was shameful…." Mary panted, feeling as if she were on her last leg "I…I know that I played a part in continuing the fear of bad guys but-! But I know I've changed! I know that GENE'S changed and all he's wanted to do since Ralph got back was to prove to people like YOU that he's not weak!"

Both Wrecker and Mayor glitched at the same time; Mary was truly digging deep.

"He's been driving himself NUTS to prove himself to Ralph, to Felix, to others that he's more than YOU said he's been for THIRTY YEARS and you know what?! He has changed! It's just a shame he's wasting his time trying to impress people who I KNOW don't care!"

Gene gulped, knowing that what Mary said was true.

"You can hate Gene all you want, you can even hate ME but you know something? With all of the things Gene has done, I can attest that he has never wished DEATH upon another. He has never gathered up crowds to ERASE the mere existence of someone he was at odds with!"

Quasar dreaded that anyone outside the game had heard the woman's words, that they were not whispering with each other that he had indeed condemned characters to DEATH.

"You all have called Gene a monster. And….and yes, he has said hurtful things over the years but the fact that he's actually made strives to IMPROVE while you still try to sully names and wish him to be DELETED-!"

Mary stepped up to Quasar, her head help up high.

"Gene is not the monster in all of this, young man. _**YOU**_ are."

EVERYONE in the game froze, Felix, Ralph and Calhoun flabbergasted that Mary had said such a thing to a HERO.

She did not relent, she did not back down. Every word that she had said, she meant. She could feel her knees shaking together but she did not allow herself to fall.

After thirty years, she had grown tired of it all and with her fiancé and friends suffering so much she was no longer to be meek, she was no longer going to be 'just an NPCs'.

But Quasar wasn't going to have it either.

All he could feel, all he could see was RED as he glared at the Nicelander.

He had been humiliated because of her.

He had lost his game because of her.

He was not about to lose the last shred of dignity he had because of her!

He growled, stepping hard before the woman and making her jump back "YOU-!"

Mary managed to time a glitch in time to move out of the way, keeping her eyes on the hero.

"YOU have so much crap to THINK you can talk to me like that!"

The trio of adults knew what was about to come, Felix hopping over "Quasar, don't ya do any-!"

" _ **YOU THINK YOU HAVE ANY WEIGHT IN THIS PLACE?! YOU THINK YOU CAN ACTUALLY MAKE A DIFFERENCE?!**_ "

"STOP!"

Mary knew her words would bring wrath down upon her but she did not take her eyes of the man, knowing the outcome would be worse.

"C'mere you useless thing!"

 _Useless thing._

Gene felt as if his heart had stopped, remembering the line from his terrifying nightmare and right before his eyes Quasar tore Mary from the ground, the woman screaming as she attempted to fight back but even with the glitches that affected her she could no longer zip away.

"A-AURGH! LET GO!"

"Quasar, don't!"

"Turbo might have been insane…." The space man panted, shaking Mary like a ragdoll "But he was right about ONE thing!"

Felix, Ralph, and Calhoun made the dash but it was far too late to stop what was about to happen.

"You NPCs cry so much about getting hurt, then retain one THING in your thick heads!"

"DON'T-!"

" _ **LEARN YOUR FUCKIN' PLACE!"**_

Crash.

Everyone saw it, everyone was a witness and despite everything they tried to do, they could not stop it.

In that moment, that split second where the heroes of the arcade were but a breath away from Mary, Quasar came down upon her.

All around could see the space-man's fist landing upon Mary's face, the Nicelander so stunned by the massive blow that a scream was the last thing she would have been able to do. If any sound came from her it was that of a strangled, guttural choke.

Any who witnessed the hit would never forget it.

Felix felt as if the ground had come out from under him, watching one of his dearest friends get struck in such a way "MARY!"

But it was far too late for him to do anything.

She flew from the man's hands, crashing upon the ground with such great force and speed that she kept going, rolling on the turf until finally.

*BAM!*

She came to rest but only because Gene's hand had stopped her. He felt her body crash upon his fingers, finally going limp and unresponsive before him.

"Miss Mary!" Vanellope cried in horrified anguished "Oh no, no, NO! MISS MARY!"

"You son of a BITCH!" Calhoun cried as she jumped Quasar, pinning him to the ground "Why did you hit her?! WHY DID YOU HIT HER LIKE THAT?!"

As much as he fought, Calhoun proved to be the stronger of the two, the man planted firmly onto the ground.

"I-It was her FAULT!" the man spat "Sh-she was ASKING FOR IT! SHE WAS ASKING FOR IT AFTER THAT SLAP SHE GAVE ME!"

The crowd was whipped into a froth of confusion, no one knowing what to do as the situation had all but EXPLODED around them. Everyone gathered around Calhoun and Quasar as if they were drawn to the chaos they formed.

But Gene had remained silent.

He remained silent as he looked down at Mary.

There she was, laying before him. She was hurt, she was unconscious.

 _Mary?_

 _Mary, are you okay?_

 _Ba-boom, ba-boom, ba-boom._

The man's enormous hand scooped the tiny woman up. He drew her closer, he wanted to see it, he wanted to see everything.

Her face was bruised.

Her lip bleeding.

So many cuts and marks on her body from the hit she had taken.

BA-BOOM! BA-BOOM! BA-BOOM!

"M-Mary?!"

There was a stir, a small stir but she was coming to.

" _Uuunnn…"_

All Mary could hear was a buzz, a shrill sound mixed in with angered cries and shouts. She had no idea where she was, she could not remember a thing.

But it slowly came to her.

She remembered what she had said to Quasar, she remembered what he had said to her. And then-!

And then…

Why was everything so high up?

She gasped, looking up to see Gene staring down at her….but his eyes.

"H-Honey?!"

His eyes.

They seemed so empty, so distant, as if the man were lost but what was going through his mind? Was he sad, was he angry?

BA-BOOM BA-BOOM BA-BOOM!

Mary looked around, a massive sound surrounding her but where was it coming from? Was it from the apartments, from somewhere else in the game? She then looked forward, noticing the flashes that were showing from within Gene's chest.

His heart.

It was his HEART.

FEAR had finally returned to her as she looked up at Gene again, his breathing quickening as was his heart beat but the blue light she had grown familiar with was quickly turning. Bit by bit, blue was starting to be replaced by RED.

Dark, ANGERED red.

"GENE!" Mary cried out, trying her best to get the man's attention "NO! No, honey! I'm alright! Calm down, CALM DO-!"

The little woman let out a scream as the pain from her injuries finally caught up to her. She crumpled in her fiancé's hand, shivering and unable to find the breath to regain her stance.

Gene knew she was hurt.

And he knew who hurt her.

 _ **BA-BOOM BA-BOOM BA-BOOM!**_

 _ **BABOOM-BABOOM-BBABOOM-BABOOM-BABOOM-BABOOM-!**_

Back down below Calhoun pulled Quasar up to his feet, gripping both his wrist together.

"I think it's time-" the Marine said as she shoved the man forward "That ya have a nice, LOOONG time out in our isolation cell!"

"You can do whatever you want, SARGE but it won't change a thing!" the man barked back at the woman, pushing himself away from her to face the crowd "When this game goes up, when EVERYONE in here who decided to stick with those bytes dies, you'll have NO ONE to blame but your-!"

 _ **WA-BAM!**_

Just as fast as Quasar had hit Mary, something had returned the favor!

"HOLY CRAP!" shouted Calhoun, feeling the wind of something cutting between her and the man but as she looked back he was now FLYING through the air and back towards East Niceland, his flight stopped once he came into contact with the wall of his apartment house.

"OH!" cried Ralph, taken away by what he just witnessed "Wh-What was-?!

Thunderous footsteps knocked everyone to the ground, giving the Wrecker his answer.

"GENE?!"

It was Gene alright.

But he had not heard the Wrecker calling for him.

Quasar finally slid down from the wall, hitting the pavement hard. All he could see were stars but once he saw a massive figure barreling its way towards him-

"O-oh! OH crap, AW CRAP!"

He found himself well enough to back on his feet, no matter how painful it was.

" _ **YOU-!"**_ Gene roared as he stomped closer towards the small space fighter " _ **YOU HIT HER!"**_

It was ironic that moments before one could have guess that Quasar was brave enough to take on the giant Nicelander by himself but now?

Now the tables had turned.

As the huge figure loomed over him, Quasar was looking for any escape, any place he could run but Gene seemed to surround him from all directions and the look of anger, the look of pure RAW hatred that shown in the Nicelander's eyes-!

" _ **WHY DID YOU HIT HER?!"**_ Gene roared, slamming a hand hard on Quasar's legs, the man crying out in pain " _ **WHY DID YOU HIT HEEEEEER?"!**_

"O-Oh GOD!" the other man pleaded, trying and failing to pull his legs free "Oh GOD, SOMEONE HELP ME!"

"ANSWER ME!"

"W-w-what?!"

The Nicelander's hand turned into a giant FIST as he grabbed Quasar around his battered legs, holding him upside down dangerously high about the ground.

" _ **YOU HIT HER!"**_ the Mayor repeated, looking closer and closer to breaking _"_ _ **YOU HIT MY WIIIIIIIIIIFE!"**_

 _ **WIFE?**_

As if it were not a close enough sign that Gene's had finally been broken.

"Gene!"

The man looked down, Ralph and the others gathering near him but the Wrecker stopped short once he took in the full SCOPE of Gene, pushing the others back for their own safety.

"What are ya DOIN', Genie?!"

"He hit Mary he hit Mary _**HE HIT MAAAAAAAAAARY!**_ " the Nicelander roared, sounding more and more like a monster with each passing second " _ **HE HIT MARY!"**_

"Dear, I-I'm FINE!" Mary cried out, praying that her beloved could hear her "L-look! I'm on my feet! I'm okay!"

"Y-yeah, man!" Quasar grinned in fear "S-See?! She's all fine now and-!"

Seeing Quasar trying to weasel his way from the situation didn't help, the Nicelander's rage flaring up even more. He shook the smaller character violently, as if he hoped to break him apart in his hands.

" _ **SHUT UP! KEEP YOUR GOD DAMN MOUTH SHUT!"**_

"Listen up there, Mayor Gene!" Calhoun ordered "I know you're upset right now but don't do somethin' you'll regret!"

"An' what are _**YOU**_ gonna do about it SARGENT!?" Gene growled as he walked closer and closer to those below. Calhoun stood her ground, ready to throw herself into a battle should there be one.

"Whatever it takes to calm you down, that's what!"

Gene stopped but then-

" _Heh heh heh…"_

A chuckle.

"Hahahahahaha!"

Laughter?

" _ **PAAAAAAH-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_

Everyone kept their distance as Gene's deep, thundering laughter echoed throughout the entire game, the man so amused by Calhoun's threats that he had tears in his eyes.

"Oh-! OH, Tamera!" the man said, dropping all formalities as he gave the woman an even sneer, dropping a finger atop her head as she were a child "Keep up the tough girl act! It's so amusing!"

"Keep up THIS act, an' you'll have a few new holes in that shirt of yours." The Marine snapped back, pulling out one of her hammer-space guns. Gene snorted, Quasar still dangling in his hands.

"Those stupid gun tricks won't work NOW!" Gene growled "You may have been able to scare us before but now-?!"

"Tammy, DON'T!" Felix cried out as he tried to pull the gun out of his wife's hold. He then turned his attention back to Gene, hoping against it all that he could at least reason with him "S-S-Sir, put Quasar down!"

"Why should I?!" Gene threatened, dangling the man above the ground "Tell me ONE reason why I should give this _**WEAKLING**_ any sorta chance!"

"Gene, I know ya don't wanna hurt him!" the repairman called up "An'-! An' what about Hailey!"

Gene snorted again, confused _**"HUH?"**_

"You're gonna hurt someone she cares about with all'a this! I know ya don't wanna hurt anyone, I know ya don't!"

"After what he did to Mary?! After everything he's done to ME?!"

"Gene, just drop him!"

" _ **NOOOOOOO!**_ " the man roared, his voice getting deeper and beastlier the more he glitched "He's only going to hurt her again!"

Gene started to glitch violently much to Quasar's fear "H-Hey! D-Don't let go now! We're still pretty far-!"

Glitch after glitch hit Gene, the man folding over a bit as the pain returned. He brayed out as he fell heavily to his knees, finally letting go of Quasar in the process.

"OH NO!"

The space-man screamed as he sailed to the ground but before he became nothing more than pixels on the pavement, a female figure in a matching outfit jumped her way towards him.

"THERE!"

When the sudden stop proved to be a lot less painful than he had anticipated, Quasar opened an eye to be greeted by his former partner who had managed to catch him in the nick of time.

" _H-H-Hailey?!"_

The woman glared, speaking not a word and as soon as her feet touched the ground she tore off towards the exit of the game, Quasar pulled after her.

"N-N-NO!" Gene growled once he saw that his target was escaping "YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY!"

Quasar made the mistake of looking back, watching the Nicelander force himself up and reach for an apartment.

The apartment that he and Hailey shared.

"AAAH!" shouted Ralph as he saw just how EASILY Gene was able to pick the small building up "Gene! GENE! Put the buildin' down! PUT IT DOWN!"

No go.

With all his might Gene HEAVED the building towards the two characters, the pile of bricks and mortar sailing towards them.

" _ **HAIL-EEEEEEEEEEEY!"**_

The woman screamed as she could feel the building closer, loose bricks and glass raining on BOTH but she ran faster, faster, hopping on the trolley and entering the tunnel just as-!

CRASH!

The building crashed upon the exit of the game, blocking anyone from getting in OR out!

"JIMMINY JAMMINAY!" Felix cried out as he looked at what had happened "Gene, what are ya doin'?!"

" _ **H-H-H-H-H-H-HIT MA-MA-MA-10100101001-MARY!"**_

Gene glitched worse and worse, sparks flying from his body as his mesh and pixels broke and bent! The madness and rage was taking over, resulting in every bit of his code corrupting into a massive sea of HORROR that was only growing larger before those who were trapped within the game.

" _ **A-A-AUUUUUUUURRRRRRGH!"**_

The Nicelander was going insane, maddened cackles and laugher coming from his throat as his body broke, as it bent and turned and contorted. His head twisted one way as his neck went the other, all the while the demented smile remained, eyes looking off into the distance to nowhere.

" **IT-IT-IT'S OKAY GENE!"** he glitched, babbling to himself " _ **N-N-N-NO ONE-ONE-ONE WILL HURT YOU! HURT-HURT-HURT-HURT-HURT!"**_

"Oh dear, LORD!" Mary cried out as she stood front and center, watching the man she loved and cherish transform before her eyes.

With each glitch, Gene grew but it wasn't like the glitches from before. What was happening now was far more terrifying.

Another glitch seemed to add another FOOT to the man's already towering height but the softness he had retained was being REPLACED. As everything broke and reset, his form became JAGGED, SQUARE, HARDER. His skin became RED, the light in the middle of his chest glowing bright as he continued to laugh, as he continued to bray. They could HEAR his skin stretching and tearing, his bones snapping and popping.

"Ralph! What's happening?!" Vanellope screamed as the man held her close.

 _ **GLITCH!**_

 _ **GLITCH!**_

 _ **G-G-G-GLITCH!**_

In the darkness of the arcade, the entire ROOM lit up with the lights emitting from Fix-it-Felix Jr. but this light did not bring forth anything GOOD.

 _ **BWAR-HARHARHARHARHARHARHARHAAAAAAAAAA!**_

"Oh my goodness, oh my goodness, OH MY GOODNESS!" Felix panted, his heart feeling as if it were about to leap into his throat "G-G-GENE?!"

Gene was no more.

Instead in his place hovered a beast, a fifty foot tower of hulking anger and madness. The glitches finally stopped and the creature came down upon the ground, landing so hard that the entire CABINET shook.

" _ **BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA"!**_

The dust settled, allowing everyone to see what stood before them and it wasn't Gene. The figure sneered down at them with sharp teeth, red eyes and a smile that showed the hunger deep within.

Everyone had said that Gene was a monster, even before his run in with the power-ups and the more people shouted, the more people laughed the more he began to believe it. The more he believed that each day he was becoming a monster and unknown to others there were days when he WANTED to finally turn into that monster, if only to get them away.

Gene had wished so many things but this time he had gotten EXACTLY what he wanted.

Gene was no longer the small weakling everyone could push around.

He was now **BIG BOSS GENE**.

"Wh-Wh-WH-what do you THINK, Ralph?!" the thundering voice cackled as he called towards the tiny Wrecker below "Am I top-shelf bad guy material _**NOW?**_ "


	33. Chapter 33- Big Boss Gene

Chapter Thirty Three- Big Boss Gene

A low drone echoed through the station as the floor shook, a blast of debris and electricity shooting through the entrance of Fix-it-Felix Jr.

"Everyone duck!"

The Bad-Anon group grabbed as many characters as they could and fled, a storm of bricks raining down upon them but a moment later-

"Oh my god! OH MY GOD!"

"Who-who is that?" Sorceress moaned, looking through the dust to see two figures staggering in the middle of the mess. With a wave of her arm, she managed to clear away some of the dust only to reveal Quasar and Hailey, the former of the two going into a mass of hysterics.

"HOLY SHIT! _**HOLY SHIT!**_ "

"Quasar, stop!"

"He tried to kill me. HE TRIED TO STOMP ME!"

"QUASAR!" Hailey growled as she slapped the man once more, HER hand having much more strength behind it than Mary. She shook the man hard, his body moving so fast that his teeth were chattering "For the love of all things in the stars, SHUT UP!"

"Guys, what's happening?!" asked Surge as he rushed up to the two "Is everyone okay in there?!"

"Okay? Are you SERIOUSLY asking if anyone is okay in there?!" Quasar shouted, Surge distracted by the sight of TWO hand prints on either side of his face "He tried to SMASH me!"

"Who?!"

"Him! I mean-! GIANT-! I MEAN-!"

Everyone looked at the space man as he gripped the side of his head, a scream the only thing he was able to muster up.

"Don't go in there!" the man shouted as he took off "Unless you want to DIE-!"

"Where are you going?!" Hailey asked.

"What's the only game here than can handle giant _**FREAKS?!**_ "

* * *

"Okay….I'mma be real calm about this…." Felix said in a soft voice, closing his eyes "Imma take a breath. Imma clear my mind…An' when I wake up I want this OUTTA my mind!"

"Oh, this is not a dream, honey." Calhoun scowled as she pushed the others behind, her eyes not leaving the towering Nicelander "A nightmare? Possibly."

"Ya can wake up from NIGHTMARES." Ralph shouted "I'm not wakin' up from this! I'M NOT WAKIN' UP!"

" _How cuuuuuuuute…._ " Gene cooed, his tone making Ralph's blood curdle and his body glitch "I never realized just how…..SMALL everyone could be when you're a _baaaaad_ _ **GUUUUUUY**_ _._ "

Ralph and Mary exchanged looks but it was clear to see that in such a situation Ralph had not a clue as to what to do.

"R-Ralph?!"

The man looked back, the other characters awaiting for him.

"Yeah?!"

"C-Can't you take him out?!"

Ralph looked back at the character….

And then looked at Gene.

He looked back at the character.

Then at Gene.

The character.

Gene.

Character.

Gene!

Character-!

"Um, we might have a problem with this!"

"But ya took out Candybug!" said another terrified character.

"Candybug was kickin' my butt an' he wasn't even as big as-!"

Ralph sized Gene up, the maddened giant eyeing him like a hungry cat.

A VERY hungry, VERY sinister cat.

"I think the odds are a little bit skewed in GENE's favor, everyone." Ralph said in a soft voice.

 _ **"RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUGH!"**_

With a roar Gene slammed the ground with his hands, scaring everyone down below as he laughed deeply.

"Oooh, don't run away! I'm just a poor, misunderstood BAD GUY! I just wanna be your friends! LEMME SHOW YOU HOW!"

"Run, run, RUN!" Calhoun ordered pushing characters anywhere she could "NO! Don't stay in one group, he can see you easily!"

" _ **THAT IS CORRECT, MISSY!"**_

"Whoooo-AAAA!" Calhoun cried as she felt herself going up, Felix screaming as his wife was torn away from him.

" _ **TAAAAAAAAAAAMMY!"**_

"Well, well, WELL." Gene chuckled as he held the Marin upside down "Sargent Barbie suddenly makes a whole lotta sense now!"

The woman crossed her arms, refusing to show the giant any fear "Haha, yeah. I get it. That's my nickname now, Big Guy"

"I betcha thought you could keep us in line…"

The woman looked over, confused by the man's accusation "Excuse me, WHAT?"

"I know how much you laughed at us when you first came here." The man growled "How you thought that you could scare me and the other Nicelanders to impress Ralph and Vanellope!"

"Ho-Ho-HOOOOOLD on! Where the HELL did ya get an idea like that from?! I NEVER WANTED THAT!"

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Gene roared "But are you tryin' to cover it up now that the shoe's on the other foot, huh Missy!"

"One! D-don't call me MISSY." Calhoun said "And TWO, I don't know how scrambled your brain is up there but I never wanted to hurt ya-!"

"LIES LIES LIES LIIIIIIIES!" screamed Gene "I KNOW you wanted to teach us a lesson! That's all ANYONE has wanted to do! You wanted to hurt us! Just like how that creep hurt Mary! That's why you let him get away!"

"Gene, she did not LET Quasar get away!" shouted Mary, hoping that her voice could carry high enough to reach his ears "Please put her down! PLEASE!"

"Don't worry guys!" Calhoun cried back "I can handle this over-baked muffin!"

"Oh, can ya?!" Gene cackled "Then maybe we should test to see how TOUGH you are! See how long ya can last here before ya finally get a game over since you're soooo MUCH better than us Nice-!"

*BAM!*

"BLAUUURGH!"

"Goin' too far, Genie!"

In a split second, Gene felt something SLAM into his face, his attention broken as he dropped Calhoun to the ground. And that something?

One of the unmanned bulldozers.

Ralph stood before the giant Nicelander; the glitches may have proven themselves to be a hindrance but considering how Gene had turned-?

He had enough strength to keep wreckin' a few things.

Calhoun continued to sail down, arms out as she glared towards the man in red "Oh YEAH, Smarty! That's what I need-EEEEEEEEUGH!"

*GLITCH!*

"Hold on!" Vanellope called up as she glitched up the side of a wall, ready to catch the Marine "I got- BWOOF!"

Well, she was READY to catch her.

She just forgot how HEAVY she was.

Calhoun and Vanellope crashed into each other, the two still going down just as Ralph stepped under them and caught them.

"Everyone okay?!"

"Cudda handled it myself." Calhoun huffed as she remained in Ralph's arms.

"An' I cudda done better not bein' your butt pillow! SARGE GET OFFA ME!"

"Ah!" the woman cried out once she realized that Vanellope was still under her "Sorry kid, sorry!"

"Here, take her!" Ralph said as he quickly THREW the racer at Calhoun and made his way towards Gene "Yo, Genie!"

Gene knelt on the ground, rubbing his still throbbing nose to even notice the Wrecker approaching him.

"Yoo-HOOO! Mayor Booty-Shorts!"

"HRMM?!"

Ralph smiled cockily but made certain to keep a safe distance away from the larger character "Oh, now I got your attention, huh? NOW do ya think we can just, I dunno, settle things so Mousey can fix ya?"

Gene snorted back, feeling a sting in his nose, something warm and salty dripping between his lips. He placed his hands back on his nose, pulling them back to see something crimson upon his skin.

Crimson?

BLOOD?

Ralph took a step or two back, sensing that he may have gone just a bit overboard in his hit.

" _Darn it, I was just tryin' ta get his attention…."_

Gene looked down at Ralph, blood dripping all the way down to the ground where it landed with a large SPLAT at Ralph's feet. He backed away, shocked to find that even Gene's blood was glitching.

"Can't let him scare me back…." The man thought to himself "Gotta calm him down, gotta calm him do-!"

" _Raaaaaaaaaaaalph?"_

The Wrecker looked up, Gene's eyes going right through him.

"Y-Yeah, Big Guy?"

There was silence.

Everyone waited on baited breath for a response from either men.

And then Gene scowled.

" _Aw, CRAP."_

Gene growled as he grabbed Ralph with his massive hands, crushing him in his grip.

"RALPH!" cried Vanellope as she tried to glitch to save her friend.

"This doesn't concern you." Gene said, seeing Vanellope coming for him as he FLICKED her back into the crowd like a bug "So butt out, PRESIDENT!"

Vanellope cried out just as the Nicelanders caught her in their huddle.

"Ya okay kid?!" asked Norwood.

Still feeling dizzy, and a might taken that GENE of all people had gotten her, Vanellope clumsily got back to her feet.

"A-at least he called me PRESIDENT."

"Say, Ralph…." Gene smiled as he clutched the Wrecker in his fist "This….this seems familiar."

"W-What do ya mean?"

"I know I complained that being so large was a bit out of my element but I admit, there is ONE thing. ONE thing that I have wanted to do."

The Nicelander peered down at the East Niceland residence, his smile leering at them.

"Shall we give it a try, RALPH?"

"Gene!" Ralph cried out, realizing the danger he was now in "No! NO! It won't do any good! It's not-!"

Too late.

Gene drew back his arm….

"HAAAAAA!"

And threw Ralph as hard as he could towards the skybox.

 _ **YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUURGH!**_

Ralph SAILED through the air like a rocket, the view of the sky getting closer and closer until-!

*BONK!*

He splattered upon the window like a fly.

A fly dressed in overalls.

And it was a sight for all who was near could see.

"Ralph!?" cried Taffyta, she and a few of the other Sugar Rush racers climbing on the grandstand, seeing the man PLASTERS on the glass.

"Oh, no!" cried Citrusella "What happened to him?!"

"Um, I think the question should be what HASN'T happened to him." Gloyd countered, seeing the 8-bit figure of the smashed man slowly sliding down the glass.

 _Squeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-_ _ **NK!**_

" _Ow. Ow ow ow OOOOOOW."_ Ralph wheezed as he slid down the glass " _Tha pain….is REAL."_

Ralph nosily slid down but once his speed picked up he realized something, his hands trying in vain to grip on to something but what could one grab on a flat panel of glass?

"Wait, can't grab onto the glass! CAN'T GRAB ONTO THE GLAAAASS!"

And down he went again, his body sailing to the ground like a stone.

"HEADS UP, WRECK-IT!"

Only moments before falling to the ground, Mouse sailed in on her hover board and caught Ralph, the two of them hitting the ground with a thud. The Cadet coughed and shook her head, the bad guy to her side, looking up into the air.

"You okay?"

"He….he threw me…" Ralph mumbled "He actually-!"

Mouse knew there wasn't any time, grabbing the man's hand as she pulled him up.

"Yeah, it was a nice show but c'mon!"

"An' now, what else does a good bad guy do?!" Gene cackled as he looked down at the terrified East Niceland citizens "I do believe there is something missing!"

"Sir, I'm beggin' ya! STOP!" Felix pleaded, waving his hands in the air "You've shown us what ya can do! Stop before ya hurt someone else! Or yourself!"

"NOW you care?!" the big man roared towards the Repairman "Now you care about someone getting hurt?! What about all those times you let people into this game, all those people who wasted no time in making our lives miserable!? _**ALL THOSE PEOPLE YOU WANTED TO IMPRESS?!**_ "

Felix fell back, Gene's thundering voice blowing him away. The big man stood up, huffing heavily as his hands curled into fist.

"You want to impress everyone with your all-powerful HERO POWERS?!" the Nicelander shouted "LEMME HELP YOU!"

"Gene, what are ya doin'?!"

He raised his fists in the air….right over East Niceland.

"GENE!" shouted Felix.

"He's NOT." Said Calhoun.

"DON'T!" cried Mary.

" _ **I'M GONNA WRECK IT!"**_

And wreck it Gene did.

The titanic Niceland brought his fists down upon the tiny houses and crushed them with ease. The game shook as the buildings crumbled around him but he didn't stop there!

 _ **BWARHARHARHARHARHARHAR!**_

He punched, he kicked, he STOMPED. Anything that was in his way, it was left in piles of rubble. Felix felt his heart sinking as he watched his friend's action, a trusted confidant going on the path of destruction as so many around him screamed in horror.

" _G-Gene, no!"_

"Stop, STOP!" cried another character "Our houses! OUR HOMES!"

" _ **GET OVER IT!**_ " Gene roared as he lifted a building right off it's foundation, dropping it as if it were nothing back into the streets "It's just PIXELS! It's just DATA! Shut your cryin'! That's what you've told us when you've broken into our homes! When you smashed your stuff! ALL FOR RALPH! ALL FOR RAAAAAAAAAAALPH!"

"Aw man, he's nuttier than an extra chunky PB sandwich-! Factory!" Vanellope shouted, running for her life.

"Awww, why are ya runnin' weaklings? I'm just a BAD GUY!" Gene cackled as he continued his chase on the smaller characters below "This is what BAD GUYS do! You have to accept it! ACCEPT IT YOU LOUTS!"

" _ **HELP US! HEEEEEEEEEEELP!"**_

"What else did you wish you could do to us Ralph? Round us up? Oh, I know!" laughed the giant as he reached down and grabbed a large handful of characters in his hands, balling them up "Heh! Like insects! No wonder you guys have so much fun torturing us!"

Those trapped in Gene's hands cried and flailed for freedom, the sound only adding to Gene's amusement.

"Put them down, right now Mister!"

The former Mayor looked, Ralph rushing up to him.

"Throwin' tha bulldozer at ya was just me bein' nice. Less ya want things ta get hard, DROP 'EM!"

Calhoun slapped her forehead "Didn't think that through, did ya?"

"What do ya mea-?"

"HA!"

The two looked up, Gene going into a mass of madden cackles.

"Doe-doe-does the HERO want me ta drop 'em?" the giant glitched as he laughed "OKAY!"

And then Ralph realized what Calhoun had meant.

"Wait! Closer ta tha ground, CLOSER TA THA GROUND-!"

Gene once more had his way with the characters, tossing them every which way towards the group of heroes, breaking into a deep belly laugh again.

"Look at 'em fly! Look at 'em fly! Just like Nicelanders, right Ralph?!"

Ralph and the others tried as fast as they could to catch the characters, some of them ending up in their hands while others wound up scattered about throughout the vicinity of the lawn.

"Ya know, I was worried 'bout tha game crashing'….Ralph huffed "But I think Gene's gonna kill us all before that even happens."

"Then what do ya expect us ta do?" panted Felix "We can't all fight him if there's so many people around we hafta protect!"

"We gotta get this folks outta here!" Ralph said as he started running towards the blocked entrance.

"An' how do ya expect we do that? Tha tunnel is blocked!"

"I could glitch, but-!" Vanellope said once she saw how many characters were trapped along with her. She quickly felt the odds stacking up against her "I know I can go back an' forth but with so many people? I'll run outta juice before I get even half of everyone out!"

Mouse looked at the mass of bricks and turned back towards Gene.

Those Hero's Duty instincts were starting to kick in.

"Sarge!"

"Yes, Cadet!"

The younger woman pulled out the biggest guns she had on her, the barrels charging red-hot"I can hand tha block. Think ya can handle tha block-head?"

Calhoun flexed an arm, muscles showing through as she smirked.

"Make me proud, Mousey."

"Hey, kid." Mouse said as she readier her guns "Might wanna cover your ears."

"Cuz of tha blast, right?" Vanellope said, preparing herself.

The Cadet stopped to look at the girl, cocking her gun sharply.

"Yes. BLASTS."

And the shooting began

"YA SUNNOVA-!"

 _ **BLAMBLAMBLAM!**_

Earmuffs everyone.

"Let's go Ralph!" Calhoun said as she pulled the Wrecker and husband back towards Gene "I think we can take 'im if we team up!"

Ralph looked up, Gene still having his way with East Niceland, bricks and glass flying everywhere.

"Kay. But I want ya ta know right now, this was YOUR idea so anythin' that happens? This is your responsibility."

"Fine." The woman smiled "Now let's get this beat down on!"

"Wait-! I mean-!" Mary cried as she and the other Nicelanders hid "He's not one of your Cybugs, young lady!"

"Give us a break, Mary. We're not gonna kill 'im." Ralph said "We're just gonna kick his ass a bit…"

Ralph readied himself for a fight but he came to a halt in his tracks once he noticed what Gene was now doing.

" _Rrrrrrrrrrgh **NOMNOMNOM!**_ "

The Fix-it-Felix residence looked up, Gene having stopped his stomping-

"Is….is he EATIN' the buildin'?" gulped Felix.

Indeed he was. Even Calhoun had to stop, her mouth dropped open as she watched the huge character before her DEVOURING the remains of the neighborhood he had just stomped, steel bars and bricks nothing against him.

"It's just the glitches doing this to him, right? I mean….this can't be somethin' he's wanted ta do, RIGHT?"

Considering that the Mayor wasn't stopping, who knew.

All eyes went to Mary.

"WHAT?"

"This is your area of expertise." Said Ralph "….What should we do?"

Mary looked back at Ralph and towards Gene.

"ORMPH! Call me fat NOW, you little bytes!"

Mary lowered her face into her hands "Just watch your fingers."

Easier said than done.

The monstrous Mayor broke off a nice chunk of the building between his teeth, swallowing the mass WHOLE all the while not realizing the trio that was heading towards him.

"YO GENE!"

Gene turned, eyes parted and rebar hanging from his closed lips " _ **HMMMM?**_ "

"Heh, guess someone's HON-GRY ain't they?"

Ralph cracked his knuckles, a plan NOT in his head but ready to tussle nonetheless.

"Ya got some room, Chubby? Cuz I gots ya a NIIIIICE knuckle sammich ready for ya!"

Gene threw the half-eaten panel to the side, amused by the lot that had gathered near him.

"Oooh, so you're back for MOOOORE?" his voice rumbled "I guess it does take a lot more to WRECK ya!"

"Why don't ya give it a try?" Ralph snorted "Or are ya too slow for me?"

A hand dove towards Ralph but he managed to jump out of the way in time.

"Guess that's a yes!" the man in overalls chuckled, moving back from Gene once more "Oh dear. I guess all those bricks weighted ya down even more!"

"Rrrrgh, you won't be so cocky once I get ya!"

"I'll believe it when I see it, Booty-Shorts! Maybe ya should try ROLLIN'! That seems ta be within you move set!"

"Urgh, SHUT UP!"

Calhoun caught her moment, running up Gene's arm and giving him a nice kick under his chin.

" _ **OOOORUGH!"**_

"An' THAT'S for tha whole Sargent Barbie thing!"

Gene stumbled back into the debris of East Niceland but a mere kick to the chin wasn't going to be enough.

"Yes. YES." He puffed, shuffling his body to get up "I've had thirty years of gettin' beaten down. I CAN TAKE IT ALL!"

"Maaaan, I don't wanna do this ta ya..." Felix gulped "But tha choice is yours sir! Either stay down or we can keep goin'!"

"I know I got an audience…." Gene smiled as he stomped toward Felix, making certain to land his feet only centimeters away to scare him "So why not give 'em a show! As a partin' gift from MEEE!"

His acrobatics came in handy as Felix was able to flip and hop himself away from Gene until-

*GLITCH!*

"AURGH!"

Another glitch.

Felix tripped over himself, crashing into the ground with Ralph feeling the effects as well.

"Darn it!" the Wrecker coughed in pain, clutching his chest "Kinda hard ta be on your best when ya got so much ta juggle."

Calhoun knew as much as she wanted to battle Big Boss Gene she could not with her only two companions going on less than full health.

" _Shit."_

The Marine looked back; Mouse wasn't even halfway through clearing the tunnel and Vanellope looked worn with her attempts on glitching as many people as she could.

" _Gotta use plan B then!"_

Plan B?

"I'm waitin' guys!" Gene bellowed as he loomed over the three "Where was this huge FIGHT ya promised me! Don't tell me the heroes are done already!"

"HARDLY!" Calhoun smiled, reaching behind her back "In fact, you're so hungry? I got a tasty treat just for ya!"

"Don't call him down here, Calhoun!" Ralph hissed, dumbfounded by what Calhoun was doing "He'll only-!"

"Ready or not, guys! HERE I COME!"

"Oh, JAMMINAY!" screamed Felix.

"NOW!"

"Now?! What n-?!"

Ralph felt a sharp kick in the middle of his back and before he knew it he was flying face first into the bush with the other Nicelanders, Felix screaming as he flew off in the other direction.

"Tammy?!"

"Hope ya enjoy this!" the Marine laughed as she grabbed a device in one hand and another gun in the other. Just as Gene was mere inches from her, she shoot of the gun but rather than spraying bullet-

"NYAAAAAURGH!"

A bright flash was shot out instead. Robbed of his vision for a moment, Gene reared back but now before Calhoun slammed the device on his forehead.

"Urgh! URGH! Stupid minx!" Gene cursed to himself as he blinked, trying to gather his vision once more "I guess you want things to-!"

"Shock Sequence ready!"

"Hmm?"

"Three, two, one. Have a nice day!"

 _ **ZZZZZRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTT!**_

 _ **NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAURGH!**_

The game lit up once more as Gene found himself subjected to a TERRIBLE shock and the item that was doing it?

Calhoun's little device which had been stuck gracefully upon the Mayor's forehead.

"WOW!" Vanellope said as she looked back, watching the massive man getting shocked to his very core "Don't think I've seen a fireworks show THAT bright!"

After ten seconds the wave of electricity finally stopped, leaving a twitching tower before all.

"Thank you for using your complimentary Cybug Shocker! I hope you've enjoyed the ride!"

Gene continued to twitch _"I wa-wa-wa-want OFF this ride…"_

Down below, Calhoun readied herself again "In for part two!"

With a good strong HURL, another device was thrown at the Mayor and with a BANG it popped open, a large web of ropes going around him.

"H-Hey, WHAT-?!"

"What indeed, Tammy." Felix said as he peered over to his wife.

"Industrial strength Cybug tethers!" the woman said as she made a bee-line towards the entrance "Can handle the Collasal Cybugs!"

"Yeah, but for how long exactly?" asked Ralph as he caught up with the woman.

"Long enough for ya to do your thing!" the woman knodded as she pointed towards the bricks "I think Mouse has dug through enough! It's up to you big guy!"

Ralph scowled but nodded, raising his first in the air.

" _ **I'M GONNA WRECK IT!"**_

Ah, the TRUE version.

Like a bulldozer, Ralph PLOWED into the remaining brick though going as fast as he was it did not save himself from running face first into the glitch wall, the man knocking himself on his butt in the process.

"OW."

"Okay, move! MOVE!" shouted Mouse as she began pushing the trapped characters out of the game "Everyone out!"

"Ralph, ya okay?" Vanellope asked frantically. A nice sized goose-egg was forming on the Wrecker's forehead but he gave the girl a wave.

"Me? Yuuuuup. I'm Vanellope, fine!"

"OOOOOOH!" the girl growled as she jumped in front of her friend, rolling up her sleeves "I don't care how mad Genie is! If he thinks he can HURT my friend-!"

"Vanellope, no!" Ralph cried out as he grabbed the girl "What did I tell ya?! Once things got too dangerous, you're outta here!"

"Is this really too dangerous, Ralph?"

"HE ATE A BUILDIN'!" the man screamed "If that doesn't scream danger to ya-!"

"NO! I can't leave ya here!" the girl shouted "Ya stayed behind when Candybug was takin' over my game an' I was trapped!"

"Y-Yeah but-!"

"But nothin', Ralph!" the girl shouted, angered tears coming from her eyes "Imma fight through ya ta tha end, an' there is nothin'- AWAAAARK!"

Ralph hated to do this.

But it was the only thing he COULD do.

The man grabbed Vanellope but he grabbed Mouse as well, shoving the girl in his arms.

"Help Mouse with tha cure!"

"Hold on, tha hell ya doing RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALPH-?!"

His other talent.

THROWING.

Both Cadet and Racer screamed at the top of their lungs as they were FLUNG from the game, traveling so fast that they blew past everyone else and RIGHT into the station.

"GOTCHA!" cried Zangief as he readied himself for the two but they were traveling at such high speeds that the bear-hugger was knocked off his feet, sliding on the marble floor right in front of-!

"SUGAR RUSH!" Mouse said in jubilation, not at all realizing that she was still chest-first in Zangief's face, the big Russian haplessly trapped in the situation as his fellow game-mates looked on.

" _Mmmph! HELP Zangief!"_

Sakura was ready to dive in…until Dan pulled her back.

"Too dangerous kid, too dangerous.

"C'mon kid, let's go!" Mouse said as she finally got up, Vanellope dangling in her hand and her foot planted in the fighter's face "We have a game ta save!"

"OW! ZANGIEF'S FAAACE!"

* * *

"Untie me, UNTIE ME!" Gene roared as he struggled with the tether, the coils feeling as if they were growing tighter around them the more he struggled.

"Stay right there, sir!" Calhoun barked, a gun held tight in her hands "Ya already caused enough damage as it is an' right now this is tha most humane thing we can do ta ya without shootin' ya!"

"Ye-ye-yeah! Because I'm a monster right?!"

"Gene, stop!" Felix said, still trying in vain to get the man's attention "All we wanna do is HELP ya! All of us!"

"NO! NOOO!" the giant cried, his voice echoing "Y-You just want to stop me! Stop me so I can't fight back! I don't want to go back to that! I DON'T!"

"What in tha arcade is he talkin' 'bout, Felix?" Calhoun asked as she looked down at her husband "Why does he think we wanna hur-!"

"I heard you all I heard you all I HEARD YOU ALL!" the man repeated, his eyes flickering with code "I know what you said about us! You think all Nicelanders are weak! Eheheh! All Nicelanders are weak so I'll take care of 'em Felix!"

Those on the ground were becoming increasingly frightened by what they were witnessing, the giant man fighting with all his might but with WHO exactly?

"Th-th-those Niclanders are such LOSERS, Ralph! AHAHAH! Right Vanellope, they can't do anything to us! THEY CAN'T DO ANYTHING TO US!"

*GLITCH!*

"TO US!"

*GLITCH!*

"TO-TO-TO U-U-U-U-UUUUUUUUS!"

"She-! Vanellope never said that about you guys!" Ralph said "Is….is this what you THOUGHT we were saying about you guys?!"

"D-D-Don't nneeeeeed to 1001010-ste my time with 1100101010 –icelanders ANYMORE! I'm a HE-HE-HERO!"

Gene could no longer separate the truth from what his mind had slammed together over the years, every thought in his mind recreating events into a collection in which he was CERTAIN that his friends, those he thought were his friends, had turned on him, had turned on the Nicelanders, had turned on EVERYONE.

Mary rushed up to the group, trying once more to get through to her fiancé "Gene, please pull it together! Whatever you're thinking, whatever they said! It's not REAL! NONE OF IT IS REAL!"

"UNTIE ME!" Gene shouted again, throwing himself down on the ground with a mighty SLAM as he tried to crush the others under him. Granted, it resulted in him being stuck on his chest but-

"Stupid runts, untie me!"

"Nothin' doin'!" Calhoun growled "Right now, your massive butt is quarantined until Mouse gets back!"

"RRRRUGH! Do it now! Untie me NOW, you miserable _**COW!**_ "

COW?

Calhoun just looked at Gene….and slowly raised her charging gun for his forehead.

"One more word. ONE. MORE."

" _I-I'll do you one better…"_ Gene growled as he forced himself up, inhaling as deep as he could.

"What's he-?!"

Snap!

SNAP!

SNAP SNAP SNAP SNAP!

"No way!" Calhoun said as she looked up, the wires around the man starting to break as he puffed his chest out "Those things are supposed to hold back a Cybug!"

Wires were swinging dangerously close towards the other, their speed and sharpness cutting through whatever was in their way like butter.

And if it could slice a TREE that easily…

Calhoun could feel the edge of a wire coming towards her face, so close, so close, so-!

"BWOOF!"

The movement it touched the very surface of her cheek, a sting forming on her face, she felt herself being tackled to the ground, the tree right beside her getting the shave treatment instead.

"Felix?!"

"Those ropes can hold back a Cybug, maybe…" the repairman coughed as he looked angrily at his wife "But I don't think they could hold back something as, pardon the pun, EXPANSIVE as THAT!"

Indeed, Gene proved that the combination of both his size and his more flexible girth was just enough to break through the ropes and as he was free-

"Now, where are the HEROES I'm supposed to beat?"

He was ready to fight again.

"What's fuelin' ths guy?!"

"I'd say about thirty years of pent up anger." Ralph struggled to get on his feet "Oh, and about half of East Niceland as well."

"We HAVE ta hold him back!" Calhoun cried as the options she had to go off against the Nicelanders were growing slim.

"Yeah, right! With WHAT?!"

"Anythin'!" the Marine ordered "T-Take one of tha ropes! String him up like-!"

"Like THIS?!"

Calhoun cried out as she felt herself being picked up again but before she could move her arms they were wrapped up, wrapped with the very wire from her weapon.

"Ungh! GENE!"

"You wanted a fight, little girl?" the man growled "Then FIGHT!"

Calhoun swung back her legs and gave Gene another kick, the man growling.

"Nice hit. No go REST!"

"GENE!"

"TAAAAAAAAAAAAMMY!" shrieked in horror as he watched his wife being THROWN into the depths of the forest.

"Don't worry, Felix!" the woman cried as she flew through the air "I've been through WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooor-"

Well, there goes Calhoun.

"No, no, no, no!" Felix stammered as he ran off to the forest in search for his wife "Pleasebeokaypleasebeokaypleasebeokay!"

Gene watched as the woman disappeared into the forest, a low growl coming from his chest.

"Try shockin' me AGAIN, twerp."

KA-BAM!

Gene cried out as a tree was thrown in his face, Ralph standing below him in rage.

"Son of a bitch!" the Wrecker called up "Why did ya do that ta her?! SHE DIDN'T HURT YA!"

Ralph continued to throw trees at the Nicelander, regaining some ground as he pushed him back.

"Damn it, Gene! We're trying ya HELP! That's all we're tryin' ta do but you're KILLIN' us here!"

"NO!" the larger man roared, catching one of the trees and throwing it back at Ralph "Don't start with me! Don't keep blaming me for this!"

The Wrecker would not relent, more determined than EVER to bring Gene down "Stay down! STAY DOWN!"

"WHY?! So you and your buddies can gloat over how perfect you are?! How SPECIAL YOU ARE?! HOW much you LOOOOOOOOOVE teaching us little guys a lesson?!"

In a mighty swoop, Gene struck Ralph with a tree no differently than one would a golf ball and a club. The Wrecker lost all senses in a mere second, so much pain going through him as he flew back and crashed through several trees, only coming to a stop once his skull struck a massive boulder.

" _Oh programmers…."_ The man moaned " _Where's a candy volcano when ya need one?"_

 _ **BOOM!**_

 _ **BOOM!**_

 _ **BOOM!**_

" _ **BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_

Ralph had never sprung on his feet so quickly as he heard Gene's footsteps approaching him.

"Someone's gonna end up buried in the backyard…."

Gene bowled over any trees that were in his way, his demented smile aimed right at Ralph.

" _ **AN' IT'S GONNA BE YOOOOOOOOOOOU!"**_

Ralph didn't know how much time he had left, he didn't know how much ENERGY he had left. After all the fighting he had done, after all the punches and throws he had given Gene wasn't down.

He just wouldn't back down.

" _Aw, darn it."_

*WA-BANG!*

Gene made certain that he had given the Wrecker an EXTRA wallop, Ralph flying back into the woods as he barreled through more trees, the Nicelanders crying out in horror at what they saw.

"Wh-?! What should we DO?!" Meg meeped, ducking down in fear "W-We just can't leave Ralph like this!"

"But what match are we against Genezilla?" Lucy pointed towards the epicenter of the fight "If this is what he's doin' ta Ralph, imagine what he could do ta US!"

"By the time this is over?" Deanna said, her voice cold "I don't know if they'll be any Ralph left."

Indeed, the Wrecker wasn't sure he was in a game any longer given how bad he felt. He could take a lot of hits, he could take a lot of bashes but even HE had his limits.

"Do ya think-?" the man groaned, winged bricks circling over his head "D-Do ya think that we can call a time-out for now, Big Guy? H-Have some pie? Y-Ya still like PIE, right?"

The man's jokes fell on death ears, Gene KICKING him to the side.

"OOF!"

"Get up. GET UP!"

"I would if you'd *cough!* let me!"

Gene kicked Ralph again, his anger rising.

"I SAID GET UP!"

Ralph managed to roll over just in time for the third swing, looking up in astonishment.

"Guess all those work outs with Felix? G-Guess they did pay off for ya HUH, Genie boy?"

 _ ***BOOM!***_

" _ **AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURGH!"**_

Ralph felt as if he had been struck with a ten ton wall but it was not a piece of the apartment he had been struck with.

Instead, it was Gene's enormous HAND which had now had him flat on the grass.

" _W-What?!"_ Ralph choked, finding he could do very little aside from wriggle his fingers and toes "A-AH! Gene!"

It had happened; after three decades of being thrown, being blown up, being tossed about like a tory and hurt, Gene had finally done it.

He had finally pinned Ralph.

Ralph tried to move, he tried to do anything but Gene was too strong for him. He could feel the giant's hot breath on his face as he inched closer.

"So Ralph... _How does it feel?_ "


	34. Chapter 34- Listen

Chapter Thirty Four- Listen

The unthinkable had happened.

It didn't matter where you were, someone was watching.

Some had watched Nicelander Gene pin Wreck-it-Ralph to the ground.

" _Aaaaaah…."_ Ralph hissed, his breaths shorts " _N-Note to self; G-Gene ALWAYS pulls somethin'. He ALWAYS does."_

"How does it feel, Ralph?"

Through the pain, through the glitches, Ralph managed to open an eye. Everything was blurry at first but he could make it out, he could make out the cold glow in Gene's eyes and his evil, hate-filled smile.

"Do you like this, hero? C'mon. I wanna know."

Ralph tried fruitlessly to raise his body but Gene was far too strong for him, much too big.

"Not so fun, IS IT?"

Ralph wrapped his hands around Gene's finger, managing to lift them up just enough to allow air to reach his lungs. He gasped deeply, his aching chest finally able to move. He coughed loudly, returning his focus back on Gene.

" _I-I can't say it's too comfortable, Big Guy."_

"THIRTY. YEARS."

Ralph blinked, his mind stuttering for a second "W-what?"

"THIRTY. YEARS." Gene repeated, his words coming out deeper this time "THIRTY god damn YEARS of being on the bottom. Being the LOWEST of the low in this stupid arcade. THIS is how people have viewed us, Ralph. And THIS is how they've wanted to treat us."

Gene moved closer, Ralph feeling every point in his body trying to wriggle himself free but he could not.

"THIS….is what it's like to be a NICELANDER." The man frowned "You're on the BOTTOM. You are WEAK. You can NOT fight back. You're NEVER allowed to fight back!"

His eyes narrowed, the contempt he held for Ralph as clear as ever.

"Feel like joining us now? Feel like it's such an easy, PAINLESS life now? I mean you only got on my ass about it nearly every day of my god damn life."

Ralph was certain he could feel Gene pressing him down further into the ground, his legs kicking furiously for freedom.

"W-Wait! Gene!" the Wrecker called out "I-!"

"I don't give a damn what YOU think Ralph because I KNOW it's the same! It's the same that it has been for YEARS! You hate us! You've ALWAYS hated us! And since that day-! NOOOOO, Since DAY ONE! You've wanted to see us HURT! To see us HUMILIATED! TO SEE US UTTERLY DESTROYED!"

Now Ralph KNEW he had to say something, to do anything! He pressed back into Gene's hand and for a moment he could feel his palm lifting.

"Gene, I've never wanted that!"

"Then WHAT is this?"

"What's…WHAT?!"

"Ever since you became everyone's hero, the moment everyone decided to arrive to kiss your ass people have been giving EVERY NPC here a living HELL to appease you! As if by making US miserable it makes YOU and AAAALL you're special friends happy! Is that how it is Ralph?!"

"NO!" Ralph yelled back, his own anger rising at the accusations through at him "How can ya even say such a thing?!"

"It keeps HAPPENING!" Gene called, his massive hand coiling around Ralph and lifting him up "It won't STOP! They keep LAUGHING at us! They keep MOCKING us! THEY KEEP HURTING US! And when we go for help, BEG for help they call us WEAK! THEY CALL US WEAK WHEN THEY KNOW THEY HAVE AN ADVANTAGE OVER US!"

"I-!"

Ralph had no idea what to say, looking Gene right in the eyes as he hovered over the ground.

"Gene, please listen to me! I know…I know we haven't always been on tha same level but-! But I never wanted this! Ya know I never wanted ta hurt ya guys an' I never sent anyone after ya!"

" _ **LIAAAAAAAAAR!**_ " Gene roared, losing his temper once more as he swatted Ralph right into the truck of a tree. All around watched as the man in red impacted with the trunk, knocking it over and causing more screams all around.

Ralph could feel the man's footsteps approaching him and before he had a chance to even flinch, Gene was already near him.

"You ARROGANT, FLIPPANT LIAAAAAAR!" Gene roared again "Don't lie to me! Don't you even DARE thinking about lying now!"

"I'm telling ya tha truth..." Ralph moaned "I never wanted you hurt and I NEVER once wanted people to hurt you."

"But they do it for _**YOU!**_ " Gene shouted as he waved his hand only a few inches from Ralph's head, knocking over a few more trees near him "They do it for YOU and you just stand around and do _**NOTHING!**_ Do you tell them to STOP!? Do you tell them what they're doing?! _**NO! YOU NEVER HAVE!**_ "

Ralph looked back, seeing the others hiding as best they could from Gene's wrath and he knew it was only a matter of time before he got to them as well.

"I'm so, SO SORRY Ralph! I didn't know it was so HARD being treated like a GOD! I didn't know it was so HARD having people beckon to your every call to those who WRONGED YOU!" Gene roared, his mocking tone disturbing Ralph even further.

"Poor, POOR pitiful defenseless and helpless RALPH! The arcade is just so MEAN and you're so put-upon! Better get your friends to dish out on all us of us who are BELOW YOU, right?!"

Gene looked around, his eyes peering around the game as if he felt the entire arcade were around him. Of course, they were not as the only ones who remained were those who were trapped behind the force of the glitch shield.

"Where are all of you?! You were all so CERTAIN and BRAVE when the odds were in your favor! When you knew that Ralph could back you up! Why don't you help him!?"

Even from outside the game, even in the crowded station, everyone could hear Gene's screams and it was a sound that made them all shiver.

" _ **I WANT YOU TO SEE THIS!"**_ Gene roared again _**"I WANT YOU TO KNOW THIS IS THE ARCADE YOU LIVE IN! THIS IS THE ARCADE UTOPIA YOU WANTED!"**_

"Gods almighty…." Said Scorpion "The Nicelander's gone MAD!"

Gene pressed down harder on Ralph, making him scream loudly. He cackled, almost as if Ralph's cries brought him a sickening joy to him. He rose up, puffing out his chest and laughing again.

"Yeah! YEAH! A Nicelander is BOTHERING Ralph, everyone! Aren't you gonna stop me?!"

Of course, no one came. The only thing that hit both men's ears was the sound of the cold wind around them, the rustling leaves and branches.

"Uurgh!"

Leaves and branches that held a certain Marine.

"Stupid pie-eatin' Gene!" Calhoun cursed, spitting leaves from her mouth "Once I get outta this-!"

"Tamera!?"

The woman's eyes opened wide as she heard the sound of husband from within the thick of the forest.

"H-Honey? FELIX!"

"Where are ya?!" the man cried out, Calhoun unable to see anything through the brush "I know I usually tell ya not ta but shoot somethin' off! I can't find ya!"

"I would if my arms were free!"

"Tammy?"

Calhoun looked down again, seeing a flash of dusty powder blue coming near her, the colors matching that of her husband's attire.

"Up here!"

"Oh Jamminy!" Felix gasped, looking at the tree "H-Hold on, I'll find a way ta get ya down!"

"I think I need more help getting' this wire offa me ta be honest." The woman said as she managed to wriggle herself into a more comfortable position "Heads up, I'm sailin' down!"

"Wait! I need ta get inta-!"

 _ **WHUMP!**_

" _ **URK!"**_

As hapless as he was to find himself under Calhoun, Felix was at least glad she was still in her fighting spirit.

"Ya okay, Honey-Glows?"

The Repairman glitched a few times, his face smushed upon the ground.

"Urmph. Peachy-keen, darlin'."

" _ **GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAURGH!"**_

"That's gotta be Gene!" Calhoun said as she got to her feet, still tangled in the rope.

Felix gave his beloved a look "…..what was tha first clue?"

There was no time for witty banter as Calhoun took off back towards the front of the game, Felix trailing along after her.

* * *

"C'mon, guuuuys! Ya were sure brave enough ta push me around when I was SMALLER! Ya sure were brave enough to punch Mary!" cackled the exhausted Mayor "What's the matter?! I thought you guys all wanted turns being like your hero, RALPH!"

Ralph didn't know how much more he could take, trying everything he could to think of something to end the fight but as he looked at Gene once more he was reminded what he was up against.

Candybug may have been a challenge but Gene was BIGGER than that, STRONGER than that and most of all he was much, MUCH angrier. By himself, he was no match and even if he were in the safer area of the game, with the way the place was glitching who knew how much time either men had left.

A glitch hit the game again, both men hit with pain but Gene seemed to suffer the worst from it. Ralph could see the light exploding from his chest, Gene sinking to the ground as he struggled to reach up for his chest. For a moment it seemed as if the Mayor was going down, returning to his normal mind but he refused to stop.

Ralph knew he wasn't going to stop, not until he felt he had succeeded in something, not until he finally had his voice heard but the man also knew that at any moment Gene could finally exceed the limits of himself and the game's core.

And if he were to do that?

Then there would no longer be a point; everyone would die.

" _I gotta stop him…"_ Ralph thought to himself " _There's GOTTA be a way ta stop him!"_

An easy thought but how could he if he could barely lay a fist on him?

" _Th-this is who I am now…._ " Gene glitched as he forced himself forward "Th-this is WHO AM I!"

"Gene, ya gotta listen to me!" Ralph pleaded, finally getting back on his feet "It doesn't hafta be this way!"

"Y-Y-Yes it does!" the Mayor glitched "I'm a BAD GUY, right?! I'm only doing what BAD GUYS do!"

Gene pushes down the trees around him.

"I _**SCARE PEOPLE!"**_

He then made certain to STOMP as hard as he could onto the turf, causing more glitches to form under the craters he left behind.

"I _**GET IN THE WAY!"**_

The man stopped, making his presence felt to all around, inhaling deeply.

"I _**RUIN EVERYTHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!"**_

Ralph didn't run but he kept a good enough distance between himself and the Mayor, looking back every so often towards the others. Whatever he did, he could not let Gene hurt them, he could not let him give them the same punishment he had been forced to take.

And more important than that?

Ralph remembered the promise he made to Mary. He would bring Gene down but he wouldn't kill him, he wouldn't hurt him any more than he already was and if he failed her on that than what kind of hero WAS the Wrecker?

Ralph had to be the bigger person in all of this.

He had to find a way to bring Gene down.

"You are NOT a bad guy." Ralph called towards Gene as loudly as he could "Did ya hear me? Ya are NOT a BAD GUY!"

"Yes, I am!" Gene roared, ripping a tree out of the ground and throwing it at the Wrecker "You think I'm a bad guy! All your worhshippers think I'm a bad guy! Everyone in this ARCADE thinks I'm a bad guy! THAT'S! WHAT! I AAAAAAAAAAM!"

Ralph quickly ducked from the path of the tree but Gene was still gunning from him "You are not a bad guy!"

" _ **SHUT UP!**_ " shouted Gene, lifting up a large chunk of turf and hurling it towards Ralph "It's too late to bargain now! You have to fight this bad guy all the way through!"

Ralph smashed the rock with his fist as it flew towards him but his energy was slowing, the debris striking him painfully. Still he did not give up, standing as firmly as he could even when Gene towered over him.

"NO!" Ralph yelled towards the Nicelander "Gene! MAYOR Nicelander Gene! You are NOT a Bad Guy!"

Gene seemed to be AGONY at this point, the man placing his hands upon as his ears as he cried out, his body glitching more and more.

" _ **YES I AM YES I AM YES I AM YES I AM!"**_

" _Oh god, he's going to EXPLODE if I don't do somethin'!_ " Ralph said to himself, shielding his eyes from the bright light.

"I AM A BAD GUY!" Gene screamed to the heavens, bringing a hand down upon Ralph once more _**"I AM A BAD GUY AND THAT'S ALL I'LL EVER BE!"**_

Ralph wasn't too keen on being smashed once more and put up more of a fight to free himself. He kicked, he punched, he raised his hands towards the giant Nicelander.

"GENE! You are NOT a bad guy-!"

"I-I-I-I-I AM!"

"You are not a bad guy because-!"

" _ **BADGUYBADGUYBADGUYBADGUYBADGUYBAD-!"**_ the Nicelander cried out in a crazed voice _**"YOU'RE A BAD GUY GENE! YOU'RE THE REAL BAD GUY GENE! YOU CAN NEVER CHANGE GENE! YOU-!"**_

" _ **BECAUSE NO BAD GUY WOULD TREAT MISS MARY WITH THE AMOUNT OF LOVE AND DEVOTION I'VE SEEN FROM YOU!"**_

 _Pause._

Ralph's words seemed to echo throughout the entire arcade, from every game that was in view of the battle. Everyone held their breaths as they looked on, awaiting for either men to make a move. Gene could do nothing more than look, look on with a stunned look upon his face, a small glitch hitting him here and there. Ralph panted hard, arms to his sides as he looked towards the man.

What was he going to do?

What was going to happen?

At first no one knew but after so many frightening seconds….

Gene retracted….

"… _W-what?"_

Ralph quickly shuffled to his feet, keeping his eyes locked upon the Nicelander.

"Y-Yeah….y-ya heard me. Didn't ya?"

Judging from the expression upon the man's face, something had reached him but he just did not know how to react to it. He stood before Ralph, silent, as if he could not comprehend what had he had just been told.

Ralph was beaten, dirty, and bloody but he forced himself up.

"D-Do you think he got through to him?" Kal whispered to the other Nicelanders "O-or is this just another lull before the massive storm?"

" _Guys!"_

"Felix!" Mary cried out in jubilation but her mouth was covered, her body lowered as Felix signaled the others to hide.

" _Shhh! SHHHH!"_

" _S-So what's next, o fearless leader?"_ Lucy whispered _"As ya can see, our choices of hidin' spots are shrinkin' faster than Gene's sanity."_

" _Look fellas, Mouse an' Nelly are still out for us an' they should be here soon!"_ the Repairman said, trying his best to reassure the others.

" _Soon. I hope soon translates to the next ten seconds because that's how long I wanna be here!"_

Felix looked around, noticing that in the midst of the lull there was a clear spot that he could steal towards the apartments.

But what was in it that was so important?

His brows furrowed as he puffed out his chest.

" _Guys, just stay here."_ Calhoun said as she readied another weapon _"An' if need be-!"_

" _Tammy."_

The Marine looked, noticing how angry her husband looked " _Babe."_

Felix said nothing, taking the woman by her shoulders and planting a MASSIVE kiss upon her lips.

" _If I don't come back….JUST WAIT LONGER."_

The look on the Marine's face gave a clear indication that she had not heard a word he said.

" _Felix, where are you GOING?!"_ asked a worried Don but the repairman took off for the apartment, finally making it in through the backdoor. The moment he got in he saw that even if Gene had not touched the main building it still showed signs of damage from the quakes that hit the game.

"Please be fine, please be fine!"

The little man jumped over chairs, tables and couches only to get to-!

The community fridge!

"Yes!"

* * *

Ralph remained in his place, Gene still eying the Wrecker as if he could not believe what he was just told.

Did Ralph really mean those things?

"Gene?"

The Mayor did not answer.

"You are NOT a bad guy…."

Gene glitched again, watching as Ralph moved closer towards him.

"W-W-Wha-?"

"You are NOT a bad guy!" Ralph repeated, making certain that not only could Gene hear him but EVERYONE around could "I-! I know ya can be a lotta things, Genie-Boy….but BAD GUY? NO. No, not even close, buddy."

"B-But everyone-!" Gene choked out. Another glitch hit him, the anger returning. He could feel himself backing away from Ralph but he stopped, trying to make himself look as big and terrifying as possible "Don't try to play with me Ralph! Th-this is who I am! Everyone only see me like this!"

"EVERYONE? Who is EVEYONE?" Ralph asked.

"I-I-!"

"Don't tell me it was a few players, Genie! Don't tell me that someone like YOU let a few people talk ya down like that!"

Gene suddenly felt as if he were losing strength, Ralph's tone bringing forth just how out of hand the Mayor's actions had been.

"N-NO! No, it-it wasn't just-!" the towering character tripped on his words "Rrrrgh! You're playing it down again, Ralph! You're trying to sweep it under the rug as if it never happened! AS IF WHAT WE'VE GONE THROUGH DOESN'T MATTER!"

"I'm NOT, Big Guy!" Ralph said as he placed his hands up "But-! What people have said! It doesn't matter!"

"YES, IT DOES!" Gene roared "Placement matters! Roles matter! TH-TH-THAT'S ALL THAT MA-!"

"What about what MARY has said to you?!" Ralph broke in "Don't her words mean more than what some JERK has said?"

A small glitch hit Gene again, worry forming on his face _"M-Mary?"_

"Y-Yes, Mary!" Ralph panted "E-Everythin' ya've done for her over tha years! Everythin' ya did ta make her happy!"

Anger was being replaced by meekness, the giant slowly backing away from the Wrecker " _H-How does that change anything?_ "

Ralph took notice in Gene's actions, the man looking as if he wanted to escape him.

Almost…

Almost as if he were scared again.

"H-How does that not make me a…a bad guy?"

"Gene…." Ralph said, taking a step towards the shaking giant "I've BEEN around bad guys. I've been TRICKED by bad guys, not once…but MANY times. Bad guys LIE to people. Bad guys HURT people. All they care about is POWER, MANIPULATION. They don't care about ANYONE!"

Ralph felt breathless but he could not stop it. Despite the fight, despite being thrashed, bashed, busted and beaten by the man standing before him Ralph knew he could not stop; he had to tell Gene the truth.

"Yeah. I know ya get angry, I know you're stubborn but tha things I've seen REAL bad guys do? Ya know you're man enough never ta do things like tryin' ta ERASE someone, getting' GAMES UNPLUGGED, INFESTIN' GAMES, an' most of all-!"

"M-M-M-Most of all?"

"M-Most of all-!" Ralph panted, going to his knees to catch his breath "M-Most of all….ya wouldn't go out of you way ta HURT someone!"

"But….but didn't I do that to YOU?" the Nicelander asked, Ralph hearing something odd about his voice.

He could have sworn that in the Nicelander's fear he could hear his NORMAL voice, as if the actually Gene were still there, as if the real Gene were still inside. But the question had been asked, the BIG ONE, and Ralph knew he had to answer it.

"You…you say I never hurt anyone but….but leaving you out. I….I did that so-? S-so how does that ch-ch-change me? H-h-how does that make me any different? Wh-why do you think I'm still good?"

Ralph's chest felt heavy but he had to say it.

"Y-Yes…yes, ya pushed me back an' I hated it. I hated the way ya ignored me, Gene. An.…an' back then I thought gettin' revenge on ya would be tha best ya ta show Felix an' tha rest of tha Nicelanders I wasn't a bad guy."

Gene twitched, feeling as if Ralph had finally said it, the thing that cemented him as a true monster.

" _I hated the way ya ignored me."_

"But-!"

But?

"Whenever I saw you an' Mary….even at those times when I was so angry. It…it made me realize somethin'. Ya say you're weak, that ya feel useless but Gene? Tha things ya have gone out of your way ta do ta make her happy. Just ta see her smile?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Gene….You LOVE, Mary!" Ralph blurted out "Ya've LOVED her since tha very START! Programmers man, you've made yourself SICK, COUNTLESS TIME, in order ta see she's okay! You'd do ANYTHIN' ta make sure she's SAFE!"

"BUT WHAT DOES THAT PROVE?!"

Ralph cried out and ducked, thinking that Gene was going to strike but as he peeked he could see him shuddering, his face creased with shame and fear.

"Gene?"

"How does that prove ANYTHING, Ralph?!" the Nicelander's voice came out, shaking as if he would cry at any moment "O-Of course I'd do anything for her! I'd never stop trying to make her happy! To make her SMILE throughout all of this! But-!"

The Nicelanders looked at Gene, aware that their leader could not see them but they watched the man.

Mary watched.

And she hoped he would finally talk.

"What has this proven to ANYONE!? I-! I can't help her! I can't help ANYONE! I can't do ANYTHING!"

"But you have! Ya HAVE helped Mary!" Ralph said, his voice straining "Anyone with lesser will would have stopped! Ya would have given up YEARS ago but even as things got tougher, even as characters got stronger, ya kept goin' because ya LOVE Mary, Gene! Her life has always meant more ta ya than ANYTHIN'!"

"It's not enough!" Gene stammered "It's NEVER enough! I TRY to help! I WANT to help but I can never do it! She still ends up getting hurt and it's all due to ME!"

Gene fell to his knees, his breathing rattling.

"All of this is only happening because I wanted to protect her…." The man said "I wanted to be stronger, to be bigger because it was getting WORSE! They would never stop, Ralph! No matter what YOU said, no matter what FELIX said! EVERYONE hates ME and what have they done to hurt me the most?!"

A weight came upon Ralph, realizing that everything was as Gene said. Everything that had been happening was not the Mayor's misguided anger, Gene's unfounded complaints.

People WERE taking advantage of the situation Gene was in and they were taking advantage of it by going after MARY.

The person he loved, the person he would do everything for.

People HAD used Ralph as a means to strike out on others, they had used his pain as their means to be so cruel, to feel some sort of power they would not have been able to get away with had the chance not come in the form of a nine foot Wrecker.

Ralph remembered how Mary had attempted to stand up for the man she loved, how even at the breaking point se still stood up for Gene but she was cut down. She had been HIT because there were still so many people who believed she did not deserve to speak, that she did not deserve to be respected.

None of the NPCs deserved to be respected.

Ralph could not remove the image of Quasar striking Mary nor could he remove the injury from his mind. He knew Gene blamed himself for what had happened but in that frame of time Gene was unaware that Ralph was now blaming himself as well.

" _Oh god…"_ the Wrecker thought to himself _"Oh God. She only got hurt because they thought it would make me happy. They hit Mary because they knew they could get away with it!_ _ **THEY HIT MARY BECAUSE-!**_ _"_

" _ **THEY HIT MARY BECAUSE THEY KNEW I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING!"**_

Ralph gasped as he remembered he was still facing Gene but as he gazed up he could feel that he had done nothing to stem the Nicelander's anger. If anything, Gene looked worse than before, ANGRIER than before. His heart had been hurt enough and all he could do was strike back.

"AT LEAST YOU HAVE POWER, RALPH!" Gene roared, grabbing the Wrecker by the arm.

"Aurgh, not again!"

"Do you KNOW how many times I've BEGGED for people to leave us alone?! Not ONCE have they backed off because they KNEW I could not fight! And once I could! Once they KNEW I was a THREAT they tried to turn it around! Acting as if they were so innocent! ACTING AS IF I WAS THE ONE WHO WAS A THREAT!"

"Ah! AHH!" Ralph cried out, feeling Gene's grip tightening around his arm "Don't lose your focus!"

"Keep bitchin' about your stupid pies an' ribbons! Let everyone know that's all you every wanted you worthless piece of shit!" Gene bellowed as he shook Ralph.

"Urgh, GENE!"

"This was never about bad guys! It was never about proving anything to ANYONE! At the end of the day, you were just jealous because you didn't get PIE! And they call ME selfish for wanting to protect someone I LOVE from psychopaths who want to see her HURT because she doesn't have powers to brag about?! _ **KEEP ASKIN' WHY WE'RE SCARED, RALPH! KEEP ASKIN' WHY WE'RE SCARED!**_ "

"An' THIS is your solution ta all of that?!" Ralph said, flabbergasted "Gene look at yourself! Look at the GAME! I KNOW ya don't want this! Ya have NEVER wanted things ta be so hectic, so messed up! Ya know this is not what ya wanted for ya an' Mary!"

"It's NEVER mattered that Nicelanders wanted!" Gene snarled "And it's meant even LESS since you became the hero! Our own home has become a NIGHTMARE with people coming to raise HELL with us, because they think its FUNNY seeing us SCARED and HURT! But you know what?!"

Don't trust that tone, Ralph.

DON'T.

"W-What?" gulped the Wrecker.

"Maybe once this place goes up, people will finally LEARN." The Nicelander cackled, the madness returning to his eyes "After they see what HAPPENS when you poke someone to the limits they'll know their precious game will go down so maybe I SHOULD be the example!"

"Gene, NO!"

"All you and everyone else here have EVER cared about were your precious followings, how much they can keep people down, how many people you can HUMILIATE. I know they'll never stop because it's the RIGHT thing but if they stop screwing around because they'll lose their bread n' butter-!"

Ralph had to escape.

And there was only one way.

"NYAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRNNGH!"

" _ **NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!"**_

Even if he could not punch, even if he could not kick, there was one thing that Ralph could still do and that was BITE!

"RRRRRRGH!" the Wrecker snarled as he dug his teeth further into Gene's flesh.

"Ow, let go let go LET GO!" Gene brayed as he swung the Wrecker around "I SAID LET GO, DAMN IT!"

"N-nuffin doin palth!" Ralph growled, holding on as tightly as he could but with one might FLING from Gene's hand he came flying off.

"WHOOOOOA COCONUTS!"

With a crash, the Wrecker landed RIGHT in his mud pit.

"Ho MAN, that was a rush!" Ralph said as she sat up, shaking the mud off.

"An; this will be even BETTER." Gene growled, his hand ready to rip the Wrecker to shreds.

"GENE!"

Both Wrecker and Nicelander turned, the voice breaking through the chaos.

And who was it?

"Gonna give ya one warnin'…."

Felix?

"Don't take another step towards Ralph."

"An' when did YA get back?" Ralph said in surprise

"Sorry, I'm late." the repairman glowered at the two, something held in his hands "I had ta pick up somethin'."

Could that be-?

A SUPER PIE!

"Do…do you think that thing will still work?" Lucy murmured to her brother behind the bush. Tony held his sister closer, the younger Nicelander feeling him tremble.

"Just pray that it does, Lucile. PRAY."

Gene saw Felix standing some distance away, the very image making him chuckle.

"Felix?"

The repairman nodded, not breaking contact with his former friend "Yes. That's right, _**SIR.**_ "

Gene laughed harder, finding much amusement at every attempts his former friends made in stopping him

"Well, looks like SOMEONE got some courage in 'em." Gene chuckled to himself as he STOMPED his way towards Felix "And watcha gonna do with the pie, boy?"

Felix knew it was going to be tough, he knew it was going to be hard but as he looked at Gene he knew only one thing was certain.

He HAD to fight the Nicelander.

The two continued to glare at each other, the former Mayor scowling down upon the tiny repairman as if he were a mouse, everyone on pins and needles to see who would strike first.

Felix wasn't sure the pie would work but with his hammer out of the question and time working against him he had to try.

He HAD to.

For Ralph, for Calhoun, for Vanellope, for the Nicelanders.

He had to do this for EVERYONE.

"Gene…." The man in blue said, his voice calm "We can end this peacefully but if ya don't. Then we're gonna fight an' I don't wanna do that, sir. Not ta a friend of mine."

Gene's eye twitched at Felix's words. He then took on look at Ralph, the Wrecker caught on the spot.

"UH."

With a growl, Gene threw Ralph back on the sidewalk and stood up.

"You showed me _**YOUR**_ true colors the moment you LET that wretch get away." Gene growled, his massive hands looking as if they were just aching to smash the two men before him " _ **WHAT DO YOU THINK MY ANSWER WILL BE?!"**_

Felix stepped back but lowered the pie towards his chest.

"FINE." He said "I warned ya. An' I'm sorry ya wanted ta go this route."

Ralph was going back and forth, nervously awaiting either men to move "Guys?"

Without hesitation Felix shoved the entire pie into his mouth, swallowing it whole with ease. There was a strain, there was a few glitches but the familiar chime of his super form came into view, the colors looking much wilder than what the others were used to.

"I know I can't 'FIX' ya, Genie." The repairman said, striking a pose "So I guess that means I'll have ta _**IMPROVISE**_ this fight!"


	35. Chapter 35- Heart Break

Chapter Thirty Five- Heart Break

"Man, makes me wish those pies did somethin' other than make me spaz out…." Ralph snorted as he stood aside Felix, both men on edge for Gene's next move "So what do we do?"

"Just keep him busy…" Felix whispered looking down at himself as he glitched and glowed "I dunno how long this is gonna last or even if this WORKS from tha looks of it-!"

Gene growled as he glared down at the two below him, wanting nothing more than to stomp both of them out.

"Just do what ya promised, Ralphie. Kick his butt a lil."

The Wrecker smirked " _Even in tha face of death, ya still can't swear can't ya?"_

"Givin' ya ooone last chance here, Gene." Felix asked, trying to cox Gene to calmness "We don't wanna hurt ya. We just want things ta go back ta normal, ya know. Back ta how things were before-!"

"Drop it, JR." Gene rumbled, pointing down at the Hero "I think it's clear that I'm too BIG to sit through one of your patronizing lectures."

Felix gave the Mayor a sly grin, flicking the brim of his hat "Ya gots a point, Genie. Ya've shown us that you'd rather play things tha BIG BOY WAY!"

The glorious ring of Felix's hammer sounded as the man jumped into the air, the rainbow trail following him as he glitched forward.

" _Whoa, this is actually kinda COOL._ " Felix chuckled to himself as he watched the glitch effect of his super form.

"You can't hit me with that stupid thing!" Gene spat "Ya know what's gonna happen!"

"Who said I was gonna hit ya with MY hammer?"

Excuse me?

If only Gene had seen the smirk on Calhoun's face, he would have known what was in store for him as Felix came prepared not with his hammer-!

"YAAAAAAAA!"

But with one of Calhoun's blasters!

"GAH!" Gene cried as he felt the powerful shots hit his skin. They may not have been anything powerful to cause great damage but they were what they needed; a distraction to knock Gene off his feet and make him easier to contain.

"Guess those lessons were payin' off." Ralph said, impressed to see the slim repairman firing away.

"Just gonna ask ya once." Lucy said as she looked over at Calhoun "Where do ya PUT those things?"

"Why don't ya ask Nel?" the Marine said as she looked on "Its tha same physics she uses ta hide cards when we play poker."

Nel scowled at the Marine before hitting her back "You said you wouldn't tell anyone!"

No questions were answered that moment as Calhoun rushed to join the fight "Stay down guys! We're gonna need a three player co-op for this!"

Back in the battle, Felix was keeping his eyes on Gene but his thoughts on just how long the pie-power up would work.

"I've got at least another ten seconds-!" he thought to himself, aiming at Gene again "Oooh, I just wish I could have-!"

"GOTCHA NOW!"

"AACK!"

Gene knew that if he were to obtain his much beloinged targets he would have to suffer a few hits and with a good jump he grabbed Felix in his hands, landing hard and clumsily on his feet.

"Don't ya know it's not safe to play with guns?!" the Nicelander cackled as he took the weapon and crushed it between his fingers "Whoops! Hope your wife didn't have a deposit on that!"

DOON DOON DOON-!

"Aw, GREAT!" Felix hissed through his teeth "Tha power-up is wearin-!"

There was a strange warping sound as another glitch hit the small hero's body but unlike the others, while it did not HURT it did indeed feel rather ODD.

"What tha-?"

"Huuh?"

Felix could feel the familiar sensation of his power-up hitting him but he had thought that it wore off in time. Instead however, he began to glitch and flicker once more, his body producing two faded reflections of himself OUTSIDE of Gene's clutches.

"What in tha name of Litwak's nana?!"

DA-DA-DA-DA-*GLITCH!*-DIIIIIING!

Felix's body acted on reflexes and he felt himself JUMP up-!

"HO HAAAA!"

Right out of Gene's hand only to land on the ground, the reflections following him.

"Um, mind explain' ta me why I know how TWO EXTRA hubbies?" Calhoun found herself smiling to herself, Felix looking at his clones.

"Not a clue…but tha more, tha merrier!"

"We're not done here YET!" Gene roared as the battle waged on. The three dashed out of the way leaving the giant to contend with who to go after first.

"Hehe, tha best PART of bein' SMAAALL!" Calhoun sang at the fuming behemoth, reaching into her aresenal "Is I can still muff you UUUUP!"

With a good toss she three more of her electric shockers at the man, the devices subjected Gene to another round of painful shocks.

"Urgh, where are you getting these stupid things from?!"

"Ah-ah-ah. 'S an Easter Egg for another game, GENE."

Having learned from his previous mistake Gene braced the shock and quickly went into take them off, once again crushing the tiny devices in his hand.

"Fool me once shame on you. You're not doing it again!"

"Then let us have some fun!" came THREE voices. Gene turned, seeing all three of the glitch Felixes ready to swing-!

"Batter up, Ralph!"

"HEADS UP!"

Felix knew he could not use his hammer.

He knew that his gun had been destroyed.

So why not do what he did best in ANOTHER way?

Armed with a large rod, Felix wielded the thing like a bat and with each object that Ralph pitched his way-

"Ca-CRACK!"

It was aimed up at Gene not once, but THREE times!

"Well, I can say I'm impressed!" Ralph laughed, having a lot more fun than he thought "Ya think once this is over we can find a way ta make ANOTHER bonus stage?"

"Just keep it steady, brother!" all three Felix clones said "I don't know how long this is gonna last."

"Then heads up! We're gonna need all three of way for this!" grunted the Wrecker as he reached into the dump, looking for the biggest objects he could find "One!"

A couch was thrown!

"Two!"

The main Felix took a swing!

"THREE!"

Gene was hit!

"Again!" said Ralph, giving the Nicelander nary a time to blink as he and Felix quickly reloaded and shot their impromptu payload at him but even then that would only hold him back for a while.

"UUURGH! Ya wanna play like that?!" Gene growled "Okay! Let's play ROUGH!"

Gene JUMPED up and slammed his body onto the ground, the entire lot quaking!

"WHOA!" Ralph gasped as he was knocked off his feet "Watch it Gene! You're gonna break the game in half if ya keep that up!"

"Oh ho ho! Shall we give it a try then?!" the Mayor cackled evilly, his hand looming over the Wrecker.

"I don't think so, SIR!"

"I don't think so, SIR!"

"I DON'T THINK SO, SIR!"

All three of the glitch Felix's rushed in and gave the Mayor a good triple-whalloop on his face, the hero's increased speed as the points continued to add up.

"I don't know if I should feel GOOD that this is happening or if I should feel bad that they're all fighting…" gulped Meg as she and the other Nicelanders watched from afar.

Mary wrung her hands together, the guilt on her heavier than ever.

"I don't want ANYONE to be hurt but this is the only way!"

Her throat tightened as she watched her fiancé taking so many hits; it was WORSE than any amount of throwing he had gone through but what more could she do?

" _Darn it!"_

Once more, Gene went at the two like a giant cat but the smaller characters proved to be the faster, both darting away in opposite directions away from Gene's grasp. Felix flipped himself up a few stories out of Gene's reach, resting upon the sill of a window.

"I told ya, ya keep fightin' WE FIGHT BACK!" the repairman called down, his doubles echoing his words.

"Then I guess I'LL be the one to fix that this time!" Gene growled as he reached up for Felix but his fingers were only inches away before he felt a massive blow on the back of his head.

"OOW!"

Everyone looked to the side, Ralph standing near the brick pile and holding one of the many bulldozers above his head.

"What? I don't get any attention? For SHAME!"

Gene's entire face flashed red as he turned his focus on Ralph "How many times do I have to SMASH you to keep you D-?!"

"Right here, Big Genie! I know ya wanna get me!" teased Calhoun as she waved her arms about "Ho-HOO!"

Gene's head was starting to hurt the more the others moved but it was only adding to his anger. He knew they were toying with him and if he were in his better mind he would have ignored them.

But he was FAR from a better mind.

He was far from his OWN mind.

"You're just as annoyin' as your HUSBAND!" Gene roared but once more his size proved to be a hindrance. Calhoun saw her chance.

"Always wanted ta do this…."

With tiny jumps and graceful skips, Calhoun jumped on Gene's nose-

"OOH!"

Bounced and somersaulted off his back-

"Hey!"

"Treeee-YA!"

And threw one more electrical orb right at his backside.

 _ **ZRRRRRT!**_

" _ **NYAAAAAURGH!"**_

Calhoun joined her husband on the balcony, laughing up a storm as she watched Gene bat the device off his body.

"PFFT-HAHAHA! Ya can't get mad at me for that! I was tryin' ta aim for YOUR back but I guess Mary WAS right! That thing is too big ta miss!"

"DON'T BRING ME INTO THIS, TAMERA JEAN CALHOUN!" Mary called from afar.

"You say that as if I can't REACH you two." Came a rumble from Gene's chest as he once more tried to grab at his prey.

*BAM!*

"AUUURGH!"

Another bulldozer crashed at the giant's feet, Ralph having more to his arsenal.

"Ya know we have more'a these things so I can keep this up ALL day." Ralph laughed. Gene recovered quickly and picked up the smashed vehicle only to lob it back at the Wrecker but he jumped out of the way in time.

"Oh, so close yet so, SO far Genie-Boy." Ralph purred, clicking his tongue "You're not takin' too keen ta bein' this big are ya?"

"You're diggin' your own grave, RALPH!"

Ralph smirked, feeling as if the tables were finally turning in his favors.

"Lemme give ya some advice, Gene. It takes more than a few days being five stories tall ta get tha whole 'WRECKIN' lifestyle together!"

Ralph threw but Gene blocked, stomping closer and closer.

"I mean, as much as ya complain 'bout it, you're perfectly suited for your job! It suits ya SOOO much better than this!"

"I can take the risks…" Gene growled, raising a fist "Sides, I think I'm startin' to LIKE THIIIIS!"

Gene once more mimicked Ralph's famous fist drive, his larger size and greater strength causing such a tremor that Ralph was tossed up into the air.

"YEEP!" the Wrecker squeaked out as his feet danced in the air "After all'a this, I think I should be USED to fly-GWAAARK!"

"HA!"

Gene gave a mighty swipe with his hand and batted Ralph right towards Calhoun and Felix.

"Whoa! WHOA! DOWN DOWN DO-!"

There was a large crash between the three and they were sent back down to the sidewalk below, the trio laying in a tangled mass together.

"G-Glad this pattern of me landin' on things is continuin'…" Calhoun moaned.

"Okay, this is it!"

Still a might dazed, the heroes looked up only to see Gene glowering towards them.

"You've had your fun! Now it's!"

*BONK!*

"BO."

"H-Hey, Gene!"

Who was that?

All four looked, shock in their eyes when they saw-

Nicelander Meg?

What was she doing?!

"Meggy?!" Felix yelped, getting up, accidentally kicking Ralph in the face in the process "What are ya-?!"

"Y-Yeah, Genie!" the little Nicelander called again, the heroes able to see her fear through the anger on her face "W-Why don't you leave them alone?!"

"MEEEEGAN?" Gene droned on, his heavy footsteps coming towards her "Megaaaaan? Why are YOOOU out?"

Meg didn't move, she refused to move but her little feet were shaking in her heels.

"Meg! MEG, RUN!" shouted Felix "Run before he-!"

"GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENE!"

A second voice took ahold of Gene's attention, the man looking to his right to see Kal waving towards him.

"Yeah. Yeah, over here!" the man cried out, sweating bullets.

"Rrrrgh, I'll get to you Kal!" Gene snapped "Just as soon as I-!"

*BING!*

Gene had turned to grab Meg but the woman darted off out of sight.

"Huh?"

"Too slow, oh NOOO!" shouted Kal "But you might have a chance to get me!"

Gene started gunning for his neighbor "And I W-!"

"YO, MEGA STUFF!"

Nel?

"Huh?!"

Nel began spinning on her toes, gesturing towards Gene "Aw, what's wrong? Mad because I won't let you near my fridge anymore?!"

"RRRRUGH! PRUNELLA!"

"Oy! Ya know better callin' her by that name, Genie-Pie!"

"Geeene!"

"Hey, Gene!"

"MAAAAYOR!"

One after another the Nicelanders began popping up all over the place around Gene, the man finding himself surrounded by the high pitched voices.

"What are those pie-munchers doin'? Calhoun asked as she managed to get back on her feet.

They knew that out of everyone in the game, they had the smallest chances of fighting Gene hand-to-hand but there was a reason for their actions.

"Urgh! So many of them!" the giant growled, feeling dizzy as he didn't know who to go to first "Will you stop!?"

"Get me first, Gene!" cried Lucy as she ran one way.

"No, me first!" called Don as he ran the other.

Gene reached for Don first but then Roy darted in the opposite direction and then Deanna rushed around him and then Pearl and then Carlos and then-!

"C-Can't concentrate!" Gene said sickly "Ungh, just-!"

"BOO!"

"NYAAAAUGH!"

A bright pink FLASH popped from behind a bush and caused the giant such a fright that he tripped on his own feet and fall HARD upon his rump, the back of his head slamming against the side of the main apartment building. Gene was stunned, slumping forward as all he could see her tiny, chubby people coming at him from all directions.

"Miss Mary?!" gasped Felix once he saw the woman rushing from the bush "Jamminay, why'd ya-!"

"Can you sedate him now?" the woman called back to the trio of heroes, making a quick and cautious glance towards her fiancé.

"Um, I don't know if I have that on me!" Calhoun called back.

"Well, hurry up and do something!" Mary scampered, feeling so many shades of awful for what she had just done "We need to-!"

An unearthly growl came from above as the Mayor began to come to.

"Y-You think that's funny guys?!"

"Wuh-oh…" gulped Nolan "Me thinks we're going to-!"

Before Nolan had a chance to answer he and his fellow Nicelanders found themselves wrangled up in the cloth from the outside awning much to the horror of those below him.

"GENE!" Mary screamed

"Gotcha now!" growled the Mayor as he held the trapped group "You thought it was so funny turning against me now, huh?!"

"Gene, let them down! PLEASE!" Mary begged "Don't get mad at them! _**I**_ -!"

"DROP 'EM, GENE!" Ralph shouted as he rushed up to the man and gave him a good slug in the face.

"UURGH!"

The makeshift bag sailed to the ground, the Nicelanders screaming but to their lucky pixels Calhoun and Felix swooped in just in time.

"Steady now!" Calhoun said as she and her husband rushed the group off to safety, the woman taking Mary by her arm along the way "Thanks for the lil distraction, but I think we can handle it now!"

"What was all of this about leavin' tha lil guys alone?!" Ralph growled as he gave Gene another punch "Now ya go after tha other Nicelanders?! What were ya gonna do with 'em?!"

"How about THIS?!"

With a raised hand, Gene SMACKED Ralph with such force that he FLEW through the lower level of the apartment, going from one to the other.

"Jeeze, how many hits can Gene give out?" Calhoun gasped, finally unraveling the knot from the fabric to set the Nicelanders free.

Glass crashed everywhere as Ralph finally landed with a thud on the ground, moaning as he waited for his senses to catch up with him.

"Y-Yeah. Candybug? Eat your heart out…"

*Plop*

Ralph looked down, noticing something gooey dripping from his head.

"Blueberries?"

He looked back at his path, seeing the Ralph-shaped hole cutting clear through the community kitchen and the fridge as well, resulting in the man being covered from head to toe in-

"PIES!"

Indeed.

"Well, better covered in pie than in GLASS." Ralph mumbled to himself unaware that someone was sneaking up behind him.

"RAAAALPH."

"DAH!"

The Wrecker jumped, Gene lurking his way over with his maddened grin "Eh-heh-heh-heh."

Ralph knew better, he KNEW nothing good was to come from this but the Mayor had made certain he corned the Wrecker, boxing him in between himself and the brick pile. Even as silly as he looked covered in pie drippings Ralph kept his guard up, fist up and ready to punch again.

"H-Heh, nice punch ya gave me there, Big Guy. I-I'll admit THAT much."

Gene just smiled.

Ralph rubbed his nose arrogantly "Ya done already?"

Gene puffed out a laugh as he glared at Ralph, slowly moving closer "'Member when ya asked if I was still hungry?"

Hungry?

Ralph was covered in pie.

Ralph LOOKED like pie.

PIE?

UH-OH.

The Wrecker feverishly began to wipe the pie off of himself, stepping back away from Gene "Oh-HO! Don't ya dare! DON'T YA EVEN THINK ABOUT IT-!"

"Haha! But you look so GOOD!"

"Gene! GEEEE-AAAUGH!"

Ralph found himself bound in Gene's clutches once more and without wasting a breath-!

"OORPMH!"

"AAAAAAUUURG-*!" Ralph's scream was cut off as he was shoved HEAD LONG into Gene's mouth, the Nicelanders teeth clamping down on his leg which still hung out.

"Oh, GOOD LORD!" cried Calhoun as she and the others lay witness to what was happening.

"I told ya, I TOLD YA!" Nel shouted "I TOLD all of ya he'd eat us one day but aw nah! Ya didn't believe me! Why didn't you believe me?!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAURGH!" Ralph screamed as he found himself trapped, trying to pull his leg free "Wait! WAIT! Why am I tryin' ta pull my leg in?!"

He let out another scream as he scrambled forward.

"Let me out! NOOOOW!"

"Urgh, yourf BITTER!" the Nicelander growled, poking Ralph's leg into his mouth but as he did so, the Wrecker's arms shot out as he gripped the air for freedom "BLURTH!"

Inside, Ralph was surrounded by a nightmare of sharp teeth and once he saw that no amount of kicking or punching was going to get him free-

"UUURRF! STOP FIGHTIN'!" Gene said as he continued to force his mouth down but Ralph managed to get a grip and prey the maw open, crying out.

"Jump, Ralph! JUMP!" Calhoun called up "Ya can take tha fall ya moron!"

"Is this what I get for threatenin' Billy?!" Ralph wept, still struggling against Gene as his arms and legs shook "Oh gamin' lords in heaven, ya know I wasn't gonna eat him! Ya know I wasn't gonna-!"

Gene snarled again as he used his tongue to trip Ralph back, the man losing his balance as things once again went dark.

"OH GOD! OH GOD OH GAAAAAAAAA-!"

*CHOMP!*

And with a final swallow, down Ralph went into the Nicelander's gullet.

And EVERYONE in the arcade let out a collective cry of horror.

From Street Fighter.

From House of the Dead.

From Sugar Rush.

"Sweet jeally-beans in a basket!" Snowanna cried out, the others still screaming "He actually ATE him!"

* * *

"Oh my goodness, oh my _**GOOODNEEEES!**_ " Mary shrieked, her hands going to the sides of her head "I-! I did _**NOT**_ just witness that!"

"*OOORP!*" Gene burped, wiping his mouth before putting his hands on his stomach in satisfaction "One down! A lot more to go!"

"Guuuys, he's lookin' at us like a mega nugget meal!" shouted Lucy, ducking in fear.

Calhoun grabbed Felix and tore off as fast as she could "Then make him run for his dinner, guys! SCRAM!"

"No complaints there."

"C'MERE ALL OF YOU!" roared Gene, no longer caring WHO he got as long as he got someone in his hands "This'll teach you to try to pull a move like that on me!"

"BWHOA!" Felix cried as he leapt out of the way in time "Aw, what do I do, what I do?!"

The repairman could only block out so much horror that was POSSIBLY happening to Ralph at the moment but how in the world was he going to get him out?

"I can't glitch through like Vanellope-!" the man thought to himself, trying to come up with a plan on the fly "Tha only thing I got is this stupid ever-lastin' Super form an'-!"

DUH.

Even if Gene could block…

There was still something he could do!

The entire yard was littered with debris, debris he could use for this plan!

"Yo, Gene!"

Gene turned his focus on the rainbow-flashing Hero, allowing a few of the Nicelanders to get away. With the giant's attention now on him Felix had but seconds to time everything.

"Yeah, yeah. This way."

The Mayor stomped closer and closer "What is it Felix?! Are you THAT impatient!?"

"N-Not as impatient as ya when it comes ta scarfin' down a meal, right?!"

He had to say something to top it, something to REALLY make Gene angry or at least angrier than he already was.

"R-Right?! J-J-jackenape!"

Roy peered up at Calhoun, the two of them hiding behind a tree.

"Is that the best he can do?"

"Ya know Felix. He's not tha type for swearin'."

" _Urgh, my mouth feels so dirty."_ Felix moaned but he returned his focus on Gene.

Maybe you'd like to join Ralph? After all, you had no problem ditching us when you wanted all that sweet praise!"

There was a pile of old mattress not too far from where the hero stood. He inched closer, closer-

Time it right, Felix! Time it right!

" _What is he doing?_ " whispered Pearl.

" _Um, some sort of highly thought out strategy?_ " Carlos replied.

Felix hopped one way and Gene followed. He went another way and Gene repeated the action.

"Can ya tell which me is ME?" Felix smiled arms out as his glitching reflections did the same "C'mon Gene. Ya wanna get us, don't cha?"

Gene was gunning down on the man, ready to catch him in his clutches but it was just as Felix had planned, it was EXACTLY what he wanted.

"Perfect angle, Genie!" Felix called up "Now get ready!"

Using his pie-charged speed, Felix REEVED himself up and threw himself into the pile of mattresses, the perfect combination of speed and bounce sent Felix SAILING upwards-!

"Wo-HOOOOO!"

RIGHT into the middle of Gene's massive stomach.

"BWOOOOOOUUUURRPH!"

Felix was certain he felt himself going nearly five feet into the wall of bulk but had punched Gene with enough force, enough weight-!

"Uurf- _ **OORP!**_ "

That he finally _**BURPED UP**_ Ralph, the man sailing towards the lawn just as Felix was ricocheted backed, both men landing next to each other.

"That….was DISGUSTING." Deanna said, the others nodding in agreement.

"Ralph, you're ALIVE!" Felix cheered brightly, not at all noticing the blank look his friend had, the Wrecker laying still on his back but that didn't keep him from hugging him, no matter how slimy it was "Oh! I thought I had seen tha last of ya!"

Ralph twitched, his eyes blinked off, his frown grew deeper.

" _I saw horrors….that no man should ever see."_

" _ **BLLLLAURGH!"**_

Ralph shot up, grabbing onto Felix in fear as the two men notice Gene standing some distance away, coughing up the remains of East Niceland.

"Brother?"

"Y-Yeah, Ralph?"

"I think you've REALLY pissed him off now. Yup, mmh-hmm, YUH!"

Indeed, for even as sick as he felt Gene's anger had hit a whole new level. He knew that people were watching and he could only imagine what they were thinking as they witnessed the Nicelander figuratively expelling his guts after such a hit.

He panted, looking down at the pile of glitch covered bricks and building material.

"F-Freakin-! _*Urp*_ Freakin' CHEATERS!"

"Whoa, how can ya call us cheaters?! Ya freakin' ATE ME!"

Felix held out a hand, pushing his friend back as he confronted the panting giant.

"O-Okay Gene…." Felix said, his tone soft but cautious "Th-that was tha last attack, ya hear?"

Gene continued to wheeze but he moved back slightly, giving Felix an angry look. The man's hand felt around the grass, trying to find ANYTHING he could grab onto.

"Do-Do-Don't even come near me!"

"Nuh-uh, freeze Mister! It already hurt enough that I had ta cannon-ball ya like that-!"

"I SAID DON'T COME NEAR ME!" Gene roared, gripping onto one of the thrown bulldozers and bringing it down upon the repairman.

"FELIX!" Calhoun shouted, watching the dust rise from the ground "DARN IT! I knew he couldn't be trusted that soon!"

Luckily for both Felix and Ralph, the effects of the Super Pier were still on and the empowered repairman was able to jump out of the way in time! He was still sailing through the air as he caught glimpse of Gene, the giant looking none too pleased when he saw that he had missed.

"I told you-!"

Felix have Gene a triple hit!

"Tha choice of yours, Sir!"

There was a triple kick!

"I just wanna help ya! I don't wanna fight anymore! But if ya wanna end this tha hard way-!"

 _ ***DOM-DOM-DOM!***_

The repairman suddenly felt the energy leave his body, the golden color leeching from his hair.

"Oh NO!" he gasped, his body falling to the ground, the power up finally over "No! NO! Please just a lil longer! Just a lil more-!"

Gene cackled evilly and with a new opportunity opened, he SMACKED Felix into the grass!

"Felix!" Calhoun cried out as she rushed towards her husband grabbing him just as Gene smashed his hands down.

"Oh-!"

"Hang on, Honey-Glows." The Marine grunted as she continued gunning forward, the woman wishing there were better places to hide but with her husband unable to go anywhere she had little to no choice.

"Tammy, just LEAVE!" Felix cried out "Ya can still get out!"

"An' leave ya?! No way! I'm stickin' this ta tha end boy an' there's no way ya can-!"

A massive bolder crashed behind the two, Calhoun dropping her husband as both rolled back in opposite directions.

" _Unnngh…."_

His body aching Felix managed to sit up only to see his wife laying some distance away.

"Tammy!"

" _F-Felix?"_

"Tammy, MOVE!"

Calhoun glanced forward to see the figure of her panicked husband but then a shadow fell.

"….No."

"TAMERA!"

The Marine knew she couldn't jump up in time, she knew that she was trapped.

She braced, braced for the inevitable.

"CALHOUN! WATCH-!"

The woman felt herself hit with a large shove, her body flying out of the way just as Gene's fist PLOWED into the ground.

*BOOM!*

Calhoun opened her eyes, noticing Ralph's arm showing out from under Gene's fist but unlike previous times it showed no signs of fighting back.

"WRECK-IT!"

Gene raised his fist, Ralph laying hurt and broken in the deep crater. The man could only let out a few painful notes, his hands and feet twitching.

Never in his life had he taken a blow so hard, his entire body crushed.

But above him stood Gene, the Nicelander leering down at him with a maddened smile, pupils down to pin-points and a cruel cackle in his voice.

"How's that feel, Ralph?! _**HOW DOES IT FEEL?!**_ "

 _ ***WHAM!***_

Another massive punch!

"THINK YA GOT IT NOW!?"

The Nicelander continued to throttle Ralph, each punch more painful than the next and giving the wrecker little time to move or BREATHE!

"Gene, stop! STOP!" cried Mary in horror to what she was witnessing _**"STOP BEFORE YOU KILL HIM!"**_

"He'll be fine, Mary!" the man cackled, driving his fist back onto the defenseless man "You'll know he'll be just fine!"

 _ ***WHAM!***_

" _G-Gene…"_ Ralph gasped, his fingers weakly reaching out towards the maddened Nicelander " _Y-You have to-_ "

 _ ***WHAM!***_

" _He'll come back…"_ Gene snarled " _He'll come back!_ _ **AND THEN I CAN BEAT HIM SOME MORE!"**_

"AURGH! That's IT!" roared Calhoun, dashing off towards the apartments "Mouse an' Vanellope have had enough time! We can't keep going on like this!"

Mary and the others watched as the marine took off but the Nicelander in pink began to follow suit, ting to keep up as best she could.

"Yougn landy?! YOUNG LADY?! Where are you going?!"

"This ends _**NOW!**_ "

Realizing that Calhoun was heading towards the apartments rather than going towards Ralph, Mary soon figured out what the Marine was planning on doing.

She was heading for the penthouse.

" _No…"_ Mary said, her voice empty "No! No, you promised you wouldn't reset him! You PROMISED!"

Calhoun kicked in the door and began to rush up the stairs "Mary, stay back! You can't-!"

"No, just-!"

"I SAID STAY-!"

*G-G-GLITCH!*

Whether she knew what she was doing or not, Mary jumped forward with a glitch, landing upon Calhoun as they both tumbled into the apartment building.

"Young lady, I said NO!"

"Mary, let go me!" the woman fought "I-I know why ya don't want this ta happen! I know he means a lot but look at what he's doin'! He's CRAZY! He's a MONSTER!"

"So you agree with it?!" Mary cried "You thought that Gene was a monster all this time too?!"

"N-No! I never thought that!" Calhoun panted as she stood up, holding the glitching woman in her hands. The look on her face was tearing her up, the fury and heart-break rolling down the Nicelander's cheeks in the form of tears.

"Mary, we can't wait any longer."

"I thought-" Mary choked, her head going down "I thought-!"

 _ ***BOOM!***_

Another punch hit the ground, the apartment starting to come down around the two. The ceiling started to crumble, the walls caving in.

"Tamera!" Mary gasped "WATCH OU-!"

*G-GLITCH!*

"Whoa!"

Again, Calhoun was glitched out of place before the ceiling came down upon her but as she looked to check on the Nicelander.

"Miss Mary!"

The Nicelander looked worn, tired, her body glitching badly.

She wasn't used to this, her code could not handle the corruption.

"Ma'am!" the Marine breathed out in worry, tucking the woman in her arms.

Despite her promise, despite knowing the terrible outcome of it all Calhoun knew what she had to do.

She had to reset the Mayor.

" _D-Don't….Please-!"_

The stairs were covered with debris, a massive hole leading to the upper stories of the building.

Calhoun reached for her utility belt, pulling out her grappling hook. She shot the device in the air, taking bother herself and Mary upwards.

Upwards towards the penthouse.

Towards the code room.

* * *

"GEEEEEENE!" shouted Felix "GEEEEEEEENE!"

The Repairman got no reply, looking over every which way to get a view of Ralph but the man was so deep in the ground he couldn't see him. The man in blue scuttled on his feet, trying to figure out what to do now that Ralph was out of commission and his wife was gone.

"Ung, what to do? What to-?!"

Punch after punch Gene continued to throttle Ralph, not even caring if the man were dead or not. He just NEEDED to get all this anger out!

"Have anything ELSE you wanna say?" the man cackled, feeling exhausted as he gave one more punch, any cries from Ralph unheard. And then…

He stopped.

Still breathing hard Gene moved his hand out of the way, revealing that Ralph was still there but he was unresponsive, his eyes shut and his limbs still. The mayor looked down upon the tiny creature, his finger poking him like a curious child.

No movements.

Was it finally over?

The Mayor attempted to laugh again but he coughed hoarsely, feeling sickness coming over him _"Y-Yeah. N-Not so fun bein' the lil guy…."_

After so many years, after so many long and painful years, Gene felt as if he had finally gotten it. Gotten the revenge that he had desired for so long.

But…

*GLITCH!*

"UNGH!"

The man fell to his knees, clutching his head and shaking it.

Something was wrong.

 ***GLITCH!***

Where was the anger going?

" _W-What did I-?!"_

Didn't he want revenge?

He looked down, eyes going to Ralph once more.

Had he done that?

"R-Ralph?!"

 _ ***GLITCH!***_

This wasn't right! Nothing was making sense!

 _ ***GLITCH!***_

HE didn't mean to do this! He didn't WANT to do this! He-!

 _ ***GLITCH!***_

"Uuungh! Make it stop!" gene wailed "MAKE IT STOP!"

"Gene?!"

 _ ***GLITCH!***_

The Mayor turned back, Felix standing before him angrily, a splintered umbrella stand in his hands. Despite looking tough enough, the Mayor could see Felix shaking in fear at the sight of him.

"G-got your attention?" Felix gulped "GOOD!"

Gene growled "You haven't figured it out yet?"

"My head is as hard as Ralph's, sir."

"That sounds nice." Gene loomed over towards the smaller man "That means it will be just as fun to smash you-!"

BINGO.

Felix saw his opening as Gene made a grab for him, the repairman taking a deep breath and STABBING the sharp end of the pole right into Gene's hand.

" _ **NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAURGH!"**_

Gene cried out in pain, retreating his hand and jumping back as Felix rolled out of the way.

"NOW!"

Too much in pain from the stabbing, Gene didn't notice the little Nicelanders running as fast as they could towards the crater, their hands reaching for Ralph….

"AN' UP!"

And CARRYING him away from the Mayor.

"Hurry, HURRY!" said Lucy, holding tight onto Ralph's arm "He's still much too close for comfort!"

" _Uhhn, guys?"_

The Nicelanders hurried to the back of the building, placing Ralph down as gently as they could and to their great delight, the man was alive!

"Oh, thank the PROGRAMMERS!" panted Meg, smiling with a few tears in her eyes as she hugged Ralph around his neck "You're alive, you're ALIVE!"

"Ungh, I guess that's a GOOD thing?"

" _ **WHERE ARE YOU?!"**_

Everyone shook and ducked as Gene got back on his feet, growling in anger once he saw that there wasn't a trace of his neighbors to be found. Ralph grabbed ahold of the Nicelanders, pulling them back as best he could from the man's eyes but even he knew it wouldn't be long before the giant would find them and hurt them.

He couldn't let that happen.

"Guys, when I let ya go, I want ya ta go back into the woods and don't come out till all of this is over, ya hear me?!"

"But…but what about YOU!?" asked Lucy "We just can-t!"

"Don't worry about me!" the Wrecker ordered "Just get to safety! NOW!"

"W-wait!" shouted Roy "Is that Felix?!"

Ralph turned, seeing Felix dashing off as fast as he could towards the other entrance of the apartments, moving out just fast enough to evade the eyes of Gene.

"What in tha arcade is he doin'-?!"

Felix shoot up the stairs, remembering that his wife and Mary had gone in earlier but even with the time that had passed, neither of them had come out. The man growled in anger, knowing all too well the ONLY reason why Calhoun would make such a move.

"Please, don't be too late, please don't be too-!"

It was quite the hop, skip, and jump through the blocked staircase but he made it, finally arriving at the penthouse doors. He kicked them in, watching in awe as Mary tried with all her might to pull Calhoun away from the code room, tears streaming down her eyes.

"Miss Mary, please! Tha more ya fight, tha worse off you'll become as well!"

Mary was glitching worse than before, falling to her hands as she struggled to breathe.

" _B-But if you erase Gene-!"_

Calhoun didn't want to do it, she knew the outcome of it but in order to save the game, in order to save everyone she cared for…

"M-Ma'am, please forgive me!"

"Tammy, don't do it!"

Calhoun looked over, stunned to see her husband running towards her "Felix?!"

The man rushed in and TACKLED his wife to the ground, rushing over to the code panel and blocking it with his body.

"No! I won't allow this!"

"But the game-! Ralph-! This whole place is gonna go up if-!"

"An' what about tha warnin' Mouse gave us!" the repairman said "If ya go in there while there's a glitch?! You'll be VAPORIZED!"

Calhoun looked back and forth between the code room doors and her husband, options running out.

She was used to dealing with dangerous situations, she was used to running on the edge but everything was stacked against her. There were no options left, no way out!

"Then what can we do?" the woman asked, not realizing that the room was growing darker "WHAT CAN WE-!"

 _ **KA-BOOOOM!**_

A building shaking EXPLOSION rocked the entire area, Mary crying out in terror as Gene's MASSIVE hand punched the windows and reached in to the penthouse.

" _ **OH MY GOD!**_ "

The entire room shook as Gene threw his hand about, the three inside trying to move out of the way before they were smashed.

"Get back, get back!" Calhoun cried but she fell over as the couch was shoved near her.

"Tamer-AAAH!"

Before Mary could take a step she was knocked out, one of the tables toppling over her. Felix saw both women on the floor, rushing over to help them but in his panic he did not see the trouble he had opened himself up for.

"D-Don't move! DON'T-AUUURGH!"

"FELIX!"

Gene's hand came down upon the repairman, gripping him tightly as he began to pull away, Calhoun screamed in horror as she watched her husband being taken away from her.

"No! Not again, NOT AGAIN!"

"U-URGH! TAMERA!" Felix shouted, reaching out his free arm towards his wife. The two reached out, Calhoun trying to grab her husband's hand but-!

"F-FELIX!"

Fingertips touched but in one heartbeat they were ripped away from each other, Felix look on in horror as he was pulled further and further away from his beloved!

That was it.

Gene had crossed the line.

"That is IT!" Calhoun roared as she jumped over the rubble and hit the side of one of the hidden panel walls, revealing many more Hero's Duty guns ready for action. Not a beat was wasted as the Marine chose the biggest gun in her arsenal, picking Mary up over her shoulder and rushing back down the stairs.

"Gene wants to play Donkey Kong, does he-?!"

Felix was beside himself in complete terror as he was pulled from the penthouse, Gene's grip around him so hard that he could not free his arms, his legs making feeble kicks as he was held dizzying heights above the ground.

"Oh no, oh no no no no!"

"TRAITOR!"

Felix screamed again as he looked up at Gene, the Nicelander having climbed his way up to the penthouse.

"I knew you were a _**TRAITOOOOOR!**_ "

"Gene, just listen to me-!"

Gene growled as he pulled himself up, finally making his way to the very top of the building, landing on Ralph's perch.

"I am done listening! I am DONE cowering to your rules!"

By now no one in the arcade could look away. It didn't matter where you were, someone had a view of the battle going on and with the way things had turned it was becoming terribly clear that Gene had finally pushed everyone to his mercy.

The wind blew through Felix hair as he looked down, a gust blowing his hat off and carrying it down to the ground.

This could not be happening.

This was IMPOSSIBLE.

"How could you do this to me?" Gene said in a low voice, his pressure around Felix increasing "How could you turn on me like that?! I thought I was your friend!"

"Y-Ya ARE my friend, Gene! Ya are!"

" _ **THEN WHY WOULD YA DID YA STAB ME?! WHY DID YA FIGHT ME?!"**_

"Gene, please! Ya hafta believe me! We were only tryin' ta help ya! I never wanted things ta go this far!"

"And yet you ran to the code room! I'm not stupid! I know you wanted to erase me! You wanted me DELETE like everyone here!"

Felix felt the air being squeezed out of him, his bones creaking painful "Gene! I-I can't breathe! STOP!"

Down below, Calhoun finally made her way back to the lawn, her gun and Mary still in her clutches. Ralph and the other Nicelanders surrounded the woman but their hope faded when they saw Mary unconscious in her arms.

"Sarge, what happened?! How did Mary-?!"

Calhoun said not a word as she shoved the Nicelander in the Wrecker's arm, setting her gun up and aiming right at Gene.

"GENE! PUT HIM DOWN!"

Gene looked down, seeing the tiny form of Calhoun looking up at him but at the moment that was ALL he could see.

That and her GUN.

His mood darkened, the sight of the weapon only proving his point in his mind.

"You think you're so strong with that gun, Sargent!" Gene called down, holding Felix over the edge of the building in a threatening manner "Is that all you can do?! Shoot, shoot, shoot! Can't come up here and fight me hand to hand!"

"I ain't got time ta play games with ya, Nicelander Gene!" Calhoun threatened, aiming the gun as it charged "Ya have till tha count of FIVE ta drop Felix or-!"

"OR WHAT?! You're gonna lock me up?! I've already been dragged back and forth through thsis arcade for thirty years! What more can you do to make it worse!"

"Gene, stop this!" Ralph called up, holding Mary in his arms "How many times do we gotta tell ya?! We never wanted ta hurt ya!"

" _ **YOU CALLED ME A MONSTER!"**_

"Gene, the only person who thinks you're a monster is _**YOU!"**_ Ralph panted.

"R-Ralph's right!" Felix gasped, his chest aching "Think about what you're doin'! Think about Mary! Think about anythin' but THIS!"

Gene shook Felix violently "You turned your back on me, Felix! You turned you back on me and you just want me to ignore it!? IGNORE IT LIKE EVERYTHING ELSE THAT'S BEEN DONE TO US?!"

"ONE!"

"Sarge, no!"

Gene applied more pressure around Felix, the man crying out.

"AUUUURGH!"

"TWO!"

"S-So that's how it is now, isn't it?" the Mayor managed to say, the strength leaving his voice "N-Now I know what side you're on…"

"I-I haven't picked ANY sides, Gene!" gasped Felix "I-I only tried to-!"

"THREE!"

The Nicelander roughly took Felix by one arm and then the other, pulling him either way slowly.

"AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURGH!"

"You can't choose WHAT side you're on?!" Gene growled, pulling even hard "Fine! After this, there will be plenty of you to cover EVERYTHING!"

" _ **FIVE!"**_

BAM.

That's all that was heard in that moment.

Just a loud, ear piercing explosion as the heated barrel of Calhoun's gun went off, a massive ball of light firing from the weapon and sailing towards Gene. Ralph could do nothing look on helplessly, unable to move as they watched the blast head right towards Felix and Gene.

The Mayor was far too busy thinking about pulling Gene apart to see the light but once it was just a hair away from him-

*BOOOM!*

" _ **AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURGH!"**_

The man cried out as a great EXPLISION collided with his body, the blast hitting him RIGHT in his chest. He threw his hands up, Felix tumbling from his hold only to land with a hard thud a foot away from the edge of the building but things were not over. Things had not settled.

"Gene?!"

The Nicelander's words were cut off as he swayed backwards, his feet leaving the edge as he sailed down, down, down, all the way down-

"EVERYONE COVER!"

 _ **KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

All the way down to the ground below.

The entire arcade shook as Gene hit the ground, the game glitching as the earth pitted around him. Ralph grabbed Calhoun and held her down, protecting her from the tremor as it broke windows, cracked bricks, and even knocked a trees out of the ground.

Dust arose.

And then silence.

There was no sound.

No breathing.

Just silence.

Up above the building finally settled, the low moan of the foundation fading away as Felix took his first looks over, seeing Gene laying unresponsive on the ground. His eyes widened, fingers gripping the side of the ledge; this could not be happening.

" _Tammy…what did ya do?!"_

Judging by the smoking hole coming from Gene's chest, she had got him with her best shot.

Even she could not believe what she had done, getting up on uneasy legs as she saw the massive form before her. Only moments before she was certain she was ready to take him out but as he lay there before her, eyes closed, body still it hit her what she had just done.

She had shot a Nicelander.

This was not one of her bugs or a virus.

She had shot a NICELANDER.

She gulped, dropping the gun at her feet as she froze in place, her own actions startling her.

" _C-Cripes!"_

"Is….is he alive?" Ralph asked. Calhoun could only shake her head. The man may have been in once piece but there was no sign of life; not a heartbeat, not a movement.

Had she actually done it?

Was he-?

Felix ran as fast as he could down the stairs and onto the lawn, gasping once he saw Gene, the sheer size of him becoming all the more apparent.

"No…Ya didn't kill him, did ya?!"

"H-Honey, I don't know! I don't know!"

The others gathered around their fallen leader, cautious but curious. They had to know if he were still alive, if he were still there.

 _Ba-bump…._

Did his chest move?

 _Ba-Bump._

 _Gene?_

 _Is he okay?!_

 _Can he hear us?_

 _Why did you shoot him, Tammy?!_

 _It was the only thing I could do!_

 _What are we going to do?!_

 _Do you think he'll ever wake up?!_

So many voices, so many cries, so many-!

"AH!"

There was a glitch and Gene awoke with a start, his heart racing and his vision becoming clear. His body felt heavy and at firs he feared he would not be able to move it but sensation returned, his muscles could once again function. The others jumped back, his hands moving around dangerously.

"Gene!"

The Nicelander coughed loudly, feeling his airways blocked with smoke, tasting blood in his mouth.

He was alive.

"W-what-?! Wh-what happened?!"

Ralph and the others took notice in the man's voice, his eyes. Both had shifted, his eyes returning to their normal blue color and his voice, while still VERY deep, sounded more like himself. He forced himself into a sitting position, trying to get a good view of everything.

"R-Ralph?! Felix?! Mary?!" he cried out "M-Mary where are you!? Where-!?"

A terrible, immense pain shot through the man, his chest feeling as if someone had shot at it. He looked down, the remains of the blast evident and while it had not gone too deep into his body it left a horrible wound, the pain rushing through him.

"H-how-? How did this happen?! What-?!"

He then looked, realizing that his body looked quite different than what he was familiar with. He cried out, his hand held out before him.

" _Wh-?! What happened to me?! Why do I look like this?! Why do I look like a MONSTER?!"_

Monster?

His eyes shot open, suddenly remembering what had happen.

EVERYTHING came flooding back in that moment.

The way he had attacked the crowd, the way he had gone after the others when they had tried to calm him down.

He remembered fighting Calhoun.

He remembered fighting the Nicelanders.

He remembered fighting RALPH.

He looked to his side, feeling a sense of relief coming over him as she saw that Ralph was indeed still standing but who was that in his hands?

" _M-Mary?"_

The man's eyes went down to the crowd, seeing Ralph staggering amongst the Nicelanders with Mary in his arms.

She didn't move, not even once, so many marks of the battle all over her little body.

Had he done that to her?

Had he hurt in such a way?

No.

But…but she wasn't in the crowd, he was certain of it! When he climbed the building he didn't see her with the other Nicelanders so that must have meant-!

That must have meant….

She was in the apartments.

When he attacked the apartments, she was with Felix and Calhoun.

She was in there when he attacked.

He…HE was the one who hurt her.

She was hurt because of HIM.

It was never supposed to happen like this. Mary wasn't supposed to get hurt! Gene only wanted to protect her! He only wanted to help her!

But as she lay in Ralph's arms the truth was far too great to ignore.

She was hurt.

And it was _**HIS**_ fault.

"Oh god…." The man said, his voice starting to break "Oh, GOD what have I done?!"

"Gene?"

Ralph stepped forward, hoping to calm the man down.

"It's okay, Big Guy. It's okay."

"N-No!" Gene stammered "L-Look at this! Look at everything that I've done!"

"Y-Yes, but you're back now!" Ralph pleaded "Stay right here, please! We can help you if-!"

"Don't-! Don't look at me!" Gene croaked, covering his face as he slid back "Don't look at me!"

"Sir!"

Gene continued to back away from the characters below, almost as if he were more scared of THEM than they were of him.

"Stop staring!" the Mayor wept "Oh lord-! Just-!"

"Mr. Mayor, stop!" Calhoun said, waving her arms to get his attention "I-I'm sorry I acted out like that so there's no need to-!"

Gene clumsily got to his feet, trying to hide his massive frame but as large as he had become it was impossible.

"I've done too much, I've done too much!" the man cried "I hurt her… _ **I HURT HER!**_ "

Gene glitched in fear, looking down upon the others. He had hurt them so much so what was the point of returning? He couldn't face them, not after what he had done. He had let his game down, he had let his LOVE down.

After everything that had happened, he didn't want to be seen by anyone.

Not even Mary.

" _Mmmm…."_

Everyone looked down, noticing that Mary was coming to.

" _H-Honey?"_

She could see the man's figure, she could see him backing away.

" _H-Honey, what's wrong?"_

She was alive!

But…

No, no it still wasn't right! He couldn't face her!

Gene looked down at the woman in pain, tears falling from his eyes the more he thought about how much he had destroyed her world, how he had caused so much pain to her.

Even in all the years that the two had been together, NOTHING could match up this catastrophe. All the run-ins, all the insults and the fights; they were NOTHING compared to the way Gene had hurt her.

Or how he FELT he had hurt her.

Mary realized how worried Gene looked but she was still too dizzy to stand on her own. She reached for him, her tiny hand wanting nothing more than to touch his own, to comfort him.

"H-Honey, it-it's alright."

He couldn't say anything.

The only thing he could was run.

And that's exactly what he did.

Gene took off as fast as his legs could carry him, not carrying if he was injured in so many places.

"Gene, come back!" shouted Felix, his hands cupped over his mouth as he called to his friend but his heavy footsteps faded, the Mayor disappearing into the deep woods.

"Honey! Come back!" Mary called as she fumbled her way from Ralph's hold, trying to run to the forest "No! Please come back to me, honey! Come ba-!"

 _ ***GLITCH!***_

She cried out in pain, falling to her knees much as the others did. Soon, Calhoun was the only one left standing, Ralph, Felix and the other Nicelanders keeled over in pain around her. She had never seen such a reacting in her life, quickly running over to her small husband and picking him up in her arms.

"Hang in there with me, soilder! I know ya don't wanna quit!"

Felix clutched himself in pain, breathing heavy and shaking with every glitch that hit him. Despite what he was feeling, seeing his wife so distraught and worried was much more painful than any glitch. He quickly reached out and took her hand, holding it as tightly as he could.

"I-I-I-I-I'm n-n-n-n-101011010-101010-1111-01-!"

It was only getting worse, each passing second sending the game ever closer to its inevitable meltdown. Calhoun was powerless to help, the game glitching all around her and the characters below her unable to escape.

But she couldn't leave their sides, not when they needed her.

"C'mon Mouse, Nelly! Where are ya?!"

Further into the woods, Gene continued to push himself to run. He just had to get away from the others, he couldn't let them catch him! But the glitching…

The glitching was just so terrible, it was just a struggle to take a step. The man was left to drag himself the rest of the way, his heavy body pulling on the forest floor as he finally found his way back to the clearing where he had first retreated.

The trees and sky above flashed and glitched, the horrid sound of screeching and screaming code all around but Gene fought through it, the sounds and memories swirling in his mind, dragging him further into madness.

"Oh god!" the man cried, flipping himself on his side, finding not an ounce of strength left in his body "Stop, stop, stop PLEASE! I just want it to end! I WANT IT TO END!"

He continued to cry, the images of his former friends and neighbors running and suffering became of him flashing through his eyes.

Everyone was right.

He was a monster.

And like the monster he was, he was going to drag everyone into a miserable end once the memory of the game finally burned from within.

He thought of everyone, each and every one of the Nicelanders, the years they had spent together, everything they had done.

He thought of Mary.

Her smile, her voice, her kisses, her hugs.

Her love.

If there was anything the man needed at the moment, it was her love. Her tenacity. Thought it all, she had remained by his side but what was the point of it all? Gene had done absolutely nothing to protect her or even help her.

He had just made things WORSE for her.

"Please…" he begged "If it means getting deleted, please let her be alright! PLEASE!"

The man placed his left hand to his face, trying to block the light from his eyes but then he felt it.

A bit of cold.

He opened an eye wearily, seeing his engagement ring still wrapped around his finger. It seemed that thought it all, the strip of metal was the only thing that had not received a mark on it but realizing that only made Gene feel worse. He groaned in pain, more tears coming from his eyes as his clutched his hand, so many painful thoughts and images coming to his mind.

He couldn't do it.

He couldn't go on.

It wasn't fair to everyone in the arcade and it ESEPCAILLY wasn't fair toward Mary.

"I-I'm sorry, honey." the man choked, sniffing sadly "From the bottom of my heart, I am sorry…"

He glitched again, feeling as if his body were starting to separate from the planes of the game. Without hesitation, Gene took hold of the ring with his finger and unlike the previous times…

He removed it.


	36. Chapter 36- Desperately Seeking Sweets

Chapter Thirty Six- Desperately Seeking Sweets

The moment that Ralph had thrown Mouse and Vanellope into the station, the Cadet wasted not a second. There was a battle going on and even if she were not in the heart of it, she still had a duty!

A BIG duty!

So after removing her breast plate from Zangief's face, only to step on it a second later, the marine tore off for Sugar Rush with one Vanellope Von Schweetz dangling helplessly from her hands.

"YAUGH-YAUGH-YAUGH-YAAAAAAAAAAUGH!" the girl screamed "I can run, Mousey! Put me down before my arm snaps like a cookie!"

"NO TIME FOR THAT! I GOTS TA FIND THOSE KIDS?!"

WHAT kids?

The Cadet didn't even watch out for pedestrians, barreling down the village circles and leaving those who were hapless enough to be in her way STOMPED, flat on their backs.

"You're doin' more wreckin' that Ralph!" Vanellope moaned "Mouse, who are ya lookin' for?!"

"EATIN' KID! SCIENCE LAD!"

"Ya mean….Candlehead and Swizzle?"

"Yeah, whoever!"

Not wanting to receive the inevitable popped-arm-out-of-socket, Vanellope wisely glitched her way out of Mouse's hand, only to appear on her head.

"I'm sure if ya'd stop steamrollin' tha villagers, we'd be able ta-!"

"VANELLOPE!"

The girl glitched to the ground in surprise, seeing the other racers dashing towards her with Taffyta leading the way.

"You! You got out!" the strawberry racer said in shock.

"BWOOF!"

Taffyta threw herself on Vanellope, hugging her tight "We've been watching the whole thing! And-! And when Mayor Gene THREEEW the building?! We didn't know if you were smashed or not!"

"Nah, ol' Mayor Blueberry didn't put a MARK on me!" the girl said, covered in LOTS of marks "But right now, we need C-Butt an' Swizz! Has anyone seen 'em!"

"Wait, I'm right here!"

Mouse's eyes shot towards the boy in the thick of the candy racer crowd.

 _She had found her prey._

"I dunno where Candles is." Swizz said "But I don't think she's that far-BLLLURGH!"

"BLURTH!"

And with that, Mouse grabbed both Swizzle and Vanellope and ran off again.

The racers could only watch as the armor clad woman stormed through the game, more candy people crying out as they were rolled over.

"….Um….ya think she wanted a tour of the castle?" Rancis gulped.

* * *

"WHERE'S CANDLE GIRL?! WHERE'S CANDLE GIRL?!"

Vanellope was certain that every last bit of candy had been shaken off of her "If ya let us on tha ground, we may be able ta-!"

"THERE SHE IS!" said Swizzle as he pointed towards the Candle Wick Café.

"What-? What is she doin' there?"

The three ran in, Candlehead busy at the counter with a load of cakes and-!

"POWER UPS!" Mouse cried in jubilation, brightness seen through the lenses of her goggles.

"C-Butt, just what we need!" Vanellope smiled as she hopped over to the counter but the cake-themed racer didn't say anything.

In fact, she looked so gloomy and sad.

"C-Butt?" Vanellope waved her hand in front of the girl's face "Who-Hooo, ya there?"

"Do ya think he'll like this?"

"Like what?"

Candlehead broke apart another power-up.

SWEET SUGAR STARS!

And in a flash the cake she had was covered in twinkling sugar stars, the three transfixed by the sight but only for a moment.

"I saw what Giant Mister Mayor Nicelander Gene was doin'…." The girl whimpered as she held the cake in her hands "Do ya think this cake will make him happy again?"

" _ **AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURGH!"**_

Mouse rushed to the door of the café, candy people running everywhere.

"Miss Hero's Duty Cadet Mouse?" blinked Candlehead "What's goin' on?"

The woman climbed up the ladder on the side of the building, getting high enugh to see through the sky box of the game and witness-

"Holy-"

Gene swallowing Ralph whole.

"Sweet jelly-beans in a basket!" the woman heard Snowanna call from the grandstands "He actually _**ATE**_ him!"

"Mouse? Mouse?"

The woman looked down, seeing the kids staring up at her in worry.

"Mouse, what happened?!" asked Vanellope.

Mouse looked back at the screen.

Then back at the racers.

She slowly climbed down, stands stiff and what little of her face that could be seen blank.

"Cadet Mouse?" asked Swizz.

The woman placed her hands upon the backs of the three and quietly pushed them into the café. She shut the door, closed the blinds, and made certain that not another soul was around them.

"… _..we need to get to work."_

"Okay, C-Butt! We need a complete list of your power-up inventory!" Vanellope said as she shook Candlehead before turning towards Swizz "SWIZZLE!"

"Yeah?"

"…..I have NO idea what Mouse wants with ya!"

"Here." The Cadet said as she shoved a massive tool box in Swizzle's hand "You're gonna need this."

"Why?"

"Because your gonna be my second pair'a hands." The woman began as she set up her equipment throughout the café "Eatin' girl!"

"Yes?" Candlehead nodded, Vanellope surprised that she answered to such a term.

"Imma need one of your most powerful power-ups!" the woman said "Somethin' that clears away any damage or-!"

"ON IT!" Candlehead hopped to as she saluted the woman, rushing upstairs.

"That's a long list you're askin' for." Vanellope meeped "An' I know Candlehead does have a storage lot, there's a lotta things even she doesn't have."

"Well, right now we gotta work with what we have." The woman said, looking over and seeing a few power ups beside her "Which ones are these?"

"Uh, Sweet Boost." The vanilla racer said "They give ya a ten point pick up on your-!"

"Here." Mouse said as she opened the power-ups but doing so in a way to expose the inner working code rather than activating them. She then handed the orb to Swizz "I need ya ta cut the connecting wires from port A and the one from port C."

"Easy as puddin' pie." The boy said as he went about it.

"How about one FIVE of 'em?"

The boy smirked, cracking his knuckles "My pleasure."

"Uh, Mouse?" Vanellope said as she looked about the two.

"Those will serve as the base." The woman said as she typed upon her com "We need enough power to-!"

*KA-CRAAASH!*

The three screamed as a figure CRASHED through the ceiling only to land on the table, a faint rainbow glowing seen through the dust.

"C-Candlehead?!"

The girl sat on the table but she was not at all phased. In fact, if there were anything that bothered her it was how much dirt and dust had coated her. She got back on her feet and shook herself quickly.

"BRRRRRRRR!"

"Uh, C-Butt?"

"Is this what ya needed, Miss Hero's Duty Cadet Mouse?" the ditzy racer said as she handed Mouse her haul. The Marine took it and scanned, hoping to find what she was looking for.

"No, no, no, no-! Oh, it's not here!"

"Which power-up are ya lookin' for?"

"I need that…tha Sweet Heal thing!" Mouse said "It's tha HEART of this whole thing an' without it we can't-!"

"Oh, Sweet Heal?" Candlehead chirped, completely forgetting the dire situation she was taking part in "I know where-!"

"A Sweet Heal?" Vanellope gasped "Why didn't ya tell me before ya came here?!"

"Why?"

"Those things are tha RAREST of tha RARE Sweets!" Vanellope said "They only pop up on that track when a game is active! An' in tha field!? Do ya think I would have been in tha mud-pit I was if I had found any sweet heals when-?!"

"What Nelly is tryin' ta say…." Swizz cut in "Is that if ya wanted a Sweet Heal, we have ta go ta tha code room an' bring 'em up from the inventory. That's tha only way we can cut the search."

"Urgh! That's gonna cut us a lotta time-!" the Marine growled as she slapped her forhead "But okay! Go ta tha castle kid an-!"

"Swizz is tha one who knows how ta manipulate tha codin' count!" said Vanellope "After Turbo messed up my system, I'm still havin' trouble-!"

"But I need 'em here!" the woman responded "He has ta help me with-!"

"OOOOOOOH!"

Everyone looked at Candlehead, the girl skipping on the floor as she clapped her hands in glee.

"Candles?"

"Ya wanted a Sweet Heal?" the girl beamed "Then why didn't ya ask?"

Vanellope felt her fingers starting to twitch, as if she already KNEW what was about to appear before her but she still could not believe it.

Her smile still going strong Candlehead reached under her hat and pulled out not one, not two, not even THREE but FOUR SWEET HEALS from her person, the large golden orbs glowing brightly, a heavenly choir singing…

"Uh, guys?"

Which turned out to be the collective voices of the other three before her, their hands clutched together as they looked at the sight with massive, glittering eyes.

"Wow, I made a LOT of people happy today!"

"Where did ya get these?!" Vanellope said as she broke out of her trance, Mouse and Swizz still in awe.

"Oh, I always carry around a few Sweet Heals!" Candlehead giggled "Just n'case of emergencies."

The girl removed her hat, revealing a collection of other things balanced perfectly atop her mint-chip head.

Vanellope wasn't sure whether to be impressed or unnerved.

" _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH-!"**_

"Guys!" the vanilla racer shouted as she bopped Mouse and Swizz on their heads "We still need ta heal Gene!"

"Oh, right!" the Cadet coughed as she went back to work "Ya got those small ones ready, kid?"

"All done!" said Swizz, sounding proud of himself.

"Right. Now I'm gonna need four licorice vines!"

"On it!" Candlehead said as she went to her inventory and brought back a jar of vines, but the Cadet did not smile.

"No, no! I need red! They're compents have what I need!"

Candlehead whimpered, her lip quivering.

" _Ah darn it…"_

"S-Sorry, Miss Hero's Duty Cadet Mouse." Sniffled the racer "I'm waitin' for tha delivery guy ta come by an-"

"Wait!" said Vanellope as she undid the tie in her hair "Use mine!"

Mouse was shocked, the girl handing over her precious licorice hair band over.

"Are…are ya sure?"

"Yes!" the girl said, excitement and determination clear in her eyes "I just don't wanna stand around as everyone else does tha work! I'm President Von Schweetz! It's my DUTY ta help!"

Vanellope may have been standing proud but Candlehead went into a heap of laughter.

"Hehe, you said Doodie."

"Alright!" Mouse cheered as she tossed the tie into the air only to snap it back and cut the ends into fine points "Swizz-Kid!"

"Yeah!"

"Take those pink things!"

"Fun sized!" bounced Candlehead "Fun sized, fun sized, FUN SIIIIIZED!"

"Reroute the wires from tha first port! Undo tha others!"

"What in Frakenstien's lab are ya doin'?" Vanellope blinked.

"Hah, don't tell me ya forgot tha plan already?" Mouse snickered "I wish I had more time ta do everythin' neater but we're cookin' up a tasty treat that is SURE ta send Gene back down ta size!"

Vanellope gulped, the hair on the back of her neck standing on end "I HOPE so…"

"Just have ta rewire some things, patch it up an' make some new commands for these sweets." The cadet continued as she and Swizz reworked the power-ups "An' with some fine retoolin, an' a few connectors-"

"My hair tie?"

"Bingo." Swizz nodded "Yeah, it's a sweet treat but at tha very end it's still pixels an' it's still code which can be used ta conduct a command, IF ya know how ta wire things right. But, heh, havin' tinkered with these things as long as I have? Puh, piece'a cake. Piece'a cake."

From outside, the three heard banging on the window. Being the closest to the pane, Swizz lifted up the blinds only to see a peeved Minty standing on the opposite side.

" _ **NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERD!"**_

And Swizzle lowered the blinds back down.

"Okay, hand me those heals."

Swizz handed Mouse the reprogrammed power-ups and she quickly attached Vanellope's hair tie between the circuits, soldering them into place. As she did so, the orbs began to glitch and flicker.

K-K-K-KING SIZED!

"Mouse, watch out!" Vanellope said as she and Candlehead held each other "You're big enough as it is so I don't think it's a good idea ta have those things go off on ya!"

"Don't worry about me." The woman said, finishing the last bit "Because-!"

There was a flash, the kids covering their eyes as the mass of power-ups glowed and hovered in the air. They could hear the command voices between them all glitching and speaking all at once, the sound warping more and more as the mass started to spin around.

"Whoooooooooooooa…..COOOOOOL!" Candlehead said as she peeked, so many colors dancing through her café "I wanna use this for all my parties!"

The orbs glitched, the sparked and then there was a POP!

"AH!"

"HAHA! SUCCESS!"

The racers looked, seeing a MASSIVE rainbow colored orb floating gracefully above them. It was unlike anything they had ever seen and even in the arms of Mouse it was GIGANTIC.

"What….is that thing?"

"Tis tha solution for all'a this." Mouse said as she took ahold of the orb "But it still needs ONE more thing!"

"Name it, an' I'll get it for ya!" said Vanellope but the Cadet nodded as she took her hand.

"Nope. Tha thing we need is back in Fix-it-Felix an' we better get there before-!"

 _ ***KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!***_

An arcade-shaking THUD rocked the game, all in the café falling to the ground as the lights flickered.

"W-What was that?!"

"Oh NO!"

"I can't believe she did that!"

Mouse had a terrible feeling in her stomach as she ran from the café, candy people and racers scrambling for cover after the quake.

"Guys, what happened?!"

"It's-!" panted Nougetsia "They-!"

"THE MAYOR WAS SHOOT OFF THE BUILDING!" Adorabeezle cried as she jumped in front of her older sister "He went-! BOOM! An' then he went REEEEEEEEEN-BAM, on the ground!"

"He was SHOOT?!" screamed Vanellope "By WHO?!"

" _Sarge."_

Mouse wasted not a second, grabbing her hover board and taking off with both Vanellope and power-up in tow.

"Thanks kids!" the Marine called as she waved back at Candlehead and Swizz "I owe ya two BIG for this!"

Once Mouse and Vanellope were gone the others turned towards their comrades, all in awe and curious to know what they had partaken in.

"Swizzle?" asked Rancis.

The two racers looked at each other and in a moment of clarity they too realized they had just put their hands in the pot of one of the BIGGEST messes of the arcade. Swizz put his hands in his pockets, rocking on his heels.

"Well, can't argue that we don't find our way into everything, can we guys?"

Mouse flew through the air of the station, dodging as many people as she could.

"HEADS UP, ZANGY!"

The Russian wrestler screamed as she quickly jumped into the arms of Sakura, the school girl somehow able to carry him.

"Where Mouse Cadet learn to hoverboard?!"

As the two flew through the tunnel to Niceland they were greeted by the sites of the game in utter chaos, glitches and lightening going everywhere as pixels broke and snapped apart.

"My god, what happened while we were-?!"

"Cadet Orzela!"

"Sarge!" Mouse cried out in happiness as she finally spotted a familiar face but things dropped once she saw the condition the game's residence were in "Oh, no! Oh, NO!"

"They're all still online." Calhoun breathed out, holding her husband in her arms "But I don't know how much longer they'll be able to hang on."

Ralph moaned loudly, rolling over on his back _"I'm hangin' on, hangin' on…."_

"Stick in there, Stink-Breath." Vanellope frowned "I know it's gonna take a lot more than a few glitches ta know you're stupid head over."

Mouse could see that there were a lot of characters who needed urgent care around but through her scan ONE person in particular was yet to be seen.

"Where's-? Where's the Mayor?"

Calhoun struggled to look at her Cadet, Felix starting to come to.

" _Rugh, Tammy?"_

" _I shot him…"_

"What, Sargent?"

"I SHOT HIM!" the woman said, knocking both her Cadet and Vanellope on their bottoms "He-! He had Felix! He was going to rip him apart an' I-!"

"TAMMY!"

The woman jolted, Felix fighting to get out from her arms.

"F-Felix?"

"He's-! He's in tha woods!" the repairman said as he tumbled onto the ground, glitching worse than ever "An' I know EXACTLY where he went!"

"Honey, there is no way I'm takin' ya with me." Calhoun said in a grim voice "Look at ya! You're-!"

"I maybe be glitchin'….." the little man said, his voice deep "But not now, not ever am I gonna let that stop me from helpin' my friends!"

"In tha condition you're in?"

"I've been attacked by viruses, de-powered, watched my friends go through hell an' back. I ain't stoppin' now."

The others looked at the man, knowing there was nothing they could do to convince Felix to stay back. He looked weak, his legs shaking a bit under him but he refused to fall.

He was Fix-it-Felix Jr. from the game Fix-it-Felix Jr.

He had learned a lot about what it meant to be a hero throughout his tenure in Litwak's.

And with each new lesson, he found more reason to continue.

"O-okay…." Calhoun said, sounding uneased as she took out her own hover board and picked up her husband "B-but don't fight too hard, okay Honey?"

Felix smiled, another glitch rippling through his mesh.

"Y-Y-Ya may hafta told me back then."

"An' tha others?" asked Mouse.

"Let me…let me take care of 'em." Puffed Ralph.

"You're in no condition to-!"

"GOOOO!" the Wrecker roared as he pointed towards the forest "Just GOOOO!"

"Right!" Calhoun nodded and with a flash and a blast she and her Cadet took off for the woods, Felix and Vanellope along for the ride.

Ralph watched as the four blasted off, his eyes going back to the many Nicelanders sprawled out at his feet. To see them huddle in so much pain was frightening as he never would have thought that all in his life he'd be so worried about them.

He remembered when he thought they didn't care for him, he remembered when he thought that they were so empty-minded, that there was nothing to them but endless praise for Felix.

But after they had saved him.

"H-Hang on guys…" he puffed, gathering them together so he could keep a closer eye on them "J-Just-!"

 _ ***GLITCH!***_

The man cried out in pain as another glitch rocked through his code, falling over beside Mary like a tree. He felt faint, his body feeling as if it were slowly breaking apart pixel by pixel.

" _F-Find him….f-find him…."_

Ralph's eyes began to shut but as things grew dark the bright glow of the code void began to glow in his eyes. He could feel the energy surrounding him but his body tried to pull forward but he wasn't strong enough, not this time.

He could hear the others, their voices echoing along with the so many other things. As his eyes looked upon the void he could only remember the nightmare that was Beta, how he and the others were trapped within the Sugar Rush code but this time around?

This time, Ralph could not fight back.

It was HIS code that was being destroyed, it was HIS code that was put on full display, it was HIS memories.

It was the entire game's memories.


	37. Chapter 37- Glitched and Found

Chapter Thirty Seven –Glitched and Found

"How far do you think we've gone?" asked Calhoun, trying her best to weave and guide herself through the massive code storm, pixels exploding and appearing in front of her nearly every second.

"Th-th-tha end of tha glen isn't that much further!" glitched Felix "I-I-I used ta explore th-th-this area when tha game was first plugged in an' it thins out soon enough!"

"Good!" growled Mouse, crouching down on her board just as a line of code shoot over her head.

"YOW!" Vanellope screamed, quickly glitching both she and the Cadet out of the way "Man! Even Beta didn't tear my game up this bad!"

"Maybe, but your game sure as hell wasn't doin' this!"

"E-E-E-Earmuffs, Mouse!" Felix gasped "I-I-I-I know things are screwy around here bu-bu-but keep tha language-!"

"HEADS UP!"

Felix felt himself flung DOWANRDS as he and his wife slailed towards what he THOUGHT was the ground but as he got a better look-

"OH…..I've so oh my land so many times, it's lost meanin'…."

There was no grass, there wasn't even soil….there was only a sea of black glitching code and from the looks of things it was aiming right for the four above. Vanellope clutched harder onto Mouse's sides, the woman returning her jester with a squeeze of the hand.

"What in tha name of Hosteess is THAT?!"

"Ever wonder what happens when code gets so muffed that it starts ta look for ANYTHIN' ta stabilize itself with?"

Felix gulped; this was indeed worse than Beta.

"It wants us….doesn't it?"

"Yup."

"It can stretch far…..can it?"

"Ah-HUH."

Suddenly, staying back in the front of the game was looking like the better option.

"Wait, wait! Tammy!" the repairman shouted, grabbing his wife's legs "Mouse said there were more of those things on tha bottom!"

"Yeah, so?"

"WHY ARE WE HEADIN' TOWARDS THA BOTTOM?!"

"So we can do this!" the Marine shouted as she pulled out yet another one of her trusty guns, blasting away at the black tendrils and clearing a path for herself and her Cadet to get through.

"Ha! Never doubt, babe. Never doubt!"

"I'll re-re-re-re-re-re-re-!"

"Felix!" Vanellope shouted "Oh, his glitchin' is getting' worse!"

Calhoun sould feel the man's body frozen upon her, his arms wrapped tight against her leg but even as secure as he was she knew she had to get him to a place where things were stable, where things just did not GLITCH.

But given the game's current state…

"Can ya pick him up?" Calhoun called back towards Mouse "He's big enough! He should be EASY ta spot even in all of this mess!"

"Sorry but everythin' is goin' haywire! There's so much energy goin' here an' there!" Mouse shouted as she typed on her com.

"Damn it." The head Marine cursed to herself "Gene, where tha heck are ya!"

"RE-RE-RE-RE-RE-RE!"

"Felix, snap outta it!"

Calhoun knew better than to strike her love but given the situation she was left with no choice. She gave the man a good bop on his head and while he did not relinquish his hold upon her.

"HUUUUUUUUUURBLURBLURB!"

It had snapped him out of his stupor.

"Babe?"

"WOW." The man said, taking a deep breath and feeling as if the air were blowing against the back of his skull "I….I just came back from a place….that I don't think I was supposed ta see."

What did THAT mean?

The howling sounds of the warping game became louder and louder against the four, all signs pointing that time was quickly running out for the game. Vanellope looked up, watching the skies turn a nightmarish stew of crackling code and electricity. She had seen so many things in her young life but none of her previous skirmishes could prepare her for this.

What made this so much worse was the fact that she had willingly dove into the heart of the mess. Unlike Candybug and the Beta Virus, she was not trap. She HAD her choice and she had made it and ocne more she was watching her friends going to the mercy of the game. Felix was glitching, Ralph and the Nicelanders were suffering….

And the only man who could possibly stop it was nowhere in sight.

"If there was a clearin'-!" Vanellope scowled "I can glitch my way to it!"

"Kid, no!" Felix shouted, his face going ashen at the mere suggestion but whatever begging he had for his friend it fell upon sweet deafness. Vanellope glitched her way to a branch and then another.

"Keep it steady, keep it steady…." The girl thought to herself, feeling the branches disintegrating under her weight "Ya do it too many times? You'll run out, bucko."

"Kid!"

The girl looked down from her perch, trying to balance upon the weakening branch.

"Ya see anythin' up there?"

The sweet racer scanned the land, trying to make way within the ocean of madness that lay stretched before her.

"No, no, no, n-!"

Hold on.

What was that?

A few jumps before her, there was something….ODD. Something out of place before her. As the code tendrils screeched and twisted, there was one patch far ahead that seemed untouched by it all. It was a small swath of bright, fresh, lively green.

"It can't be-!"

"VON SCHWEETZ!"

The girl nearly fell from the branch, Calhoun and the other adults looking up towards her.

"I think I found him!" the girl cheered "He might be-!"

There was a skin-crawling HISS as Vanellope saw nothing but black, felt nothing but cold, screamed nothing but terror.

"VANELLOPE!"

The tendrils had found her, their long, wiry frame wrapping themselves around her.

"O-Oh, I don't think so!" the girl glitched but as soon as she did, another seemed to pop up "AAAH! LET GO!"

"Okay, things are gonna get-! AUUUUUUUUUUURGH!" yelled Calhoun as she too felt the tendril wrapping itself around her "Nasty! GUNK!"

"Crap, they're on tha move!"

"F-for WHAT?!" shrieked Felix as he tried tugging the beasty from his wife. Mouse joined in on the fight, slicing a line with a blade before heading up to help Vanellope.

"These things are gonna consume every bit of code right ta tha core! An' since we're fresh for 'em-!"

Felix felt the breath leaving him, his hands shaking "We're sittin' ducks…"

"One more glitch kid!" Mouse called out as she extended her arms "RIGHT HERE!"

"I won't argue it!" Vanellope said as she give the tendrils a good KICK and glitched her way right into Mouse's arms, the young woman wasting not a second as she took off.

"Let's go, let's go, LET'S GO!"

The four characters took off once more but as the corrupted code had smelled bait, it soon began to go on the hunt. Felix looked back in utter horror to see pieces of his own home turning against him, the once tranquil forest turned into a nightmare of which nothing in his mind could even conjure together.

And of course, there was nothing his hammer could do.

"Jamminay, jamminay, JAMMINAY!"

"Hang tight, honey!" Calhoun cried "We're almost there, almost there!"

The race continued but the further the four got it only looked as if more code snakes were following them, the lot intertwining together to form on massive mind of code.

"CAN WE HAVE ONE DAY!?" Felix bellowed, looking both scared AND furious "CAN WE HAVE ONE DAY IN THIS BLINKIN' ARCADE WHERE SOMETHIN' ISN'T TRYIN' TA KILL-!"

 _ ***BA-WHUMP!***_

Their minds preoccupied on code, the two 'pilots' did not notice a figure coming up towards them.

A BIG figure.

A VERY big figure!

They crashed into the bulk, or rather they BOUNCED into it, finding themselves flung down but the code?

It seemed the moment it got NEAR the new obstacle it fell back, retreating back into the massive swirl as if it could not contain the power that was before it. A few seconds of moaning later, the four sat up and were left to wonder-

"Okay, what did we just run int-?"

"GENE!"

Calhoun let out a rather GIRLISH scream, her focus going onto her husband who was standing on a patch of grass, his eyes aimed upwards and his hands clamped over his mouth.

 _Was it really?_

 **NICELANDER GENE!**

No, this wasn't just Mayor Gene anymore. This was-

 **BIG**

 **FREAKING**

 **GENE**

"WE FOUND HIM!" Vanellope cried in victory, hopping on her feet "I told ya guys I knew he was here!"

The adults stood in silence at the giant before them, Gene huddled on the tiny parcel of land with his knees drawn towards his face, the wind blowing around him. It was obvious to EVERYONE that as the time had passed the Nicelander had gone well beyond fifty feet tall, his new massive size dizzying even to the likes of Calhoun.

"HONEY." The woman said, her eyes as big as dinner plates "Can I-?"

"NO." Felix said, holding out a hand "Even in this situation. No potty mouth, Tammy."

Vanellope was still standing closer to Gene than the others and she could only wonder why the man had not uttered a single peep.

"Sir?"

Could he even hear her at this point? She knew that things were rather loud around them but in the strip of green there was some calm, some peace. Vanellope felt she could at least catch his attention considering how much she stood out.

"Cadet? What's all of this?"

"I-It's tha power he's puttin' out." Mouse gulped, reaching for the home-brew power-up still on her board "Right now? Gene's tha biggest asset in tha game an' his levels are STILL increasin'! But because of all'a that?"

Calhoun nodded "Yeah?"

"All those weaker strands can't take it. They wouldn't be able ta consume Gene no matter how many of them gathered together! He's just too big, he's just-!"

"A monster."

All four below shook as they heard those words, Gene's voice DEEP….but somehow, they could hear HIM. They could hear the same Nicelander behind the rumbling words.

Felix took a cautious step forward, glad to see that Gene HAD noticed them but still upset nonetheless.

"W-What was that, sir?"

"Everyone here thinks I'm a monster…." Gene droned on, not taking an eye off of whatever was in front of him "You, Ralph, the others….everyone in this arcade. Even the rest of the code in this game doesn't want to be around me because…because I'm a monster."

The smaller characters exchanged glances; while Vanellope and Mouse had missed the action they both could feel that something terrible had happened, something terrible enough that Gene had retreated so far away from the others despite being aware he needed to be with them to cure everything faster.

"Mr. Mayor?" Mouse said, lugging the giant power-up in her arms "Mr. Mayor, we did it."

Gene's slowly turned his head towards Mouse, the woman seeing the emptiness in his eyes. She tried to smile, lifting the object above her head.

"See this? See? Once this activates on ya, you'll be back to normal."

Gene looked.

And then shuffled his back towards the others.

"Hey, what's this?" Mouse said, surprised that Gene had rejected her "Sir, didn't ya hear me? This is gonna help ya! This will-!"

"What more 'help' could I do?" the Nicelander cut in "What good is that going to do with all of this happening around us?"

"Genie, just listen ta Mouse." Said Calhoun "She an' those Sugar Rush rugrats busted their butts makin' this for ya! Ya can't turn your back on it."

"I've already have…" the big Mayor growled, not even giving the Marine a look "I'm sorry young lady, but you've wasted your time. There is no point in using that thing now."

"Gene!" Felix called in surprise "Tha game is gonna crash if ya don't use this!"

"Then fix it."

"I can't!"

"Yes you can."

Felix was starting to get frustrated but he refrained from raising his voice too sharply towards his friend "Mister Mayor Nicelander Gene! Ya have a lotta nerve bein' so stubborn in a time like this!"

"Stop pretending as if you don't know what I mean…." Gene moaned "You know you can fix this. There's only one thing you need to do."

"Gene, what are ya talkin' about?" Felix said as he ran towards the front of the Nicelander but Gene moved his head away "What are ya goin' on about me fixin' this. I don't have enough power in my hammer ta do anythin'!"

"On flip of the switch…."

"Scuse me?"

"On flip of the switch…." Gene continued "A few pulls from a code box and it would be over."

"Gene….please tell us." Felix asked "What do ya want me ta do?"

The Nicelander looked down at the four, the grief on his face haunting. He slowly uncurled himself, his hands touching the grass. He remained silent for a while, gulping back a massive wad of guilt.

"….Sir."

The titanic terror of a Nicelander felt himself choking up but he kept himself from letting the sounds out.

He knew what he wanted.

There was no going back.

"Unplug me."

Felix looked startled, hoping that it was another glitch that had caused him to misinterpret the former Mayor.

"Sir?"

Gene stooped down towards the others, a clear look of desperation on his face.

"Felix, do it. DO IT. UNPLUG ME."

The game's hero, as well as the others, looked as if the rug had been pulled from under their feet.

Had Gene asked such a thing?

Had he willingly asked to be unplugged?

"S-Sir!"

"What do ya mean ya wanna be unplugged?!" Calhoun stormed as she marched up to the giant man, all fear over him gone "Have ya gone coo-coo up there, private?! There is no way-!"

"That the game is going to survive unless I'm unplugged." The Mayor cut in as she rose up slightly "This…this isn't right. All this talk about wanting to save me, to save the game. You can't have it both ways."

"You're kidding."

"You can't save me and the game at the same time!" Gene said, his voice starting to crack "And it is clear to all, after all these years, that as a whole the game is more important than I will ever be!"

"Gene, this is NUTS!" shouted Mouse "There is no way that I'm gonna let ya do this to yourself after all tha work we went through getting this thing done for ya!"

"It's no use!"

"Ta hell it ain't no use!" Mouse shouted, making her voice as loud as possible "I know it was on tha fly but I have a feelin' this will work but only if YOU activate it!"

"No….I know it won't work." Gene grumbled, his skin looking more and more grey "It won't work because once it's all said and done, I'll still be here. What's the point?"

"Gene, why-?"

Calhoun stopped herself, trying to understand why Gene was suddenly refusing possibly the only change he had of returning to normal.

"Sir, is this is about that fight? Forget about it now! I know ya weren't in your right mind an' c'mon! Do ya think we'd come all this way ta get ya back if-! If we didn't care?"

Gene peered down, his eyes looking muted in their color.

"C'mon, this will be easy! Just take your medicine an' you'll be all better."

"Just leave…." Gene slouched, returning to his rolled form as he tried to block the others out "Just leave. Just unplug me. That's the best outcome for all of us!"

"GENE, STOP!" Felix shouted "How-?! How can ya even think that I would do somethin' like that?! Why would ya fathom-?!"

"You all have chances to save your lives; take it…." Gene continued "Even if I were to go back down to size, it wouldn't make a difference in the world. I would still be powerless, I would still be useless. I would still be….a MONSTER."

It felt as if the entire game became silent at those words, Gene lowering his head further.

"I've hurt too many people, Felix. I've hurt you, I've hurt Ralph. Miss Tamera, Miss Von Schweetz? I've hurt all of you."

Gene's throat tightened again, the image of someone so close to him appearing in his mind.

"I….I hurt Mary."

Vanellope looked at Felix, her eyes wide in wonder to what she and Mouse had missed.

"Throughout all this time, you've guys have gone out of your way to help me but as I look around right now, what have I done in return? I go mad, I nearly kill you all and yet? And yet you come back?"

The big man wiped an eye, his brain refusing to let him turn and face the others.

"I….I can't do this anymore, Felix."

"Gene?"

"I can't do this anymore. The games, the arcade….everything. I can't do it because I know, at the end of the day, none of my actions mean anything. My place in this arcade has always been low and every attempt I've ever made in my life to do something? All I've done is hurt others."

"That's….that's not true." Felix said, stepping closer to his friend "There have been so many others, so many others who have done far worse."

"No. No there has not." Gene sniffed, feeling a few tears running down his face "How can you say there has been worse when I keep messing up?"

"Sir, ya don't-!"

"I nearly killed her."

Vanellope looked up at the big man, her eyes blinking curiously "Ya….ya nearly killed WHO?"

"Mary…"

That name came out in a hoarse whisper, Gene feeling every inch of his glitching code shaking as the name danced upon the wind.

"I….I nearly killed the only person I've loved. She's DYING because of me…and you want me to come back?"

Felix looked at the power-up; in the back of his mind he did want Gene to return but the way the Mayor's words weighted upon him. He wanted to make him happy as he had done so for many years but if there was anyone feeling WEAK at the moment, it was Felix.

"I don't want to be here anymore…" Gene shook as he held himself closer "I-! I don't want to be alive knowing that every moment of my life is one gigantic mistake."

"But….but we can move on!"

"I can't. It's like Quasar said; I can never change. I will always be a failure and even after this? I'll do something else. I'll hurt more people. I just….I just can't be GOOD."

Calhoun felt disturbed by the way the Nicelander was talking, her eyes seeing a huge man but her heart had replaced his image with that of his original formed.

Gene was small.

Gene was weak.

Gene was USELESS.

"Just erase me…." The man begged "Just-! Just delete everything about me! Delete the fact that I was ever made!"

"Gene, I could never do that!"

"PLEASE!" the man begged "If there is one thing you guys listen to me, just one thing-!"

"No, no we can't!"

"ERASE ME!" Gene wailed "ERASE THIS PATHETIC EXCUSE OF CODE FROM THIS ARCADE!"

"NO!" said Felix "I told ya before MAYOR, I'm not gonna allow a reset to go! I-I wouldn't do that to one of my frie-?!"

"I don't deserve to be your friend…." Gene said, his depression taking him further and further "I…I deserve nothing. I deserve no one."

It was more than obvious that Gene was beyond reach at this point. In his mind, there was no point of a fix, no point of returning home because he knew what was awaiting him and it wasn't the loving embrace of his darling fiancée.

He would be shunned.

He would be hated.

He would be a MONSTER.

The very monster he had always been.

The man took another look at himself, the realization of it all going through his chest like a knife. He didn't want to cry but he could feel it forming, his both glitching as the numbing sensation of hopelessness swallowed him up.

"I just want to be erased, I just want to-"

"Geeze-LUIGI, GEEEEEEEEEEENE!"

All looked down, a tiny figure in turquoise standing before all with her arms out, a determined look on her face. Even Gene had to look, his sad eyes peering down at the little racer as she frowned upon him. She clicked her feet together, placed her hands upon her waist.

" _ **BOOTY!"**_

Felix approached the girl cautiously "Nelly? You okay?"

"Okay? OKAY? I'm crumbier than a crumb cake made with the crumbs of CRUMBS!" Vanellope said, her voice sounding a little angry, her sights going right back to Gene as she pointed an accusing finger towards him "YOU!"

Gene flustered just a tad "M-Me?"

"No, tha OTHER one-hundred foot tall blueberry! Of course I mean ya, Gene!"

"Vanellope, this isn't tha time ta play around." Felix said, his voice sounding mournful.

"I'm not playin'!" the girl huffed, crossing her arms "I mean, SOMEONE'S gotta do somethin' about this?"

"About..? WHAT, kid?" asked Mouse, the look on her face making it very clear that her patience with EVERYONE in the game was near to zero. The racer brushed her shoulders, she adjusted her skirt and then she marched RIGHT up to Gene.

"Mayor Nicelander Gene!"

Gene said nothing; he kept his eyes on the girl.

"Y-Yes?"

"Ya say that no one would care that ya were gone? That it would be better if ya were just deleted? Well, I know ONE person, ONE PERSON, that would be upset if ya just up an' disappeared!"

Gene's curiosity, whether he realized it or not, had been piqued " _Who?_ "

" **ME.** "

Had the man heard the racer correctly?

Did she say….

She would miss him?

But-! But what was IMPOSSIBLE! Everyone in the arcade KNEW that Vanellope hated Gene!

They knew?

Maybe it was some speculation.

Maybe it was just rumors.

Had anyone actually ASKED Vanellope on the matter?

"Look Big Gene…" the girl smirked "I know I mess with ya a lot. I tease ya, I gots all sorts of nicknames for ya an' I bribe ya for pie but-! But…."

Gene's eyes were glued to the girl but so were the other adults.

What did Vanellope have to say.

"I don't want ta see ya reset!" the girl shouted "I don't wanna see ya erased, reset, with your memory gone! Everyone can say it would be better but it wouldn't be! It wouldn't be tha same! I'd rather have grumpy blueberry Gene than some ol' fake, imitation Gene that everyone is still gonna bully anyway!"

"VANELLOPE!" Felix gasped in shock.

"C'mon, we all know it's true!" the girl scoffed, flipping her ponytail "I've BEEN there, remember Felix!"

"W-Well. YEAH, but-"

"Tha arcade wouldn't be 'better' if I knew that someone were lost despite all tha time we put in tryin' ta help 'em." Vanellope continued "Ya say things would be better but it wouldn't be. It wouldn't be because every day we'd wake up knowin' that TWO PEOPLE here wouldn't be able ta see each other anymore."

"T-Two people?" Gene asked, already knowing just who the girl was talking about.

"You an' Miss Mary? If ya were erased…..what would she do?"

The usual sassiness of Vanellope began to dissipate, the giant Mayor seeing her ponytail droop.

"I know I call ya grumpy an' back when I first met ya? I used ta think that ya WERE just a bad guy but…."

"But…but what?"

"When I saw ya with Miss Mary? An' when I saw tha things ya'd do for ya ta make her happy. How much _**SHE**_ loved ya. Yeah, ya were a butter-face but….I guess it just took some time."

Vanellope looked up, a tiny grin on her face.

"An' a LOTTA pie."

THAT incident.

"Gene? Ya say ya don't matter but ya do. Miss Mary….she'd be HEARTBROKEN. If…if you were gone, she'd be by herself with no one here for her!"

"But…but she would have real heroes." Said Gene, sadness in his voice.

"What kinda heroes would we be?" said the girl "We can't bring her tha same level of happiness YOU do. We can't bring her tha same level of LOVE!"

"L-Love?"

"Yes! Mushy-gushy, blurby love!" the girl smiled as she poked Gene on his big nose "Tha same kind Felix n' Calhouny cover tha entire arcade with."

"HEY."

The racer looked at Gene with more sincerity, as if she were hoping that something would finally reach him.

"Gene?"

"Yes?"

"I wouldn't have invited you an' Mary ta my game in tha first place if I didn't trust ya. Back when Quasar bullied ya an' threw ya inta tha mud? Tha reason I did all of that was ta show ya I WASN'T like him. That I didn't think ya are useless or that….or that I hate ya."

"You….you don't hate me?"

Vanellope shook her head "No. No, I don't. An' I also don't think ya should be erased."

Felix clasped his hands together, the usual flutter of his heart raising him off the ground as such an exchange of words happened before him.

"Oh, please tell me this is part of your glitch." Calhoun moaned, pulling her husband back on the ground.

"Um, can ya maybe speed tha sentiments up?" Mouse said "We don't have that much time left, kiddos!"

"Hey, I'm tryin' ta be ma-CHUUUR!" Vanellope said as she stuck her tongue out "But really, Blueberry Butt. Do ya believe me?"

The Nicelander looked at Vanellope, still in shock that she had spoken such words towards him and he KNEW that everything she had said she meant it. There were no ploys, no lies, no sugar coating.

Perhaps just a BIT of sugar all things considered.

But Vanellope's words were honest, they were filled with truth, and they were just enough to make Gene realize everything.

He realized what he had said.

He realized what he was asking.

He realized what he REALLY wanted.

No, he couldn't allow himself to be erased. Even with the threats he had gotten from around the arcade for so many years, he could not do it. How could such a thought even cross his mind when he had-

He had love.

He had Mary.

He loved Mary.

 **LOVED.**

He then remembered those moments before he had fled back into the woods, the way she had reached out towards him.

She wasn't running away.

She wasn't rejecting him.

She wanted him back.

She wanted him back because she still loved him.

Even with all that he had done, even with the danger he posed Mary had not given up. She had not given up on the man once and she had taken the abuse from the others, even when they told her to give up, even when they told her that SHE was useless.

Mary had proved herself to be more use than anyone Gene had encountered before in his life and that was because of that word; love.

But it wasn't just Mary. Gene realized that he had always had Felix, he had the rest of the Nicelanders but he also had Calhoun, he had Ralph…

And Vanellope.

Even Vanellope had told him that his life was worth it.

Warmth began to spread throughout his body and for the first time since the madness began….

He smiled.

A true, honest smile.

"Genie?" the small child asked, a little worried about the mayor "Ya still with us?"

Being as careful as he could, Gene placed his fingers atop the girl's head.

"Thank you…" the man said, his voice warm "Thank you so much, young lady."

Vanellope grinned wide, giggling a bit as Gene rubbed her head "Nnk, don't be so mushy Mr. Mayor! Save that for your LAAAAADY!"

"R-Right, MARY!" The man said looking down at the others as he stood up "W-where is that power-up?!"

"It's right here, Mayor!" smiled Mouse, holding the power-up towards him. The man picked it up, surprised that it was so much smaller than he expected, the thing as big as a quarter in his hand.

"Is this really going to work, young lady?" he asked "I mean…it's TINY."

"Great things come in small packages" Winked the Cadet.

"But Mouse, didn't ya say that there was somethin' missin'?" asked Vanellope.

"Yeah, an' that thing is GENE!"

"Gene?" the others asked, the Mayor nearly dropping the orb in the flurry.

"Yup! Swizz-Kid an' I rewired that thing so that it only goes off on Gene's codin' just ta insure that it gets tha job done. It won't run tha command less Gene's own code is fixed into its system!"

"Wow, an' here I thought ya WEREN'T gonna be thorough in your haste." Calhoun said, putting a hand on her Cadet's shoulder.

"Well, I _**DO**_ try my-!"

 _ **HEEEEEEEELP!**_

Everyone stopped, looking around for the source of the sudden scream.

"Ya hear that?"

"Who COULDN'T?!"

 _ **H-H-HEEEEEELP!**_

"W-was…." Felix looked around, hands out nervously "Mary?!"

Gene's eyes widened, his skin went cold "M-Mary?!"

"B-But we left everyone back at the apartments!" Calhoun said "How can we hear them all the way out here?!"

"Blame it on all this malfunctionin'." said Mouse "Either way, sounds like something' bad's goin' on! I mean, WORSE than th-!"

*BOOM!*

Gene's sudden step forward sent Mouse right on her butt, the surprised cadet looking up.

"HEY!"

"W-We have to get up there!"

"Not until you hit that power-up bud!" pointed Mouse "So ya better hit that thing or else I'll-AAAAAAAAAUGH!"

Once more Mouse was lifted up in Gene's giant hands, the Mayor carrying her forward as he walked through the forest "Less talk, MORE WALKING!"

"This…..this isn't going the way I planned…." Squeaked Mouse, not sure WHAT to make of the situation as the Mayor carried her "But…tha view is NEAT, I will give ya that."

"You too!" Gene said as he scooped the others into his hands, rushing through the woods as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Whoo-HOOOO!" cheered Vanellope as her little arms waved in the air "Go Gene! This ride is AWESOME!"

Calhoun and Felix looked at each other for a moment, noticing that once more Gene was able to bypass the glitching code thanks to his own errors but he wasn't concerned about that. He had only one person on his mind.

Mary.

"Well." Calhoun shrugged, pulling Felix closer "Never a borin' day here, is there?"


	38. Chapter 38- Memories

Chapter Thirty Eight- Memories

Darkness.

And then light.

" _Where…where am I?"_

A tiny figure in pink felt sleepy, she felt weak, she felt…

At home?

"I'm…I'm home? Am I really home?"

Mary looked around, seeing the familiar print of the wallpaper around her, felt the warmth of the cozy room, and the softness of her blankets around her. She sat up, surrounded by familiar items and objects but her head still felt light, she still felt dizzy.

Was she really home?

"But…HOW?"

How indeed. The last thing she remembered was the game going into a spiral of destruction, her voice crying out for her fiancé and-

Wait!

Where was Gene?

"HONEY!"

Mary shot to her feet and ran out of the bed room but the moment she stepped out something came to her.

She was no longer in the Mayoral suite.

In fact, she was back in her old apartment. The rose wallpaper, the pink furniture? Yes it was hers but for the past few weeks she and Gene had resided together and if things were to reset, wouldn't she be along with him? A sense of dread filled the woman as she peered around the tiny living space, the apartments eerily still with the exception of the clock that hung above the wall.

Tick tock, tick tock, tick….

TOCK.

"Where is he?" the woman finally managed to say "Where is EVERYBODY?"

The Nicelander tore out of the apartment, met with the darkness of the halls that seemed to stretch on for miles in front of her.

"Roy? Donald?"

No replies.

"Nel? Megan? Is anyone in here?"

Only the cold howl of a drifting wind called back, Mary feeling her bones shaking but she knew she had to press on. As terrified as she was something within her told to continue, to press forward, even if she had no idea was waiting for her.

She took one step and then another, her pace picking up as she ran down the hall, her tiny heels clicking loudly on the wooden floors. She ran faster and faster, forcing her tiny legs to go beyond what was even possible for a Nicelander but her brain and her heart told her to keep going.

If she were to stop what would happen? What would she see?

She could hear the low moan of the apartment around her, everything starting to bend and contort behind her, threatening to swallow her up should she slow, should she trip.

 _ ***G-G-GLITCH!***_

The woman gasped loudly as she felt a glitch run up her feet, surprised that her hat had not shot off and it only continued from there.

"No, no, no, no!"

The glitching continued, the apartment flashing bright white and blue with each step she took, her mind going fuzzy but her body moving even without her command.

"I have to find him, I have to find him, I HAVE TO F-!"

 _ ***BA-WHOMP!***_

"OOF!"

"OH!"

Mary cried out as she ran headlong into someone, falling onto her back

"Goodness, are you alright?"

That voice.

She could recognize it anywhere.

"GENE!"

She had to take a second look, just to ensure whom she was looking at was not just another cruel illusion, a joke.

But it was him.

It was Gene!

"HONEY!" Mary cheered out in jubilation, embracing her fiancé tightly, all fear forgotten as she held him.

"NYAUGH!"

Even as Mary clutched onto the man, Gene didn't seem to be sharing the sentiment. He simply remained squished in the woman's hold, her arms wrapping tighter and tighter around him.

"Oh, thank goodness!" the little woman sniffled, holding back all she could to keep from pinning the Mayor on the ground "You're alright, you're okay! I thought you were-!"

"Pardon?"

Pardon?

"Ma'am? Ma'am, is something wrong?"

Mary blinked and pulled away, Gene's eyes looking rather distance and confused. He gave the woman a once over but his expression was not that of a grieving husband, a worried lover. If anything Gene appeared as if he were standing in front of a stranger.

His eyes were so cold; so, so cold.

"H-Honey, why are you looking at me like that?" Mary gulped "I mean…I'm right here! Everything is okay now."

Gene looked even more confused than before. He got to his feet, looking down upon Mary in a manner that made her feel so small.

"Miss?"

"Y-Yes?"

"I do believe you have me confused with someone else."

Mary sprang to her feet, grabbing Gene by his arms and shaking him "B-But who else could I confuse you with?!"

Gene attempted to pull away but Mary's grasp was far too strong "Ma'am, this is highly uncivilized!"

"Gene, stop it! STOP IT! IT'S ME!"

"Who?" Gene asked, finally pulling his arm away from the woman, holding it back as if he didn't want her to touch him again "WHO are you?"

"ME!" the woman cried, her voice breaking "Mary! You know who I am! I'm your FIANCEE! _**I'M YOUR WIFE!**_ "

Mary could feel her heart beating like a drum, the sound of her voice echoing across the hollow halls of the apartment but Gene did not yield. He only stood before her as solid as a statue with a heart just as a hard.

"Madam, are you certain we have meet before?" Gene said, as softly as he could "You don't look familiar."

Mary felt as if her heart had been ripped in two before her, Gene glaring at her angrily as he roughly adjusted his tie. It was if he had never seen Mary before and even now, he was acting as if he were annoyed by her actions.

"Gene…." Mary said, a lump forming in her throat "Y-You can't tell me that you don't remember me. You-you HAVE to!"

"Ma'am! I do not!" Gene said, putting his hands on his hips "I do not remember you so if you please-!"

"No! NO!" Mary cried out, trying to rush for the Mayor once more "W-What's happened to you?! Why can't you remember! Why can't you-?!"

Wait.

The rewrite.

Had it been done?

Had it actually worked?

Mary felt cold, her cheeks going pale as she looked into Gene's eyes. The light that she had always seen, the light that she loved so much.

It was gone.

The only thing that remained there was emptiness. Just empty, loveless code.

Mary stepped back, her hands held over her mouth. She shook her head, tears forming in her eyes as she looked at the empty Mayor.

" _No."_

"I don't know you." Gene said.

" _No!"_

"I don't know you."

"But Gene-!"

"I don't know you."

Mary felt as if her entire world had just glitched before her but then the doors around her opened wide, slamming on the walls.

There they were.

All of them; her neighbors and friends, looking out towards the woman with eyes that were just as empty as Gene's.

"I don't know you…" they droned as they looked over at Mary "I don't know you."

"Guys, please!" Mary cried out, her legs weakening under her "please, remember! All of you!"

I don't know you.

"YOU HAVE TO REMMEBER!" she shouted, backing away "YOU HAVE TO!"

The other Nicelanders began to file over towards Mary, almost as if they were planning to capture her but in the back of it all remained Gene but this time he didn't look so angry. Even though she was still so far away from him, she could see his eyes.

And they were blank.

Soulless, hollow, not a memory or emotion was to be found.

Just like everyone had said; empty.

"GENE!" Mary cried out, her hands reaching towards him "Honey, PLEASE! Remember!"

"I don't know you."

"GENE! Just remember!"

"I don't know you!"

The hands were getting closer, Mary could feel their cold touch on her skin. She cried out in horror and pushed her way through but in doing so she ran back into Gene.

"OH!"

The figure seemed still, the look on his face frozen in a pained look. As the droning sound of the others filled the halls, she could only keep her gaze upon Gene, his figure rocking on his feet until…

He fell forward.

 _ ***KA-KRIIIIIIISH!***_

The moment Gene's body hit the floor he SHATTERED, his body breaking into shards like glass around Mary, both eyes rolling right up to Mary's feet and stopping to return her gaze. Her screams only increased as the darkness of the others surrounded her, dragging her into the depths of their code.

"H-HELP!" Mary cried out, her mouth filling with the black ooze of the nightmare, Gene's remains still in front of her. She chocked, the bitterness of it all filling her lungs "HELP!"

No one was there for Mary, the woman being smothered by the images, watching as the halls began to break apart, the doors remaining in place and flying above her.

This couldn't be the end.

Things could not end like this!

"N-NO! SOMEONE HELP ME! SOMEONE-!"

" _ **MISS MARY!"**_

Mary felt someone grip her by her collar, a massive hand pulling forward with great strength. She watched as she was pulled from the sludge, felt the hands pulling back on her hair and clothes but there was a SNAP and a quick jolt and they became distant, their droning tones fading away.

But what had happened? Who had saved her?

"Are you okay?!"

Mary was on her hands and knees on NOTHING, hair in her face, body shaking.

"Miss Mary, please say somethin'!"

That voice.

Ralph?

Indeed.

The little woman wasn't sure how to react, the giant Wrecker looking down at her with great worry about his face. Her silence sent a chill down his spine but he was too scared to touch her, to see if she was alright.

Was this real?

Was this another nightmare?

"Please say somethin'…." The big man said "Please tell me you're okay?"

Mary slowly raised a hand and touched Ralph upon his own. It felt warm, she could feel the callouses on them.

This was not a dream.

"Y-Yeah, I'm here." Ralph puffed out, sounding exhausted "I mean….I don't know where here is EXACTLY but-"

The big man looked around, seeing the collection of doors in the empty space. Code surrounded him but something told him that the boxes and numbers were further away, like stars in the sky. He slowly remembered how moments before he felt as if he were drifting away, that his pixels were coming apart and when his eyes finally opened he was here.

So many memories were coming back.

The fight with Candybug.

The code void with Beta.

Now he was seeing what the void looked like in his very own home.

"There's gotta be a way outta here…." The man said to himself as he looked around "An' if you're here, then maybe tha other Nicelanders are too! We can help 'em….I hope."

Mary remained silent but she rose to her feet, eyes fixed upon the star-like code around her. They were whirling above her but she knew this was not a sight of beauty. The game was still crashing and the bright flashes she saw every so often?

Corruption.

It only meant the game was moment away from the final crash.

"Mary, let's go!"

Pulled from her day-dream, Mary squeaked as Ralph picked her up in his hands as gently as he could.

"Y-Young man!"

Ralph snorted, steam coming from his nose "Don't care what it takes. Even if I hafta bust my way outta-!"

"R-R-R-R-R-R-R-!"

"WHOA!" Ralph called out as another voice rose up from behind him "Tha heck was-?!"

"R-R-R-R-R-R!"

The man turned, certain that he could see a familiar figure glitching in front of him.

"FELIX?!"

As soon as the figure appeared it vanished just as quickly, leaving the two alone once more.

"Ye-AH, we need ta get outta here."

"But…but what chances do we have now?" Mary said as she forced herself out of Ralph's hand and back onto the ground "I cannot make heads or tails of anything around here!"

Ralph turned towards one of the doors, taking a hold of the knob "Maybe one of the doors would-!"

The moment Ralph opened the door, he nearly toppled MANY stories down!

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAURGH!"

"Oh, RALPH!" Mary shouted as she jumped up and attempted to pull the man back but his weight was too great for her.

The man flailed for his life, tumbling out but not before taking a hold of the edge of the door, Mary clutching onto his back.

"Aw, _**DANG.**_ "

" _ **I'M GONNA WRECK IT!"**_

The two looked down….

And were stunned at what they saw.

"Is…is that ME?"

Down below Ralph could see HIMSELF in front of the apartments, posed and ready to go!

"What tha hecky is THIS?"

"Everyone, get ready!" came yet another familiar voice, one that made Mary shiver and for good reasons as well.

How else was she to react upon hearing HERSELF?

In the windows the Nicelanders prepared themselves for the game, Mary smiling as bright as a shiny new medal.

"Mary, I'm not sure-"

"Oh, don't be like that dear!"

Dear?

" _Gene?"_

"Miss Mary? Miss Mary?" Ralph asked, trying to pull both himself and the little woman back into the other area "What-! Urgh, what is this?"

"I….I remember this."

"Huh?"

"This….this is our first day!"

Ralph inhaled deeply and THURST his heavy body back into the door, Mary tumbling onto the floor just a few inches from where the Wrecker landed.

"I-I'm sorry but I think it's the reverb of this room….What was that again?"

"This…THAT-! That was the first day on the job!" Mary said as she skittered around "I-I could NEVER forget it! The way the sun was out-! How nervous Gene was-!"

Mary clamped her hands over her mouth, Ralph peering down at her curiously.

"So ya mean ta tell me, all these doors? They're memories?"

How fitting for the cabinet to have all the memories of all the citizens stored in such a homey way. Ralph recounted his time spent in the Sugar Rush memory core and how they matched with the theme of the game but in that situation he was an outsider left to wonder what was going on within the privy of the racers. Now, he had just walked right into a stored memory from his own home, seeing a point of view and remembering a day that he often showed little care about.

He never would have thought that MARY of all people would remember such a day so clearly and as he looked around-

"O-Okay, this is neat n' all but we gotta get out! Wake up! DO ANYTHIN'!"

"It's not as if I know what to do!" Mary said, looking around nervously "I-I'm sure if FELIX were around-!"

"Well, he ain't…." Ralph growled, as he picked Mary up once more and ran down the pathway with her "We gotta do this on our own! We gotta hit somethin' ta wake everyone up!"

"All the 'memories' are connected to the core." Mary said "And….and if we're near that…maybe we can find our way back towards the code vault opening!"

"Back in tha penthouse?"

"Y-Yes!" Mary said, putting her fingers on her temples "I mean-! I-! I think that's how it can work! I mean, I don't even know if we're hear physically or if this is all in our heads or-!"

"I get what you're sayin', ma'am…." The Wrecker grinned at the little woman "But I think ya got us closer ta a way outta here than ya think."

Ralph stopped in front of a door, opening it up quickly.

"Jump in!"

"Are you cer-!"

"JUST JUMP IN!" Ralph said, hearing low roar surrounding him "NOW!"

Mary wasted no time in getting through the door, Ralph following her and with good timing as well. The moment the door slammed behind the man what little pathway was under him broke apart, the bits of code falling into the burning core of the dying game.

Ralph's eyes were shut as he felt solid ground under him, the twittering of birds around him.

"Where are we?"

" _Shhhh!"_

"GEE!" the man cried as he quickly ducked but realizing what he was doing he stood back up "Wait, why am I doin' this?"

" _ **RALPH!"**_ Mary flailed, her body shoved in a bush _"What are you doing?! You could be spotted!"_

"Ma'am, it's okay. They can't see us."

Mary peeked behind the bush, looking at the figures before her.

Once more she saw Ralph but this time the man was talking with Felix.

And he wasn't looking too happy.

"Felix, ya gotta talk ta 'em!" the figment of Ralph said, Felix jolting at his co-worker's voice.

"Well, I can try…."

"YOU'RE tha only person they'll listen ta!" the big man blurted, the two from the present catching the weakness through his anger "I mean…."

"Yeah, Ralph?"

"Look, I don't want tha Nicelanders ta be scared'a me but-! But what more can I do? I mean, they won't come an inch near me!"

"Look, please understand big guy….tha guys?"

The past Ralph crossed his arms against his chest, glaring down at Felix.

"They just…..things haven't been goin' too well for 'em."

"How?!" Ralph growled "What trouble could a NICELANDER go through?!"

Not too far away, Ralph felt the hair on the back of his neck raising.

Had he said that?

"Ralph, trust me! I had ta deal with a lotta things with 'em! But I'll talk to 'em 'bout ya an'-!"

"Oh, forget it Felix!" the past Ralph growled as he stomped away "Ya gave me this song so many times before an' they're still scared'a me! At this point I think those butterchunks are don't have another thought in their heads other than pie an' bein' scared!"

"Ralph! RALPH! Wait, lemme just-!"

The air had not been any heavier in that moment but Ralph couldn't stay any longer. He took Mary by her hand and bolted into the apartments, throwing open a door and HOPING that it would lead to somewhere-

"Oh, thank goodness!"

And to his luck it did, the path showing yet another leap to yet another door.

"L-Let's go!" the Wrecker said as he quickly left the memory for another "An'-!"

Stop trying to lie to yourself, Ralph.

You knew what you said.

You didn't think any different than anyone else.

Ralph felt his feet going numb under him, a deep pit of regret forming in the depths of his belly.

"M-ma'am?"

Mary shrank away from the Wrecker "Y-Yes?"

"I….I um….."

"Ralph, I know you don't think that way."

The big man blushed, wanting nothing more than to hide but where could he hide now. He faced another door, turning the nob.

"This…this is going to be kinda hard…."

"Sometimes….we have to face it." Mary said as she walked alongside the Wrecker "Sometimes…there are things from our past we can't run away from."

With each door the two went through they saw things, many things from the minds of the others as well as things they had long since tried to bury in the backs of their own mind. It was amazing, simply amazing that one of the oldest games in the arcade, the one with the simplest graphics, the simplest play….

Could hold so much memory.

What was even more amazing were the two who was sharing it. One Wrecker and one Nicelander, a pairing that so many in the arcade thought would never see eye to eye but right now they were sharing views that no one could have imagined.

"Just look for doors, just look for doors." Mary said as she pushed Ralph forward "Don't look at the past! Move forward!"

"It's not that I wanna stay here!" Ralph called back, surprised at how rough Mary was with him "I-I just can't think straight!"

"The doors are right in front of us!" the little woman called, becoming more and more uncomfortable with each memory she was coming to face "Do what you do best! WRECK 'EM!"

"But Mary-!"

"STOP STALLIN' RALPH!" the woman shouted "STOP-!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D AGREE TO SUCH A THING!"

Mary yelped as she and Ralph tripped forward, the two of them stumbling into the hall of Niceland just as a familiar figure in blue stormed out of an apartment.

"GENE!" Mary cried out but she quickly remembered that the figure before her was part of another memory. It was not the one she longed to hold.

"How-?! Why-?! What are you thinking pulling such a stunt like this?!"

"Because he DESERVES it!" called the second voice which once more belonged to a past Mary "For as much as you praise the man for what he's done for us-!"

"It's against the rules, Mary!" Gene shouted, poking the woman hard on the chest "What are you trying to do?! Get us unplugged?!"

"Don't you DARE touch me like that, MAYOR NICELANDER GENE." the woman shot back, her voice coming out so powerfully that Gene stumbled back "And don't you DARE try to put the same fear in ME that you've done to everyone else!"

"Wh-what fear?!" the man growled "What are you insinuating?!"

"This silly fear of yours with bad guys!" the woman said "Ralph, Centipede! So many others! Why are you so SCARED of them?"

"You know EXACTLY why I'm sc-! CAUTIOUS!" the man snapped, correcting himself "You've seen what they've done to NPCs like us!"

"We've had GOOD GUYS treat us like garbage too."

"And I've tried to do something about them as well! And-! And what does this have to do with us and our pies anyway?!"

"I just wanted to show Felix that we care for him, that we appreciate his help." Mary sighed "Don't you want to do that?"

"Yes! YES!" Gene growled in frustration "But what you and the others did was DANGEROUS!"

"How was it dangerous?!"

"If something were to happen…." Gene moaned "If someone were to find out and the game began to glitch over, all because we broke code and gave Felix OUR pies instead of what's in the game? Do-! Do you know what they would say about us?! They wouldn't let up! They would say we brought down the game!"

"We're not going to bring the game down!"

"YES, WE ARE! And that's why I FORBID you from continue with the pies! I mean-! I mean, making pies-! That aren't the game's pies and-! URGH!"

"You can't do that!"

"Yes. Yes, I can!" Gene snorted, tugging his collars "As Mayor, I can do this!"

"You're just a coward, Gene!"

"Ex-CUSE me?" the man huffed, a brow arching "What did you call me?"

"You call yourself a leader?!" Mary growled "You're-! You're nothing but a fat-! Stupid-! Fat stupid COWARD! You won't even try ANYTHING new because you're too scared!"

"Scared?! Scared?! At least I'm not the one being a fool and leading us all to danger!"

"Oh! Is that what you think-?!"

"Goooool-LEE!" Ralph gasped "What in tha arcade got ya two heated!"

"Ralph, stop looking!" Mary whimpered, the woman kneeling on the ground as she held her head "I don't want to remember this, I don't want to remember this!"

"Al-alright, alright!" Ralph said, looking quickly for a door "Then let's g-!"

"I want you to know this, Mayor!"

Ralph stopped, looking at the two Nicelanders.

"You're never going to get ANYWHERE if you keep this up! You'll ALWAYS be the runt!"

OUCH.

Had Mary really said that?

Ralph watched as Mary slammed the door in Gene's face, leaving the Mayor alone in the halls. He could see the little man redden in the face, the frown on his face growing….

But…

He began to loosen, he began to soften, and he slowly walked down the hall. Mary hid herself beside Ralph's leg, as if she feared that the memory could see her.

"Please, I don't want to remember this."

"But….but things got better!" Ralph said "I-I mean…I don't know WHAT tha heck ya guys were bickerin' 'bout back there but it was from long ago! It doesn't-!"

" _Some memories won't leave us, Ralph…."_ The woman said to herself _"Some things we can't hide, some things we can't change. Some things we can't take back…"_

Ralph pushed forward on the other door, opening it back into the Mayor's suite once more.

"Back here again?"

"Dear?"

Ralph ducked his head, seeing Mary approaching what appeared to be a downtrodden Gene, the man sitting on his couch.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

The Mayor remained silent, refusing to look the woman in the eye. She smiled, poking him on the cheeks playfully.

"Oh, don't tell me those meany-pants said something to chu again."

"Stop it."

"Stop WHAT?"

"Don't talk to me like that…." Gene growled low "I…I get treated like a child enough as it is. I don't need it from you."

"I'm just having a little fun, that's all. Can't I do-?"

"STOP IT, MARY!" the Mayor shouted "JUST STOP IT! You heard what everyone said out there! I can never-! I can never…."

Gene weakened again, slumping on the cushions of the couch.

"They're right….I can never change. I'm….I'm NOTHING. That's all I'll ever be."

Ralph remembered those words spoken by Gene himself during their fight. To hear the memories repeating themselves only hammered it in just how deep the words had gone.

"Why would you say such a thing?" said Mary "You're butt is hogging the couch so you can't say you're NOTHING."

"I was nothing in my backstory…." The man said "And I'm nothing now….this….this is how I am, Mary. This is who I am."

"Backstories mean nothing."

"For SOME people." Gene corrected "For some, they don't matter. But me? They'll use it. They'll use it to show I've never changed, that I've always been weak."

Ralph watched as Mary seemed to falter, the cockiness fading but just when it seemed that she too would join Gene in his depression she rose up, taking his cheeks in his hands.

"Listen to me, Mister."

Ralph couldn't take his eyes away, surprised that he wanted to hear what the woman had to say.

"Don't….don't change for them."

"What?"

"I know you want things to change. I know you want to change but….but don't do it for them. Don't do it for the people who don't care. Do it because YOU want things to get better."

"But what if I can't change, Mary? They say I-"

Mary embraced the man warmly, holding him tight and lovingly "I know you can change, Mister. I know you can do good."

Gene's face was squished against Mary, his eyes showing just how little faith he had in her words.

"I know you can change because…because I love you."

I love you.

The words seemed to echo through the apartment, Ralph slowly tip-toing through the apartment before walking through another door, shutting it softly behind him but as he looked down beside him he saw Mary. She was shaking, as if those words brought something haunting within her.

"Um, that…that was actually really nice of ya, ma'am!" Ralph smiled, hoping to lighten the air between the two.

But Mary remained silent.

"Ya told him backstories don't matter, an' it's true! I don't know why tha big Blueberry didn't listen ta ya-!"

" _Stop it!"_

Ralph looked about, hearing a voice that was not at all familiar to him. It was higher, like that of a child but it didn't belong to Vanellope nor any of the other kids that he knew.

"Who…who was that?"

" _Stop! Leave me alone!"_ the voice wailed again, the sound coming from a nearby door, the last door on the path as the others began to fade away.

Why this door? Why out of all the doors that were around had this one remained? Ralph looked about, sensing that there was no other path the two could go on.

"M-Miss Mary?"

The Nicelander said nothing, the only sound surrounding the two being that of the high-pitching crying…

And laughter.

"What's goin' on?" the Wrecker asked, starting to have second thoughts on his plans "Do...do ya know who that-?"

Mary walked before Ralph, opening the door slowly to reveal….

Niceland.

But it was a Niceland that Ralph was not familiar with. Things looked much more detailed, softer, not at pixelated and square and as he looked upwards the familiar skybox was nowhere to be seen.

"Are…are we even still in the game?" the man asked as he took another step forward "Do ya know where we are, Mary?"

Again, no reply.

"Mary?"

Mary's eyes were focused on something before her, or better yet SOMEONE. The scared wail rang through the area again as Ralph caught sight of it. Out from the corner of his eyes he small boy ran by.

A very, VERY small boy in blue.

Two teeny, tiny hands.

Two teeny, tiny feet.

Two chubby, rosy tear stained cheeks.

One rosy nose.

"Who is that?" Ralph squinted, not at all able to see the child was "There aren't any kids in tha game so who-!"

"Come here, GEEEEEEEEEENE!"

Gene?

As in Mayor NICELANDER GENE?

Ralph felt his mouth going slack as the realization hit him; how could he NOT see the resemblance in the child, especially with how BLUE he was.

But he was also terrified, the undersized Nicelander looking around frantically as if he were trying to hide.

"Don't think I can't see your blueberry booty!" the other voice cackled, Gene whimpering "I'm gonna get cha! I'm gonna get cha!"

"No!" Gene cried, finally giving up as he fell on his bottom and began bawling loudly "Leave me alone!"

"Who's messin' with 'im?" Ralph asked, standing up as he remembered no one could see him "From tha way he's goin' about it you'd think it was ME that was after 'im!"

But it wasn't Ralph, not even close.

"A-HA!"

A flash of pink appeared, a taller and older Nicelander girl jumping before Gene and scooping him up in her arms as he continued to cry and flail.

"Put me down! PUT ME DOWN!"

"HEY!" Ralph growled, seeing just how rough the girl was with Gene. Perhaps it was instinct that had caused him to react as such but seeing the kid, even if it were Gene, being handled so roughly struck a chord with the Wrecker.

"What does that brat think she's doin'!? She's gonna hurt 'im tha way she's carryin' on!"

Mary remainded silent.

Gene continued to squirm, his tiny arms and legs reaching out for any way to escape.

"Nnngh! St-stop!"

"But ya said ya wanted ta plaaaaaaay!" the older girl teased as she dropped Gene back onto the ground before rolling him over "Mommy said I HAD ta play with ya so this is what we're gonna do!"

Gene, his eyes filled with tears, looked up at the girl.

"Wh-wh-why do ya hafta be so MEAN?!"

" _ **WHY DO YA HAFTA GET IN THA WAY?!"**_ the girl shouted back as loudly as she could "Do ya think I WANT ya here?! NO!"

The tiny blue boy shrank back "… _I'm sorry."_

The girl crossed her arms and turned away "Ya wanna 'pologize ta me? Nope! Won't help! You're always gonna be a stupid lil baby Gene an' no one wants ta be around a stupid baby!"

Ralph felt his throat tightened as he watched the exchange. Maybe this was the origins to why Gene hated being small if THIS were the way he was treated as a child. Where were the adults to stop this bully?

"This ain't right, this ain't right!" the Wrecker growled as he shook his head "This…this has gotta be a backstory but still! Gene's had ta remember this EVERY DAY of his life?"

"Blobby baby!" the girl repeated, sticking out her tongue "Blooby, blurpy baby!"

"What would you do Ralph?"

The big man looked down, noticing how pale Mary looked.

"Huh?"

"Would you help him?"

Ralph hesitated for a second; even if the kid would grow up to be one of his infamous rivals of sorts….

He couldn't ignore that what was happening wrong.

"Yeah…Yeah!" the Wrecker said "Yeah, I would help him! I'd help him because it's tha right thing ta do!"

"And the girl?" Mary asked, her voice so hollow.

"She-!"

Ralph stopped, feeling so uncomfortable between watching the scene unfold before him as well as Mary's odd behavior.

"She's a bully…." The man finally managed to say "An'….an' I've come across plenty'a 'em."

Mary squeezed her hands together "A bully?"

"Ma'am?"

"She's just a bully?"

"Ma'am, are you okay?"

The Nicelander shut her eyes tight, hands clenched "Do you think she changed? Do you think Gene ever forgave her?"

"Ma'am, what's-?!"

"MARY, STOP!"

Ralph froze as he heard the small boy cry out such a familiar name.

"… _.Mary?"_

Gene continued to snivel and hiccup, rubbing his eyes as he looked up at the girl "You're-! You're MEAN!"

"An' your tiny! Tiny, tiny, useless baby!"

"Stop it, stop IIIIIIIT!" Gene bawled louder "I'm not t-tiny, Mary!"

Mary put her hands atop the toddler's head "From here, ya sure look like it!"

"I-I'm not small! I'm NOOOOT!"

Ralph was stunned at what he was looking at, every expectation he had broken. He was certain, one-hundred percent, that if any backstories with Gene and Mary were made that they would be the HAPPIEST, the SWEETIEST memories anyone could imagine. After all, the two loved each other so dearly, so much!

He had watched Gene throw himself all over the place to PROTECT Mary, he had seen him fly into rage if someone dare speak out of term about her!

But…

Was this true?

It was.

Even if they were backstories, even if they were memories that the Nicelanders could not escape, they were true and Mary sat there, unable to shield herself nor Ralph from the truth of her own past.

The reason he hated feeling weak?

The reason why he hated feeling small?

The origin of it all in his mind?

It began with HER.

SHE was his first bully.

"You have no idea how much he's put himself through to make me happy."

"Mary?"

Ralph looked down, seeing the tears hit Mary's hands.

"He would walk to the ends of the Earth for me….but why? What makes me so special? What makes me deserving of his love after EVERYTHING I did for him?"

"But…but it's just a backstory!" Ralph said "Backstories don't count!"

"How many times I've told myself that, young man. I've repeated that mantra in my head the moment we've been plugged in to assure myself, to keep myself from the truth….but I can't escape this. I can't ignore my past."

"But-!"

Maybe that was the reason Mary had always tried so hard to be NICE. Maybe that was the reason why Mary tried so hard to be GOOD. While Ralph had been told so many times by others that his own backstory did not matter how many times had Mary been reminded by others, those who were using her past fears of Ralph against her, that hers DID?

The Wrecker had been made aware of what people were doing to NPCs once he had been crowned the hero of the arcade and he could only imagine how much Mary had taken the blows.

And she hid it well.

When they told her that she could never change, that she could never hide from her past, she could have only thought of one thing. That maybe her actions in the past helped fuel the hate in Gene, that it was her fault he had turned out the way that he had.

There were so many emotions that Ralph had no idea what to do. Was it even possible to console Mary at this point, would it even be worth it?

"Do you….do you know why I love Gene?"

Ralph simply shook his head, knowing that it would be better to keep his mouth shut.

"He forgave me."

The Wrecker blinked, wondering what the Nicelander had meant.

"I was so horrible to him. Even if I were a child, it was no excuse. And it wasn't just him….it was EVERYONE!"

Everyone.

"The things that I did…the things that I said…I was a bad guy, Ralph!"

"N-no, this doesn't mean-!"

"I WAS A BAD GUY!" Mary cried "And yet he….he still loved me."

Ralph looked over, Gene sitting alone in the middle of the grass as he continued to cry. Seeing the little Nicelander isolated in such a manner, too scared to do anything…

He knew how it felt.

But he never realized that GENE knew how it felt.

Mary got up and walked toward another door which had appeared before the two, her heart dreading what she would come across next and as she turned the handle…

Niceland once more.

The setting was different, the pink room filled with various items kept by a young woman but…

The figure on the bed.

She sat hunched over, her usual rosy attire replaced with that of black and grey.

Ralph instantly recognized the look as Mary once more but she was older, around her teens, but why was she upset? Why was the apartment so gloomy?

He dare not ask, fearing that he would bring about more grief towards the woman beside him but she forced herself to look on. As these were her memories, she knew what was playing before.

"I've heard so many people say….that Gene is so cruel. That he has no heart."

The girl on the bed clutched tightly to a pearl necklace, the same one that was usually adorned around Mary's neck. It was missing, possibly breaking during the scuffle. He could hear the beads clattering together loudly; click, click, click.

"I know he was wrong to shut you out, Ralph. I know I should have said something more."

The door creaked before them, Ralph jumping slightly but to his surprise….

Gene was there.

There was no mustache and his suit was black but he could recognize the man easier now and he looked just as heartbroken as the girl on the bed. He could hear other voices outside the room but they were silenced as Gene shut the door.

The young Mary didn't look up, her fingers rubbing on the pearls.

What was going on?

"But…."

Ralph looked down, Mary going through the pocket of her blouse and pulling something out.

It was the branch.

The blueberry blossom branch that Gene had given her to replace her hat.

She had kept it on her all this time and somehow it had retained much more its beauty despite what Mary had been through.

"He has always been there for me. In game….and out."

Ralph turned his attention back to the young Nicelanders. They said not a word, Gene finally sitting next to the girl. He placed a hand upon hers, Ralph hearing the girl crying louder and much to his surprise.

Gene embraced her.

He held her, comforted her and it quickly came upon Ralph what was happening. He froze in place, the pieces coming together.

"He has always been there for me…." Mary sniffed, tears rolling down her face "Even when I was so mean to him. Even when I was the very thing that caused him to hate himself and hate so many others-!"

"But Miss Mary-!"

"When I had chased everyone away, when no one would be with me because of how I treated them, he was there. He came to me during the moment when the world broke for me. And even outside our stories….he was still there."

Mary moved backwards, out of the door and back into the void.

"He could have followed the beat, Ralph. He could have followed the beat like he did with so many others. Like he did with you….but….but he didn't. He never did with me and I think…"

"Y-Yeah?"

The woman wiped her eyes "I think….I think it was because he wanted to show me that he could be more. That he wouldn't let the past or how we were supposed to act hold him back. But there was so much opposition and he COULDN'T fight back. Even if I tried, even if I stood up to them, they were too powerful for the both of us!"

Mary fell to her knees, her sobs intensifying.

"I couldn't help him! I could NEVER help him and yet-! And yet he LOVES me! He loves me, does anything he can for me! All of this towards a person who made him more miserable than _**YOU!**_ "

"W-Wait, WHAT?"

"You threw him! That's all you've EVER done to him but-!"

The woman struggled, clenching her hands together.

"I was the one who told him he was too little. I was the one who told him he was useless. I was the one who pushed him away! I-! I…"

Ralph knelt down towards the woman, his hands covering her gently and yet he could do nothing. The two of them were still lost in the void, surrounding by images of the past, both from real events and those that were programmed in. Once more the Wrecker was coming face to face with that his game mates were facing, whether it came from his influence or not and the more he saw the more he began to understand it all.

Everything had its starting points and much like how Ralph had always felt bad about being a bad guy, he was understanding more and more why the Nicelanders, Gene especially, felt bad for being NPCs.

And why Mary had always gone out of her way to prove that was Nicelander was indeed Nice.

She HAD to prove it as no one would believe them otherwise.

"I'm no good…."

The big man looked down, Mary holding her arms as she shook her head.

"I'm no good, I'm no good, I'm no good." The woman sobbed "Everyone was right. I'm no good…"

"No, don't say that, ma'am."

"I was so terrible before, and I'm terrible now."

"How so?"

"I can't help him." Mary said "I love him so much. I would do anything for him but-!"

 _Mary?_

 _Yes, Blueberry?_

 _Why do you love me?_

 _Huh?_

 _Why do you love me?_

Mary thought back to that moment in the woods, when Gene had asked her why she loved him.

She never had a chance to tell him.

She had never told him the truth.

A spark went off in Mary's heart once she came to realize what she was doing.

She couldn't stop here.

Her will was telling her NOT to give up!

She could not erase what she had done in the past, she could not erase what the programs had made for her but-!

She couldn't let that stop her.

And she could not let GENE be erased.

"Mary? Mary, are ya okay?"

Mary was hurt, she was still glitching and she had no clue as to HOW to leave the void but she could not give up. She refused to!

Slowly she stood, looking at the bright lines of light that surrounded her, the code all around.

"We have to fix this."

"Yeah, I know-!"

"We have to get out of here!"

"That's what I've been tryin' ta-!"

The Nicelander leapt on Ralph's chest, pulling his collar " _ **I'VE**_ got to help him!"

"Gwark! Un-understood, Mary!"

"No, no! You don't understand, Ralph!" the woman said "This isn't right! This can't be the end! We-!"

 _ ***BOOM!***_

The entire void shook as an explosion rocked the area, Mary falling off Ralph but rather than landing upon the surface as she had assumed she felt nothing below her, her body tumbling down as she let out a scream.

"MISS MARY!" Ralph cried out as he reached for the woman but he was caught by another explosion, his eyes catching the moment when the patch gave way under him and he too fell.

"Please wake up! WAKE UP, WAKE _**UUUUUP!**_ "

The two seemed to fall through the endless void, going faster and faster and FASTER. Code warped around them, getting closer as they could feel it touching their skin and-!

LIGHT!

" _ **NO!"**_

And Mary was awake!

Somehow THAT was enough to bring the woman back to but in her quick recovery she realized she was back in the danger zone, the game around her still glitching.

"Ralph! Ralph, answer me!"

The Wrecker let out a gasp as he fell back into his body, springing to his feet.

"Is this another door?! Are we in another memory?!"

"No, no. We're back." the woman said as she looked around, the others starting to regain consciousness as well "And now that we are, we HAVE to find Gene."

"In YOUR condition?" the Wrecker said "Ya may have been able ta walk in….wherever tha heck we were-"

"Oh, STUFF IT, Ralph!" Mary roared powerfully "I-!"

She glitched again, the pain shooting from the very core of her middle to the outer layers of her skin. She had never been in such agony in her life but she forced herself up much to Ralph's chagrin.

"Ma'am, I made a promise ta myself that I wouldn't let anythin' happen ta ya guys, an' THIS is a perfect example of that!"

"Ralph, you listen to me and you listen to me GOOD." The tiny woman said angrily as she glared up at the huge wrecker.

What a switch. Just looking at her, Ralph suddenly felt as if he were the one who was as small as a mouse.

"There is a man somewhere in those woods who needs MY help!" Mary began, her form glitching but her nerves as hard as steel "And glitch or no glitch, I am not going to let anyone, YOU included, stop me from accomplishing that!"

 _ ***KA-BOOM!***_

Ralph looked back, his eyes darting about " _Thaaaat can't be good._ "

A massive eruption came in perfect timing to send Mary falling back onto the ground, Ralph scrambling to help her up. Both wrecker and pie baker looked out towards the middle of the field. The grass glitched, it stretched and so where the trees surrounding them.

"W-What's going on?" moaned Norwood, holding Nel in his arms.

Ralph watched as small pieces of bricks began to roll past the group only to fly off towards the apartment.

"Guuuuys?"

The bricks flew into the building, crashing through the windows and rather than falling downwards the shards of glass went INTO the penthouse, as if something were pulling them in.

And then the top portion of the building began to crumble, the debris spiraling into a large vortex that was forming in the spot where the door of the code void resided.

"No…." Ralph said, the finality of the entire disaster hitting him "Oh, programmers NO!"

"W-what's happening?" whimpered Meg, trying to look up at the scene. Mary backed away, her eyes wide in horror as the glow of something before her showed on her face.

The game was starting to delete its own memory, to burn and erase every bit of code!

"It can't end now." Mary shouted, pushing the others back "We need more time. _**WE NEED MORE TIME!**_ "


	39. Chapter 39- Final Moments

Chapter Thirty Nine- Final Moments

"Hurry!"

GLITCH!

Felix glitched to the side of Calhoun.

"Hurry!"

GLITCH!

Felix glitched to Mouse.

GLITCH!

"HUR-REEEEEEEEEE!" screamed Felix as he latched himself onto his wife's face, the woman swerving clumsily.

"Urf, Honey!"

"We're almost there!" Mouse said as she blasted past her commander "I can see the forest starting to clear out and-!"

"Oh, Sweet GHOST!" shouted Gene as he looked forward to see the storm of corrupting code rising around him. His heart sank as the well-being of the other Nicelanders struck his mind "With the way things are going, I'd be surprised if there's anyone still alive up there!"

"Keep your faith up, Big Guy!" Mouse growled as she fly even faster, Vanellope hanging on.

"WHOO!"

"I promise ya! We're gonna get this game back inta shape before anyone gets their pixels pulled outta place!"

* * *

" _ **HOLY COCONUUUUUUUUUUUTS!"**_

Ralph grabbed onto the ground with all his strength as he felt the swirling vortex before him pulling him in.

"Ralph, take my hand!"

The big man looked, watching Mary run towards him. The force of gravity was working even worse against her and she was stumbling and tripping on her feet but she was DETERMINED to help Ralph even if it meant her own life was put in jeopardy.

Was a Nicelander really risking their life….for RALPH?

"H-H-Here!" the woman called out again, wrapping one of her tiny hands against a pole while extending the other towards the Wrecker "Take my hand-!"

"No!" Ralph shouted back "There's no way I'm gonna put you in-!"

"Ralph, that's an ORDER young man!" the woman yelled as loudly as she could "You take my hand THIS INSTANT OR-!"

Another glitch rocked the game, the corruption of the code causing the pole that Mary was clenching onto to disintegrate. She gasped but had little time to reposition herself, the pull taking a hold of her like some sort of monster hand and dragging her off into the air.

"KIYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Ralph's eyes nearly popped from his skull as he watched the Nicelander flying past him "MISS MARY!"

Mary looked into the abyss, her body flying further and further towards the black hole of the void.

This was it.

This was the end.

Thirty years and things were going to end with a crash.

It was over.

It was-

"BWHOA!"

Suddenly, Mary felt a strong hand grabbing her from behind, Ralph yanking the woman back to the ground against the force of the code vortex.

"G-Gotcha." The man puffed as he tucked the woman between his arm and his chest, trying his best to force himself back towards the trolley station where everyone else was "N-N-Now if we could only ge-ge-ge-get-! T-t-t-o-! THA-!"

Ralph reached out his fingers, seeing the others standing on the platform with horror upon their faces.

" _Almost-. THEEEEERE!"_

Almost

But not quite.

Ralph felt himself slip again, his own strength NOTHING against the power of the game itself.

"Woo-! WOO!" he scrambled, Mary screaming as she held tighter onto his chest "Aw nah! AW NA-!"

"Nory!" shouted Nel as she jumped towards the edge of the trolley platform.

"Yeah, babe?"

Without any more hesitation, Nel RIPPED her bow from her head, her massive sea of curls spilling out and all over the hapless Norwood.

"Aurgh! *Pfft!* Nel!"

"Hold me down, Pum'kin!" the woman growled in her tiny voice "Because Imma need some weight!"

"Excuse meh?"

The small purple Nicelander gave a heroic squeal of a call as she HURLED the end of her seemingly mile-long ribbon which quickly wrapped itself around Ralph's wrist.

"Oh!"

"Nory, help me pull!" Nel cried out as she started being dragged forward.

"Ah, r-right!"

Ralph gripped the bow as tightly as he could and tried to ease some of the weight off the Nicelanders below, kicking his legs in an attempt to 'swim' back down.

"We're gonna get back down, ma'am." The man said to Mary "Don't ya worry you're pie-bakin' head about IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

Once more the vortex proved to be the stronger as the pair found themselves yanked back. Mary stumbled from the Wrecker's arms but quickly took ahold of Nel's bow.

"MARY!" her neighbor called back as she saw her friend fall "Hang on, we'll pull ya BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!"

And then up went Nel.

"NEL! NEL!" Shouted Norwood as he jumped and took the woman by her ankles "Hang on mama! I've got HOOWAAAAAAAURGH!"

And then up went Norwood.

"Norwood!" shouted Pearl as she too went forward but just like the previous two Nicelander, she found herself unable to combat against Ralph's weight and the vortex. And when Pearl went, Carlos followed.

And then Nolan.

And then Tony.

And then Lucy.

And then Deanna!

And then Kal!

And then Roy!

And then Meg!

Until finally there was a CHAIN of Nicelanders hanging from the trolley hub, all trying to pull back a massive nine foot tall man.

" _ **AUUUUUUURGH!"**_

With Don at the bottom, his grip the only thing coming between saving the lot and one BIG game over.

And of course, it was being viewed by EVERYONE in the arcade.

Whether they were at the entrance of the game or getting a players'-eye-view from their own screens, everyone could see the battle that was happening within the cabinet and the only question on everyone's minds?

Could they make it out this time?

Don was quickly losing his grip around the bar of one of the trolley cars but he held on as best he could. He could feel both his arms stretching well past was natural for a Nicelander but he fought to hold on. He couldn't let go.

"Y-Ya think Donnie's got us down there?" Ralph asked as he continued to struggle. Mary clutched tighter onto the ribbon, shivering.

" _You know he's stronger than he looks, Ralph."_

" _ **MOTHER-! FLUBBIN'-! FRIED SHARK BALLS INNA SEA WENCH!"**_

Don had dropped the poshness.

That meant things were HEATED.

Back at the station Don was losing the battle, the combined weight of the others far too great for him to handle.

"NNNNRGH! Guys, I'm SLIPPIN'!"

"Please, hang on sir!" Meg cried out "Please!"

"T-T-Tryin'!" the man growled, biting his lip and sweating bullets "S-S-S-Stupid! Grrrr-IP! N-N-N-Not strong enough!"

"DONALD!"

The Nicelander felt like he was being RIPPED in two but still he held on! He knew he could not let go, not with stakes as high as they were!

" _ **AUUUUUURGH!"**_

 _But one little slip._

"NO!"

In the last moment, Don felt his fingers fail and he, along with the others, were then pulled towards the vortex! The audience outside screamed in horror at what they were viewing, the characters helpless to the powers of their own game, sailing closer to their investable erasure.

"No, no, no, NO!" gasped Ralph as he saw the darkness forming around him, clutching Mary closer "I can't give up! I CAN'T GIVE IT UP HE-!"

 ***BOOM!***

" _ **BLURTH!"**_

Ralph's words were cut off as he and the others found themselves coming to a sudden, and rather well-padded, STOP. The lot tumbled down onto a soft surface, their minds a little shaken but everyone still in one piece.

"Wow, someone throw a mattress in front of us?" Ralph huffed, still feeling dizzy.

"Hang on guys!"

The Wrecker let out a high-pitched squeak at the thundering voice, looking up to see-!

"GENE!" Mary called out in jubilation, her smile as big as the man himself "Oh, thank the programmers you're back!"

"Don't tell me ya forgot tha rest of us!" Vanellope waved towards the woman, glad to see she was alright despite how terrible she looked "Are ya okay?"

"We will be once we get this game reset!" Mary called back.

"Then hang on, everyone." Said Gene as he started walking towards the front of the game "I'm taking you to safety."

"Hold on for a sec, big guy!" Ralph shouted once he noticed that the massive Nicelander was heading back towards the entrance "We can't get out! Our code-!"

"I KNOW you can't get out!" said Gene "But you can still take cover near the sides! There's a corner you can tuck yourselves behind so you can't be pulled back in!"

"Ya think that'll work?" Calhoun asked her husband, Felix looking all the more distraught.

"Right now, it's tha only thing we can do." He moaned before turning his focus back on the Mayor "Let us down, big guy!"

Gene lowered his hands towards the entrance, Calhoun, Vanellope and Mouse helping Ralph and the Nicelanders and Ralph duck for cover as the game continued to go out around them.

"Hurry, hurry! All of ya!" the Sargent ordered though her voice hid the great worry she held within. She had gone through many battles in her life but in each of them there was always some sort of advantage she and the others held against an adversary.

This time however, she was given very little to fight back with and the people she was trying to save could not escape on their own. For a moment she stumbled back and crossed the point between the game and the cords, catching herself an inch away from Felix who hit the barrier roughly with his shoulder.

The two looked at each other, silent against the realization that they were barely in inch apart yet still separated by a force neither of them had the power to fight against.

But she wasn't going to leave Felix like that.

Til death did they part, she was not going to abandon him nor anyone else.

She leapt back into the game, taking Felix into her arms and making sure that the other Nicelanders were held down for their sake.

"Okay, Genie. Enough time has been wasted; take your medicine!"

"Yes!" the man shouted as he looked back, seeing the game continue to unravel before him. He jogged away from the group, almost as if he feared activating the power-up around them would do more harm.

"Th-this should be far enough…."

He dug into his pocket and pulled out the tiny, gum-ball sized orb. It glowed brilliantly between his fingers, his heart racing as he could feel the energy it was giving off.

" _Dear programmers…"_ the man prayed to himself as he shut his eyes " _If this works, I just want to promise you I-!"_

 _ **KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

" _ **NYAAAAAUGH!"**_

The ground beneath the man began to break apart, the entire game shaking to no end!

"Activate tha freakin' power-up, Gene!" Mouse wailed from the entrance "Ya don't have that much-!"

Before another word could be uttered, another tremor struck the game. The energy that flowed through the core paralyzed Gene with pain and the man fell forward HARD upon his chest. The power-up bounced from his hands and onto the lawn but not before striking a pile of derbies and cracking its shell, the glow flickering.

"NO!" cried Mouse "It's broken!"

"Broken?!" gasped Mary, Mouse standing beside her as the woman got a view through her binoculars.

"Tha shell is cracked an' part of Vanellope's tie came loose from tha board! If we don't tighten it back into that thing, it won't work! It's tha only thing that holds tha correct code ta keep the circuit functionin'!"

"Of all tha things ta happen'-!" Calhoun growled, getting herself ready "Mouse! We gotta get that thing repaired or-!"

"Tammy, don't ya move a muscle!" Felix growled as he shoved the woman back into the crook of the entrance.

"But you're too hurt to-!"

"Tammy, I may be hurt but I still have ONE thing over this game that ya don't!"

"An' that would be?!"

"GAME IMMUNITY!" the repair man gave in a final huff as he jumped right back into the heat of the madness "So if there is anyone that's gonna try ta repair that thing, it's ME!"

"Felix, hold on!" Ralph cried as he followed his friend, the two men rushing into the madness of the collapsing game. Everywhere they ran things were trying to crush, smash, grab, and swallow them whole but as seasoned as both friends were when it came to such calamity.

"Expert mode?" panted Felix as he jumped between two crags that sprout up in front of him.

"EXPERT MODE." Ralph nodded, his fist breaking through a flying tree.

Both men were making good way towards the power-up but it seemed as if the entire game was warping ahead of them, the usual path between the entrance and the game stretching further and further the crazier things became around them.

"Whoa, is this what it's like on tha OUTSIDE when a game crashes like this?" Ralph breathed "I mean, we were in tha code room when Beta started ta attack an'-!"

"RALPH, LOOK OUT!"

Felix's voice had come out at the perfect time for if Ralph had moved an inch further-!

"WHOA!"

The man would have found himself CRUNCHED between a column of folding code.

"Not today!" the man boomed as he punched the code waste but then another stream shot up, and then another!

"Aw, c'mon!"

Even Felix was unable to move fast enough to battle the obstacles, the path before them becoming more and more choked. Ralph's progress wasn't doing any better and before he knew it he was overwhelmed by the deluge of code and other objects being thrown and twirls around him.

It seemed to be building around the two like some sort of wall, inching closer and closing in around them from all sides.

"Buddy! I-I can't MOVE!" Ralph struggled, finding that he was too wide to move any further and with so little room to move his arms and legs his strength meant NOTHING.

Felix was left to ducking on his knees, skipping and glitching further and further.

"Just hang tight, Brother!" Felix looked back "I can get ya!"

"Just fix tha power-up an' reach Gene!" Ralph cried "You're tha only one that can do it now!"

Felix gulped, the fate of the game once more placed upon his shoulders but for all the adventures he and the others had shared….

He wasn't sure about this one.

" _I left Ralph behind…"_ the man thought to himself, his guilt hitting him from all directions _"Ya better not screw this one up, Felix! DON'T SCREW IT UP! DON'T SCREW IT UP!"_

The man pushed himself, even when he was hit again and again from flying code, he didn't stop. Despite his struggling, it was if the game already KNEW that a part of itself was coming to refrain it, as if it knew that Felix was trying to reset it and it was fighting to resist. The space around Felix grew tighter and tighter around him and his hammer would not fix the broken bits in front of him.

"Got to-! KEEP! _**MOVIN'!**_ "

Felix forced himself through the narrow spaces but it was becoming more and more difficult. He reached a point in his journey were he could see the poor up only a few paces before him but-

He couldn't move.

He couldn't go forward!

His hammer was clenched in his hands and held before him but he could not budge.

But what was the reason for this? Why couldn't the two heroes, the ones everyone praised, do it.

They had the power didn't they?

They had the skills?

Ralph was SUPPOSED to be the strongest character in the arcade, no argument.

Felix could heal everything, no argument.

Even if they were powerful, even if they among the only characters in the game who had proven to be the most stable in the process of the crashing game there was just one detail about BOTH that prevented them from reaching the very thing they needed to get in order to fix the game.

They were too BIG.

Both Ralph and Felix were TOO BIG to reach what they needed.

It was painful to face as both men continued to struggle but their size, the very thing that Gene had been MOCKED FOR, was the very thing that was holding BOTH men back.

"I've got to-!" Ralph struggled but finding his strength could not help him "Felix! HOLD ON! I'll break through! I'll rescue ya! I'll-!"

A flash of pink.

It had gone by so fast that Ralph almost missed but as he took another look, he noticed a faint shade of PINK within the twisted crags of the darkened code.

And who else in the game wore such colors?

"Miss Mary!"

She knew it was dangerous, she knew she had no strength to put up against what the game was throwing against her but the woman could no longer stand back. She could not bear the thought of watching people who had done everything for her risking their lives yet again while she allowed her own fear to ground her.

She had to do something.

She wanted to do something!

Mary HAD to be a HERO!

From his spot, Felix tried to break the crags around his feet, managing to do so but his middles was still wedged.

"St-stupid code crud! I'll-!"

The sound of snapping hit Felix's ears and as he looked to the side-

"Ma'am?!"

Mary managed to squeeze herself from between a hole. She may have been a little plump but as she was much smaller than Felix and ESPECIALLY Ralph her journey did not end where the Repairman lay. He was speechless as the woman seemed to ignore him and continued to crawl between the spaces but as she disappeared from view he found his voice again.

"Miss Mary! NO! NO, DON'T GO IN THERE!"

If it had been any other time, perhaps Mary would have headed the words of the game's hero. After all, that was what good little NPCs were supposed to do and that's what many people within the arcade had EXPECTED her to do.

But not this time.

This time, things were different.

This time, Mary HAD to take action.

She managed to arrive near the broken power-up, the thing fading quickly before her eyes.

"Please don't quit on me yet…." She said as she carefully picked it up. It was heavy, much heavier than she could have expected given her weakness but even though she stumbled, even if the weight of the item slowed her down.

"Go, Mary. GO!"

She pressed on.

The crags of the code reached out and tore at her like briars from a thorn bush, the woman feeling every inch of her taking some sort of hit and even when it seemed like she too would be ripped to shreds-

"H-Honey!"

She made it out.

Gene lay on the ground before her, weight down by his own power and glitches. He breathed heavily, everything so hard to control as the game continued to burn around him.

And burn within him as well.

Mary stopped, seeing the spectacular glow of the man's inner core radiating from his chest, even if it were covered by what was remaining from the ground. She was frightened that Gene could EXPLODE but with as close as she was she knew she could not leave him.

But with the power-up broken, what could she do?

"Gene, please wake up!" Mary called, pulling the man's hair "Say something!"

The giant Nicelander moaned, a glitch rocking through him and increasing his size again.

"W-W-Will it ever stop?!"

"I got the power-up!" the woman panted, trying to hold it over her head but her arms could not balance the weight "T-Take it!"

She had it?

Gene managed to turn his head, looking down at the tiny woman before him. She looked so confident, so sure that things were finally solved.

And some of those feelings were rubbing off on Gene.

He managed to push himself up, quaking arms supporting his massive frame.

"Where-? Where did you-?!"

He stopped, seeing how beaten Mary was.

"What happened to YOU?!"

"Don't worry about me!" Mary said as she lowered the power-up back to the ground "We have to find a way to fix this before-!"

Before something else happened?

Right on time.

The game let out a TERRIBLE moan as the massive vortex above the couple began to spread.

"Oh!" Gene gasped, a hand going over Mary protectively "Honey, get down!"

The Mayor could have sworn he heard the vortex cackling above him, as if it were laughing at his failures. The sides bent upwards, twisting into what looked to be a sinister, monster-like smile as tendrils of energy and code spilled out of it.

Gene had never had NIGHTMARE to match THIS.

" _This keeps getting better and BETTER."_

The tendrils wrapped themselves around Gene's arms and legs, the man crying out as he felt a painful shock and a skin-ripping scrapping running through him.

"GENE!" Mary cried out, Gene being pulled from her.

"STAY BACK!" the man called out "For the love of PROGRAMMERS, don't you dare come with me!"

"BUT YOU HAVE TO BE RESET!"

"MARY, DON'T!" Gene cried, trying his best to fight back but like Ralph he found that there was ALWAYS something bigger and stronger around him "Stay there, stay right there!"

Gene did his best to bring out his inner Wrecker once more, using his massive size to plant his weight into the ground and tug back against the force of the game. Everyone watched as the titan continued the tug of war, his brows furrowed and his teeth clenched. He managed to take a glance at Mary below him, the woman looking up in horror.

Help her, Gene.

 **HELP HER!**

The Nicelander inhaled as deeply as he could and pulled back, the tendrils BURNING into his skin but they weren't burning as much as Gene's ANGER was.

" _You try to hurt her?"_ the Mayor growled _**"YOU'RE NOT LAYING A PIXEL ON HER!"**_

Gene's declaration may have been good, his efforts to protect the very person he cared for may have been admirable but it still wasn't enough. He fought and struggled but it didn't matter how BIG he was, how STRONG he was; he was still just one piece in a larger game and in the end of things?

The GAME was the one who controlled all.

The Mayor felt his feet leaving the ground until finally he was unable to take the force against him. He tried to regain himself, to plant his feet back onto what was left of the turf but the core of the game wanted him, it wanted all the pixels he had gained to burn FIRST.

He cried out, feeling himself leaving the ground and PULLED RIGHT into the vortex, the view of the entire arcade from the skybox one of the final things to meet his eyes-

"GEEEEEEEEEEEEENE!"

Until he looked down again.

Mary had jumped just when Gene had reached for the others, one hand stretched out towards him while the other pushed the broken power-up forward and before Gene could do anything, before he make one move to keep her from following him they were both taken into the black hole of the code void.

"NO!" Ralph cried out as he watched the two disappear _**"NOOOOOO!"**_

"They're GONE!" cried Vanellope as she held onto Calhoun "They're-! They're GONE!"

Maybe from the eyes of those back in the front of the game….

But inside?

Gene floated weightless among the debris that had been taken in, his body huddled into a ball.

An eye slowly opened.

An eye looked around.

"M-Mary?"

He looked down, uncurling his hand to reveal that in those moments the two were taken in by the vortex Gene HAD managed to grab Mary and there she lay shivering in the palm of his hand.

"Mary!"

The woman said nothing as she looked around for a moment but then she looked right into the eyes of her fiancé.

"Mary…."

Seeing her in such a condition was too much. Even as things were coming apart around them, the only thing Gene could think of doing….

Was to hold her close.

But it wasn't the same as before. In the past, at least he could still wrap his arms around her, feel her heart near his own…but he was too big. Just too big for ANYONE, let alone her and the most he could do was careful hold her in his hands near his chest.

Mary could hear the man's heart beating but it was slow, not as rapid as it had been in those frantic moments of panic and worry. Even in the face of complete deletion Mary found some sort of calmness where she was, knowing that Gene was still there.

But they had both failed at helping each other.

"It was never supposed to end like this…." Gene moaned, feeling as if every bit of his pixels were breaking up from within "We were supposed to be happy. We were supposed to make it through this."

Mary looked up, not sure whether her voice would carry on far enough for her love to hear "Honey."

"I'm sorry, Mary." Gene said, his voice cold and empty "I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you. I'm sorry that I couldn't be as strong as everyone else, that I could never be a real hero to you that I-!"

*dink*

Gene felt something hit his forehead softly and as it bounced off, a glimmer of light caught his eyes. Mary looked up as well, her mouth dropping once she saw-

"Is that…is that your-?"

Gene's wedding ring?

Indeed it was.

To see the MASSIVE object floating around was enough to make Mary forget about everything else that was happening around her. Somehow, not only did it manage to survive being pulled into the core of the game it how SOMEHOW matched its own size with Gene, barely.

But wait….

Had he really taken it off?

"GENE!" Mary cried out as she looked at the man's hand "You-! You took it off?!"

Gene snapped to, remembering the sorrows he felt for himself and why he had removed it so the reappearance of the thing came to a shock to him as well. He was CERTAIN he had left it in the woods so how in the arcade had to wound up there, if luck had only drawn it to him once again.

"I don't need to be reminded how much I ruined this!" the man cried out, moaning "WILL EVERYTHING JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?!"

"Gene!"

The man looked down, Mary wriggling from his hold and swimming towards the ring.

"Mary, DON'T!" Gene cried out as he reached forward, grabbing both in his hands "D-D-Dear! What in the arcade did you think you could accomplish if-?!"

"The power-up!"

"Excuse me?"

Mary pointed towards the object as it floated about "Grab it!"

"Wh-?"

"JUST TAKE IT, GENE!" the woman cried "NOW!"

Without any hesitation, nor curiosity to find out what Mary would do should he NOT obey her, Gene took the power-up in his other hand only to have Mary jump from one palm to the other, turning the power-up over to the cracked side.

"Mary, what are you-?"

Mary said not a word as she looked at the inner workings of the item. It crackled and sparked, Vanellope's hair tie hanging from it limply.

What had Mouse said? Something about the Sugar Rush code being the only thing that could properly bound the item together in order for the code to run through?

Maybe Vanellope's tie was out of commission.

But Mary had ONE thing that could act as a substitute.

The tiny woman reached into her skirt pocket and to the surprise of her gigantic fiancé-

The blueberry branch.

She still had it.

The very branch that Gene had given her to make her feel better, the very branch Gene had given her to show how much he loved her.

She had had it on her the whole time.

It was the thing they needed to make things work.

Mary slammed her hand upon the shell of the power-ups, feeling a shock hit her but she then bent and twisted the branch to match the way Vanellope's tie had been used to bind everything together. The inside of the item sparked, they glitched but there was a heavenly hum as it regained its color and luster.

It was fixed.

Nicelander Mary had FIXED it!

Gene could not believe what he had just seen, what the woman had just done.

Gene had WRECKED things.

Mary had FIXED them.

Things really were changing around the arcade.

"Gene!" the woman panted "You've got ONE chance now!"

The pull of the vortex began to increase around the two, items falling into the hot core of the game and disintegrating. Despite being as large as he was, Gene was no match for it and even if he swam forward he could still pulling him back.

Pulling both he AND Mary back.

"I've got to get you out of here!" Gene said as he looked down at Mary, but the woman shook her head.

"Just activate the power-up! You don't have much time!"

"But what about you?! I don't know how all of this is going to effect YOU should something happen!"

Even in the face of danger, Mary smiled down at the giant Nicelander, holding onto his hand.

"Well, I guess it's as the old saying goes. Til death do us part?"

Gene's eyes were wide as he gazed upon the confidence that Mary was giving. Even if there were a few tears in her eyes she still smiled at him.

She still smiled because she loved him.

She had always loved him.

She would ALWAYS love him.

"I can take it, Gene." The woman said, the Mayor hearing a crack in her voice "Don't you think for a moment that I'm not tough enough to handle a reset like this!"

 _Gene._

 _Gene._

 _This was wrong._

 _This isn't right._

 _Everything that this woman has done for you. Everything she's done to make you happy._

 _Look at her, you fool. She's still sticking by your side. She's still with you even if this is all your fault._

 _You're the reason the game is like this, you're the reason the game is crashing and yet she's still here._

 _She's helped you so many times, Gene._

 _She's done so much for you, Gene._

 _Gene?_

 _Gene?_

 _What can you do for her?_

 _What can you do for her?_

" _Honey?"_

Mary's voice was always so wonderful to hear.

"You asked me why I loved you?"

Gene remained silent.

"Remember in our backstory? When I used to bully you?"

How could he forget?

"I….I love you because even after all of that, you still had the heart to forgive me. I love you because even as horrible I was to you as a child, you still saw what was beautiful in me. I love you because, even though those memories still haunt me, you've done so much to make me happy."

The woman clutched onto Gene's hand, ready to face the wrath of the core.

"I love you because out of everyone in this arcade, after all of these years, you've done so much to make me happy, to remind me there is so much more, to remind me that I'm not as weak as so many others have told me…."

Mary…..had felt weak?

And Gene had made her feel strong?

With those words, Gene realized EVERYTHING. He realized just what SIZE actually meant not to the arcade but rather to MARY.

Mary.

MARY.

He couldn't do this.

Mary was ready to go into the core with Gene, but the man knew better.

He could not allow this.

As he slowly fell towards the core, he gave Mary one more look. He held her one more time.

"Gene?" Mary asked curiously "Gene, what are you-?"

The man looked so sad, so defeated as he gave the woman another glance.

 _If you're going to do one heroic thing Gene, if you're going to do one thing a true hero would do?_

 _What would it be?_

" _I love you, Mary."_

The void went silent, Mary hearing Gene's voice in its normal tone after so long.

What was he planning on doing?

Mary's heart began to race once she realized that Gene was about to act but how she did not know.

"Honey? Honey! Whatever you're going to do-!"

Gene knew it was such a terrible thing to do to the woman but it was the only thing he COULD do to save her. He still had enough strength left in him and with one solid move of his arm-

" _ **GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENE!"**_

He THREW Mary, as gently as he could, towards the entrance of the void. He could hear her voice flying off into the distance as he watch her sail further and further away. Mary was beside herself in shock at what the man had done to her, turning and reaching out in vain as if she had hoped to reach out towards him.

"NO! NO, YOU CAN'T-!"

"Gotcha!"

In the final moments Calhoun had arrived, taking Mary into her arms and speeding off on her hover-board.

"We can't leave Gene!" Mary cried out as she kicked and screamed in the space marine's hold "Put me down, PUT ME D-!"

"Mary, we hafta go!" the Marine said, hiding her own pain at Mary's cries "This is it!"

The countdown had begun.

Gene was pulled further towards the void but in his clutches were two important items.

The power-up.

And his engagement ring.

"If there is one thing you can do for her, Gene…." The man breathed heavily "Make her life better. Even if you can't be there….at least you can save HER life."

Just one chance, one chance.

Gene took both items into one palm and brought the other down upon them. There was a sharp *POP!* as the power-up broke and activated upon the ring.

"Cadet Orzela said I was the final key?" Gene said as he looked at his glowing ring "Then let this be it."

His hands were shaking as he slipped the ring upon his finger but for a moment-

Nothing.

No reaction.

Gene could have sworn his heart stopped beating, looking back and feeling the burning heat of the void as he was only a yard away from it.

"Why isn't it working?!" the man wheezed "Why isn't it working?! IT WAS SUPPOSED TO-!"

*GLITCH!*

"NYAAAUGHR!"

*G-G-GLITCH!*

A glitch cackled through the void, everything stopping in its tracks as Gene felt a tremendous force hitting him in his chest. Another glitch hit him, the man feeling a growing sensation surrounding him, sparks exploding throughout but it did not stop the man from the pull of the core.

Gene's head was filled with code, his mind focused on the spinning numbers to even notice the core of the game flashing. He didn't feel anything as it started to swallow him up, arms held out before him as glitch by glitch, he was consumed right into the heart of the game, his ring hand still extended as if somehow, he still hoped to reach out towards Mary to hold her hand one more time.

*GLITCH!*

Once Gene had been fully consumed, the core started to glitch, as if it could not handle the amount of code it had taken in.

 ***GLITCH!***

It started to get worse, it started to shake.

 ***GLITCH!***

But….

The core began to shift, going from red hot to its former blue color. Then it began to spread, going out through every connection attached to it.

What was happening?

 ***GLITCH!***

Outside, the others could only watch as the game began a brand new reaction, the Nicelanders glowing as Mouse and Vanellope stood around them.

"Whoa, what is this?" asked the Racer, both she and the Cadet backing away in caution.

"A nice change of pace?"

Back near the middle of the game, Ralph finally found his strength and BROKE his way through the crumbling code.

"FINALLY!"

"RAAAAAAAPLH!"

The man looked forward, seeing Felix waving his arm in desperation.

"Hang on, pal! I got ya!" the Wrecker said as he pulled his friend free and took off towards the entrance "Ho, ho, HOOOO boy! I think we better run for cover!"

"Tamera, we've got to help Gene!" called Mary's voice as the large Marine continued to hold her back.

"Mary, please! Ya gotta listen ta me! We gotta-!"

" _ **DUUUUUUUUUCK!"**_ Ralph shouted as he barreled towards the group, Felix in his arms _**"**_ Everyone _ **DUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"**_

The lot of characters screamed as they could hear the rumble of the game from within, the impending explosion seconds away!

"Ralph, ya know we can't get outta this place!" Felix said.

"Yeah, but I'm sure as heck ain't gonna let ya guys stand in tha BLAST ZONE!"

At the very last moments, Ralph tossed Felix back at Calhoun and then-

And then-

 _And then-_

 _Boom._


	40. Chapter 40- Continue?

Chapter Forty- Continue?

The sun was starting to rise that morning, the warmth of the golden rays spreading across the neighborhood. Litwak arose from his bed, sleepy but a smile on his face nonetheless.

"Well…" he yawned and stretched "Wonder what the games have in store for me today."

* * *

"EVERYONE WATCH OUT!" cried Bison as he saw a flash coming from the halls of Fix-it-Felix Jr.

Everyone who was still in the station cried out as they felt the entire area shake, the high whine of energy bouncing off the walls. They KNEW they were in for a big shock but the only question was would anyone be left given how much POWER the game was giving off.

"Run!" cried Sorceress "Get to your games! Duck and cover!"

The woman looked back, her thoughts taking her to Ralph and the others as she knew they could not escape. She could feel herself slowly floating towards the entrance but even if SHE could get in there would be no point; no one could escape due to the glitch field.

"Sorceress!"

Scorpion waved his arms in a panic, in awe that his fellow baddie would even think about heading towards the game.

"You told US to go, know get over here!"

"BUT-!"

The light grew bright, the woman feeling the heat of the energy forming on her skin. She faced the light, eyes squinting and her body frozen in place.

" _Oh MY-"_

"DOWN!" Zangief shouted, taking the woman and pulling her into his own game "Arcade is about to hit the BIG ONE!"

INDEED.

The clock struck eight as the surge finally came to a peek, a large EXPLOSION of light hitting the entire arcade as if a bomb had been dropped upon it! From within, every game shuttered and blinked, the windows and doors jostled.

"Whoa, what was that?" asked a young man, his friend walking next to him. They could see the entire arcade light up for a moment but the light quickly died down, the entire building dark.

"Dunno, Alex." The woman said, returning her attention to her phone "Litwak's always doin' something nuts. Probally hooking up another game."

"Aw, neat! With a light show like THAT, ya know it's gotta be big!"

Big?

As the two walked over, silence filled the entire arcade. The games were still on but no one moved, no one breathed.

Everyone was far too stunned by what had happened.

Smoke filled the station and they could hear the creaking sounds of the foundation around them. There were a few coughs but other than that, people bit their tongues, eyes wide in shock that ANYONE was still alive and standing.

" _Unnngh…."_

But there was a voice.

" _R-Ralph?"_

Ralph?

The big man felt sore, his head spinning and his fingers and toes tingling as if they were still in contact with the raw energy of the core. He coughed again, smoke billowing from his mouth.

" _Mah butt…"_

"RALPH!"

The man saw a flash appear before his eyes and then felt some GRASP him around his neck!

"GWARK!"

"Ralph! Ralph, you're out!"

"UURK! AN' YA GOTTA CHOKE ME BECAUSE OF IT?!"

Ralph's eyes finally cleared, seeing that it was none other than Vanellope who was hugging him, the girl lost in her emotions as she beamed with joy.

"You're-! You're outta tha game, Stink Breath! You're outta tha game!"

"W-Wait?!" the man stammered, hopping to his feet clumsily "I AM?!"

The man looked down at himself, his feet touching the tiles of the station floor. He looked around, the walls towering over him.

It was true.

He turned, seeing Felix and the other Nicelanders sprawled on the floor, slowly rising from their blast from the game.

"GUYS!"

Felix looked down at his gloves before touching his chest; he was whole, he wasn't glitching and he was next to his beloved wife.

"I-it….it worked?" the hero in blue said, feeling as if his body were lifting "O-O-Oh my LAND! IT WORKED!"

The Nicelanders moaned, some of them struggling to roll over on their fronts but after a moment…

Lucy waggled her fingers.

Don checked to see if his hat were still whole.

Nolan saw that his glasses were not fooling him.

They were back.

EVERYONE was back!

Mary looked at heroes, her eyes glimmering with hope and excitement.

"F-Felix?"

The hero nodded, a small smile forming on his face "Y-Yeah."

"Felix!"

"YEAH!"

The tiny woman LEAPT into her hero's arms, holding him tight.

"It worked! IT WORKED! You're all okay!"

"YOU'RE okay!" the Repairman laughed as he gave the woman a heartfelt squeeze "S-Seein' all ya guys here is-!"

"Wait!" the woman gasped "What about G-?!"

"GUYS!"

"WOO-!" Ralph cried as he turned, seeing the inhabitants of the arcade starting to come out of hiding.

It reset?!

The game is saved!

They're okay?!

Oh, my GOSH! THEY'RE OKAY!

A rush of excitement filled the area as characters began spilling out, all of them surrounding Ralph and Felix but brushing past the smaller characters below them.

"Wow, guys, watch out!" Felix warned, trying to get the Nicelanders out of the way before they were trampled on "We still got people down below, ya know!"

"Glad to see you still in one piece!" said the Cyborg, slugging Ralph on his arms all the while forgetting his current condition.

"YEA! RALPH IS-! BAAAAAAACK!" moaned Cyril, his arm flying off.

"Guys, guys….ease up." Ralph grimaced, still feeling the ache from the blast he had encountered "Give us a few moments ta get our heads back on before ya-!"

"GO!"

Ralph let out a high pitch SQUEAK as he heard a loud voice coming from behind him.

"Move in! I bet that monster is still there!"

Ralph blinked, his mind lost from the sudden interruption "Monster?"

"Hey, hey, HAAAAAAY!" shouted Calhoun as she pushed the Wrecker roughly out of the way, seeing her men heading towards the game "Tha heck are ya guys doin'?! I didn't call for this!"

"We got a call." Said Markowski as he turned to his commanding officer "Someone said that there was some sort of monster attack but with how insane things were goin' on we couldn't-!"

"Wait, a MONSTER?" the woman said, glaring at the junior Marine "Back up a moment here. Who in tha ARCADE gave ya orders ta raid this game NOW?!"

"I DID."

The woman looked to the side, a familiar face glaring at her.

Quasar.

For once the Marine had no words as the image of the man had all but left her given the fight she and the others had to contend with but to see his mug before her?

"YOU!"

Things were about to get rough, AGAIN.

"YOU called out my soldiers?" the woman growled as she marked towards the fighter "On what grounds did ya have ta bring 'em out like this?!"

"What other reason did I have?" Quasar snarled "I was attacked by a MONSTER so I had plenty of reasons to call your boys in!"

"Um, Sarge?"

"What is it, Markowski?!"

The big solider thumbed over towards the entrance of the game "Ya still want us ta check on things? I mean-!"

"Where's Gene?!"

Everyone looked down, Mary peering about everywhere for her missing fiancé.

"I-! I can't find him!"

"What do ya mean ya can't find him?" asked Calhoun, Mary still twisting and turning to see if she had missed the man in the crowd.

"He's-! He's not anywhere to be found!" the woman said, her voice shaking "But-! But if the game reset, if we got out, HE should have come out as well!"

"Yes, yes! Where is he?" Felix said sounding just as worried, if not MORE, than the pink Nicelander. He turned towards Mouse, his arms reaching towards her "Was this supposed ta happen?!"

Mouse growled, rubbing her hands together "Not good, not good!"

Without another word Mouse took off for the game, the other Hero's Duty officers following.

"Better see what's up." Calhoun said towards the others, pinking Mary up and rushing towards the game.

As everything had reset, the trolley was back in working order and Mouse lead the front of the way into the game.

"C'mon, don't tell me I messed up AGAIN!"

Once she and the others had arrived they were greeted by a SPECTACULAR sight. Even as they rolled in the game was still fixing itself, the old busted and bruised pixels being replaced with fresh and new code, the apartment coming together once again and the greenery of the game coming back to life.

It was an amazing thing for EVERYONE to see.

But someone was still missing.

"Gene?! GENE!" Mary called out as she walked before everyone, the crowd watching the little woman rushing around for someone who wasn't there "H-Honey! Please tell me you're okay! Just shout or something!"

"Mouse, what's goin' on?" asked Ralph worryingly "Everythin' else is comin' together so where is-?"

"His code is still being registered…." Mouse said as she looked at her com "See? It's connected, it's rewrired and it's still functionin' but-!"

"But that doesn't explain why he's not here!" said Felix, not sure whether it was best to join Mary in her search given how frantic he was feeling "Don't tell me he was ERASED!"

"Felix! I just SAID his code is online! He couldn't POSSIBLY be erased!"

"Then why isn't he here?!" Mary cried out, the tall Marine jolting at the sheer volume of her voice.

Everyone could see it in Mary's eyes; after EVERYTHING she and the others had been through she still was heartbroken over the whereabouts of her fiancé. Felix and Ralph exchanged looks, not sure what to say given the situation but something needed to be done. Something needed to be said.

"Look, Mary. Mouse said that Gene is still online so….so he must be here." Felix said as calmly as he could, putting a hand upon Mary's shoulders. He could feel her shaking under him but he had to keep strong not just for her but for EVERYONE around him.

"S-Something doesn't seem aright about this." The little Nicelander said, rubbing her arm and trying her best to keep the tears from coming "I mean…we did everything right, didn't we?"

Felix's heart sank, the man turning back towards his wife and Mouse.

"I…I….I tried to fix that power-up as best that I could." Mary whimpered, her voice starting to shake "What…what if I-? WHAT IF I-?!"

"Miss Mary, it's okay!" Vanellope smiled as she rushed over to the little woman and hugged her "We could get this game back again! I'm sure we can get Gene back as well!"

"OH, BULL CRAP!"

Both racer and Nicelander shared a scream as they looked, Quasar marching right up to them.

"After EVERYTHING that dunce put us through?! You still want him back?!"

"Ey, don't think 'bout hittin' her again!" Vanellope growled, putting her fist up and dancing on her feet "I'll give ya a PRESIDENTAL PUNCH an' see how ya feel about it!"

"Vanellope, no hittin'!" Felix moaned as he pulled the two away.

"Are you SERIOUS?" Ralph growled, stomping over towards the space fighter "This is tha LAST thing we need ta be arguin' about right now!"

"Oh, CAN IT, Ralph! After what that LOUT put me through I have every RIGHT ta say somethin'!"

"So ya bring tha ENTIRE fleet of HD here?!"

"HE TRIED TO KILL ME AND HAILEY!" the other man shouted "Does that mean ANYTHING to ya or are ya still deluded enough ta think PROTECTING those TWERPS means anything!?"

"Quasar, STOP!" shouted Felix as he joined his friend "We're still tryin' ta do a recovery mission here an' you're not helpin' ONE BIT!"

"Let tha lil booger be lost!" Quasar cut in, everyone stunned at the show that was happening before them "A reset with one less Nicelander is a GOOD reset if you ask me!"

"Okay, that's it!" shouted Ralph as he took Quasar by his collar, the man yelping "I've come toe-to-toe with a Godzilla version of my neighbor but NONE'A THAT is as INFURIATIN' as listenin' ta YA talk ta us like-!"

*GLITCH!*

"BWHOA!" cried Ralph as he jolted back into the crowd, dropping Quasar in the process "Tha heck was THAT?!"

Everyone stood around in shock as a large sphere of light began to form above them, the thing glitching as pixels started to form. Felix pushed the Nicelanders back from the sight, his mind all in a worry to what he was looking at but as the pixels started to come together….

"Is that-?"

Something familiar was forming.

"Oh. OH!" gasped Mary, her hands covering her mouth "Is-?! Could it be?!"

Something WAS being rebuilt before the crowd and at first it seemed that the pixels coming together were forming the missing resident of the game but as they came together….

"Hold on a moment…."

The formation only got bigger.

And bigger.

AND BIGGER!

"Hoooooooo my GOSH!" said Calhoun as her neck craned up, seeing the cloud of pixels come together for form the towering mass of-

"GENE!" Felix shouted, seeing the massive Nicelander before his eyes again "Oh my LAND, man!"

Much to the surprise of everyone, Gene had reformed before them but rather than reverting to his normal Nicelander form and stature the man was still in the form that the arcade had seen only as a MONSTER. Given the expression the Mayor wore on his face it was clear that his mind hadn't formed as complete as his body, an empty shade in his eye. The cackling of the power stopped and Gene DROPPED to the ground right on hos bottom, the game shaking and all crying out.

"WHOA!" Vanellope shouted "Glad we were outta tha way!"

"Unnngh…."

For a moment or so, no one knew what to do. Should they approach Gene, should the avoid him? Given the way he had behaved not too long ago many outsiders were still scared of the man, left to wonder if he would give them the same treatment he had done to Ralph during their 'battle'.

Even Felix was scared, his hand clutched tightly onto his wife but out of everyone there….

One person stepped forward.

"Honey?"

Gene felt dizzy, his body slumped where he sat.

"H-Hmmm?"

"Dear?"

The man wasn't sure if he were lost in a dream or if he was really there, his vision blurry as he looked down.

" _Such tiny people…."_ The man thought to himself, still so groggy and dizzy. For a moment, he smirked as he found the sight rather humorous, especially with how SMALL Ralph looked from his point of view.

" _Why is Ralph so small? Why is EVERYONE so-?"_

*GLITCH!*

In a moment, Gene's senses returned to him. He let out a gasp, his eyes clear but it was easy to see the shock within them.

"OH!"

"Take it easy, honey. Take it easy."

Mary?

The man looked down, seeing the tiny Nicelander smiling towards him. She was still banged up but she was on her feet and away from the core which meant-!

"M-Mary?"

The woman nodded her head "Yes!"

"MARY!?"

"Yes, YES!" the woman cheered again, her arms in the air "You remember who I am!"

"Of COURSE I do!" the man said "But-! But why-?!"

Gene looked down at himself, pressing his hands into his stomach.

"WHY AM I STILL HUGE?!"

"That's what I'd like to know!" Calhoun said as she turned back towards her Cadet "Mousey?"

"This isn't right! All the readings I'm getting has Gene's placement BACK to that of a Normal Nicelander but-!"

"But how can he still be THIS BIG?!" Ralph said, slapping his forehead "Good NIGHT! I mean, ya look a BIT better Genie but-!"

"Ralph, stop!" the Mayor called out, Ralph having never seen such a flustered look on his face "I-! I-!"

"Honey, calm down!" Mary called up, hoping to get the man's attention.

"How can I calm down, how can I calm down?!" the man continued to babble "I'm still-! I'm still a monster! I'm still like this! Even after EVERYTHING we did, it still didn't work!"

"W-Were we too late?" Vanellope gulped.

Mouse refused to accept the answers before her, the woman fuming at the sight.

"No! Tha facts are right here! Gene's bit-size is back so-! So-! So…."

The woman stopped, what anger she had leaving her.

"Could it be possible…." Felix asked "That his code just reads this as normal now?"

Normal?

"So Gene's going to be like this from now on?" asked someone from the crowd, the others getting closer. Mouse's mouth went dry as the others looked at her, awaiting her answer.

"I….I don't know how ta say this but….but I guess until I can get a better look inta what's goin' on…"

Gene felt floored already, knowing the worst was about to hit him.

"Gene's stuck like this."

"WHAT?!" shouted Gene.

"NO!" called Quasar. Ralph turned around again, his brows furrowing deep as he stood before the man and blocked his path.

"Take one more step, ONE MORE-!"

"After everything WE went through you mean to tell us this bloated behemoth is still gonna terrorize us?!"

"Young man!" Mary called back, her voice powerful and her chest out "Gene will not TERRORIZE you! He poses a danger to none of us here so if you would please-!"

"STOP TRYING TO PROTECT THAT MONSTER, YOU LITTLE TICK!" the Space Man shouted as he stepped right before the Nicelander but once more she refused to move "Don't think I didn't catch a glimps of what he did when Hailey and I got outta here!"

Vanellope turned towards Ralph, the girl remember that she had missed quiet a lot while she was in Sugar Rush.

"Stink Breath?"

Quasar turned towards Vanellope, the racer feeling great unease as he stood over her "Oh-HO! Ya wanna know the truth, kiddo?! Why don't ya ask your ol' boy what the good Mayor did to him!"

"That's no important!" said Ralph, his face turning red in anger.

"Oh, yes. YES, it is! If only to show just how far this TWIT was willing to go when it came to our lives!"

"Quasar-!"

"You nearly KILLED Ralph!" Quasar said as he pointed towards Gene, the Nicelander finding his words locked in his throat "Don't even try to PRETEND your inncent about it! You nearly killed Ralph! You nearly killed Felix and the Sarge! YOU NEARLY KILLED ME AND HAILEY!"

The crowd began to murmur loudly, the lot of them witnesses to the battle.

"W-Wait, hold on!" Gene painted, Mary seeing his skin starting to blanch "I-I know what I did and-! And-!"

"And you're WHAT?!" growled Quasar "SORRY?! Sorry aint gonna cut it this time pal! Not with how ya treated us!"

Once more it felt like some of the citizens were turning on Gene and no matter how BIG he was, he could do nothing. He was far too exhausted and hurt to even try to drum up any sort of anger so once again he was left with begging, a fruitless endeavor if there was one.

"People, please! I am sorry, I am!" the man pleaded "I don't know how many times I can repeat myself over this but I NEVER wanted any of this to happen!"

"Then what DID you want?!" Quasar snapped, Gene feeling a sense of de ja vu hit him "What DID you want, Gene?!"

" _ **I JUST WANTED EVERYONE TO LEAVE US ALONE!"**_ the giant man bellowed, his voice echoing throughout not just the game but the entire arcade. He panted, going on his knees as he peered down at the smaller characters "F-For goodness SAKE! I-! I-!"

The man looked down at the crowd; they were all around him just like those moments before he had snapped but he knew he had to keep it together. He could not allow himself to break as he had done before. He took in a deep breath, the air rushing into his lungs and a cool sensation flowing through his mind.

"E-everyone….I know you're mad at me….and you have every right to be mad but….."

Keep it together Gene. Keep it together.

"I just want you all to know that…that the last thing I wanted to do was HURT people. And I didn't want to hurt RALPH."

The big man felt his heart skip at the mention of his name.

"Big Guy?"

"Uuuurgh, this has been a DIASTER." Gene moaned, rubbing his temples "And its one that I take full responsibility for. I knew better than this; there is no excuse but if there's anything I can say Ralph….I'm…."

Gene gulped, not sure if his words meant ANYTHING to the arcade anymore.

"Ralph?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm….I'm sorry. I'm sorry for EVERYTHING."

It felt as if the two men were the only ones in the game, both looking right at each other but after a moment of so Gene slumped back, his eyes to the ground.

"Oh, what's the point. I know you don't believe me."

Ralph took a step forward "Gene, wait-!"

"Of COURSE we don't believe you!"

"HEY!"

Quasar was not ready to let Gene off so easily, the man unforgiving in how he and the others were treated during the rampage.

"Do you want me to feel sorry for you?! Is that what it is?!"

The Space Man's words STUNG Gene but he sighed, having all but given up any effort to defend himself.

"I-I don't expect ANYTHING from you."

"Huh, so maybe you DO have some brains in that head of yours!"

"I've had it up to HERE with ya, QUASAR!" Ralph roared as he STOMPED in front of the man "What is your DEAL?! Why won't you just let up?! We've gone beyond the stage where acting like this is even necessary!"

"Because he won't LEARN!" Quasar said "He won't learn! The rest of the Nicelanders won't learn-!"

The space man growled, his head banging with pain.

"You're defending _**USELESS OBJECTS**_ , Ralph!" the fighter said, making certain that his voice was loud enough for all the Nicelanders and NPCs around to hear "You're defending someone who has done not a lick of good for ANYONE! Someone who is not worth ANYTHING! Someone who CAN'T DO ANYTHING!"

Gene winced at Quasar's words, feeling worse than before; he knew it was the truth. Everything that the man had said, at least in his mind, was one hundred percent true so what was the point of fighting it anymore?

No matter what Gene did, no matter how much he tried to combat it, he couldn't change the fact that he was just an NPC; a worthless, useless NPC.

The WORST of the NPCs.

"Mary?"

Ralph turned towards the two Nicelanders, seeing that Gene was still rather nervous to get near her.

"I know what you said but…but I can't have you going through a wedding like this."

"I already gave you my answer, sir!" the woman said in a powerful tone, stamping her foot on the ground "I don't care if you're one HUNDRED feet tall! I'm not leaving you!"

"But it's too much!" the man said "Look at this! How can you handle me when I can't even get into the building?"

"I handled your massive butt and that was BEFORE you hit those power-ups." The woman smiled as she singled Gene nearer. The man knelt towards her, the woman embracing his face lovingly.

"Mary…."

"Gene, I LOVE you. I'd love you if you're big, if you were super tiny….it doesn't matter now. Things are going to be okay. We're going to make this okay."

Seeing the two show such dedication towards each other only served to remind Ralph how connected everyone was in the arcade, how much they meant towards each other. It didn't matter if one were a hero, a bad guy, or an NPC; there was a bound between them and even in the face of uncertainty, Mary was willing to stick by Gene's side.

No.

She WANTED to stick by Gene because that's how much she loved him.

And it proved to Ralph that there was so much more.

"Ya call 'em WORTHLESS…."

Gene looked down, seeing Ralph standing tall before Quasar with his hands on his hips.

"Ralph?"

"I wanna ask ya something, PAL." Ralph snorted, stooping over Quasar and making sure his height and weight were FELT "When Gene stomped my butt inta tha ground, guess who helped me?"

"Felix, who else?" Quasar retorted, crossing his arms against his chest. Ralph shook his head.

"No." the Wrecker said, pointing to the Nicelanders "THEY did."

Suddenly, all eyes went on the group of Nicelanders, the tiny bunch feeling at the moment.

" _Raaaaaalph…."_ Lucy said through a forced smile _"I don't think drawin' more attention towards us is a good idea, yeah!"_

"Wait, what?" Quasar said, his voice in a mocking tone "THEY helped ya? With what? Screamin' and runnin'?"

"Just when I was about ta go offline in that moment, tha guys rushed over ta get me outta tha way." Ralph said "An' even before that? They came outta hidin' for their own safety ta try ta help me' an' tha others when Genie was still runnin' amuck!"

"But how could they?! They don't even have POWERS!"

"They didn't need 'em." Ralph said "They didn't need flashy powers or weapons ta help me, even if it meant puttin' themselves in danger they still managed ta help ME!"

Ralph was determined to get Quasar to listen for once and it was seen by everyone that the form hero was starting to lose himself. He just wasn't ready to let Ralph win this one, not with the way he felt.

"S-So what if they helped ya once! It still doesn't mean-!"

"An' when tha game was about ta crash? Felix an' I were RUSHIN' for that power-up but we couldn't get it. We couldn't get it because both of us were too _**BIG**_ ta reach it."

Ralph chuckled to himself, rubbing the back of his head.

"Magin' it. I get praised for my size n' strength but the moment when I need ta take action, it holds me back. But ya know who it didn't hold back?"

Ralph turned, looking at the Nicelander couple behind him with a soft, sincere smile.

"Mary was able to get it."

Mary blushed, stepping back from Ralph and tripping. Gene caught her in his hands and held her close.

"R-Ralph? What are you saying to us, young man?"

"Ya guys have gotten on the Nicelanders' case for bein' small, for bein' power-less, for bein' NPCs but at tha end'a alla this? They STILL came through for us!"

There was something to Ralph's voice that shocked the group of little people. He sounded so positive, as if he were PROUD of them.

Gene on the other hand was rather embarrassed. It always made him nervous whenever such compliments came from someone held in such high regard and to hear them from RALPH no less?

Was this actually helping.

"Ya make fun of the Nicelanders so much but I think….heh, I think Mary showed us that ya can be plenty big an' strong if ya got the gumph."

Ralph could see Mary's face going even brighter, the man laughing richly at the sight.

"I'm tellin' ya Genie! That Mary'a yours really rushed us! You're a lucky man, Big Guy!"

Gene seemed distant at the moment, still taking in what he had heard.

"W-What?"

"What I mean-!" Ralph shouted louder "After all'a this? I ain't mad at ya Gene!"

*GLITCH!*

"AH!" Mary shouted as she felt a sudden shift from Gene's hold "Honey, are you-?"

"Y-You think-?"

*GLITCH!*

"You think I'm alright?"

Ralph and the others looked up in confusion, wondering just what was going on.

"A-Ah, of course I do Big Guy." Ralph said "L-Like I said, I don't HATE ya guys an' I never wanted ya ta get hurt. I really meant that."

*GLITCH!*

"OH!" Mary cried out again but as she looked around, she noticed something.

As she sat in Gene's hand, her point of view was starting to get differnet. She could hear his heart, see the glow in his eyes.

He was….

Shrinking?

The woman's eyes widened as she looked up at her fiancé "H-Honey?"

"H-Huh?"

"It's worked!"

Gene raised Mary closer "What worked?"

"You're turning back! You're returning to normal!"

"I-I AM?!" Gene said as he looked down at himself, finally seeing the slight change in his size but it wasn't enough. Even if he had gone down a few inches he was still FAR from his appointed size "W-Why isn't it working now?! I don't see any change!"

"Ralph." Calhoun said as she elbowed the man "Keep talkin' ta him."

"What?"

"I know this sounds crazy but I think tha way ta clear this? Ya gotta talk Gene down, LITERALLY!"

Feeling a tad uncertain Ralph went forward anyway, not sure what to say or do.

"H-Hey, calm down there Big Fella!"

"B-but it was working before! Why did it stop?!"

"Gene, ya gotta stop worryin' pal."

"How do ya-?! _**YOU**_ expect me to when-!"

"Think about something GOOD for a change…." Ralph said.

Gene looked over "Excuse m-?"

"It's over Gene." Ralph smiled "You're not a monster, you're not a bad guy. You're….you're NICE, Gene."

*GLITCH!*

Gene went down another few feet, Mary smiling more than ever.

"You're….you're NICE, Nicelander Gene."

*GLITCH!*

The calmer Gene became, the smaller he became, the man slowly reverting with each big breath he took.

"It's working, it's working!" Vanelllope cheered.

"R-Ralph?"

Still having to look up, Ralph looked at the big Nicelander "Yeah?"

"Do…do you really mean that?" Gene said, his brows creased in worry "Is that the truth? You…you think I'm NICE?"

"Yes." The Wrecker nodded, a warm smile on his face "I guess it took me a while to fully understand it all but….but I don't think you're a bad guy Gene. An' I meant what I said 'bout you an' Mary."

Gene continued to come down and down…

"Ya love her man. An' seein all'a that? It showed me just how much ya care for each other an' I want ya ta be happy."

Gene bit his lip, eyes glossing over with tears. He lowered his head once more as the droplets of water rolled down his chubby cheeks and onto the grass.

"I'm sorry Ralph." The man sniffed but there was a laugh mixed in with his words "I'm….I'm sorry for all these years. I can't turn back time, I can't give them back to you…."

"Then why not have a continue?" Ralph smiled "Another game for the both of us?"

Mary jumped from Gene's hand once she was a safe distance from the ground. She stood before him as she watched him shrink down with each breath.

"Thank you, Ralph." Gene said in a weak voice.

Nine feet.

"Thank you, Ralph."

Six feet.

" _Thank you…."_

Mary cautiously walked towards the man, his arms extended towards her. He went to his knee, taking her into his arms as he still stood over her but slowly, slowly, slowly…

He returned.

Mary could feel his body reverting in her arms, his weight shifting in her hold and before she knew it he leaned weakly against her.

"G-Gene?"

" _*HEEP!*"_ went Gene as he glitched one final time, his manners causing him to put a hand towards his lips _"S-Sorry…"_

Mary didn't care, not with what she was looking at. She laughed softly but then it rose all before embracing the man and causing him to fall back on his rump.

"Oh, Honey! YOU'RE BACK!"

The crowd erupted into a cheer, the game FINALLY back to normal!

"He's back! HE'S BACK!" Felix cheered as he danced with Vanellope "Oh thank tha PROGRAMMERS he's back!"

"Oh, Gene!" Mary sobbed as she held onto love "I-! I never thought I'd ever have you back!"

Gene said nothing, taken in by the warmth of his love's hold around him but slowly he drew her closer, shutting his eyes as he smiled, another tear rolling his cheek.

" _I'm sorry for putting you through this…."_ The man said " _I never wanted you to go through this pain."_

"I have you back, Blueberry." The woman said as she looked at her love, pinching his cheek "That's all I wanted."

"We're not done yet!"

The two Nicelanders squeaked as they saw Quasar rushing towards them and looking angrier than ever.

"Ah, I guess you're back down to an easier to handle size."

"N-Not this time!" Gene moaned as he got back to his feet and staggered in front of Mary "Don't think you can go about scaring us when-!"

Gene wheezed, feeling far too weak to confront the man which made all the more obvious when he stumbled forwards, Mary catching him.

"Sweetie!"

"Someone's gotta pay." Quasar said "After all of this, someone has to pay and seeing as YOU'RE the one who's caused the most damage, I THINK-!"

 _ ***FWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!***_

Everyone looked about, Calhoun stepping from the crowd with her hands on her hips and her eyes right on Quasar.

"Young man?" the woman said with a devious tone in her voice, the roughness gone "May I please ask. What do you think you are doing?"

"What I called your boys in here for!" the space man growled "We're gonna take care of this monster once and for all!"

"Ya gotta LOTTA nerve tryin' ta push this any further!" Ralph growled, smoke billowing form his nose "Can't ya just leave people a-!"

Calhoun's hand landed with a hard *WHOMP!* on Ralph's face, pushing him back.

"Don't worry Wreck-It. I can take it from here."

"Urrf, but SARGE-!" the Wrecker whined as he held his sore nose.

"Kid….ya brought my men out, had them armed and ready, to fight a monster."

"Yeah!" Quasar said, looking as if he were ready to go into an attack himself.

"It is true, my guys ARE trained ta handle such situations when it comes ta handlin' GIANT BEAST."

"Then why don't ya do somethin' about it?! Take care of the monster!" Quasar said, looking at Gene, Mary scowling up at him.

Calhoun smiled.

Calhoun ran her hands through her hair.

"Kid…." She said, her voice in a tease "Where's the monster?"

The space fighter had to take a moment, unsure if the Marine was being serious.

"What?"

"I asked…." Calhoun said again, placing a finger atop Quasar's head "Where? Is the monster?"

"H-He's right HERE!" Quasar said as he pointed towards Gene "Right there! RIGHT THERE!"

"That….is not a monster kid." Calhoun smirked "That is a Nicelander."

It was at that moment Quasar began to realize what was happening around him. Even if he had brought nearly all of the Hero's Duty troops with him, no matter what he screamed or fussed about they were not going to take his actions.

"But-! But he-!"

"Here, lemme help ya." Calhoun said as she turned towards Felix and the others "Guys? This is YOUR home! Was there a monster stompin' round here?"

The Marine winked at the group, a sense of security coming over them as they went along with her game.

"A monster?" said Ralph as he flexed his arms "If there were a monster here, one hit with these guns a'mine-?"

Felix spun his hammer around, whistling "I wudda taken care of things in no time flat. What about ya, Vanellope?"

The girl grinned toothily at Quasar, still roughed up but all a-glee at the joke that was being played "Did I see a monster? Nope, nope nope!"

"An' ya guys?" Calhoun smiled towards the Nicelanders "I mean, this is _**YOUR**_ home. Surly, you'd tell me if there were a monster here."

"Not a monster here!" smiled Don as he tipped up his hat "Did you guys see anything?"

The Nicelanders smiled and shook their heads no, all of them trying their best to hold back laughter.

"A giant monster wouldn't last a SECOND in Niceland!" Lucy cooed, twirling her hair between her fingers.

"We could have taken care of it on our own!" Norwood laughed deeply, taking Nel into his arms.

"An' there ya see!" Calhoun said, clapping her hands together "Not a monster here! Not a thing to worry about!"

"THAT'S A LIE!" Quasar roared "The entire arcade-! They're witnesses to this! You can't just bury the fact that this WHELP was a giant-!"

"A GIANT?"

Quasar turned around and looked down, Mary approaching him with a sly grin on her face. Even as dirty and as haggard as she was, she could still manage to walk up to the man without an ounce of fear on her face. She twittered cutely, her hands out daintily.

"Young man, my fiancé is EXACTLY three inches shorter than I am. How in the arcade could you consider him a GIANT?"

Having lost his hold on Mary, Quasar felt himself starting to crumble; this wasn't how things were supposed to go! After the reset, Gene was supposed to get it! He was supposed to-!

"Oh ho ho ho!" Mary tittered, reaching up and poking Quasar on his nose as if he were a child "Gracious dear! I mean, after all, YOU have reminded us COUNTLESS times how small we are have you not? Why would you switch the story around now out of all times?"

Quasar gulped, feeling great unease forming in his stomach. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't escape the pie-makers cheeky gaze. She might have been SMALLER than him but it was clear to everyone around that SHE was the one who had the power now.

Even Gene was amazed at what he was witnessing.

"D-Dear?"

"Do you _**REALLY**_ think-?" the woman continued as she pulled her fiancé closer to her, holding him so arm and tight in her arms "That Gene would qualify as a GIANT MONSTER? This blueberry-muffing right here?"

"W-Wait! I-I know he's small now but-!"

"But whatever happened here?" Calhoun said, putting a hand down HARD upon Quasar's shoulders "All that bad code? It got taken out an' tha game is better than ever!"

"I'll sure say!" Ralph laughed "An' I wouldn't have it any other way!"

"Cadet?" Calhoun said as she looked back "Got anythin' ta add?"

"Nope!" the younger woman said as she looked at her com "Everythin' is back in place like it should be!"

"Which means that everyone can return to their homes where they belong." Said Calhoun as she looked back at the crowd "East Niceland is right where it should be too!"

A few of the residence of East Niceland looked at each other and quickly realized there was no point in arguing about something that had clearly been resolved. The game had been saved, it was running as smoothly as ever but more importantly, everyone was SAFE.

Ralph was safe, Felix was safe, the Nicelanders were safe. THEY all were safe.

"Maybe it would be better if we got back home…"smiled one of the other characters "It has been quite the eventful night do you not think?"

"Yeah." Said another "I just wanna get back home and sleep like a log!"

"Ya mean, duck out from work AGAIN?"

With the morning sun rising behind them, the rest of the game made their way back home but someone wasn't happy. Someone was still trying to figure out what had just happened around him.

"W-wait…"

Quasar was bewildered, pale, completely confused by what had happened. He was CERTAIN that people would believe him once he told the soldiers about Gene's attack but his plans had quickly deteriorated in his hands. Now NO ONE believed his story, everyone much too preoccupied on getting themselves ready to return to their duties and their homes.

It was too much for Quasar. It was JUST TOO MUCH.

"I-I-!"

"Hmm, ya sound PRETTY bad…" Calhoun said "Perhaps a lil rest is in store for ya. Maybe take in some breakfast or somethin', sleep in for a while?"

He wobbled on his feet, his hand on his forehead "Mmm, a rest. Yeah, yeah, that sounds good…."

"Excellent choice, my young friend!" Calhoun nodded, a broad grin on her face. But suddenly, the grin disappeared, replaced by an angry scowl. She pulled the man closer, glaring daggers at the character, her grip on his shoulder increasing "But just ta let ya know?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"If I catch YOU, or anyone else for that matter, tryin' ta bring a mob inta a game like ya did? Tryin' ta get people dragged off? Disrespectin' 'em by treatin' 'em like they're USELESS? A GIANT will be the least of your problems, ya understand?"

Quasar's eyes were down to pin-points as the Marine continued her icy glare. He nodded feebly, slipping slowly from under her hand.

"Y-Yes, ma'am. I-I mean SARGENT!"

Calhoun only gave a nod, her eyes still following him as he walked back towards the East Niceland neighborhood but once he got there….

" _Hailey?"_

She stood before the man, arms crossed and eyes looking as furious as those from Calhoun.

"B-Babe, hear me out."

Hailey said nothing...and then walked away back to the trolley and out of the game.

"Hailey! Wait! WAIT!" the man shouted but by this time no one knew he was there, all focus preoccupied on what was more important.

"Ha, HA! Sarge!" Mouse laughed "Man, ya really know how ta spin it, don't cha?"

Calhoun put an arm around the cadet, snickering "Hey, I'm more than just gun-happy! Ya gotta have BRAINS ta compliment the brawn AN' the trigger finger!"

"Tammy, that was BEAUTIFUL." Felix said, jumping up and kissing his wife on the cheek "Its stuff like this that reminds me why ah love ya!"

Calhoun held Felix in her arms, snuggling him "Hmm, nice ta hear that honey-bunch. But…." the woman turned towards Mary and Gene, the couple still embraced "How are ya feelin' guys?"

Both Nicelanders looked up at the taller characters, the looks in their eyes and faces showing just how tired both were but even with his fatigue, Gene knew he had to say something. He stepped forward, his gate a little unsteady, Mary holding out a hand in caution.

"Thank you, young lady…" the man said bashfully "You didn't have to do that."

The marine snorted a laugh as she placed a hand atop Gene's head, mussing his hair up "Aw, it's my duty ta protect, Big Guy! Even if those actions DON'T require me to shoot somethin' in the face!"

"Take it, easy on 'em Honey." Felix said as he gently pulled his wife away "We….we still need a breather before work."

"Well, 'cept for these two." Said Ralph, the Nicelander couple looking up at him.

"Young man?"

"Dun care what ya two say but after all of this, ya need a break!" the Wrecker said with a stern voice "Dr. Ralph's orders!"

Gene put a hand on his forehead and chuckled softly "I just never saw it…."

"Hmm?"

"Ralph? How can ya be this way towards us even after all of this?"

"Well, I wasn't lyin' back there, Genie." The man in red snorted "I may be a bad-guy but I'm not a BAD GUY. I'd never leave ya two ta tha wolves like that!"

"Even…after everything I've done to you?" Gene said, his voice sounding full of guilt.

"C'mon, Big Guy! What's it gonna take ta get ya ta stop worryin'! I said-!"

"You are a hero, Ralph."

Ralph blinked, Gene's voice catching him by surprise.

"….Say what?"

Still feeling weak on his feet, Gene smiled up at Ralph, a hand clutched onto Mary's.

"You…you really are a hero, young man." The Mayor continued "I could have lost so much. I've done so much to you but despite that…despite it all, you helped both ME and Mary. That's…."

Gene sniffed, wiping an eye as he embraced Mary again.

"I could never ask to be around such good company. I could never ask for so much. And I thank you for that Ralph. As I man of my word…."

Gene found the courage to look Ralph in the eyes again, the smile on his face as strong as ever as his cheeks glowed red.

"Thank you. Thank you so, so much Ralph. Thank you."

For a moment, Ralph didn't know how to take the words. He didn't know whether or not to be happy, to be stunned, to do ANYTHING. After all, Gene had paid such a compliment towards him, something he often told the others he never expected the Nicelander to EVER do.

But as Ralph had proved Gene wrong.

Gene had also proven Ralph wrong.

After all those years of fighting, bickering, of hate…..

It was over.

And Gene meant it; Ralph could feel it in his heart that Gene meant EVER word that he had said.

Ralph wasn't just a bad-guy.

Gene wasn't just an NPC.

"Oh, honey…" Mary said as she embraced Gene, not wanting to let go "I'm just so happy you're back."

"I only wanted to make sure you were safe, that's all." The man said, feeling a bit of shame coming over him as he recalled his actions "I just….I just never thought how much of a big problem it could turn into once it out of h- _ **NYAAAAAAUGH!"**_

"OH!"

Without so much as a warning, both Mayor and pie baker were lifted off the ground and held warmly and gently in Ralph's huge arms.

"G-goodness!" said Gene, realizing what was happening as he was hugged by Ralph.

"Oh my!" gasped Mary, looking over at Ralph, seeing the look of warmth on his face. She patted his cheek, a bit of worry coming over her "A-are you alright young man?

The Wrecker only smiled. He was much too happy to say anything at the moment and continued to hug both Nicelanders in his arms.

Happiness; the entire moment was just pure happiness for the Wrecker.

"Ralph?" Gene asked, sounding concerned "Say something!"

"I'm glad ya guys are okay." The Wrecker smiled, the two seeing tears coming out of his eyes. Gene readied himself to say something but Mary place a finger upon his lips.

There was no need for words.

Ralph felt a gentle pat on his arm, the man looking down into eh eyes of Felix.

"C'mon, brother…." The repairman smiled "We've got a job ta do."

Ralph nodded, placing the two tired Nicelanders back onto the ground as he walked alongside them towards the apartments, the building having never looked better. Mary held Gene close, holding Gene as he hobbled near her.

" _Ow…_ "

"Are you sure you're okay sweetie?" Mary asked, rightfully concerned "I'll have Felix fix you up as soon as we get inside and-!"

"Darling, darling…." The mayor chuckled, wincing just a tad "Felix has enough on his plate. Let him take care of himself for now."

"Ya sure 'bout that, sir?" Felix asked "I mean, it won't take that long to-!"

Gene simply chuckled, holding up a hand towards the game's hero "Felix, the only thing I want to do now is freshen up, get in a decent meal and…."

The mayor pulled Mary closer, smiling even more.

He could hold her again. It had only been a short time but how he missed the feeling.

" _And count every pixel to be so lucky…._ "

The sun began to glow into the arcade, the residence of Fix-it-Felix Jr. returning home and for the first time in a long time, it felt like a true home for EVERYONE.

Hero.

Bad-Guy.

NPC.

Everyone was home.


	41. Finale

Finale

"Three feet, two inches!" Felix chuckled as he measured Gene on the wall chart "Just like always, Mr. Mayor!"

Gene smiled proudly as he adjusted his tie, "Thank you young man! I wouldn't have it any other wa- _ **NYAGH!**_ "

"Let's make sure we keep it this way, hmmm Genie?" Mary smirked, pulling Gene's cheeks "I prefer my Big Gene BIG in cheek fluffy and huggy chub only!"

"Why of course!" the Mayor chuckled coyly "I mean, what's so GREAT about being unnecessarily tall anyway? You always hit your head on things, you get stuck in places!"

"You get stuck in places all the time!" Mary chortled, pinching the man on his sides "If you want to change THAT, you're going to have to say no to the pie, MISTER MAYOR!"

The Mayor gave Mary a little pout but he turned, placing his hands on the woman's side and kissing her cheek "How can I say no when you spoil me so much?"

"It's easy!" the woman teased, moving away a bit. "N. O. There you go!"

"Don't walk away!" the man said, drawing her closer, his lips nipping her on the neck softly, the familiar feeling of his mustache on her skin making the woman titter "You have no idea how much I missed doing this…"

 _ **OOoooOOooooOOOH!**_ " cooed a voice from the doorway. Both Nicelanders turned to see Vanellope all a giggles as Ralph stood over her, the Wrecker trying his best to keep from laughing "Like pixels in the system! These are the DAYS OF OUR NICELANDER! Smooch, smooch!"

Gene blushed grumpily at the two but his mood mellowed once he saw that Mary and Felix were giggling as well. He couldn't force himself to be angry at the moment, even if he wanted to.

"Har, har young lady…" Gene grumped, crossing his arms "Don't you think you're a bit YOUNG to watch adults kiss like this?"

"Are ya kiddin'? I've seen Felix n' Calhoun smooch enough as it is! Stuff like this doesn't bother me anymore!" the girl smiled "An' besides! I KNOW this is what you're gonna be doin' for your weeeeeeeddin'!"

Gene blushed brighter at the girl's words but he once more attempted to remain posh, even though it now felt like a flock of butterflies were flittering about in his stomach. Clearing his throat, Gene placed a finger on the girl's forehead, making her go cross-eyed.

"RIGHT. Speaking of WHICH, we still need to go through our plans, young lady." the mayor said with a devilish grin "After all, as ONE of the flower girls for the event, I am expecting you to be on your best behavior AND wear the _**APPROPRIATE**_ dress for the occasion!"

APPROPRIATE dress?

Vanellope paled; she knew EXACTLY what dress Gene was talking about!

"W-wait, a second! I thought we said I didn't have to wear _**THAT**_ thing!" the girl trembled, backing away towards the door.

"You don't!" Gene chuckled as he walked over to the coffee table and pulled a picture out from his planner, showing forth an even more ghastly dress than the one Vanellope had originally been programed with "See? I thought THIS would suit you just PERFECTLY, don't you think so PRESIDENT?"

Gene drew Vanellope closer, a creepy grin on his face.

"Shall we go to Ms. Nel and try it out? I'm sure she would LOOOOOOVE to see the final results!"

"Oh, would ya look at the time!" Vanellope blurted, hopping to her feet and turning towards the door "I think I hafta get back ta Sugar Rush! A-as president, I hafta check on…tha…really dangerous…THINGS."

And without saying another word, Vanellope bolted off, Gene snickering as he held the picture in his hand.

"Hey, I saw Nel's outfit she's been makin' for the kids…." Ralph said "An' Nelly's looks NOTHIN' like that!"

"I know, Ralph. I know!" the man chuckled, crumpling up the picture and tossing it in the trash "I just figured it was the only way we could get some alone time!"

Ralph glared down at Gene but a sly grin broke through "Okay, okay. I will admit that was a fast one, Big Gene."

"Why thank you!" Gene nodded but his eyes then turned towards that of his fiancée, Mary standing aside him and rolling her eyes "Oh come on, Mary! I know you found it funny as well!"

"Really dear! Doing that to a child!" the woman said, pulling the man's chubby cheeks "You're no better than an overgrown kid!"

"Overgrown?" the mayor chortled "SURLY you jest!"

Mary pulled away but not before giving Gene's nose a playful pinch "I think we might have to take Gene back to see Mouse, Ralph! His ego is still HUGE!"

"And where are YOU going?"

"To find Vanellope…" the Nicelander in pink said as she strolled down the hall "I don't want the child to think we're making her don such a horrible dress! She might actually back out of being the flower-girl!"

"Perhaps you should check the flower beds!" Gene called out "You know she ALWAYS hides there!"

Mary stuck out her tongue as she left the apartment, Gene waving playfully at her "Ta-ta! Don't take too long, okay?"

It was such a wonderful thing to have everything back to normal.

The chubby mayor looked around his home, remembering that it was only days ago when he feared he would be trapped inside, or worse, bring it down around him. Now things were much more calm.

And he couldn't have it any other way.

"Ah, perfection." The mayor sighed, running a hand through his hair.

He turned, something catching his eyes.

The marks.

The measurements that he had made on the wall he had made for himself earlier.

They were still there.

How ironic that such small things could lead to such an enormous disaster.

"So what happened with Hailey an' Quasar?" asked Ralph, Felix giving him a curious look.

"Why'd ya wanna know?"

The big man scratched the side of his face, trying and failing to hide his worry "Er. Well…I mean, the two backed outta here once Gene was reset an'…Not that I wanted anythin' bad ta happen ta 'em or somethin'."

"About that…" Felix sighed, twiddling his fingers "From what I heard, they broke it off."

Ralph's eyes widened, his skin prickling over "Are ya serious?!"

"Ralph, please…" the man in blue said, feeling guilty "I tried talkin' ta Hailey 'bout it, tellin' her that she an' Quasar were still welcomed but she said…said somethin' bout needin' some space so she's with a friend of hers now."

Felix felt terrible knowing that in the midst of what good had happened there was still a road-bump in the journey. His own will to help everyone felt wrinkled in the process but as he had been told before, he couldn't dwell on it, not like he had before.

He had to change the subject, get things positive again.

"So ya ready?" Felix smiled at Ralph nervously "We only got a few days ta go before THA DAY, eh?"

"Hmp, I now I am." the Wrecker snorted in laughter "What about you an' that speech, hmm? Ya got that ta go through!"

The repairman blushed deeply "S-Say Gene! M-maybe we should-!"

Felix stopped, looking over at the mayor who was now lining up with the measurements on the wall once more, his hand atop his head.

Three feet, two inches tall.

As always, as programmed.

"Hey." Ralph said "Ya okay there?"

"I'm good as I could ever be, Ralph." the Nicelander responded, straightening his cardigan.

Wrecker and repairman exchanged looks, a little worried that Gene was starting to relapse. Ralph cleared his throat and leaned on the wall, giving Gene a relaxed look.

"Ya know at tha end of the day? Those marks don't mean anythin'." the Wrecker said "I think ya lil chunkers are good as ya are!"

Gene smiled as he looked up at Ralph "Thank you, young man. But it doesn't erase the fact that there will be times when I am reminded that I AM a pipsqueak."

Felix gave a little worried look as he walked over to the Nicelander "Aw, Gene. Don't say th-!"

"But, after all of this? After EVERYTHING we went through?"

The Mayor walked over to the sink, taking a cloth and soaking it in water. He returned to the wall, giving the marks one final look.

"I have BIGGER, and most importantly, HAPPIER things to think about, gentlemen. I can't stay worried about the small stuff forever!"

And with that, Gene wiped the markings off the wall.


End file.
